Starts and Stops
by MSgt SilverDollar and Snake
Summary: Incomplete stories by MSgt SilverDollar posted by SFC CopperHead. These are things Dad was working on at different times that didn't get posted before he got ill. They may never get completed and most are fluffy. IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCOMPLETE OR FLUFFY STORIES DO AN ABOUT FACE AND MOVE ON TO ONE OF THE 700,000 OTHER STORIES OUT HERE! - Snake
1. 0 Story Information

**Starts and Stops by MSgt SilverDollar**

**posted by SFC CopperHead**

A/N: These are stories started by my dad before he fell ill. Some are over four years old that he set aside for some unknown reason. He may or may not had desired to finish them or post them. A conference call with PotterFanChuck and Gunny Highway convince me to send them a sample file. A later call caused me to decide to learn to post these writings.

**Some of what is posted here may be several chapters long. In that case the chapters will all be posted the same day. In any event the story starts are not complete and Dad quit writing on them for his own reasons unknown to me.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE UNCOMPLETED STORIES OR FLUFFY STORIES DO AN ABOUT FACE, MOVE ON, AND KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. **

**SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE DISCLAIMER!**

**SFC CopperHead a.k.a. Snake**

**P.S. I am not an avid fan fiction reader or Harry Potter fan therefore all I do is scan his stuff looking for glaring errors and that things are in order on multiple chapter postings.**

**_23 June 2015_**

_**Hi All;**_

_**At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.**_

_**SFC CopperHead**_


	2. 1 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkkk 1

1 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkk

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 250,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This story is an Alternate Universe Fantasy and hopefully a bit funny. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

_**§Parseltongue§…**__thoughts__**/**__mind speak__**…Spells…**_[Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £50 = $75

*** In this story one Galleon (₲1) = 50 British Pounds (£50) based on the fact that in 1997 gold went for $330 per troy ounce. That equated to about £227 so ₲1 equaling £50 is not unreasonable if it contains one-half ounce of 24 carat gold.**

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

Chapter 1 Confrontation in between Worlds

Harry stood in front of Voldemort and took the Killing Curse. He was surprised that he felt nothing but peace. Then memories came to him as if a pail of water had been dumped on his head. He remembered everything from before the time he was delivered to the Dursleys. What surprised him was he remembered things from the time he was born. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of fog, and he was bare assed naked. He wished he had some boxers, jeans, socks, trainers, and a shirt. The clothes appeared in front of him, and he put them on while reviewing the oldest memories.

Harry saw that his parents truly loved him very much. Watching and listening, he knew he should have been Lord Potter after his parents died. He listened as his Dad and Mum discussed their Wills with Sirius Black and Dumbledore. He was shocked at the venom in his mother's voice when she stated that under no circumstance was Harry to be placed with her sister. They discussed who should raise Harry, and he was surprised the list included McGonagall, Madam Bones, the Longbottoms, and the Lovegoods.

His Dad made it clear that they didn't like or trust the Weasleys, and his Mum agreed. Sirius and Dumbledore signed both Wills as witnesses and Dumbledore left. James and Lily then wrote a letter to the Director of Gringotts telling him that no one, including Dumbledore, could arrange a marriage for Harry. The letter and the Wills said that Harry was to be emancipated on his eleventh birthday, and take over as the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It also stated that all Potter vaults and properties were to be locked down except for Harry's trust vault. Both letters and the Wills put a spending cap of ₲100 per year on the trust vault until Harry convinced the Potter account manager he needed more.

Harry felt different his body didn't seem to be right somehow. He wished for a mirror and one appeared in front of him. The young man who looked back at him was well muscled and over six-foot tall. He didn't have the body of an athlete but he was well built with defined muscles. His hair was pulled backward in a ponytail the way most Purebloods wore theirs. His scar was only a feint trace instead of an open wound. His glasses were gone, but he didn't need them anyway. Harry saw a large shadow, in the distance, and walked toward it.

After walking what he would guess was a city block, Harry saw another figure not far away. He walked on and saw who it was. He said nothing until he got close to the tall man with long white hair and beard to match. Giving no warning Harry threw a right cross to the man's jaw.

"You stupid son of a whore, your actions cost me my life, and those of my parents and Sirius. Who do you think you are playing God with other people's lives?" Harry yelled and kicked the old man in his stomach then stepped back.

"Harry you must understand, what I did I did for the greater good of all," Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said.

"Bullshit, you did it because you could. You're worse than Voldemort at least he comes at you head on. You lay in the background like the coward you are. You manipulate people and are responsible for more deaths than Tom. You're nothing but a child abusing bastard," Harry spat, his face contorted in the fury he felt throughout his body.

"Harry…"

"It's Lord Potter-Gryffindor to you old man. Calling me Harry is reserved for friends. You are a lot of things, but my friend is not one of them. What I don't understand is why you're here and not in hell where you belong," Harry stated not covering the venom in his voice.

"Lord Potter I am many things, but a child abuser is not one of them…"

"That's more bullshit Dumbledore, who placed me with the Dursleys knowing that my parents said not to? You knew that they hated magic and would abuse me. That makes you worse than them. Who set me up to meet Ron, knowing he was a lazy git and that I had no prior friends? Who made sure that I learned as little as possible and barely passed my classes? Who set Snape on me, knowing he was a Death Eater? Who had him rape my mind in the guise of teaching me Occlumency?

Of course, there is your binding my magic to consider. I suppose that was for your greater good since everything else is. I believe now that you letting me play Quidditch was so you would have something I liked to take away from me if I got out of line. I could go on for hours listing the cases of abuse, but I may as well talk to the floor. That may be a good idea as it has to be more intelligent and less apt to lie to me than you." Harry said as his voice increased in volume. Dumbledore saw hate in Harry's eyes for the first time and knew this wasn't good.

"Lord Potter I was sent here to tell you that you need to return and finish Tom. The last horcrux was destroyed when he hit you with the Killing Curse." Dumbledore stated as if that was the way it would be.

"Ah yes, the horcrux in my scar, tell me Dumbledore what does Bill Weasley do for a living?" Harry asked the anger still raging.

"You know he's a curse breaker for Gringotts."

"Where did he work before he returned to Great Britain?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing.

"In Egypt, he looked for ancient treasure, as you know."

"Yes Dumbledore he did, did it never cross that pea-sized thing you call a brain that he may have run across horcruxes in his work. Or that the Goblins had people who did, and they could remove the abomination in my scar without harming me?" Harry asked his anger building again.

Under different circumstance, Harry would have appreciated the shocked look on Dumbledore's face.

"I can tell the supposed greatest wizard since Merlin didn't think about it. Either that or you're shocked that I did. Now tell me why you're here so I can get on with being dead. You know doing things, like reuniting with my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. I would hope here I can do what I want for a change." Harry said giving Dumbledore a look that would freeze boiling water in an instant.

"I was sent here to tell you that you need to go back as I just said."

"No!" Harry said.

"No?" Dumbledore asked.

"Even a brain the size of yours should be able to comprehend the word no and N.O." Harry stated his anger building.

"Lord Potter if you don't go back Tom will win, and the world will end in a few short years. All of your friends will die. Is this what you want to happen?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why am I not surprised at more bullshit from you? His horcruxes are gone so you said, which means anyone can kill him. There is a Muggle saying that goes 'you reap what you sow'. Well, you made me what I am, and now I will do what I want, and what I want to do is to see my parents." Harry said with venom in his voice.

"But Lord Potter…"

"Shut it old man, I'm tired of listening to you. I'll talk to my parents or the head person around here, but I want nothing more to do with a lying son of a bitch. I have nothing to go back to. Hermione seems to love Ron, but that won't last long unless she is being fed a love potion. I watched Ginny on the map, and she is nothing but a fan girl slag, definitely something I would not go back for. Now how do I move on?" Harry said as he clenched and unclenched his fists wanting to do more damage to Dumbledore.

Another being appeared next to Dumbledore and with a look, Dumbledore disappeared. "Harry, I am the Archangel Michel. Among other things, I bring greetings from him whom I call the Great Spirit, although he is known in your world by several different names. While Dumbledore is right that HE wants you to go back, Dumbledore's assumptions were all wrong. Come with me and you will meet your parents and some of your ancestors."

"The truth is young Harry that if you went back at the time you left it would solve nothing. There is knowledge that you need to have so that you can change things on a more permanent basis. You are asking yourself why you and not someone else. There have been times throughout the history of your world that it could have ended prematurely. During those dark times one or more was born that were chosen to make a difference and pull the world back from disaster. Merlin was one.

The founders of Hogwarts were also chosen and the last to be in several centuries. Dumbledore was but he took a wrong turn and the task passed to you. Now please follow me Harry, there are people waiting to meet you."

"Thank you Michael. I must say you're not what I expected an archangel to look like," Harry said almost ashamed to be speaking out.

Michael laughed out loud and said, "I suppose you that think I should have wings, be ten feet tall, and have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have appeared somewhat like that but not often Harry. In fact, I can take almost any appearance, so I pick one those who see me are comfortable with."

"Somewhat like a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

"A bit like that I suppose, but I do not lose balance whatever shape I take unlike a certain Mrs. Lupin," Michael replied with a small laugh.

"Where are we?" Harry asked growing more confident in asking questions of an archangel.

"Well it's called many things Harry, but it's actually between where you were and the next plane of existence," Michael replied, "Ah, here we are." A door appeared and opened with no help.

Harry followed Michael into a room full of people some of which he knew. He suddenly felt a crying woman wrap her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes son, I'm your Mum," she said between sobs.

Two men joined the group hug, his father, and Sirius. They were joined by Remus, Dora and several others. In a short time, Harry thought he had been introduced to over one hundred people. Of course, some stood out in his mind such as Merlin, the four Hogwarts founders, and surprisingly Merope Gaunt.

"Harry I'll return later, in the meantime get to know your family, and listen to them young man." Michael faded away and left Harry with his parents.

Harry spent what seemed like days listening, and seeing what should have been and what would happen if he didn't go back to the world he knew. He was amazed that he should take more than one wife. His father and Sirius thought his reaction was funny until his Mum slapped them both on their heads. Merlin told him that if he went back that Harry would possess the knowledge and power beyond his.

However, if he chose to stay there would be no training. James, Sirius, and his grandfather Charlus said they would teach him the Pureblood ways and how he could use that against the pureblood bigots. When Michael re-appeared, Harry said he would go back to the relief of everyone. One thing he couldn't do was practice magic so getting knowledge was easy using a mind-to-mind transfer. Merlin told him that the knowledge would be there when he needed it.

Harry was sad when Sirius told him that he died when it was his time, and he went the way he wanted to, not by getting hit by a lorry. Merope Gaunt reminded him where the horcruxes were. She gave him the passwords to each ward that her son had put up. She surprised Harry when she told him Tom's weaknesses were the fear of death and the inability to love. She said that Tom died the night of 31 October 1981, but Voldemort didn't and that Harry should mention it to the goblins.

Michael said, "Harry you have a choice. You can go back two 31 October 1981 or 31 July 1990. If you go back to 1990, you will not have been loved or abused but also will not have to go through living the years with the Dursleys. They will have fed you and given you just normal chores at least in their mind. You will be the height and weight you should have been, and you will know some magic and some of what needs done.

Your aunt will give you your parents' school trunks where you will find their wands. You can get to Gringotts and claim some of your inheritance. From there you can get to either Madam Bones or Mr. Lovegood. I will leave the choice for you to make. However, I do suggest you remember who your true friends were in the former time line that will be destroyed when you enter the world again."

"Well I have no desire to live with the Dursleys so my choice is 1990, Michael," Harry replied.

"Good choice Harry, now it's time for you to tell your family and friends here that you will return later. It is not goodbye forever Harry, it's just goodbye for now," Michael told the young man with a smile.

Harry did as Michael suggested giving and getting a lot hugs and kisses, but spending the most time with his parents. When he went to hug Michael, there was a bright flash and Harry woke up in a small bedroom at #4 Privet Dr.

**Chapter 2 - Return to the World**

**#4 Privet Drive 31 July 1990**

Harry woke at 06:00 and took a quick shower then put on clothes that actually fit him. He went down to the kitchen and saw his aunt cooking so he asked if she wanted help. She said he could set the table please. Vernon and Dudley came down and nodded. They rarely spoke he guessed, and with them silence was golden, so he nodded back and sat down and buttered his toast.

After a filling breakfast, Vernon left for work and Dudley left to join his friends.

"Aunt Petunia I believe you have something for me since I turn ten today," Harry said quietly waiting for the explosion.

"Yes I forgot them, but there are two trunks in the basement that belonged to your parents. They are school trunks I think." She said, and added, "They're heavy, so I'll help you take them to your room." She said showing her distain for her sister and brother in law.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary I'll take care of them. If they're like most school trunks, they will recognize that I'm a wizard and become light and small. I'll take them to my room and pack what I'm taking with me. I have a place I need to be, and won't be coming back here ever. I will warn you that in twelve to fifteen months the wards Dumbledore put up will fail. This will allow the Death Eaters and Voldemort to find you. While I banished him, he did not die and is trying to regain a body and return. Many of his followers bought their way out of going to Azkaban.

If I were you, I would go to some place like America or Australia. The Death Eaters will think they can get to me through you, Vernon, and Dudley, but nothing could be further from the truth. I expect that Dumbledore will try to convince you that he will bring me back here. He's wrong and will be lucky if he doesn't spend time in Azkaban." Harry said showing no emotion and his voice was flat. Petunia got the impression Harry didn't care if they lived or died. However, they had shown him no love, so she couldn't expect any in return. She did the only thing she could and nodded that she understood.

Harry went to the basement and opened his Dad's trunk first. He tried the wand he found but felt nothing. He could do wandless magic but wasn't sure he could call the Knight bus. He tried his Mum's wand and felt the warmth he expected from his Dads. He found and put on an arm holster and slipped the wand in it then lightened and shrank the trunks and put them in his pocket. James had told Harry the Potter head elf was named Mitsy, so he called her and asked her to pop him to the bank and take his trunks to Potter Manor.

+++OOO+++

Mitsy did as ask, and Harry told her that he may call her or just see her at the Manor. Harry told her not to unpack the trunks since he might need them later today. Harry entered the bank and went to the information desk.

[Honorable Goblin, I am Harry James Potter, and I have reason to believe the Director is expecting me this day.] Harry said in Goblin with a slight accent.

The poor goblin almost fell off of his stool at hearing a human speak goblin. He recovered and said, "I will need a drop of blood to ensure you are who you say you are."

Harry nodded and gave the goblin his left hand. A small prick with a needle and a drop of blood on a stone and a small piece of parchment appeared that said, "Harry James Potter." The goblin sent off a message and indicated where Harry should sit down.

Soon, another goblin appeared and led Harry into the back of the large bank to an office with a plaque that read Ragnok, Director. The door opened, and the goblin indicated Harry should enter. Harry entered the office, bowed his head, and said, [Honorable Chief Ragnok, may your gold grow like lilies of the field, and your enemies tremble when hearing your name. I am Harry James Potter, and I believe my mother wrote you saying I would be here today.]

"May your gold grow as well, and your enemies die by your hand young Harry. It is a pleasure to see a human that bothers to learn our tongue and surprising that you are so young. If you don't mind we will continue in English," Ragnok replied and indicated for Harry to sit in a plush chair next to his desk.

"Chief Ragnok I know what is said here stays here and I have a story to tell you. It may seem unbelievable, but it is true I so swear on my life and magic," Harry said to the shocked goblin, and then told the story of his previous life and his time between worlds.

Harry told Ragnok that they had to let certain things play out but some things should be changed. One of the things that needed changed was Dumbledore's desire to control Harry. Ragnok agreed to take care of that with goblin mind magic. He would also see to it that Dumbledore replaced the funds he had taken over the years with interest. There were other changes to be made at different times, but the Horcruxes would be gathered and stored in the bank.

Harry asked for, and received an heir test and found he was the heir of Slytherin by right of conquest since he killed Tom Marvolo Riddle on 31 October 1981. He also now had access to Voldemort's vault, since he banished him on the same day and the vault records showed Voldemort as deceased. Harry already knew he was the heir of Sirius Black, Ignotus Peverell, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin Ambrosius, or Myrddin Emrys depending who you talked to.

"Ragnok at what age can I call in an inherited life debt?" Harry asked with a wicked smile that showed no teeth.

"You can at any time after you discover it is owed to your family if you're the heir," Ragnok answered wondering what Harry was thinking.

"I believe Severus Snape just entered the bank as I felt his aura. I would like you to witness my calling his life debt to my father due," Harry stated with an evil smile this time.

Ragnok sent a message to have Snape brought to his office. Snape arrived and Ragnok said, "Mr. Potter asked me to witness his calling in of the life debt that you owed James Charlus Potter. That debt passed on to him as the last Potter heir."

Snape looked at Harry with hate-filled eyes. Then Harry spoke, "Yes Mr. Snape, I look like my father with my mother's eyes and chin. However, I am not James Potter, I am Harry and you owe me a life debt that I'm calling due. My terms are simple, and reasonable. You will do your job as Professor at Hogwarts."

"This means you will teach every student, and treat him or her with respect. You will show no favoritism to any student or group of students. You are the youngest Potions Master in history. As part of your mastery, you had to teach, therefore, you must have been good at it. Yet in the past ten years, we have fewer NEWT graduates with an O in potions than at any time since records started being kept."

After pausing to gather his thoughts Harry continued, "This means we have fewer healers, and Aurors. If this was revealed to Madam Bones along with the fact, you were a marked Death Eater, what do you think your chances are of staying at Hogwarts? My mother's journal says she was quite disappointed in losing her first wizard friend. You broke her heart Severus Snape, for that I could demand many other things of you."

"However, as I said, I'm Harry not James. Yes, I know my father was a git, for several years until he grew up. But, I also know that you didn't, and don't, have clean hands either. Now I give you the choice of an unbreakable vow to do what I just asked, or my next stop is the DMLE." Harry stated this in a cold but even tone, one that told Ragnok and Snape that this was a serious young man.

Severus Snape was surprised that Harry knew the Pureblood ways and how to use them. His choices were to do his job as he should, or lose it and maybe his life as well. He accepted the vow and made it with Ragnok as the witness. Harry thanked him and said he was looking forward to potion's class. Harry said his Mum had made some notes about the Wolfsbane potion that indicated it could be modified to cure the disease.

Harry told Snape that if he mentioned Lily's work, he could have all the royalty the potion might make. Severus thanked Harry and decided that he may look like James, but he definitely was not. He left the bank feeling quite different than he had expected.

"Well Mr. Potter, I think you made quite the impression on Mr. Snape," Ragnok said and looked close at the wizard in front of him. This young boy would make changes to the world, and the Goblin Nation would be there to help him. Harry had all the imprisoned Death Eater's vaults locked down.

"Chief Ragnok may I have three certified copies of my parent's Wills? I know Dumbledore locked down the one in the Ministry, but he doesn't have the power to do that here. I also know that I can't take control of House Potter until next year. However, I can get a guardian I was supposed to, and not one that Dumbledore chose. I also need ₲200 and ₤500. Apparently Dumbledore has my key, so I need the locks changed and an accounting of what he spent and where it went." Harry asked politely and there was no reason not to fulfill his request.

The last thing Harry asked Ragnok was to see if the soul piece in his scar could be removed. He was surprised when it took less than 30 minutes. A Goblin and human healer checked him out before the removal and told Harry the soul piece was using Harry's magic to stay alive. Harry then gave Ragnok a list of the other Horcruxes and the password for the wards. They then negotiated the price for the goblins to destroy the soul pieces from the items. The Lestrange vault would pay the agreed price. Then Harry thanked Ragnok for his time and service then bowed and left the bank with enough money to buy what he needed.

+++OOO+++

Harry bought a three-compartment trunk with feather light, shrinking, expansion, and security charm already on it. After putting it in his pocket, he went to the bookstore and bought the current first year and second year's textbooks and workbooks. He also bought his potion supplies, and a book on ingredients and how they worked together. Harry saw the Quibbler's office and walked toward it. He noticed Luna sitting on the top step staring off into space.

Walking up to her, he asked, "Do you know if Mr. Lovegood is here at this time."

Giving him a big smile she replied, "Yes he is. I'm his daughter Luna."

"Hi Luna, I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Harry said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Come with me Harry, you'll have better luck in getting to see daddy," Luna said and took his hand and led him up the steps. _Bloody hell,_ Harry thought as he felt the magic travel up his arm and straight to his heart.

Luna led him passed the secretary with a wave. Harry wasn't sure this was his best idea but there was no backing out now. Luna introduced him to Xenophilius Lovegood, and Harry asked, "Sir, did you know you were mentioned in my parents will as a potential guardian for me if something happened to my parents?"

The look on Xeno's face told Harry what the answer was before the man spoke, "No Harry, I assure you that I did not. I covered the Wizengamot the day Dumbledore sealed your parents wills, supposedly for your safety."

"Well sir, here are certified copies of my parents wills, certified by Ragnok himself. Just above their signatures, you will see that you and your wife are named just before Madam Bones. I have spent almost nine years in a loveless home. While there was no physical abuse living in a house where people hate you for what you are isn't pleasant. There must have been some magic at work because every time my uncle or aunt wanted to strike out at me they stopped and walked away.

I'm not old enough to take off on my own even though I would be better off with the Potter elves than at the Dursleys. If you are ok with it, I would like to live with you for at least the next year. If this causes you a problem, I'll go see Madam Bones. I came to you first because your name was higher on the list than hers." Harry said fast enough to get it over quickly but slow enough to be understood.

"Well Harry in the Lovegood home the lady is the master of the house, and I am the master here. Therefore, I'm afraid it is up to Luna since she is now the lady of the Rookery, which is what we call our home. So pumpkin what is your decision?" Xeno asked Luna, already knowing the answer.

"Harry can live with us for as long as he wants Daddy." With those twelve words, Luna changed the previous time line ever so slightly.

Michael looked at the others and said, "He has found one of the two, pay up Sirius." Sirius got up and bought Michael a butterbeer leaving the correct change in the container.

Back in the world Xeno said, "Luna why don't you take Harry to Fortescue's for ice cream while I finish this article on Snorkacks."

"Mr. Lovegood did you know they're native to Shetland Island. One of Mum's journals says there is a peninsula on the west side of Shetland Island. Her parents took her there before she started school at Hogwarts, and she saw a strange animal. She asked about it when they went to get supplies, and a local hunter said it was a Snorkack after Mum described it. Her journal says, the hunter told her 'if you want pictures, you need to take them between 22:00 and 03:00.' He also informed them 'the best place to see them is where a creek feeds into a small lake.' Her journal said they are in Sweden also, but due to the difference in the size of the areas, they're easier to spot at Shetland Island." Harry told the excited man.

"Harry since you're going to be living with us, please call me Xeno like your parents did," Xeno told the young boy and smiled as he and his daughter walked out of his office hand in hand.

Harry was surprised to find out that he would be sleeping with Luna. She had the top-most floor, and there was room for two beds. Then at their age, Xeno wasn't concerned about Luna's virtue. Later, he would be more concerned about Harry's virtue than he would Luna's.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble Harry," Luna said while they shared a banana split and a chocolate shake.

"Why, what have you done?" Harry asked growing concerned.

"Our neighbors are the Weasleys, and Ginny's the youngest. She plans on marrying the Boy-Who-Lived and her mother Molly says she will, and they will be rich and live happily ever after. As if being rich could make you happy. When Ginny finds out your living with us, she will go off on me," Luna said showing her concern.

"Well, the solution is one, to get your Dad to take formal guardianship of me, and then they can do nothing about it. In addition, do we want friends who worry about things like that rather than how they feel about us? This girl Ginny doesn't know me, or Harry Potter. The boy she thinks she knows is the Boy-Who-Lived and he doesn't exist. I've seen some of the books written about me."

"Bloody hell Luna, I've never even seen a dragon. How could I defeat one at the age of three? How did I defeat the dark lord at fifteen months old, hit him with a pair of stinky nappies?* That must be it, I hit him in the face, and the nappies caused him to dissolve. Are you sure that you want me using your bathroom? If she goes off on you or me, she won't like the results," Harry said causing Luna to giggle, the giggles turned to a full laugh.

"The truth is she hasn't been much of a friend since Mum died. I think she looks at me as competition for your affections." Luna said with a giggle as Harry's face turned red.

"Well there is no competition I'm getting to know you and not her. I'm sure at some point she'll find out we live together, but who cares? In a year, I'll be the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. People will find out that messing with a Potter is not a wise thing to do. When I put on my ring, the Lovegoods will be under my protection.

I need to know some things about you and your Dad. Little things like when your birthdays are, and what you like to do, what kind of foods you like or don't like. Have you ever been to a Muggle movie?" Harry said and banged heads with Luna when the both went to take a drink from the shake. That caused laughter to ring through Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor.

Luna's tenth birthday was 7 August. Xeno's 37th was 22 November. They had not been to a muggle movie so Harry had to explain what a movie was to Luna. Xeno found them laughing and having a good time. His daughter, who seemed to be crawling into a shell was coming back after less than an hour with Harry.

"Xeno, I was wondering if you would be willing to be my guardian officially. I don't need an answer today, but I would like you to think about it please," Harry said, the hope for a positive answer was showing on his face.

"Actually, Harry it is something I was going to bring up later. I think it's a good idea as it protects both of us and keeps the Ministry's nose out of your life and ours. If you wish we can stop by Ted Tonks' office and he can draw up the paperwork as our solicitor," Xeno replied, shocking Harry and Luna both.

"That's kind of funny Xeno since he is mine as well. But if the Goblins do it, that will end the matter as it will be filed by them before the Ministry gets it grubby paws on the paperwork. I don't think Fudge can take a breath without asking Malfoy for permission. Having a Death Eater involved in my life is not something I want. Malfoy wouldn't dare cross the goblins, so once it's discovered, it's too late for any plans Malfoy may have." Harry replied and added, "Once it's filed through Gringotts if we want Ted Tonks to file it, we still can. That will give us an idea of their plans, and we can shoot them down in the Wizengamot."

"Harry, you just sounded just like your Dad when he planned a prank with Sirius Black helping and Remus Lupin trying to keep them out of trouble. Mia, Luna's Mum, and my one true love, knew your Mum quite well so I know just how James did things." Xeno said with a look that said he was remembering times past with fondness.

Harry suggested they go to the bank and get the paperwork completed before he was discovered. What he didn't say is that he had a notice me not charm on his clothes. Ragnok had the paperwork ready for both Xeno and Amelia Bones. However, they still spent fifteen minutes or more signing and initialing while griping about bureaucrats. At Harry's suggestion, they stopped by Madam Malkin's and bought muggle clothing. Harry offered to take them into London for dinner and a movie.

Harry located the restaurant he wanted because it served several different types of food. At his suggestion, they each got different things, so they could sample different foods. Luna and Xeno had never tasted anything so good. Xeno couldn't get over how cheap things were compared to the cost of restaurant food in the wizard world.

After lunch, he took them to see a re-release of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Luna jumped several times almost ending up in Harry's lap. But the first time that an Imperial Star Destroyer roared on the screen she did jump into his lap. Harry just put his arm around her and quietly told her it was just the noise of the three main engines. They enjoyed the movie and wanted to see the others in the series. They discussed different aspects of the movie as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Rookery. Xeno would have to go first to allow Harry to enter the wards.

"When that big noisy destroyer came out of nowhere, I almost peed my pants," Luna said then giggled.

"Well, they make the sound loud to get a more realistic effect and of course, a surprise now and then keeps your eyes on the screen. I like the way Obi-wan Kenobi used a wandless Confundus Charm on the Imperial guards. I would like ten inches on the difference between the Force and magic young lady," Harry said in his best McGonagall voice.

"Harry if I didn't see you say that I would be looking for Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts," Xeno said laughing at the two children's antics.

"I was doing my third-grade teacher," Harry said and shuddered.

"Was she mean to you Harry?" Luna asked noticing the shudder.

"No, not really, but she had a way of looking through you. One thing you didn't do with Mrs. March was to lie to her. My cousin tried, and she stared him down to the point he messed his pants before telling her the truth. So Dudley got punished for lying and messing his pants. That is if you call no second helping of desert punishment," Harry replied shaking his head. He believed Dudley was headed to jail if he kept on the path he was on now.

+++OOO+++

The Rookery looked and felt different from the last time Harry had visited it. Xeno said he would transfigure an armoire for Harry to put his clothes in. However, Harry called Mitsy and asked her to bring his trunks, and if there was a spare armoire at the manor.

"Mitsy will bring one from the store room Harry sir. May Mitsy be working here please?" the little elf asked.

Harry looked at Luna remembering she was the lady of the house. Luna said yes, making Mitsy cry. In a surprising move, Harry hugged the little elf and asked why she was crying.

"Mitsy is sorry Harry sir, but I is being lonely for years. And there is little work at the manor sir."

"Mitsy it will be alright, but remember that Harry and I will have some chores. That teaches us to be responsible and to take care of ourselves and help others." Luna told the small elf and joined the hug.

"Yes, Miss Luna, Harry's grand mamma is saying the same to Mitsy when James was little." Mitsy told them and popped away. She returned in minutes with an armoire that matched the one in Luna's bedroom then she put his clothes away.

"Luna, Harry how would you two like to join me on a trip to Shetland Island?" Xeno asked.

Luna jumped up and hugged her father this would be her first trip since her Mum passed away. Harry quickly agreed and went to find his mother' journal that mentioned Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Harry held the book next to Xeno's map while Xeno circled where they would be going. Harry suggested they take Mitsy and teach her how to use his camera. An elf could totally disappear but a human wizard always left traces if you or an animal was attuned to magic. Xeno said they would leave Friday and come back Monday afternoon. He left for the Ministry and arranged a portkey for three to Braehoulland, Shetland Island. Since the destination was in Great Britain, the paperwork and cost were minimal. Xeno figured the portkey would take them within five or six miles of their destination. Lily's journal had mentioned meeting the hunter, John Hunter in Braehoulland, so they would make that their base.

Xeno was surprised to find Harry teaching Luna wandless magic when he returned. He sat back and listened to Harry.

"Ok, Luna now that you remember what your accidental magic felt like, repeat the feeling, but direct your magic to float the book a foot off the floor. I found it helped to close my eyes and picture what I wanted to do then open them and just do that." Harry said gently and calmly.

Xeno watched his daughter do what Harry suggested. She had been taught Occlumency from the time she was four, so she knew how to calm herself and look inward. She opened her eyes and looked at the book, and it lifted a foot off the floor.

"Very good Luna, you're beautiful and smart, what a combination. Now float the book to the table and sit it down gently." Harry almost was whispering now while smiling at Luna.

Luna did as Harry directed, and the book made no sound when it landed on the table. She squeaked and hugged Harry, who returned it saying he was proud of her. She was a bit sad when he said no more practice for at least 30 minutes. He explained that at their age, their magic was still developing and like a muscle, it could be overtaxed and damaged.

Harry admitted he discovered he could do things not long after his fifth birthday and had been practicing for almost five years. He pointed to a book that said wandless magic took more power than using a wand did. He explained that was why most wizards relied on wands. He told her that wands were needed for fine work. He said he could hit four people wandlessly easier than he could hit one because wandless magic seemed to spread out quicker. He pointed out that a healthy body meant healthier and stronger magic and mind.

When Luna asked what Harry did to help his health. He showed by running in place, the doing pushups and setups. He said he ran at least two miles outside when the weather permitted. Then he told her about watching people exercising on the television. Then he spent over 20 minutes explaining television or TV to Luna and Xeno.

"Harry sir, Mistress Lily be charming TV at manor. I remember her writing about how she be doing that in her journal. She also be using windmill to make elec-ticy. Mitsy sorry Harry sir for not be's saying that word right."

"Mitsy, don't worry about it. I know you meant electricity," Harry said then spent time telling Luna and Xeno about electricity and how it was used. "Xeno is it true that most magic we do with wands can be done with runes, especially charms and enchanting?"

"Yes, Harry that's true, but it's not a subject until the third year at Hogwarts. Runes are actually an old language… well actually there is more than one that is used to tell what you want magic to do." Xeno replied wondering where Harry was going with this conversation.

"Well the reason I asked is that I've taught myself several languages, including Goblin. I not only speak parsel, I can read and write it. I've looked at Dad's old books and journals, and he loved working with runes. Dad said in one of his journals that an expansion charm was temporary but runes could make the expansion permanent. So I was wondering since Luna and I can't have a wand yet is it illegal for use to practice potions and carve runes?" Harry asked knowing the answer but not showing that.

"You could under adult supervision. Like any magic runes and potions are dangerous and can be explosive. In my former job, I worked with runes especially Nordic runes and old Celtic runes. One danger is mixing languages without a buffer and the correct transition." Xeno said indicating that he had loved his former job Harry knew that he had been an Unspeakable until Mia died.

"The problem I see is that TVs are delicate and when powered can be downright dangerous. Muggles use two types of electricity. With things like televisions, they use one type to get electricity to their houses. The television converts that to the other type for its internal use. The other problem is that we need to insulate the delicate parts of the TV from magic. So we would need to suppress the magic in the house and wards from destroying the inside of the TV set. I would think runes could do that either by suppressing the magic or shunting it around the parts." Harry said mostly thinking out loud, but he was making sense to Xeno.

"Harry this is something that should be doable, but it will take time and a lot of work. So we'll all have to be patient." Xeno said with a smile.

Harry and Luna fell into a pattern he would work with her on wandless magic then they would study runes or look at his mother's journals. They ran when the weather was nice, Harry was pleased that Luna was in good shape. With Mitsy watching over them Xeno didn't fear leaving them at the Rookery while he worked on the Quibbler. Their trip to Shetland Island was successful and Mitsy had taken over 30 pictures of Snorkacks. John Hunter verified that the pictures actually were of Snorkacks.

To most wizards, the Quibbler was a magazine that published outlandish stories. But to those in the know it was encoded messages of thing like who was bribing whom and what the bribe was for. When Luna turned ten, Harry got her a necklace that didn't look that expensive but was charmed by goblins to stop most curses. Mitsy took them all to Potter Manor and she showed Harry how to set the wards to allow Luna and Xeno access. Xeno charmed Luna's necklace as a portkey to Potter Manor with her voice to activate it. The activation code words were Lily's lair.

+++OOO+++

On 20 August, Harry and Luna visited Gringotts and met with Ragnok. Ragnok told them that Dumbledore had been displeased that he had been audited and owed Harry almost ₲200,000. Ragnok told the old man that he was lucky because he wanted to charge Dumbledore with theft but Harry talked him out of that. Dumbledore was put to sleep, and his memory modified and several suggestions made that would cause him to lose interest in Harry.

+++OOO+++

The Wizengamot meeting the fourth Wednesday of August turned out to be interesting. Dumbledore unsealed the Potter Wills saying it would be nine years in November, so there was no reason not to. Harry and Luna smiled knowing they could now prove Dumbledore had misplaced Harry by sending him to the one place his parents said that he was not to go.

"Chief Warlock I have a question please?" Xeno said.

"Yes, Mr. Lovegood." Dumbledore replied.

"Why were the Wills sealed in the first place? Surely, the Wills had no bearing on the safety of the future Lord Potter. At the age of seven or older all Mr. Potter needed to do was ask the goblins to read the Wills, and our treaties say they must comply." Xeno stated pushing Dumbledore towards a corner, which he wouldn't want to be in.

"Mr. Lovegood I assure you I had my reasons," Dumbledore said as if that was sufficient.

"Well I talked to Mr. Potter not long ago. It seems strange that you placed him with the one family that the Potter Wills said he was not to be placed with. He also told me that I was on the list for his placement as was Madam Bones. Why, Chief Warlock, did you override the wishes of his parents and place him with Muggles that hate magic. Why was he placed in a home where he would be hated?" Xeno paused to let that sink in before continuing his questions.

"Mr. Potter assures me he was not physically abused, but it hurt him that he was never shown love. You witnessed the Wills Chief Warlock yet you went against the wishes and bordered on breaking a sacred vow. Why? I think this body, and the public have the right to know. I paid curse breakers to check the wards at his former house and in a word, they are junk. The same people checked mine and said it would take hours to break them assuming I wasn't home.

There was a trace of a blood ward, illegal, as you know, but it has been down for years. It seemed I was meant to work off of love of family so it failed years ago. Harry never considered that place as his home or his aunt and uncle as family. The other thing I found that is strange is that Sirius Black was never given a trial. The Lestranges, Carrows, and others were but Lord Black was not. Why? The laws are clear. He was to be tried within 180 days or be released. Who pays for this travesty of justice? Are our taxes going to be raised to cover the Ministry's blunder?" Xeno stated and looked around the room and found he had a lot of support.

"Mr. Lovegood due to security reasons I cannot answer those questions." Dumbledore said smugly.

Madam Bones stood and said, "I call for a vote to replace the Chief Warlock and a second vote to investigate these charges."

Augusta Longbottom seconded the vote, and it passed 42 to 7 with one abstention.

In what turned out to be another poor move, Dumbledore pulled his wand, and it came to Harry. The Wizengamot was filled with bright golden light as the wand recognized a new master.

"Whoops that was an accident I thought he was going to attack Xeno," Harry said with the most innocent face Luna had ever seen him use.

"Who are you young sir?" Madam Bones asked.

"Harry Potter Ma'am," Harry replied.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems the wand is yours since clearly it has accepted you. Please see me after this meeting and we will talk about the responsibilities of having a wand," Amelia told him then smiled.

"Yes Ma'am."

It took two votes to vote Augusta Longbottom as the new Chief Witch. However, the vote to investigate the charges was put on hold until the next year's session. It was politicking, pure and simple, but it got Sirius moved to a low security cell away from the dementors.

After the Wizengamot session, they met with Madam Bones in her office.

"Mr. Potter, this is no reflection on Xeno, but I have to ask if you have read your parents' Wills?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am, here is a certified copy of the last page signed by Chief Ragnok. Here is the note I found on my birthday when I woke up. I found out later it was from my Mum and delivered by the Potter elf as she had been ordered." Harry answered handing the two items to Amelia.

While Amelia was looking at the last page of the Wills and the note, Harry told her he saw the Quibbler office and went to meet Xeno. She said she understood his reasoning and agreed with it. Xeno showed her the copies of the paperwork naming him Harry's guardian in both worlds.

"I must say Mr. Potter that the display of accidental magic was the most controlled I've ever seen. In fact, if you were older, I would have to suspect it was wandless casting. However, that isn't an issue, but you having a wand could be if you carry it in public. That issue went away when Croaker from the Department of Mysteries recognized the bonding between you and the wand. He told me that the wand must be a family heirloom returning to its rightful master. Since you're over ten years old, you can legally carry it. Xeno will brief you on the Statute of Secrecy that we all live under.

I worked with your father and knew your mother well. I held you shortly after you were born as did Xeno and Mia. I'll do what I can for Sirius Black. You may want to meet Neville Longbottom, since you, and he were together quite a lot as babies. You and Luna are welcome to visit with Susan at any time you wish. The Wizengamot may have voted to put the investigation on hold, but the DMLE has not." Amelia told the three in her office. She showed the sadness she felt about what had happened to Harry and others.

Harry looked at Luna, who nodded then he said, "Luna and I would like to meet Susan and Neville. We have our books for the first two years and are studying ahead. Voldemort isn't dead, whatever Mum did it killed Tom Riddle's body, but Voldemort's sprit fled so it makes sense that he is trying to return. Since I'm the only one that survived his Killing Curse, who do you think he will come after first.

I had the goblins check me out as Mum's note said, and they removed a piece of his soul from my scar. The curse breakers called it a horcrux and said the soul piece was weak indicating that he may have others. They also told me this was some of the foulest magic in existence. It's been around over two thousand years and was developed in China. Several Pharos in Egypt tried using them to become immortal. I have to wonder if they work, since we aren't over run with Egyptian Pharos and Chinese Emperors. They may work in the short term, but not the long term.

However, Voldemort coming back is not a happy thought. I've decided that to learn to defend myself, I need a strong base to build on which is why Luna and I are studying early. Not being able to use a wand until we're eleven is detrimental to our progress." Harry told the shocked adults.

"Harry if you weren't sitting here I would swear you were twenty or older the way you speak," Amelia stated.

"Madam Bones I had five years of schooling in the muggle world. In addition, there you can move at your own pace. They don't hold good students back while teaching to the lowest level. I love to read and do math, so I'm three years ahead of my contemporaries in English and math. The funny part with my so-called relatives is that my cousin is two grades behind where he should be. Yet he got presents for failing while I received dirty looks for getting ahead." Harry replied shaking his head while remembering his time at the Dursleys.

"Harry, if I may call you that," Harry nodded and smiled so Amelia continued, "how far in math did you get?"

"I don't have the results yet, but I took the Calculus exam in early June. I treated math as a language once I got into algebra. I met a visiting professor from Cambridge University, and he told me that calculus was the language used by engineers and scientists. I seem to have a natural ability with languages, and once I looked at algebra that way it was a lot easier. In my fourth year, I finished Algebra, Geometry, and Trigonometry. Then in my fifth form, I completed Differential and Integral Calculus. I speak French, German, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, some Greek, Latin, Goblin, and Parsel. While my parents wanted me to go to Hogwarts, I'm looking at other schools that don't hold students back. Teaching to the lowest common denominator makes better students get bored, and many give up and never reach their full potential." Harry said with all the conviction a ten-year-old could muster.

"Harry if I told Croaker what you just said, he would be at your door begging you to join the Department of Mysteries." Amelia stated with a smile while Xeno nodded in agreement.

"Madam Bones anyone with the desire to learn can do this, I'm not all that special. I'll admit I'm unusual, but with my relatives, it was easy for me to get lost in books. I didn't have friends until I met Luna. Those that might have liked me were driven off by Dudley and his gang. Most didn't like me because I was so far ahead of them. It's hard to convince someone they can do the same if they don't want to work to achieve what you're doing." Harry replied wondering if the Department of Mysteries might be the answer that he was searching for. He really didn't want to leave Luna and Xeno.

"Harry I get the feeling this is your way of telling me that what I saw was wandless magic and not accidental," Amelia said with a hidden question in the statement.

"Madam Bones…"

"Harry, unless it's official business, please call me Amelia or Aunt Amelia."

"Yes Ma'am, accidental magic is wandless magic. It's uncontrolled but wandless, and if recognized early it can be developed and controlled. I've controlled my magic for years. Things got tense in the Dursley house after my first year of school. My uncle raised his hand to strike me and I bounced him off a wall accidentally, cracking three ribs. At least on two other occasions when I had to remind them that I was a wizard and that I wasn't going to put up with being physically abused. I blame Dumbledore for this and it's another reason I'm not sure going to Hogwarts is the right thing for me since he's the Headmaster." Harry told Amelia shocking her even more.

As a member of the school board, this was a way she could get Dumbledore removed even Malfoy would go for that. She would also speak to Croaker about what Harry told her. Amelia had to admit this young boy was far more forward in his thinking than most adult wizards that she knew. Controlling wandless magic at his age was unheard of for centuries.

Xeno was thinking about the heirloom law so after they left Amelia, he took them to the bank and to the Lovegood vault. Having no success there, he took them to the Ollivander vault since Mia was Garrick Ollivander's daughter. Luna hadn't made five steps into the vault, when a wand came to her. Xeno and Harry saw the golden glow as the wand and Luna bonded.

They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Harry was looking for books on Runes when he turned a corner while looking at a book. He bumped into a young girl.

"Excuse me pretty lady, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger, I wasn't looking where I was going either. These books are so interesting. Do you know if it's normal getting a letter inviting you to a school a year before you can attend?" Hermione asked.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: **I chose to use Goblin instead of gobbledygook since the Internet defines it gobbledygook as:_ gob·ble·dy·gook - ˈgäbəldēˌgo͝ok,-ˌgo͞ok - noun informal... Defined as: language that is meaningless or is made unintelligible by excessive use of abstruse technical terms; nonsense._ To me this is insulting to an intelligent race of non-human origin.

TBC


	3. 2 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkkk 2

**3 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkk**

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and the description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

**This picks up where August 1990 left off.**

**From Chapter 2 (August 1990): **_"Excuse me pretty lady, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" Harry asked._

"_Hermione Granger, I wasn't looking where I was going either. These books are so interesting. Do you know if it's normal getting a letter inviting you to a school a year before you can attend?" Hermione asked._

**Chapter 3 – The Fall of 1990**

**Diagon Alley**

"If you're the first witch or wizard in your family in several generations it isn't unusual. The school hopes you'll get your books early and study ahead. However, they don't recommend some books that will help you and your family to adjust to the wizard world. Come with me Hermione and we'll ask Luna and her father to recommend some that will help you.

I would also recommend that you ask the goblins for an heir test. Some old family's magic lies dormant for years before it reappears. Who knows you may be the heir of one of the founders of Hogwarts? The goblins charge ₲2 for this service and, of course, there is no guarantee that they will find anything except that you are a first-generation witch." Harry said as he led her to Luna and Xeno.

The Grangers found them, and Xeno introduced Harry and Luna to Dan and Emma Granger. He recommended several books not on the book list to the delight of Hermione. Harry suggested the heir test to Dan and Emma then offered to take them to the bank. When he entered the bank, Harry was informed Ragnok wanted to see him, so he asked the Grangers to join him.

Upon entering Ragnok's office, Harry bowed and said, "Good morning Chief Ragnok." The Grangers took his cue and bowed. Harry introduced them and told Ragnok that he had suggested Hermione have an heir test. Ragnok agreed that it was a good idea and performed the test, and waived the fee.

When the results came back Ragnok said, "Interesting, very interesting Miss Granger or should I say Granger-Ravenclaw, please return to the bank on 19 September to claim your title as Lady Granger-Ravenclaw. I'm sure that Heir Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin will suggest you visit the Ravenclaw vault before you leave the bank today. Mr. and Mrs. Granger your daughter is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw one of the four founders of Hogwarts.

As far as the wizard world is concerned, she is not only a Pureblood Witch she is royalty. Both of you are descendants of Rowena, although through different lines. You are actually cousins five times removed so this is nothing for you to be concerned about. Most humans are related if we go back far enough. Our tests go back before Merlin."

Ragnok then turned to Harry. "Harry I asked to see you because we discovered that Dumbledore stole more than we originally found. He had an accomplice in the bank and another outside. The Goblin Hookshank, has been tried and executed, his vaults were emptied, and the funds added to your trust vault. The outside accomplice is a Mrs. Molly Weasley. She maintained a separate vault from the family vault so it has been seized. However, it does not contain enough to cover the principal, interest, and fines that were levied." Ragnok said, and his look caused the Grangers to sit back in their chairs.

"Chief Ragnok, let's keep this quiet, for the time being. We still need Dumbledore free for our plan to work. Then once that is completed, he's yours to deal with. The Wizengamot couldn't make a decision if their lives depended on it. I thank you and your people for the time and effort you have spent to right this wrong." Harry said as he stood and bowed.

"Are you in a rush to leave my presence Harry?" Ragnok asked with a smile.

"Not at all Ragnok but you are a busy man, and time is money as you have said before. I'm sure you have better things to do than chat with a ten-year-old wizard." Harry said returning the smile.

""Yes, ten going on forty and crossing verbal swords with you is always a pleasure. Unfortunately, you are correct about me needing to get back to work. I do not like the fact we had an account manager that didn't put his customer first. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Miss Hermione it's been my pleasure meeting you. From now on, you will deal with the VIP teller or me," Ragnok said and returned their bows.

As they headed to the lobby Hermione asked, "Why did you call him Chief, Harry?"

"It's the title he uses, Hermione. He is the leader of the Goblin Nation and equivalent to a king. Before his father passed on, he was the Potter and Gryffindor account manager. After he took his new position, he kept those accounts. Now let's take you to the Ravenclaw vault you may be surprised at what you see. While I could spend the principal balance of the Potter vault, all I can use from the Gryffindor vault is the interest. But then I don't think I could spend almost ₲750,000 per month so I don't worry about it." Harry said as if it was no big deal and to him, it wasn't.

"Harry, you make ₤37.5 million in interest per month?" Dan asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, on the Gryffindor vault, however, with the Slytherin vault, and the Potter vault it's nearly four times that. Nevertheless, I can't spend it until next year, even if I wanted to. My trust vault had around ₲95,000 in it a few days ago but it is probably a million or more now. I get two percent more in interest on my Potter vault so I'll move most of Hookshank's money into it. I'll live off the trust vault until I turn 17, and reinvest the interest on the other vaults.

The goblins are a profit driven race so the more they make for me they more they make for themselves. Once Hermione gets the Ravenclaw ring, you should move your accounts to Gringotts. Among other things you'll get higher return and lower taxes." Harry told the shocked Grangers.

When they arrived at the carts, Harry asked for a VIP cart in fluent goblin.

"I hope you enjoy roller coasters because this is more fun and Avalanche has nothing on this ride," Harry told the Grangers. Dan and Emma got in the back, and Harry put Hermione in the front between him and the goblin.

The first 100 yards they thought Harry was joking. Then cart seemed to drop straight down and turn right, left, right, down, up, and so it continued. Harry pointed out the dragons as they descended to the lower levels. They were amazed when they went through a waterfall but didn't get wet. Harry explained if they were wearing a glamour charm, or they were under any form of mind control magic it would have been washed away.

"We just passed the Slytherin vault. The Ravenclaw vault is next. Then there are the Hufflepuff, Potter, Gryffindor, and Emrys vaults. Merlin's is vault one. The founders' vaults are in alphabetical order. I asked Ragnok why the Potter vault was after the Gryffindor vault. In the old days, the name would be Gryffindor-Potter, but around 1526, things got changed so that the dominant blood is named first. Therefore, my name is Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Emrys-Slytherin-Black.

The Slytherin is by right of conquest. The Black is by blood adoption by my godfather, who cannot produce an heir. I could add several more but don't want to do that. I go by Potter, unless I need to do otherwise. Ah Hermione here we are, for now you are the only one that can enter until you get your ring. Come with me and I'll show you how to open the vault." Harry informed them and the Grangers thought he was a treasure trove of information.

Harry showed Hermione where to place her palm so the door could recognize her as the true heir. The door opened, and Hermione's eyes got huge.

"Breathe Hermione, its only gold, the treasure will be the books and artifacts. Now enter the vault but be ready to catch a wand if one bonds to you." Harry told the shocked girl remembering his own shock at seeing the vaults.

A wand flew to Hermione, and the bond glow indicated it had found its master. Hermione had to be talked out of the vault, as she wanted to read the scrolls and journals that she saw. Harry finally told her to try to read one. The bookcase knocked her on her bum.

"No ring, no access except to see if you have a wand." Harry said his snigger coming through as he watched her rubbing her butt.

"You could have warned me Harry," She said giving him the look.

"I did warn you, more than once, in fact, it's not my fault you chose not to listen. However, since you think it's my fault, I'll rub your bum for you if you wish." Harry said with his face showing he was serious, his wink at Emma told a different story.

"That's all right I can do that myself, but I've read that we can't use a wand at home until we're 17 so what good does this do me?" Hermione asked her face was red, from her forehead to below her neck.

"Well it's a family heirloom that happens to be a wand. You can use an heirloom if you're ten or older." Harry said and reached for her hand to help her into the cart. When they touched, they both felt the connection go from his heart to hers and her heart to his. Dan and Emma saw the flash of magic and wondered what it meant.

In another plane Michael said, "Right Sirius, I'll get the butterbeer. I really thought it wouldn't happen until next year. Who is giving odds on Luna being Mrs. Potter?"

+++OOO+++

When they reached the top, the Lovegoods were waiting for them, and Luna jumped into Harry's arms. Hermione gave them a sad look, and then Harry and Luna pulled her into the hug.

"For the first time since 1083 the heirs of the founders are united," Luna stated as the magic swirled around the three preteens. Xeno smiled, and the Grangers wondered what the hell was going on.

"Mr., Mrs. Granger, please come with us to our home, and I'll try to explain what has happened. This place has ears and what I have to say is for us and only us." Xeno said, and the Grangers agreed.

"Xeno, I may have something closer to the Grangers, Mr. Granger where do you live?" Harry asked.

"South of Billericay on the south east corner of the Burstead Golf course," Dan answered.

"Do you know how far it is to the middle of the east side of Hanningfield Reservoir from your home?" asked Harry.

"It's not far Harry, I'd say between 15 and 20 miles at the most," Dan replied.

"Xeno, Potter Manor is where I described it, and it's time for us to see it. Mitsy says it's ready, and the new video and sound system are working. Once we see it, we can decide where we want to stay and where to meet with the others," Harry told his guardian.

With that agreed they decided to travel with the Grangers, so they wouldn't have to come back to get their car. Rather than expand the car, Luna sat in Harry's lap telling Hermione they could change places at the halfway point. Xeno did a bit of magic. He told Dan he could now get through traffic faster. He said when Dan got to the front of the other cars, the stop lights would change so he could go through. He had to convince the Grangers that their car could squeeze between others to get to the front. Then he explained a notice-me-not charm. He also added an ever-filling charm to the petrol tank.

Just past Romford, Luna changed places with Hermione. How she knew they were half way to the manor no one knew, but they discovered she was very close in her estimate. Harry had Dan stop at a ruined gate. Harry got out and placed his hand on the old gate. It recognized him and seemed to come alive as it morphed into a beautiful gate that said Potter Manor. They drove up a wide driveway into a parking lot at the west side of a huge manor house.

"Harry how big is this place?" Hermione asked in awe of what she was seeing.

Mitsy popped out of the house and said, "They is being three wings with eight guest apartments each. Each apartment being having two bedrooms each wif own bathroom and sitting room. Northeast wing be having ballroom and game room. Southeast wing be having what Mistress Lily be calling theatre room. West wing you be seeing have master suite, formal and informal dining and sitting rooms. Upper level basement be having dueling room, potions lab, and kitchen. Lower level basement be having swimming pool, wine cellar and food storage. There be libraries in each wing, plus being books in each apartment. Potter library may be accessed from Master suite by Potters only. Other libraries have common magic or magic gained by conquest not put in Potter library. Only Lord Potter and wives or concubines may being entering Potter library."

"Wives, concubines?" Emma asked.

"Heir Harry sir is being Head of Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Merlin, Peverell, Slytherin, and Black. While not have to having wives for Gryffindor, Merlin, Peverell, and Slytherin he may wish to revive those lines. But he must take wife for Lady Potter and Lady Black before him being 25 years old. This be old law set down by Merlin to high council. Lord Sirius and Lord Harry be Earls, Lady Luna, and Lady 'Moine be Countess and soul bonded to Lord Harry. The other lines continue in magic but not be continuing in name.

Earl can take two wifes and five concubines for house to insure heir. Lady Luna and Lady 'Moine must be having son and daughter to extend Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw lines. Gryffindor and Slytherin is being paternal lines. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is being maternal. If Lady Luna and Lady 'Moine not be having son or daughter then Lord Harry must take second wife for house." Mitsy told the group and the shock showed on six faces for different reasons.

Mitsy led them into the large manor and served the adults' brandies while the preteens had butterbeers. Xeno then began to explain about the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and what they meant. Dan and Emma weren't pleased when he mentioned that Luna and Hermione could be placed under a curse that could force them to marry someone. He suggested a formal betrothal contract stating that it protected not only the children but also their family. Xeno suggested Hermione join Luna and Harry for training saying he would teach her to protect her mind from the Imperiuse curse. While he was speaking Harry was deep in his thoughts.

"Xeno's right, as long as there are Death Eaters and other less than honorable wizards out there, the three of us are in danger. Hermione would be protected by my six houses and the Lovegoods plus those of our allies. We are both allied to the House of Bones, and the House of Longbottom, which are Baronies. Amelia Bones is head of house Bones and is the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE. Augusta Longbottom is the Chief Witch, or leader of the Wizengamot and both are forces to be reckoned with.

It may be slightly more stupid to cross a goblin than one of those two witches but not much. One problem is that many Pureblood bigots remain silent and seem to disagree with the more vocal ones. They are disagreeing, but it's the method they disagree with and not the bigotry. Since this Pureblood trash started, there has been a dark lord rise every fifty years or less. These idiots are inbreeding themselves to extinction. Bloody hell even dumb animal recognize the need to bring new blood into the gene pool." Harry stated his jaw set tightly indicating he was angry. Even the Grangers could feel his aura. He found Luna on his lap asking him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, but these idiots are still living in the 16th century and the way they're going will mean we are thrown into a war we can't win. They hate non-magicals because they think wizards are superior because of magic, and they're superior because of blood. I wonder how close Voldemort was to having the Queen step in during the last war. This time Parliament and the rest of the government won't stand for terrorism.

If the Queen's marines are told to kill anyone who points a stick at them, we're in deep dragon dung. Xeno if you want a betrothal contract between Luna and me, I'll sign it. Dan the same thing goes for Hermione. If anyone and I mean anyone, tries to break them, they will go down hard. If necessary, I'll forge Dad's signature to a betrothal agreement dated in 1980.

The fact the heirs of the founders are together will get out sooner or later, it's not something that can be kept secret. If we're lucky, we have a year, but it could be announced tomorrow. Dan, Emma one of the problems in the wizard world is a thing called animagus. These wizards and witches can change into animals or insects. The cat you don't pay any attention to may be a reporter, thief, or worse. That cat could be a beetle, deer, dog, snake, sparrow, or anything. There are ways for wizards to tell if we can cast a charm on them. We can even force them back into their human shape." Harry said growing irritated of his past with Rita Skeeter.

"Won't this soul bond protect you three?" Emma asked.

"Only to a point, it's illegal to try to break them and nearly impossible once the bond matures. While it will change later, at eleven I'm not interested in having sex with either of these two beautiful ladies. In addition, I happen to like being a live Harry not a dead one. I'm sure Dan and Xeno along with you ladies would protest against the idea of sex between three eleven-year olds. While the age of consent in the wizard world is twelve years old, that's atrocious."

"That is a decision no twelve-year-old has any business making. Of course in the wizard world we're considered adults at 17 not 18. In the non-magical world at 18, you're not a full adult that usually happens at 21 unless things have changed recently. Yet in the wizard world, at seventeen I can legally sit in the Leaky Cauldron and drink whiskey while I'm carrying a dangerous weapon." Harry said answering more than her question.

"Carrying what kind of weapon Harry?" Dan asked as Harry's wand shot into his hand.

"By saying two words, I could kill anyone. By saying one, I could drive you into insanity while torturing you. The torture curse fires all of your nerve endings at once. In less than five seconds if I remove it, you will shake for an hour or more. If I want to be messy, I could use a Reducto and blow a hole through your chest. So yes, it's a wand, but it's a weapon also. There is no evil magic; the Killing Curse was developed to slaughter cattle humanely to feed students at Hogwarts. The levitation charm allows me to lift things. The Killing Curse is considered unforgivable and dark magic now."

"The levitation charm is considered light magic and taught the first year of school. What happens if I levitate a person to two hundred feet and cancel the charm? Magic isn't dark or light that is determined by the intent of the user. The torture charm was invented by a healer to restart a stopped heart. The non-magical doctors use electricity for that. They are different methods to get the same or similar results." Harry replied and the adults began to wonder how the hell an eleven-year-old knew this.

"I know most of this because I read…"

"What he means is he has his nose in a book all of the time. The exceptions are if we run, or he's helping me with magic. He has a gift that allows him to take in a whole page at once. He's teaching me that and I'm getting better, but he's had years of practice on me. It gets a bit irritating when I ask a question, and he quotes me page and paragraph numbers." Luna said then kissed Harry's cheek to show him she wasn't irritated with him.

"Out of curiosity how many of the class books have you read Harry?" Hermione asked thinking she had found people like her that loved to learn.

"That's a hard question Hermione. I've read all seven years for classes from 1971 through 1978 plus those that were used last year that were different. I've read Mum and Dad's journals and notes. I've read the first three books of law not the junk that came after them, as they're not valid. Merlin set forth the laws with input from Artur Pendragon and the Knights of the Round Table. In Book 3, he made it clear the laws could be modernized, but not supplanted or added to. Only the laws of Great Britain can do that.

Book 1, page 1, very clearly states all magical beings that can communicate in the common language, which is English now, shall be treated as equal under the law. The Minister for Magic is similar to the Prime Minister. He can't do a whole lot without the approval of parliament via making laws or declaration. However, Minister Fudge thinks he is Emperor Cornelius. The Chief Warlock or Witch calls the Wizengamot to order, maintains order, and is the Chief Justice more or less. Crap I got on my soapbox again, sorry." Harry said, looking ashamed of rattling on.

"Actually I was learning quite a lot and not liking most of what I was hearing. It appears the British wizard world is run by Pureblood males," Hermione said.

"Oi, I'm a Pureblood male," said Harry and Xeno as one, Luna just giggled.

"Xeno, she's both right and wrong, some of the Pureblood witches are worse bigots than the men. However, the Wizengamot is predominately a bastion of Pureblood males and older ones at that. Much as the House of Lords have hereditary seats, the Wizengamot has the same. Unfortunately, there is no House of Commons in the wizard world. The British wizard world thinks of itself as leaders in the wizard world, and they couldn't be more wrong."

"We are laughable in the eyes of the North Americans, Australians, Japanese, Chinese, French, Italians, and several other members of the International Confederation of Wizards. That fact was pointed out during the rise of Grindlewald and again during the rise of Voldemort. Great Britain refused to aid Europe wizards with Grindlewald until it was almost too late."

"Dan, Emma, Hermione, Grindelwald was known to you as Heinrich Himmler. He was a vicious dark lord who was responsible for the death of millions. In his early years, he was Dumbledore's lover, which is why the great Dumbledore took so long to defeat him. Our Ministry's refusal to aid the continent came back to bite them in the butt with Voldemort. The ICW refused to aid in the war against Voldemort saying it was an internal matter. Those were the words our Ministry used years earlier."

"Dumbledore is a powerful wizard but he's also around 110 years old and thinks he's the greatest wizard since Merlin. If he were, he would have put Grindlewald and Tom Riddle down early and hard. He spouts equality and fair treatment of Muggles. But in the 30 or more years he was Chief Warlock, there was no legislation that supported those beliefs. And the real shame is that he didn't point to law book one." Harry told the others bringing silence to the informal sitting room.

"Getting back on the point, Xeno, how sure are you that a betrothal contract will protect our daughters?" Dan asked.

"I'm staking Luna's life on it Dan. Word on the street is to leave Harry Potter alone since he visits with Chief Ragnok. No wizard would risk his life and money on messing with Ragnok. We could move our money offshore, and with a word, he could call it back and make it so that we have to enter the bank to get funds. Once you cross the inner doors, you're in goblin territory and under his rule. If our laws don't stop them, the thought of messing with him damn sure will. The Potters have been Goblin Friends for centuries, and I expect when Harry turns eleven that he will be elevated to that status if not sooner." Xeno replied to answer Dan the best he knew how.

"What's your opinion Hermione?" Dan asked his only daughter.

"Dad this is all a bit overwhelming. I mean we just met earlier today, and we're making life-changing decisions. I have a feeling its necessary and from what I've heard I like Harry and Luna and Mr. Lovegood. I'll admit when Harry held my hand, I felt something between us. In addition, when the three of us hugged I felt a connection to Harry and Luna. Harry doesn't like the idea we're being forced into a situation, and I agree with that. However, he also accepted it thinking it was the best way to protect Luna and me. I think we should do it, and do it as soon as possible." Hermione said with a sigh then found herself hugged by Harry and Luna again.

Mitsy appeared with more drinks and said, "You's is being smart. Mr. James planned for this and other things Harry sir. There being contract in you's safe in the Master suite. Mitsy can be giving combination, but you must open. Mitsy cannot."

Harry followed Mitsy and opened the safe. He found a letter with the contracts and smiled.

_Son,_

_If you're reading this, you've been told that you must take at least two wives. Ow, damn it Lily you approved of the adoption as well. In the safe are six contracts that are dated between 1 May 1980, and 1 Feb 1981. Touch a contract with a wand and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to doing good." Then print the girls name on the contract, and it will change to my writing. Have the parents or guardian sign below our signature and the contract will disappear. It will go to Gringotts and Chief Ragnok's office where he will take care of the copies, and two will appear back in front of you._

_Your Dad and Mum_

_James Lily_

Harry found them at the informal dining room table, and he did as instructed and passed the first contract to Xeno and the second to Dan. The Grangers were shocked when the contracts turned blue and disappeared. Less than ten minutes later the copies of the contracts appeared in front of Harry. He gave Dan and Xeno their copies. He started to say something when a letter appeared in front of him. He read it out loud.

_Mr. Harry James Potter-Black,_

_This is to inform you of your betrothal to Miss Luna Marie Lovegood. The betrothal contract was signed by your parents and Mr. Xeno Lovegood on 1 May 1980. Congratulations on your betrothal and finding Mrs. Potter at such a young age._

_Be informed that there is a second betrothal contract with Miss Hermione Jean Granger. This contract was signed on 3 June 1980 by your parents, and Mr. Daniel John Granger and Mrs. Jean Emma Granger. Congratulations on your betrothal and finding Mrs. Black at such a young age._

_The Potters have long been Goblin Friends as was Mr. Sirius Black. Normally, you would be declared as a Goblin Friend on your eleventh birthday. However, due to your betrothal, the council and I have decided that you should be elevated to Goblin Friend status today. This status includes the Lovegood and Granger family members. As a Goblin Friend, you are under our protection and mine, in particular._

_May your gold grow like wild grass, and your enemies fall by your hand._

_Ragnok_

_High Chief of the Goblin Nation_

_22 August 1990_

"Harry I'll need to get the Goblin Friend part out in the morning, the Daily Prophet will have a story on the double betrothal in the morning. My story of us being Goblin Friends will stop any thoughts of doing something stupid." Xeno said, and Dan asked if he could be any help. Xeno thanked him but said it was done by magic, but that he was welcome to come with him. Dan decided he would do that later and would stay with Emma and Hermione now.

"Mitsy"

"Yes Harry sir."

"Since we are betrothed can I show the ladies the Potter library now?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry sir, because yous is married."

"WHAT!"

"Youse has soul bond, youse signed betrothal contract, makes youse married Harry sir. Youse needing to go to Gringotts and becoming adult so you is Lord Potter-Black. Marriage be legal at age eight wif soul bond Harry sir. It is being in book of bonds in the library. Gringotts know youse is married, Ministry knows youse is married."

"Mitsy please go to Mr. Lovegood and tell him, so he knows what to put in the Quibbler." Harry said then mumbled, "I am so not ready to be a husband."

For some strange reason Dan and Emma accepted the marriage and found Harry's words funny and began to laugh, which sat the girls off and finally, Harry also.

"Harry no man is ever really ready to be a husband and what is worse is when it comes time to have children you'll find you're not ready for that either. However, somehow you manage to do it. You'll make a few mistakes like your parents did, but you know it is worth it. I can't say I'm happy about Hermione being married at almost eleven, but then I'm not surprised either. Emma and I knew the first time we kissed that we would get married. Of course, we did wait almost three months. Another letter and a box appeared in front of Harry.

_Lord Potter-Black_

_The book of soul bonds indicates your marriage to Lady Luna Potter-Hufflepuff-Lovegood and Lady Hermione Black-Ravenclaw-Granger. Should you wish to carry on the Lovegood, and Granger names I suggest you name the second son Lovegood-Potter and Granger-Black the first born sons will carry the same name as their mothers, with the addition of the Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell of course. However, those names are only used for formal meetings. Your full name will be used at time such as your first introduction to the Wizengamot, or if you want to put someone in their place. _

_The boxes contain the Potter and Black family engagement and wedding rings. I'm sure that you know how to enlarge the box. Once you close the lid the rings will return to the proper vaults. Bring your wives to the bank as soon as possible. This letter will function as a portkey with the activation phrase Potter to Gringotts. Your in-laws are welcome of course. I'm sure they have many questions._

_Ragnok_

"Well ladies and gentleman we just gained a large family. As far as the goblins are concerned, we're part of the Goblin Nation and therefore, will be treated as family. Our investment return rate just increased, and taxes just went down. Furthermore, once this is announced everything we buy will be discounted by the stores. They want to make a good impression, in case they need to borrow money from Gringotts. Dan, Emma, when you shop Diagon Alley wear Potter's family robes, and you get the lowest prices. You would think those who could afford to pay more would, but it's the other way around." Harry said but didn't start the rant he wanted to, it would be like preaching to the choir.

+++OOO+++

Harry took the girls to the library and Hermione's eyes got huge. She had never seen this many book outside of the London library. Harry thought she would faint when she found the original works of William Shakespeare. Harry went to the grimoire and asked it for books on soul bonds. Then he asked for books that his in-laws could read about soul bonds and got a smaller copy of the originals. He escorted the ladies out of the library with Hermione protesting.

"You have years to read these Hermione, and your parents need information now dear." Harry told her and she relaxed and nodded then thanked him.

Harry sat on a love seat and passed his hand over one of the books and a copy appeared. He asked Luna to float it to Dan, and he did the same to Emma. Then he did the same thing with two more books.

"These are copies of books from the Potter library. Potter specific magic was removed by ancient magic. What magic remains is what is available to the public, or captured magic from defeated houses that my ancestors didn't deem worthy to protect. My family has always fought for the light, even though we may use dark magic. However, as I said magic really isn't dark, intentions are. Our books are larger because Hermione and Luna are now Potters and the grimoire recognized them as such. This house, as well as our other properties, is sentient in that they recognize Potters."

"I'm sure now that the manor is occupied the house elves will come home from the fields. Potter elves are not slaves, they have access to any funds they need and may take days off as they want. But then again try to force and elf to take a day off and you'll have a crying elf wanting to know what it did to be punished. Their magic comes from the Master of the house. In his or her absence, they draw magic from the house or fields. They also gain strength physically and magically by working and serving. The saying elves live to work is backwards. They work to live but they love working."

"When we have visitors other than family, they will call me Master or Lord Harry. They will call Luna and Hermione Mistress and you Mister and Missus as they will call everyone else. Single ladies they call Miss or Madam. Darn I did it again, Luna you need to hush me when I get started like this. You know me better than Hermione, so I'm giving you the job, later she can share it with you." Harry shook his head and the girls giggled while Dan and Emma sniggered.

"Harry you're a good teacher and not at all boring. We have learned more in the past few hours than I probably would have in years if you and Hermione hadn't run into each other." Emma said, and her body language said she spoke from her heart.

Harry placed his right palm on the book he kept after passing Luna one, and Hermione the other. He said, "Open to information on soul bonds." When he removed his hand, the book opened, and he smiled.

"Ok Luna you'll need to push a little magic into it, not much, like levitating a feather. Hermione, Luna, and I will start you with wandless magic after breakfast. Be warned that it takes a while, and it is easy to do much and hurt your body and your magic. The rewards are worth the patience required. We also run and workout before breakfast, and now that we're here we have aerobic videos we can use on rainy days."

"I told Luna earlier you were a powerful witch, and she agrees. Your aura tells us that, and we'll teach you how to read auras and people when we start you on mind magic before bedtime tonight. You only saw the library, but our master suite is actually three apartments with separate bedrooms and bathrooms but one common area. Each of us has our own office in our bedrooms and there is a common office for the three of us." Harry said to his ladies.

"Mmmm, Harry it sounds like you plan on the girls sleeping in the Master suite. What happens if we say no to that?" Emma asked, although she was not sure she wanted the answer.

"Sure no problem," Harry said and looked back down at his book while Luna giggled.

"Luna what is it," Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her control.

"Did Harry just say the manor is sentient and recognizes Potters?" Luna asked.

"Yes"

"Are you a Potter?"

"Yes, Potter-Black but a Potter."

"Where would a Mistress of the house sleep in a sentient house?" Luna asked.

"The house will ensure I sleep in the Master suite." Hermione said as the light came on.

"The house will force you to the Master suite unless the Master of the house orders you to sleep elsewhere as a form of punishment. That is something you do not want to feel, as part of you will be missing. This is standard in Most Ancient and Noble Houses and in most other old wizard houses as well. There are cases where some men marry to produce an heir and do not bond with their wives where they maintain separate bedrooms after the wife has given them an heir."

"Homosexuality is not open in the wizard world, but it is not frowned on either. Of course, the prominent group of homosexuals is pureblood males from old but not ancient families. The odd thing is that lesbians can marry under certain circumstances, but gay men cannot. The females lose the more dominant family name but may adopt to keep both names alive if they don't have brothers…" Luna told Hermione with Dan and Emma all ears.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted.

"Language Harry!" three female voices said as one.

"Dan, please find the chapter title the nature of soul bonds. There should be a paragraph that starts, 'the bonded must maintain contact' please read that paragraph please but try not to kill the messenger." Harry told Dan with a touch of fear in his voice.

**Chapter 4 – The Fall of 1990 Continued**

**Potter Manor **

Dan's face turned red then he looked at the kids again and was glad they were kids. "Harry I can't say I'm thrilled about this. However, I will say I'm glad that you three are ten and not sixteen. Emma it appears that the children have to sleep together with as much skin contact as possible. It suggests, and rather strongly, that they do this for the first month for the bond to settle properly. I see no reason not to stay here for the next month if Harry allows it of course. With what Xeno did for the Mercedes, we'll need to shut up the house and bring your car here. We can check on the house on the way here every evening." Dan said and saw Harry relax a little.

"What about Hermione's schooling, Daniel?" Granger Emma asked.

"That part I can solve," Harry said then after a pause, he continued. "However, to tell you the whole story, I need your permission to protect your minds from intrusion until I can teach you to do that. The way our mind works is that the information we take in last gets stored permanently last. What I'll do is package what I tell you in a shield, that only you and I can access. I'll need to access it later if you want the shield taken down. We also need to wait until Xeno gets back so I only have to say this once. I suggest we do it after dinner.

I'll contact Ragnok and have him set wards on your home so that no one can enter it while you're gone. Mitsy will get your mail and check the house daily. Therefore, unless you want to, there is no need to stop there. You can use the excuse, if you need one, that you're caring for a sick relative. When I take care of Hermione's non-magical schooling, she'll be ready to attend university when she leaves Hogwarts. I should say assuming we go to Hogwarts, which as owners I think we should."

"Hopefully my biggest problem with Hogwarts will be settled tomorrow at the board meeting. Hermione what I'll do with you is basically what Spock in Star Trek did and that's a mind merge. I'll transfer you the knowledge of how to protect and how to sort your mind. Once we get you up to speed on wandless magic, we'll do the same thing for all magic courses. With magic, we'll have the practical to work on so we'll be about a year or two ahead of the other students at Hogwarts. This means we keep our heads down do the work and raise our hands only if no one else does."

"If things go as I hope we won't have to do that for very long. I plan to invite Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones here to teach them magic. What do you think will happen when the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's niece and the Chief Witch's grandson writes and complains to their guardians they are being held back because the class has to wait for the dumb ones before we move on?" He looked at Luna and frowned… she just giggled and shrugged.

"I take it that they are on the school board or whatever it's called. They won't be happy with spending ₲1500 for what is supposed to be the best magical school." Hermione answered and frowned.

"No frigging way! Tuition is ₲1000 for Luna and me. Actually, that's wrong because heirs attend free. Dan, please tell me that you haven't paid the school yet," Harry said his magic expanding so they could feel it. He found Hermione on his lap whispering for him to settle down.

"I haven't, we have until next 31 July to decide. What's wrong?" Dan asked. He was curious about what pissed his new son-in-law off.

"They're charging Muggleborns 50 percent more than Purebloods. The Pureblood asses are getting a discount and the Muggleborns are making up the difference. This crap will stop tomorrow. I am so not ready for this yet. Think Harry. Use the grey matter behind your eyes and between your ears. We leave it be for this year and pay interest on the overpayment. Sorry folks if I didn't have a lovely lady on my lap, I'd be pacing now. It's time to be sneaky Luna, Hermione. After we get our rings, we'll buy stock in the Daily Prophet, once we get controlling interest, we'll launch a media campaign. I only own about 30 percent now, but Gringotts brokers the stocks, so we'll get controlling interest before next year." Harry said.

"Luna is he like this all the time?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much when he gets pissed," Luna replied.

"Language Luna," Harry said.

"Oh hush you, or I'll say what I'm thinking." She retorted. "Your idea of taking over the Daily Prophet has merit, but we need to do the same with the wizard wireless as well. Teen Which Weekly is a joke that is more interested in fashion than in giants attacking Diagon Alley. They'll probably want an interview with us though."

Xeno and Mitsy returned before anything else could be said.

"Thank you Mitsy," Xeno said and added, "The Quibbler is on its way to our readers and in several businesses in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. What have I missed?"

"Well other than Harry has to get both girls pregnant by Christmas not much," Dan said with a dry voice and a shake of his head. He tried adding sad eyes but wasn't able to pull it off.

"All right, I guess I'll need to teach the girl's fertility charms and the one to ensure the first born is a boy." Xeno said with a smile, "Luna the charm is _Fecunditatis Esse Puerum _and the wand movement is to point at your uterus, and as you say Esse twist the wand a half turn right."

"Xeno you don't have a problem with a ten-year-old getting pregnant?" Dan asked with a disgusted look on his face that was turning furious.

"Not when her father in law is trying to prank her father. However, also the fact that she hasn't had a monthly visitor yet might have something to do with it. If you translate the charm to English from Latin, it says fertility it's a boy it would do nothing. Harry's father, godfather, and their best friend were Marauders. They were such pranksters that they are mentioned more than once in Hogwarts: A History."

"The worst of the lot was never mentioned because no one knew Lily Evans was a Marauder her seventh year. She turned the Deputy Headmistress' robes transparent to the girls but blacked out her breasts and crotch to the boys. What Minerva didn't know was that the charm was on her and not her robes. James and Sirius Black got a month's detention for what Lily did. The two of them and Remus Lupin would have died before telling on Lily. They called her Tiger Lily after she rejected Lily Flower."

"The Marauders were illegal Animagi. James was a stag named Prongs. Sirius was a dog named Padfoot, and Remus is a werewolf named Mooney. There was a fourth named Wormtail, but he turned traitor and joined Voldemort. Sirius is thought to have killed him and 12 muggles, but I don't believe that for one minute. All they found of the rat was a little finger, yet they put together the other 12 bodies. They sent Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial, and I doubt he gets one anytime soon." Xeno told the shocked Dan Granger. Dan was a prankster but what he was hearing told him his level was nowhere near that of Harry's parents.

"Actually Sirius couldn't have betrayed us, because he blood adopted me, and his godfather's oath would have stopped or killed him." Harry told them as Mitsy called them to dinner.

She wasn't happy when she was told to join them. She let Harry know that Lord Potter was not to be eating with lowly elves.

"Mitsy do we have any elves that need work?" Harry asked ignoring her earlier comments.

"Yes Harry sir."

"Xeno is two elves enough?" Harry asked his other father in law.

"Yes, we'll start publishing three times a week I think." Xeno replied.

"Would you run the Daily Prophet if I bought it?" Harry asked.

"I rather not Harry, exposing their lies is a better option and will eventually put them out of business or change their direction. I like my summers relatively free, especially after you three go to Hogwarts." A sincere Xeno replied with a smile. "I'd like to take a vacation where we go someplace warm and do things other than look for unique magical creatures."

"All right Xeno it was just an idea I had, however, I plan to gain the controlling interest in it anyway." Harry said.

"Harry, Emma, Hermione, and I agree to let you do the memory thing we talked about earlier. Are you going to do it to Xeno and Luna also?" Dan asked.

"No sir they have excellent mind shields and do what I'm going to with important information automatically. Once we get you three trained, you'll know when someone tries to enter your mind. Most that try must look you in the eyes. The few that don't, like Dumbledore, you'll either be able to throw out or trap them in your mind." Harry said then suggested they go to the informal sitting room and get comfortable.

Harry began with his previous life and ended with meeting Hermione. Mitsy brought the adults' brandy and the children butterbeer. The men had white faces, and the ladies had tear streaks down their cheeks. Hermione and Luna had their arms around their husband. Harry then packaged the memory of the conversation in Hermione, Dan, and Emma minds. He also passed them the knowledge of how to build their own mind shields and traps.

"Harry, I've studied bonds but not soul bonds enough to be an expert, but I suspect that the bond you share with Hermione and Luna will accelerate your growths. At least, your magical growth, as it will with the girls. You three, need to remember whatever knowledge you gain you still have to be strong enough physically and magically before you can use certain magic. My point is that you have to take things slowly at first until your bond settles, and your core matures and develops, as it should. When you tire, quit what you're practicing and rest or read."

"Amelia is right Croaker would love to be able to work with you three. I'm not comfortable with that, because there are leaks in the Department of Mysteries. I don't think we want your powers known until Voldemort is taken down, and his Death Eaters are gone." Xeno stated showing he was a concerned father, and that concern included Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, I was a Staff Sergeant in the SAS and can give you some exercises to strengthen your body and increase your reaction speed. Emma is an aerobatics nut bordering on a fanatic, so she can help you choose those exercises that will help your physical endurance and reflexes. The same rules apply with physical exercises as with what Xeno said about magic. Emma and I have had several offers to buy our practices it may not be a bad idea to sell out and start a new one in Wickford. What do you think Emma?" Dan asked his excitement showing.

"I agree with the practice dear, but what about the house?" Emma asked, her tone of voice telling the others that she loved her home.

"We could rent it out or keep it dear…"

"Or we could duplicate here on the farm. It wouldn't be quite the same since the scenery is different. Actually, we could move the original a put a duplicate in its place," Harry said with a smile at the look on Emma's face.

"Harry is saying we, but the goblins would do the work. They would build the duplicate here then do a switching ritual and switch the duplicate with the original. There isn't a lot that can be done about the scenery outside of recreating your gardens." Xeno told the Grangers.

"The truth is it's the house I love not the location. Living on a golf course sounds nice put listening to men swear at a little ball gets old." Emma said looking at Dan, who ducked his head and turned red.

The Granger adults agreed to the plan of switching the houses when Harry offered another option. "You know we could put portals between here and your current home. It would be like walking into another room except you walk into another location. However, that wouldn't explain long absences to your neighbors if you're close friends with them."

"Dan I think moving is the best option. Harry we're friendly with our neighbors but not friends. There is enough separation between the houses that unless you travel in the same circles or belong to the same club you just don't seem to get close to them." Emma replied and Dan added that most of the men, he played golf with were snobs.

Mitsy appeared and stated, "Harry sir, your grandfather Charlus being putting three guff hole on farm. He and James be talking about something to do with three, four, and five. Mitsy sorry but Miss Lily said they were crazy about guff and not to be listening to such nonsense."

"Well Dan it sounds like you have a par three, four, and five to teach Xeno, Harry, and the girls, that nutty game. Why anyone would want to chase a ball around just to swear at it is beyond me." Emma said, but she was smiling. Dan knew she was a fair golfer but wasn't crazy about it, or obsessed with the game.

"Emma in the wizard sport of Quidditch a Seeker chases a golden ball that flies at high speed and makes unbelievable turns. However, catching it usually wins the game. It's played on flying brooms and has a seven-person team. Each team has three Chasers that use a ball called a Quaffel, their objective is to get the ball through one of three hoops that are defended by a Keeper. There are two Beaters, who hit an iron-clad ball called a Bludger to try to distract the Chasers or knock them off their brooms. They also go after the Seeker whose job is to catch the golden snitch.

Each goal scored by a chaser is worth ten points, but the snitch is worth 150 and catching it ends the game. The game is played on brooms that accelerate to speed of 150 mph or more and from ground level to over 200 feet up. One professional game lasted for weeks, but school games rarely last for more than four or five hours. Harry's dad was a top chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team. His godfather was a beater and put several players in the hospital wing, usually from Slytherin house since the two houses are rivals. When the season starts I'll take you to a professional game." Xeno told them his love of the sport was shown in his voice and body language.

"Xeno what position did you play?" asked Harry.

"Actually I was a fair Keeper son," Xeno said staring off into space remembering his past.

"Daddy is being modest, his two years as captain of the Ravenclaw team, they won the house cup. He set a record for the least goals scored against a Keeper," Luna added showing her pride in what her father accomplished.

"In the former time line I was a Seeker and the youngest in a century. However, I discovered the last year it wasn't Quidditch that I liked it was the freedom of flying. My last two captains wanted to turn professional, and they almost killed the team with the amount of practices they held. There is no way I'll do that again." Harry said and the venom in his voice told them he meant what he said. This surprised Xeno until he thought that practicing in foul weather or until the team made mistakes wasn't smart on the captain's part and said so. Harry took the girls to the Master suite and passed them the knowledge Michael said that he could. Mitsy undressed them since the three had passed out.

+++OOO+++

**Gringotts**

After a good night's sleep where Harry was sandwiched between two naked girls in his birth suit and a hearty breakfast, they took the portkey to Gringotts. The portkey took them to Ragnok's outer office.

"Good morning all," Ragnok said, and they returned the greeting. "Lady Luna I see you chose the wedding set Lily wore, good. Those rings have been modified through the ages but were handed down by Merlin to Gryffindor and then to the Potters. Lady Hermione your rings came down from Morgana to Ravenclaw and then to the Black family. For some reason, no Black ever wore them so the last person to wear them was Rowena, another good choice." Ragnok told the girls and shocked the group.

"Ladies first, Luna here is the Hufflepuff House ring. It goes on your right middle finger. Hermione here is the Ravenclaw House ring." Ragnok told the girls and watched as they slipped the large rings on their right middle finger. Everyone saw the aura that surrounded the two girls as the rings shrank to fit the small fingers.

"Harry the first ring is the Potter ring, and it goes on the right ring finger," Ragnok said and passed Harry the ring. It took almost a minute for the aura to dissipate and the ring to resize. The Gryffindor ring went on the right index finger, and took longer for the aura to dissipate. The Slytherin ring went on the right middle finger. The Peverell ring went on the right little finger and took about 30 seconds for the aura to go away. The Emrys ring went on the right index finger, and it took over two minutes for the aura to fade away as it merged with the Gryffindor ring. Ragnok told Harry the Black ring would go on the left index finger when Sirius passed on. Until then, he would wear the Heir of House Black on that finger. Ragnok stated since Sirius was in Azkaban Harry was the acting Head of House Black. He suggested that Harry name a proxy for each of his houses and that the girls to the same. They named Xeno as their proxy and signed the papers.

Harry then brought up the Granger house. Ragnok said it could be done then asked Emma, "you're saying that everything in your current home is exactly what you want and there is nothing you would change?"

Emma thought, then frowned and looked at Dan who was smiling, as he knew of four things that she griped about. Emma said, "Actually I'd like a larger kitchen with an attached breakfast area. I would have added a wine cellar and a workout room in the basement. The sitting room is a bit small even for just the three of us, and the garage is too small. Our bedrooms could be a bit larger also. I guess it's the basic layout that I love so there is no need to switch the houses." Emma told the smiling group.

"Goblins are no different than humans about their living quarters. Well, we're different in that with magic when we want something changed we change it right then. Harry, we goblins are better at working with the earth, so we'll do the basement and cellar. You have elves that are builders whom I'm sure would love the work. I'll send our head builder to the Granger home to look at the current basement. I'd suggest that Mitsy take Emma and your head builder to their home so Emma can point out the changes she wants. The builder will send us a list of materials, and we'll have them delivered.

Emma this should take no more than ten days after we start. You'll need to pick the appliances that you want as soon as possible. The bank will take care of the necessary permits and getting your utilities arranged." Ragnok said shocking the Grangers again with the speed things could be done with magic. "Dan I'd suggest that you visit Ted Tonks about getting your home and practice sold. His commission rates are less than in your world. We have three locations in Wickford you may want to look at for your new practice. You'll need to give our agents an equipment list to furnish and equip your new clinic."

Harry brought up the differences between what things cost Purebloods and muggles and asked for suggestions other than a media campaign.

"Well Harry since the three of you wear the rings of the founders you own the school, and the Board becomes an advisory Board. What I will announce is that the heirs have received their rings but not announce who they are. Xeno can publish an interview with me saying your business will be conducted by me, and I will set the school policy for now. I'll have the Hogwarts accounts audited, and Xeno can publish that. We also give discounts but only to Goblin Friends, whom we consider family. All other pay the same exchange rates they all draw the same interest on what is in their vaults. Everyone who can afford to buy stock is treated the same. So, my making the decision to charge the same tuition will not be a surprise.

We can notify those who were overcharged of the fact, and suggest they sue Dumbledore or the school board, which approved the charges. It won't solve everything but will provide good will between the school and the former muggle students and their parents." Ragnok suggested with a grin that said he couldn't wait to stick it to Dumbledore and some board members. "It will help that Gringotts receives copies of the votes taken by the Board of Directors as well as anything signed by the Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster that affects the finances of the school. I find it odd that a ghost is paid by the school but the funds never reach his family vault." Ragnok added with a wink at Harry.

"Ragnok, need I remind you that I need him until the Triwizard Tournament is set in stone then his arse is yours?" Harry asked with a feral smile that made Dan and Emma shudder. "Dan and Emma the Goblins take theft seriously. The Headmaster is responsible for paying the staff from school funds. If he is billing the school for Professor Binns salary, and it is not deposited in the Binns family vault Dumbledore is responsible for the theft. When Dumbledore steals from the school, he steals from us, and I have a problem with that.

As an Order of Merlin holder receives a stipend from the Ministry. He also received a set amount for the Chief Warlock position, the ICW position, and as Headmaster, he gets a salary. His inheritance was shared with his brother Aberforth but was not much. Most of the Dumbledore fortune was taken when his father went to Azkaban for murdering three muggle teenagers that raped Dumbledore's sister. What happened to those funds is still a mystery since the teenagers were dead and there is no record that their families received one penny." Harry explained indicating he had another reason to mistrust the Ministry.

Harry asked about the legality of portals and, why they weren't used more. Ragnok said they were legal, but they were semi-permanent and not easy to set up or removed. He added that flooes, portkeys, and apparation were temporary or easy to remove.

"Funny you should say that Ragnok," Harry said with a smile, "Merlin and the founders used them to travel across the world. Their main problem is that you must know where you're going, but then that's the same with the other forms of travel. When we leave, I'll use a portal that will disappear when I walk through it. It takes some getting used to and a command of being able to translate from your natural language to Latin. Then while thinking where you want to go in Latin you say 'make me a temporary portal to whatever place' in Latin while pushing your magic out and a magical door will open. Temporary portals require that the one who made it walk through last. I don't recommend permanent portals as they're hard to password and remove. However, you can set them up so that only family can pass through them. In your case Ragnok, I consider you family so you could bring guests but not be forced to."

"Harry not that I don't believe you but this I must see. It took our old ones years to set up portals between the various branches and the vaults. That's one of the reasons we almost have quit expanding. I give you permission to put in a permanent portal between my outer office and your home." Ragnok said. They followed Harry into Ragnok's outer office. Ragnok said the back wall would be the best place for a portal. Harry placed his hand on the wall and a door appeared. Harry opened the door and asked them to follow him. They stepped into the floo room near the informal sitting room.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Ragnok," Harry said as Ragnok arrived. When Xeno walked through a new door appeared next to the fireplace. "Only those who can pass through see a door the others will see a blank wall. Dan we'll do this in your new home between here and between your home and office. I'll need to see both places and you'll need to tell me where you want doors."

"Bloody amazing," Dan said, he wasn't keen on portkeys and wouldn't like apparation at all.

Ragnok said goodbye and left, not telling Dan and Emma, they just received a huge discount on their new home. Xeno took Dan and Emma back to the bank then to see Ted Tonks. They came back for lunch. After lunch, Mitsy brought two elves that volunteered to work with Xeno and two more to work in the manor. Dan and Emma went home and called an elf named Larson to move their clothes to the manor. The elf also put up some wards that would cause anyone who wanted to do harm to leave. Emma led Dan to Wickford where they looked at the three places Ragnok suggested. They found what they thought would be the ideal location.

While Dan and Emma were out Harry started Hermione on wandless magic. While she was practicing, he had Luna going over the muggle classes. When called Hermione to a stop she started to argue but Luna told her to listen to Harry. He could tell by their aura when they had enough for a while. Harry then started Hermione reviewing his memories of muggle classes, and placing them in an order that suited her.

He explained what worked for him, and Luna might not be best for her. Since Hermione knew how to meditate, this wasn't hard for her. He asked her to think about how she felt when levitating a feather and try to find where the magic came from. When he called a halt, she hadn't found her magic. He had her levitate a book.

"Hermione, close your eyes and go into a semi meditative state, then follow your magic from where it exits your hand back to where it is coming from." Harry whispered and waited until he saw her smile. "I take it, that you found your core. This is where your magic comes from and draining it too far can be a disaster. If you can keep an eye on it and raise the book another foot you should see the magic respond. All right lower the book and quit now please." She did as he asked and smiled at him then gave him a hug.

"Ok, Hermione now we can work on several things. First is to strengthen your core and enlarge it slowly. Tomorrow, we will start running and doing light workouts to strengthen our body. A strong body is needed to support strong magic and an intelligent mind. For now let's get your muggle schooling taken care of so we don't have to worry about that causing problems. As far as the muggle government is concerned, we have been home schooled by a retired Professor." Harry told Hermione knowing Luna was listening, which was what he wanted her to do.

Amelia and Susan Bones, followed by Augusta and Neville Longbottom, arrived at Potter Manor. Harry, Luna, and Hermione welcomed them to their home. Harry had the girls show them some wandless magic, and then he put on a little demonstration. "Remember the difference is that I've been controlling and practicing my magic for about five years. It takes work, and you have to know when to stop. Fortunately, I can read auras and tell when you are getting tired. An example of that is that Neville's core is bound, possibly twice as there are two magical signatures. I suspect one was his father's, and I know the outer binding is Dumbledore's. Neville when is your birth date?"

"I was born 30 July 1980, only a few minutes before you, Harry."

"That old bastard, ladies in the Department of Mysteries there is a prophecy about one who can defeat the dark lord being born as the seventh moon dies. It was made in early August 1979 to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. My parents were murdered and the story about Neville's is his to tell. My magic was bound by Dad and twice more by Dumbledore. Neville's was bound probably by Frank and later by Dumbledore. He had it in his head that I would face Voldemort.

However, if something happens to me, he has a backup in Neville. One of us is supposed to die so he can kill Voldemort. The other thing that concerns me is that now I question whether Frank and Alice are getting the best treatment. I suggest Madam Longbottom that you take Neville to Gringotts and verify what I see in his aura. You might have their healers look at your son and daughter-in-law. Right now, we need Dumbledore and will for the next two years or so. However, after that Ragnok should have him right where I want him, in deep dragon dung." Harry told two shocked older women. He could see Augusta thinking and then getting pissed.

"Neville if Harry is right and I think he is, it explains why you haven't shown much accidental magic. Come grandson, let's get this solved," Augusta Longbottom said.

"Ma'am, once the bindings are released you may want to have Neville visit your family vault to see if one of his ancestors had a wand that is a match for him. The Potter vault did as did the Ollivander vault for Luna. Madam Bones can verify that using an heirloom is quite legal and nowhere in the law does it say except for wands. I recommend that once his Hogwarts letter comes Neville get his own wand from Ollivander." Harry told the group as Augusta's eyes tried to touch her forehead and Susan glared at her aunt.

"I suppose you also know how to remove the trace on a wand Lord Potter?" Amelia stated as a question.

"Well I can't find a law against it. Besides we both know the Ministry doesn't monitor homes were there are magic users of age. The underage restriction only helps the Death Eaters. Those who obey the law will honor it and those who don't will let their children practice magic at home. The law says I can't buy a wand until I get my Hogwarts letter or turn eleven. It doesn't say I can't use one.

The Ministry seems hell-bent on making British wizards so weak Voldemort can walk in and take over unopposed. There may be a worse Minister in history than Fudge, but I doubt you'll find a worse combination than Fudge and Miss, I have Blood Quills, Umbitch…Err Umbridge." Harry stated looking Amelia in the eyes.

"And you know this how?" Amelia asked.

"For the right number of Galleons it's amazing what one can find out and get pictures of, including what goes on inside the Ministry. In my opinion, Dolores Umbridge is a bigoted pig that deserves Azkaban a lot more than Sirius Black. I wonder how many political rivals of Fudge's have ended up dead or in prison that had dealings or visits from that…woman." Harry replied, then held up his right hand and a small package appeared in it.

After a sigh Harry continued, "Here are pictures of the center drawer of her desk. Here is a copy of the records of the investigation Madam Bagnold was having conducted before she suddenly became ill and resigned less than a month later. Moreover, here is a list of poisons that could cause those symptoms, and the unofficial autopsy report that was done by Gringotts. Under Fudge, all of this got buried. Ten thousand Galleons will get a lot of things dug up if you're smart enough to require proof."

"Harry can you contact Ragnok and see if I may visit him?" Amelia asked.

"Under the condition that what I say next stays in this room," Harry replied and his guests gave their word. "This morning I was declared the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Yesterday, Luna, Hermione, and I were married via a soul bond. So what I'm about to do as the Head House of Potter is legal." Harry asked them to follow him into the floo room where he sat up a temporary portal and sent Amelia, Susan, Neville, and then followed Augusta through. He talked to Ragnok briefly before escorting the others into the office. Harry told them to call for Mitsy when they were ready to return to the Manor and left for home.

+++OOO+++

Ragnok confirmed what Harry said about Neville's core being bound and sent him to his healers. He also agreed to have Frank and Alice seen by his mind healers. Amelia sent Susan to the Bones vault while hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"Lord Potter must have told you about the heirloom law Madam Bones. Having a wand and using it are two different things. I doubt she will use it before next year. Knowing Harry, she'll be well on her way to controlling wandless magic before she uses the wand. Having listened to him, and watched him he's a natural teacher, and he refuses to let his students or friends hurt themselves by working too hard too fast. I would wager that young Susan and Neville will be in top shape and well ahead of others in their classes at Hogwarts," Ragnok told the two women.

"I suspect that you also came here to see me about Fudge and Umbridge most probably with some files and pictures. I, Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation verify the copies of the files and pictures concerning Miss Dolores Umbridge. The rumor that when you enter Gringotts, you fall under truth wards is true. What is not well known is that they affect everyone, including goblins.

However, like Veritaserum, you still must ask the right questions to get the truth. One difference is that unlike Veritaserum, you expand on your answers other than when a yes or no is required." This is done to protect the other account holders and to ensure you mean the bank no harm, including providing fraudulent information." Ragnok told the shocked women, but both saw the point of the wards and knew they were within the treaties signed by both goblins and wizards.

"Chief Ragnok, I find it amazing that ten-year-old child acts and talks like Lord Potter." Augusta stated almost as a question.

"When I first met Lord Potter, I had the same feeling, so I took the time to talk with him. That young man has been reading since before he turned five and practicing wandless magic since his first bout of accidental magic. He said his concern was that if his uncle turned violent that rather than stopping him that he may unintentionally hurt or kill his uncle. While I found no signs of physical abuse, the mental abuse was evident.

Those animals never showed Harry that they loved him, while they spent his money on their son. They bought the minimum amount of clothing necessary. They did feed him well enough that he is the normal size for his age and frame. He said that he practiced wandless magic until he grew tired then he would read or sleep. He did that with his core bound such that it took my people over 30 minutes to remove the bindings." Ragnok said loving the shocked look on the ladies faces.

"That answered a lot of my questions. However, it doesn't answer why he doesn't want Dumbledore taken down, or Sirius Black free," Amelia Bones stated and Augusta agreed.

"I'll ask you what I asked Lord Potter. Would you rather go against the great Albus Dumbledore with a rock-solid case or one that may have holes in it?" asked Ragnok.

"I'd rather have the rock solid case of course. I assume that is why he asked us to wait, you two and others are building a case that Dumbledore can't wiggle out of. I can appreciate that even if I don't like it. If there is anything, I can do please let me know. Chief we thank you for your time and seeing us." Amelia said. They both stood and bowed. Ragnok had them escorted to the hospital wing and sent a message to have Susan taken there when she arrived back in the cart return area.

Susan was on her way back to the lobby level with a huge smile on her face. The wand that chose her had once belonged to her great, great, great, great grandmother Guinevere. She would have to ask if it was normal for a wand to come flying at a person. She wasn't sure she should mention the fact that when she caught it, she had passed out for a while. She would ask the other two girls if they had similar things happen. The sadness she felt when she found out Harry was married was now gone.

Neville was oscillating between being relieved and furious that his magic had been bound by Dumbledore. The healer told him that his father's binding was deteriorated to the point it was almost gone, and that it should have been gone two years ago. Fortunately, he didn't have long to think about it since his Gran had told him if he was finished before she got to him, he could go to the vault and see if a wand chose him.

Now he was on his way back to the lobby level with a wand that had belonged to Godric Gryffindor's first cousin. It flew at his head and when he caught it, he passed out for a few minutes. When he woke up, he could feel the warmth from his wand hand to his chest. Neville decided this was something to ask Harry about, hoping Harry wouldn't think him a wimp. Although they just met Harry had already changed his life, and now there was a possibility that his parents could be helped.

End Chapter 4


	4. 3 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkkk 3

3 I'm Bbaaacccckkkkk

**This picks up where The Fall of 1990 Continued left off.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**From The Fall of 1990 Continued**

_Neville decided this was something to ask Harry about, hoping Harry wouldn't think him a wimp. Although they just met Harry had already changed his life, and now there was a possibility that his parents could be helped._

**Chapter 5 – Christmas 1990**

**Gringotts **

When he reached the cart return area Nev saw Susan and yelled, "Sue, wait a minute, and I'll walk with you."

Susan and the goblin that was escorting her waited on Neville. Neville took one look at a happy Susan and said, "I take it your trip was successful."

"It definitely was, and I guess by your look yours was also," Sue replied and hooked her arm in his.

"Oh yes, the one that chose me once belonged to Neville Godricson, Godric Gryffindor first cousin." A beaming Neville said. Sue had known Neville for years and had never seen him this happy or confident.

"Mine belonged to my great grandmother a few times removed Minister Guinevere Emerson," Susan gushed. Neville had never seen Sue gush before, yes; she laughed occasionally but never gushed.

"I was thinking about how much that my life has changed since meeting Harry. He must be a powerful wizard to see auras and do wandless magic." Neville stated.

"Yes, but he also said he has been practicing wandless magic for around five years. If he can do it and has taught Luna and Hermione, I'm sure he can teach us also. It's something to work for since so few wizards can or will do the work it takes. We're lucky that we haven't used wand yet. Can you imagine using a wand for a year or more and then trying to learn wandless?" Susan asked her friend.

"You're right Sue. I'll bet it would be really hard. I would suspect that if we lost our wand, we could summon it wandlessly. It would be great to be able to cast a shield wandlessly while casting spell with a wand," Neville replied showing his excitement.

The two children arrived at the hospital wing and met their guardians. Both older women knew immediately their charges had found a wand that matched them.

"It's obvious you two were successful. I ask that you remember that a wand is a tool and a dangerous weapon and act accordingly. I also ask to the point of insisting that you follow Harry's directions and learn as much as you can. You two have an opportunity that few do so please take advantage of it. However, have fun while learning." Amelia told the two ten-year olds. She called Mitsy, and she arrived with an elf named Natty and popped them into the informal sitting room at Potter Manor.

Harry introduced the new guests to Dan, Emma, and Xeno. He invited the Bones and Longbottoms to dinner, and they agreed. He asked Hermione and Luna to take Neville and Sue and start them on wandless but keep it to no more than 20 minutes. He told them what books to start Neville and Sue reading. Then he asked Amelia and Augusta to join him in his office, and they agreed.

"Before we start unless I'm wrong about you both of you are good Occlumens. If not please stop me, if your mind is protected I need your word what I say here, stays here." Amelia knew she was about to get a lot more information than she received in her office. She gave her word, and Augusta followed.

"On 2 May 1998, I was killed by Voldemort, but the place to start is at the beginning so… and here we are." Harry said the only interruptions were for a bathroom break and tea.

"If I understand what you're doing, you want to keep things as close to the original time line that you know at least until Voldemort returns," Amelia stated and Harry nodded yes.

"So we need him to get the stone, and the Triwizard Tournament needs to go on as is being negotiated. Once that happens, Dumbledore can be taken down. Gussie I think you, and I should get involved with the Triwizard Tournament. We can offer to back Dumbledore with the Board of Governors if we're on the negotiating committee. We'll suggest that Minerva be added so Hogwarts has the Headmaster, Deputy, and two Board Members representing the school." Amelia told them her idea.

"If he doesn't go along let me know, and he and the Ministry will get letters from the heirs via Ted Tonks. The letters will demand tournament be canceled if Hogwarts doesn't have the proper mix of representation. It will also remind them that the heirs control who and what enters the boundaries of the school and what the students are exposed to. It will use words like private property, it's a school not a social experiment, big words no fourteen-year olds should know not even Ravenclaws." Harry said with a smile.

They agreed but were shocked when Harry asked for permission to tell Neville and Susan if they wanted to know. He told them how he protected the Grangers and Hermione minds, and that they could remove the shields once their Occlumency was up to the proper level. He requested that Neville and Sue be allowed to learn with them full time. He suggested portals between their manors and his. He reminded them that if things went wrong, they had a safe escape route. After hearing about the old timeline, they agreed to the portals.

Sue and Nev wanted to know even after Harry told them how he would secure their memory of what he said. They were shocked, awed, and amazed at what they learned. Sue told Harry and his wives what Amelia said about learning from Harry being an opportunity. She and Nev said at the time Amelia had no idea what an opportunity it turned out to be. They both wanted to learn the muggle subjects and almost begged Augusta and Amelia to let them stay at the manor.

They had an enjoyable meal then watched a modified version of Pretty Woman, which convinced the two older women they would be returning to Potter Manor as often as they could. Mitsy and Natty showed the Bones and Longbottoms to their rooms. They found muggle clothes that they liked and that fit. That helped convince the women that they had made a good decision to spend the night. The next morning they had a great breakfast. The two older women were surprised that the five children were up and dressed.

"We've already worked out and showered. We're up at 05:30 and work out an hour. We stretch then run and do aerobics, lift some light weights then stretch again and go shower. We usually spend the first hour on Occlumency then work twenty or thirty minutes on wandless magic and take a break. Then we read for an hour, do another wandless magic session then play until lunch. After lunch, we study our first-year materials for an hour while our lunch settles. Then it's more wandless magic, after that we usually fly, swim, or just goof around until dinner.

After dinner, we watch TV or a movie with family and it's off to bed with a half-hour of meditation before sleeping. That helps clear our minds, and helps with the Occlumency and getting in tune with our magic. On the weekends, we take off and do something. Sometimes it's a movie in the muggle world, or a sightseeing trip. We may go to Diagon Alley to look around, or Hogsmeade. Now and then we may go over to Paris or take a portal to our villa near Carnes." Harry said surprising the two matrons.

"Bloody hell Augusta he's running this better than a school. Even when they're playing they're exposed to new things. Harry if I was younger I would join you in a heartbeat." Amelia stated with a smile and then told Susan she could stay at the manor. Augusta looked at Neville and quickly said he could stay. They both told Harry to expect to see a lot of them.

That pretty much set up their days for the next month, although Hannah Abbott did join them and her parents became part of the group. Lord Abbott added etiquette and politics one day a week to their lessons. He had started Hannah on Occlumency over a year ago so she could catch up with Neville and Susan. At the end of the first month, everyone was casting wandless shields with a thought. Harry thought it was funny that Sue and Hannah seemed to be in competition for Nev. Frank and Alice got better, but their magic would never fully recover. They weren't squibs, but they weren't strong either. Neville was just happy he had them back as was Augusta. They now had a suite at Potter Manor and gave Harry two photo albums of his parents and their friends.

On 19 September, they had a birthday party for Hermione, and she got to pick which moves they went to the coming weekend and where they went to visit or shop. Harry gave her a necklace that had several charms on it and was a portkey to the manor. She only got a few books, and they were mostly muggle books. She did get a three-compartment trunk from the Lovegoods. She said it was her best birthday ever.

On 10 October Frank, Amelia, and Howard Abbott called Neville, Susan, and Hannah into the Longbottom suite and told them they were betrothed. Poor Neville ended up with a lap full of girls and a red face.

"Well Howard, that went better than we expected," Frank told his friend.

"I agree Frank and the women didn't think we could carry this off," Howard Abbott said with a laugh.

Dinner that evening was a party with Nev red faced for most of it. He did recognize that it was all in good fun. However, he silently dedicated himself to learn as much from Harry as he could. Dan Granger had started them on hand-to-hand combat. He started with how to fall and roll. From that, he went on to how to regain your footing and then punching techniques. They were all lifting half of their body weight and working on their reflexes and speed.

Dan surprised them by telling them that rather than go at a man's privates first to go after his knees. They were harder to protect and a man automatically covered his privates. Once the knee was hurting then a kick to the bits was easier. If accompanied with a chop to the Adams apple it could take the fight out of most men.

Harry thought it was time to teach fading. That evening after dinner he had a session with the six as the adults called them. He told them where to find fading in the knowledge he had passed them, and how to bring it forward. Once everyone remembered it, he had them practice by fading around designated places in the training room.

Nev was the first to say, "This beats apparition, its silent and there is no squeezing feeling."

"Good point, another is that few know it and no wards can stop it. With that said, it doesn't make other wards less dangerous. If you want to surprise your parents, fade into your common rooms. We'll see you at 05:30," Harry said and he, Luna, and Hermione faded away.

"I swear he's a slave driver," Hannah stated but with a smile.

"He may be but how many ten or eleven-year olds know what we do?" Neville asked.

"We also have an advantage because there are only five of us learning from him. This mind transfer he did was bloody awesome," Susan added and the other two quickly agreed. The girls kissed Neville's cheeks and faded to their common rooms.

Nev shook his head and smiled then faded to his common room. Frank and Alice jumped when he suddenly appeared. That, of course, caused him to have to explain that I was fading and not apparition. The next-day Frank asked Harry if fading took as much magic as apparition. Harry said that it didn't and reminded Frank that they were only ten and Hermione was eleven. Harry transferred the knowledge of how to fade to Frank. It took Frank about ten minutes of trying before he was successful. Harry faded to Frank and Alice's common room and passed the knowledge to Alice and Augusta. Of course, Amelia and the Abbotts were next.

**November 1990**

On Sunday, 3 November, just after breakfast the Quibbler arrived, and the headline read:

**Undersecretary Umbridge Arrested**

_Based on pictures and a tip from an unknown source the DMLE led by Director Bones arrested Dolores Umbridge, the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. The pictures on page 3 were anonymously mailed to Madam Bones along with some confidential information that was verified by Chief Ragnok at Gringotts. Madam Bones ordered a search of Umbridge's office and found seven blood quills. These are banned as Class 5 items on used for signing certain contracts and by Gringotts. The penalty for possession is 10 years per item. See page 3 for a description and whose blood appeared on the quills._

_**Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy Arrested **_

_During questioning of Miss Umbridge, she confessed to being bribed by Lucius Malfoy and said Minister Fudge approved and introduced her to Malfoy. Based on that information and the evidence Gringotts bank cooperated with the DMLE providing records of the Malfoy withdrawal transactions and subsequent deposits by Miss Umbridge and Mr. Fudge. See the list of transactions and subsequent actions paid for by Lucius Malfoy on page 4. Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbridge vaults locked down. Mrs. Malfoy placed under house arrest not to exceed 96 hours._

"Harry, don't get shook up until you hear me out. Lucius will walk if he turns on Fudge and Umbridge. He'll be fined ₲5,000 and told to walk the straight and narrow for the next year. Then Arthur can raid his place, as we want. I had to get Fudge and Umbitch gone before they raped the DMLE budget again." Amelia told Harry, and he thought about it and then smiled.

"Who is going to finish out Fudge's term?" Harry asked.

"I saw that look on James more than enough to know you have something wicked planned." Amelia stated.

"Well if the temporary Minister sat on the school's Board, she would be in a position to influence who was on the Triwizard Tournament negotiation team. She would also have a reason to be there especially if the other Ministers are." Harry said with an evil smile.

"I feel like I've been screwed and not kissed, you little shit. However, I'll be in a position to do the most good. I suppose you have a recommendation for Director of the DMLE." Amelia said knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is honest and hates Death Eaters almost as much as Mad Eye does. Push Dumbledore out of the ICW and put Scridgemore in it. Dumbledore takes a small hit. Scridgemore is placated, and in a place where his bigotry doesn't go over well. Kingsley is a walking advertisement of why graduates should join the DMLE. You're a hero and can start marking Death Eaters within the Ministry for removal, preferably through the veil.

Sirius can be sent to St. Mungo's long-term care ward since he's nuts. In less than three years, he can escape from there. If it's kept quiet, no one knows where he is and everyone thinks he's in Azkaban. Alternatively, we can capture the rat. He escaped in April of 1994, and the timeline is close. I've been thinking that Voldemort doesn't have to get a body. What has to happen, is that Peter gets him back here and his soul pieces are destroyed. Then given a quick trip through the veil in whatever form he's in won't matter, dead is dead." Harry told a now shocked Amelia.

"The hat will put you in Slytherin Harry with suggestions like that," She replied.

"Alfred wouldn't dare. If he evens suggests it, I'll threaten to burn him with Fiendfyre," Harry retorted, and Amelia laughed.

"Most eleven year olds don't know that you can tell Alfred what house you want to be put in. The founders never sorted students except the females slept in one place and the males in another. The founders did separate by skill, and what the students desired to learn. Alfred was meant to be an advisor to the Headmaster, Yes the founders made him sentient, but he wasn't meant to divide the school. Unfortunately, they didn't ward him so that he couldn't be changed. Sometime around 1260, a long-forgotten headmaster decided to split the school into four houses. He named the houses after the founders, and charmed Alfred to sort the students as equally as possible into the houses.

It's believed that he started the rumor about Salazar and Godric with Sal leaving the school. That's dragon dung, Sal left to gain new knowledge and was supposed to return after a year. Unfortunately, he was assassinated on his way back from Greece," Harry told them, and the others showed their shock that the history they knew was so wrong.

He continued with a slight smile, "If there should be any separation of the students it should be by age and skill. Within those three or four groups, students who share common interests will migrate together. However, they will also get to know others of their age and make friends with those of different interests. Why can't someone be cunning and brave? Does being loyal and hardworking stop me from having a thirst to gain knowledge? The house system really doesn't make sense if looked at closely."

"That idea is hard to argue against. Something did happen at Hogwarts that has the majority of the Board in a tither. The Potions Professor Severus Snape stood up at the end of the opening feast and apologized to the students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He said his past treatment was abdominal, and he was reminded by his Potions Master that one of his duties was to teach others. He lowered this NEWT class requirement to Exceed Expectations and offered tutoring to those that wanted it.

He publicly warned the members of his house that the bullying would stop, or they would suffer his wrath before serving detention with one of the other heads of house. He admitted to the board that his Master reminded him that his own Mastery was in jeopardy if he didn't change his ways. Snape was also warned that he was damaging the British wizard world and could easily be thought of as a traitor." Augusta said closely watching Harry's smile grow.

She added, "Harry your smile causes me to think you had something to do with this."

"Well he fudged a bit saying it was his Master, who warned him but that makes sense. I made those suggestions in Ragnok's office on my tenth birthday. I also reminded him my father was dead, and I was not James. I told him that I was as much my mother's son as Dad's. I left him wondering what his first friend would think of the path he was taking and the damage he was doing. I showed him a note in her diary that said how disappointed she was in him." Harry replied and the adults looked at him and just shook their heads. They knew he was special and had come back to change things, but they didn't think Harry did subtle, so they were surprised at his handling of Snape.

Amelia said, "There is a rumor that Snape told his Quidditch team that if they couldn't win by playing fair and with honor, they deserved to lose. Apparently, he told them if they reverted to their former ways he would stop the match and forfeit it and the rest of the matches. He told the captain to field the best team, and if included witches so be it. So far, he's taken more points from Slytherin than Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff combined."

The Daily Prophet arrived, and the mood at the table changed immediately upon seeing the headline.

_**Lord Harry Potter Married at Ten**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter heard a rumor about the Boy-Who-Lived being married. Needless to say, I was shocked to say the least. However, a trip to the Department of Records verified Harry Potter is married to two girls. Yes, dear readers he is married not to one but two. My initial thought was that dark forces were a work. Alas, I was incorrect the entry shows that the Boy-Who-Lived is soul bonded to both girls. In addition, the records show both girls were subjects of betrothal contracts dated in 1980. These contracts were signed by James and Lily Potter and the fathers of the girls. I made a trip to Gringotts, and their words were, "both contracts are legal."_

_Dear readers, a soul bond at age ten is a marriage according to the old laws that cannot be changed. It also automatically makes these children adults under the law. Lord Potter claimed his right as an adult. During that ceremony, it was discovered the mass murderer Sirius Black had blood adopted Lord Potter as a babe. One wife is Lady Potter, and the other is Lady Black. If this is true which it definitely is, how could Sirius Black betray the Potters and still live? Checking further Sirius Black is Lord Potter's godfather, and that oath is recorded. How does he still live if he's guilty of betraying his godson? Digging further this reporter found no record of Sirius Black ever having been tried by the Wizengamot. _

_Did former Minister Bagnold, and the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, sweep this under the carpet? What role did Minister Fudge play? Bartemius Crouch Sr. refused to answer questions about Sirius Black. He was the head of the DMLE at the time and should have insured Black was tried. He is known to have sent Death Eaters straight to Azkaban with no trial. After nearly ten years in Azkaban, is Sirius Black sane enough to testify in his defense?_

_There may be hope, dear readers we have a temporary Minister for Magic that is well-known for her honesty and no-nonsense attitude. She was as Senior Auror working on another case at the time Black was incarcerated and was not involved with it in any way. We hope with this new information that Minister Bones will do what is right which she has in the past. _

"Well she laid it on a bit thick but then that's her style. I now have the reason I needed to move Sirius to St. Mungo's. Of course, he will have to be under guard until he's tried. In addition, after the situation with Frank and Alice there will be no problem with only Goblin healers seeing him. Well, it's time for me to get to work. I'm moving Scridgemore to the ICW today. I've let him bitch about not getting the Head slot long enough," Amelia said then hugged Susan and left via the floo.

Two days later Sirius Black was in St. Mungo's. The announcement in the paper assured people that he was in bad shape. His head healer stated, "Lord Black, will likely take years to recover if he can at all. Obviously, he is better off and more comfortable here than in Azkaban. Our estimate is that it will take us a year to get his body healthy enough that we can start working on his mind. Our wards keep him in and all but authorized healers out."

The Six continued their training and on 3 December, began their GSCEs. This took them all week, and it would be two weeks before they received their scores. Between trips to the muggle world and movies, they were picking up both British and American slang. Alice voiced her concern that they were maturing too fast. Frank said that they still took time to be children and asked if she would have Neville any other way than how he was. She said no but didn't like that they were preparing for war and weren't even in school yet. She smacked Frank when he laughed and said they already had a better education than their parents.

The Six were well above average in knowledge and in physical shape. They could hold their own in hand to hand fighting with most kids a couple of years older. Their muscles were well defined but not overly developed. Their hand-eye coordination was amazing. On the magic side, they were moving from shields and learning to cast wandless Stinging Hexes. They had good control of their magic and could vary the power of what they cast.

They were still children, so they didn't have vast amounts of power yet. Amelia charmed several dummies to indicate the amount of power a stinging hex that hit the dummy. All six tested in the range you would expect from most fourteen year olds. Their biggest boon was their Occlumency level as all six were masters and now working on Legilimency to read surface thoughts. This would be an advantage in a duel or fight.

All six were more than comfortable on a broom, and they enjoyed flying. Hermione didn't like heights at first but seeing the farm from the air while disillusioned gave her a reason to overcome that slight fear. The fact that her bond mates stuck to her like glue helped. In the spring, they planned to set up a racing course.

The six had seen three Quidditch matches, and weren't all that impressed when the better teams lost because the opposing Seeker caught the Snitch. Harry and Nev did have to try some Seeker moves, including a Wronski Feint that got both smacked by their ladies then Alice. Emma took different approach and did hers with words. While that didn't stop the two boys, it did cause them to be careful where they practiced.

+++OOO+++

On Christmas Eve, Harry, Hermione and Luna faded into Sirius' room. Fortunately, he had been warned. They knew he was in fair shape but were surprised just how good he looked. Harry introduced the girls and Sirius hugged them close. He asked about their backgrounds and gave a barking laugh when Hermione said she was considered Muggleborn until she became Lady Ravenclaw.

"Hermione it's priceless that you are Lady Black. Most of my family was blood purist bigots, and my dear mother was the worst of the lot. The bitch must be rolling over in her grave at your being Lady Black." Sirius told them then laughed again.

Harry was dejected when told he couldn't enter the House of Black until Sirius took over as master of the house. He told them while his mother threw him out of the family, his father and more importantly, his grandfather did not. He told them the Most Ancient and Noble Houses each had their own rules. The Black family was fraternal, and the male who wore the family ring ruled the House of Black. The unusual thing was that all males were titled as Lord Black rather than the young one being known as the Heir. He added only the head of house, or his proxy could vote on the Wizengamot.

Harry asked Sirius how his mind shields were and Sirius told him to check them. Harry did and ended up on his arse, causing Sirius to laugh again. Harry then gave him an overview of why his staying in St. Mungo's was necessary.

Sirius got a gleam in his eyes and said, "What if…"

Harry thought for a bit then looked at his wives. They smiled and nodded so Harry answered, "We believe that would work plus its poetic justice."

They gave Sirius his Christmas presents, and he was amazed that the small TV and video player worked in St. Mungo's.

"We finished Mum's work on charming the electronics. This TV is battery operated so the battery is charmed to maintain a full charge. The inside of the box has a Magic Null ward so that ambient magic doesn't destroy the electronics. The outside has a cushioning charm in case it gets dropped or knocked off the stand. The video player and tapes are similarly charmed. The two beautiful ladies came up with those ideas, and I did the charm work. The small trunk has about 300 muggle novels and some non-fiction worth reading. The movies range from comedy to science fiction. The Star Wars movies are marked in the order you need to watch them." Harry told a shocked Sirius and there were more hugs before the three had to fade home.

Christmas at Potter Manor was a joyous affair. Gifts were exchanged after breakfast and ranged from useful to funny. Garrick Ollivander was invited since he was Alice's grandfather. He presented Frank and Alice with new wands.

"These wands are special. With a drop of blood, they will detect your current and former level of magic. After about ten minutes give or take a few, they will adjust to amplify your current level to your former level. No, you won't be a Mage, but you will have the power you once had. Don't even ask Lord Potter the answer is no. I cannot produce a wand to amplify the power above what it should be naturally. The best any wand maker can do is to tune the wand to your magic. However few people want to pay ₲50 or more for a wand if an off-the-shelf wand chooses them." Garrick said shocking every wizard in the room except Harry.

"I have an ancestor's wand that came to me when I first visited my family vault. When I caught it, I passed out for several minutes. The goblin that was with me couldn't enter the vault and was almost panicking when I came around. He said that I was glowing as was the wand. I asked what color the glow was because I was curious. He said it was the color of a Galleon. Can you tell me what happened and why the wand did what it did?" Harry asked hoping Ollivander knew the answer.

The old man smiled and replied, "The fact you glowed is not unusual and the gold says you're a light, but not totally light, wizard. Why you passed out is not really understood. It's rare but not unheard of. Most of us think the wand was bonding to you and perhaps passing family secrets and knowledge of family magic. If this is true, the knowledge will come to you when you're ready to handle it, or if it's needed to defend yourself or your family.

However, as I said no one is sure about that. The wand you took from Dumbledore bonded with you the instant you caught it. You didn't pass out then, and I believe that is because it was not from your major bloodline. That is just my opinion Harry. May I see both wands please?" Ollivander asked, and Harry handed him the one he took from Dumbledore first.

"This is most unexpected. The wood is a hybrid wood, which includes Ash, Holly, and Black Iron wood. It has multiple cores of, oh my, Griffin hair, Basilisk blood, and Phoenix tail feather. This is a powerful combination for a powerful wizard. This wand was thought to be the fabled Elder wand, but it is not." Garrick stated and saw the satisfied look on Harry's face. He handed the wand back to Harry and Harry passed him the second wand.

"Oh my, this is surprising. This wand once was used by Godric Gryffindor. Another hybrid wood that blended Holly and the Tree of Life or Adams Tree as it is called. The core is hummmm an unknown feather, Phoenix tears, and human hair. This is a very unusual wand in not only the material but also its construction. Most cores stop about two inches from the butt. This wand the core runs from tip to butt. If it were not for the unknown feather and human hair, I would think this wand takes less power than the other to achieve the same result. My earlier statement about not multiplying power may be wrong. _Lumos._" Ollivander said, and nothing happened. The old man frowned and tried again. He handed the wand to Harry and asked him to try.

"_Lumos,_" Harry said and a bright light flooded the room, Harry quickly said, "_Nox._"

"The wand has definitely bonded to you, and you seem to be the only one who can use it…"

"No Sir Hermione and Luna can also use it and the one I took from Dumbledore. I can also use theirs, and they can use each other's wands. However, we can't use Neville, Susan, or Hannah's wands, and they can't use any of ours." Harry said cutting Ollivander off. Harry continued, "Our own wands seem to take less power to achieve the same result as when we use a bond mate's wand."

Augusta changed the subject to a notice about the black plague victim being found aboard a ship. Amelia changed it again saying the Ministry was having an open house on the 28th for employees and their families. She invited The Six and said they would even get to tour the Department of Mysteries and meet Croaker and some others. She admitted it was also a chance to give a sales pitch about working at the Ministry.

"Before I forget, you're also welcome to bring a pet or familiar with you for a free health checkup," Amelia added with a sly smile.

The rest of the day was spent playing games with the adults. Dan in his infinite wisdom decided to teach the kids poker playing for match sticks. He thought seven card stud would be easy to teach the magicals. It didn't dawn on him that he may be in trouble when Harry said, "there are 13 cards in each suit, and aces are either high or low in a straight. There are four of each numbered or face card in the deck. The only thing that beats a straight flush is a higher straight flush. Four of a kind, ranks after a straight flush, then the rankings are; a full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pairs, a pair, and last is the high card. I understand, obviously some luck is involved but also a lot of skill. I would guess that the ability to read people is a must."

Emma whispered to Alice, "the kids are about to wipe Dan out. He can't hide his emotions when playing this stupid game. I don't mind when he plays in charity events, but I take his money and debit cards if we go to a casino, or we would end up broke."

In less than an hour Dan had no matches then the real game began between Frank and Howard vs. The Six. Harry sniggered when he felt someone scan his surface thought and set a trap by indicating he had two pairs, which he did. What was buried is that with the two kings, and two jacks was an ace, queen and a ten. Howard had three nines, which would beat any two pair. He was shocked when Harry called his all in bet. Harry laid down the two pair, and then put the ace, queen, and ten to make his straight and smirked at Howard.

Howard sat with his mouth open, in shock then laughed. Frank was the next to go broke, The Six counted matchsticks, and it was almost even. Luna giggled and said, "The Six one, adults zero." Then they did a high five knowing Luna thought that was cool, having seen in it one of the movies they watched.

That night in bed Emma said, "Daniel Granger, I'm surprised at you. Your son and two daughters spent a lot of time teaching us to protect our minds, and you forget everything at the poker table. It took Alice three hands to read the fact that you had a good or bad hand. The six children, Frank, and Howard might as well have been statutes the way their faces looked once the cards started being dealt."

The next morning the six agreed they would go to the Ministry but show no interest above what children their age should. They also agreed this wasn't going to be a coming-out party for the Ministry. If it turned out that way, they would leave.

**Chapter 6 - Changes for a New Year**

**The Ministry **

The Six arrived in the Ministry Atrium, via floo, with Frank, Alice, and Augusta. Several reporters looked at them then turned back to what they were doing. The guidelines were clear. The reporters would not interview anyone under the age of 17 unless given specific permission. Kingsley Shacklebolt was to be their escort for the visit.

"Normally you would have to check in at the desk and surrender your wand for registration. However, the families of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses are passed through as members of the Wizengamot. In ancient times, the Houses made up the Council of Wizards, which made laws and acted as the court. As the population grew the Wizengamot was formed and from it, the Ministry. Lord Potter…

"Excuse me for interrupting sir, but if we are going to be together for a while, please call us by our given names. I'm Harry. These two are Luna and Hermione." Harry said and Neville continued, "I'm Neville and this is Susan or Sue, and Hannah."

"Darn it, I owe Amy a Galleon. The wager was it would take ten or more minutes of me calling you by titles before you said anything. I should have known better than to say it would take that long. Fortunately, I'm still using her money." Kingsley said with a snigger causing the others to laugh.

He showed them the Minister Office complex then took them down a floor, telling them most of the Ministry was underground. He was showing them the DMLE when they heard, "What the hell," followed by a yelp. Kingsley arrived at where the sound came from to see a man in old clothes laying on the floor stunned. He was hit with two more charms.

"Sir, this man is an unregistered Animagi and looks like Peter Pettigrew." An Auror said, keeping his wand pointed on the downed Pettigrew. Three Aurors took Peter Pettigrew away, and two more took Arthur, Percy, and Ron into a conference room.

The one that had stunned Peter first said, "Director, Arthur brought the rat in for a health inspection when it was discovered he was an Animagi. I forced him to change into his human form and stunned him, with help from Johnston and Smythe. When Pettigrew fell, he landed on Ronald, who yelped. He wasn't hurt, just frightened at what happened."

"Thanks for the report Gerald, please notify Minister Bones and then have everyone write their reports. I want every 'I" dotted and 'T' crossed, this will have repercussions. Just do it by the numbers and make sure nothing falls through a crack," Kingsley told his Auror.

Kingsley felt the magic rolling off of Harry and saw his wives hugging him. Harry looked at the tall Auror and said, "That bastard betrayed my parents, not Sirius. It's in both their journals as well as Mum's diary that he was their secret keeper. He roamed doing whatever for ten years while my godfather was in Azkaban." The magic receded as Harry relaxed.

"Harry, do you want to continue or go home?" Luna asked.

"The rat has spoiled enough things for me. We'll stay and try to enjoy the rest of the day. Actually, I'm happy he has been caught but sad it wasn't me who did it." Harry said and sighed then grinned and kissed Luna and Hermione on the cheek.

Harry's aura reading was on full as Kingsley showed them around and introduced them to a few people. When he detected the presence of darkness, Harry would ask what someone did, just like most youngsters would. Kingsley gave him names, and job and a brief description of what they did.

At lunch, they met Ted and Andromeda Tonks. "Harry this is our daughter Nymphadora…"

"Call me that at your own risk, I go by Tonks. Any mother who would name their daughter that can't be right in the head. Plus, any father who would allow it needs stunned in the bits. Dad was going to tell you I'm a sixth year Hufflepuff and want to be an Auror. I'm also a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my features, but it makes me clumsy as hell. Harry we're fourth cousins, so I'll consider you family unless you call me that name." Dora said in a rush.

"If you have a minute after we eat I'd like to talk to you about something that will benefit both of us. We've heard rumors that Professor Snape has changed, are they true?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"He's totally different, some are saying he met the angel of death, and it scared him. However, his class is now one of the top three at school. And I'll be happy to listen to you cousin," She replied then cycled her hair.

After lunch, Harry took Dora aside and put up a privacy ward, which caused her eyes to widen. "What I say, no one but you needs to hear. I want you to get detention with Filch. In the top drawer of his filing cabinet is a folder labeled the Marauders. Inside the folder, you'll find an old piece of parchment. When you're alone tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' To clear the map say 'mischief managed'. If anyone else tries to use it, they'll get insulted. The parchment will change into a map of Hogwarts, including Hagrid's hut and show where everyone is in real time. Dad's journal described the map in detail, and said Pettigrew lost it to Filch and saw where Filch filed it. You can use it this year and next but on the return trip, next year give it to me Ok?"

"Cousin we have a deal," she said then offered to shake hands, and they did but she kissed his cheek also.

On the way to join the others, Dora said she would send him an owl telling him it was nice meeting him if she was successful. If she didn't get the map, there would be no owl. Three days after Dora returned to school Harry got an owl saying it was nice meeting him and his ladies. When the letter was held a certain way, the capital letters read, Mischief Managed.

The first place they visited after lunch was the Department of Mysteries. Acting as typical children, they didn't seem impressed, but they actually were. They met with Croaker, and his Deputy named Rockwood, which Harry picked up as dark as any he had met. This man was a Death Eater no doubt about it.

"Lord Potter what do you think of our operation in the Department of Mysteries." Croaker asked hoping for a positive response.

"It is ok I guess, but that room with the brains or whatever they were, seemed off. The sign warning us that they are dangerous, but they're uncovered and the glass on the containers looks quite thin. I've seen thicker glass on a garden snake container at London Zoo. That makes me wonder how safe this place actually is. Then the library we saw didn't seem very extensive…" Harry felt his Occlumency outer alarm trip, so he set his trap and continued. "the library being that small can't contain much. The veil room is creepy, and I would think that there would be a railing or something around it to keep people away from it. I got ya!" Harry suddenly almost yelled as Rockwood went stiff.

"Mr. Croaker is it normal for your Deputy to try to mind rape a ten-year-old visitor and a Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House? I have him trapped in my Occlumency shields and am ready to lay waste to his mind. The man is a Death Eater and was a member of Voldemort's inner circle. He was so confident in raiding my mind that he lowered his shields to do it. I used his path, and I'm downloading information as we speak.

This piece of shit lives to rape six to eight-year-old girls. He will now leave us and walk through the veil as punishment for attacking me. Anyone trying to stop him will have to kill him to do so. I'll go to Gringotts and download all I've learned into certified crystals for you and Madam Bones to review. There are several Death Eaters working here at the Ministry. However, his memory about Severus Snape is wrong. Rockwood didn't know Snape was a spy for the light." Harry told the shocked and silent group in Croaker's office.

Harry released Rockwood and they followed him to the veil room and watched as he walked through it not hesitating for a second. It was agreed that Rockwood was showing them the veil room, and he tripped and fell through the veil. Harry did offer Croaker a bone saying that the Department of Mysteries was one of two places in the Ministry he would consider working and the DMLE was the other.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went to the bank where Harry asked Ragnok to certify his memories of what he retrieved from Rockwood. He then sent them to Amelia and Croaker with copies of the certification. Harry took Rockwood's vault by right of conquest. He turned the vault contents into a scholarship fund sponsored by the founders' heirs. Using the reasoning that Arthur Weasley had provided a service to the wizard world, they refunded the Weasley's tuition and granted scholarships to Ron and Ginny.

+++OOO+++

Amelia requested help from Gringotts curse breakers to assist in raiding several Death Eater homes. Kingsley led the raid on Malfoy Manor, Lucius raised his wand, and was hit with several stunners. The curse breakers started at the top and worked down identifying several objects as illegal. However, the real treasure was in a hidden door that his desk sat on. The head of the team stopped an Auror from touching a diary marked T M R. He conjured a lead box and floated the diary into the box saying it contained a dark soul piece and that Gringotts would cleanse it. Kingsley said there were things far more valuable than an old diary to worry about. He looked at the head of the curse breaker team and winked, the old goblin nodded slightly.

Narcissa Malfoy was in a snit. She wasn't a marked Death Eater and didn't support his cause or her husband's beliefs. Her problem was that no one would believe her. She had managed to hoard about a half million Galleons from their account over the years that she had banked with the dwarves. She couldn't divorce Lucius and only Lord Black could annul her marriage. The problem was that Sirius Black was Lord Black and he was in Azkaban. Another problem was her son was a copy of his father and believed in the Pureblood bullshit. As a wizard, he was weak, and as a human, he had no skills. He though he was a prince, not knowing that he was from a new house with no title or real standing but those bought with bribes. She knew this time Lucius would be tried under Veritaserum and be forced to tell the truth.

An elf suddenly appeared.

"Missus Malfoy I is being Logan Lord Black's personal elf. Master is offering youse an annulments of youse marriage to bad wizard. Master has condition youse will trade youse elf Dobby for elf Kreacher and youse is to leave country for J-pan wif son. If youse agree Lord Black will giving youse ₲500,000. If youse return to this country youse loose everythin including name of Black. Youse is having one day to be deciding. Youse call Logan and I bees coming to get youse letter saying youse accept." The elf called Logan said then popped away.

"Dobby"

"Yes Mistress"

"Dobby the new Lord Black requires your service. You are to be the best elf ever. You may give Lucius secrets to Lord Black but no one else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Alright when it's time to go I'll call you, in the meantime please prepare dinner and put in under a warming charm." Narcissa told Dobby, then she sat down and wrote her acceptance. When she finished she called Logan.

He popped in with Kreacher and the annulment papers already signed. With a single drop of her blood, she would be free of Lucius. She called Dobby and told him to follow Logan to Lord Black. She told Kreacher to pack the house they were leaving. When she told Draco they were leaving the first words out of his mouth were "when my father…" SMACK.

"You listen to me and you listen well Draco Black-Malfoy. Your father is headed to Azkaban, if not for a Dementor's kiss he'll probably be sent through the veil of death. You will do what I tell you and do it immediately without argument and I just may be able to save our lives. You will not give our new elf orders in fact I'll solve that now. Kreacher."

Pop "Yes Miss Cissy."

"This is my son Draco, you will not do what he tells you to do without asking me first. Do you understand Kreacher?"

"Yes Miss Cissy, Kreacher be good for Miss Cissy Black."

"Yes Kreacher you're a very good elf. Do you know who the new Lord Black is Kreacher?"

"Lord Black be Master Sirius Miss Cissy. Other Lord Black be Lord Potter-Black Master Sirius son."

Narcissa quickly pricked her finger, and placed a drop of blood on the paperwork in the correct square. She opened the safe and took the ₲100,000 and her jewelry and Kreacher popped her and Draco to Nice France. From there she took a wizard cruise ship to Yokohama, Japan. They ended up in Gotenba, Japan not far from a good magical school. She bought a two-bedroom house not far from the school for five million yen. By selling the Galleons as gold, it cost her less than ₲20,000 and left her with over 22 million yen. Narcissa enrolled Draco in a school that spoke English but the students were required to learn Japanese.

Draco decided to do as he was told after getting his ass kicked a few times. A detention after class with the old instructor and Draco was a changed youngster. All he would ever tell Narcissa was that he saw the light. Years later, he would say the old man threatened to have an accident with Draco involving a bull with the larges bits Draco had ever seen. It seems like the old sensei took Draco out to the pen and rubbed something on a cow's backside. The bull mounted the cow and started humping. The old man said, "Straighten up or your next and the bull won't care that you're not a cow." Draco ended up in the top 25 percent of a class of over four hundred students.

+++OOO+++

On 10 January 1991 the Daily Prophet headline read:

**Peter Pettigrew Guilty, Sirius Black Free**

_The Wizengamot took less than ten minutes to declare Peter Pettigrew guilty, after listening to his testimony under Veritaserum. Sirius Black was never the Potter's secret keeper and had tried to arrest Pettigrew. Pettigrew cut off his left little finger and blew a gas main killing 12 Muggles. Pettigrew then turned into his rat form and escaped through the sewers._

_**Lucius Malfoy Death Eater**_

_Lucius Malfoy who has been in trouble several times this year was arrested for harboring and using banned dark items. A raid on his home with a curse breaking team from Gringotts under the direction of Director Kingsley Shacklebolt found several items. One of particular interest was a list of Death Eater names including the now deceased Rockwood from the Department of Mysteries. Malfoy was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss then thrown through the veil._

_**Twenty Seven Death Eaters Working in the Ministry of Magic **_

_Eight directors and nineteen other employees arrested as Death Eaters and charged with treason. In a sweeping move, DMLE Director Kingsley Shacklebolt leads Aurors on a trip through the Ministry arresting Death Eaters listed by Lucius Malfoy. _

_In an unprecedented move, Gringotts has locked down all accounts and vaults. Minister Bones has closed down all forms of international travel. Chief Ragnok stated that his action came at the request of Madam Bones and DMLE Director Kingsley Shacklebolt to keep Death Eaters from removing funds and fleeing. European nations within floo and portkey distances close border to United Kingdom magicals in cooperation with policy of Madam Bones._

_DMLE Director Kingsley Shacklebolt states Death Eaters that surrender will be treated well and Death Eaters that chose to fight will be taken down hard. He stated the days of Aurors using stunners against unforgivable curses are over. Minister Bones approves use of lethal force against the Death Eaters and anyone who uses deadly force first._

"Well it seems Amelia went after the Death Eaters top dogs first catching them unaware. I doubt the vault lock down or travel restrictions will last long. The Death Eaters are bullying cowards preying on the weak. Now that they face the Killing Curse or messier curses being sent back at them more than a few will give up. She has no hope of finding them all, but she has broken their back. When Voldemort returns, all that will be left are the weak soldiers that were too afraid of turning themselves in. Most probably, he'll be angry and kill some of them. A few will flee and Voldemort will kill some more of them. That's why he has to be stopped." Harry said solemnly while thinking, _I'm too young for this bullshit, and tired of fighting the bastard and he isn't even here._

Harry wrote to Nicholas Flamel and asked to meet him. Surprisingly his request was granted and they met in Ragnok's office to Harry's great shock. Harry told Nicholas the truth and he agreed to provide a fake stone and laughed saying, "the one in the other time line had to have been a fake because I would never give it up or break the Fidelius charm it was under."

"Mr. Flamel have you ever ran across a metal that was a good conductor of magic as in good enough for a wand?" Harry asked and saw the surprise on Flamel's face for an instant.

"Harry that question surprised me mostly because I looked for such a metal three hundred or so years ago. I haven't thought of it in years. But the answer you seek is no I have not. However, there are many new blended metals the mundanes use I haven't tried. May I ask why the question." Nicholas asked in return.

"I've been thinking about Ollivander saying that wands didn't amplify magic and finding that hard to believe. We three do a lot of wandless magic and a levitation charm to lift a book with a wand takes less power that a wandless lifting of the same book. But on the other side of the coin is the fact that if you push too much power into a wand you can burn out its core. I was thinking a metal like maybe titanium might amplify magic and not burn out if you pushed too much power into it. Of course, wood as a container wouldn't work because you might set it on fire. Ceramic may work because it will withstand high heat." Harry replied and saw Nicholas was thinking about his answer.

"You might be on to something there Harry. Like I said, I've not thought about it in years and I just might play around with it again. Tungsten is another possibility since electrons flowing through it cause it to heat and give off light. If I find anything I'll write you through our friend Ragnok." The old man said then excused himself and left with a spring in his step.

Ragnok laughed and said, "You've just given him a long dead project Harry. He'll love you for that even if he doesn't find what he's looking for."

Harry and his wives liked the old man and they had agreed to meet again. Nicholas was right about tungsten it and titanium both had very high melting points.

The Six were now using wands and finishing their third year charms and transfigurations workbooks. They celebrated Hannah's eleventh birthday on the 18th of March 1991. Harry made a crack about Nev and him liking older women since Hanna and Sue were older than Nev while Hermione was older than Harry. That got him smacked on the head by all four girls, Alice, and Emma. Frank and Dan just sniggered at him while shaking their heads.

**A/N: According to the file dates this was being worked on around the time my youngest brother passed away and Dad sat it aside. Unfortunately it's highly doubtful he will ever be able to continue it but has indicated that he wanted it posted. **


	5. 4 Return to the TWT 1

**A Return to the TriWiz – 1**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 2.**

**A/N: I know that Dad was really into Reptillia28's challenge and made several attempts at completing a story. Here is one of his starts that didn't get finished.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**2 May 1988**

Harry stood in front of Voldemort and watched as the Killing Curse came at him hoping this would truly protect those he loved. Suddenly, his world went black, and then he felt and smelled grass. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw he was lying in front of a castle that looked like how he pictured Camelot. He watched a man and woman walk through the large entry towards him. He noticed the man had black messy hair and that the woman had red hair. As they got closer, they looked like his Mum and Dad's pictures, so he stood up.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked.

His mother smiled and opened her arms. Harry ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as his father joined them in a three-way hug.

After breaking from the hug Harry inquired, "Am I…. am I dead, where am I?"

James answered, "We're in between son, and you aren't really alive, but you're not dead either."

Hearing something whimper, their eyes turned to what looked like a large scaly fetus.

Lily answered Harry's unasked question, "That's Voldemort's soul piece from behind the scar on your forehead. Harry…"

James interjected, "Let's go inside and talk."

What had looked like a castle now looked like a comfortable cottage. As they entered, Harry was almost bowled over by a small body.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir I is Dobby."

Harry hugged the little elf mumbling, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Dobby counseled in a soft voice, "Harry sir has no need to be sorry. Dobby did what was needed, and bad witch got lucky."

Harry sat between his parents with Dobby at his feet as they discussed Harry's life.

While she kept her voice, soft Lily's displeasure was there for all to hear. "Son you did many foolish things, but you were set up by that goat raping old bastard. I love you and am proud of you, but disappointed that you didn't try harder in school. Your staying friends with the red headed jealous git didn't help you at all. In fact, it hurt you more than you could know."

She smacked the back of his head, "You have a brain son. Why don't you use it? Think about how many times had Molly Weasley been to King's Cross Station before you met them? You need to reflect on how you suddenly got interested in Miss Weasley. Why the hell did you give anyone the key to your vault? Why did you rebuff and not get to know Fleur and Victor during that damn Triwizard Tournament?"

After getting over the shock and running through the rapid-fire questions, Harry answered. "Ok I should have done things different. I never thought about how I met the Weasleys and should have I guess. As for Ginny, suddenly I was jealous of her kissing Dean and wishing it was me. Giving my key up seemed convenient at the time since Molly was going to Diagon Alley, and we didn't know how long the Quidditch match would last. As for Victor and Fleur, they were older and from different schools."

Lily huffed, "Ok let's pick your answers apart one at a time shall we? Molly went to Hogwarts seven years and rode the train six times each year. She rode at the start of school, Christmas, Easter, and end of school. That's forty two times, when you add in Bill, Charley, Percy, and the twins, you get six trips a year for ten years or over one hundred visits to King's Cross Station. Had you paid attention to potions you would have known the symptoms of a mild love potion or jealousy potion and asked Poppy to check you over. You could have taken the floo to the Leaky Cauldron after you returned from the Quidditch match. But son, you didn't even ask for your key back."

After a pause for a sip of tea that Dobby brought, Lily continued. "Your excuse for not getting to know Victor and Fleur is asinine. Victor and you are both seekers, and you're the best at Hogwarts. This gives you something in common. Fleur is only two years, nine months, and one day older than you are and is your soul mate. Had you kissed her, you would have bonded and been married changing everything. Your time at the Dursleys would have been over, and you would have been considered an adult. Don't think I didn't notice you failing to mention the red headed git."

Harry stuttered, "M, m, m, married, bloody hell, I was only 14 Mum. As for Ron, he was my first friend, and I didn't want to lose him as a friend."

James jumped in, "Son the bond would have matched your age to Fleur's and cured all the abuse you received at the Dursleys. As for Ron, he was paid from your trust vault to be your friend and still gave you plenty of reasons to break it off with him. Neville would have been a much better friend. When you two were babies, you played together, and were as close as many twins. My question is, why did you let Dumbledore run your life? He damn sure didn't have your best interest at heart. He's nothing to you but your headmaster, period."

Harry watched as his father paced, "That old goat set you up to die and manipulated you into thinking it was a good idea. Yes, son you were a horcrux but Gringotts has curse breakers who could have got that out of you. Bloody hell, Bill Weasley is one of their best ones. If you had befriended Neville, he would have told you about the Potter family. It's one of the reasons the old bastard set the Weasleys on you. You would have gone to Gringotts and found out that at age 13, you could take over as head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and be emancipated."

Harry interrupted, "But Dad, I had to stay at the Dursleys because of the blood wards."

James' eyes flashed anger. "Harry James Potter assuming that those blood wards worked, you went to school for ten months. What the hell would keep you from going to Gringotts at night on the Knight bus? It's a good thing I can't kill Petunia and Vernon here, they sure did a job on you just as Dumbledore planned. For blood wards to work there must be love between those who share family blood. Your aunt hated your mother and hated you even more. Those wards never worked as they should have."

They spent what Harry would guess as another three or four hours talking. When Harry voiced his concern about what was happening at Hogwarts his mother told him time stood still here. They went to bed and the next morning Harry was the last one up. He got the best night's sleep ever.

**Meeting His Advisors**

When Harry walked out of the bathroom, Dobby was waiting to take him to the dining room. When he arrived, he saw his parents along with four witches and three wizards.

James stood and said, "Harry let me introduce you to Merlin, Circe, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merope Gaunt. Their question is, if you had the chance to go back and do things right, would you? Son, know that if you do you will receive training like no one before you. However, if you remain there is no need for you to be trained."

Without hesitating Harry replied, "I'd go back in a heartbeat Dad."

James smiled saying, "Good answer. Now let's eat."

Merlin had a sly look on his face as he told Harry, "Young man, you do know that you now possess the Deathly Hallows don't you?"

Harry stuttered thinking about who he was speaking to. "I'm not sure sir. I've never had the Elder Wand in my possession, although I did defeat the previous owner, assuming Draco didn't have to touch it."

Merlin laughed, "You don't have to touch or hold it to possess it Harry, and by all means call me Merlin or granddad."

Godric and Salazar said as one, "He can't call you granddad, granddad. That's my place."

Harry dropped his fork and his mouth was open, as he heard his mother say, "Perhaps a reintroduction is in order. Son, if you had received the right information, you would know that your father is descended from Godric and Rowena. I am descended from Salazar and Helga. Going up Godric's family tree, you'll find Merlin, Morgana, and Circe. They are on my family tree also. However, there are two more families between Salazar and Merlin than between Godric and Merlin. Because of the age difference between us, Tom Marvolo Riddle carried more Slytherin blood than me."

Salazar spoke up adding, "Plus the Slytherin house is paternal, and witches are but place holders."

James jumped in before Harry could make a remark. "Most ancient houses are paternal or maternal son. That simply means is if there is a male heir in a paternal house that he is the next lord. If not, then the oldest daughter leads the house and takes the Wizengamot seat until a male reaches the age of seventeen. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses are maternal but since there are no female heirs you are the head of those houses until you have a daughter."

Harry said he understood and the talk shifted to Merope, who told Harry about Tom's horcruxes and how best to get around them. He found out that Circe would teach him mind magic. Merlin would teach wandless magic. Godric would teach combat and tactics. Salazar would teach parselmagic and Helga would teach combat healing and Potions. Rowena would teach various ways to travel. His father would teach him to be a proper lord and Transfiguration. Lily would teach him etiquette and Charms.

Mind magic consisted of meditation, Occlumency, and Legilimency. It took a while for Harry to become proficient at Occlumency. However, once he did his reading speed increased as did his retention. This helped him become a Legilimens quickly. Harry was amazed at how well he got along with Circe. While talking to her, he told her about how his hair always stayed the same. She then taught him how to use his Metamorphmagus abilities. In addition, she taught him how to cast illusions that looked solid. When she finished his training, she turned him over to Merlin. During his down periods, Circe taught Harry runes, and then Arithmancy.

Merlin expanded his Occlumency to include finding his magical core. The old man then told Harry that magic was about belief and control. Once Harry found his core Merlin taught him to concentrate on casting a _Lumos_ and follow the flow of magic. When Harry accomplished that, Merlin taught him how to do it without his wand. It took a while for Harry to get it in his head that he didn't need wand movements or incantations. It was a matter of seeing what you wanted your magic to do then telling it to do that. From that point on Harry became more interested in finding out what a spell, hex, or curse did. Merlin also taught Harry how to freeze time for short periods.

One evening at dinner Harry told his Dad, "Snivellus was right. You need no foolish wand waving to do magic. Of course, he still uses one and depends on it."

His mother interjected, "Harry, don't do anything foolish. You can hurt Dumbledore and Snape more by exposing them for what they really are.

Harry was impressed with Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. While working with them Merlin and Circe made additions to what they taught. When it was over Harry decided he could spend the rest of his life and never figure out what he liked the best of what he learned.

Helga's healing could very well save his life or that of friends. Rowena's teaching of elf popping, goblin fading, apparation, floo travel, and how to make a portkey was a tremendous help. Godric taught him that sometimes the simplest curses combined into a chain was better than the more powerful curses. Godric also convinced him sometimes retreat to live another day was sometimes the best tactic.

Surprising Harry the most was Salazar, call me Sal. Of the many curses, hexes, and spells in parsel one of Harry's favorites was the one that transferred magic from one place or person to another. Harry asked about doing a patronus in Parseltongue.

Sal threw his head back and laughed, "Young Harry you would probably kill the Dementor. Of course, an option would be to take its magic that would kill it as well."

Sal then told Harry that once he got the ring and destroyed the soul piece the ring would give him the ability to talk to most animals.

**Going Back**

One morning when Harry arrived at breakfast, he found his parents and the rest of his family sitting around the table.

"Harry let me have your wand please," said Merlin.

Harry handed it to Merlin. The old man looked it over and shook his head mumbling to himself. He laid it on the table and waved his hand over it. Harry watched in horror as the wand split down its length.

"Grandson I'm just going to make it more powerful and unbreakable." Merlin told the shocked boy.

Merlin asked for a hair from Circe, Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. Then Merlin removed one of his own hairs and added it to the five that were passed to him. Carefully removing Fawkes' tail feather, he wound the hairs around the feather and replaced it. Merlin then asked Harry and his parents to each place seven drops of blood down the length of the feather. When they did he resealed the wand and placed it in Harry's right hand. Harry's hand and the wand glowed and Harry could feel the difference.

"Harry our time is almost over," Merlin said with sadness in his voice. "We suggest that you go back to before you met Sirius and remind Remus to take his Wolfsbane. I'm sure you know ways to keep Snape out of the Shrieking Shack."

Harry smiled at that thought and nodded. Harry was speechless he wanted to go back, but at the same time he didn't want to leave this family.

As he hugged Merlin, the old man whispered against his ear, and Harry smiled. While hugging Circe, she placed a gold band around his right arm saying it would grow with him. Each of the founders gave him a hug and advice. His mother's parting words were that she loved him with all of her heart. Harry told her he loved her and missed her terribly.

His hug with his father was enlightening, "Harry one thing I almost forgot to tell you is that you'll need a wife for each of the paternal lines except the Emrys line. You can take wives for the maternal lines."

Before Harry could respond to that his family faded away, and he blacked out.

**End Prologue**

**Chapter 1: Initiating Changes**

Harry woke up and checked the time. It was 05:30 so he reviewed his last memories and filed them away. Harry decided to take his shower early. In the bathroom, he called Dobby.

When Dobby popped in Harry didn't give him a chance to speak. "Dobby would you like to be my elf? I'll pay you what Dumbledore is or more if you want it."

The bouncing elf replied, "Dobby would rather be bound to the House of Potter, Harry sir."

Harry placed his hand on Dobby's head and stated, "I, Harry James Potter, scion of the House of Potter take Dobby as my elf and as family. From this day forward, Dobby elf is to be known as Dobby Potter, as I say so shall it be."

With tears in his eyes, the little elf said, "Dobby Potter accepts this great honor."

Harry smiled and asked, "Dobby, will Gringotts now know that you're my elf?"

"Yes Harry sir."

Harry requested, "Good. After breakfast, I would like you to go to Gringotts and tell the Potter account manager I want an appointment Saturday at 09:00. I would like an heir test and to review the Potter account transactions since 1 October 1981."

Dobby said he would take care of that and popped away. Harry dressed and went down to the common room. When Hermione arrived, she was shocked to find Harry there and studying.

With her surprise showing in her voice, Hermione stated, "You're up early Harry."

Harry looked at his friend and smiled, "I couldn't sleep. I had too many thoughts running through my mind, and some of them didn't add up. Do you remember me saying how I met Ron and the Weasleys?"

Hermione nodded so Harry continued, "What's wrong with the picture of Molly almost shouting about Muggles and asking what platform the train leaves from?"

Hermione frowned and said, "Well it's a bit odd but nothing nefarious."

Harry rolled his eyes and answered, "Ok Hermione let's assume that she went home every holiday while she was in school like you do. In seven years that's forty two trips to or from King's Cross Station. If you assume that Bill and Charlie did the same that's another sixty trips. Tell me, oh walking authority on Hogwarts: A History, when has the Hogwarts express ever left from anywhere other than platform 9 and 3/4? I might be paranoid, but I smell a setup. Think about that and we'll talk on the express ok?"

Hermione frowned but nodded. Harry cut her off before she could speak. "Another problem I had was a dream or vision of my mother being unhappy with me. I haven't done well here because doing better than my cousin got me a beating. I got into the habit of dumbing down my performance in school. My relatives could not care less how I do here, and I should have realized that before. Buckle up your seat belt Hermione because you'll have competition for the top spot starting now."

Hermione sniggered, "Yeah right Potter, bring it on."

Harry laughed and shot back at her, "Tell me oh wise one what the Hogwarts charter says about Professors that bully students. Then tell me what it says about providing private areas for scions of Most Ancient and Noble Houses? Last but by no means least, what does the charter say about putting students in danger?"

Her snigger turned to shock when she realized she should have known Hogwarts had a charter, and she had never seen it. All she could come up with was, "What's a Most Ancient and Noble House?"

Without hesitating Harry replied, "A most ancient house can trace its roots back at least nine centuries. A noble house was granted an Earldom or Barony due to service to the king at the time. In the wizard world, an Earl is equivalent to a Duke in the Muggle world, and a Baron is equivalent to an Earl. It's all in a book hidden away in the restricted section of the library so keep this between us."

They changed to school subjects when they heard someone coming down the stairs. It turned out to be Ginny.

Harry glanced at her saying, "Good morning Sis."

She frowned and said, "Sis?"

Harry gave her a bright smile and replied, "Well Ron and the twins are my friends, and your Mum said I was like family. So that makes you my sister right?"

Ginny frowned so Harry continued, "Ginny from the pictures I have of my parents you look a lot like my Mum. While I can love you like a sister in my mind anything else would just be totally wrong. In the Muggle world, that type of relationship is called incest and is punishable by law. I know some pureblood families intermarry, but that's idiotic and leads to having squibs. According to 'A History of Wizard Families' we're something like third cousins one time removed so we are family."

Ginny nodded then said she forgot something and went back to her dorm.

Hermione huffed, "Git. You hurt her. She has a huge crush on you."

"Which would be worse Hermione, getting it put aside now or breaking her heart later?" Harry asked.

Hermione agreed, and they went to breakfast. Harry glanced at Snape, and planted the idea of getting the Wolfsbane to Remus early. Defense was their last class for the day, and Harry hung back after it was over.

"Remus, don't forget your Wolfsbane tonight is a full moon." Harry told his pseudo uncle and left almost running into Snape who sneered at him.

**The Shrieking Shack**

The day played out as in the previous time line except Harry freed Buckwheat wandlessly. The hippogriff seemed to break his tether and took off in the air. Fudge and McNair were furious but there was nothing they could do.

As soon as they arrived at the shack Harry put up anti-apparation wards. Once Peter was revealed Harry stopped his ability to change back for a month and stunned him. Harry searched him and found two wands Peter's and Voldemort's. He destroyed half of the Phoenix feather knowing if Voldemort pushed much power into the wand the core would burn out. While Harry could have relieved Ron's pain, he didn't. Ron had some things to answer for.

Snape arrived and said, "Well, well what do I have here, an escaped criminal and his helpers?"

Harry said, "For a Portions Master you really aren't that bright are you? We have a supposed dead criminal and an innocent man who spent twelve years in Azkaban."

Snape sneered and pointed his wand, "When I get through modifying your memories and killing Black, none of that will matter."

Harry's magic flared and he blasted Snape through the wall into the next room without a wand.

Sirius yelled, "Holy shit Harry that was awesome accidental magic."

Harry nodded and told Remus, "Send Madam Bones a patronus message and tell her what's going on or Dumbledore will sweep this under the carpet. You might want to ask her to come here we may need her patronus if we want to keep Sirius safe from the dementors."

Remus did as he was asked, and then turned to Harry, "How did you know you could send a message with a patronus?"

Harry sniggered, "Mooney, I may not be as curious as Hermione, but I do like playing with new toys. I would imagine Hedwig was shocked when a patronus told her I had mail to send, but that's how I found out I could do it."

Amelia and Mad Eye Moody arrived, and Remus excused himself after telling his story, so he could go change. Mad Eye used combat healing on Ron's leg then he taught Hermione Mobilicorpus, so she could bring Snape who was out like a light. Madam Bones took Peter Pettigrew who was still knocked out.

When they left the Whomping Willow, eight dementors appeared. Harry's wand appeared in his hand, and he hissed, _**§Expecto Patronum!§**_ A black stag appears and attacked the nearest dementor. Everyone heard it scream and watched it as it turned to dust not knowing Harry took its magic. Prongs gored two more to death before the others fled while feeling their magic being drained.

Madam Bones looked at Harry and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Harry smiled, "That was my patronus in Parseltongue." He then produced a normal patronus followed by another parsel patronus. "As I told Remus earlier once I learned the charm I played with it and found out not only could I send messages, I could do it in parsel. The parsel seemed stronger, but I had no idea a dementor could be killed."

When they entered the office Dumbledore, Fudge, and an unknown Auror drew their wands, which sailed to Harry. Harry caught the fear in Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry smiled, "nice wand Headmaster, I'll return it when things settle down since it doesn't feel as good as mine. It seems my magic wants to protect my godfather that's the second-time tonight that I've had a case of accidental magic. I find it appalling that you all concentrate on Sirius and overlook the fact that we have a man who is supposed to be dead with us. Madam Bones if you would be so kind as to ask your department to provide two vials of Veritaserum, I'll reimburse the Ministry for the expense. Of course later I'll let the Daily Prophet know what happened."

Dumbledore stated firmly, "Mr. Potter that's not necessary Professor Snape has it here."

Harry's voice turned cold as he reaffirmed, "I wouldn't trust that bastard to tell me the correct day after he threatened to modify our memories and kill Sirius. If he is still teaching here next term, I'll find another school. For three years that man has ridden me for no reason except that I am James Potter's son."

Dumbledore tried a different tact by changing the subject. "What happened to Professor Snape?"

Harry sniggered, "I could have sworn I just said taking your wands was my second bout of accidental magic to protect my godfather. However, to answer your question, I sent him through a wall with a stunner."

Madam Bones picked that time to ask, "Albus may I use your floo?"

The Headmaster nodded, and Amelia asked for and received two vials of Veritaserum. Harry suggested and Amelia agreed to question Sirius first. Sirius told them what really happened during the evening of 2 November 1981. Harry gave Dumbledore his wand back and asked the old man to revive Peter. Peter confirmed what Sirius said so Harry demanded a pardon for his godfather and a full trial within a week.

Then he looked at Dumbledore and Fudge, "According to the Hogwarts charter, there shall be no action taken by the faculty or Ministry that puts students in danger. If the dementors are not gone when I wake up in the morning, I'll cut my parsel patronus loose and see just how many more that it can kill."

The Auror name Dawlish stated, "Boy you can't kill a dementor."

Harry smirked answering, "Tell that to the three dead ones my patronus killed on the way here."

"Stand down Dawlish, Mr. Potter did as he said," Amelia Bones ordered.

Amelia wrote out a pardon for Sirius and promised a trial a week from Saturday. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Amelia signed the pardon. Mad Eye and Dawlish signed the pardon as witnesses Sirius was free and the rat was going to Azkaban.

Dumbledore sighed and revived Snape.

"Headmaster I want Potter expelled for attacking a Professor." The greasy git yelled.

"Stuff a sock in it Snivelly you threatened the scion of a Most Ancient and Noble House giving him the right to kill you which he didn't." Sirius stated.

Snape sneered and said, "Prove it."

Harry placed his wand to his temple and said, "Watch this you git."

The memory of what happened when Snape threatened them displayed in the air not unlike that of a pensive only larger.

Then Harry put paid to Snape's rant before he could get started. "Headmaster according to the Hogwarts Charter no member of staff shall harm any student. Now according to rumors I've heard Snape spied for you, which is why he's in Hogwarts. While he might remain here he cannot remain as a teacher in any capacity. Believe me when I say that I'll gladly take this to the Ministry, Wizengamot, and Daily Prophet. This man has made a mockery of the house point system. We have fewer Aurors and Healers because of him. He's destroying our world from Hogwarts, and you're letting him do it."

Harry paused and Dobby appeared handing him a glass of water then popped away. "You may trust him Headmaster, but I do not. As scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter I request a guest room for my godfather, and I'll be spending the night getting to know him. Oh one other thing. I, Harry James Potter scion of house Potter, declare that Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging is no longer my home. Those who reside there are not my family even though they may or may not be blood relatives."

Several instruments on the table in Dumbledore's office began to whine then scream before melting. Harry looked at Dumbledore and smirked.

Ron in his usual manner yelled, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry answered, "The supposed reason that I must stay with people who hate me. Did you notice Headmaster how little time it took those supposed blood wards to fail? For them to be effective, from what I've read at least, there must be love between the parties they're based on. Trust me on this, I hate the Dursleys as much or more than they hate me."

Removing his shirt and saying as he turned around, "And this Headmaster, is why. It began when I was five, but then you know that don't you? I'll be going after them in Muggle court this summer. If I decide I don't need you against Voldemort, then I'll come after you since this is your fault. Now before I really get angry remove your tracking and other charms, or I'll have Madam Bones do it."

A shocked Dumbledore asked, "How…"

Harry sneered, "As I told Hermione earlier I do study. I just learned not to do well in class. Numerous beatings will do that to a child. Keep in mind Headmaster, that I could be what you and the Dursleys made me. Fortunately, unlike Tom, I have friends and now a family in Sirius, so I won't take the path he offered me in the Chamber of Secrets. Now please call an elf to take Sirius and me to the guest quarters after removing your charms."

Harry then whirled on Snape, "I know you told your true master about the prophecy so stay the fuck out of my way."

"Why you insolent brat," Snape said as his wand appeared. Harry smiled and kicked him in the balls then picked up the dropped wand and snapped it in half. He threw it on Dumbledore's desk and gave the old man a dirty look.

Sirius said, "Albus, he got off lucky, I suggest you rein him in before I gut him like the pig he is."

Snape moaned holding his family jewels as Harry took part of his magic. He did the same to Dumbledore, Fudge, and Dawlish.

"Sirius," Dumbledore pled.

"Don't Sirius me old man, you knew I took the oath as Harry's godfather, and yet you did nothing to help me," Sirius spat. "Somehow, I think this was all part of some grand plan you have to set Harry up. But you would never admit that would you? I'm sure James, Lily, and their ancestors await the time when you die. Now remove the charms and call the fucking elf as Harry requested."

Dumbledore sighed but removed the charms and called an elf.

**Chapter 2: Trying not to Kill Anyone Yet**

On the way to the guest quarters Harry told Hermione and Ron, he would see them at breakfast. While they didn't like it they understood, at least Hermione did, and agreed. Harry and Sirius were shown a two-bedroom suite. Harry indicated for Sirius to be quiet.

"Severus, if you'll roll on your back, I can remove the pain," they listened to Dumbledore say.

A few moments later they heard, "I'll kill that little shit."

Dumbledore roared, "You'll do nothing of the sort. I warned you to leave your past behind, and now he has the Minister and Amelia Bones on his side. This is your doing Severus, and you will be lucky to stay out of Azkaban. If you think for one moment Amelia won't check out how many Potions NEWTs were awarded the last eight years you're dumber than I think."

They could almost see Snape sneer, "So you're going to let the brat get away with attacking me."

Dumbledore came close to yelling, "That brat as you called him was defending himself and his friends from a Professor who attacked them. Apparently, he has bound that strange elf, the one that put Malfoy in St. Mungos for over a week. Had Harry called that elf you may have been dead. Now in addition to a Defense Professor I have to replace you. Maybe I can convince the Board to keep you on doing research unless you want to replace Filch."

"Albus…"

"Don't Albus me. This is your mess Severus Snape and not mine. Warn your house that the charter is in effect, and bullying will get them expelled. If Mr. Malfoy uses the word mudblood where it can be heard he'll be suspended for two weeks and receive detentions for a term, including Saturdays so Quidditch will be out. That goes for the rest of your snakes. You tried it your way now we'll do it by the book. Good night Mr. Snape."

Harry whooped and danced a little jig. He then asked Sirius to sign a permission form, so he could legally go to Hogsmeade. They talked, and Harry brought Sirius up to date with what had happened in his first two years. The next morning they went to breakfast together and caused quite a stir.

Dumbledore stood and announced, "BE QUIET! Mr. Black was pardoned last evening the real traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who is now in the hands of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr. Black is Mr. Potter's godfather and could not have betrayed the Potters. It was Peter Pettigrew that killed the Muggles not Mr. Black."

After breakfast, Harry approached McGonagall and handed her his Hogsmeade permission slip. She almost smiled but did wink. Harry then went to Dumbledore and said something and the Headmaster nodded.

Harry turned in front of the head table and announced, "Before the rumors get started, yes I can perform a patronus charm. _Expecto Patronum!_" Harry yelled, and a silver stag left his wand and pranced around the Great Hall. Harry then hissed, _**Expecto Patronum§**_ and black stag trotted to the silver one.

"The black stag is a patronus in Parseltongue, and yes it killed three dementors last night. I'll admit I didn't know it could kill them. I used it because it felt stronger than the normal patronus and there were eight dementors coming for us." Harry said.

"You probably used kissing your mudblood whore to fuel it," Draco yelled.

Dumbledore stated, "Mr. Malfoy that just cost you 250 points from Slytherin House for those vile words. Next term you may report two weeks late since you're suspended for two weeks, and we'll talk then."

Harry announced, "Headmaster that may be all well and good as far as the school goes, but he insulted the scion of a Most Ancient Noble House. Therefore, as is my right, I Harry James Potter, the scion of House Potter challenge Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy to a wizard's duel with or without seconds."

"I accept, and ask Professor Snape as my second." Draco sneered.

"Fine, I ask Professor Flitwick to be my second," Harry replied, knowing the small Professor was a dueling champion and would love a shot at Snape. He watched as Snape paled.

Dumbledore stood since he had no choice, "Rules?"

Harry stated, "No unforgivables unless Malfoy wants this to accelerate this to the death as is his choice."

Draco paled and stuttered, "No unforgivables. We go until disarmed or incapacitated. But, as is my right my second will start the duel."

Harry sneered at Draco replying, "No problem you little coward. As the Muggles say you just wrote a bank draft with insufficient funds. My elf Dobby will be displeased because I didn't ask him to be my second. But after the job he did on your Death Eater father, he would have probably killed you."

Harry heard Sirius ask Hermione "Is it always like this around Harry?"

She shrugged replying, "Pretty much, some days are better and some are worse."

Dumbledore stood and moved the tables back. Then he put up protective wards to keep the students safe and shut the Great Hall doors.

"Mr. Potter, do you wish to continue?" Dumbledore said in a pleading voice.

"Yes sir I do," Harry's replied.

Draco said, "As do I."

Dumbledore conjured a dueling platform and the opponents, and their seconds took their places. Snape faced Harry and sneered.

Dumbledore counted down and when he said, "Go" Harry yelled, "_SEPTUMSEMPRA_!" and the orange curse left his wand and cut Snape's left shoulder. Harry then hissed, "_**§Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!§**__" _The first two stunners took out Snape's shield and the third hit him in the chest as did the _Expelliarmus_. Snape was blasted back as his wand came to Harry, who slid it into his pocket.

Dumbledore sighed, "Mr. Potter wins, Mr. Malfoy…"

Harry interjected, "Mr. Malfoy must now face me since he made the insult. I could be kind and let Professor Flitwick take over, but it's time to show Draco the error of his ways. So get your ass on the platform Mr. Malfoy. For three years, I've listened to your mouth insulting me and others. I find it insulting that a minor house would insult a Most Ancient Noble House. Other than money your house has no standing in Great Britain. Your great-grandfather was thrown out of the French house of Malfoy. And yes Malfoy I know the French translates to English as 'bad faith' which suits you perfectly."

Draco was so livid his face was red. When Dumbledore counted down; three, two… Draco yelled _Crucio!_ Harry side stepped it and the next three before yelling, "Damn it Headmaster, finish the fucking count or do you want me hurt?" Harry was siphoning off Draco's magic slowly.

Dumbledore recovered and said, "one. Go."

Harry sneered saying, "My turn." He hit Draco with a bone breaking curse to his right arm then an _Expelliarmus_ that knocked Draco into the Great Hall doors breaking several bones.

He caught Draco's wand and turned to Dumbledore stating, "I want the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here so I can file charges against Malfoy and his father. This is no schoolyard fight now. Keep in mind Headmaster since Malfoy agreed to no unforgivables and cast four at me. I could call for his magic. Oh, I'll hold his wand and give it to Madam Bones myself."

Harry then turned to the Slytherin table and told them, "Slytherin was not a pureblood bigot, in fact. Records show he had more Muggleborns than the other three combined. His house was the house of the cunning not the bullying, back stabbing bastards it has been turned into. If I remember correctly there is something like 67 books on history in the library one of which was written by Salazar's daughter. What Binns don't teach is that Salazar and Helga were married as was Godric and Rowena."

The Bloody Baron and Grey Lady floated through the Great Hall doors and confirmed Harry's words. Dumbledore was still too shocked to speak so McGonagall sent a patronus, probably to Madam Bones.

Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Headmaster both Severus Snape and Mr. Malfoy will be out of commission for at least two days while I regrow several of their bones. Mr. Potter, do you know the counter charm to the cutting curse that you used on Professor Snape?"

"Yes Ma'am, but since Mr. Snape developed that curse, he can tell you the counter or perform it on himself if he has another wand. I'm adding his and Mr. Malfoy's to my trophy case as is my right." Harry replied and heard several gasp especially from the Slytherin table. It was a huge insult if an opponent didn't return your wand.

Sirius finally got over the shock at what he saw Harry do. He stood and told McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall as Mr. Potter's godfather and legal guardian I give you notice that he will be out of class with me today taking care of family business. This is in accordance with the Hogwarts Charter as he is the scion of a Most Ancient Noble House."

Dumbledore sputtered, "You can't be serious."

Sirius smiled and replied, "Headmaster surely you jest. I have been Sirius since 1 October 1959 as you well know."

Harry, McGonagall, and several others groaned at the pun.

"Headmaster, he's right and I suggest with the excitement that classes be canceled for today…" McGonagall started to say more.

Amelia Bones interrupted, "I think that's a good idea if students are limited to the Great Hall, their houses, or the library. A team of twenty Aurors will be here to investigate and take dispositions from the students about what happened. I would remind all students to tell the truth, to lie on a disposition concerning a criminal case is a three to five-year sentence in Azkaban."

Harry approached the witch as said, "Madam Bones, here is Mr. Malfoy's wand. The last four curses cast with it were _Crucio_. This was witnessed by everyone in the hall. I want Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy questioned under Veritaserum to discover who taught Draco that curse. This is a reasonable and normal request I believe."

Amelia smiled replying, "It most certainly is Mr. Potter. I'll take your deposition first with your guardian present. Then I'll take his, and you can go. Are things always this exciting around you?"

Harry almost laughed but held it as he answered, "Well my first-year Voldemort tried to kill me three times. Then last year it was him again with a basilisk that I had to deal with. So this was actually quite tame as my years go."

She turned on Dumbledore and almost looked through him indicating there would be words between them later. "We'll talk about that later Mr. Potter. For now let's get you on your way."

Dobby watched all of this and popped to Gringotts knowing that Sirius and Harry would be there shortly. Harry showed Amelia what happened as he gave his deposition. Sirius used different words, but it was basically what Harry said and showed so they were free to go.

"Madam Bones, how far back can you check a wand?" Harry asked.

She thought a while before answering, "The Department of Mysteries can check the last one hundred curses cast by a wand. Why?"

Harry smiled, "You may want to have these two checked as they belonged to the Death Eater known as Severus Snape." He handed her the two wands and added, "This belongs to Draco Malfoy. However, when the Ministry is finished with them I want them back by right of conquest."

Harry then leaned forward and whispered, "You might want to check Rookwood as he is a marked Death Eater."

Her eyes went wide, but she nodded. Harry called Dobby and asked him to take them to Gringotts.

**Gringotts Bank**

After arriving in the lobby Harry followed Sirius, who was led by a goblin Harry didn't know. The goblin knocked on a door that said Sharpaxe, and they were told to enter.

"Good morning Sharpaxe, may your gold grow," Sirius stated.

"Lord Black it's good to see you once more, may your wealth increase. This must be scion Potter, whom I have heard so much about." Sharpaxe said in English.

[I am Harry James Potter, Master Sharpaxe. May your profits increase this fine morning, do you know who my account manager is?] Harry said in flawless Gobbledegook.

"You surprise me Mr. Potter but let's speak in English for the sake of Lord Black. In answer to your question, I am your account manager." Sharpaxe replied.

Sharpaxe suggested doing the heir test first and took seven drops of Harry's blood. While Sharpaxe dealt with Sirius, Harry went to Ollivander's. The shop was empty when he entered, and Ollivander appeared just like before.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I hope your wand isn't giving you trouble," the old wand maker said as a question.

"Not at all sir, but I have a question. My friend Neville Longbottom is using his father's wand and has trouble casting charms and doing transfiguration…" Harry started before Ollivander interrupted.

"He would do better with his mother's wand. I'll write a note to Augusta and ask her what she's thinking…" Ollivander was now interrupted by Harry, who thought turnabout was fair play.

"Tell her that a new wand is my birthday present for Neville since he's my friend. I think a wand makes a better present than a book." Harry added with a smile.

"That'll be seven galleons even, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said with a smile, and Harry paid the man.

On the way back to Gringotts he stopped by Flourish and Blotts and bought two dozen birthday cards for both sexes. After entering the bank, he was led to Sharpaxe's office. The goblin got straight to the point which was normal.

"Lord Potter, do you want a complete family tree or just the highlights for now?" Sharpaxe asked.

"Let's do the highlights from the oldest on the Potter side then Mum's side of the family please." Harry replied.

Sharpaxe stated, "As you wish Lord Potter. From Merlin, your line extends down through Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Slytherin and Hufflepuff as the secondary line. It then goes down to two of the Peverell brothers to James Potter and you. On your mother's side, it goes from Merlin to Slytherin and Hufflepuff down to Cadimus Peverell to Lily Rose Potter nee Evans then to you. While Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort is said to be Slytherin's heir you have more Slytherin blood than he did."

An older, better dressed, goblin entered the office and Sharpaxe stood so Harry followed by Sirius stood as well.

Sharpaxe bowed saying, "Welcome to my humble office Ragnok Dragonmaster." Fortunately, Harry and Sirius bowed when Sharpaxe did.

Ragnok said, "Rise and introduce me son."

Sharpaxe smiled, and awesome sight rarely seen. "Yes father, may I present Lord Black and Lord Potter. This is my father, Director of Gringotts and leader of the Goblin Nation."

[It's our pleasure to be in your company and meet you Chief Ragnok. May your gold grow, and your enemies tremble at your name.] Harry said while looking Ragnok in the eyes as an equal.

"Lord Ragnok if my godson did not say that it is our pleasure to meet you. I will slap him around his hard head." Sirius confessed.

Ragnok laughed saying, "That's almost exactly what he said Lord Black. Now to business, I am here because I was alerted that the Emrys ring left vault one."

Sharpaxe showed Ragnok the heir test results for Harry. Ragnok stated, "Lord Potter should have been emancipated at eleven and an heir test given then why was it not done?"

Harry took a chance and told them about staying with the Dursleys and Hagrid bringing him here under Dumbledore's orders. Ragnok and Sharpaxe's hands went to their swords. But Harry suggested that they use the power of the press and politics to destroy the old man's reputation first. Between the four, they decided that they would use the Potter Line as a reason to emancipate Harry since it was in both of his parents wills. Harry slipped the Head of House rings on his finger while Sirius did the same.

Suddenly Harry said, "Sirius your Occlumency shields are shit, and I need your permission to seal what I'm about to say so that only you can get at it. If not, then I must ask that you leave the room now."

"Harry, are you sure you can do that?" Sirius asked. His voice indicated he was worried not that Harry blamed him.

Harry sniggered saying, "Sirius you know the rings advise you. Even if I couldn't Rowena, Salazar, or Merlin damn sure could, with no problems at all."

Sirius agreed and Harry told them about the future, including the horcruxes. Sirius couldn't help but laugh when Harry told them he had already taken half of Draco and Snape's magic and about 15 percent of Dumbledore's. Ragnok told them Hogwarts would probably replace the Headmaster's magic. Harry said that he didn't want Dumbledore too weak until after he killed Voldemort. Harry then showed them the memory of the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk. Ragnok agreed that Gringotts could render it for five percent of the gross. Harry said seven point five percent, plus ten pounds of meat to each member of the team that did the work. Ragnok shook his head but agreed thinking Harry James Potter was one strange wizard.

Harry then handed Ragnok a lead box, "The diadem of Ravenclaw is in here. I got it last night after Sirius went to sleep. Please take the expense from her vault."

Ragnok replied, "Once we get the cup from the Lestrange vault it becomes yours as does the vault, so I suggest we let the Lestranges pay for that."

Harry answered, "Alright but I would like one-third of the cash in the Lestrange vault to go to Neville Longbottom in a separate vault in his name."

Harry then told the goblins about what happened with Malfoy and asked that the Malfoy vault be locked down including any trust vaults until the case was settled. They arranged for the Potter wills to be read in three weeks. Harry sealed the memories for Sirius and after getting permission popped them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once there Harry wrote a note to Ragnok saying they may need a parselmouth to help destroy the soul piece in the locket. He then explained to Kreacher how the goblins could do what an elf could not. Sirius asked the old elf to take the locket to Sharpaxe, and offered him help to clean up the shit hole known as the House of Black. Kreacher's demeanor changed, and he agreed to do as asked. Harry then popped them to the guest suite at Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts - Gryffindor Common Room**

Since Sirius had a bunch of paperwork to do to reestablish the House of Black and kick out Bellatrix, Harry went to Gryffindor Tower. He smiled as the fat lady opened without him giving the password.

"Thank you Lady Camellia," Harry said not thinking about what he was saying.

"You are quite welcome Lord Gryffindor," She whispered and added, "Lady Hogwarts knows and recognizes the rings sir."

Harry walked straight into Hermione's hug in front of McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout.

McGonagall started, "Mr. Potter…"

"Professor, pardon my interruption but since this seems to be a formal inquisition then I must insist being called Lord Potter. Do I need my godfather present?" Harry asked formally, and the room went quiet.

"No Lord Potter it is simply a fact-finding mission, mostly to satisfy our curiosity," McGonagall replied.

Harry smiled and stated, "Fine, then Mr. Potter or Harry will do. I'm sure you want to know where I learned the _Sectumsempra_ among other things. Dobby."

*POP* "Yes Harry sir,"

"Please bring me 'The Arte of Dueling by Phil Flit' and "Advanced Potions by Horace G. Slughorn.'" Harry told his little friend.

Harry then turned to Flitwick and asked, "Master Flitwick would you say that the art of reading your opponent is one of the first skills a professional dueler should learn? Hermione, who do you think Phil Flit really is?"

Professor Flitwick replied, "Your statement would be spot on Mr. Potter, which suggests you have picked up a bit of Legilimency."

"Yes sir, surface thoughts only, and only to be used while dueling or during practice," Harry retorted from the book.

Hermione asked, "Is Professor Flitwick this Phil Flit?"

Harry laughed, "Right in one, and he is also a five times worldwide dueling champion to boot."

*POP* Dobby appeared and handed Harry the two books. Harry flipped the potion's book to the front cover and asked, "Does anyone recognize the name 'Prince'?"

McGonagall paled, but answered, "Professor Snape's mother was named Ellen Prince."

Harry nodded adding, "True and she is listed as a pureblood witch born in 1935, I believe. A Severus Snape is listed as her only son." Harry turned about ten pages then showed it to the three Professors.

Harry announced, "Note that it says for enemies, but yet I could not find a counter anywhere in the book. I got this from my mother's trunk that was in my aunt's basement all of these years. That curse was at the forefront of Snape's mind, but I beat him to the punch. As I explained I've found my parsel magic stronger than my normal magic. In fact, the only reason I spoke the words was so witnesses would know what I cast. I've practiced all year to get my wand movements and incantations almost to zero."

Harry paused before continuing, "Let's see year one it was Quirrelmort trying to kill me. Then Fluffy tried to help, after my head of house refused to believe someone was going after the stone. Second year I'm Slytherin's heir and a frigging basilisk is running loose petrifying students. But no sweat Harry Potter will take care of it. It almost killed me and would have except for a Phoenix crying into the wound. This year it was dementors on the train, at a Quidditch match, then again, a couple of days ago."

Dobby appeared with a butterbeer, and Harry took a sip then confessed, "I'm thinking of leaving this mad house and not coming back. Today I took over as Lord Potter and I can hire tutors or move anywhere in the world I want to. I have no real friends here except Hermione…"

"Oi, what about me?" Ron asked, and only Flitwick felt a spell leave the area.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Tell me Ron, how long have you been spying on me."

Ron sat up and said, "Since the train coming to Hogwarts first year."

Harry smiled, "Are you getting paid for it?"

Ron smirked, "I get 10₲ per month from Dumbledore, but it's paid by you. I can't spend any of it until I'm fifteen."

Harry laughed out loud, "Well Ragnok, and Sharpaxe his son, moved the 340₲ from vault 889 to vault six, which is the Potter vault. You've not only lost what you had, but what you would get when I sell the basilisk. So you probably lost over 100,000₲, you rotten traitorous git."

The room turned cold as the magic rolled off of Harry. "Now I said I had no friends except Hermione. At first, I thought it was my fault, and it is partially but Ron has done his best to keep others away from me. I don't know Neville, Fred, and George very well but like what I do know. Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress I'll tell you now if I return next year I'll have a private suite befitting my station. In the meantime, I suggest Mr. Ronald Weasley stay the hell away from me."

Hermione interjected, "He can stay away from me too, as I only put up with him because of his being Harry's friend."

Ron turned red but couldn't help himself, "But Hermione you're supposed to be mine, the Headmaster said so. Harry will be Ginny's and you'll be mine, and we'll be one big happy family."

Harry stopped Hermione from hexing the git and said, "Professor McGonagall, I think Ronald needs professional help. It might be best if he spent the last few days in the Hospital Wing."

Harry's year mates and most of Gryffindor agreed while Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny tried to sink into the couches. McGonagall led Ron to the Hospital Wing while Flitwick and Sprout went on their way wondering what the hell Albus was thinking. Only Harry smiled as a beetle flew out of the common room open window.

**oooOOOooo**

At breakfast the next morning, the Daily Prophet ripped Dumbledore for using Ron Weasley as this spy and paying him from Harry's account. They also listed what Harry had been through beginning with Quirrell trying to kill him at his first Quidditch match. Then they started on Minister Fudge about the dementors. Somehow they found out it was Fudge's Undersecretary and Lucius Malfoy, who suggested the dementors. Harry smiled when he read that Rita Skeeter called for a vote of no confidence in the Minister. Her report that Fudge knew Sirius Black didn't have a trial for over twelve years and did nothing about it caused several more howlers to wing their way to the Ministry.

The second headline was about the duel between the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter and the Minor House of Malfoy. They ripped Dumbledore for letting Snape be Malfoy's second in a duel against two third year students. But the real question was who taught a third-year student how to cast an unforgivable curse. They played up the fact that the house of Malfoy had no honor, and said they were nothing but French upstarts who was good friends with the Minister for Magic. The translation of Malfoy from French to English was in bold letters.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was going to do a runner but found out not only had the goblins locked down his vaults, they had recalled all of his cash. Damn those efficient goblins. It didn't help any that his wife had been against his teaching Draco that damn curse. Lucius wondered who could be calling this early when he was hit with a stunner from Mad Eye Moody. A team of Aurors with a warrant from the Minister began taking Malfoy Manor apart. Narcissa found herself shackled in magic suppressing handcuffs and her niece's wand at her throat.

"Auntie, the Aurors would do less damage if you told them where the entry to your dungeon and hidden rooms are," Nymphadora Tonks stated in a cold voice.

Narcissa refused to speak, and her world went black as she was sapped by her sister's daughter. Tonks was relatively quiet until she saw the dark mark on her aunt. Nymphadora was too close to stun the woman, so she smacked her in the head with a Muggle sap knocking her out.

Mad Eye Moody was enjoying himself too much to even think of using his magical eye. He thought it was fortunate there were no prisoners in the manor at the time. It would take days to search thoroughly, but they had time according to Madam Bones. When he found the safe, he woke Lucy up.

The old Auror told Malfoy, "Lucy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I will get that safe open if it kills you or not. The easy way is that you tell me the correct combination, and then I'll use you as a human shield while I open it. The hard way is that I call in Croaker and let his Unspeakables take care of it."

Lucius knew he was screwed, but if he lived he had a chance that his master would break him out of Azkaban, so he gave Moody the correct combination. If Moody was 50 years younger, he would have been jumping around like a teenager who just got laid. He had found Malfoy's financial records, and the last pages had Umbridge and Fudge all over them. Alastor Mad Eye Moody decided that it was a single-malt Scotch night. He rarely drank and it would only be one shot to celebrate something unusual and his find fit that perfectly.

When they were finished for the day, they took the two elves with them. Moody locked down the manor with some vicious wards and left eight guards who would be replaced at 20:00. His team and a team of Unspeakables would return at 07:00 the next day.

**Ministry of Magic - DMLE Interrogation Room 2**

The next day was 15 June 1994, and Gawain Robards sat across from Draco Malfoy giving him a hard look. "Sonny we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is that you open your mouth willingly, and I give you three drops of Veritaserum. The hard way is that I force your mouth open, and you get more than three drops and get deathly sick and possibly die."

Draco reverted to his usual way, "I'm saying nothing to you. When my father…"

Gawain laughed, "Your Death Eater parents are in cells six and seven."

Draco didn't see the Auror move but felt the hand on his face forcing his mouth open. He felt the four drops of Veritaserum hit his tongue. His mouth felt like it was on fire and the damn Auror was smiling at him.

G "What's your name boy?"

D "Draco Lucius Malfoy"

G "What school and class are you in?"

D "Hogwarts third year, class of '98"

G "Who taught you to cast the Cruciatus Curse?"

D "My father, Lucius Araxes Malfoy"

G "Have you successfully used it on a human and if so who?"

D "Yes, some Muggle bitch father captured. After I raped her I used the Cruciatus Curse until she bit her tongue off and father killed her."

G "Was she the only one you used _Crucio_ on?"

D "I did it on her parents because they screamed at me."

G "Why did you use it on Potter you must have known you would be caught?"

D "I was angry he took out Uncle Severus so easy. He's nothing but a mudblood loving half-blood bastard."

Gawain laughed and said, "Be that as it may Mr. Malfoy, he is Lord Potter and head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. Since yours is a minor house most likely Lord Potter will set your punishment. He will have two choices, life in Azkaban or sending you through the veil of death."

His voice still flat Draco stated, "Minister Fudge will stop Potter my father pays him enough to ensure that."

Gawain stated firmly, "Keep thinking that as you go to the dementors or through the veil, little boy. I'll ask Lord Potter for the privilege of snapping your wand and binding what little magic you have left."

**Interrogation Room 4**

Lucius Malfoy found his head jerked back, and his mouth forced open. Then he felt the three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. He opened his eyes and he frowned at seeing Amelia Bones sitting across from him.

A "What is your name?"

L "Lucius Araxes Malfoy"

A "Do you have a wife and son, if so what are their names?"

L "Yes my wife is Narcissa Aurora Malfoy nee Black, my son is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

A "Did you teach your son to cast the Cruciatus Curse?"

L "I did."

A "Have you seen him use it on anyone?"

L "Yes"

A "Who?"

L "Three Muggles a man, his wife, and daughter"

A "Are you a Death Eater?"

L "Yes"

A "Did you willingly take the mark?"

L "Of course that is the only way to get it."

A "How many humans have you killed including Muggles?"

L "I am not sure but over one hundred at least."

A "Have you bribed anyone in the Ministry, if so who?"

L "Yes, mostly Fudge and Umbridge"

A "Was it your idea to send dementors to Hogwarts, if so what did that cost and who was paid?"

L "It was my idea and I paid Umbridge 20,000₲ to have Potter kissed on the train, and Fudge 25,000₲ for the dementors at Hogwarts."

A "Did you give Tom Riddle's diary to Ginevra Weasley knowing it would free a monster at Hogwarts.

L "Yes"

A "Why?"

L "To cleanse the school of mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors like your niece."

A "Do you know that your son insulted the head of a Most Ancient Noble House and lost a duel after casting the Cruciatus Curse four times?"

L "No, the stupid fool will pay for that."

A "Since Lord Potter will sentence him to either Azkaban or the veil after Draco is stripped of what little magic he has you are correct. Funny thing he chose Severus Snape as his second and Potter put Snape down in less than a minute. Your son didn't wait for the word to start and cast four _Crucios_ before Potter told Dumbledore to start the damn duel. Less than five seconds later your son was out with several broken bones that had to be regrown. Do you know the penalty for a minor house to insult and lose to a Most Ancient Noble House?"

L "Yes, my son has cost us everything."

A "Most probably including your magic and life. Now list every Death Eater that you know of."

Lucius found he could not beat the truth serum and named over fifty Death Eaters, including Umbridge, Rookwood, Pettigrew, and three Aurors. Amelia asked him to list Voldemort sympathizers and Fudge was included in that list.

In Interrogation Room 6, a similar scene played out with Narcissa Malfoy, who admitted to being a Death Eater and killing at least ten people. She listed nearly forty Death Eaters including Snape and Pettigrew.

In Interrogation Room 8, Severus Snape waited knowing that he could beat Veritaserum. However, when Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Croaker from the DOM walked in he knew he was screwed.

Amelia said in a monotone, "Croaker, please cast your truth ward then Kingsley and Gawain will administer your new truth serum."

Croaker smiled at Snape and performed the charm. Snape's head was jerked back, and a liquid was poured down his throat. Severus Snape waited since there was no other choice. He hoped Dumbledore would stop this madness, but that was not to be.

A "What is your name?"

S "Severus Tobias Snape"

A "Are you a Death Eater?"

S "Yes"

A "Are you a spy?"

S "Yes"

A "For whom?"

S "The dark lord"

The questioning continued, and Severus Snape admitted one of his goals was to destroy the Auror and Healer corps. He was asked to list all of the Death Eaters he knew. He listed over 30 including Pettigrew. Snape had just elevated himself into the realm of being a traitor. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to save his ass this time.

**++ There seems to be some misunderstanding on the part of some of Dad's readers. Dad is not back and when we admit the truth to ourselves, and each other we, the family, doubt that he will ever be able to write again. As a family, in conjunction with PotterFanChuck, and Gunny Highway, we decided that Dad's stories, unfinished or not, should be published. I got elected to publish them. I don't write fiction and if I did it would probably be a Western not Harry Potter. I skim what Dad wrote to try to cut down on the blatant errors and typos but I'm not an editor or a fiction writer. We, the family appreciate your reviews, PMs, and kind words and thank you on Dad's behalf. - **

**SFC CopperHead**

End Chapter 2


	6. 5 Return to the TWT 2

**A Return to the TriWiz 2**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 2 for disclaimer and other information.**

**Chapter 3: School Winds Down**

**15 June 1994, Hogwarts**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could not believe how fast his world turned to shit. A week ago, all seemed to be going according to plan then that damn Sirius Black showed up, and Severus went nuts. Next Draco Malfoy showed his ass and got it handed to him by Harry Potter. Of course, Draco had to drag his protector into it, and Severus was beat by a third year that used his own curse against him. Albus remembered the glee on Filius' face when Harry chained curses together that were light, legal, and taught in the first three years.

Deep down, Albus knew Harry would experiment with using spells in parsel to confuse an enemy, as he would do the same. Minerva, Filius, and Pomona had seen the book that Snape's curse came from. When you identify a curse for enemies, and then it gets to your enemy, you must expect it to be used against you. At least, Severus was immune to Veritaserum, so he should come out with a slap on the wrist. Albus knew he could talk Harry out of sending Draco to Azkaban or through the veil. He would just need to make sure Harry stayed out of the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry Potter was sitting by the lake still angry because Draco had used Snape for a second and neither Snape nor the Headmaster had stopped it. The rules for students performing a legal duel were that the seconds could be no more than one class year ahead of the primary duelers. In addition, it was stupid that they were still stuck at Hogwarts. Their tests were finished except for those taking NEWTs. Then he received a howler from Molly Weasley which he burnt as soon as it started.

_Flashback to Breakfast_

Harry turned to Percy, "Mr. Percy Weasley, as the only adult Weasley present, I advise you to pass my status to your parents. I will not stand by and do nothing when a member of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter is insulted. I would rather not take an action against those I would like to think of as friends, but I damn sure will."

Percy stood and stated, "I will pass your request on to my father as head of the house Weasley, Lord Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I recognize that you can do no more than that." Harry said and sat back down.

Then he stood back up and addressed Dumbledore. "Headmaster how do I ask the Hogwarts Board of Directors a question?"

Albus stood in all of his glory and replied, "Perhaps if you asked me I could solve the problem."

Harry grinned and that should have warned the old man as he saw McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout shudder. "Alright sir, I was wondering how much money is wasted by keeping some two hundred students here during the two weeks for OWLs and NEWTs? It seems a waste to me as we have taken our end of year tests and do nothing but sit on our asses in class. Surely, Headmaster it costs a lot less to run the Hogwarts Express an extra time than it does to feed us. It would also have prevented a duel and another potential problem on your watch sir."

Before Albus could answer Neville stood, "Harry that's a fine idea that I'll take to Grandmother since she now chairs the board."

Harry smiled and replied, "Thanks Nev," and sat back down. Of course, he said loud enough, "Neville you know if they quit wasting money feeding us maybe they could afford descent brooms for students to fly on."

_End Flashback_

Suddenly, he remembered Luna searching for her things. He jumped up and headed back to the castle. Inside he saw her note on the Bulletin Board, and his magic flared. A quick _Tempus_ showed him it was almost lunch time. He marched up to the Ravenclaw claw table.

Harry demanded, "Who the fuck are the Ravenclaw prefects?"

He heard Flitwick say, "Lord Potter is there a problem?"

He turned with his eyes flashing danger, "You damn right there is Professor Flitwick. It seems the House of Ravens contains a bunch of fucking bullies who in addition to that are thieves."

Filius Flitwick was no dummy nor was he a push over, "Lord Potter please explain that statement."

Harry let a bit of magic go as he stated, "I just noticed a note on the bulletin board outside of this Great Hall where Miss Luna Lovegood is asking that her things be returned. For most of my life, I have been bullied by my aunt, uncle, cousin, and their friends. Draco Malfoy was a bully, and his chance of living and having magic are slim to none. In a word, I hate bullies more than anything in this world. Bullies turn into Voldemorts."

"She has never reported this to me Lord Potter," Filius replied.

"That's because she knows if she does that it will only get worse. As of this instant, I consider Luna Marie Lovegood a member of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter." Harry declared. "Dobby!"

*POP* "Yes Harry sir"

"Please tell the castle elves that Lord Gryffindor wants Miss Lovegood's items returned, and I want to know who had them. I hate bullies almost as much as thieves and the combination is even worse in my book." Harry told the elf and held his right hand up. The sword of Gryffindor appeared, and eyes went wide open.

Harry turned to Albus, "Well sir you were right saying only a true Gryffindor could call the sword. Lady Hogwarts, I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor ask if you recognize me as Lord Gryffindor?"

"**Yes My Lord I do recognize you as such, and let it be known that you and your family are now protected by Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick the list of bullies is on your desk. Those bullies have once chance to change their way or Lord Gryffindor will not need to take action as I shall. Be warned Headmaster, that you are nearing a line that if crossed may well cost you your magic and life. As you have told so many, it is time for you do what is right rather than what is easy. As I have spoken so shall it be."**

Harry walked back to the table and asked the twins how Ron was doing. Ginny told him that Ron had been sent to St. Mungos.

Fred asked, "Harrykins can't you stay out of trouble for at least one day?"

Harry laughed, "Not a chance at the end of a term."

"Well I think it was a good thing you did for Luna, Harry. But I don't think I know her," said Hermione.

Ginny jumped in with, "She's our neighbor and a second year. She's a bit odd talking about creatures no one has ever seen. Her mother was killed in front of Luna when Mia was working on a spell that went bad and backfired. Her father publishes the Quibbler."

Harry thought, "Is she the small, quiet blonde that sits alone a lot?"

Ginny said she was and Harry smacked himself on the head saying, "Shit I should have recognized the signs of bullying earlier. I always sat alone since I had no friends, and my cousin is a bully."

Hermione added, "I also should have seen it as I was the same until I came here. I guess wizards are no different in the bullying at least."

They continued talking during lunch then split up. Hermione made her usual mad dash to the library. Harry walked with Neville around the lake, and they talked about Occlumency. Neville reminded Harry that his uncle was Algie Croaker the head Unspeakable. Harry told Neville about having gone through a binding on his core being released. Harry said that he thought a combination of the basilisk venom and Phoenix tears deteriorated the binding. Lastly, Harry suggested that Neville not only get a new wand but have his core checked for a binding.

"Neville, I doubt I'll be in the country for your birthday so here is your present. I hope you like it so please open it now." Harry told the now shocked boy.

"Harry this is too much." Neville stated.

Harry pressed on and gave his point of view. "Not really I was surprised that a wand wasn't more than seven galleons a good book is one fourth of that much. Neville since my binding was released I've found out that I can detect magic. I can tell yours leaves your core and travels to your hand but is suppressed by your Dad's wand. I talked to Ollivander, and he said that your mother's wand would probably be a better fit but not perfect. The truth is I doubt his wands are a perfect fit, but a custom wand at our age is a waste of money. It should last you until your final maturity at around twenty five."

"Thanks Harry I appreciate this," Neville replied.

"Tell me something Nev, if you had the chance to take on part of Bellatrix Lestrange's magic would you take it?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't about to get punched.

Neville's eyes narrowed then, he thought and answered, "Damn right. I hate the bitch for what she did. But everyone says she is probably in the top ten or so power wise."

"So if some night I was to pop in on you and offer to transfer you some of her magic you won't kick my ass?" Harry said with a snigger following his words.

"No but I won't kiss you either," Neville told his new friend.

**oooOOOooo**

Filius Flitwick looked at the five girls in front of him showing his disgust. He waited knowing full well that one would crack then the others would fold like a deck of cards. He watched as they started to squirm, as he suspected Marietta Edgecombe was the first quickly followed by the other four.

"Professor why are we here?" Edgecombe asked.

"You bints are here so that perhaps I can save your magic and your lives, Miss Edgecombe." Filius replied, his voice dripping in disgust.

"What, I've done nothing wrong sir," she stated.

Flitwick went from disgust to livid in a heartbeat, "So bullying is not wrong in your opinion, and neither is theft. I'm sure that the Wizengamot would disagree with your opinion."

"That bitch Lovegood reported me…" Edgecombe yelled.

"**No she didn't Miss Edgecombe. I did. That bracelet you took from Miss Lovegood's trunk belonged to her mother and is worth over 150₲. That doesn't count its sentimental value, which makes it priceless to Miss Lovegood. Had Lord Gryffindor discovered this by now you would probably be a squib or have lost your head to the sword of Gryffindor. **

**You pushed these other four into doing what you wanted. Filius this is exactly how Tom Marvolo Riddle started at Hogwarts 55 years ago. You probably know him by his made-up name, Lord Voldemort. I suggest a suitable punishment for the other four next term, but Miss Edgecombe has a date with the two Aurors that are entering the castle."**

Flitwick sighed before continuing, "Miss Edgecombe will probably lose her magic and end up in the Muggle world in an orphanage. They will teach her menial skills, so she can survive as a maid or janitor. Oh, by the way, know that I have seen several of the creatures Miss Lovegood speaks of and calling me a liar is a dangerous thing. Now get out of my office you are limited to the tower until the train departs."

They all heard, "I'm Auror Shaklebolt and this is Auror Tonks we are here to pick up a Miss Edgecombe."

"Ah, yes the fourth year that brags about her Mum working at the Ministry."

Shaklebolt said, "Worked would be a more appropriate word young man."

**oooOOOooo**

At 03:00, 16 June 1994, Harry shook Neville and pointed his wand at him. Neville's eyes went wide then he felt the magic increase. Fortunately, Harry had silenced Neville and the area as the binding on Neville's core disintegrated. Harry leaned down and whispered, "Here's a pain-relief potion Nev. You got sixty percent of the bitch's power and twenty percent of the Lestrange brothers'. I doubt she'll last another week since she's effectively a squib, sweet dreams my friend." With a wave of his hand, Neville Longbottom went back to sleep.

Harry faded into the third-year girls' dorm and put the girls into a deep sleep. He passed Hermione the magic from the two Lestranges and Bellatrix then faded back to his bed. Harry's list of people to take magic from included the Malfoys, Fudge, Umbridge, Snape, Rookwood, and other Death Eaters. Harry smiled as he slipped into dreamland knowing that his final visit would be announced in the Daily Prophet.

During breakfast, the flood of owls delivering mail and the Daily Prophet descended on the Great Hall. The headline read:

_**Peter Pettigrew Escaped From St. Mungos**_

_Mr. Pettigrew was taken to St. Mungos yesterday complaining of stomach cramps. He was throwing up everything that passed his lips according to the DMLE. Sometime during the night his three-person Auror guards were each stunned, and Mr. Pettigrew escaped._

_This reporter wonders if we have Death Eaters working in St. Mungos. The hospital is currently in lock down as the Aurors with assistance of the DOM investigate._

Harry thought, _now things can take place as before, hopefully ten days won't make a significant difference. Pettigrew and Crouch Jr. are tagged with tracking charms that are long forgotten, thank you Merlin._

Harry watched closely as four girls apologized to Luna then sat down next to her as they were invited. He wondered if there was a way to help Ron, or if it was worth trying.

He was joined by Neville and Hermione, so he asked, "How are you two this fine morning?"

Neville answered, "Well the bad part is my magic broke its binding that Dad placed on me when I was young, and it hurt like hell. The good news is that the amount of magic has almost tripled."

Harry faced Neville and smiled while replying, "That's good news, remember what I said about wands. I wouldn't use your father's Nev you may burn out the core." He winked at his friend.

Hermione gawked at Harry but said, "I woke up with a headache and went to Madam Pomfrey. When she scanned me, she said my magic had doubled and the headache would go away. What's this about wands Harry?"

Harry winked at Neville again and said, "Hermione you know the expression that curiosity killed the cat. But while Sirius and I were in Diagon Alley, I stopped at Ollivander and told him how Nev struggled in class. He told me that a wrong wand was most probably the problem. It makes sense that a parent's wand wouldn't fit a child. You are the product of both parents so that your magic is different than either of them."

Neville added, "The old man also told Harry that once we mature, at around 25 years old, we will probably need a new wand."

Harry interjected, "I went to the Potter vault and ran my hand over some 250 wands and found two that were not quite as good as mine but close. Another thing I found was how to remove the trace on a wand, but you need to do wandless magic to perform it."

Hermione almost shrieked, "Wandless magic is impossible according to the Ministry."

Harry frowned, "Damn it Hermione, please use your head for something other than regurgitating books or Ministry propaganda. What the hell do you think accidental magic is if it's not wandless magic performed by a child? The easiest way for the Ministry to track you is through your wand. An Unspeakable can trace the last 100 or so spells that you cast."

Harry sipped his juice before continuing, "If you get too dependent on a wand it makes wandless magic harder to learn. An easy way to defeat an opponent is to take their wand and snap it leaving them helpless. I may love you Hermione, but sometimes your belief in books and authority figures drives me spare. Dumbledore is a powerful sorcerer, but he's a man who makes mistakes. The problem with him is that they're usually huge mistakes. Books are the author's opinion and nothing more, you might remember Lockfart, Hermione."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped until she heard Harry say 'I love you'. "Ok, I can see your point. But how do you go about learning wandless magic."

Harry smiled and replied, "Later, probably after breakfast we'll discuss that, but I have a question for my pureblood raised friend first. Neville as the head of a Most Ancient Noble House that is the last male in the line, how many wives should you have?"

Neville's eyes almost reached his hair line, but he answered, "Two wives and at least one consort to ensure the line is continued. Gran said Dad was about to take another wife since he was the last Longbottom male. Oh shit, Harry as head of Houses Potter and Gryffindor you'll need four wives at least."

"What," Hermione screeched.

Harry grabbed her left forearm, "Hermione if a line goes dead and stays that way 100 years the property goes to the Ministry. That means that some gits will get rich quick. I have no idea what the Longbottoms are worth but the Potters wealth is measured in millions, and Gryffindor is not far behind that. Fortunately, the lines merged so I only need two wives. A consort doesn't help the Potter line but does help continuing a line whose last heir is female. Take Susan Bones for instance, she would be able to continue the Most Ancient Noble House of Bones by becoming a consort and naming her first-born son Bones."

Harry paused to let that sink in before adding, "Also keep in mind the difference between a wife and a consort is only the words. If Neville took Susan as a consort, she would become Lady Bones-Longbottom instead of Lady Longbottom-Bones. I doubt that Neville would treat her any different whatever her last name was."

Neville interjected, "The bonding takes care of any jealousy issues. The problem is that the poor guy has two wives and a consort to say 'yes dear' too. Of course, there is the issue of the number of in-laws. Also keep in mind that witches outnumber wizards by almost four to one because of the last two wars. This is a reason that betrothal contracts are still around."

Hermione stuttered, "Betrothal contracts?"

Neville answered, "Yes Hermione. They protect both parties from things like love and lust potions. To mess with one is considered line theft and a one-way ticket to fifty years in Azkaban plus loss of three-fourths of your assets including property. Gran has already rejected over twenty betrothal offers in my behalf."

Harry smiled as he dropped the next bomb on Hermione's world. "I rejected 56 but Dad accepted two and one of them was from some git named Daniel Granger. It doesn't kick in to a full marriage contract until I bind with my soul mate. However, the house of Granger is under the protection of the House of Potter and House of Gryffindor."

"W, w, w, we're betrothed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…" was all Harry managed before his lips were sealed in a kiss.

They heard McGonagall say, "Miss Granger that's conduct unbecoming of a Gryffindor."

"Sorry Professor, but I just found out we're betrothed," Hermione replied while turning red.

"Good, perhaps you can convince your betrothed to spend more time taking his classes seriously," McGonagall stated and her lips twitched into what passed for a smile.

"_**I would remind everyone that an attack on Miss Granger is an attack on Hogwarts which I will handle as I see fit."**_

After breakfast, Harry gave Neville and Hermione two books. The first was titled, 'Mind Arts by Ignotus Peverell.' The second was 'Wandless Magic by James Evans-Gryffindor.' Harry told them to read the first one and practice it because it would help with the second one and make things easier for them.

**Chapter 4: The Start of Summer Vacation 1994**

**19 June 1994, Hogwarts Express**

_Flashback_

Luna had approached Harry at breakfast yesterday and introduced herself then thanked Harry for what he had done. Harry invited her to join them at the Gryffindor House table.

"Luna, I understand you and your father travel in the summers looking for the Crumbled Horn Snorkack. Where are you going this summer?" Harry asked shocking those around him.

Luna smiled and said in a dreamy voice, "Daddy thinks that Sweden is a good idea."

Harry thought for a minute and cautioned, "I think Newfoundland would be a better choice, perhaps around Torngat National Park. I wouldn't take a camera, a picture from a pensive would be a better choice as it wouldn't scare them off. Of course you know to watch out for Nerfherders and Blibbing Humdingers. Alas I doubt you would be successful getting Mr. Scalamander to add them to his '1001 Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them.' He's a bit protective of his work according to the goblins."

Luna smiled and hugged Harry saying, "I'll pass that to daddy."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "here's a galleon, I think that covers a year's subscription to the Quibbler."

Luna accepted the coin saying it was actually for a two year subscription.

_End Flashback_

Luna was now sitting with Neville, Hermione, and Harry on the Hogwarts Express as it sped toward London. Harry gave Luna the two books he had given Hermione and Neville.

Luna leafed through the one on mind arts and said, "Oh my Harry this contains magic passed down from Circe herself. Mum was from a long line of seers believed to have descended from Circe. Seers deal in probabilities while oracles deal with prophecies. Another difference is that most seers mind is chaotic while an oracle's mind is ordered. On the other side, the Lovegoods have long been able to feel magic, for lack of a better description. Being able to feel magic helps Daddy and I find creatures few can see."

Harry replied, "That makes sense in so many ways Luna. If I remember right what you can see may take place in a few seconds or months and there may be several outcomes."

Luna smiled, "True, I was in my room when I saw my Mum have an accident. I rushed four floors down when there was a flash of light. I was too late to warn Mummy but in time to provide her comfort as she passed on. She told me that it was her time and reminded me that we can't save everyone. In some cases it is simply a person's time to die no matter their age. I got to tell her I love her and she said the same to me. Of course I will always miss her but death is a part of life and can't be avoided."

Harry nodded saying, "Unfortunately there are those who will try. They will do a bit of research and find a method that seems to work. Instead of completing the research that shows the method doesn't work they try to become immortal. They don't see that if it worked, there would be Chinese Emperors and Egyptian Pharos running around today. While the Flamels were close to 700 years old I've yet to hear of anyone two or three thousand years old."

Hermione and Neville looked shocked but Luna didn't. "I'm not sure that matters," Luna seemed to go into a daze then she stated, "there was a disruption in the timeline as if someone was sent back to set things right. It usually happens when too many people die when it wasn't their time. Some things I saw happening came to pass earlier than I expected. But things seem to be more right than before."

Hermione said confidently, "At least Hogwarts is safe."

"Then tell us, oh wise one, how having Voldemort in the castle two of the last three years followed by dementors this year makes Hogwarts safe?" Harry responded to her statement.

"Well there is that…" Hermione started to say.

"This coming year is the Triwizard Tournament which puts at least three students in direct danger. That abomination was cancelled due to its death toll on the champions. Of course this is supposed to be a secret so don't spread it around. Bet on me getting entered if you want to make a few galleons. I'll even make a vow that I will not enter myself in the damn thing which should drive up the odds." Harry ranted.

Harry stopped his rant then asked, "Who wants the trace removed from their wands?"

Since they all did Harry waved his hand over the wands saying, _"Supprimere Reducitur._ Once you learn wandless casting the incantation _Revertetur Reducitur_ will return the trace to full strength. Just don't get caught doing magic in a populated area."

They discussed their summer plans, for Harry it included a trip to the USA with Sirius. Hermione was going to France, Luna to Newfoundland, and Neville to Africa for some exotic plants.

They left the train together and gathered their trunks which Harry shrank down. He had sent Hedwig to Luna's and she would send her to Hermione's until Harry returned from his trip. He led the other three through the portal and almost straight into the Dursleys. Harry quickly put up _notice me not_ charms and _muggle repelling_ charms plus a silencing ward.

His eyes turned cold as he asked, "What the fuck are you three doing here? I know Dobby told you not to come. Perhaps I should have let him teach you a lesson in human behavior."

Vernon blustered, "That Dumbledork fellow said we were to pick you up so we would be protected. Just get your ass in the car I'll take care of your attitude when we get home boy."

Suddenly Vernon grabbed his chest and sank to his knees as Harry said, "That's magic Vernon as I slow down your heart. Shall I stop your heart, Should I turn Dudley inside out, or how about I make Petunia forget how to breathe? I can do these things and never leave a trace. That old man is my Headmaster and nothing more. Now I'll release you but you had better leave with no insults.

I hope you don't like sex Vernon because it will be months before your tackle works like it did before I stopped it. Don't worry about Diddy Dinkums, his bullying days are over. If the idea of bullying someone even crosses his mind, you'll be able to hear him scream from blocks away. Oh yes Petunia, no longer knows how to cook. Have a good life what's left of it."

He turned to Hermione and asked her to tell Sirius that he would be right back. As soon as he cleared the portal on the magic side he faded into Dumbledore's office.

Harry didn't hold back his magic as he told Dumbledore, "You fucked up old man and almost got the Dursleys killed. I told them not to come to King's Cross Station but they listened to you. I may have let Snape and the Malfoys off with Azkaban but that is no longer an option. Tell me Headmaster do you feel your magic leaving you? _Accio my Elder wand! _I would have let you keep this but you had to interfere. Lady Hogwarts lock Dumbledore in his new office until after the full Wizengamot meets and he is to have no access to his books. Have a good summer Headmaster."

Harry faded away hearing, **"**_**I warned you and you didn't listen. I will let you know if I choose to let you remain as a teacher but your days as Headmaster are over. Your usefulness is rapidly declining Dumbledore."**_

Dumbledore sputtered, "But he needs me to fight Voldemort."

"_**You fool he has done more in two weeks against that idiot than you have in over forty years. He needs you like a swimmer need an anchor, which is not at all,"**_ Dumbledore heard in his head.

Harry came back through the portal and was introduced to the Grangers, Xeno Lovegood, and Augusta Longbottom. He introduced Sirius to the others.

"Lord Potter…" Augusta started.

Harry interrupted, "Lady Longbottom, its Harry please."

Augusta actually smiled saying, "I would wager that you're as big a scamp as your father was especially associating with Sirius Black. Be warned Harry he is a known bad influence."

"Oi Gus, I'm standing here you know," Sirius stated.

"Sirius, are you saying that I'm exaggerating? Who was it that turned McGonagall's robes transparent?" Augusta asked, shocking the others.

"That would be Lily, Gus even though James, Frank, and I were blamed. I'm still not sure how he got pulled into that little mess. The truth is us guys couldn't see anything but the women could. McGonagall was right miffed about it though." Sirius replied with a barking laugh.

"As I started to say earlier Harry, thank you for helping Neville," Lady Longbottom stated.

Harry replied as formal as her thanks, "You're welcome Ma'am, but it's what friends do for each other I believe. To be honest I don't trust Dumbledore so I'm getting checked for mind alterations and suggest that everyone else does the same. I believe we'll have a new Headmaster this coming September. Hogwarts was chewing his old arse as I left. He thinks he has the right to run my life and doesn't like that I refuse to accept it."

They talked a bit more then went their separate ways. Harry and Sirius went to Gringotts where Harry was checked out physically. He ended up getting his eyes fixed and some goblin potions that would take care of his malnutrition. He only had to take the potion once a week for four weeks. It cost him nearly 1,00₲ to get healthy but it would be worth it. Harry left the bank with the Gryffindor/Emrys, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff rings.

From the bank they went to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had worked on two maps, one of Western Europe and the other of the British Isles. Harry waved his hand over both maps and a red dot appeared on the British map. Pettigrew was on the east side of London moving east slowly. Harry knew he was heading for Albania which was good for Harry and not so good for Moldyshorts.

That night Sirius and Harry went to Little Hangleton and to the gaunt shack. Sirius watched in awe as Harry used Parseltongue to get through the various wards. Harry did feel a slight compulsion to put the ring on until he dropped it in a lead box. On the way back they stopped by Gringotts and had the soul piece removed from the ring. Harry slipped it on his finger and promptly passed out.

When Harry woke up he cried, "Son of a bitch that hurt."

Three voices said, "What?"

Harry simply answered, "The ring provided an enormous amount of knowledge and power in a sudden rush. I'm ok now except for having six Chatty Kathys on my finger. Sorry, you lot, a Chatty Kathy is girl who won't shut up, and the bloody rings are arguing."

Harry decided while the Ragnok, Sharpaxe, Sirius, and he were together that it was time to plan for next Halloween. When he finished with his plan Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. Ragnok and Sharpaxe at least were able to keep their seats. The two goblins were still chuckling when Sirius and Harry left an hour later.

They had to appear at Draco and Snape's trials so Harry filed a proxy change from Dumbles to Sirius for Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Of course he had to appear before some Ministry flunky who turned out to be Percy Weasley. Actually it went rather quickly when Harry placed both hands on the counter and watched Percy's eyes bulge out at the five rings. Percy filled out the paperwork and Harry used each house ring to seal it.

Sirius and Harry arrived in Courtroom Ten at 0745, 20 June 1994. Harry remembered this place from his previous life. Sirius fussed about wearing Wizengamot robes while Harry bitched about wearing formal robes instead of jeans and a shirt. Harry really hadn't been keeping up with what was going on but he did notice Madam Bones sitting in the Minister's chair.

The first order of business turned out to be appointing a new Chief Warlock since Dumbledore didn't show for a full Wizengamot meeting. Once that was done Madam Bones was confirmed as the Minister for Magic. They finally brought Draco in looking like the scared little boy he was. Several witnesses were called mostly from Slytherin but their story was what really happened. Harry was finally called to the witness stand.

Malfoy's defense attorney said, "Mr. Potter…"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he said in a voice laced with ice, "Excuse me sir but isn't this a formal setting?"

The man huffed up and replied, "Of course…"

Harry let his aura flash a bit and added, "Then you had damn well better call me Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, sir. I will allow a simpler form of Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor. But Bad-Faith sitting there in chains found out insulting the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter was not a good thing to do. Now while we're on the subject sir. I'm sure you are aware that a descendant of any of the founders is a pureblood by definition are you not?"

"Of course…"

Harry began a good rant with, "Good, then we understand each other. My mother was called a mudblood from the day she entered the wizard world yet she is the direct heir of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. I've been called a half-blood by Bad-Faith for three years yet I'm the direct heir of all four founders of Hogwarts and a pureblood by definition. Bad-Faith thinks he is a pureblood yet his great grandparents were driven from the Malfoy, which is Bad-Faith in English, family and fled to Great Britain. Three generations here does not give them pureblood status in fact they are less than muggleborns."

Harry paused and tried to settle down. "This piece of shite called me a half-blood knowing full well I was the Lord of a Most Ancient Noble House. I challenged him to a wizard duel and he had the audacity to call for his godfather, a Hogwarts Professor as a second. Had he been a pureblood wizard he would have known that his second could be no more than one class year above me.

I handed his godfather a good beating and did the same to this little prick. Now if you want to see it sir, I'll be more than glad to project it not unlike a solicitor's pensieve. However, we both know as a head of a Most Ancient Noble House making a statement about a minor house my word is final."

Amelia interjected, "I have over 275 statements that confirms Lord Potter's words Mr. McElroy. Mr. Draco Malfoy's guilt is not the question the question is what the punishment Lord Potter wishes to access and you know that. I had 13 Death Eaters arrested this morning trying to gain entry I can make it 14 arrests if you so wish."

McElroy huffed, "I'm no Death Eater."

Amelia Bones cut to the chase saying, "I never said you were, now do what you are supposed to or step down."

McElroy looked at Harry and asked, "What is your sentence for Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Harry sneered at Draco replying, "Strip him of what little magic he has left then send him to Azkaban for life. I want his wand as a trophy since its mine by right of conquest. Let this be a lesson to all, the House of Potter is not a soft target."

Harry sentenced the other to Malfoys to the same fate. When it came to Snape, Harry said he wanted all of the man's possessions and the same fate as the Malfoys. He took the cure to _Sectumsempra _from Snape's mind. Of course when it came time to strip them of their magic, little would be left as Harry had already taken it. He took most of the magic from Fudge, Umbridge, Rookwood, and the three Aurors.

By listening closely Harry found out the Lestrange brothers were dead and Bellatrix was in bad shape and failing fast. During a break Harry skived off telling Sirius he would see him at home. He decided to get his apparation license mostly because he could and it would piss the examiner off to deal with a 13 year old.

By the time he was finished with the bureaucratic bastard Harry had a license to apparate, create local and international portkeys, and to connect a fireplace to the floo. Harry sniggered as he left thinking the man would want a new career as Harry challenged question after question.

Harry heard Sirius enter Grimmauld Place.

"Hi Padfoot," Harry said with a smile.

"What's up, pup?"

"I'm wondering why we're flying when a portkey would be a hell of a lot faster and cheaper." Harry replied.

Sirius looked at Harry and conceded, "You're right pup, but tell me how much sleep you'll get on a portkey and how many good looking ladies you can flirt with. While you're at it tell me what you'll do when you get there before you leave here time wise?"

Harry sniggered but admitted, "Ok it's more comfortable, and we can sleep and eat on the way. But it's you that will be flirting with the stewardess or some passenger not me. But what happens if I have a dream and my magic wipes out the electronics while we're six or seven miles up. We might save ourselves and one or two others but the other two or three hundred people would die."

"Damn pup I can't take you anywhere without you getting into trouble. But the truth is floo travel would be faster than a portkey for international travel. Elf travel would be even faster, but I suggest the floo so we can be legal. Popping into another country unannounced is a quick way to piss the local Aurors off." Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair which quickly reformed the way it was.

Two days later Harry walked out of the floo at LAX airport in Los Angles, California. Sirius followed him a minute later looking green around the gills. They checked through customs and immigration with no issues. The USA recognized Harry as an adult and welcomed him as Mr. Potter. Harry was glad that there was none of the Lord bullshit to put up with and no one looked for his scar. To the Americans Voldemort was nothing more than a local British terrorist.

They checked into the Hyatt Regency Central Plaza hotel and were shown to the Potter Suite which didn't exist to normals, as Muggles were called in the USA. Sirius and Harry spent a lot of time doing the tourist thing and a bit of shopping on the wizard side. They were both amazed at the technology available in the USA. In one shop Harry overheard about a new wand maker that used crystals for wands. The wizard told the lady with him that the core was grown from several different base items. Harry told Sirius what he heard and they went to find the place.

Harry was looking at a display case when he heard, "Prongs, Padfoot?"

His wand shot into his hand as he turned. He stopped when Sirius asked, "Tank is that you?"

"Damn right you old dog. I guess the young one is Harry then," the tall man replied.

Sirius introduced them, "Harry this is John Whitehorse also known as Tank. Tank is an Apache if I remember right and a former Marine Sergeant Major. In other words he's one mean son of a bitch."

Tank laughed saying, "Says the man with the initials S.O.B. What are you doing here Padfoot?"

Sirius drawled casually, "Looking around, and enjoying life after 12 years in Azkaban. Harry heard about this place and we decided to check it out."

Tank's eyes flashed for an instant before he stated, "Let me close this place for lunch, and we'll go in the back and talk. I got stuck on an emergency deployment to El Salvador in December 1980, and was wounded so it was back here for me. A fucking bullet through the lung was no fun even with magic. Our pussy Minister at the time stopped all news from Great Britain. Seems he didn't want a bunch of us going over and kicking old Voldie's ass. Your Minister didn't help at all. So I have no idea of what was going on there until about 1983 or 84."

Harry and Sirius told the story as they knew it. Harry ended with, "Most fools think I did something to take out Moldyshorts but that's Hippogryph shit. Either Mum did something or Mum and Dad did something to protect me. But to think a fifteen month old did anything is asinine. I may have spit up on him but little else."

Tank said, "Not necessarily true Harry. It could have been your wild magic taking over especially after seeing your mother fall to the bastard. However, I suspect it was a combination of things at work. While I don't believe or disbelieve in prophecies once Dumbledore and Voldemort believed it's possible it came into play. What I'm saying is don't just write it off as it not mattering."

Harry looked at the man and responded, "I can agree to that. Now I'm curious about what makes your wands different?"

Tank replied, "Well I grow the core as a crystal then grow the shaft around it. My wands have a greater range. If you're steady enough you can hit a man from about 150 yards away. Where Ollivander gets one wand from a Phoenix feather I'll get fifty. The feather will be only one of up to ten different core materials in a single wand. You can bind the wand to you and _Expelliarmus_ won't take it from you. If it were physically taken it couldn't be used against you."

Harry thought a few seconds and said, "Too bad it doesn't paint a target like a laser sight Tank. I must admit I'm curious if you have something that would suit me."

Tank smiled and asked, "What are you using now?"

Sirius laughed saying, "You got yourself into that one Harry, but I'm sure Tank will give you a vow of silence."

Harry asked for the vow which Tank gave. So Harry started, "The wood is holly which I'm sure you can tell. But the core is Phoenix feather from a friend with hairs from Circe, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff wrapped around it. Then there are seven drops of blood from my parents and me spread along the core."

Tank didn't skip a beat when he said, "So you came back because too many were killed probably because of Dumbass and his no kill policy. Ok I have a non-invasive way of measuring the properties of your wand. I'll feed them into my computer program and see what it suggests. However, I'll need a measure of your power and potential. It's not that big of a deal Harry."

Tank left his closed sign up and took Harry and Sirius into the back room. It was there that Harry asked, "Tank what happens if I take magic from someone else?"

Tank replied, "You wouldn't be the first, and the answer is that as you cast the extra power that you can't use will bleed off. Of course you could boost the power of friends. It will help them until they mature then what they can't use will bleed off and return to the earth. You could most probably help one squib in seven or so. They would probably be able to at least do household charms and even some basic defense to get out of trouble."

Harry placed his wand on what looked like a scale, and then he watched as a quill wrote ten different numbers. He didn't know what they meant and thought it would be rude to ask. Sirius looked at them and frowned. Tank laughed and said they were Harry's wand parameters and Sirius shrugged.

"Ok, now we go to the range. Carla!" Tank stated.

*POP* A female elf appeared and asked, "What can I do for you Tank."

"Watch the shop while we go to the range please Carla." Tank told her politely and she nodded.

Tank then told Harry and Sirius, "Ok you two let me guide you and we'll apparate on three."

Tank counted to three and they turned together and appeared near a sheer cliff in a canyon.

"Welcome to Death Valley and my target range," said Tank. He then asked Harry to fire three medium power stunning curses. Then three as near maximum as Harry wanted. Harry heard both men say 'Holy shit," when he cast the high power stunners. Tank then had Sirius do the same thing.

"Harry, I know you're young but can you cast a patronus?" Tank asked and Sirius laughed.

"Actually I can cast two, a normal one and a parsel patronus," replied Harry.

Tank had Harry perform both patronus charms as he pointed his wand through a 3 inch diameter ring. Tank whistled and said, "Impressive, not yet fourteen and a mage and potentially a grand mage. Padfoot, if you piss him you're on your own my man. That normal patronus registered as a grand mage but the black one in parsel was off the scale."

Harry confessed, "I kind of cheated though. I took magic from a couple of dementors, Dumbledore, Snape, and some other Death Eaters."

Tank's knees went weak, "You took magic from dementors? How many were in the area at the time?"

Harry scratched his head and sputtered, "Well we didn't take the time to count them and I had the black patronus attacking them. But I'd say eight or ten. The parsel patronus killed two and I drained the magic from another two which killed them."

Tank shook his head and repeated, "Sirius I'm serious, don't fuck with this young man, it could get you killed accidentally."

Then he measured Sirius power and voiced his surprise, until he and Sirius looked at Harry. Harry had the deer in the headlights look.

"Ok pup whose magic did you give me?" Sirius asked trying not to laugh unsuccessfully.

"Just ten or fifteen percent of Dumbledore's, most of Snivellus', most of Lucy's, and all of Rookwood's, I mean magic is magic right?" Harry pointed out, and received a hug and thanks from Sirius.

"Sirius, no wonder you're a low end grand sorcerer," Tank told them.

Harry interjected, "That will grow somewhat since I'm not done with Dumbledork. I can't believe the bastard is over 110 and still regenerates magic as quick as he does. I'm sure he suspects something is going on. He must feel magically drained at times."

"Be careful with him pup," Sirius cautioned.

"Oh I am Padfoot, the head elf sprinkles his dinner with a sleeping potion and Lady Hogwarts puts him to sleep. I fade back and take about 15 percent of his magic then return. Oh rumor has it Mooney is following Dora around like a lost puppy." Harry explained.

Sirius barked a laugh and told Tank that Remus probably had the stamina to handle a Metamorphmagus.

Tank replied, "I damn sure don't. Hell I can't even handle a Veela."

Before Harry could ask if there were Veela in the USA, Tank guided them back to his shop and thanked Carla. Tank then entered the data into two computers and offered them a butterbeer. Thirty minutes later he tossed them each two wands, a long one, and a short one. Harry felt them both warm to his touch and bind to him.

Tank explained, "Harry the short wand is a battle wand. I'm sure you've noticed it's slightly oval instead of round. If the wide part is parallel to the ground it will cast a curse that may take two of your enemy out if they're close. Vertically a cutting curse will cut a man in half. In your case they may not be better than your special wand but they should be almost as good."

"Tank what do these wands cost? Is there a way to get some for my friends without them coming here?" Harry questioned.

"They're $150 and I need them here to get the best match Harry." Tank answered.

"Shit, I was afraid of that," Harry mumbled.

"Harry it's not that big of a deal if they can get to Gringotts," John Whitehorse told him.

Harry was getting a bit put out with evasive answers. "What has Gringotts got to do with anything?"

Sirius jumped in saying, "Harry it's worldwide but only one bank. I forgot that we can enter Gringotts in London and exit anywhere they have a branch. It's not something they advertise and it takes a vow of silence for all but Goblin Friends. If we go to their branch here and ask to see Sharpaxe we'll be taken to his office."

"Of course, as owner of Potter Technology Limited you could get a portable portal and use it," Tank stated.

"Sirius…"

Sirius interrupted Harry's rant, "I don't know what that is either pup."

They both looked at Tank who suggested a walk to the electronics shop. They went back to the electronics store where Harry first heard about the wands. Tank asked to see Jack Dayton and a short, curly headed, brown haired man came from the back.

He took one look at the group and said, "Padfoot? Harry? Damn Harry you look so much like Jimmy with Lily's eyes no less. Sirius you look like shit, where is Mooney? Come on into my office, you too Tank."

Jack told them how he had been at Hogwarts with them a year behind the Marauders. He had worked with Lily on a project to bring muggle technology into the wizard world. James had provided 250,000₲ as startup money. When things got really hot they sent him to the States where he took the name Jack Dayton.

Jack told them, "I'm what you call Muggleborn but unlike most I kept up with my normal schooling by correspondence. So when I got here I had a Bachelor's Degree in Electronic Engineering and fast tracked into the Doctorate program. I also have a Mastery in Runes from Salem Institute. I moved out here and started Potter Technology Limited. We started with modifying Televisions and Radios."

Jack continued after a pause, "When the Pakistani's put their communications satellite in space I funded part of it for 25 percent of its bandwidth. That was 1990 and in '92 we got the cell phones working. In '93 we tested the satellite phones and they work great and are becoming our number one seller."

Tank interjected, "Jack also funded me when I came to him with the wand idea, and my shop is a branch of Potter Technology Limited."

Harry interrupted Tank, "I heard about them here earlier and Sirius and I decided to check them out."

"Hush you little shit, I'm…"

Sirius smirked and told Tank, "About to piss off a mage perhaps Tank."

Tank laughed, "I guess I deserved that. But before I was so brutally interrupted I was about to ask if a portable portal was legal in Great Britain."

Jack shook his head no but answered, "No, but there is no way to detect it in a private home or the normal world unless someone sees you appear. Why?"

Harry told Jack he wanted the best possible wands for his friends but they needed to come here from the United Kingdom. They discussed that and it turned into a non-issue. John Whitehorse went back to his shop while Harry talked to Jack. Harry and Sirius learned to use the SatPhones and the portable portals. Sirius was a bit put out that he couldn't get a portable portal since they were restricted to Jack and Potter family. Jack had one of the elves do a search for Hermione's phone number and found two and one was a cell phone.

**oooOOOooo**

"Hello, Granger residence."

"Hi Hermione, its Harry, I thought you might be on vacation"

"No that's in two weeks, where are you?"

"Hermione, we're in Los Angeles. Do you have Hedwig?"

"Yes, Luna and Xeno left for Newfoundland this morning."

"Does your phone log the incoming number?"

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"The phones here show the incoming number and log it in memory. Jot this number down please, 1-555-111-1111. It's my SatPhone number. Now do me a favor and contact Neville and pick a day we can get together for about six hours."

"Harry what are you up too?"

"You wound me Hermione what makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because I know you, Harry James Potter."

"Ok love, I found out how far the USA is ahead of us in every way. There is a custom wand maker here that makes Ollivander's wands act like sticks. His shop is part of a company I own."

Harry couldn't see her smile and dreamy look as Hermione asked, "You own a company?"

Harry chuckled, "Actually I own parts of several including Microsoft and Apple. Sirius is bugging me about Disneyland so call me when you contact Neville please."

"Ok Harry, 'bye and I love you too."

"Goodbye love."

Four days and that many calls later Harry stepped out of a portal onto Neville's back garden and was bowled over by a brown eyed, bushy haired missile. Sirius howled in laughter and Neville joined him.

"It's a good thing Gran is at the Ministry Hermione or she'd be giving you the decorum talk." Neville said between chuckles.

Sirius jumped on that, "I wonder what her father would say about his daughter lying on top of a boy."

Hermione squealed and jumped up, her face turning red.

"Hey, I found it rather enjoyable. Surprised yes, but definitely enjoyable," Harry retorted with a grin as he stood up.

"Harry you've grown," Hermione sputtered.

"Goblin potions to take care of my malnutrition, I'll tell you about it later, but now we need to go." Harry told them and Sirius led them back through the portal to John Whitehorse's shop.

End Chapter 4


	7. 6 Return to the TWT 3

**A Return to the TriWiz 3**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 2 for disclaimer and other information.**

**Chapter 5: Summer Vacation 1994, Part 2**

**Potter Technology Limited**

One of the secrets to fading that Harry would never share was that he could fade to a person. Since before the term ended, Harry had been sharing magic with Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Fleur. He also implanted the ways to strengthen their Occlumency shields. In Fleur's case a Legilimens would not like what they saw if they survived.

Tank tried not to show it, but he was impressed with the power that Hermione and Neville displayed. Growing Hermione and Nev new wands took about 30 minutes. Both Hermione and Neville were surprised to see that they looked like their wands from Ollivander. However, Tank pointed out the small differences. He told them to use their Ollivander wands in class but to use his if they were going to prank someone.

Hermione frowned at that, so Tank told them, "Remember the DOM can detect the last 100 spell that you cast with Ollivander's wand. A teacher can detect ten or more, and Dumbledore probably 25 or so. My wands clear themselves as the spell is cast unless you chain spells then it clears after the chain completes."

"Harry what about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She was here yesterday. They found the Crumbled Horned Snorkack, so she was almost floating. She didn't even take the time to see the electronics store so one of us will have to teach her to use a phone." Harry replied.

"Phone?" Neville questioned.

Three hours later Neville Longbottom was still stunned at the things he had seen. But he now had a way to contact Harry, Hermione, and Sirius instantly. Harry even gave him a phone for his Gran. He was a bit miffed when Harry wouldn't let him pay for anything, but Jack said Potter Technology Limited would write the costs off their taxes as testing. His mission now was to get his Gran to move his parents to the States.

**2 July 1994, the Old Way Meets the New **

After breakfast Neville said, "Gran, we need to talk about Mum and Dad."

With sad eyes, Augusta Longbottom retorted, "Neville Longbottom, we have been through this, and nothing can be done!"

Neville came close to shouting, "No Gran. St. Mungos can do nothing, but they're a hundred or more years behind the USA and the Pacific Rim countries. I'm not fooling myself into thinking they can be cured. But I am saying that we haven't tried everything, and I'm not willing to accept that. That evil curse doesn't last this long, everything I've read says they should have recovered or died within two weeks."

Augusta frowned thinking she could be wrong, "Neville you know your uncle Algie has also researched and can't find out why they haven't recovered."

Neville took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, but we know there were and still possibly are Death Eaters in St. Mungos Gran. There are also potions that could be doing this or keeping them in the state they're in. Sirius Black is researching the Black library to see if it was something Bellatrix did. Harry is doing the same with the Lestrange library, but we can't touch the Crouch library."

Augusta stated certain she was right, "Neville their wands were all checked and _Crucio_ was the last curse used."

Neville wouldn't back down, "Yes, but the Death Eaters were also known to use throwaway wands, and the attack was at night. With all that was going on that night, how do we know the search was that thorough?"

Augusta Longbottom sighed and asked, "Suppose I agree to this, how would we get them moved to the USA?"

Neville smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He pushed two buttons and said, "Harry its Neville how long after I give the word would you be ready to go?"

Augusta heard Harry Potter's voice from the box her grandson was holding, "Three to five-minutes Nev, most of that time is me leaving an illusion of Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank."

"Harry, I'll call you back are you in London?"

"Nope, I'm in Los Angles loading the last of the Crouch books into my computer." Harry replied then added. "We think it's a Black family curse, and Sirius found a counter. However, Jack thinks your parents should be checked for any potions or other curses, so we don't do more damage than good. Oh, your computer is ready and Carla will teach you to use it."

"Thanks Harry good-bye," Nev said.

"You're welcome and were glad to help. See ya later."

"Neville Longbottom what is that thing?" Augusta almost yelled.

Neville held his ground and answered. "It's called a SatPhone Gran, and provides instant communication to any phone in the world. It's made by Potter Technology Limited in the USA and quite popular."

Augusta groaned, "Neville it's a muggle thing, and you can get in trouble for using it."

Not backing down Neville told her, "Actually it's a wizard thing Gran. Only the idea came from the Muggles. Jack Dayton figures Potter Technology Limited is about ten years ahead of the Muggles in these devices. Furthermore, the law says that as long as it acts as a muggle device would, its legal. They have radios and Televisions that the only difference is they operate in a high magic environment and are powered by magic."

"Ok we got off track here. Suppose I agree to this how do we get Frank and Alice to Los Angles?" Augusta asked smugly.

Neville tried not to snigger, "I imagine Harry will appear at their bedside with Sirius, and he'll open a portal to Los Angles Magical Hospital. Then Harry and Sirius will probably use _Mobilicorpus_ to take them to Los Angles. Potter Technology Limited makes portals, both fixed and mobile. And Gran before you ask they're so far beyond what we can do here, and they're not legal or illegal."

Augusta Longbottom sighed and agreed to move her son and daughter in law to Los Angles. She wouldn't admit how proud she was of Neville. Her grandson changed for the better since becoming friends with Harry Potter. First, it was a new wand, and now he held his ground against her for the first time.

Fortunately, Frank and Alice were in a private room, and Harry faded in next to Neville. He opened a portal, and Sirius stepped through. Sirius and Augusta took Frank and Alice to Los Angles while Neville waited as Harry cast the illusion then they followed. On 17 July 1994, Alice Longbottom's eyes popped open and twenty minutes later Frank's eyes did the same. By then Augusta was no longer overwhelmed at the things she had seen, bloody hell she could use a phone now.

It turned out Sirius was right about it being a Black family curse. However, the curse was such that either the caster had to cancel it, or it faded after one year. What made Augusta Longbottom furious was that a potion was keeping her son and his wife in the state they were in. While who brewed the potion couldn't be traced, those that administered it could be and heads would roll if the House of Longbottom had its way. No one would take Harry's offer to bet that it would lead back to Dumbledore.

The Los Angles Magical Hospital had a time chamber so that Frank and Alice could get their health and magic back while little time passed on the outside. While his parents were in the chamber Neville joined Harry in Disney World, and they had a blast. While there, Sirius took them deep-sea fishing and a trip to Daytona Beach that he said would be educational. It was, but mostly about anatomy, specifically girl's anatomy. Harry and Neville had never seen a string bikini or pasties for a top.

Of course that led Sirius to give both boys the talk. Harry was surprised it was the real talk not some prank or about how to get into girl's knickers. On 30 July, the five Longbottoms went back to Longbottom Manor. For Neville and Harry, it was the best birthday present they could get. Neville had his parents back, and Harry had his godparents.

**30 July, Meeting the Grangers**

Harry stepped through the portal into the Grangers back garden and knocked on the kitchen door. Hermione opened it and invited Harry in.

Harry whispered, "What no knockdown hug?"

She smacked his arm and replied, "Prat."

Over dinner Harry told them about Neville's parents. Then he told them about Potter Technology Limited and handed them each of the adults a SatPhone. "These are in testing so they're written off already as is the satellite time. Please use them as much as possible. My number is preprogrammed on speed dial number two. Number one is your voice mail box."

Harry, sighed wondering how the next part would go over. "Dan would you wear an ID bracelet if it protected your mind, and provided you a way to escape a wizard?"

Dan asked the natural question for a normal. "What do you mean, protect my mind?"

Harry explained, "There are wizards that can use a skill called Legilimency that allows them to read your surface thoughts. However, they can go even deeper and read your memories. While it's not legal, it's also hard to prove. The ID bracelet will shield your mind from an attack. It is also a thought activate portkey that will take you to a safe place should it be necessary. The neat thing is that once you put it on no one can see it. I have ID bracelets for Emma and Hermione also."

Once the ID bracelets were on Harry told the story of the previous time line.

Harry sighed but pressed on, "Next summer the Weasleys stayed with Sirius as he was still a fugitive. Molly made light of the fact she used a love potion to get Arthur's attention. That fall and the next summer Ron and Ginny began slipping us a mild love potion keyed to them. When that didn't work during the summer, they strengthened the love potion and added a jealousy potion to the mix."

Harry hesitated but went forward, "We got a new potions Professor who accepted an E, so I could take potions. Professor Slughorn gave Ron and me books to use until ours arrived. Mine had notes in it that I used to brew a potion that beat out Hermione. The girl who told me she loved me, and pushed me for five years to do better, suddenly turned on me. Eventually, she called me a cheat, and we split to the point that we couldn't stand to be in the same room. Later, that year Malfoy let some Death Eaters in the castle, and Dumbledore was killed by Snape."

Harry poured a glass of water and continued. "Skipping to the final battle after a hellish year, I watched Hermione kiss Ron during the battle. Voldemort had given the defenders an hour to turn me over to him. Deciding I had nothing to live for I walked into the forest and let him kill me. That timeline is now gone, but the need for protection isn't. The ID bracelets will protect you from mind attacks and provide an avenue to escape. However, they do not protect against potions."

"Harry James Potter you wouldn't be telling us this without providing a possible solution. Now what is that solution?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed out loud, "After talking to Ragnok, the leader of the Goblin Nation, the Chief Witch, and the Minister for Magic, Sirius and I agree the safest thing is a betrothal contract. And before you get your knickers in a twist it can be written with an out for either or both of us. The out must be a written request filled out at Gringotts after being checked for curses and potions. To try to break a betrothal is considered Line Theft, and I would set the punishment up to and including loss of magic and death. I am the only Duke in the wizard world and an Earl five times over. Merlin was elevated to Duke in 1537. Arthur made him a Baron in 435, and he was elevated to an Earl in 911."

Dan asked, "How would a betrothal protect Hermione?"

Harry smiled and confessed, "I named Hermione under the protection of House of Potter as a friend. There are other ways such as being an allied house or a vassal. The strongest from a legal standpoint is a betrothal. That brings the house of Granger under my protection as family. This means you have all the privileges I enjoy. You would pay your taxes through Gringotts at a greatly reduced rate since they're paid in gold. Plus being considered a pureblood wizard you would get discounts in most of the shops in Diagon Alley. The magic in the contract will nullify any potions, and notify Hermione and me that one has been attempted."

After a sip of his water Harry continued, "That would be an attack on the House of Potter. Almost everyone knows that in the last three years I took on a 12-foot mountain troll to save Hermione. In our second year, I killed a 63 basilisk that petrified Hermione. This year I fought a duel against a Professor, and a stupid little git named Malfoy that insulted Hermione. I stripped the Professor and the three Malfoys of their magic and sent them to Azkaban for that offense. Now being a reasonable man sir, what do you think I would do if someone dared to use a potion to rape Hermione?"

Dan gulped and said, "Most probably kill them where they stood."

Harry shook his head no saying, "That would be too quick. After I took their magic, I would curse them so that they slowly died from their feet upward. And it would take months not days. There would be no reversing or stopping it and no one else could kill them. The people in the British wizard world want to play like they're in the early 1800s. Well, that is a two-way street sir.

It's harsh and I'd really rather not have to do it but if I show weakness, the sharks will gather in a heartbeat. Only fools attack a strong house and there is no stronger house than that of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. That's not a brag Dan, it's a fact because not only is it backed by the Hogwarts Founders, but by Merlin as well."

Hermione asked the question Harry had been hoping for. "Harry, most betrothal contracts don't have an out. Why will ours if we agree?"

Harry smiled and chucked saying, "Hermione you know I don't do normal. As the last Potter I must take two wives and a consort for the House of Potter, and then there is one or two wives for the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Merlin's heir is chosen by magic based in part on how much of his blood is present. The fact is I have at least one soul mate whom I should meet before I turn fifteen. A simple kiss and the bond is initiated and recognized as a marriage by the wizard world, including Gringotts."

Harry stood and paced as he continued, "Who knows that may trigger other bonds. What I do know is that the marriage bonds and consort bonds insure all are treated equal and that there is no jealousy. But you must know beforehand that it is possible I'll end up with six or eight wives and three or four consorts in order to protect the House of Potter and other Most Ancient Noble House that have no sons. I suspect Hannah Abbott will become one of Neville's wives and Susan Bones one of his consorts. Hannah has an uncle and three or four male cousins, but Susan is the last bones and needs a son to carry on the name."

Dan jumped in saying, "Harry it sounds political and much like a business deal."

Harry retorted, "Well, there is a lot at stake. If I don't have a son, in one hundred years, all Potter property reverts to the Ministry of Magic. That's all artifacts, libraries, manors, businesses, and several hundred million Galleons. Do I want more than one wife, oh hell no? A lot of boys dream about the position that I'm in. When you screw up you only have Emma on your case. When I screw up and I will, I'll have who knows how many after my blood. When you say 'yes dear' do I say 'yes dears.' I don't have a clue and shouldn't have to think about this for a couple of years yet."

Harry left them a book on Most Ancient Noble House and marriage laws, including two chapters on different bonds. He suggested they talk to Sharpaxe and said good night then faded away.

"Well kitten it seems that the British magical world is quite medieval" Dan told Hermione.

Hermione replied, "Dad it's not just Great Britain. They may have different names, but every country has ways to protect the older more established houses. Voldemort knew this and tried to wipe them out since they would be the ones most likely to oppose him. For those who share Voldemort beliefs hell has been released on earth. It has taken the form of Harry James Potter.

I couldn't ask for a more faithful, loving, and caring husband than Harry. He took down Professor Snape with five curses, including one Snape invented. Harry probably only needed three, but he was warning the other gits to back off or else."

Emma who had remained quiet, asked, "What's your opinion of this betrothal Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her mother like she was dumb but said, "I want it more than anything. I may not be his soul mate, but I will be Lady Potter. One thing Harry didn't say is that while we would never have to work we can. As his betrothed I'm no longer at the bottom of the social scale I would be at the top."

Emma laughed and said, "Knowing you, you have another wife and possibly a consort picked out."

Hermione giggled and agreed, "I think Luna would make a good wife, and Daphne Greengrass would make a good consort. However, Daphne is a Slytherin and Harry doesn't know her yet."

On 10 August, at Gringotts, Harry showed the Grangers a betrothal contract between the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter and the House of Granger. When they read the contract, Dan and Emma's memories came flooding back. James and Lily Potter had explained that Hermione was witch and the advantages of the betrothal. Lily said she had good reasons to believe that Hermione was one of Harry's bond mates. They also warned Dan and Emma about the multiple marriage requirements.

Sharpaxe explained that there were several types of bonds. He stated that some formed instantly with a kiss but that those generally were limited to females who were of age. He said other developed slowly until the female turned sixteen, which was actually considered to be of age. When questioned, Sharpaxe confirmed that the age was moved to seventeen by agreement between nations. However, that agreement did not cover Most Ancient Noble Houses and their bond mates.

**oooOOOooo**

While Harry was with the Grangers, Sirius was at the Burrow talking to Arthur.

Arthur said, "So you'll be teaching Defense, and Remus is taking over potions?"

Sirius replied, "No Mad Eye Moody is taking the defense position. Remus has an O+ in potions, and I haven't brewed in years, so I'll be assisting him. It's a good idea to have two or three pair of eyes in a potions lab to keep students from getting hurt. Harry will be moving into a suite as he stated at the end of the last term. His Quidditch days are probably over since he's learning law and business at night. If Hermione's parents agree to a betrothal she'll probably move into the second bedroom of the suite so she can learn with him."

Molly yelled, "What? She's supposed to go to Ron and Harry will marry Ginny."

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he asked in a cold voice, "Just who the hell told you that?"

Molly sputtered, "Never mind."

Sirius turned to Arthur, "I'll elevate this if necessary Arthur. I'd really rather not, but what I heard borders on attempted line theft."

"Tell him Molly, and do it now," Arthur said in his Head of House voice.

Molly sighed knowing she opened her mouth at the wrong time. "Dumbledore says Harry should marry into a light pureblood family. If Harry didn't start courting Ginny by fifth year we were to take action."

Sirius was so furious, "Great, that old man sets you up to die and you go along with it. I'll tell you now that if Harry was to detect a potion for him or Hermione, he would treat it as attempted rape. Snape and the Malfoys got off easy compare to what he would do to you, Ron and Ginny. He knows Voldemort is coming back so he's preparing for war. He would swat you three like gnats and not break a sweat. Molly your reputation of using a potion to 'get Arthur's attention' is well known. You would have all the Most Ancient Noble House s declaring blood feud against the House of Weasley. Harry told Ginny he thought of her as a sister, and she needs to move on. Ron may or may not get back in Harry's good books, no one likes being spied on."

Sirius sighed shaking his head then added, "Be careful Arthur. Dumbledore's star is waning. He lost his Chief Warlock position and is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. He can't get out of his room, so he will lose the ICW position next. I'm about a half step away from declaring a blood feud against him and his allies. I would hate to see you, and your family caught in the middle because that old goat raping bastard set you up."

Sirius left, and Arthur started in on Molly. He made it clear that she was to remove any love potions or their ingredients, or she would be removed from the House of Weasley. On 10 August, the Daily Prophet announced the betrothal of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger to the wizard world. It also announced that Sharpaxe stated Lord Potter and Grangers were Goblin Friends and thought of as family. Few missed the implied threat that Harry Potter and the Grangers were under the protection of Gringotts.

**The 422nd Quidditch World Cup**

Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Dora Tonks had arrived at the World cup site four hours before the match. They had looked over their tent among the others from the Most Ancient Noble House s. Sirius had introduced them to Adrian, Corrine, and Daphne Greengrass, who they didn't know. Harry would admit that Daphne was a looker and saw through her icy persona.

_Flashback_

Sirius smiled and said, "Harry this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry watched as her hair cycled through the colors of the rainbow before she retorted, "Damn you Sirius Black you know I hate that name. And you, you little bugger call me Tonks or I'll make you wish you did."

Harry sneered back demanding, "Bring it on Dora, after taking out Snape if you think I'm afraid of a little girl you're wrong."

Tonks' wand shot into her hand, but Harry's right hand wand was about two inches from the top of her nose, and his short wand pressed against her navel.

Although she saw the sneer his voice was teasing, "Be nice Tonksie, after all family shouldn't fight each other. But then we shouldn't call each other by our sir names either, so I'll call you Dora."

After rolling her eyes up and down she nodded. They became fast friends, and she showed Harry how to change his hair and shift his facial features just enough as to not be seen as Harry Potter. As repayment, Harry took Tonks to Tank and got her two custom wands.

_End Flashback_

While Harry wasn't all that interested in professional Quidditch, he handed them recording Omnioculars from Potter Technology Limited that would record up to four hours. They ended up in the top box with the Minister for Magic and other dignitaries. Sirius, Harry, and Neville weren't affected by the Veela and laughed at those who were. The game went as expected with Ireland winning.

When the Death Eaters started their crap, Harry faded them where they could get in on the action. Neville and Hermione would use their Omnioculars to record the Death Eaters but not Sirius, Harry, and Tonks. Harry's first action was to put up anti-disapparation wards. The second thing he did was to remove the Death Eaters face masks. Then Harry, Sirius, and Tonks started blasting their arms and legs. When the dark mark went up Harry took his anti-disapparation wards down. He faded them all back to the tent and replayed the recordings. The six Death Eaters would be apprehended, unless they were to bleed out first.

They found out that the dark mark was cast with Ron's wand, and Crouch had freed Winky. Harry called Winky and asked her if she wanted bound to the House of Potter as family. Winky agreed, even though if Harry insisted she would have to give up Crouch's secrets.

"Winky, I know it was young Barty, who cast the mark and got you in trouble. That was not your fault and Mr. Crouch should not have fired an elf as good and loyal as you. I would like you to take care of Miss Hermione, and her family please." Harry told the still shaking elf then gave her a hug. Harry and Winky took them back to Grimmauld Place since there was too much noise to sleep at the campground.

On 25 August, Harry faded into the Chamber of Secrets and spread a dozen portkeys along the length of the basilisk. When he activated them, the basilisk was sent to Gringotts where it would be displayed. Donations were requested for St. Mungos and the Magical Orphanage with Harry, Sirius, and Sharpaxe matching what was collected. For every galleon collected, the Hospital and Orphanage would get two galleons. Harry, Sirius, and Gringotts got good publicity so everyone was happy. Hermione took her parents to see the beast that petrified her. She thought her father's comment of 'oh shit that thing is huge' was appropriate. Dan had to hold Emma up as she almost fainted. It was one thing to hear about it and another to see the damn thing.

**Back at Hogwarts**

They already had their Hogwarts supplies, and Harry gave them basic potions books written and printed by Potter Technology Limited. This covered things Snape should have taught in class and hadn't. A selling point was Dora saying she wished she had had the book while she was in school.

Harry faded Hermione and Tonks to a Valley near Hogsmeade and taught them to fade. He made things a lot easier by implanting the method in their minds with their permission. He then taught Hermione how to apparate reminding her that as her Head of House he could allow her to get her license early.

At 10:30, on 1 September, Harry and Hermione appeared on platform 9 3/4 without a sound and went straight to the last compartment on the train. Once Harry set the wards, including the notice me not, they went back to the platform. Harry then put up a ward to stop everyone except his friends and the first-year students. Harry was curious who Crabbe and Goyle would follow now that Draco was gone. The Death Eaters who had their magic stripped lasted between two and six weeks. Those who had been in Azkaban lived a little over two weeks after losing their magic before they died. Snape lived almost six weeks after entering Azkaban. Harry found out Draco lived only three weeks and two days in that hell hole.

Harry watched as Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle started to pick on a Muggleborn. He yelled, "Hey Nott, if you want to join Draco keep it up. I mean he managed to live over three weeks in Azkaban. You got the same letter the rest of us did that said no bullying, and it meant no bullying so back off."

Nott drew his wand then went totally stiff as Harry's wand appeared in his hand. As Harry walked toward the Slytherin everyone heard, "Listen, you fucking Death Eater spawn you drew your wand against the Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. Now I'm going to release you and see if you last longer than Snape." As Harry walked he was taking Nott's magic, "I'll even give you the first shot."

Harry backed off and with a flick of his wand, he released Nott. Theodore Nott pointed his wand at Harry and said _"Reducto."_

All eyes were on the two and nothing happened. There was no curse speeding towards Harry's shield. They also heard Harry, "What happened Theo, are there too many intermarriages in your family perhaps? Did you know that in some cases that causes you to become a squib? I've read that it generally happens between the ages of fourteen and sixteen. Magic is funny that way. I met a man whom his family thought was a squib because he didn't get his Hogwarts letter. However, he started school in Japan at age 14 and is now a Grand Sorcerer. That goes to show it can happen both ways. Unless you can perform magic you can't carry a wand or attend Hogwarts."

Nott yelled, "I'm not a fucking squib Potter."

Harry's eyes went cold and he said, "What did you call me, squib? I didn't hear Lord Potter in there anywhere. If you really are set on dying I can arrange that."

Nott backed off by saying, "I said I'm not a squib Lord Potter."

"Prove it Theodore Nott by casting _Lumos,_" Harry challenged.

When Nott couldn't cast the charm, Kinglsey Shaklebolt told him he couldn't board the Express and led him away. Harry glared at Crabbe and Goyle, and they made a hasty move to board the train.

Harry looked at the firstie and asked, "Who might you be young lady?"

She stuttered, "I, I, I, I'm Megan Jones, Lord Potter."

Harry stuck out his hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Megan, and you may call me Harry please. This beautiful lady is my betrothed Hermione Granger, and her parents are dentists. If you go to the back of the train, there are four compartments that I've saved for first-year students and my friends."

The poor girl was so awe struck that she could only nod. Hermione led her to the train. Harry asked Neville and Luna to take the first-year students who wanted to come to the last four compartments. Harry got back on the train when he saw Ginny come through the barrier. His ward let Fred, George, and Lee through the barrier. Ginny apparently joined her friends from third year.

Ron was stopped by the ward and yelled, "Oi, Harry mate why can't I get through."

Harry retorted with a snort, "Ronald you can't be so dense as to think I'd let a Dumbledore spy near me."

Ron turned red knowing others were listening. "But I'm not spying for Dumbledore, and I was your best mate."

Harry's voice grew chilly as he answered, "Was, is the operative word in that sentence. I doubt you ever were a friend, because friends don't spy on each other. I can no longer trust you Ronald Weasley. Therefore, I don't want to be around you, other than in class. Is that clear enough or do you need a drawing? As far as I'm concerned you belong with Crabbe and Goyle so why don't you go join them? Oh, and Ronald my name is Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor to you, only my friends may call me Harry."

Ron sputtered, "That may be, but I can go anywhere on this train that I want to."

Harry laughed as he replied, "Feel free to go anywhere you can, but I have things to do like cuddle with my betrothed."

Harry turned and went back to the last compartment and sat next to Hermione.

"Oi Harrykins, what's this…" Fred started.

"We heard about you scaring…" George continued.

"The magic out of Nott…," Fred added.

"Made him a squib is what we heard," Fred and George asked together, driving the others in the compartment spare.

"Hey, I just reminded him of what I did to Snape. I never touched him nor did I cast a spell other than _Protego_, so I don't know what you're on about." Harry replied with a smile.

Lee told those in the compartment, "By the time we get to Hogwarts the word will be out that Harry killed Nott in a duel."

"Fred, Harry needs a marauder name now that he's growing up." George stated.

"Ok, I'll vote for Flash." Fred agreed.

"You know that would fit. Flash in the muggle comics is associated with lightning and his costume has a lightning bolt on it," Lee confirmed and Hermione nodded.

"I don't need a frigging nickname," exclaimed Harry.

"Hey Harrykins it's better than the Boy-Who-Lived," Neville said, and Harry groaned.

Harry visited the other compartments and handed each of the firsties a map and showed them how to use it.

Megan found her voice and asked, "Did you make this Harry?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Actually I did help, but most of the work was done by two famous pranksters. My father, godfather, and two friends formed a group of pranksters known as the Marauders… unfortunately one of them was a traitor, and we're trying to find the rat."

Hermione joined Harry as Harry said, "Ok you lot, let's talk about magic. First does everyone have a new wand?" they all nodded.

"Very good, now magic is about intent and control. Your magic is like a dog so you must order it what to do. The first thing we learn is how to cast a charm called Lumos it causes light to come out of the tip of your wand." Harry's wand appeared in his hand, and he said _Lumos_. A light appeared, and they could see it on the ceiling.

"To cancel the light the command is Nox," Harry then demonstrated by saying _Nox_.

Harry went into what would be known as his teaching mode. "This beautiful lady is my betrothed Miss Hermione Granger. She was the first in our class to learn each charm. One of the reasons for that is that she read ahead and concentrated on what she wanted to do and told, not asked, her magic what to do. Then she did something most of us did not. She let her magic go and do what she commanded it too."

Harry paused to let that sink in before continuing. "It took me a while to learn because I wasn't a very good student. That was stupid on my part, after my parents paid good money for me to come here to learn magic. I now spend a good part of my day studying and learning. My parents were killed by Voldemort. Many say that I killed him. Give me a break I was fifteen months old at the time. If anyone did anything to stop him, it was my parents."

Harry paused again before adding, "The truth is that I only banished him temporarily. I fought him again in my first and second years here a Hogwarts. He possessed a Professor, and the Professor died when I forced the spirit from his body. If you saw the basilisk at Gringotts, I killed it with Gryffindor's sword because Voldemort set it on me. He was attempting to possess another student, and I stopped him again. I'm not telling you this to scare you instead I'm saying it because it's true. Like the normal world, the wizard world is a wonderful but dangerous place. So I suggest you learn all you can while in school because sometime in your life you may have to defend yourself, your family, or your friends."

Harry stood and smiled as he put his arm around Hermione. "Ok love, I bet that well over half try the Lumos charm when we leave. If you do, please point your wands up. Keep in mind that your wand is a dangerous weapon and should be treated like one. Remember to cancel the charm you need to say Nox."

Hermione giggled and said, "No bet," as they left. They heard Harry say I was just going to bet a kiss. They didn't hear Hermione's reply.

The Hogwarts express rolled on towards Hogsmeade and history.

**Chapter 6: Year 4, Fall Term Begins**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Harry returned to the compartment to find Lee, Fred, and George gone Harry passed magic from Nott to Luna, Neville, and Hermione.

"Ok, remember when the Triwizard Tournament is announced I'm going to give an oath not to enter. So if you want to place a bet, place it early and ask for good odds. One of you may want to bet that I get entered and prove that someone else did it, but that I still must compete." Harry reminded them. Daphne was going to sucker Flint into betting in front of the whole house since Sirius would be the head of Slytherin House.

When they arrived, Harry could see the Thestrals and wasn't shocked by it. He couldn't remember if he saw them on the way home. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott joined them and sat next to Neville with Hannah on his right and Susan on his left.

"Harry Aunt Amelia asked me to tell you that all Death Eaters that were sentenced in June died by the first of August. The truth is that all the Death Eaters in Azkaban are now dead." Susan told them.

"Not to sound crass but they are now good Death Eaters. I have no sympathy for them. They wanted to eat death and apparently got their wish. What about Fudge and that Umbitch woman?" Harry asked as if it didn't matter.

"It turned out that they were Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters, and are now dead as well." Susan replied.

"Great, a Voldemort supporter for Minister. That shows Malfoy's gold at work in the best way doesn't it." Harry muttered loud enough for all to hear.

Hannah interjected, "This was all in the Daily Prophet as they died."

Now Harry sneered asking, "And why would I read or believe what the Daily Prophet has to say. It didn't make the international news, and I don't listen to WWN. If people quit reading the Daily Prophet, it would start printing the truth. I'm beginning to believe that the British wizard world gets exactly what they want."

Hannah huffed, "I suppose you found something better Lord Potter."

Harry laughed, "Neville, I think I pissed your girlfriend off. But to answer her, I found a place where I can have the best of the wizard world and normal world. In addition, they speak English. I watch television there, use a cell phone there, and travel by portal like walking through a door there. So yes Hannah Abbott I have found something better. I found a place where they put down terrorist fast, hard, and permanently. Their last dark lord was over 150 years ago because they won't put up with a dark lord's bullshit. The people actually help their Aurors and do not run and hide."

"I suppose you plan to move there then…" Hannah Abbott started.

"Enough! I've been there and seen it Hannah. They cured my parents in three days after they were in St. Mungos for 13 fucking years. Dad bought a house there, so if you don't like it, you have an excuse to break the betrothal." Neville nearly shouted.

"Neville…" Hannah started but he waved her off.

"Ok we so aren't doing this. Neville you will get Hannah checked out for curses and potions, and the rest of us will escort you two to the Hospital Wing before the feast. Susan why didn't you two join us on the train?" Luna asked quietly.

"Hannah didn't want to be around Harry, for some reason. I thought he may have said something to her but didn't ask." Sue replied.

Harry's wand was in his hand, and he said _Finite Incantatem. _Hannah shook her head and blinked.

"Imperius curse cast by Marcus Flint," Harry said when they all looked to him. "It took me a bit to trace the magic back. Fortunately, my new contacts have that feature. The expense just proved to be worth it. Hermione love, Flint is dead he just doesn't know it yet."

"Dobby"

*POP* "Yes Harry sir"

"Is Madam Bones in the Great Hall?"

"Yes Harry sir"

"Thanks Dobby, ask one of the elves to watch over Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones please."

"As you wish, Lord Gryffindor."

"Dobby Potter you're a sneaky little devil. You've been hanging around Sirius too much. I'll have to ask Winky to set you straight." Harry said in a joking manner and Dobby knew it.

"Yes Harry sir" *POP*

Harry faded to the school and cast a truth curse on Marcus Flint the faded back to his seat.

Neville looked at Hannah then Harry and asked, "May I be your second?"

"Thanks but not this time Neville, this is to the death but next time if there is one. I would hope these gits get the word to play nice although thinning them out is a good thing." Harry replied.

As soon as they entered the Great Hall Harry yelled, "Hey Flint you couldn't cast an Imperius curse to save your ass."

"Fuck you, you half-blooded bastard from a Muggleborn bitch. I've cast that curse six times to rape muggle bitches." Flint yelled back.

"Well, well, Marcus Flint, I Harry James Potter Lord of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter declares an honor duel to the death for insulting both myself and my mother." Harry stated.

Dumbledore stood and said, "Harry you must stop this madness."

"Excuse me, are you the Headmaster?" Harry asked the venom in his voice dripping.

"Well no…" Dumbledore started to say.

"Then you have no say, not that you would anyway. Members of the press notice that the man who spent over 40 years as Headmaster of Hogwarts and 15 or more as Chief Warlock doesn't know the law. Of course, his lack of action led to this situation where bullies in Slytherin think they can get by with anything. Now Flint either accept the challenge or show the world you are the coward that I think you are." Harry demanded.

"Oh yes I accept your challenge, you half-blood bastard, and as it is my right all curses are legal." Flint sneered.

"Let's be clear here, you're saying that the Unforgivables are legal in this duel?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I doubt a pussy like you can even cast one." Flint boasted.

"Lady Hogwarts can you put up wards to stop the Unforgivables or should we clear the room?" Harry asked.

The tables moved aside, and they felt the wards go up as a dueling platform appeared. _**"The wards are up, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff."**_

"Flint who do you wish to start the duel?" Harry asked his eyes never leaving Flint's.

"Start when you're ready, mudblood lover," Flint taunted.

Harry's wand appeared, and he cast a shield. Flint's wand came up, and he started with _Ava..._

Harry hit him with a castration curse and Flint screamed.

Harry commanded, "Bring your wand up or die, you Death Eater spawned bastard. How does it feel knowing you just killed your family, and I'll enjoy giving your money to the Muggles?"

Flint pointed his wand at Harry and said _Avada…_" The last thing Marcus Flint heard was _Reducto_. The last thing he saw was a huge hole in his chest where his heart had been.

Harry looked around the Great Hall and stated. "As I said in June, I will not tolerate insults against my house or my friends."

He turned to Dumbledore and said, "This is your fault old man. How many second chances did you give Flint? You knew he was from a Death Eater family, yet you let Snape protect him and slap him on the wrist instead of showing him that actions cause reactions. The law says that crimes deserve punishment and because of that I've had to defend my honor twice in less than three months. And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore if you pull that wand so help me I'll take your head. Don't fuck with me Dumbledore, especially when my adrenalin is this high. Lady Hogwarts if Dumbledore approaches me I think a trip to the middle of the lake may remind him that it isn't a good idea."

"_**As you wish My Lord."**_

"Madam Bones I followed the Reducto with a silent banishing charm to keep the gore to a minimum." Harry said shocking everyone. He joined Hermione and his friends, including Hannah.

Madam Bones stood and addressed the students. "So you all know Lord Potter followed both the letter and the intent of the law as it is written in Book Two. For those who don't know the first three of our law books were written by Myrddin Emrys or Merlin as he is called."

-000-

During the sorting Megan Jones got sorted into Gryffindor. Harry called her over and introduced her to Neville saying he would take her under his wing. But when Harry found out where he would be living he would let the firsties know or set up some tutoring in an empty classroom.

Harry picked at his meal. It was hard to kill a person no matter how rotten he was. Harry didn't doubt that he had done the right thing. What he didn't know was that he had made Death happy to receive another soul that would have taken lives before their time. Lily and James were proud of Harry but sad because he had to kill a fellow student. The Maker was pleased that he made the right decision to let Harry go back with training.

After the meal, McGonagall made the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry stood up and said, "Professor McGonagall, I need to make an oath. I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff do swear that I will not enter my name in this Triwizard Tournament nor will I ask another person to. So mote it be. Now if I'm entered, then someone else entered me without my permission. I'm tired of being accused of things that I didn't do."

Harry faded into to Mad Eye Moody's trunk and told him what was going on. He would keep Moody healthy, pissed off but healthy. The next two months passed by nearly like they did in the first timeline. The change came once the other two schools arrived. On the 30th of October, when Fleur came for the Bouillabaisse, as she approached the table, Harry stood and introduced himself. He took her hand and turned it over and brushed his lips over the back of her hand. Then Harry insisted on carrying the dish to her seat.

When he returned he winked and nodded at Hermione. Fleur was stunned, as she knew that she had just felt her bond mate when Harry took her hand. His magic touched her heart and synced with hers, and she felt a surge of power. She smiled as she counted the age difference, and it was only two years and nine months. That evening when she entered her room, she found a single red rose and a card that read [Happy Seventeenth Birthday to My Bond Mate]. Fleur smiled. It was simple but elegant and a nice gesture from someone she didn't know yet.

The next evening on her way to the Ravenclaw table, she nodded at Harry, and he nodded back and winked. Fleur's heart seemed to skip a beat. Harry thought that at least McGonagall had the sense to provide a lighter meal rather than a full feast two nights in a row. Harry had asked the castle elves to provide English, French, and Bulgarian fare on all the tables, and they were happy to comply.

Harry only listened to part of the after dinner speech while looking at Sharpaxe at the head table talking to Sirius.

He heard: **The champion for Durmstrang is Mr. Victor Krum, please enter the ante chamber to my right.**

**The champion for Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour, please enter the ante chamber to my right.**

**The champion for Hogwarts is Mr. Cedric Diggory. Mr. Diggory, please enter the ante chamber ….**

Harry watched the fourth paper fly from the flame and heard McGonagall say, "NO BLOODY WAY… Lord Harry Potter, please join us while we sort this out."

Harry entered the ante chamber and said, "Lady Hogwarts battle mode please."

"_**As you wish My Lord."**_

Harry's wand appeared in his hand, and he stunned the fake Moody then Karkaroff saying, "Death Eaters are no longer allowed in Hogwarts. Sirius check Moody's flask and I have 100₲ that says it's Polyjuice and a 1,000₲ that says that it is Barty Crouch Jr. lying there. Now since I'm not dead after making my vow I will not complete in this farce.

Crouch Sr. said, "As Professor McGonagall stated last evening entering your name constitutes a magical binding contract. So unless you wish to lose your magic or life you must complete."

Harry ranted, "If I compete it will be under protest since I didn't enter nor did I ask another person to enter me. But I will not, and cannot, compete for Hogwarts, so I will compete for the Goblin Academy of Magic if Sharpaxe will agree to that."

Sharpaxe said, "Gringotts and the Goblin Nation agree Lord Potter. We will have your quarters here by tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Thank you and the Goblin Nation, Sharpaxe." Harry replied.

"Madam Bones I'm sure you know Mr. Karkaroff is a Death Eater, might I ask why he is in a school full of children?" Harry asked.

"Because Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, and Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, overrode all objections," Amelia replied, as they had discussed.

"Lady Hogwarts, please place Dumbledore under house arrest. He has once again placed our students in danger." Harry commanded.

"_**It is done My Lord."**_

"Dobby"

*POP* "Yes My Lord"

"Please have the elves serve butterbeer to the students while we sort this out."

"As you wish My Lord" *POP*

*POP*

"Here is Butterbeer for the champions and guests, My Lord."

"Thank you Winky."

*POP*

Fleur was shocked at how a 14-year-old was running Hogwarts more efficiently than even Beauxbatons. She heard him mumble "Oh crap"

"Dobby"

*POP* "Yes My Lord"

"Mr. Krum, who is the next ranking Professor with your contingent?" Harry asked.

"Professor Pewter is in the Great Hall. I'll get him if you don't mind." Victor Krum replied.

Harry nodded and Victor left as did Dobby.

Harry walked to Fleur and stuck his hand out saying, "Miss Delacour, I'm Harry Potter also known as Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff and a few other things some of which are not so flattering. However, I ask my friends, and I hope to include you, Mr. Krum, and Mr. Diggory in that group to call me Harry."

She took his hand, and he kissed the back of hers again. "I'll call you Harry if you'll call me Fleur."

Harry gave her the lopsided smile that melted hearts and answered, "Deal."

He the offered Cedric his hand and they shook. By then Victor was back so he went through the spiel again. Professor Pewter didn't seem the least bit concerned that Karkaroff was stunned and exposed as a Death Eater. He had never liked or trusted the man, thinking him an embarrassment. He owed a debt of thanks to Lord Potter for exposing Karkaroff for what he was.

Crouch and Bagman went over the rules. The four champions talked as they waited for the fake Moody to change. Harry put up a silencing ward, so they couldn't be heard.

"As the owner of Hogwarts the castle informed me this was happening so I researched it. The first task is traditionally the champions facing some type of beast. Typically, it's something like Dragons, Acromantulas, or a big cat if it's not magical. Two years ago, I killed a 63-foot basilisk, so I'm thinking with my luck it will be the meanest Dragon on the planet." Harry told them.

Fleur looked at Harry and asked, "It was you that killed that basilisk, and you were not yet thirteen?"

"Yes if I can't find a better place for us to train I'll have the Chamber of Secrets cleaned up. The winters here are horrible." Harry answered.

"Now the second task is usually that we have to recover something we hold dear, and it usually involves water. Then the last task is some type of creature filled maze and there can be anything in it from a Boggart to a Sphinx. The person who gets to the cup first wins." Harry told them.

"How did you find out all of this?" Cedric asked.

"While I was in the Los Angles I ran on to a shop that sells computers and a method to put books into one. It allows you to search for topics. The company is called PTL, which is Potter Technology Limited, and I happen to own 60 percent of it. My computer has about 30,000 books on it. Ah our fake Professor is about to come around." Harry said and dropped his silencing charm.

He stood over Karkaroff as Crouch Jr. changed. His wooden leg fell off first then his fake eye. When he finished changing Harry grabbed Karkaroff's arm at the dark mark and placed his wand on the dark mark then hissed for several seconds.

"Lord Potter what did you do?" Madam Bones asked.

"The mark is a protean charm that was placed on the arm with parcel magic. I just read it to see who is still marked. Sharpaxe taught me a charm that would tie the results to a parchment in his office. It seems we still have 26 of the bastards out and about, including Peter Pettigrew and this idiot. I'm sure by now Pettigrew, and Voldemort has left the Crouch residence because I attacked Voldemort through Peter Pettigrew, and he isn't happy." Harry replied with a smile.

Harry added, "I hope it takes the bastard months to recover. I used Karkaroff so Voldemort doesn't know Crouch Jr. has been caught. What I don't know Minister, is if Voldemort communicates with Barty Jr."

"_**He has not since 1 September, My Lord."**_

Remus interjected, "We could ask him under Veritaserum."

Harry smacked his forehead like he hadn't thought of that, "Of course. My adrenalin is a bit high, and I'm not thinking straight."

Sirius barked a laugh, and crowed, "And you've been in the presence of a lovely Veela, which would scramble most male brains your age."

Harry growled, "Stuff it mutt."

"That's Professor Mutt, Lord Potter," Remus joked.

"Sorry, stuff it Professor Mutt, but she's definitely better company than an old dog like you," Harry repeated and heard Fleur stifle a giggle.

Madam Bones cleared her throat. "What do we do with these two? There is nowhere in Great Britain that we can keep them in secret."

Harry flipped his phone open and called Jack, "Hey, Jack does Potter Technology Limited have a secure place you can keep two guests in secret?"

They heard, "Sure Harry, do you want me to send a couple of elves to pick them up?"

"Not yet, I'll call you back when we're ready."

"Alright catch ya later."

Harry looked around and smiled, "And that ladies and gents is instant communication to Los Angles California. It's about one-fourth of the way around the world."

Remus called an elf and ask him to bring a vial of Veritaserum. Bones suggested that the champions and others leave. Sirius knew what questions to ask, and the scene was being recorded. Harry told Fleur good night and kissed the back of her hand again.

He whispered to Fleur, "We need to talk in private tomorrow."

He walked out with the others and when they split, and then threw his cloak on and faded back to the ante chamber. He heard Barty Jr. tell them that Voldemort said there would be no contact between them. He was to put Harry's name in the goblet and ensure Harry reached the Triwizard Tournament cup first. The cup would be a portkey that took Harry to Voldemort.

When Sirius arrived in his suite Harry was sitting at his desk with his feet on it looking at the map. "It looks like they're going back to Riddle Manor, Padfoot. I think we should take Tom out early."

"When?" Padfoot asked.

"How about now?" Harry replied.

Harry popped them to Gringotts and had the horcrux in his scar removed. Then Harry faded him and Sirius to Peter. He stunned Pettigrew before the rat knew they were near. He put a shield around Voldemort while Sirius killed Nagini.

Harry shocked Voldemort by saying, "Hello Tommie boy. Death is tired of waiting on your ass Tom, and I owe him a favor."

Harry opened a portal to the Veil Room in the DOM. Harry took Voldemort with him and Sirius took Peter. When they walked through they saw Madam Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Croaker, Xeno, Remus, and the editor of the Daily Prophet waiting on them.

"Lady and gents may I present the abomination that call himself Lord Voldemort. His actual name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I'm sure you recognize Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, wake that bastard up please." Harry informed the quests.

Sirius did as Harry asked and then stated, "Hello Peter are you ready to meet James, Lily, and those you killed. They await you on the other side of that veil. Listen closely Peter, and you can hear them waiting to welcome you. Remus, give me a hand please."

Sirius and Remus slowly floated Peter through the veil while he screamed.

Harry removed the silencing charm from Tom. "Now it's your turn Tommie boy."

Voldemort hissed, "Fool I am immortal."

Harry laughed, "But Tom your soul pieces in the diary, ring, locket, cup, diadem, Nagini, and me are all gone. That leaves you on your own. Good bye Tom and welcome to the death you fear."

Harry floated Tom Marvolo Riddle through the veil as he screamed, "Nooooo."

Harry then turned on those watching as said, "Remember your oaths I would hate to see someone die because they talked about this until the first of next year. The public thinks he's dead and that the Ministry is gathering the Death Eaters so nothing needs to change. I'm not a politician but it seems to me that asking our French and American friends to augment our Auror force to collect the remaining Death Eaters makes sense. I believe it would help relations between the countries."

Those in the room all agreed and thanked Harry. Harry had another dark lord to take down, and he was going to do it slowly through the press first. Croaker's eyes went wide when Harry opened a portal and followed Remus and Sirius through it.

"Croaker only Harry could do that as heir of the founders," Amelia told the head of the DOM.

Croaker laughed, "I wasn't concerned about that Amelia, I'm thinking of how easy that would make travel."

Augusta interjected, "Contact Potter Technology Limited in Los Angles Algie, but they only do fixed portal for the government. Harry has a portable because he owns the company and it's the only one in existence. Oh if your department tries to study anything they produce it will blow up in their face most probably killing them and you will be blacklisted. Their items are patented internationally and they enforce the law."

**Fleur**

The meeting with Madam Maxime was over and she had told the students what happened including that Harry was entered by a Death Eater. She suggested that they do what they came here for and that was to make friends from other schools. When she finished Madam Maxime sent them to bed.

Fleur Delacour didn't like mysteries and Harry Potter was a mystery. His touch warmed her heart and woke up something in her very being. Veela were sexual beings but only for their mates. Yes, some didn't find their mate so they screwed any male they could lure into doing so. Nevertheless, those were few but enough to brand the others as whores.

Of course she was attracted to a powerful wizard as were all witches. But Harry's power was far above anyone she had been around. Harry Potter did not act or carry himself like a fourteen year old boy. He took charge in the ante-room with the British Minister present. He stunned two adult wizards before anyone could act and proved them to be Death Eaters.

Her question was could she share him with as many as eleven others. She knew that he was the last Potter as her father was the last Delacour and would have to take two wives and a consort to continue his line. Her father was about to take a second wife that was a normal witch. Veela traditionally only had girls and André Delacour would need at least one son. Her mother knew this when the bonded and married. Fleur asked herself if she was strong enough to do the same thing. Deciding the answer would come with time, Fleur Marie Delacour drifted off to sleep dreaming of a black haired, green-eye boy.

**Victor Krum**

Victor soon tired of the questions and asked for a meeting of all students.

Once the students and Professors were gathered Victor cautioned them, "Lord Potter may be fourteen but he took down Karkaroff and another Death Eater in less than three seconds. He took command of the situation immediately and spoke to Hogwarts castle. Apparently, it is a sentient being like our school. He then warned the other three champions of what we may face based on past Triwizard Tournaments. He didn't have to do this as it would give him an edge in the competition an edge that he doesn't need."

Victor let that sink in while he chose his next words, "Harry Potter is the head of five Most Ancient Noble Houses and has fought three duels defending his honor. One was a Professor, one was a sixth year student, and the other a third year like himself. The three duels lasted less than thirty seconds total. Harry is friendly and seems to want to do what we came here for and that is to make friends with fellow students from other schools. While some of you see a little boy ask yourself if you could kill a 63 foot basilisk with nothing but a sword. Because it was Harry Potter that killed the basilisk that Gringotts displayed."

Victor watched as eyes were truly opened. "Harry has implied that he will offer all champions a place to train saying the winters here are horrible. I believe that we can train together and still compete to the best of our ability in a friendly competition. This tournament was cancelled due to the number of deaths in the past. Ask yourself if a cup and 1,000₲ is worth dying for, or being so maimed that you are unemployable. From where I stand I think not, had I did the research Harry did I would not have entered."

On student yelled, "Victor he did enter though."

Victor's face turned hard, "He gave a vow that he would not enter or ask another person to enter him. That vow was made in front of the entire school at their opening feast after the tournament was announced. He was entered by a Death Eater in hope of sending him to Voldemort. Professor Pewter heard the man admit to entering Lord Potter. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Professor Pewter clapped and said, "Bravo Victor and good luck in the tournament. I suggest you do what we came here for and that means we don't all sit at one table.

**Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall told the students what went on in the ante-room and reminded them of Harry's oath. They were shocked that it wasn't the real Mad Eye Moody teaching them but a Death Eater. McGonagall reminded them that the purpose of the tournament was to make friends with the other schools.

"Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion, and Lord Potter will represent the Goblin Academy of Magic. Please keep in mind that no school can have two champions. The Death Eater confounded the cup and entered Lord Potter under a fourth school with a fictitious name. Lord Potter will be housed by Gringotts separated from Hogwarts. The rules allow him to choose student advisors and trainers.

The school staffs cannot help their students other than normal classes. Of course questions will be answered concerning their particular subject. The first task is set for 24 November. The champions will not know what the will face until just before the task and the only thing they will have will be their wand. Now off you go to bed, classes are cancelled tomorrow."

When Harry arrived at his suite Hermione was waiting with hands on hips and fire in her eyes.

Harry joked, "Hi Hermione, I just sent Voldemort through the veil after Sirius and Remus sent Peter. I'm sorry, but I was too busy to call and didn't want to give the bastard a chance to escape. I sure could use a kiss about now."

Hermione's demeanor softened, "Damn it Harry you had me worried." She said as she flew into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

Harry groaned mumbling, "Damn I wish tomorrow was Saturday."

Hermione replied, "McGonagall gave us tomorrow off so we can sleep in if you want."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows asking, "Together?"

She smacked his arm saying, "No you git, not for at least another year."

Harry didn't back off as she expected, "We don't have to do that yet but we could cuddle. Well maybe that's not a good idea."

Hermione frowned, "Why not?"

Harry turned red and mumbled, "Hmmm, think morning wood."

She frowned again while thinking then her eyes shot open, "Oh, oh, OH." She turned and mumbled goodnight as she ran to her bedroom not seeing Harry smile.

Cedric Diggory told his housemates what went on in the ante-chamber and that Harry confirmed that it was him who killed the basilisk. Cedric admitted that he thought Harry would be his strongest competitor. He then asked if anyone knew what a cell phone or computer was. That led to a discussion on muggle technology. They were amazed when Cedric told them Harry had instant communications with someone in Los Angles.

**1 November**

Harry and Hermione were setting across from Neville and the twins when Fleur came in and asked if she could join them. Harry stood and held his hand out so she could step across the bench.

"Fleur let me introduce my betrothed Miss Hermione Granger. Across from us is Mr. Neville Longbottom and the devil twins or red plague misters Fred and George Weasley. Fred is the one with the small scar above his right eyebrow. People this lovely lady is Miss Fleur Delacour Beauxbatons champion." Harry informed the group.

Victor saw Fleur and Harry sitting together and asked to join them. He sat next to Fleur as Harry went through the introductions.

"Oi, Fred, I can't believe Hogwarts' best seeker let the world's best seeker sit next to a girl, a lovely girl. I would have thought Harrykins would be asking Victor for tips." George stated.

Harry interrupted the twins, "Before you two nitwits get started. Harry James Potter has retired from seeking. Now before the rant starts, the Hogwarts charter states an heir cannot compete in intra-school competition. Since Hogwarts recognizes me as the Founders heir I have to withdraw from the Quidditch team."

George cried, "We're doomed."

Harry smiled and chuckled out loud, "I have it on good authority that a certain Miss Weasley would make a good replacement. And while I can't compete, as a Gryffindor I can coach. Oi Ginny."

Ginny looked to see who called her. Her face went red for and instant but she up and joined them. "Yes Harry."

Harry indicated for her to sit and introduced her to Fleur and Victor. "We were discussing the fact that I can't play seeker according to the Hogwarts charter. I thought of you as a replacement and offered to coach you. If Victor and I can find some time to fly, perhaps later today, and he doesn't mind you could join us."

Ginny looked at the twins and stated, "If you two idiots put Harry up to this I'll bat boogie hex you into next year."

Harry interjected, "Gin the diabolic duo had nothing to do with my suggestion. You'll have to fly the Nimbus 2000 since it belongs to the seeker position. I'm sure Victor has his Firebolt and I have a Golden Arrow prototype from Potter Technology Limited I want to try."

Ginny stuttered but managed, "I would love to."

Victor said, "I agree, after lunch on your Quidditch pitch?"

Harry agreed. The word got out faster than the speed of light.

After breakfast, Harry invited Fleur to join him and Hermione in their suite. Fleur's eyes went wide until Harry said, "It's a two bedroom suite Fleur. We're betrothed not married and nothing sexual will happen until we're married."

In the suite Harry stated, "I'm sure you recognized that we have a bond. My question is what do we do about it? As the last of the line for five houses, I need to take 10 wives to continue the lines. I'll be honest and say that I don't like this mostly because one woman is enough for me. In addition, I resent that I'm forced into something against my will. Ultimately, I have to ask if I have the right to end several Most Ancient Noble Houses by not doing my duty."

Fleur thought and chose her words, "I too felt the bond as you did. I am very familiar with your situation, as my father will take another wife because of the same reason. Mama doesn't like it but understood the need before marrying Papa. It's rare for a Veela to have a son and more rare for them to have more than two children. Harry and Hermione, I am not a part Veela as some assume. You're either Veela or not. Can I see a multiple marriage working? I can, if we have the right partners and bond with them."

Fleur paused as Dobby appeared with tea for Harry and Hermione and a glass of white wine for her. "Like you, I don't really like the idea. But I won't reject it out of hand either. If you and I don't bond, we won't die or be unhappy. If we bond, we will be happier than without bonding and its possible we'll share magic and thoughts. Based on your ancestors it's possible that a coven will form. I doubt that you will treat any one wife different than any other. Of course, you'll be more protective of those who are pregnant, which is natural. So Harry what really has you worried about multiple marriage?"

Harry looked like a deer caught in a bright light at night. "How do I care for and satisfy ten or more women? Anyone who thinks that's possible is a damn fool."

Fleur and Hermione laughed quietly, "Oh Harry. It's not like you'll have to make love to all ten or so every day and night. If we do this, it will be spread over months so you can spend alone time with each new wife or consort. We witches are different than wizards as you will learn later. Who knows it may be that you'll only need five wives and no consort."

Hermione interjected, "Fleur is right Harry. This can be done over years not days. I would suggest Fleur as Lady Ravenclaw if we bond since that is one of the maternal lines."

Fleur added, "My sister Gabrielle may look eight or nine, but she is twelve and just two years younger than you. I tell you this because it is possible that she is another bond mate. There is a Ravenclaw named Luna. I think her magic seeks yours. I felt something from the table farthest from the Gryffindor table. She sits on the end nearest the head table."

Hermione thought then smiled, "Harry think about it. Fleur is smart enough to be selected as a champion. Luna is first in her year group and third in the school. Daphne is second in our year and the school scholastically…"

"And you're first in both," Harry interrupted Hermione. "I attract smart witches to make up for my lack of studying."

SMACK, Hermione smacked him on the back of his head, "Quit putting yourself down. We both know why you held back."

Harry was shocked, but said, "Yes dear."

Fleur chuckled, "Good. You have already started his training Hermione. He does seem to be teachable so maybe we won't have to work on him much."

They heard Harry mumble, "I'm so screwed."

Fleur saw an opening and jumped on it, "I would hope not at your age Lord Potter."

Harry turned red stuttering out, "Not that way I meant I'll have four fathers wanting to kill me. A vice Minister, a former Unspeakable, a dentist, and a member of the Wizengamot and head of an Most Ancient Noble House will all be out for my blood."

Fleur looked at Hermione, and the both laughed. Hermione finally said, "Harry you're something else. You faced Voldemort at least four times, and then several dementors. Of course, there is a 63-foot basilisk you killed, and you worry about our fathers."

Harry defended himself, "That may be, but I can't fight your fathers Hermione."

Fleur tried hard not to laugh, "What makes you think you will have to."

Harry didn't hesitate, "If anyone come sniffing around my daughter before she was thirty they would have to face me. What was left could face Sirius."

Hermione and Fleur said as one, "Then you would have to face an irate daughter. That would not be a good thing for you Harry."

Harry left Fleur and Hermione to talk while he went into his bedroom and from there to Los Angles. He brought back a dozen computers. He went back to the suite's common room and handed Fleur and Hermione each a package. They opened their computers, and Hermione kissed Harry while Fleur gave it an odd look.

Harry confided, "Fleur that's a computer and Saturday, I'll take you, Victor, and Cedric to Los Angles for wands and to teach you how to use it. Hermione can show you how to use the library function now. The only books not on your computer are family only books."

Fleur nodded and asked, "Why a wand, mine is fine for me?"

Harry laid his two PTL wands on the coffee table in front of them. "These are special in that they are custom and tuned only to me. You are a natural fire elemental, and water is your enemy. With a custom wand, it should overcome that problem, plus these wands amplify your magic more than any single core wand could. However, please keep them a secret and use your normal wand in class. Notice the two long wands look the same, but they are slightly different and feel different in your hand."

Hermione showed Fleur the difference and explained the battle wand. Fleur was amazed at what she was hearing and more so when Hermione turned on the computers and showed her how to search for a subject. It wasn't long before Cedric and Victor joined them in Harry's suite. They reluctantly accepted the computers but that changed as Hermione showed them how to search for information.

Harry came back out of his bedroom and told the other champions, "I've set up appointments for you to learn how to use your computers and to get second wands. All I ask is that you keep the wands secret. The long one will look like your current wand, but that is an illusion. Your new wand will have two or more cores and amplify your power. At the weighing of the wand ceremony let Obliviation examine your current wand. I do this to keep us on equal footing, and because we don't know what we're facing."

Harry gave them the password to the classroom next door and showed them how to secure their computers. They went to lunch as a group. It wasn't hard to notice that the foreign students were scattered among the tables. Harry thought about how much different it was this time than the first. He noticed that the students were trying different dishes and asking each other questions. Of course, there was one exception Ron was sitting alone shoveling food in his mouth like this would be his last meal. Professor McGonagall leaned down and whispered something in Ron's ear, and he followed her to the ante-room.

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, Ginny was already flying getting used to the Nimbus 2000. Harry waved his wand over his boom and it enlarged to full size. It was a beautiful broom and like the wands, it wasn't wood. What would surprise those that knew brooms was that there were no runes that could be seen under the straw. Even the straw was a composite material that kept its shape. Victor took to the air, and Harry was airborne two seconds later.

End Chapter 6


	8. 7 Return to the TWT 4

**A Return to the TriWiz 4**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2 of Starts 'n Stops for disclaimer and other information.**

**Chapter 7: The Triwizard Tournament Begins**

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch**

Fred shook his head, telling George that Harry had spotted Victor too much of a lead. But Fred was known to be wrong at times. Harry elongated himself flat on his broom and sped past Victor then pulled straight up. He climbed to over three hundred feet with Victor trailing, not something he was used to.

Harry locked his feet under the broom and lifted the tail up as he pushed the nose down. He was now nearly perpendicular to the grown still gaining speed. His feet move to the top of the tail, and he pushed them down as his arms lifted up. He could almost count the blades of grass, but for the fact that he was going nearly 150 mph.

Everyone heard Harry's yell, "Whoooowho that was bloody awesome."

Harry flew next to Ginny and told her to follow him. He led her around then took her in and out of the three goal posts and shot to the other end of the pitch. There he did the same thing only faster. He led her toward the lake steadily climbing until he was about 150 feet up.

"Ginny here is where to learn the Wronski Feint. Getting splattered on the turf is no fun and pisses Madam Pomfrey off." Harry said with a smile. "Follow me!"

Fred and George watched in awe as Harry taught their baby sister the Wronski Feint. They watched as Cedric and Cho Chang tried to follow Harry and Ginny but chickened out by pulling up too soon. They also watched as Harry plowed Victor into the lake and saw the Bulgarian come up laughing. Harry levitated Victor back to his broom as they smiled at each other.

Harry watched Ginny against Cho and then Cedric against Victor. Ginny beat Cho and Victor beat Cedric.

Harry looked at the twins, "Ok you two, tell me I was wrong, and that your little sister can't be a seeker."

They bowed and said together, "Oh mighty Lord your prowess is only exceeded by your humbleness. But, we were wrong and you were right."

Harry laughed replying, "I'm glad you can recognize a master seeker picker."

When Harry landed next to Fleur and Hermione, he gulped. He shrank his broom before being frog marched back to the suite.

"Fred I do believe that Harrykins has two lovely ladies with whom he's in trouble with," George prattled.

"George, my brother, I do believe you're right, but better him than us," Fred replied, and George agreed.

Harry was sputtering as they entered the castle. "Ladies, that wasn't as bad as it looked. I've been practicing it at night over the lake. I like Madam Pomfrey, but not enough to want to visit her as a patient."

Hermione huffed, "Fine just don't do it in front of us again." Then she whirled on him shaking her finger at his nose, "And mister, for your information I do not lead a sheltered life."

Harry gulped and tried to take the high ground, "Hermione I never said a thing, the Lord knows you've been on a number of adventures with me."

Hermione looked to Fleur, who shook her head indicating Harry hadn't said anything. She glared back at Harry, "Well then you were thinking it out loud, so keep those thoughts to yourself mister."

Harry groaned, "Yes dear."

**Los Angles**

The other three days of the first week of November flew by. Harry informed McGonagall that he and Hermione would be off campus on Saturday taking care of House Potter business. Fleur and Victor told their Headmasters the same thing while Cedric informed Professor Sprout. Harry had called ahead so his suite was waiting for the five visitors. Since it was midnight in Los Angles Harry gave each of them a small blue pill telling them it was a mild dreamless sleep potion. Harry woke up looking into Hermione's eyes, but he felt two things poking his back.

"Ummmmm Hermione, I could have sworn I went to bed alone," Harry sputtered.

A soft voice in his ear said, "You did, but lie still I'm comfortable."

While some at Hogwarts thought Harry wasn't very bright he proved them wrong by saying, "Yes dear." The fact that all he could feel was skin against both front and back might have led to his response. However, that thought caused another problem as his blood rushed south to collect between his navel and knees.

Hermione was one sharp young lady, whom many thought had no sense of humor or fun. But they were wrong. Her head laid on Harry's left arm, and his right hand cupped her right breast. Smirking she said, "Harry that, had better not be what I think it is poking me in the bum. Is this the morning wood you told me about?"

"That would be a yes," Harry replied hoping for the best.

"So Mr. Potter does this happen every morning?" Hermione asked trying not to giggle.

"No, only when I dream about certain things like you, for instance," admitted Harry.

"Oh you find me sexy then," Hermione questioned.

"Hell yes, of course this morning's wood is helped by what is poking me in the back. Hopefully, it's Fleur, because if its Victor or Cedric there will be an unsolved murder in LA," retorted Harry, causing Fleur and Hermione to giggle.

Trying hard not to get himself killed, or two witches pissed at him, "Would my asking why you two are in bed with me be out of line? Trust me when I say I like it and haven't slept this good ever."

It was Fleur who answered, "It was magic Harry. It seems your magic called to us, and ours answered. We were both asleep and woke up standing outside of your door."

"I for one am glad even though I don't understand what happened," Harry replied as honest as he could.

Hermione said it was time to get up, shower, and brush her teeth. Feeling something twitch against her bum she said, "Down boy, maybe next year."

Harry eyes flew open as Hermione got out of bed wearing nothing but her knickers and tiny ones at that. She was nonchalant as she put her robe on and Harry got a full-frontal view that dreams were made of. Winking Hermione left Harry's bedroom. Harry passed his hand over his face performing both a teeth cleaning charm and a breath freshening charm. He scooted over so he was on his back, but Fleur turned him to face her. With the view Harry had no Veela charm was needed. Their lips met, and the simple kiss turned to a deeper one than either planned.

Harry affirmed the bond saying, "Welcome to the House of Potter, Lady Fleur Marie Potter-Ravenclaw." Then he kissed her again and they both moaned.

_Damn I never want to move from her arms._

_Harry love, we must get up as much as I want you that part will happen later my husband._

Harry groaned but agreed and helped her up finding that she was totally nude. She kissed his cheek and put on her robe then left him to take care of business in the shower. Harry dressed in black pants and a light grey shirt and went to the dining room table. Dobby popped in with Harry a cup of coffee as Cedric and Victor joined him.

"Guys, what I'm about to say I need kept a secret at least for a while. Fleur and I discovered we're bond mates and are married as of this morning. In case you're not up to speed on the politics of Most Ancient Noble Houses, I need a wife for each house, so Fleur is Lady Potter-Ravenclaw. Hermione will be Lady Potter-Gryffindor probably next year." Harry told them.

Cedric laughed and added, "Victor the truth is he could take two wives for each house plus as many consorts as he can afford. Congratulations Harry but I'm glad I'll only have one wife and set of in-laws."

"Thanks, smart arse, Chief Ragnok said the same thing when he told me about this. Seeing a goblin laugh the first time is a scary thing." Harry retorted.

"Congratulations Harry. But Cedric and I were talking and think it's unfair that we don't share in the cost for all of this. This suite has to be very expensive." Victor commented, and Cedric agreed.

"Ok if you wish. The suite is complementary since I own 65 percent of this hotel chain. To be fair you have to complement me on my good looks or magical prowess." Harry replied with a smile.

"You own most of this and Potter Technology Limited?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, my father and grandfather before him gave seed money to several businesses for a percentage. Every Hyatt hotel has a magical part and a penthouse suite. All I need to do is to give them warning that I want to stay for a night or a month. I'll call PTL and there will be a limo waiting to take us to the magical shopping center." Harry replied.

Fleur told Hermione about the bond, and Hermione hugged her new sister. When they arrived in the dining area, they found the young men sitting at the table. Cedric and Victor congratulated Fleur and showed they were happy for her and Harry. Harry showed them how to order breakfast and offered them the option of the Hyatt's buffet. They decided on breakfast in the suite.

Harry ordered a side of waffles with his eggs and ham. The others had a taste of his waffles and they soon were gone, but Dobby popped in with more. As they finished their after meal coffee or tea, Harry called PTL for a limo that would hold five passengers. Then he called the front desk and advised them that Lord Potter was checking out. The others noticed that he gave a code for verification.

Harry explained, "That lets them know it's me so it doesn't get charged to PTL. The code changes after each stay. If we were normals one night here would cost us over 50₲. For my taste, it wouldn't be worth it as I'm used to much less."

They followed Harry to an elevator, which was a first for Fleur, Victor, and Cedric. The concierge showed Harry to a stretch limousine that was plush. It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the LA Magical Shopping District. Harry took them to Tank's shop first since the district had very few people and was just now opening up. While their wands were being grown, Harry took them to PTL and met Jack.

Jack's eyes went wide open when Harry introduced Fleur as his wife. Harry assured him that he and his family would be invited when they had an official ceremony. The three purebloods were awed at what they saw. Harry took four phones for Fleur and her family. Jack gave them consecutive numbers and did the same for Cedric and Victor. Hermione stayed with Victor and Cedric while Harry took Fleur to Tank's Shop. She was impressed with her new wands, and more so when he had her try them under water. Harry dried her off and took her back. Harry told Tank, Fleur was his wife and explained how that happened. He promised to invite Tank to the weddings.

Cedric was next and just as impressed with his new wands as Fleur had been. Victor was the last to get his new wands and every bit as impressed as the others. Harry faded him and Tank back to the wand shop and thanked Tank. Tank reminded Harry to ask Jack for some gillyweed pills and their antidote.

Harry and Victor went back to PTL and found Fleur, Hermione, and Cedric at their computers all doing different things. Fleur was using a word processor by speaking into a microphone. She sent the document to the printer where it was printed in her handwriting on parchment. She jumped up and kissed Harry.

Fleur gushed, "Harry these devices are wonderful. I must get Gabrielle one for Christmas. Jack has memory crystals from Gringotts to teach her how to use one."

**Quarters Befitting a Goblin Champion**

Harry hugged her and told her what she wanted could be arranged. They thanked Jack and Harry opened a portal to their suite. They arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. Dobby popped in, and told Harry that his goblin quarters were ready. He followed the elf and saw what looked like a two-story cottage on the outside. Inside it was a manor, but a fairly conservative one. It was built for comfort and training not for opulence.

The first floor had a dining room, library, training room, and lounge. The training room took up nearly half of the space. The second floor had a master suite and six bedrooms with attached baths. It was definitely functional and very comfortable. Harry invited the other three champions to use the training room and library.

After dinner Harry, Fleur, and Hermione met with McGonagall and Maxime and swore them to secrecy. Harry and Fleur told the two Headmistresses about the bonding. Between them, they decided Fleur would pretend to sleep in the Beauxbatons carriage, but an elf would pop Fleur to Harry's cottage. Since all four champions were training there and their curfew was later than the other students, they saw no problems. Of course, the two Headmistresses had to inspect the facility.

**Delacour Manor**

On Sunday, Harry opened a portal just outside of the Delacour wards and escorted Fleur and Hermione through it. Once Gabrielle saw Fleur, she was like a ball in a pinball machine. That stopped when Fleur introduced Harry as her husband and Hermione as his betrothed.

Apolline Delacour looked at the trio and stated, "Fleur, you and Harry are bonded and Hermione will soon join the bond. I can see it. Congratulations you three and welcome to the family Harry and Hermione."

André Delacour was a bit different in his words, but they were kind, "I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. Harry, I knew and fought alongside of your father. I didn't know your mother as well, because she was pregnant with you, and James kept her close to home. I was never convinced that Sirius was guilty but Dumbledore stifled all ICW calls for an international trial. Like Apolline, I welcome you to the family. The only problem I see is that Veela sisters are a pair so the chances are that you will bind with Gabrielle when she is older."

Harry noticed Gabby bouncing so he said, "It is a possibility that we discussed, and I'm in no rush to add wives. If it happens, she will become Lady Gabrielle Potter-Hufflepuff since the Hufflepuff line is maternal. I think maybe in five years this may be a reality."

They all saw Gabrielle puff up, "Non it will be two or no more than three. I am not eleven I am almost thirteen."

Harry chuckled as Apolline said, "Twelve and a half is not almost thirteen Gabby. My daughter it will happen when it is time and not one day before. Be satisfied that Lord Potter has accepted that it is possible and did not reject it little one."

Once Fleur took Gabrielle and Hermione off to show Hermione the Delacour manor Harry could tell André and Apolline what was going on.

After putting up as silencing charm Harry confessed, "I'm actually from 1998 mentally and magically. I came back to set things straight last May. On Halloween, I sent Voldemort through the veil of death after Sirius, and Remus sent Peter Pettigrew. This will stay a secret until we get the Death Eaters off the street. Our world must change more like the Pacific Rim countries and the USA, or we'll perish."

After a short pause, Harry continued, "What no one but you two know is that I'm also Merlin's heir. When this comes out, I may have to go into hiding. I have trouble walking down Diagon Alley without being gawked at or asked for autographs, because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. If people knew I am Merlin's heir it would be even more crazy for me."

André hugged his new son-in-law saying, "You're just Harry, son of James and Lily to us son."

With tears in his eyes, he thanked his new in-laws. Harry gave the Delacours their phones and showed them how to use the phones to call out and receive calls. He told them that the one for Gabby was theirs to give her when they felt it appropriate. When the girls returned Harry took the Delacours to Tank for new wands. It was there Harry discovered that Gabrielle was a lot more mature than he thought. She told John Whitehorse that it was perfect for a Veela that ended up in water but was too powerful for class or practice dueling. She beamed when Harry hugged her and bragged at how intelligent she was comparing her to Fleur. Harry thanked Tank and invited him to the first task.

**Hogwarts, 6 November 1994**

When they got back to Hogwarts Harry asked McGonagall how many seats champions got for family, when she said none the shit hit the fan.

"Professor, that answer is not acceptable to me, and I doubt it will be to the others either. The truth is there is no magical contract in amateur sports. A true magical contract must be signed by both parties preferably in blood. So if you want a tournament, I suggest this gets changed quickly. I need seats for the Grangers, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, and six for my American family assuming the Professors already get seats." Harry demanded and his magic filled her office.

"Lord Potter all I can do is contact Mr. Bagman…" she started.

"Actually I'll do that right now." Harry stated and disappeared.

**The Ministry of Magic**

He appeared in the Ministry atrium and asked the guard where Bagman was. He was loud enough that Amelia heard him.

Amelia asked, "Lord Potter whatever is the problem?"

Harry went formal on her in an instant, "Minister as the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I need to see who the hell is in charge of this bloody Triwizard Tournament immediately."

She looked at the guard and said, "Have Auror Shaklebolt escort Lord Potter to Mr. Church's office immediately. Lord Potter, please don't kill anyone while you're here unless you fill out the paperwork yourself. Now what the fuck is the problem young man?"

Harry laughed, "It really would be better to explain only once, because the second time I may just kill two liars who work in this nut house. In case no one else realizes it I'm tired of lying sons-a-bitches."

When Kingsley arrived, she asked him to bring Church and Bagman to her office. When Kingsley and the other two arrived, Kingsley was offered a seat as well as was the others.

Harry glared at Bagman and Church until they squirmed. His eyes flashed Avada Kedavra green, and his voice was ice when he asked, "Just when the fuck were you going to tell us this magical binding contract Hippogryph shit was just that, a bunch of shit? While you're trying to think up another lie to cover your asses tell me why seats aren't set aside for the champions' families and friends. This better be good or as an owner of Hogwarts this tournament will be canceled post haste."

Bagman sputtered replying, "Crouch said the goblet constituted a binding magical contract. As for the seats, it was never discussed, its first come first served except for students and Professors."

Harry's magic flared and he stated, "Ludo Bagman you're a lying son of a bitch. You've signed enough magical contracts to know what one entails. You also know or should know that amateur events are not magically binding. And every amateur event sets aside seats, good seats, for the competitors' family and a few friends. So don't try to feed me that shit or I'll take your fucking head. Now I want to know who is paying for this tournament and don't say Hogwarts because I want to know who to bill the extra food and other expenses to."

Church spoke for the first time, "I have a contract where Dumbledore said he would take care of it."

Harry replied, "I want a certified copy of that contract and you better hope, there is enough in Dumbledore's vault, or I'll be coming after you two first. The other thing I want is an announcement tomorrow evening at dinner that there is no magical contract. Blame it on Barty or your own incompetence, I don't care, just get it done. Then I want fifty premium seats for the first event. And Ludo the audience had better be able to witness the champions as they compete, or you'll face me with wands in hand."

After a short pause, Harry continued, "Four hundred or so years ago the second event the spectators spent over an hour looking at the surface of a lake. That will not happen at Hogwarts or there will be hell to pay. The same tournament saw people looking at a hedge maze for four hours wondering what the hell was happening. Again that won't happen at Hogwarts. The USA has equipment that will let you see under water or above a maze so if that's what is planned I suggest you contact Potter Technology Limited."

Harry then thought a second or so, pulled out his phone and called Jack and put it on the speaker. "Hey Jack do you guys have the underwater TV cameras in stock?"

"Sure Harry we have fifty or so."

"How about the airborne cameras?"

"I've got over a hundred of them."

"What's the biggest screen that you can do?"

"Forty by sixty foot."

"Do you rent this stuff out?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Jack, expect a call from a Mr. Church or Mr. Bagman or see them on the 27th. Can you imagine some idiot scheduled an event during school hours? I'm changing that. Bye for now."

Harry looked at Church and Bagman and snarled, "Problems solved, and if I hear one fucking word about muggle technology being used get ready to duel. This is the result of my mother's work, and I happen to be damn proud of it."

He turned to Madam Bones, "Thank you Minister for your time and patience. Please pardon my language but I hate dealing with idiots and incompetents. They remind me too much of Fudge and Malfoy. And yes Jack is in Los Angles California in the good old USA about 5500 miles away. But Minister isn't owl post grand? Good night all." Harry said and faded away.

Amelia Bones wasn't known for her patience or tolerance of fools, "Tell me you two will do as Lord Potter said, or I'll damn well find someone who will, and you two may find other employment. Keep in mind he took out Severus Snape in less than five seconds and broke nearly every bone in his body. Marcus Flint lasted longer because Lord Potter castrated him before blowing a hole through his chest. Now get out of my office, and get the fucking job done right or resign."

Amelia looked down and saw a package with a note that said 'Thank You, Susan is Number two on your speed dial. I suggested that she let you call her since she won't know if you're busy. H.J.P.'

"Amy if that's a cell phone from PTL it's probably worth 20₲ or more," Kingsley stated.

When she opened it, and when Kingsley saw it, he told her 30₲ was probably a better guess. But inside the package was a note saying: THIS PHONE IS A PROTOTYPE FOR TEST PURPOSES ONLY AND NOT FOR SALE.

Kingsley laughed and got a dirty look, "Amy it's a tax write-off for PTL and a way to get a foothold in Great Britain. Hell they could use it for advertisement saying: Your Minister likes her phone, won't you also?"

Amelia was used to seeing cell phones, so she pushed held two on the keypad. She heard, "Hi Auntie…"

**Hogwarts**

Harry appeared outside of McGonagall's door and knocked. After being told to enter, he did and said, "Professor, I apologize. I just realized that this crap got dropped on you. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of being lied to and feeling crapped on. The champions will have fifty premium seats, and the first task is rescheduled to Saturday the 27th. I'm sure Bagman, and Church will try to avoid me. But they will be here tomorrow night to announce that there is no magical contract. I understand that Dumbledore signed a contract saying he would take care of the expense of the Triwizard Tournament do you know anything about that?"

"No, when I asked he waved me off saying he would take care of it." McGonagall replied.

"If possible average the last five years expenses and we'll charge Dumbledore the difference between that and this year's expenses." Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea Harry." Minerva agreed and added, "Albus keeps saying that he needs to talk to you."

"Thanks, I'll send him a note. Then I think it's time to take him down a peg or two," Harry proclaimed. He told McGonagall goodnight and faded away.

**At the Cottage**

He found his ladies in the training room going over charms and practicing casting them. He told them what was going on and drew squeals and kisses from both. They both called their parents so Harry wrote Dumbledore.

_To: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _

_Former Hogwarts Headmaster, former Chief Warlock, _

_Former Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, _

_Grand Sorcerer (maybe not now), _

_Order of Merlin First Class (That has to go)_

_Professor McGonagall advises me that you need to talk to me. Well, what I have to say can be said by letter._

_First, who is supposed to pay for the Triwizard Tournament? Mr. Church says he has a contract saying that you will take care of it. Does this mean that the expenses are to come from your vault? If so I'll need permission to find out if you have enough to cover the cost, or I shall have to cancel the tournament. If you meant for Hogwarts to pay for the tournament, it shall be canceled to minimize losses. If Hogwarts cannot afford new brooms to teach students to fly we damn sure cannot afford this tournament. While on the subject of expenses, what happened to Binns salary all the years since he died?_

_Second, why was a Death Eater invited into a school full of children? I'm beginning to think you have a love for Death Eaters since you like to keep at least one around you._

_Third, whose brilliant idea was it to tell students that entering into an amateur event constituted a magical binding contract? That's not true, and you should have known that._

_I could ask you why you believed a drunk looking for a job gave a true prophecy or why you let Snape get back to Tom when you could have stopped that. Tell me Albus, will your parents and sister welcome you with open arms, or will they watch sadly as you're sent to hell? Will the thousands that died because you wouldn't fight your lover forgive you? How about those that died by Voldemort's hand or orders, will they forgive you for creating him?_

_As to what you want to tell me, please send a letter, and I'll consider it as I do any other advice I receive. Just leave the letter on your desk, and I'll receive it. But Albus I really don't think we have anything to talk about. You see I don't like liars or thieves, and I consider you to be both. And as a chess master I have two words for you - You Suck!_

_Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, _

_Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw,_

_Lord Slytherin, Lord Hufflepuff _

_Owner Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Defeater of Death Eaters, Voldemort, Dementors, and Basilisks_

_Boy-Who-Lived_

_OMG I have more titles than Dumbledore! _

_Do I get my own chocolate frog card now?_

After copying it, Harry let his ladies read what he wrote. Hermione had to explain the rift between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry called Dobby and asked the elf to leave the letter on Dumbledore's desk.

When Dobby left Harry was hugged by his ladies who said, "You were too kind to him Harry."

Harry admitted, "You may be right, but he is isolated with nothing to do but read the Daily Prophet. I'm slowly taking his magic, and that letter will get him thinking about the things he's done. Dumbledore wasn't alone in keeping the British magical world in the dark ages, but he could have started it on the way out of them and did nothing. Ronald Weasley is a pureblood bigot, just not as vocal as Malfoy was. Arthur proclaims to love Muggles but doesn't have a clue about them or how they live. Molly is stuck in the old ways, show her a bikini, and she would go spare about how indecent it was. I'm sure she'd rant about only scarlet women wearing something like that in public. If we are to survive that has to change."

Fleur left just before curfew and returned less than an hour later. That night Harry went to bed with two naked ladies one of which was now his wife. There were a lot of kissing and minor explorations but nothing that got out of hand.

The next evening Bagman and Church did tell the people in the Great Hall that there was no magical contract between the champions and the goblet. Ludo Bagman told them that the task had been moved to the 27th. One look at Harry caused him to say that was at the suggestion of Lord Potter. Ludo said that there would be a weighing of the wands' ceremony tomorrow and that Miss Rita Skeeter would be there to interview the champions.

Harry stood and said, "Wrong, Miss Skeeter will not be able to cross the wards. Hogwarts doesn't like liars. Mr. Xeno Lovegood will represent the press. Students, there is a limited number of seats but you, and your family will have first chance at tickets. So if you want tickets, they must be picked up by 14:00 on this coming Friday so the rest can go on sale to the press and public. This includes Muggleborn students as transportation will be provided by PTL from King's Cross Station to Hogwarts. Thank you for your time and patience."

**The Weighing of the Wand and the Aftermath**

The weighing of the wands' ceremony turned out to be a lot of fun for Harry. Fleur went first, and the prior timeline held true as it did for Victor and Cedric. However, when Harry went forward, he gave Ollivander the Elder wand, and the old man almost fainted.

"Mr. Potter this is not your normal wand, where did you get this?" Ollivander asked.

Harry shrugged, "I got it from one of my ancestors' vaults, Antioch Peverell, I do believe. Why is something wrong with it? It seems fine to me and works better than my old Phoenix feather wand. Normally, I wouldn't use it but who knows I may be facing death or a dragon knowing the idiots running this mess."

Ollivander stuttered, "No, no, nothing is wrong with it, in fact, it's a masterpiece and caught me by surprise is all." Garrick Ollivander tried several times to conjure flowers before handing the wand back to Harry.

Harry conjured a dozen red roses and gave them to Fleur with a wink.

After the wand weighing, Luna took several pictures of the group. Then Xeno interviewed them as a group and individually. Harry gave him quite the interview and pictures to go with several articles.

The two mornings later, 9 November, at breakfast owls flooded the Great Hall delivering the Quibbler. The headline read:

_**Lord Potter-Gryffindor Blasts Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore, **_

_**and Triwizard Tournament Officials.**_

_By Xenophilius Lovegood, Editor_

_On Tuesday, 7 November 1994, I had the privilege to interview the four Hogwarts champions after the wand weighing ceremony. The individual interviews are inside on pages 2 through 5. Lord Potter-Gryffindor was the most vocal of the group blasting Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore, and the Triwizard Tournament Officials._

_On the subject of Rita Skeeter Lord Potter-Gryffindor stated firmly that he had never spoken to the vile woman. He gave a magical vow that his words were true during the entire interview then cast a patronus. It appears the Miss Skeeter made up her supposed interviews with Harry Potter now known as Lord Potter-Gryffindor._

_The subject of Albus Dumbledore came up during the interview, and Lord Potter-Gryffindor's voice was icy. It seems our former Chief Warlock went against the Potter wills and placed young Harry Potter with his muggle relatives against the wills that Dumbledore witnessed. Lord Potter-Gryffindor spent almost 13 years being insulted and abused by magic hating people who now serve at Her Majesty's pleasure in prison. In addition, it seems the beloved Leader of the Light tried to access the Potter vaults a minimum of three times per annum but was unsuccessful._

_Since arriving at Hogwarts under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Potter-Gryffindor has been placed in danger and almost killed multiple times while Dumbledore raves that Hogwarts is the safest place available. In his first-year Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrell and attempted to kill Lord Potter-Gryffindor three or four times. Then in his second year he faced Voldemort again. Voldemort set a 63-foot basilisk on Lord Potter-Gryffindor in an attempt to kill him. Many of us saw the basilisk in Gringotts that was slain by Lord Potter-Gryffindor thus defeating Voldemort again._

_His third-year at Hogwarts, Lord Potter-Gryffindor was attacked on the Hogwarts Express by a Dementor and was lucky he wasn't kissed because of where he chose to sit. Another attempt was made by eight Dementors but Lord Potter-Gryffindor had learned to cast a patronus in Parseltongue. This patronus killed two Dementors and ran off another five. (Pictures on page 6)._

_At the opening feast, this year Lord Potter-Gryffindor made a magical vow that he would not enter the Triwizard Tournament nor would he ask another person to enter him. Yet his name came out of the Goblet of Fire on 31 October 1994. When he protested the Ministry Tournament Officials told him it was a magical binding contract. This was the second time he had been told that as Headmistress McGonagall announced it at the opening feast. This was and is a lie. Magical contracts must be signed by both parties, preferably using a blood quill. The two most common usages of these contracts are for professional Quidditch players and betrothal or marriage contracts. Ludo Bagman knew this as he had signed enough of them, apparently Dumbledore didn't pass the word on to Headmistress McGonagall._

_On 6 November, Lord Potter-Gryffindor asked Headmistress McGonagall how many seats the champions had set aside for them and their family and friends. Her answer of none caused Lord Potter-Gryffindor to take a trip to the Ministry. There he was told by Mr. Gerald Church and Mr. Ludo Bagman there were seats for students and faculty but not for champions and their families. Lord Potter-Gryffindor found this unacceptable and had it changed. _

_He then asked who was paying for the tournament and was told that Dumbledore said he would take care of it. Mr. Church provided Lord Potter-Gryffindor a copy of the contract where Dumbledore did say he would take care of the expenses for the tournament. So Lord Potter-Gryffindor agreed, and all bills will be presented to the Dumbledore Gringotts representative for payment from Dumbledore's personal account._

_Since this is an editorial I leave it up to you as readers to come to your own conclusions about why Dumbledore did these things to Lord Potter-Gryffindor. However, one comment the young Lord made must be passed on. He said and I quote, "Hogwarts is not the only school of magic in the world. Why should I stay here where I am almost killed every year, and now I'm in a bloody tournament that was canceled because of the high death toll? _

_I have defeated the half-blood bastard Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort at least three times as a child and teenager. The wizards in Great Britain need to standup for themselves as I have done my part." So I curse you Albus Dumbledore for doing what Voldemort couldn't, and that is to drive one of our youngest and brightest stars from Great Britain. My opinion is: Leader of the Light my arse, Dark Wizard would probably be closer to the truth._

In the interview on page two Harry told Xeno about his life, and some of the things that he went through. He told Xeno how Dumbledore had told him that he knew Harry would live in hell at the Dursleys. He also proved that Dumbledore withdrew funds from his trust vault, and only half was sent to his Uncle's account. He also proved that in addition to the Headmaster salary, a Professor's salary was deposited in Dumbledore's vault. Xeno printed the question Harry asked that he couldn't answer, and that was: how had Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald?

The rest of the paper included the interviews with Fleur, Victor, and Cedric plus several pictures, including ones of Harry defeating Tom and the basilisk. In Dumbledore's office, he was livid. Dumbledore suddenly grabbed his chest and heard, "This is the beginning of the end old man. That pain was two-thirds of your magic leaving you."

A week before the first task Harry confirmed that they would face a female dragon. Their task was to steal a false egg that held a clue about the second task.

**Chapter 8: The First Task**

**Gringotts Academy Cottage **

At 20:00, 26 November 1994, Jack Dayton, his wife Abigail (Abby), and John Whitehorse came through the portal Harry opened in Jack's office. Harry did the introductions for his people after Jack introduced Abby. The Delacours, Grangers, Longbottoms, and Lovegoods arrived in time for dinner. They had previously agreed that Neville would bunk with Harry, Gabrielle would sleep with Fleur, and Luna would stay with Hermione. The adults would all have their own rooms. Sharpaxe added four more bedrooms just in case. He was one of the judges so Ragnok would be Harry's guest. Victor's parents were staying on the ship, and Cedric's would arrive for breakfast.

Jack and Harry set up portals between outside of the cottage and King's Cross Station. Tank would be at King's Cross Station, and Abby volunteered to man the phone on this end so students would know when their parents were coming through. Fortunately, the portals were wide enough to bring two at a time through. After a couple of hours getting to know each other they went to bed.

Harry put a silencing charm on Neville. He wasn't as bad as Ron was, but after hearing two girls purr Harry found it hard to get to sleep. The next morning Harry led them to breakfast and a short tour of the castle. The Grangers were impressed and kept thanking Harry for their getting to see Hogwarts and the magic Hermione talked so much about.

Sirius and Remus joined them and Sirius said he would handle the phone on this end as he knew the students. If a student was near the portal an elf would pop them there as their family came through. Dan and Emma's eyes were truly opened at seeing the castle and meeting some of the Professors.

Fred and George decided this would be a good day to prank, and suddenly they found themselves in Black Lake. In their heads, they heard, _**listen well, you two nitwits, there will be no pranking the day of a task or against any normal or muggle as you call them. Try it again and you'll find yourself a few meters off of Azkaban Island.**_ It took them about three minutes to get out of the lake and perform drying and warming charms. They weren't having a good year. They had two Marauders as Professors, no map, and Lady Hogwarts against them, so they were spending a lot of time in detention.

The Muggleborns parents came through without a problem. They were shown around the castle and grounds and met with several Professors. Soon it was time for lunch and the Great Hall had been expanded. Since the champions had extra seats they invited the Greengrass family, and Megan and her parents.

Harry asked Nev to invite the Bones, and Davis families. Cedric had already invited Cho and her family, so he invited Su Li and her parents. Luna invited the Patils because she liked Padma. They didn't see the Weasleys. Harry was glad about that. Sirius and Remus would sit with Jack, Abby, and Tank. Ragnok would sit with Harry's group and fit right in with both wizard and normal people. Fortunately, the stands and the surrounding area were warm.

McGonagall stood and announce that it was time for the champions to go to the champions' tent. The four champions received multiple hugs, kisses, and/or pats on the back.

**The First Task - Let There Be Dragons**

They arrived at the tent, and Harry conjured four comfortable seats drawing a look from Madam Pomfrey. He winked and conjured a fifth and more plush seat for her. Bagman and Church came in and Bagman gave his spiel. Fleur drew first and drew the Common Welsh Green with #2 on it. Victor was next and got the Chinese Fireball with #3 on its collar. Cedric was the third to draw and drew Swedish Short-Snout with #1 on it. Harry drew last and received the Hungarian Horntail with #4 on its collar.

Poppy watched as the champions all shook hands and wished each other luck. Cedric went first and while they couldn't see anything they could hear the crowd gasp. It took Cedric 12 minutes, three seconds, to get his egg and not get hurt.

Poppy about fainted when Harry kissed Fleur deeply and patted her on the butt saying, "Be easy on the poor little dragon love." She patted his cheek and kissed him then left the tent. Again they could only hear but they heard Bagman say, "Oh dear, that's one angry Veela. Ow, that fireball had to hurt. Miss Delacour has her egg in 10 minutes, 28 seconds. Next up will be Mr. Krum."

Victor and Harry shook hands and Harry wished the Bulgarian good luck. Harry and Poppy Pomfrey heard, "Oh my, he certainly can fly. No his broom is on fire. At least he got the fire out but what does that do to how the broom handles? This doesn't look good the broom seems to not want to respond to changes of direction. The dragon has reached the end of its chain. Ah, it seems Mr. Krum was faking and is now diving in control. He has the egg and crosses the line in 12 minutes and six seconds. Next up representing the Goblin Academy of Magic is Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor against a Hungarian Horntail."

Harry's plan was to send four or five parsel patronuses to keep the dragon busy and distracted. But one look told him she seemed a bit off. When the whistle blew he placed his wand on his neck, and performed a _Sonorous charm_ and hissed.

_**§"Great Lady what ails you so?"§**_

_**§"A speaker of the true tongue is very unusual. I am hungry and my eggs are within a week of hatching and should not have been moved here."§**_

_**§"I can get you to an Acromantula colony if you can leave your eggs. One among them is not real. It is the gold on that I am to retrieve. If I may take it I will free you and lead you to the spider colony."§**_

The great dragon backed up and looked her eggs over. She saw the false one and roared in protest. Then she took her nose and flipped it to Harry who was standing just inside the time line. He caught the egg and stepped back two paces and set the egg down.

As he walked forward Harry hissed, _**§**_**"**_**Great mother I will free you and summon my broom to guide you to food."§**_

_**§"You need no broom young master I will let you fly on me."§**_

Harry walked up to her and told her he needed to undo her collar. She bent down and gave him access to it as the dragon handlers were yelling at him to stop.

"Screw you, she's starving, perhaps she would like some humans for snacks. I'll bring her back. In the meantime, do not touch her eggs. Lady Hogwarts please protect this clutch of eggs until I return."

_**As you wish Lord Potter-Gryffindor.**_

The audience was going wild as Harry followed the Horntail's directions and mounted her. She took to the air, her tail just missing Bagman. Thirty minutes later the dragon now known as SweetThing returned with Harry James Potter laughing at something. When they landed, Harry jumped off of her and waved his wand putting up wards.

Harry yelled, "Hey Hagrid, SweetThing has decided she wants to stay here. Her babies should hatch within the week. Some dumb ass chose the wrong mother and she wants to burn his ass."

In the stands, Emma looked at Hermione and asked, "What just happened?"

Hermione giggled and said, "Mum, Harry James Potter just happened. It seems he has a new girlfriend. Although she is kind of large one look at those green eyes or his smile and she was lost."

Susan said, "Girl you have it bad."

Hermione laughed, "Name one other boy or man that defeats a dark lord four times kills a Basilisk, kills Dementors, and rides a Hungarian Horntail before he's fifteen. Hell, I didn't mention a troll, taking down a government, taking out several Death Eaters, destroying the former Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Hogwarts Headmaster's reputation, then sweet talks and rides one of the most fierce breeds of dragons."

Amelia said in a harsh voice, "Dragons are illegal in England."

Hermione wouldn't back down replying, "Then they shouldn't have been brought here. Our Ministry once again shows its lack of intelligence or its disregard for the laws of the land. Besides if you check this is Scotland not England. Then dig a bit deeper and you'll find that Lord Potter-Gryffindor owns county Aberdeen and north including the Shetland Islands. The Ministry only has the say that Harry gives it. You are guests here, no more, no less. Check Law Book Three, page 17, Minister and you'll discover I'm right."

While they were talking they watched Hagrid make his way to Harry who put a bracelet on his right wrist. Harry hissed and pointed to Hagrid who also hissed something. The dragon nodded and went back to warm her eggs. The dragon handler tried to enter the arena and found the wards stopped them.

They watched as Harry held his right hand in the air.

Hermione said, "Oh shit, shit, shit something's going to happen and it may not be good."

The sword of Gryffindor appeared in Harry's hand and his features turned dark. "Ludo Bagman and Gerald Church, I swear if you put one more magical creature in danger during this fucking tournament the sword of my ancestor Godric Gryffindor will have your heads. Madam Bones these two idiots are no longer welcome on my lands." Harry pointed the sword and yelled, "Be gone!" there was a bright flash of light Church, and Bagman disappeared.

Harry turned his cold eyes on Amelia, "Madam Bones, Professors McGonagall, Maxime, Pewter, and I will discuss the next two events with your representatives. But as I said no magical being will be put in danger. That Horntail came close to losing her eggs because your people insisted on a female Horntail with eggs. SweetThing is a highly intelligent creature as are the other three that were used in this abomination. We gnash our teeth about how endangered our dragon population is yet three Ministries just put those same creatures in danger."

Harry paused and decided to give Amelia a break, "I know this was done before you became Minister but it's now another problem that the former administration left you to fix. Oh, Church and Bagman landed in the Thames not far from the Ministry. Your people might want to find out if they know whose idea this was.

I smell someone's hand in this but have no proof, yet. I respect and admire you Madam Bones therefore I will work with you for a reasonable solution. But as long as I live Hogwarts will never be involved in another Triwizard Tournament."

Sharpaxe stood and related, "Since Mr. Bagman made bets with Gringotts on this tournament I suggest his scores be thrown out and the champions be rescored with the scores of the other judges."

As the Ministry representative Amelia voiced her agreement as did the other three judges. Harry came in first with the quickest time of five minutes eighteen seconds. Fleur, Cedric, and Victor came in order. There was three points difference between Harry and Fleur. Fleur was two points ahead of Cedric, and Victor was one point behind Cedric so it was still anyone's tournament.

**What's Happening Around Hogwarts?**

Hagrid was in heaven he had a dragon to care for. Megan was in heaven she got to show her parents Hogwarts and sit with the Potter Family and friends. Amelia was glad that Harry pointed the finger at the right place. The Ministry now had more half-bloods and first generation wizards and witches than ever since the 1200s. People were being hired for their skills not because of their blood status. Harry had just handed her a way to make even more changes and remove more of those who couldn't or wouldn't do their jobs. Ragnok was pleased since the goblins were getting good press and Harry Potter made a good showing in the first task.

Harry was definitely in heaven as Hermione was kissing him well enough to curl his toes. Fleur then took over and made his knees weak and his blood go south. Thank the Lord for Hogwarts robes. The Weasleys weren't very happy. Fred and George were on probation. Ron was bashing Harry at every turn, and he was now suspended for two weeks for his mouth and lack of good grades.

When he returned he would be in third year with Ginny. Molly was told that if she sent another howler to the school then all of her children would be expelled. She was also told that Ron needed help with his greed, jealousy, and lack of manners especially table manners.

Neville was a happy chappy. He had his parents back, a wand that matched, a betrothal contract with Hannah, and a consort contract with Susan. He knew they were trying to snog him senseless. But he was Neville Longbottom of the Most Ancient Noble House of Longbottom so he said to himself, of course, _bring on the snogging_.

Harry spotted Madam Pomfrey and asked her to cast the age charm telling her he felt older. She smiled and decided to humor him since he hadn't been her patient all year. She cast it twice and said, "Harry the charm shows you to be seventeen years and four months old."

Harry leaned in as whispered, "Could the bond be changing my age?"

Poppy smiled and answered, "Of course, it will match the age of the bonded to that of the oldest."

Albus Dumbledore was not happy, he was livid. He was the greatest wizard since Merlin and now relegated to house arrest in his school. To make matters worse Hogwarts no longer supplemented his magic or helped him regenerate it. It was Harry Potter who was taking his magic and the voice proved it. The Quibbler was now printing three times a week and each issue had him looking like a dark lord. They were telling the truth, but it was truths that Dumbledore didn't want known.

He saw the door open and Minerva standing there he invited her in.

"Are you that senile you old bastard," the venom in Minerva's could almost be tasted. "I warned you in 1981 about those horrible people but you knew better. My father often said, 'Minerva, remember what goes around comes around.' Well Albus your sins are coming around and biting you in the arse. Lady Hogwarts put up truth wards and force Dumbledore to answer my questions please."

"_**As you wish Headmistress."**_

"Albus, how were you going to pay for this tournament?"

"Minerva I wasn't the Potter vault would pay all expense if the lousy goblins would have let me access it. Since they wouldn't, but an _Imperiuse curse_ or a _Compulsion Charm_ and Harry would have given me access."

"Did you know how the Dursleys treated Harry?"

"Of course Minerva, Mrs. Figg reported things at least weekly. I had to fix him up on several occasion and modify their memories."

"Albus, the things that happened to Harry here, did you play a role in them?"

"Of course, he needed to learn to think on his feet and face danger. The basilisk was a problem since the roosters were killed and Hagrid couldn't find more in time."

"Albus did you know Sirius Black was innocent?"

"Yes, but I needed him out of the way so Harry could go to the Dursleys."

"What was to happen if Harry killed Voldemort?"

"Harry would go to Azkaban for murder and I would seize the Potter vaults."

"So this was all about getting your hands on the Potter vaults?"

"Of course, after all he is just a half-blood and doesn't deserve that much wealth."

Minerva looked to her left and asked, "Minister, Xeno do you have any questions?"

Harry stepped forward and stated, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have attacked the House of Potter for the last time. As is my right, as head of House of Potter, I strip you of your magic. May the Lord have mercy on your soul because I have none for you. Albus, my family is waiting on your arrival including Merlin. Your name shall be stripped from the list of Headmasters. Your portrait shall hang in moaning Myrtle's bathroom with the label saying the worst Headmaster in Hogwarts history. Albus say hello to Tom when you join him or he joins you. You'll have three butt buddies when you, Tom, Gellert, and Snivellus get together. Of course Lucy and Draco may want some action also."

On 1 December 1994, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore passed into the next life alone and defeated. He had lived long enough to see himself stripped of his order of Merlin, his wealth go to Harry, and the announcement of Harry's marriage to Fleur Delacour. His precious reputation was in shambles, ripped apart by Harry Potter, Xeno Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, and others. When Albus arrived for judgment the Maker asked, "Who speaks for this soul." Albus watched in horror as hundreds turned their backs on him. The ones that hurt the worst were his parents, and his sister condemning him to the hell fires for eternity.

**Goblin Cottage**

On the way back to the cottage Harry sucked up his Gryffindor courage and made a decision. He was greeted by his guests and he said simply, "It's done and I need a shower." Thirty minutes or so later he returned in black slacks and a blue shirt. He walked over to Fleur and dropped to his knees. The cottage went quiet.

"Fleur our bond says that we are married. But we agree that this should be done right. Fleur Marie Delacour would you make me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my wife in every way?"

"Yes, Yes, oh hell yes." Fleur gushed. Harry stood and opened a ring box and removed the engagement ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Then they kissed and the magic of the bond became visible.

"When do you want to get married Harry?" Fleur asked.

Harry smiled and stated, "Well we could get married in Las Vegas tonight if you want to. It seems that I own parts of the MGM Grand, Mirage, and several other casino, hotel, resorts. You can get married in Las Vegas 24 hours a day. But all joking aside it's the bride that chooses the time and place so it's up to you. Madam Pomfrey ran an age check on me it seems I'm like seventeen years and four months old. She says the bond matches our ages and I'll be ready to set my OWLs and NEWTs by the first of the year."

Fleur looked at her mother and grandmother, who both nodded. "We could do it now everyone we want to attend is here. Madam Bones or my father can do the ceremony. It's a little after 1500h so why don't we set the ceremony for 1630h. You can invite McGonagall and any other Professors you want to attend."

"Ok, Neville will you be my best man? Padfoot, Moony, Sharpaxe, Ragnok, Dobby, Tank, and Jack I'd like you to be groomsmen please. Amelia would you perform the ceremony, so that André can give his daughter away, please." They all agreed.

Fleur picked Hermione as her Maid of Honor. Gabrielle, Luna, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Marie, and Sadie were her bridesmaids. Harry faded to the castle and invited Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid. He even stopped by and invited SweetThing telling her where the window was that she could see in. Harry was tying his tie when Neville came in.

Nev shook his head and said, "Harry you sure don't do things by half do you?"

"Nev, sit down please and I'll give you the short version. A little less than four years from now in another time line I… Voldemort's dead, so I asked myself why I should wait." Harry replied. "Now one of these days over a pint I'll tell you the full story. But keep this to yourself until it's announced and that should be soon."

The next thing Harry remembered was standing in front of Amelia with Neville, Sirius, Remus, Sharpaxe, Ragnok, Dobby, Tank, and Jack at his side and a bit behind him. He watched as Fleur entered on André arm. He was seeing the most beautiful woman in the world walking to him to be his bride. He heard Nev whisper, "Breathe Harry or you'll pass out."

He remembered saying yes to Amelia when she if he came here of his own free will. He heard Fleur answer the same way. Amelia then asked if there were any reasons these two should not be joined in matrimony.

Now it was his time to give his vow. Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, take you Fleur Marie Delacour, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for eternity and beyond. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

Harry heard Fleur say, "I, Fleur Marie Delacour, take you Harry James Potter, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, cherish for eternity and beyond. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

Harry slipped the platinum wedding ring on Fleur's finger saying, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Fleur slipped the platinum wedding ring on Harry's finger saying, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Amelia had them join hands as she spoke a language Harry didn't understand. She tapped their bound hands and golden ropes bound their hands together. Amelia did this three times then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and Lady Fleur Marie Potter-Ravenclaw. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw you may kiss your bride. And kiss her he did. As their kiss deepened the magic filled the room and seemed to spread through the cottage. Everyone heard SweetThing roar but it wasn't a warning, it seemed to be a blessing.

The kiss ended and they thanked Amelia and walked down from the platform and to their friends. The large room seemed to expand and tables appeared with menus at each place sitting. The tables were shaped like a square U with Harry and Fleur's families at the head. Harry ate lightly and he could never remember what he ate. He was too happy to worry about such things. After dinner Xeno and Luna took pictures of the wedding party then a PTL elf took over and took video's.

The plates were cleared and Neville gave his best man speech. Then Harry and Fleur danced the first waltz. The second one Fleur danced with her father and Harry danced with Apolline. They danced every other dance with each other until it was time for the party to end.

Jack sent them through a portal and wouldn't tell them where they were going only that they would like it. Boy was Jack right on the spot. Harry found out later they were at the Hyatt on Maui Hawaii. Two days later they returned to Hogwarts ready to rest. Both were sore and both wore smiles and mumbled answers.

Their first night back Hermione didn't know what to do about their sleeping arrangements until Fleur told her to put her butt in their bed. Once again Harry woke up between his girls. With a wave of his hand he cleaned their teeth, and freshened their breath then he kissed Hermione deeply and did the same to Fleur.

**A/N: According to file dates, it seems that Dad was working on this, Dreams and Their Results, and Poppa John before he took a hard fall. After the fall his health deteriorated as did his ability to communicate easily. He knew he was getting bad and didn't want to leave a bunch of stories hanging. However, we hope someone will either take these and finish them or take an idea from them and write a classic.**

**We, the family, thank you for your kind words, prayers, and reviews. The reviews and PMs are read to the Old Man but no one dares to answer them unless he was to dictate the response. He may have left the Air Force over forty years ago but he is still a Master Sergeant in every way that counted in the '60s. Above all else he is still and independent old fart. – SFC CopperHead**


	9. 8 Life Times Seven 1

**Life Times Seven 1**

Chapter 1 - Dead Man Talking

Harry Potter sat in a hard wooden chair with a straight back knowing it was meant to make him uncomfortable and at a disadvantage. He looked around the office he was sitting in and wondered where the bloody hell he was. He leaned back against the hard back of the chair and thought.

_Let's see what I remember. I left the Shrieking Shack with Hermione and Ron after seeing Snape killed by Nagini and gathering his memories. We went back to the castle and separated. I went to the Headmistress's Office and viewed Snape's memories. I discovered I had a Horcrux in my head and needed Voldemort to kill me. I told Neville to kill the snake if Hermione or Ron didn't, then I went into the forest and let Voldemort kill me to protect my friends, afterwards I woke up here._

Harry heard a door open and saw a man enter, that looked to be in his late forties, followed by a young couple. The older man went to the desk and sat down behind it while the couple stood near the door. Harry couldn't see the couple's faces clearly but enough to see they looked to be in their late teens or early twenties.

"Harry Fucking Potter what are you trying to do to me? I had less trouble with Myrddin Ambrosius Emrys than I've had with you. At least, he had the good sense to die just four times before he was supposed to. Alexander III of Macedon, George Patton, Julius Caesar, and Bill Wallace only died twice before they got the point. However, you have now exceeded Merlin by two.

When the Great One said brains, did you think he said trains and yell 'All Aboard' then get on one to take a ride? Is there no grey matter in that head of yours or do you just choose not to use it? I believe I would bet on the latter in your case. I doubt you're an idiot even if you act like one. Your father was above-average intelligence, and your mother was the smartest witch of her time so you have good genes. Then you are friends with…"

"Wait a damn minute, do you mean I'm dead and have been here before?"

"Of course you're dead asshole. You know very well that the Avada Kedavra is called the killing curse for a reason. While your mother saved your ass once, she wasn't there to do it again. I guess you foolishly thought that you could duplicate what she did to save your friends. WRONG! All you managed to do is get yourself killed for the sixth time."

"If it's the sixth time, why don't I remember the others? Furthermore, who, and what the fuck are you if I may ask?"

"You may call me Rick, asshole, and I'm one of a few Death Angels or Grim Reapers that work for the Great One. Normally, when you arrive on time, I look over your records and assign your place in our dimension or send you to hell. However, if you arrive early we are allowed to send you back with no memory of being here, and let Fate know what's happened. She in turn, discusses the situation with Destiny to see if there is a work around to satisfy your destiny without you being in the living world."

"Do you inform those of what their destiny is and let them at least keep that information?" Harry asked Rick.

"Yes we'll tell them part of their destiny, but no we don't let them keep the memory."

"Rick, are you a bunch of fucking inbred pureblood wizards or just lawyers who couldn't make a living so they went into politics? You sit there blaming me for dying before my time, six bloody times, and don't leave me the skills to change the way things happen. You must be one of Malfoy, Fudge, or Umbitch's ancestors or butt buddies."

Rick sulked and his face turned red as he spoke, "Listen asshole, I've been in this office more than 1500 years having worked my way up from the Gate Keeper's section. I was born as what you call a muggle and died as one at age 62, which was quite old at the time I'll have you know. The decision to send you few that fuck up back is made by the Great One, with input from Fate, Destiny, and us."

He glared a Harry as he continued. "For the first time since I've been in this office I have a black mark on my records because of a snot-nosed little prick that doesn't use his head to see the forest for the trees. You little shit, you are very close to getting me fired and going back to being a Gate Keeper after all of these years doing what I love."

Rick took a deep breath then continued his rant. "What kind of asshole calls his soul mate his sister? Then he lets a potion princess and her mother feed him a love potion, so she can have him. That way her brother gets your soul mate, some Granger girl I believe."

The Death Angel glared at Harry as he added, "Then there is his so-called best mate who is a jealous prick that betrays him when it comes down to nut cutting time. You, asshole, have a very simple destiny. Kill this Voldemort character, marry the Granger girl, have kids, grandkids, and great grandkids then die at age 205 with your wife in your arms. WHAT THE FUCK IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?"

Harry huffed up and replied. "I don't know. Could it be that I was seventeen and Voldemort was in his late sixties or early seventies with decades more experience than I have? Of course, there is the small matter that he is one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin, perhaps more so than Dumbledore. I only had six years of school and suffered shitty teachers in defense except for two of them. Then when I arrive here, I learn my destiny, get my memory wiped and go back with no memory or training to make the same fucking mistake again."

Harry glared back at Rick and pressed on. "Of course, it's my fault because I don't use the brain God gave me, and have to rely on the same shit for training with no information. Just what the fuck do you think will happen? Knowing all this I suspect you send me back while I'm in school, so I can dance to Dumbledore's tune again without remembering he is a self-serving manipulative old prick."

Rick's tone softened as he answered, "Well if the Great One authorizes it. We can send you back with your memories and current skills."

Harry sniggered and gave Rick a dirty look while saying, "Oh yes that's just peachy great. I still don't have the fucking skills and experience I need. So, just throw me to the lions once more so you can get your jollies off again when I fail. No thank you… by the way what is a soul mate? You talk like this is something I should know."

Rick shook his head and sighed before relaying, "Well non-magicals would call it a marriage made in heaven. However, it's a bond that causes two souls to become completed with a simple kiss on the lips. You've been oh so fucking close to completing the bond several times but turned your head for some dumb assed reason. You have almost kissed her on the train the first time you met her, and again after you saved her from the troll. Then in your second year, after she was revived from being petrified, you nearly kissed her."

After a sigh Rick continued, "Of course, in the fourth year, there was the scene in the tent before the first task. Then there were several times after your great friend Ron abandoned you that you had a chance to kiss. But noooo… I think of her as a sister, or I don't want to take a chance of losing her friendship over a kiss. Of course, she's waiting for you to make the initial move, since ladies don't move first. If the potions princess gets her hooks in you, you'll never feel complete or be happy."

"Some of the other Death Angels were taking bets that you are gay." Harry almost missed Rick say under his breath.

Harry ducked his head and mumbled, "All right, all right, I get the point. I can agree with you, including the ones about Ron and Ginny. However, that still doesn't help me with Voldemort, Rick."

Rolling his eyes the Grim Reaper answered. "Hypothetically speaking, besides your memory and magic what three other things would you want to take from here when you leave?"

Harry thought for several minutes then said, "Wandless magic skills and combat magic training first. Afterwards in no particular order; Mind magic, including Occlumency, Legilimency, the ability to detect lies, and a photographic memory. The third would be a body that is in the shape I should have been without a starvation diet, beatings, poor eyesight, and mental trauma I suffered at the hands of my so-called relatives. That of course means if I must stay with the Dursleys they have to change and become human."

"That actually seems quite reasonable, so I'll see what can be done. If you have a choice of when to go back when would you like to go?"

"Rick, I think July 30, 1991 would be the best. That will give me time to take care of some business at Gringotts and find a place to live."

Rick nodded in agreement, "That makes sense so I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you may talk to your parents."

The young couple came to Harry, and he could now see their faces.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry we couldn't be there for you."

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter initiated a hug, and hugged his mother. The three Potters had tears streaming as they hugged and kissed then did it again.

James told his son, "Harry we don't care what Rick says, we love you and are proud of you and what you've done."

"Thanks Dad. But I made too many mistakes that got people killed."

"Harry James Potter you did no such thing. That was Dumbledore and his manipulations. That bastard couldn't tell the truth if it was on the tip of his tongue. He uses people like a pawn that is not allowed to take an opponent's piece from the board." Lily punctuated each word with a finger to her son's chest.

Once Lily slowed down James jumped back in. "Your mother's right as usual. The biggest mistake I can see is that when you put a Death Eater down you didn't do it permanently son. At best, they're the murders, rapist, and torturers and that's being kind. Regardless of what the old bastard says, they cannot be redeemed including Snivellus Snape. They must torture, rape, and kill willingly to earn their mark. This mark binds their magic and soul to Voldemort. If you can kill him, the Death Eaters will die when he does."

Lily added, "Harry once you and Hermione kiss you will share everything, including your magic and thoughts. Of course, you can keep some things private, like gifts and such but that's about all. This means what you learn here she will have access to and vice versa. Things like love potions will have no effect on your mind, but an overdose can still kill you."

Harry dropped his head and muttered quietly, "Thanks Mum, that's good to know. But, with me going back in time, I'll feel like a pedophile. I mean I'm going on eighteen mentally and she'll be eleven."

Rick quickly interjected, "Actually that's not true Harry. Once you kiss, many of her memories will come back also. Obviously, you'll act older than most eleven-year olds do. However, with what the Dursleys put you through you have a way to explain growing up so fast."

James forced Harry to look him in the eyes and stressed, "Harry, when you get to Gringotts go to the family vault for our will and some letters we left for you. From there go to Tonks and Mitchell our friends and attorneys. They'll have enough proof to get Sirius Black a trial under Veritaserum. Of course if you can find Peter that will help Padfoot. Son you can get the Marauder's Map by stating 'the son of Prongs calls forth the Marauder's Map.' It won't matter who has it or where it will come to you. While we used it, we made the map for our children should we have any."

"No problem there Dad, I know exactly where Wormtail should be. But capturing him may be another matter," Harry replied.

"If you can get word to Amelia Bones that may not be a problem son," Lily suggested.

"Thanks Mum."

James added, "Harry your Head of House rings are sentient and will also give you a reason to act older than your physical age shows."

They talked about his grandparents and other things but Harry felt like there would never be enough time to learn all he wanted to know about the Potters and Evans families. They were interrupted by Rick, who had four women and three men with him.

"Harry let me introduce you to the Great One, Fate, Destiny, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They have agreed to your request for what you will take back and when. However, the order of things will be reversed to be more effective. Helga will take care of your body and mind first. Rowena will then teach you Mind Magic. When she's done Merlin and Godric will teach you wandless magic, including combat magic and how to use a sword effectively."

Harry thanked each of them for their help. The Great One, Fate, and Destiny left after telling Harry he had better get it right this time or him and Rick would both suffer. Helga and his mother took him to another room and put him to sleep. When he woke up, he felt different and looked into a mirror. He was taller with well-defined muscles. He thanked Helga, and she left, as Rowena entered the room and put Harry back to sleep.

Harry woke up to his mother's voice saying, "Wake up son Rowena needs to tell you some things, then we have to go."

Rowena explained what she had done, as well as the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency. She also told him how his mind was ordered and how to use his photographic memory. After she told him he would find a book in his bottom desk drawer that would give him the details, Harry thanked her and kissed his mother goodbye.

"Son as much as I love you, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU BEFORE YOUR TIME, AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BRING MY DAUGHTERS-IN-LAW WITH YOU!"

"Yes Mum, all right Mum, of course Mum," Harry replied with puppy dog eyes and a crooked smile.

He hugged and kissed his mother's cheek and said he loved her, and then she did the same. His heart ached as she walked through the door, but he knew she was in a good place. Merlin, Godric, and his Dad entered as his mother left the room.

Once again, Harry found himself waking up with the three men standing over him. Merlin, Godric, and his father explained what training he had received and what he needed to do to get in better physical shape. Merlin and Godric told him he would find two self-updating books in his bottom desk drawer. Harry thanked them as they left the room. They simply waved and kept walking.

"Harry when you go to Gringotts, have an heir test ran before you go to the family vault. My special trunk is in the vault so be sure to take it with you. To shrink it simply touch the stag, and it will recognize you as a Potter. To expand it touch the dog, and it will resize. I'm sorry son but I have to go, I won't repeat what your mother said as we heard her. Actually, I'm sure everyone heard her warning."

They hugged each other and James left as Rick entered the room. James had one parting shot for Harry. "Son, don't forget you can have two wives and two concubines for each house."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Well Harry all that is left is the paperwork and then we send you back to July 30, 1991. That being said, let's go back to my office." Rick continued as if nothing happened.

Harry was shocked when he saw Sirius in the office.

"Hey pup I don't have much time so let me talk first. If the situation goes down as it did two years ago, DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF for me being a dumbass. You are the heir to the House of Black, whether I live or don't. My stint in Azkaban, and being from an inbred family, stopped me from having children, so I set you up to be my heir."

Sirius then grabbed Harry in a bear hug that would put Molly Weasley to shame. Harry told Sirius that he had a plan to get him freed before he started school.

Rick interjected, "Harry it's time for you to go so let's take care of the contract."

With one last hug, Sirius left and Harry sat at the desk with Rick. When Rick handed Harry the contract, he was surprised Harry took the time to read it.

"Ok Rick, what's this 'review' thing in the fine print?"

"As you know we watch over our clients, mostly on a random basis. In your case since you now hold the record for the most fuckups we will review how things are going and may make suggestions. Most humans are smart enough to only need to go back once, but NO, not Harry Bloody Fucking Potter. He has to outdo Merlin for some strange reason. The contract also gives us the right to drop by and visit if you are alone, or with someone that knows here. That should only be your soul mates or wives, so we try to arrive when you're not having sex."

"WHAT, you mean you watch us have sex, take a dump, or piss?"

"No Harry. If we try looking then the only thing we see is the words 'client busy at this time.' It's a safeguard the Great One built into our ability to observe humans during their lifetime."

"That doesn't give me a warm fuzzy feeling, for some reason, Rick."

"Oh grow up and get over it for everyone's sake, and sign the fucking contract."

Harry glared at Rick knowing there was more that he wasn't saying, but signed the contract and felt the tug of a portkey in his stomach. His last thought was, _oh shit I hate portkeys._

**The Summer of 1991**

Harry woke up on his bed in the third bedroom of #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 0532h. Harry got up and looked around and found an attached loo with a small vanity, sink, and shower just past his walk in closet. _This is different. _Hethought. _Well, I think I'll fix breakfast after a shower it won't hurt to get Aunt Petunia in a good mood. I can't believe the odd dream I had. I mean being raised in a house filled with respect and having the knowledge that I possess magic is different._

During his shower, memories of a different life flooded his mind. After his shower, Harry found clothes that fit and put on a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt then went down to the kitchen. He started the tea and coffee but decided to wait on his Aunt to see how she wanted her eggs.

Petunia arrived in the kitchen shortly after the coffee maker finished.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia how would you like your eggs. Would you like ham, bacon, or sausage with them?" Harry said wondering where that came from.

"Ham will be fine. I suppose you're going to that bank today. Remember our agreement is that if you have another place to live that you'll move out and let us live our life without your accidental magic," Petunia answered. Her voice was neutral but filled with the hope he would soon be gone.

After eating heir breakfast Harry and Petunia was joined by Dudley and Vernon. Dudley mumbled good morning and sat down to eat. Vernon looked happy for a change as he also started to eat. Petunia told Vernon she reminded Harry of their agreement for him to leave once he got his Hogwarts letter.

"Pet, don't forget to give Harry, Lily's trunk. Harry I guess you'll be going to the bank in the morning. You may want to look through your Mum's trunk to see if you need to do anything that you haven't already planned for." Vernon said in a jovial manner that left no doubt he would be glad to be rid of Harry.

"Vern, eat and go to work. None of us are senile yet, and all have excellent memories. Both of the boys are at the top of their classes as were the both of us." Petunia said chastised Vernon in a mild way showing she was serious.

The conversation turned to normal information and banter between the three Dursleys while Harry stayed quiet.

Harry finished cleaning up the breakfast table and sat back down. There was a flash of fire and a bird appeared with an envelope in its beak.

"Shit!" Petunia said, "That's Dumbledore's Phoenix named Fawkes, I've seen him before."

The bird turned to Harry and dropped the envelope in front of him. Harry waved his left hand over it checking for charms and found none. He picked the envelope up, opened it, and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have arranged to have your Aunt and Uncles fireplace hooked to the floo network. I'll floo in at 1000h tomorrow and take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot_

_Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

"The old bastard sure likes his titles doesn't he?" Harry asked as he passed the letter to Vernon.

"Pet did you authorize a floo connection?" Vernon asked his tone showed anger.

"No. That is a decision we would make as a family." She answered indicating she and Vernon would have words later.

"Pet I was just confirming what I thought, I wasn't accusing you. Any idea how we can get this stopped? I wasn't asked, and you didn't authorize it. It gives anyone direct access into our sitting room." Vernon said quickly. While they didn't like magic or wizards they were well aware of the wizard world.

"Uncle Vernon I'll ward it for family only, and then take Aunt Petunia to the Ministry and get this sorted out. We can't let the old fart get away with this. You'll need to write him a letter to send back with Fawkes saying he's not welcome here." Harry interjected, trying to settle everyone down again.

They watched as Harry summoned a tablet and pen with a wave of his hand.

"Harry you can't be doing magic here. You'll get in trouble for underage magic."

"Aunt Petunia, you would be right if I had a wand with a tracking charm in place. However, wandless magic can't be detected by the Ministry or anyone else. I'll plant how you three can occlude your mind after I build your shields. This is so no wizard can enter and read your thoughts and memories."

While Harry was talking Vernon wrote:

_Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Do not, __**I repeat do not**__, floo into my house tomorrow or at any other time. You sir, are not welcome in our home. My wife, son, and nephew are authorized to shoot intruders and anyone entering uninvited is an intruder. Enter my home as an intruder and we'll blow your ass all over the sitting room before you can look up._

_Vernon Dursley_

_#4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging, Surrey_

_30 July 1991_

Vernon showed the letter to the other three. Harry made three copies then folded it and told Fawkes to take it to Dumbledore. They finished their breakfast Dudley got his shotgun and loaded buckshot in it then sat to the right side of the fireplace. A right-handed person would have to either move their wand across their body or turn their body to the left. Harry used a disillusion charm taught by Godric on his Aunt and himself then silently disapparated them to them Ministry Atrium near the flooes. He watched, as the guard desk got busy then removed the charms, and they stepped out of an empty floo. From the floo, they went to the guard desk and joined the queue. When they finally got to the desk, the guard asked for their name, wands, and their destination.

"Harry Potter, and his Aunt Petunia Dursley, to see the Director of the MLE," Harry said.

Before looking up the guard scribbled a note the folded it into a paper airplane and sent it into the Ministry.

"Mr. Potter I have informed Madam Bones that you are at the guard station, please take a seat. Someone will be here soon to escort you and your Aunt to her office. I must say it's a pleasure to see you young sir."

Word that Harry Potter was in the Ministry spread through the Atrium like wildfire. Fortunately, for him and Petunia, an Auror arrived within two minutes and escorted them to Madam Bones' office.

"Good morning, I'm Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Harry Potter and this is my Aunt Petunia sir. May I ask a question?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Kingsley said in a kind way.

"Is it now legal to hook someone up to the floo network without the homeowner's permission?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Absolutely not, in fact, the homeowner must personally come into the Ministry and make the request in writing. Then a wizard is sent to the home to inspect the fireplace to see if is large enough to let a person through. At that time, the owner is asked what type security is desired. There is of course a charge for the connection and the security. The owner can also do their own warding, or have Gringotts do it for them." Kingsley stated from the law governing flooes.

"That's the way I read the law Aunt Petunia. Some fireplaces can only be used for communications like a video phone. Larger fireplaces can be used to travel over the floo network to authorized residences or public flooes. My book says traveling by floo is like a top spinning down a pipe with soot on the inside. Then to exit you must be prepared to maintain your balance and walk out otherwise you'll end up on your bum or face. However, it is a fairly fast way to travel, much faster than a plane." Harry said in an even voice, hiding his anger at Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Dursley everything Mr. Potter says is true. Most people get sick the first time they travel that way. What he didn't say is that you must clearly state your destination, or you can end up in a place you don't want to be. The other thing is that just prior to your destination your spin rate slows down. When it stops if you take two steps forward, you'll stand a better chance of not falling. Many people close their eyes until the spin slows down so that they don't get sick to their stomach." Kingsley added in a quiet voice beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

Kingsley took them to the MLE office, which was on the same floor as the atrium and introduced them to Penny Mitchell, Madam Bones' secretary. Penny told Madam Bones they were waiting then showed them into her office.

"Madam Bones thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I'm Harry Potter and this is my Aunt Petunia Dursley. We have a situation that needs to be brought to someone's attention. Unfortunately, you were the only one I could think of. If it's something that should be handled by someone else, please direct us to that office." Harry said in a formal but nice way.

"Mr. Potter may I ask how old you are. Your statement belies what I believe your age to be?" Madam Bones asked kindly.

"I'll be eleven going on nineteen tomorrow Ma'am," Harry replied wanting to make Amelia an ally.

"Please explain that to me, Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones said letting her curiosity come through.

"May I put up some privacy wards in your office first? Aunt Petunia I need your permission to protect what you are about to hear in your mind using Legilimency. I can do that by encapsulating it then allowing only you to have access to those memories. Madam Bones is a former Auror and therefore, is a skilled Occlumens, so she can protect her mind." Harry asked kindly.

The both gave their permission.

"On 2 May 1998… this morning I woke up in a new bedroom at least brand new to me. Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard that is as much of a pureblood bigot as Lucy Malfoy and Fudgepucker. I got this letter this morning, and Uncle Vernon wrote this reply. Fawkes delivered my letter and took the one for Dumbledore. I firmly believe he will floo in tomorrow morning regardless that he was told not to do so, in no uncertain terms. No one in our home wants to splatter his bony ass all over the sitting room, but we damn sure will. He has totally gone against my parents' Wills as to my placement if they died, and I survived. Then he had the balls to freeze access to their will in the Wizengamot. However, the goblins must read it to me on or after my eleventh birthday in accordance with the treaty of 1432. This is why he wants to accompany me tomorrow. He knows one of the things that will happen, is that I'll be emancipated and become Lord Harry James Potter head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. In that position, I can name a new proxy for my 22 Wizengamot seats and review all of his votes since 1981.

What I suggest is that the DMLE is represented in the house tomorrow morning when the confrontation occurs. I would rather not kill him but will do so without hesitation. A 12-gauge shotgun with 00 buck shot makes one hell of a mess at a range of less than five meters. No wizard shield can stop that in the time it takes for me to pull the trigger." Harry told them seeing the shock on their faces. He didn't want his family hurt by Dumbledore, but he needed a strong ally, and Madam Bones would be just that.

"You can shoot a 12-gague?" Amelia asked out of curiosity.

"Yes Ma'am, but I normally don't. My cousin has a new Browning Auto Recoilless model he got for Christmas last year. He and my Uncle Vernon have loading equipment and supplies and load their own magnum rounds." Harry answered providing facts and little else.

"Bloody hell, I use an older 16 gauge over under, and it kicks like hell." Amelia admitted and unconsciously rubbed her right shoulder.

"Aunt Petunia uses a 20 gauge Browning Auto and it kicks more than the new 12-gagues according to Dudley. She loads her own three inch shells and is way above an average shooter." Harry stated neutrally.

"Mr. Potter I'll bring a crew of four trusted Aurors, and we'll be there at 0900h if that is all right with you Mrs. Dursley." Madam Bones said returning to her business manner.

"Thank you and please call me Petunia."

"How did you get here?" Madam Bones asked curious but also wondering if any laws had been broken.

"I shifted Aunt Petunia. It's somewhat like Disapparation but without feeling like you're being squeezed through a straw," Harry answered.

"My word Mr. Potter, just how powerful are you? Your core shouldn't be able to support that type magic." A shocked Amelia stated.

"I'm not sure it depends on the scale I guess. On the Michelen scale where Merlin is a 1000, I was a 1283 in my old body. On the Merlin scale where he is 500, I was a 616 after my core was unbound. That another reason Dumbles is on my shit list. Madam Bones, I'm much too young to be called Mr. Potter in an informal setting, and it seems the formal part is over. Is Susan excited about starting this year?" Harry replied truthfully with no brag or pride showing.

"Yes, but I definitely am not especially after what I just heard," Amelia retorted her concern showing.

"Ma'am forewarned is forearmed and we have some time. I would like to set up another meeting between just the two of us when you have time. I have some ideas that may make a huge difference. Most of it can be done under the radar so to speak. If Susan is worried about the sorting, Alfred, the sorting hat, will take her request to heart. He wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I told him I wanted Gryffindor and got it.

I'll admit that I may have threatened to kill Malfoy a little bit, and that may have affected the Hat's decision. The month after Dumbledore died. I learned more from Alfred than the other six years in school. Dumbledore doesn't know it but Fawkes is my familiar now, not his." Harry stated in a neutral voice.

"HJ, how do you know that?" his aunt asked showing her curiosity.

"Aunt Petunia, do you remember while Uncle Vernon was writing his letter Fawkes was looking at me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That's how we communicate between our minds. Another thing that is different is that the sword of Gryffindor belongs to me and will appear in my hand by thinking I want it." He stated and shrugged.

Harry closed his eyes and held out his right hand and the sword appeared. He told the two women only an heir could call it or hold it. The only other person that could hold the sword was Neville Longbottom. In times of need, Neville could call it but Harry could call it at any time since Neville's bloodline and claim was below his. Madam Bones sent Penny for tea while Harry shifted Petunia home. When she received her tea, she added a double shot of good brandy to it.

ooOOOoo

After they arrived, Harry warded the floo for family only, and set a password for guests, using 'Snuffles' for a password. Harry asked his Aunt to look into his eyes so he could shield what she heard in Madam Bones' office.

"Can you remember everything we discussed?" Harry asked Petunia.

"Yes and it seems very organized." She replied seeming to be amazed.

The two cousins worked out for an hour then spared for another forty five minutes. After lunch and a shower, they got got ready for Vernon to come home. While they waited, Harry looked up Hermione's address and phone number on the Internet.

When Vernon arrived, he said the brunch went the way he expected, afterwards he made a huge sale to a new customer, and they would all go out to dinner tonight after the skeet range. Harry begged off using the excuse that he didn't trust Dumbledore when he actually wanted to look over his parents journals.

That night in bed Harry thought, _this is how it could have been without Bumbles interference. They may not love me as part of their family but at least there is mutual respect. I know it can't be easy for a non-magical to raise a magical child. I shouldn't have been put here since they aren't comfortable around magic._

The next morning was Harry's birthday, and he was up at 0500h. After being wished happy birthday and receiving his birthday cards, he headed to the bank at 0700h. He shifted to a side alley next to the bank and disillusioned himself then entered the first set of the doors. There he removed the charm and entered the bank.

At the help desk, he noticed the Goblins name was Sawtooth and said, [Good morning Master Sawtooth, may your gold grow this fine day. I am Harry Potter. I wish to meet with my account manager, at his convenience. Would you mind telling me where I may wait?]

The Goblin was shocked that the young wizard spoke his language in a courteous manner and with proper etiquette. He conjured a comfortable chair and said, [Mr. Potter may your enemies shake in fear at your sight. Please make yourself comfortable in this chair while I inform Master Hooknose of your presence.] Sawtooth wrote a note on a small parchment that disappeared.

[Thank you Master Sawtooth.]

A short time later four Goblin guards in full battle dress arrived. One with two gold swords on his left shield breast spoke.

[Mr. Potter, please follow us in the middle, and we will escort you to Master Hooknose.]

[Thank you Lieutenant, may your enemies' heads fall at your feet. Thank you for your time and help Master Sawtooth.]

[Good day and good fortune to you Mr. Potter.]

[And to you Master Sawtooth.]

Harry joined the guards in the middle, and he was led to a rather plush office with an obviously old Goblin behind the desk.

[Master Hooknose, Mr. Potter has arrived as per your request.]

[Thank you Lieutenant you may release the other three guards and stand at ease.]

"Mr. Potter, I am Hooknose the Potter account representative welcome to my office."

[Master Hooknose, thank you for your time. May your gold grow like the grass in the field. I know that time is money so if you don't mind, let us cut to the chase. I would like my parents' Will, or Wills, read after an heir test.]

The shocked Goblin looked at Harry as a closed mouth smile formed and said, [You surprise me young man. Few wizards know our tongue, and fewer respect our customs. Do you know what the heir test involves Mr. Potter?]

[Master Hooknose, if I remember correctly, you need seven drops of blood on a special parchment. The parchment will then list my ancestors on my father and mother's sides as well as any current vaults that I have access to. It also proves my identity so you do not need additional blood for that test.]

[You are correct Mr. Potter, if you will allow me to make a small cut in either palm we shall begin.]

Harry gave Hooknose his left hand and the Goblin made a small cut in it with a silver knife then turned the hand palm down over a large piece of parchment. When the seventh drop of blood hit the parchment Hooknose turned the palm up and waved his hand over it sealing the cut without a scar. Two folders appeared on the desk as this was being done.

""Mr. Potter the parchment showed you are whom you say. While we wait for the heir parchment to complete, I shall read your parent's wills as you requested."

"Thank you Hooknose."

_**The last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter dated 24 October 1981**_

_**I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body do bequeath the following.**_

_**To Sirius Orion Black I leave ₲50,000. Padfoot use it well. I hope that one day you will be reinstated to your family, and you can make the changes that are needed. Help Lily raise Harry as he should be, and make a true Marauder of him.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin, I leave ₲50,000. Mooney you know better than to think of this as charity my friend. We have long taken care of each other. Your task is to help Lily and Padfoot raising Harry in the ways of a Marauder.**_

_**To Peter Shithead Pettigrew I leave 30 Sickles. Peter read the bible so you might understand this especially the part where Judas betrays Jesus. May your soul rot in Hell for all of eternity.**_

_**To Lily Marie Potter nee Evans I leave everything else. Lil's remember to emancipate Harry at age 11 so that he may become the head of house after my father passes.**_

_**In the event that Lily Marie Potter nee Evans passes before I do, everything not formally bequeathed reverts to Harry James Potter. This includes becoming the 37th Earl of Hogsmeade and all Wizengamot seats held by the House of Potter.**_

_**Harry you cannot set the Wizengamot until you turn seventeen. I suggest you name Mrs. Amelia Susan Bones, my boss, as your proxy. Amelia is both honest and caring as well as being one very smart witch. At age eleven, Account Manager Hooknose will give you the paperwork for emancipation. This gives you the right to perform magic within the guideline of the law for adults. If my parents are deceased, you will also be given the head of house ring. Ask Hooknose to request that Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, to install you as Lord Harry James Potter the 37th Earl of Hogsmeade.**_

_**Harry, tell Amelia Bones Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius. She will know what to do. There are three letters in the family vault you need to read the two addressed to you and get the third to Amelia.**_

_**In the event, both Lily and I pass on together Harry should be raised by one of the following in the preferred order:**_

_**Sirius Orion Black, Godfather**_

_**Alice Mary Longbottom, Godmother**_

_**Amelia Susan Bones, Friend**_

_**Xenophilius and/or Maria Lovegood, Friends**_

_**Only as a last resort should Harry be raised by Petunia Rose Dursley.**_

_**Signed this date, 24 October 1981**_

_**James Charlus Potter, Heir to the House of Potter **_

_**Witness:**_

_**Lily Marie Potter**_

_**Hooknose, Potter Account Manager**_

_**Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts Bank**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock**_

Lily's will was almost identical to James' except where she left her possessions to James.

"Harry let's get you emancipated first, then installed as Lord Potter by Ragnok. Once that's done I'll take you to the family vault as only you, Ragnok, and I have access to it at this time. I knew you would be coming in within the next few days. I took the liberty of collecting all family wands and placing them in on a large table. You may find a wand that suits you, and can be used as a second wand. I suggest you still purchase a wand from Ollivander even though the Ministry can track it by your magical signature. Use it in school and nowhere else, your family wands cannot be traced and do not leave a magical signature."

"Thank you Hooknose, I appreciate that bit of knowledge. What do I need to do to get emancipated?"

Three pieces of parchment appeared on Hooknose's desk. The Goblin looked them over then passed them to Harry.

"Harry, simply sign here, here, and here. Then initial the blocks indicated." Hooknose said indicating where to sign.

An older Goblin entered the office. Hooknose jumped to his feet and bowed, and Harry followed his lead.

"Mr. Potter may I introduce Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation. Ragnok this is Mr. Potter." Hooknose said.

After the customary introductions were over Ragnok installed Harry as the 37th Lord of Hogsmeade. He then suggested they look over the results of the heir test together. The biggest surprise was that Lily was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, and Harry was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin by right of conquest on 31 October 1981. The Goblins already knew he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ragnok said, [Hooknose in addition to everything else Lord Potter now not only owns but also controls Hogwarts.]

[What?] Harry asked in shock at the statement.

[Lord Potter, the descendants of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have always owned the school but only the heirs of the founders may control the wards and therefore, the school.]

[Thank you Master Ragnok for the explanation, that gives me much more to think about. Is there anything else we need to do? I need to be home by 0900h to meet with Madam Bones.] A shocked Harry stated.

[Harry I would suggest a quick visit to the family vault to obtain a wand. In the meantime, we will set up an ever-filling wallet and a debit card. Both can be used in the Wizard World and the Muggle World as well. That makes it unnecessary to come to the bank simply to withdraw cash or change currencies.] Ragnok said.

Harry agreed and Hooknose took him to the Potter family vault. As Harry waved his hand over the wands laid out on the table that Hooknose had set up, a wand appeared in his hand accompanied by a note.

_Harry,_

_This was my last wand. It is a thirteen-inch Elder wand with a Phoenix feather, Hungarian Horntail heartstring, and Basilisk blood core. May it serve you well._

_Godric_

When they arrived back in Hooknose's office Harry received his wallet and debit card. Hooknose explained how to use them then told Harry he could apparate in and out of the small room next to his office. Harry informed his account manager, he would be back later to do his school shopping. He also requested that all Potter possessions and heirlooms be returned to the family vault.

He knew Fred and George Weasley would be heartbroken at losing the Marauder's Map. The old bastard would be surprised to lose several items he took from Godric Hollow, including the Cloak of Invisibility. They agreed on an appointment for Saturday to go over his accounts. Before they left Hooknose gave Harry a copy of the heir test and said he would be glad to answer any questions at their Saturday meeting. Harry then shifted into the hall at home and had a late breakfast.

"HJ how did it go?" a curious Dudley asked his cousin.

"Actually, D its Lord HJ now." Harry joked.

"Git"

"Prat"

"Alright settle down you two."

"Yes Mum, Yes Aunt Petunia," the two boys chimed.

"Madam Bones and four Aurors are here Aunt Petunia may I let them in?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Of course Harry."

Harry went to the back patio door and let the disillusioned wizards into the kitchen.

"Good morning Madam Bones, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Good morning Mr. Potter. May I introduce Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Andrew Jason, and Paul Summerfield?"

"Good morning gentlemen and please call me Harry or HJ, this is my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, although we call him D or Big D. Would you like tea and biscuits while we wait? We also have coffee for those who prefer that." Harry told them in a voice that made them feel welcome.

The settled into the kitchen and went over the plan, at 0930h, Petunia and Dudley retrieved their shotguns. Harry showed the Aurors the size of the 00 shot and explained why Dudley's held more shot than Petunia's and what it would do to the human body.

Harry then stood, and slipped his wand into his hand from its forearm holster then stated, "I swear on my life and magic that what I now say is true. This morning I became an emancipated youth and the 37th Earl of Hogsmeade. I am an adult in the eyes of the law for most things, and my title is now Lord Harry James Potter. So mote it be. Expecto Patronum." A large silver stag appeared and looked for enemies in the room then trotted off to inspect the rest of the house.

Harry held his hand up and continued, "Except for formal occasions, please call me Harry or HJ. Madam Bones I would like you to be my proxy for the 22 seats I hold on the Wizengamot. For whatever reason, Dumbledore made himself proxy holder, an illegal action. He also sealed my parent's Wills through the Ministry, also illegal. If you accept this offer, I would like all of his votes since November 1981 reviewed. I trust you to revote as my father would have if you choose to accept the proxy." Harry stated in his business voice.

"Lord Potter, I Amelia Susan Bones accept the proxy votes as per your request, so mote it be." Amelia replied.

"Thank you Madam Bones."

"It's Amelia or Amy, HJ, except for formal settings of course," she said with a smile.

The shocked Aurors disillusioned themselves as Harry and his relatives sat apart in the setting room. Harry was in the center directly in front of the fireplace with his wand in his hand. Petunia was on his left, in a chair, with her shotgun at the ready. Dudley was on Harry's right, in the same position as his mother, with his shotgun ready. Harry removed the password from the ward. Shortly before 1000h the floo flared green and Dumbledore stepped out, wand in hand.

"_**~Expelliarmus~, ~Petrificus Totalus~**_," Harry shouted with his wand pointed a Dumbledore. Dumbledore's wand flew into Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "_**~Incarcerous~, ~Finite Petrificus Totalus~**_. You were told not to come here old man can't you read? According to Queen's law you are trespassing, and we have the right to shoot you since you have been warned."

"Harry I am Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Queen's law has no meaning for wizards. Now free me and return my wand and I'll not charge you with the use of underage magic."

"Are you that stupid, or do you think I am. All British subjects, wizard or muggle, are subject to Queen's law. As per the Magna Carta dated in 1215, and reaffirmed in 1225, and 1297. As Chief Warlock you should know this. As for your wand, it's now mine by conquest and we both know this, since it is not an heirloom, I have the right to keep, break, or return it. Now give me one good reason my Aunt and Cousin shouldn't splatter your guts throughout this sitting room. Fawkes brought my Uncles reply stating you were not to come here. The Ministry has been informed if you were to do, so we have the right to kill you in accordance with the law. The Ministry agreed by the way," Harry stated letting his anger show and a bit of his magic roll.

"Harry you must listen to me, and let me advise you it's for the Great Good." Dumbledore replied trying to reason with Harry.

"Fuck your so called Greater Good you old bastard. If anyone advises me, it will be Madam Bones, Ragnok, or Hooknose not you." Harry stated charging the air with magic.

"Very well Harry as Chief Warlock you may expect a letter charging you with the use of magic by an underage wizard. Now free me at once," A confident Dumbledore replied.

"Have you heard enough Madam Bones?" Harry asked watching Dumbledore's confidence slip.

"Yes Lord Potter I definitely have. Mad Eye, place magic suppression cuffs on Dumbledore and use both sets. Then you four will take him to a Ministry holding cell until a trial may be called," Madam Bones ordered.

"You'll never hold me my familiar will come to me as no wards can hold him." Dumbledore said his confidence coming back.

"Why don't you call him now Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Fawkes"

When nothing happened, Dumbledore tried three more times.

Harry quietly said, "Fawkes." After a flash of fire and light, the Phoenix sat on Harry's shoulder and trilled.

Dumbledore as well as the others were shocked. Then Harry asked, "Any more questions old man. If not I have one, WHY THE FUCK WAS SIRIUS BLACK NOT GIVEN A TRIAL? The real fucking Death Eaters were tried, and many bought their way out. Imperious Curse my ass, you earn the Mark freely there is no other way.

Lucy Malfoy, Walden McNair, both Carrows, Rookwood, and several others bought their freedom by bribing Fudge. Severus Snape, the man who gave part of the prophecy to Voldemort sending him after us was freed by you old man. Why, so you could destroy the wizard world? How many Potion Masters have we had, since he started teaching? How many Aurors and Healers do we not have because of your pet snake?

You have much to answer for old man and answer you will. Madam Bones I would suggest isolation for at least a week to get the Veritaserum Counter Potion out of his system. The password to his mind is 'mars bars' if you wish to use Legilimency you'll need that." The anger in Harry's tone of voice was unmistakable. Those who supported Dumbledore began to wonder if they had been fooled.

Once again the others were shocked but Harry pressed on, "File your charges Dumbledore, but I'll tell you now it's a waste of time as I am an emancipated youth. In addition as a resident of this house, I have the right to defend it in any way my Uncle deems necessary. Oh, from this point on you may call me Lord Potter, only friends may call me Harry. One other thing, the Goblins are collecting all of my heirlooms, including the cloak. They are also reviewing all of my account transactions since 1980. If there is any theft involved, in addition to three times the amount you stole, you must be tried as a thief by the Goblin Nation.

Have a good day Chief Warlock enjoy that title while you await trial. As my father said in his letter, 'anyone fucking with a Potter is a fool or an idiot as revenge is a dish best served cold.' I suspect you may fall into both categories. One last thing, do you know Blood Wards are illegal? How silly of me of course you do since you put them up here as well as the monitoring wards." Harry said and smiled at the shock on Dumbledore's face.

Amelia sent a patronus to the Department of Mysteries and asked if Dumbledore could be held in their holding cell. She swore the Aurors to secrecy until the trial. She received a positive replay and sent Dumbledore and the Aurors to the Department of Mysteries.

Over tea Harry said, "Amy, I'm sure your letter tells you that Peter Pettigrew was my parent's secret keeper not Sirius Black. Pettigrew is currently at Arthur Weasley's house as either Percy's or Ronald's pet rat. The rat has a toe missing on his left paw since Peter is a rat animagus. If he escapes, he'll head straight for Voldemort, so appropriate wards need placed in and around the house. If I may suggest, you use a polyjuiced Auror with a hair from Susan. Then let that Susan ask if Ron has a pet and to see it. When he says he has a rat she simply asks him to cage it and show it to her. That should seem normal, since rats are known to bite strangers, unless they are introduced first."

"HJ you continue to amaze me. I'll see Arthur this morning and ask him about bringing Susan to meet a future classmate. Once we're in the house, my Aurors will place the appropriate wards. I found it hard to believe Sirius Black was guilty and almost lost my job insisting on a trial." She replied her sadness clear in her voice since she had liked Sirius Black.

Harry asked for an appointment with Amy to be held at Gringotts Bank Saturday morning. After agreeing, Madam Bones left for the Ministry. Harry sat at the kitchen table and looked over the heir test. He knew who Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were. He explained them to Petunia and Dudley.

"So what you're saying is that Godric and Rowena, Salazar and Helga were married and that Godric was descended from Merlin." Petunia asked wanting to be clear on what she heard.

"Yes Auntie. But what I don't understand is why Mum was a witch and you aren't."

"Harry I'm what wizards call a squib as were your maternal grandparents. When we found out Lily was a witch it took me several weeks to get over being jealous of her. I'm not proud of that, but I was only ten at the time. The only other thing we ever argued over was the fact I didn't like Severus Snape. I thought he was an evil git and still do as a matter of fact." Petunia admitted and Harry respected her for it.

"Don't concern yourself about that bastard Aunt Petunia. I see Azkaban in his immediate future, like before the end of next month. However, now I need to finish my shopping for school supplies."

TBC


	10. 9 Life Times Seven 2

**Life Times Seven 2**

**A/N: See Chapter 1 (Starts and Stops) for disclaimer.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 2 - Shopping, Meetings, and Marriage

Harry shifted to Hooknose's apparation room and called Kreacher.

"Kreacher, as the heir of the House of Black if I were to trade you to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black you are still be required to keep my secrets is this true?" Harry asked the elf he hated.

"Yes Master"

"Very well I will try to trade you, so we both will be more comfortable. But first, I want you to bring me Master Regulus' locket so that I may destroy it. For that consideration, you may take Madam Black's portrait with you. If that's acceptable, bring me the locket in a lead container. I suggest you shrink the portrait and keep it in your quarters." Harry told the elf in a kind manner even though he wanted to strangle the little shit.

Kreacher disappeared with a pop then returned with the locket. Harry ordered the elf to give Dobby access to Malfoy Manor and to let him remove one dark item that belonged to the House of Black. Harry stated nothing else but a diary with the name T. M. Riddle would be removed. He also ordered Kreacher not to reveal any secrets of his or the House of Black. Kreacher agreed, and Harry said he would call him if the trade were approved. From the room Harry went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"New Hogwarts student are you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, Ma'am starting in September." Harry replied neutrally.

"I'll only be a moment finishing with another young man." She stated.

"No hurry I'll look around if you don't mind. I could use some things other than school robes." Harry said with a smile.

Draco came out of the fitting room and said, "Going to Hogwarts are you, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. My father is on the Board of Governors."

"I, on the other hand, am Lord Potter-Gryffindor. You may call me Lord Potter or Sir. The Board of Governors will no longer exist after I take control of my school on 1 September. Mr. Malfoy I would like to meet your father and mother. I have a proposal for them to our mutual benefit. If it's acceptable, I'll buy lunch at Sandy's Restaurant at 1230h." Harry stated in the old formal manner.

They shook hands and Harry went to the loo and washed his hands four times, but they still felt dirty. He bought the required school robes plus six sets of formal robes with the five house crests on them. Glancing at his watch, he decided to go to Sandy's restaurant and sit at his reserved table. At 1225h, Lucy, Narcissa, and Draco were escorted to his private table in a small room.

"Welcome Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, and Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'm sure Draco has told you who I am since you are here, so I see no need to list all of my titles except that I am also the Heir of House of Black. Please sit, the server will be here shortly to take our order. It's amazing what benefits and amenities being a financial backer gets one." Harry said and shook hands with Lucy, then kissed the back of Narcissa's hand. He hoped he could still hold a fork, and then decided to go to the loo before he ate and wash his hands again several times.

"Lord Potter, Draco says you have a proposal for me to consider, please state it sir." Lucius said in a formal way.

"Yes Lord Malfoy, I have an elf named Kreacher that I believe helped raise your wife. He and I do not get along as he thinks my mother was a Muggleborn. Since she was descended from Helga Hufflepuff, she was a pureblood by definition. Since he knows and loves your wife, I would be willing to trade him for one of your elves, sir." Harry's formally replied, while trying hard not to show his distain at those sitting at the table.

"I have an elf named Dobby that is a bit excitable but still young enough to be trained properly. I would be willing to trade him for Kreacher. I have known Kreacher for years, and he's a fine servant Lord Potter." Lucius said keeping with the formality.

"Please call Dobby, and I'll call Kreacher, if they are both acceptable we will make the trade before lunch." Harry replied as he did an internal happy dance.

Lucy, being the dumb ass he was, didn't think to tell Dobby to keep his secrets. Both elves agreed to the trade and went to get their belongings. Harry told Dobby to join him at 1330h to carry his shopping supplies. They chatted about Hogwarts and the Wizengamot. Lucy was impressed with Harry's knowledge of both and decided Draco would learn, or suffer the Cruciatus Curse until he did. After lunch, Harry took Dobby to the bank and set him up so he could retrieve items from the vaults and carry messages to Hooknose. He sent Dobby to get his supplies other than his wand.

Harry entered Ollivanders and the old man greeted him saying, "Welcome to Ollivanders Lord Potter. I was wondering when you would come to retrieve your wand."

"Hello Ollie, I need it for school. My only question is will it stand the power I may have to throw through it? Ollie, please call me Harry or HJ when we're alone." Harry said in a friendly manner.

"May I measure your power Harry?"

Harry gave his permission and Ollivander said, "Bloody hell you're a 1280 on the Michelen scale and a 473 on the Merlin scale. I suppose the wand on your arm has at least two cores."

"Three actually, that includes the basilisk blood if you count that."

"Harry I suggest you let me glamour the Elder wand and place a tracking charm on it."

"No need for the trace, since I'm emancipated now, Ollie. I'd still like to purchase my old wand for sentimental reasons. That and I may need it against Voldemort since the core is a brother to his wand."

"May I see the one you now carry?"

"Of course, it is an heirloom that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. How did you know I had the Elder wand?" Harry asked letting his curiosity show.

"I felt the transfer and knew you took it from Dumbledore."

Harry showed Ollivander the Godric Gryffindor wand. To say the old man was impressed would be as if saying boiling water was hot. As Harry left, he shocked Ollivander by saying, "I'll see you later Merlin. Your act is great for those who don't know you. Have a good summer, and I appreciate your training more than I have the words to tell you." Harry said with a smile.

Harry went to Eyelops Owl Emporium and bought Hedwig then took Dobby home to meet his Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley. He bonded with Dobby that evening and sent him for the diary. Dobby left the secret chamber open but made it seem to be locked. Harry wrote a letter to Amelia Bones stating that Malfoy was hiding several black objects and their location. This would give her the excuse to have him tried using Veritaserum. Harry had high hopes of what the result would be. He decided since tomorrow was Wednesday, 1 August, he would visit Hermione. He knew Minerva would be busy with Albus in jail. He also figured she wouldn't delegate the task of visiting Muggleborns until at least the trial was over or 10 August whichever came first.

After dinner they watched a Star Wars movie they had all seen before then went to bed. The next morning Dobby had breakfast ready and in a warming charm. He also had a letter for Harry from Hooknose telling Harry about scholarships available through the Potter Scholastic Fund.

After breakfast, Harry sent Dobby with letters to the muggleborns announcing the Lily Potter Scholarship Fund that would pay 100 percent of their tuition, books, and supplies. Harry shifted to the Granger's back garden and knocked on the back door.

Jean Emma Granger answered the door and was surprised to see a young boy standing there.

"May I help you young man?" she asked with kindness in her voice.

Handing her a business card he had charmed Harry replied with a smile, "Actually if you are Mrs. Granger it is possible that I can help you Ma'am. I am one of the students who have been invited to attend Hogwarts. It is a tradition that those of us, from Most Ancient and Noble Houses visit first generation magical students to help smooth their way into a new environment. If your daughter Hermione has not received a letter from Hogwarts, she soon will, Ma'am. I can also explain how to apply for a scholarship that will pay 100 percent of all costs associated with her education."

"Please come in Lord Potter." A shocked said.

"Please call me Harry or HJ except for formal occasions Mrs. Granger." He said as he followed her into the sitting room. When he saw Hermione, his heart skipped a beat. That action stopped when he saw her father sitting another chair.

"Lord Potter, this is my husband Doctor Daniel Granger and our daughter Hermione Jean. Dan, Hermione, Lord Potter is here to tell us about Hogwarts and a scholarship that would pay all cost for Hermione to attend. He has also asked to be called Harry or HJ."

"Mum, I thought we agreed this was some cruel joke perpetuated by one of my classmates." A frowning Hermione said giving Harry a dirty look.

"Miss Granger I assure magic is no joke. Witches and we wizards live in secret as we have for over 1000 years. It's kind of like two separate societies living on the same island where one is not known to the other. I am definitely a wizard, and your aura tells me you will become a powerful witch. Tell me Miss Granger, has anything happened around you that seemed strange, unexplainable, or very odd?

Maybe you wanted a book or toy that suddenly appeared in your hand or next to you. In my case when I was five, my cousin and I were playing tag, and I didn't want him to catch me. I ended up on the roof suddenly. Fortunately, my Aunt and Uncle knew about magic and could tell me how to get down without hurting myself." Harry almost gushed.

All three Grangers looked shocked, and Harry knew he had their attention. Hermione answered, "Actually in my case it was both wanting a book I couldn't reach, and my Teddy Bear that Mum put in the wash basket. Recently, at school one of the bullies tried to hit me and found himself thrown into a wall and receiving a broken arm. And please call me Hermione not Miss Granger."

"Do you practice Yoga or meditate, Hermione?" Harry asked kindly.

"Actually I do both why?" The curious Hermione asked.

Harry held his left hand out and his wand appeared in his right hand. He waved the wand and two feathers appeared one white, and the other black in his left hand. His wand disappeared as he said, "What I would like you to do is to find your center then imagine one of the feathers floating above the coffee table. Once you do that then imagine it flying around the room and back to the table. In my case, I find it easier and much quicker to find my center with my eyes closed."

He watched her try without success. "Hermione this is not a test. You're trying too hard, which causes your problem. Relax and let your magic flow then simply direct it to do what you want it to." Harry suggested.

He watched her stature change as she relaxed, then the white feather lifted from the table and began to move. Harry sent the black feather after it. He tagged the white one then shot ahead of it seeming to laugh at her by the tip of the feather wiggling. She took the challenge and chased him. He let her catch him then set his feather on the table.

"What you have been doing is what is called accidental magic which it is, but it is also wandless magic. I used my wand to conjure the feathers but don't actually need it. What's your favorite animal Hermione?" Harry told a shocked Hermione.

"I like cats HJ, all type of cats."

Harry smiled then waved his hand over the coffee table and changed it into a leopard, the leopard into a tiger, then a lion, then a Kneazle. The last change was a cat that looked exactly like Crookshanks then back to the coffee table.

"HJ what did you do?" Hermione asked with a bit of demand showing.

"It's called transfiguration meaning changing one thing into another within certain laws of nature." Harry stated giving the impression he liked to teach.

"Well that last cat was beautiful. What was it?" Hermione asked her curiosity running high.

"Part Kneazle and part house cat with traits of both but not the viciousness of a Kneazle."

Harry explained how to apply for a scholarship then invited them to lunch as his treat.

"Harry when Jean introduced you, she called you Lord Potter do wizards have royalty?" a curious Daniel Granger asked.

"Not really, my title was handed down from Arthur. I am the 37th Earl of Hogsmeade sir. When I'm thirty, I can take my seat in the House of Lords. We Potters are a Most Ancient and Noble House dating back before Camelot and Merlin. Actually, I'm Queen Elizabeth's third cousin on her father's side," Explained Harry.

"Harry you're saying Arthur, Merlin, and Camelot were real?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Hermione, Sir Galahad is one of my ancestors through Godric Gryffindor. They were very real. Unfortunately, in your world their journals and writings were lost over time. However, that is not the case in the wizard world. After you meet him under his assumed name, I'll tell you who Merlin is today. I swear it's as if he is immortal." A cheerful Harry replied indicating he was still a bit of a child.

"Next you'll tell us dragons are real Harry." Hermione said her disbelief showing.

"Quite real, in fact, but it's illegal to have one in Britain, except for those at Gringotts. They're allowed because they guard high security vaults. Where the vaults are physically no human knows and the Goblins will never tell. There is a reserve in Romania where a former Hogwarts student by the name of Charlie Weasley works today. One of the most dangerous ones is a female Hungarian Horntail. She can throw fire from her nose nearly fifty feet. Her tail is spiked and dangerous, especially when protecting her nest. Yes, Unicorns are real and there is a small heard at Hogwarts. Centaurs are there also, as well as some other magical creatures. Centaurs are thinkers and stargazers, unfriendly blighters with no love for wizards.

Then there are house elves that live to serve their masters. Many first generation witches and wizards think they are slaves but the truth is they bind themselves to a master or house to maintain their magic. If they are freed, and remain unbound for a year or more, they usually die a painful death. After lunch I'll introduce you to an elf if you would like." Harry told them showing his enjoyment in sharing information about the wizard world.

"HJ how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" A very curious Jean Granger asked.

"Jean, my Aunt jokes and says I'm eleven going on thirty. My Cousin Dudley and I started reading when we were not quite four. We devour books, unfortunately D, as I call my Cousin, can't read the books my mother and father left me before they were killed. Some of those books explain the wizard world and our history. In the wizard world, I'm an emancipated youth with the rights and responsibilities of an adult wizard. One of the few things I cannot do is to take my seat on the Wizengamot, which is our legislative body and court all rolled into one. When I turn seventeen, I'll take full control of 22 seats out of 75.

Currently, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement holds my votes by proxy. That means although I'll attend trials, and legislative sessions, she will do the actual voting. My godmother's son holds six seats with his grandmother holding his proxy. My godfather holds seven seats currently without a proxy because he's in prison for a crime another committed. But, that's a story for another day." Harry told the shocked Grangers.

They talked as they ate pizza then went back to the Grangers. Harry called Dobby and introduced him to the Grangers. Harry about fell out of his seat when Dobby said, "It's a pleasure to meet Lord Harry Potter's Miss Grangey." The look on the Grangers faces was priceless. He asked Dobby to go home and tell Aunt Petunia that he would be home in about an hour.

"Dobby is a young not fully trained elf. I'd say he was a bit excitable but that would be an understatement. He means well, but he has never been around non-magicals before. Hermione I have a book for you to read before Saturday. It's only about 120 pages, please pay attention to the section on magical guardians and the differences in types of houses. I also suggest your parents read those sections. On Saturday, I will offer you the protection of the House of Potter. If accepted among other things it makes our houses allies. Mr. Granger, only you can accept or reject this offer until Hermione is seventeen." Harry's business tone now showed telling them is something important.

"From what I'm hearing it seems the wizard world is stuck in the 1800's Harry." Dan stated shaking his head indicating he wasn't impressed with the idea.

"More like the early 1700's Dan. You'll understand my reasoning after reading the book." Harry said honestly and showing he didn't care for it either.

Harry left with an agreement to meet Saturday at the bank.

ooOOoo

The rest of the week went by quickly. On Saturday morning, Harry was in Hooknose's office at 0800h. Harry put ₲1 million in a vault under the name of Lily Potter's Scholarship fund. That got the pureblood tuition and discount rate at all of the shops and Hogwarts. Madam Bones, Susan, and the Grangers arrived. Harry sent Dobby with Susan and Hermione asking only that Hermione wait to get her wand last. He told Dobby to shrink all packages and take them to Hermione's room then enlarge them. Susan asked the elf to shrink her packages and her Aunt would take care of them when they got home.

"Mr. Granger did you read the book I left you?" Harry asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, Lord Potter and found it quite interesting reading," Dan replied. A happy Harry nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me or Madam Bones?" Harry asked formally.

"None at the moment Lord Potter."

"Mr. Granger the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter offers you its protection and alliance. What say you sir?" Harry was all business now.

"I accept your offer Lord Potter, and offer the alliance of the House of Granger."

"Mr. Granger I accept your offer and from this day on you have the protection and alliance of the House of Potter, so mote it be." Amy, Jean, and Hooknose saw the flash of magic between Harry and Dan.

Amy smiled and said, "HJ that should set some purebloods on their arses. You do know Hermione is now considered a pureblood witch and part of your house."

"Yes Amy, that's why I suggested it, I also suggested the Grangers ask you to be her magical guardian. Dan I would like to talk to you about a betrothal contract between Hermione and me. I suggest it be worded such that ether Hermione or I can void it before I reach the age of 25. I would be less than honest if I didn't tell you that we would be married long before that. What we wizards call a soul bond you call a marriage made in heaven. Hermione is my soul mate, I felt it the instant I saw her. She doesn't know what it is, but most probably feels drawn to me." Harry said waiting for the explosion.

"Since you're all she has talked about after we met, I would say that is a possibility." Dan said with a neutral tone.

"A betrothal contract offers her certain protections that I cannot. Love potions, the Imperiuse curse, and some other things will not work on either of us. Also, if someone were to make such a move I have the right to kill them, since it's an attack against my future wife." Harry stated in his full business mode.

"Mr. Granger my advice is to take Harry's offer. It is usually the male, that recognizes the soul bond first and betrothal contracts have their own ancient magic that protects the betrothed and their relatives. Right now, you are allies of the House of Potter. With the contract, you become a part of the House of Potter while maintaining your house's identity. If it were me, I would ask that if there are two sons born that the second son be named Granger-Potter. This carries your bloodline into the next generation. If Susan was Harry's soul mate, that's exactly what I would do." Madam Bones stated wishing it had been Susan.

"While we Goblins are known to stay out of the affairs of wizards I must agree with Madam Bones. In effect, we would treat you as a Potter. This means you would pay taxes at the wizard rate, and we would forward a portion of that to the crown. Once the bond takes place, and they are married, your daughter would become Lady Countess Hermione Jean Granger a Countess in her own right. You and your wife would become Baron Daniel and Baroness Jean Granger in both worlds. Of course for you that would mean you would take a seat in the House of Lords." Hooknose told the shocked Grangers.

Dan looked at Jean and she nodded saying, "I see it as the best way to protect our daughter Dan. If they are soul mates they will marry regardless of our wishes, just as we did fifteen years ago."

"I'm glad you agree my lovely wife. Harry I accept your offer. What is our next step?" Happiness showed in Dan's question.

"We need to work out a bride price and a dowry. I'm sure Amy can tell us what the normal rates are. However, I suggest a difference of ₲1 or ₤50, as I sure don't need the money. If Hermione breaks the agreement, I keep the dowry, if I break it I return it. But, neither is going to happen." Harry told Dan while wanting to stick it to the pureblood bigots.

"That's rare Harry but not unheard of in our world." Amy stated.

They figured a Dowry of ₤5,000,010 and a bride price of ₲100,000 and the paperwork was signed. The Grangers went to join Hermione and Susan while Harry stayed with Madam Bones.

"You were right about Pettigrew. His trial is Monday followed by a trial for Sirius Black." A smiling Amelia told Harry.

"Thank you Amy, Dobby." Harry said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

The little elf appeared and Harry asked him to tell Amy about Malfoy's hidden room. Ragnok came in and provided her with Malfoy and Fudge's bank records that showed several bribes paid by Malfoy to Fudge and Umbridge.

"If you can get the use of Vertassium you could get a list of current Death Eaters that escaped justice. Barty Couch Jr. is alive and under the Imperiuse Curse at his father's. I believe you'll find him under an invisibility cloak in his bedroom." Harry told a shocked Amelia. This would give her a chance to take Fudge, Umbitch, Crouch, and Malfoy down,

"If we keep this up, if Voldemort returns, he will have to start over. That makes him vulnerable and angry," Amelia said with glee.

"With Dumbledore de-nutted, you can push for the death penalty. I would suggest the veil rather than a dementor's kiss. Strip them of their wealth but provide the unmarked family members with enough to send children to school, but not so much that they don't have to work. It will do a lot of them good to see how most wizards live. If Voldemort loses both his Death Eaters and his funds, he will have one hell of a time recruiting. Was I right about Snape's record for turning out qualified potions students?" The business like Harry reappeared.

"You were right and you know it, so don't pull that crap on me Harry. A search of his quarters found his Death Eater garb unhidden in his closet, so he has been arrested and isolated." Amelia said with a smile, her Auror background showing through.

"Amy, he's been taking small doses of Vertassium for years to build up immunity to it. His Occlumency skills are legendary. Since he was close to Voldemort, they had to be. I suggest you let Croaker and his Department of Mysteries Unspeakables question Snape and Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, he told Croaker you were a dark lord that will follow in Voldemort's footsteps. Croaker agreed and said he was Superman, and Dumbledore was Wonder Woman in disguise based on his love of flashy robes. Croaker then threatened to question Dumbledore personally and the old bastard fainted. So that request has been made and approved," A smiling Amelia told a shocked Harry.

"Dobby"

"Yes Lord Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby has Hermione left Flourish and Blotts yet."

"Sir Harry Potter's Miss 'Mione was drug out by her father just minutes ago Harry Potter sir."

"Thank God for small favors. How many books did she buy?"

"Sir Harry Potter's Miss 'Mione is only buying thirty four sir."

Harry, Amy, and Dobby found Susan and the Grangers as they entered the ice cream parlor. Susan would look at Hermione, Harry, and Dobby then she would start giggling.

"Susan, what is wrong with you, you can't seem to quit giggling." Amelia asked her niece.

"Auntie it's Dobby's fault he keeps calling Hermione 'Sir Harry Potter sir's Miss 'Mione, and she turns as red as a beet. It doesn't help that when she asks a question the answer is always yes Sir Harry Potter's Miss 'Mione, or No Sir Harry Potter's Miss 'Mione." Susan said trying hard not to giggle.

"Well when I asked him if she was finished in Flourish and Blotts he answered Yes Lord Harry Potter sir." Harry replied staying neutral.

Harry noticed a beetle on the table next to them and froze it, then floated it to their table.

"Madam Bones suppose a person caught a reporter who used an unregistered Animagus form to spy then report what she heard in the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked as if making conversation.

"Well the person that caught the reporter would get 75 percent of her fine, which would be large." Came the business like reply from Madam Bones.

"Suppose both the paper's editor and owner knew of her action and approved. Add to that some of the stories included state secrets that could have affected the outcome of the last war." Harry expanded the scope of the original question.

"The fines would be huge. The reporter, editor, and owner would be sentenced to death. In addition, the person who discovered this would end up owning 75 percent of the paper. Most probably there would be an option to purchase the remaining 25 percent for small change." Amelia Bones replied wondering where this conversation was going.

Harry floated the beetle above the table then changed her into a human.

"My, my, my, Madam Bones I do believe this is Rita Skeeter. I discovered spying on us. An unregistered beetle I believe. One that wrote stories in the Daily Prophet between 1972 and 1981 that included certain state secrets." Harry said not trying to suppress his delight of catching Rita Skeeter.

Amelia sent a patronus and three Aurors apparated into the alley. Harry said he would take the Daily Prophet, 50 percent of the fines, and the owners seats on the Wizengamot if that was acceptable.

Amelia and Susan left for home, and Harry put up silencing wards, so they could talk in private. The two Grangers told Hermione about the betrothal contract, and then Harry explained his side of it.

"Hermione what do you think about it?" Harry asked.

"Well from what the book says, and how Dad says the contract is written it's probably much better protection than I could have expected. Obviously, my parents and Madam Bones can't be at school, but you'll be there with me. Besides Harry, I happen to like you. You were honorable enough to tell us about the soul bond before Dad signed the contract. If what the book says is correct once we bond, we'll share not only magic but much more." Hermione replied showing a relieved Harry that she wasn't against the idea.

"Hermione you seem bothered by something though. What is it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I keep feeling like I've known you for years or in another life Harry. It feels like we've always been friends but both wanted more. Does that make any sense?" Hermione replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

"In a way it does make sense, but I need your permission to do something to be sure. Did you read the chapter on mind magic?" Harry asked suppressing his delight.

"Yes Harry and I have been practicing for the last two days. I practice first thing in the morning, then just before falling asleep. Actually, the first time I really thought I knew you before was last night, and the feeling was stronger after I practiced this morning." Hermione replied wanting to know what was going on.

"May I check your shields and something in your mind, and I'm not after your secrets? They are none of my business." Harry asked hoping she said yes.

She thought for a while then agreed. She felt a slight breeze in her mind but nothing more than that.

"Shit, oops sorry. We need to go home before I explain this to you and your parents."

"Dan, would you mind taking us to your place?" Harry asked his shock showing.

When they arrived after introductions, Harry asked his Aunt and Uncle to tell them how he had protected their minds.

"After telling you what I have to say, you'll want some things locked away forever, and I can do that or simply remove the memories. If this wasn't so important I wouldn't even suggest it," Harry's voice indicated the remorse he felt.

The Grangers all agreed and Harry told his story from the beginning.

"Now here's what I found out from Hermione. After I died, Voldemort destroyed Hogwarts then went on a rampage. The women who survived were turned over to the victors while the men were roasted over an open fire forced to watch the women raped, tortured, cured, then revived and the cycle repeated. Hermione lasted eleven days until she was turned over to the trolls. Two trolls fought over her and literally tore her apart during the fight. For whatever reasons her memories came back including that.

We were best friends from Halloween 1991 through 2 May 1998**. **Since I had never known love, I didn't recognize she loved me, so we never bonded. I sealed her memories from 1 May 1998 to the end, and she can't get to them now. What I need you to do is to decide how you want me to handle what I told you. The part about me needs to be kept secret from others at least until I destroy Voldemort. I've already started working on that. I hope to have it accomplished by Christmas or before."

Before anyone could answer, Harry found Hermione's lips locked firmly on his. With no hesitation, he returned her kiss and the others saw a gold aura surround them until they broke apart. Harry had a goofy grin on his face and Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome home Lady Countess Hermione Jane Potter. That sure shot the betrothal contract in the ass." A delighted Harry said.

"What?" Dan Granger asked.

"What my husband is trying to say Daddy is that we are married and the bond has been completed." A smiling Hermione stated.

"Hermione Jean Granger you're only eleven and cannot be married," Dan sputtered.

"Dan, I'm sure within minutes you'll find out, she is right as usual. What she didn't consider is that we need to be in physical contact at least thirteen hours a day for the next three months while our bond and magic settles." Harry stated.

"Hermione why did you kiss him if you knew you would be married at this age?" A less than happy Dan asked.

"Dad, why did you enter into a betrothal contract without asking me what I wanted?"

"I thought it was best for you Princess."

"Well you have my answer. I did what I thought was best for all of us.

Two regal eagle owls flew in the open kitchen window and dropped letters in front of Harry and Hermione. They were from Ragnok congratulating them on their marriage and saying that the record was sealed in the Ministry until they chose to unlock it. A postscript reminded them the need for close physical contact for the first three months and offered them the use of a time chamber.

The time chamber would allow the three months to occur on the inside while only a day passed on the outside. He suggested bringing the Grangers and doing this on Sunday. After a family conference, they agreed, and Harry sent Dobby with a positive response but asked if they could begin this evening at 1900h. Dobby returned with a yes answer, so he and Harry popped the Grangers to Hooknose's office.

While they were in the chamber, Harry spent most of his time with Hermione teaching her how to control wandless magic. At the halfway point, their mind link completed and Harry was able to transfer Hermione his knowledge. Their big concern had been how they were going to get food for seven people for that long. Ragnok put that aside when he said both Goblin and Elf magic allowed them to come and go without a problem. Harry asked for his family wands, so Hermione could find one to use while she was in the chamber.

He also asked that the Potter rings be brought into the chamber so Hermione could pick the set she wanted. Hooknose brought in nearly 100 wands and showed Hermione how to detect a compatible one. The one she found was elder with a Griffin feather, basilisk heartstring, and Hungarian Horntail blood core. Then she picked the same rings Lily wore. As Harry placed the rings on her finger, they resized. When she placed his ring, it not only resized but the magic flared around them.

Harry smiled and told his new wife, "Hermione, the Potter vaults and properties have recognized you as Lady Potter. The rings will now become invisible until we announce our betrothal and later our engagement and marriage."

That got him a toe curling kiss and the thought, _damn this young body."_

Hermione lifted her wand and said, "Lumos."

A bright light flooded the chamber, and Harry said, "Down girl less power please."

"Nox, damn that hurt my eyes."

"Hermione, remember a wand focuses and amplifies your power so, unless you want to destroy something keep it down love." Harry said teasing her.

While Harry and Hermione practiced magic. The Granger adults were entertained with movies and were able to work out to keep in shape. They also had access to thousands of books. Their first issue had been sleeping arrangements. Dan wasn't happy with Hermione sleeping with Harry.

"Daniel Granger, they are eleven not fourteen or worse sixteen. Their bodies are not ready for that yet," Jean said and slapped Dan's shoulder.

He mumbled about not wanting to be a young grandfather but agreed they needed to sleep together. Harry wore shorts to bed. Hermione wore a halter-top and shorts which satisfied her father. Dan would have shit himself if he knew Hermione put up a Muggle repelling ward on their bedroom door when the parents left. With that done, they both quickly got naked because they normally slept that way. They spent nearly twenty-two hours in physical contact and by day 75, the bond had completed. They were enjoying themselves, so they said nothing, and the Goblins or Dobby weren't about to give the kids away.

On the last time chamber day, Dobby brought a photo album with pictures of Potter Manor.

"Harry that's not a Manor it's a bloody palace." Dan exclaimed and the others agreed.

"The note says its three miles from the entry gate to the Manor. It is eleven miles from the Manor to the sea, and six miles to both the eastern and western borders. If it was square, then its 14 by 12 miles, bloody hell that's over 165 sq. miles." Harry exclaimed.

"Love, does it say where it is?" Hermione as showing she was just curious.

"It's on the Isle of Wight Hermione, and the main gate is south of Brook."

They decided it was time for a family meeting to decide what to do about living and working arrangements.

**Trials and Decisions**

They elected Harry to run the meeting, since he was head of House of Potter, although everyone would have a vote.

"The problem as I see it is maintaining what looks like a normal life. I don't know what the Grangers neighbors are like but mine are too damn nosey for their own good. Dan and Jean have their dental practice to consider when we decide where to live. If you wanted to live in the Manor, you could open up an office on the Isle. One possible solution is portals between your current home and the Manor. One thing to consider is money is no object. It's a matter of what you want to do. We kids are all going off to school from 1 September through 12 June next year."

"Harry, Jean, and I have talked about taking a year off and traveling around the world on a second honeymoon. While we love our work, patients are just that, we have no emotional ties with them. As for our neighbors, none of us is unfriendly, but we're not close either. We have no living relatives we know of. I guess what I'm saying is that we could sell the practice and move easily." Dan said and Jean agreed with her husband.

Harry pulled a long piece of parchment from a folder and waved his hand over it. Copies of the parchment appeared in front of the others.

"This is a list of the properties that I own. If you touch one with your finger, it will give you a mental picture of the place along with a description. The description includes what is close to the property. Close means the surrounding 25 miles. Ragnok, Hooknose, and Dobby say all the places are safe and well maintained. Each place has at least two elves, or will have, when the wards are crossed. I'll need to know where you want to go so I can key you into the wards, and set a portal to the Manor. Portal travel is neat… you simply walk through an arch or door and into the other end. Their limitation is that I must have been at both locations. This is old magic long lost to wizards," Harry explained to his new family.

"Harry if I understand you correctly, you could go to Marauder Isle in the Bahamas and set up portals between the cottage and here. We walk through and are there in the nice warm climate. No long flights and expense are needed." Dan said looking delighted at the possibility.

"Exactly Dan."

"I'm learning to really love magic Jean. Not but a day or so ago we had Hermione, and now we have a son." Dan said as he wiped tears from his eyes. He was not alone as the others did as well. Dan simply said what they all had been thinking.

Ragnok entered the chamber and told Harry that once he took control of the Manor and the wards all the others would be updated and refreshed. He also told them this ability was quite rare but not unheard of in the Goblin Nation.

"Harry your bond is complete, and you may leave at any time. However, you are now back in real time so consider that." Ragnok told them.

"Ragnok what time is it and is Ollivander's open?" Harry asked.

"It's 1852h and Ollivander's is open until 2000h."

"May I set up a portal between the room next to Hooknose's office and the Granger home?" Harry asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Thank you Master Ragnok," Harry said with a smile that showed no teeth. "If you have a moment, I have important business to discuss."

"What do you need Lord Potter?"

Harry showed Ragnok a list that read:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort's Horcruxes _

_Harry scar – gone in the afterlife_

_T. M. Riddle's diary – in the possession of Harry Potter_

_Salazar Slytherin's locket – in the possession of Harry Potter_

_Salazar Slytherin's Ring – Gaunt shack Little Hangleton_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup – LeStrange vault Gringotts Bank on center beam_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem – Hogwarts Room of Requirement (Come and Go Room)_

_Voldemort's snake Nagini - ? It may not be one yet as he has no body._

"Two questions, can you destroy these and what would it cost me?" Harry asked expecting the worst.

"Yes we can destroy them without harming the container. If the cup is there, the vault is yours by right of discovery. We will take care of these for one-half of the money in the vault plus any Goblin made items except those you have listed here." Ragnok stated in full business mode.

"Agreed," Harry said and handed Ragnok two lead boxes and indicated they contained the diary and the locket.

Ragnok sent them to Hooknose's room and Harry quickly set up the portals then took Hermione to Ollivander's.

The old man said, "Welcome Lord and Lady Potter. I suspect you have come for Hermione's wand."

Harry sealed the shop and pulled the shades then said, "Hermione meet Myrddin Ambrosius Emrys also known as Merlin. Merlin we're fully bonded so don't screw around, measure her power, and let her pick a wand. Her primary wand is elder with a Griffin feather, basilisk heartstring, and Hungarian Horntail blood core."

"I'm going to kick Godric ass all over the place. I told him not to make you a smart ass young snot." The man known as Garrick Ollivander retorted.

"Give him a break, I'm the son of a Marauder what else should you expect," Harry smirked.

"Alright Harry," Merlin said and waved his hand over Hermione. "Bloody hell girl you're a 932 on the Michelen scale and a 421 on the Merlin scale. I'll be back in a moment."

"Well I promised you'd meet Merlin. What do you think?" Harry asked, being curious.

"He's a bit strange but I like him. Why didn't he put Voldemort down in the last war?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"He's here but not here really. He can provide wands, but cannot interfere with us other than that, love." Harry answered truthfully and she knew it.

"I guess that makes sense but what a waste of power."

Harry doubled over in laughter until she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hermione the Michelen scale tops out at 1000 and the Merlin scale at 500. These are nonlinear scales meaning you're eleven and nearly as powerful as Merlin ever was. Although I'm more powerful, when you factor in skill and experience he would clean my clock. Remember these two things, what you read is the author's opinion and teachers never teach all they know." Harry stated firmly.

"But Harry text book must be accurate and therefore right."

"Not only no, but hell no, they are not always right! Read your first year Charms book again and think about the levitation charm. The book gives you the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_ and the swish and flick wand movement. Now tell me it's the only way to levitate something." A frustrated Harry replied,

She ducked her head and replied, "You're right of course. I guess what you're saying is that the books give us an idea of what we can do, and one way it can be done."

"True, but it's limiting if that's all you rely on. _Bombardia _is one way to cause something to explode. Another way is to picture the effect you want and let your magic do the rest. The second way uses less magic, and using a wand provides a better focus. You also need to consider that textbooks are approved by the teacher, school board, and Ministry. That is three different and sometime opposing views that make a compromise that is not always in the best interest of the student. However, it allows them more control over what you learn, unless you research. That is another problem since the Ministry can control what book stores sell and what public libraries can provide, unless you have access to old family libraries."

Merlin returned and handed Hermione a wand. Hermione used _Lumos _and got a light not quite a bright as her original wand.

"That should do nicely for school. I suggest you use it in your off hand. That will help you learn to use two wands at the same time. Grandson, Rick says you're doing fine so it may be awhile before a review. Your parents are happy to have their daughter finally, and your children are getting excited about coming here. Fate is happy but she can get bitchy in a hurry. Destiny said to remind you to ask about Voldemort's vault since you conquered him. Seizing it will make it difficult for him to recruit Death Eaters. I'd tell you to be good but there is no sense wasting the breath to say something that is impossible for you to do." Merlin said in a haughty way showing he could be a prankster if he wanted.

Harry and Hermione went back to the bank and asked about Voldemort's vault. The records showed it was Harry's by right of conquest. Harry sent Madam Bones a note stating the Aurors now had ₲5 million for armor and other equipment and said that is all it could be used for. From the bank, they went to Potter Manor and Harry set a portal to the Grangers.

They walked through the portal and told the adult Grangers where they had been. As a family, they decided to go back and check out the Manor while Harry took care of the wards. The head elf, Missy, introduced herself and agreed to show them around saying they could have any apartment except the master suite.

Harry was shown the door that lead to the primary ward stone. He wasn't sure how far he walked, but it seemed close to ¼ mile. Missy told him to place both hands on the stone, and he saw the indentations and did as she said. Upstairs the lights flickered then went off for several seconds. When they came back on, they were much brighter.

"Master Harry has taken control of his heritage, including this home and all of his wards throughout the world. Lady Potter, I will bring Master Harry to your suite. He will need your magic to help him recover. The wards haven't had Potter magic to refresh them in over ten years," Missy said almost sobbing.

Hermione went to the Master suite and turned back the covers and top sheet on the large canopy bed. Missy appeared, carrying a sleeping Harry. She placed him gently on the bed.

"Mistress he is just asleep and is otherwise fine. You need to get undressed and cuddle him, so he can feel your magic. I'll lock the door and tell the parents what is happening. He'll be hungry when he wakes up. If you'll tell me what he likes to eat, I'll have it under a warming charm in your dining room."

Hermione told the elf Harry like Pizza, Kidney Pie, and Treacle Tart. She cuddled up to Harry's back and held him close blending her body to his to provide maximum skin contact. She felt her magic being drawn into her husband. Since it didn't seem to drain her or make her tired so she didn't worry about it and closed her eyes.

She felt Harry move her arm that was wrapped around him.

"HJ you need rest."

"Unless I want to sleep in a wet bed, I need the loo, and I'm starving." A sleepy Harry replied.

She kissed his cheek and unwrapped herself from around him. Naked as a Jaybird Harry almost ran into the bathroom. After doing his business, he slipped on a bathrobe. Hermione showed him where the food was.

"Remind me to thank Missy in the morning love," Harry said and shared his food with his wife.

She talked him into going back to bed since it was midnight, and he agreed. This time he spooned up to her bare back, which was how Missy found them at 0600.

"Master Harry it is time to get up sir. Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. If you wish to attend the trials and see Madam Bones first you need to be at the Ministry by 0730h sir."

"Thank you Missy and thanks for dinner last night it was excellent and just what I wanted and needed." A grateful but tired Harry said.

"You also need a large breakfast sir."

"Yes little mother," Harry said and sniggered as the little elf blushed before she disappeared.

"Harry you shouldn't embarrass her. She is only looking out for you." Hermione chastised her husband.

"Hermione I was teasing and I'm sure she knew it. I'm sure she went through the same thing with Dad. From what I've been able to tell, he was a little hellion and a brat until his sixth year at school. Well, we had better get showers. I believe yours is through that door past the walk-in closet. Mine is on the other side." Harry finished eating and told his wife.

"What if I want to shower with my husband?"

"Yours or mine it doesn't matter to me. You wash my back and I'll wash your front that seems fair to me." Harry replied causing her to blush.

"Maybe later you prat," Hermione said and stuck her tongue out then swayed her hips as she walked away from him.

_Damn I can't wait until our bodies get older. Oh well, no use __hav__in__g__ these kinds of thoughts when your body is too young to do anything about it,_ Harry thought.

After breakfast, they walked through a portal to Madam Bones' office.

"Good morning Madam Bones," A cheerful Harry said.

"Good morning HJ it looks like you're ready to set the Wizengamot on its ear." A grinning Madam Bones replied.

"Did you get the word I have both the Lestranges seats now?" Harry asked his business manner showing.

"Yes, when we get Sirius freed there will be two more. Do you have your paperwork from Ragnok?" Madam Bones said, returning his business manner back at him.

"Yes, Ma'am, do you need it now?"

"No Harry, we'll let Croaker ask for it. Since Dumbledore is incarcerated, Croaker is the senior Warlock. He will also act as the prosecutor so things could get interesting, since he is the head of the Department of Mysteries. It said that he is more powerful than Dumbledore but doesn't flaunt it. I do know he stays in the background, and no one knows what he does." She reverted to her informational manner.

"I suppose you've asked?" Harry asked indicating he was just curious.

"Actually I haven't it's just not done with Unspeakables. It's time to head to the courtroom, and present your letters. The first trial is scheduled for 0830h, and it will be Pettigrew, followed by Sirius Black. There will probably be a break then Snape's trial," Amy informed the two preteens.

"Fawkes!"

The Phoenix flashed in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and said, "We might as well make an entrance," Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder then called him a show off.

"Actually it's a symbol that I stand for the light not dark Hermione," Harry told his wife.

Amelia led them into the courtroom and sat with Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers on her right. The Grangers were asked to sit on her left for the first session.

The Bomb Drops

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 5 August 1991, session of the Wizengamot. As some of you may not know, our current Chief Warlock is incarcerated and therefore, is ineligible for attending this session. Since I am the Senior Warlock, the Chief Warlock's duties fall to me. For those who do not know me I am called Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries. I see Madam Bones is here with several guests and ask that she introduce them." Croaker stated bringing the session to order.

"Thank you Croaker, to my immediate right is Lord Harry James Potter, the 37th Earl of Hogsmeade. Next to him is his betrothed, Countess in her own right Hermione Jean Granger. To my left is Baron Daniel Granger and his wife Baroness Jane Granger, Lady Hermione's parents. All are under the protection of the House of Potter. I am Lord Potter's magical guardian and hold his proxy for the Potter seats on this body. As such, they have every right to attend and speak, but not to vote. At this time, I present to you the paperwork to prove my words Croaker, and to have Lord Earl Potter installed as is his right."

All that was heard were gasps then silence as Amelia's statement sunk in while Croaker reviewed the paperwork.

"Madam Bones, as I'm sure you know. Everything is in order. However, you failed to state Lord Potter's full title, which I am required to do at this time. Lord Earl Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin welcome to this August body. Would you like to say anything or ask a question at this time, sir?" Croaker asked in the formal way.

Harry stood and said, "Actually Croaker, I am wondering where our magical brethren are. I have read all seven books of law and studied the first three closely. Book one, page three grants seats on this body to all magical beings. I see no centaurs, werewolves, vampires, or any other of our magical brethren. IF there is a non-magical representative as is required, would you identify yourself please? Book 3, the last page, in fact, states clearly that no law may be added to the first three books that conflict with them.

Yes, laws may be brought up to modern standards. The last four books conflict with this statement, with the laws passed since Minister Fudge took over being the worst and most restrictive. The endmost statement in book three clearly says, this body now may only act as a court until the offending laws are stricken from the books, sir." Harry announced, effectively neutering the Wizengamot as a legislative body.

Croaker looked at Harry with a new respect then said, "Lord Potter is correct in what he says, so mote it be. Madam Bones, Lady Longbottom, I ask you to form a committee and review the last four books of law, and this committee will have seven members. I recommend you start with the book seven, and work back to book three, and then recommend to this court which laws should be stricken. I volunteer to be one of the committee's members. Lord Potter, I must say it gives me great satisfaction to see young people take an interest in the law is there anything you wish to add?"

"Yes sir, as heir to the four Hogwarts Founders, I declare the Hogwarts Board of Governors null and void. Their service is appreciated but no longer required, since I own the school and am the Earl of Hogsmeade. Thank you for your time and giving me a chance to speak." Harry smiled and sat down thinking _take that you bastards._

"You are quite welcome sir. It has been most enlightening. Is there anyone else who wishes to speak? Lord Potter you are hereby installed as a member of this body. As you know, you may attend any, and all, sessions, but you may not vote until you reach the age of seventeen, so mote it be. In my opinion, you have made a wise decision in choosing your proxy holder. Now we have trials to judge, too many, in fact, for one session. I will act as the prosecutor, and all trials will involve the use of a truth serum developed by the Department of Mysteries. Some trials may use memory projection developed by the same Department."

Trial of Peter Pettigrew

An obviously scared Peter Pettigrew was dragged into the courtroom and chained in the defendant's chair. Croaker nodded, and a wizard forced Peter Pettigrew's mouth open and poured a potion in, then he stepped back.

Croaker began the questioning, "What is your name?"

"Peter Marcus Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

Yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Was Sirius Black a part of the plot to kill the Potters?"

"No"

"Did Sirius Black kill the twelve Muggles?"

"No"

"Who did?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Sirius found me and I knew he wanted to kill me. I accused him of killing James and Lily, knowing this would cause him to hesitate since making me the secret keeper was his idea. I cut off a finger, and then blew a gas line. I changed into my rat animagus form and escaped through the sewers."

"Where have you been living since then?"

"I wandered around for three years looking for a light family that was poor enough to want a rat for a child's pet. I settled at the Burrow and let Percy Weasley find me. His parents said he could keep me."

"Did any of the Weasleys know who you were?"

"I don't think so, but Arthur was getting suspicious, since I lived longer than most rats but showed no magical abilities."

"Is Voldemort dead?"

"No"

What happened to his wand?"

"I have it hidden."

"Where?"

"In Lord Voldemort's vault at Gringotts, only he or I can access that vault."

"He is dead why keep it?"

"The dark lord is not dead he is immortal and cannot be killed."

Hoping to trip him up, Croaker asked, "Was Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No but his brother Regulus was until he was killed by the dark lord."

"Is it possible to be Imperiused into becoming a Death Eater?"

"No, you must accept the dark lord and the mark willingly."

"How do you gain your mark?"

"You must torture, rape, and kill at least three Muggles or wizards."

"Who else do you know that are Death Eaters?"

"Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe Senior, Gibbon, Goyle Senior, Igor Karkaroff, the LeStrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers, Walden Macnair, and Yaxley."

"Do you know others that refused to serve Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Davis, Greengrass, Zabini, and others refused Malfoy, but escaped before the dark lord could kill them."

Croaker then stated, "My Lords and Ladies I have no further questions of this piece of trash Death Eater. Please vote his innocence or guilt, a vote of guilty requires a death sentence in accordance to law book two."

The guilty vote was unanimous with no one abstaining.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty by this court and are sentenced to the Veil. You will be removed from this court, and the sentence will be carried out immediately. A projection of your execution will be available for ten days to those who wish to view it. I feel the next case is a waste of time but an innocent man deserves his day before this court, and he will have it."

Trial of Sirius Black

After a five minute break during which Harry asked to speak to Croaker during lunch, he watched as his godfather was led in and asked to sit in a comfortable chair.

Croaker announced, "This court is now in session, and once again I will act as the prosecutor. Mr. Sirius Black will you willingly submit to a Department of Mysteries developed truth serum?"

"Yes sir, I will." Sirius said and opened his mouth and accepted the potion.

"Please state your name."

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Do you know why he was chosen?"

"Everyone would expect it to be me or Remus Lupin, so I suggested Peter."

"Why were you arrested?"

"I went after Peter Pettigrew and found him… When the Aurors found me, I was laughing at the audacity of a weak wizard besting a qualified Auror. The next thing I remember is waking up in Azkaban."

"Are you Harry Potter's godfather?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you take care of him first?"

"When I arrived Hagrid already had Harry saying he was under Dumbledore's orders to retrieve him if he was alive. I couldn't fight Hagrid without hurting Harry. Hagrid isn't known for performing much magic, so I offered him my motorcycle and took off hunting Peter. That night I made the biggest mistake of my life and one I will never forgive myself for. Although I was grieving and angry with Peter and myself, I should have taken care of Harry first. But I wasn't thinking straight, and never had a trial. If I had, the fact I am Harry's godfather would have proven I could not betray him or James and Lily."

"What do you want to do if you are set free?"

"First I want to see Harry and explain what happened. Hopefully, he will not shun me for not doing right by him. Then I plan to get the best possible attorney's and sue Crouch, Dumbledore, and the Ministry. While in Azkaban, my cousin Bellatrix constantly taunted me with the fact that she and others had a trial, and I didn't. Her other favorite, was how so many Death Eaters bought their freedom from Fudge and Umbridge."

"What about Pettigrew?"

"I overheard Aurors saying he was sentenced to the veil. If that had not happened, it is a job for the Aurors not me."

"Lords and Ladies I have no further questions for this man. I ask that you now vote for his innocence or guilt."

The innocence vote was unanimous with no one abstaining. So Croaker continued, "Mr. Sirius Black you are found innocent and awarded ₲12,000 per year plus ₲36,000 per year in treble damages totaling ₲480,000. However, if you accept this amount you will be unable to sue the Ministry. This does not mean that you cannot sue individuals."

"I accept the award and the condition you named," Sirius replied.

"Very well Mr. Black you may take the Black seat on this court. You are your father's sole heir, and head of the House of Black."

Harry smiled and asked that they make room for Sirius to sit between him and Amelia.

"Sirius no apology is necessary. What happened to you was done by one manipulative old bastard in an attempt to see me broken and weak, so he could come to my rescue. I suggest you get your suit filed this afternoon, as I intend to take him for everything he has. I see Remus in the audience so take him with you after lunch. When you're finished, call for my elf Dobby, he'll lead the two of you to Potter Manor. Now I need to I need to introduce you to my betrothed and her parents. Sirius this is my lovely betrothed Countess Hermione Jean Potter, her parents Baron Daniel Granger and Baroness Jean Granger are on Lady Amelia Bones' left." Harry said with a lopsided smile James wore when he was pulling a prank.

"What, Harry you're only eleven?" Sirius stated the obvious.

"I'll explain this evening after dinner, Croker is calling the next case so hush you old dog."

Sirius frowned but shut up deciding he would get the answers he wanted later.

Snape's Trial

Snape was brought in and chained to the chair then given the truth serum and Croaker began the questioning.

"What is your name?" "Severus Tobias Snape"

"Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes"

"Are you a spy?" "Yes"

"For which side?" "The dark lord's"

"What is your mission?"

"I was to provide Dumbledore information too late to act on, and to reduce the number of potions NEWT students to weaken the Aurors and St. Mungo's. When Potter came to school, I was to weaken him by raping his mind using Legilimency under the guise of teaching Occlumency."

"Are you saying Voldemort knew he would be killed since he expected to kill Harry Potter?"

"No, he left me a letter telling me what to do if the Potter brat survived."

"How did you fool Dumbledore?"

"I told him I was sorry for giving the dark lord the prophecy since he chose to go after Lily Potter. I told him Lily and I were friends as children, and that I loved her, as if I could love the mudblood slut that married Potter."

"This man has admitted to being a traitor so no vote is necessary. Aurors remove him from my sight and send him through the veil. This court will is in recess until 1300, Lord Potter, and party please join me for lunch in the Department of Mysteries." Croaker said as everyone felt his aura and the coldness it brought.

"Yes sir, but I have one more guest I would like to add, Mr. Remus Lupin." Harry said gently.

"Very well Lord Potter, I have no problem with that." Croaker replied.

An Enlightening Lunch

After a short reunion with Remus, they followed Croaker to the Department of Mysteries. In his office, Croaker gave them lunch menus, as they sat around his conference table. Harry stood and told his story from the last time line. He included the prophecy and Dumbledore's manipulations. There were tears in everyone's eyes when he reached the part about the final battle.

**Authors Note: For those who want to know the prophecy read The Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 37 (I think) by Joann Rowling.**

"Croaker could you have Sirius and Remus checked for memory modification by Dumbledore. If what I believe is true, then everyone who works at Hogwarts also needs checked. I will be willing to pay for this service. Actually, Madam Bones needs checked as does Lady Longbottom, since they were on my parents list as people meant to raise me." Harry replied, trying hard to keep his anger in check.

"There will be no payment Lord Potter I have been trying to build a case against Dumbledore for over ten years. If what you suspect is true, he will damn sure go down hard. Now I have an offer for you, your wife, Sirius, and Remus. How would you four like to become Unspeakables? Remember as an Unspeakable the Ministry cannot touch you, and you have more authority than an Auror without their limitations. You will still go to Hogwarts, but will receive additional training in a hidden wing of the castle. You will set your OWLs the end of first year, and NEWTs the end of the second year."

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded. He answered Croaker, "We'll set our OWLs in December and NEWTs in June instead if that's alright with you."

"Agreed, welcome to the club what about you two?" Croaker asked Sirius and Remus.

Both men agreed. They had been Aurors in the first war. However, they didn't like the fact that they couldn't put down Death Eaters permanently until the last six months before the war was over. The adults except Amelia were sent to the medical facility while Harry and Hermione joined Amy in the courtroom.

Malfoys, Fudge, and Umbitch trials

"This court will now come to order. The first trial on the docket is that of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, please escort Mr. Malfoy in."

Once Malfoy was in the chair and the truth serum administered Croaker began his questions.

"What is your name?" "Lucius Araxes Malfoy."

"Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes"

"Did you take the mark willingly?" "Yes that is the only way to earn it."

"How did you escape justice after Voldemort was killed?" "I gave Fudge ₲1 million to free me, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"You bribed the Minister?" "Yes, the greedy bastard."

"Who else did you bribe and why?" "Fudge, and Umbridge to get restrictive legislation passed and cut the DMLE's budget. The dark lord will return, and it will be easier to take down the Ministry next time. I used bribes to entice Umbridge to kill some people who were opposed to certain legislation."

"Is your wife a Death Eater?" "No, she is little more than a nice looking toy. She is not smart enough to be a Death Eater but was needed to produce an heir."

"What are your plans for your son?" "To train him to be a Death Eater if the dumb ass can learn to keep his mouth shut and develop at least mediocre skills."

"That is all the questions I have for this man and now call for a vote."

A unanimous vote sent Lucy through the veil. After a five-minute break, Fudge's trial was called to order.

"What is your name?" "Cornelius Oswald Fudge?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes, and I still support the dark lord."

"Did you knowingly take bribes?" "Of course, it's one of the nicer perks of being Minister."

"Did you know it was treason to do so?" "Yes"

"Did Voldemort give you a mission?" "Yes, to weaken the Ministry, so he could walk in and take over when the time is right."

"This man has confessed to being a traitor so no vote is necessary. Aurors take this traitor straight to the veil."

Umbridge's trial went as fast as the other two. She admitted to killing three Wizengamot members, as well as being a Death Eater, and she was sent through the veil.

"We now have several marked Death Eaters to provide trials for. I suggest we break into three 9 person courts led by Madam Bones, Lady Longbottom, and me." Croaker stated and it was seconded by Lady Longbottom. The vote was once again unanimous and Croaker declared today's session over.

Croaker led Harry, Hermione, and Amy through a back door into his office. Harry and Hermione were curious as to what the Department of Mysteries healers had found.

End Chapter 2


	11. 10 Life Times Seven 3

**Life Times Seven 3**

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

C**hapter 5 - Family, a Trial, and Hogwarts Changed**

Croaker led the two witches and wizard to the medical unit and introduced them to the head healer named Thomas Montgomery.

"Lord Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin had several gaps in their memories that have been restored." The head healer reported.

"Lady Potter your parents also had memory gaps and their magic bound. The good news for both of you is that it can be fixed. The bad news is that they must remain here for the next four days taking a regime of potions. They were squibs rather than non-magicals so they can now see magical places and brew potions if they learn how." Healer Montgomery stated.

"When can we see our family, and when may Sirius and Remus leave here?" Harry asked his magic beginning to flare. Hermione took his left hand to calm him down.

"You can see your families now. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin can leave now as well."

"Thank you Healer Montgomery, were you able to discover who did this to them?" A calmer asked.

"Yes, it was one Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry, please settle down love," Hermione pleaded as magic swirled around the young man. Croaker and Healer Montgomery were shocked at the power that radiated from the young boy. It suddenly retreated.

"If that old bastard isn't sent through the veil, I'll kill him myself. No one attacks the House of Potter and lives. As I say, so shall it be!" Harry stated and the magic confirmed his vow.

"Lord Potter, do you realize you have just called a blood feud against House Dumbledore?"

"Yes Croaker and I will carry it out if necessary. That old fucker has no idea what he is up against in me. Any chance of us being allies against Voldemort just went down the drain." Harry answered and drew his magic back in.

Sirius and Remus stopped and said they would see them later at home. They were on the way to the bank and an attorney's office. Harry and Hermione went to visit her parents.

"Mum, Dad how do you feel?" A concerned Hermione asked.

"Hermione I must admit I've felt better, but I've also felt worse. I suppose you've been told we need to be here four days." Emma replied indicating there were places she would rather be.

"Yes Mum, Harry and I, will visit every day of course." Hermione told her mother and hugged her tight.

"Did they find out who did this to us?" Dan asked.

"Yes sir, it was Dumbledore." An angry Harry answered.

"And my husband called a blood feud if the old bastard doesn't get sent through the veil." Hermione said showing her support for what Harry did.

"What does that mean Hermione?" A curious Dan Granger asked.

"Dad, if Dumbledore gets off, he and Harry, will fight to the death. Then Harry has a right to go after all of Dumbledore's family and allies." Hermione said now in her teaching mode.

"Harry was that a good idea? Power is not everything in a fight, son. Experience wins more often than brute force." Dan said showing his worry.

"That's true Dan, but I got experience in combat magic before I returned. My trainers were Merlin, Gryffindor, Arthur Pendragon, Galahad, Gwain, and Lancelot plus some others. In muggle combat, I was trained by the likes of Asahina Yasunaga, Motonobu, Ikeda Nobuteru, and five Ninja's. I can also hit the center bull at 2,000 meters with a Barrett M107 .50 caliber sniper rifle. Dumbledore only thinks he is all-powerful, but he is actually not. Once a blood feud is declared, anything goes." Harry said and opened his lightweight jacket.

Harry continued, "This is a .40 Caliber automatic special, made by Beretta with a built in laser sight. The bullet will hit within one-half inch of where the dot appears on the target out to 25 meters. General Patton laughed and said 'it's foolish to bring a stick, meaning wand, to a gunfight."

"Harry wizards are not supposed to use a muggle gun, that's one of the reasons for the Statute of Secrecy." Hermione said surprised at what Harry was carrying.

"That's true my lovely wife. However, it does not apply to Unspeakables." Harry answered with a smile.

"You are very devious my husband. I suppose it's one of the reasons you agreed to join the Department of Mysteries."

"That and they provide the best training available love," He replied still smiling.

"Harry James Potter we are not training before school starts. We're going on vacation with family." She stated firmly, hands on hips, right hip slung out, and the dreaded look on her face. There was only one acceptable and Harry knew it.

"Yes dear," He replied.

"Mooney the pup is whipped already," Sirius quipped.

"Much like Prongs was Paddy."

"Like you two have so much experience with married life. One thinks a furry little problem means he's not suitable to date or find a wife. The other thinks he's a player and God's gift to women, and has been out of the loop for ten years. If I remember correctly, a certain Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts is quite a looker. Hermione, what's her name?" Harry snarked.

Hermione winked at Harry and answered, "Bathsheda Emily Babbling and she is one of the hottest teachers there and quite single."

"Emily is a professor now? Bloody hell we dated after school, and I was waiting to propose to her when the war settled down." Sirius stated.

"Better late than never mutt" Remus added.

"Shut it fur ball," was all that Sirius could come back with.

"Remus when you get to the bank, tell them I sent you and ask for Ragnok. They have a cure for your furry little problem. It may cost you 1,000₲ for the cure and for them to certify it was successful." Harry told his pseudo uncle.

"You wouldn't joke about that Harry," a hopeful Remus asked.

"Hell no, I'm serious. Well actually, I'm his godson oh woe is me. Now you two get out and go take care of business. Madam Bones will provide an escort until word gets out that Padfoot is a free man." Harry stated making it sound like an order.

After a short visit with their family, the healer ran them out of the medical facility to meet Croaker. They were surprised to see Ollivander sitting in Croaker's office.

"Come in and sit down you two. Ollie's been telling me about your power levels. We need to keep that under wraps until I can get all of my people checked out again. Finding a frigging Death Eater in our midst is not good news. Apparently, our vow of secrecy has a loophole in it. Madam Bones is going through the same thing, and refused to be Minister of Magic until that problem is solved. Amos Diggory has been appointed as Interim Minister until 15 September with Arthur Weasley as his Undersecretary. If it wasn't for that harpy wife of Arthur's he would make a good Undersecretary on a permanent basis." Croaker was now showing his Unspeakable business side.

"If I might suggest have them both checked for potions and memory modification by Gringotts Bank. I don't know Diggory, but Molly Weasley doesn't hesitate to use potions and love potions are her specialty." Harry replied in his business manner as well.

Croaker sent off and interoffice memo then said, "The Department of Mysteries and DMLE have booked the time chamber from 1415h to 0615h every Saturday from 7 September through 7 December. That will give you 14 months of training and the Aurors the same. If we do the same between January and May, we can get you almost three years training in one school year. I suggest you take the 2145h to 0615h shift and we'll make sure you're well rested before you leave the chamber."

Harry and Hermione agreed then they discussed what would be covered in the training, they arranged to be tested on 23 August. They stopped to see their family. They were told that the Grangers would be sleeping until the next morning, so the two went back to Potter Manor.

Sirius arrived without Remus saying, "Wolfie has to stay overnight, I've never seen him this happy. And now pup you have some explaining to do."

Harry and Hermione told Sirius about Dora and Teddy and added details to the former time line. The threesome decided Sirius would raid a muggle graveyard and swap all Riddle family bones with muggle bones to be safe. One problem they had was what to do about Moldyshorts with Peter dead. Harry then told Padfoot about the time chamber so he could schedule those times.

"Pup the weakest Death Eater in Azkaban is a man named Davy Jones. He's a cat animagus, and he could escape on the boat during normal shift change. An Unspeakable tracking charm could be used to track him and a compulsion charm could be used to insure he seeks out Voldy." Sirius said showing his serious side.

"That could work. We'll run it by Croaker during our next meeting. I want that son of a bitch taken out as soon as possible so I can get on with my life without looking over my shoulder all the damn time." Harry said back in his business mode.

"Language, Harry."

"Yes dear."

Sirius told them about filing the lawsuits against Dumbledore, Fudge, Barty Crouch Sr., and Millicent Bagnold. Before he could say anything else, the Daily Prophet arrived.

They read the headlines in the thickest paper they had seen.

**Sirius Black Innocent**

**Peter Pettigrew Guilty**

**Fudge, Malfoy, Umbridge Guilty**

**Harry Potter Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin and 37th Earl of Hogsmeade**

**Lord Potter Betrothed**

**Forty-one Death Eaters Arrested and Assets Frozen by Wizengamot**

**Law Books Four through Seven Stricken, Old Laws Remain**

**Lord Potter Declares Blood Feud with House Dumbledore**

**Amos Diggory Interim Minister**

**Arthur Weasley Interim Undersecretary?**

The articles were honest and to the point a new thing for the Daily Prophet. Sirius wondered about the question marks and Harry told him it was because of Molly. He then added that Amos and Arthur would be checked for potions.

"What happens when they find them?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius that is up to Arthur not us, but at least it will be recorded and she will be warned." Harry replied showing his dislike of Molly Weasley.

"If the bitch tries potions on us she best hope for Azkaban. No one messes with my husband," Hermione stated leaving no doubt she would take Molly out.

"Are there any Weasleys you two like?" Sirius asked.

"Arthur is a good and honest man, Bill is cool and smart, Charlie is a Dragon Handler, and I don't know him well. Percy is a by the rules git and should have been in Slytherin. The twins are pranksters but border on being bullies depending on your perspective. Ron and Ginny are a waste of oxygen. He's a jealous woe is me git, and she is a fan girl stalker." Harry gave his honest evaluation of what he knew.

"Harry they may be different in this time line." Sirius stated indicating he hoped it was true.

"Sirius why would you think that, they have been raised the same old way to this point. The only changes made before I came back were the Dursleys. I'll agree that changes have been made since 30 July but not before that." Harry stated coldly not thinking the Weasley had changed.

"Hermione was he this way in the old time stream?" Sirius asked hoping for a no answer.

"Somewhat Sirius, but he's right at least about the Weasleys. If the twins don't change their ways and soon after school starts, they're in for a world of hurt. They'll find out what the son of Prongs and his wife can and are willing to do. Now tell us what happened at the bank," She demanded.

"Remus and I got our missing memories back, and I was installed as Lord Baron Black. I redid my will naming Harry my heir, and cancelled all outstanding marriage contracts. I disinherited Bella, and threw her out of the family keeping the dowry and demanding the bride price back. I got by with that since her husband is a Death Eater. The memory, compulsion, and other charms placed by Dumbledore were enough that I'll declare a Blood Feud with House Dumbledore the next Wizengamot session. I also asked Ragnok if anything could be done for Frank and Alice Longbottom. Unfortunately it's just too late for them to be helped." A sad Sirius replied.

"Sirius I asked about that and Ragnok is right. It's their time to go on and their bodies are breaking down. All that can be done is to make them as comfortable as possible and bring Neville into our group. That's another thing that can be laid at the feet of Dumbledore," Harry said struggling to control his anger.

"I wonder what the hell his problem is?" Sirius asked not being able to think of a reason for what Albus did.

"Ego primarily Padfoot, he needs to be the savior of the wizarding world. Add the fact that Nick Flamel refuses to give him access to the Elixir of Life and his age, you have the current situation. Anything other than getting him out of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock position, and off the ICW will be pure gravy. I give him the fact he is one of the slipperiest bastards in the wizard world. Now tell us how you propose to sit the Wizengamot since it's only a court now?" Harry asked after giving Sirius a reasonable answer.

"I'm giving Madam Bones my proxy until that's solved, and will take my seat when the full sessions are restarted." Sirius replied.

"Good move. Now tell us how you stayed in good enough shape to be walking around with at least an indication of sanity." Harry said in a tone just short of a demand.

"I called Kreacher at night and ordered him to bring me food. I had Kreacher install a false wall. Behind it I hid my food and blankets. I also spent over 20 hours a day as Padfoot but acted almost as nuts as the rest of them. The little bastard didn't want to serve me but had no choice. Trading him to Lucy was genius Harry." Sirius replied the barked a laugh.

"What are you going to about Andromeda and Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"I brought Andy and 'Dora back into the family then gave Andy her dowry. Cissy is out on her own now. I never liked that bitch. She's not as nuts a Bella, but she is a piece of work. From what Ragnok says, she'll be able to afford a small apartment, food, and second-hand clothes. I can picture her son, Draco, I believe, in second hand robes at Hogwarts. The Death Eater families have their tuition paid through the fifth year, so they can get their O levels, unless they get expelled. After that they're on their own." Sirius replied indicating he could not care less about the Death Eaters families, or what happened to them.

"The school will be in for some huge wake up calls come 1 September. Godric taught me how to install some neat wards that stop several curses and freeze the caster. Snape would have really been pissed to find out this taking of points and other punishments would have been disallowed unless it was fair. We need to meet with Minerva. I want Binns and Filch gone, and some new or old courses taught. She'll be shocked when I tell her a way around Tom Riddle's curse on Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll leave Peeves alone, as long as he doesn't prank firsties and straightens up his language. A night in the Chamber of Secrets worrying about a sixty eight foot basilisk should bring him around to my way of thinking." Harry said with an evil smile that made Sirius shudder.

They spent the next three days visiting their families, arranging meetings, and relaxing. Remus was a changed man although a bit put out with James about the ₲50,000. Sirius finally told him to suck it up that's what friends do for each other if they're able. The two Marauders finally bugged Harry to the point he used Levicorpus on both of them then packed their boxers with ice.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU TWO WHAT HAPPENED. IF IT'S MEANT TO HAPPEN IT WILL!"

"Alright damnit please let us down," Sirius begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with peanut butter on it," Remus begged also.

"Maybe."

"Pretty please with peanut butter and strawberry jelly on it," they sobbed.

"Only if you vow to shut up about that subject and make Hermione what she wants as well." Harry stated.

"We agree."

"The son of Prongs 1 Wolfie and Mutt 0," Harry said as he dropped them in the swimming pool.

"Did you two learn anything," Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes we learned it's time for a prank war," Remus answered.

"You want a war with someone trained by all four founders, Merlin, James, and Lily. I'll start on your obituary after you make our PBJs." Hermione asked snidely, her smirk showing.

"Remus she has a point."

"Sirius you know the rules."

"And you know rules are made to be broken. I believe that Shakespeare guy said 'discretion is the better part of valor' or something similar." Sirius said indicating it was time to let their prank go.

"I think Elvis sang a song you may want to remember before you decide on anything against us." Hermione told the two older men.

"We said nothing about you Hermione, and what song are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"If you think I won't help my husband in a prank war against you then the song really applies. It's called Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread. Quite appropriate I think." Hermione replied with a snigger.

Sirius and Remus looked at the grin on Harry's face and decided that maybe a prank war should be delayed until they got in better shape.

**Meeting Minerva McGonagall**

On 8 August, Remus and Sirius, flooed to the Headmistress' Office at Hogwarts. Shortly after they arrived, Harry and Hermione appeared in the office. Once Minerva got over her shock, she had tea and pastry delivered.

"Headmistress as the owner of this school I control the wards is why Hermione and I can shift through them. Did you receive the agenda as to what I wish to discuss?" Harry said getting straight to business.

"Yes Lord Potter I did, and must say I'm quite impressed with the range of subjects. Am I to assume that Albus will not be returning?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"That's a definite yes, the only reason his personal things are still here is I don't know what to do with them. And in informal settings please call us Harry and Hermione, Ma'am." Harry requested.

"Perhaps Aberforth would be willing to store them at least until we find out what is to happen with Albus." Minerva suggested.

"He doesn't want to talk to me but you're more than free to try. If that doesn't work then I suggest packing his things up and storing them here. My way around Tom Riddle's curse on Defense Against the Dark Arts is simple. Rename it to Defense and move the classroom then seal the old classroom door." Harry stated and then asked, "Hogwarts is that feasible?"

"_**Of course My Lord**_."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts, as you all can see Hogwarts is sentient and responds to me as the owner, and Earl of Hogsmeade. What about Binns and Filch? Filch should really get checked by Gringotts to see if he's a true squib or has had his magic bound like our family and us. If he is a squib, I suggest employment where he has no contact and control over students. I will not put up with his hatred for students, but don't want to destroy him either. Do you have a Potions professor lined up?" Harry continued his business manner.

"I haven't received an answer from Horace Slughorn yet." Minerva replied.

"I should have told you he won't do. A pedophile will not work in this school, and the wards I'm about to install would stop him from entry. That and I understand Mr. Slughorn is about to have several legal problems. It seems the word got out about memory modifications and the Goblins are making quite a bit of money a ₲1 a pop. If he hasn't been arrested yet, it's only a matter of time. I have a suggestion for Defense and History if you don't have them filled." Harry said shocking Minerva.

"Oh, who?"

"I think Sirius Black for Defense and Head of Slytherin, Remus Lupin for History and Head of House Gryffindor." Harry said with a sneaky smile.

"What? No way pup," The two old Marauders said.

"Look you two, it does several things and is a win-win situation. One if by Christmas you decide you really don't like the jobs it gives Minnie five months to find someone else instead of a couple of weeks. Two, you both know the subjects. You know who the potential dark students are and you can figure out if they can be saved. Three, it gives you something to do besides sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourselves." Harry stated with a challenging smirk.

"Minnie?" the Headmistress asked her brow wrinkling.

"Whoops, sorry Headmistress." Harry said contritely.

"Harry how old are you?" the Headmistress asked.

"Well husband, you damn sure put your foot in your mouth this time didn't you? And to think how well you were doing it's a real shame," Hermione quipped.

"Headmistress I need a wizard oath that what I tell you is between us and only us. I'll also need to check your Occlumency shields, otherwise I'm unable to answer that question. Believe me when I say I can only tell people I trust completely. My own oath will not allow anything but that," Harry said firmly.

After her oath and shield check, Harry told her the true story. Once she got over the shock, she pulled out a bottle of brandy, and added a shot to her tea then offered the bottle to the others.

"I can see why Ragnok suggested memory and potion checks. I regained a fair amount of things that I had forgotten, for lack of a better term. My next question is, what are you two going to do about classes?" Minerva asked.

"We plan on using clones that record the classes, do the homework and if there is something we don't know we'll attend the next class to get an answer. The clones will react somewhat like we would be expected to. They'll stay out of trouble, Hermione will make the top ten of the year, and I'll be mediocre until Tom Riddle is dead. I plan on straightening out Fred and George. I won't stop all pranks, as that's a part of the school, but I will not tolerate bullies either. We'll see how they'll take to a prank war from someone taught by Merlin and Godric as well as Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney.

The first night during the feast the Great Hall ceiling will suddenly show fireworks with sound and state Beware, the Son of Prongs and friend is in the building! The Marauders ride again, prank one and let the war begin. I hope that that will get them to leave the firsties alone since it didn't happen the last two years. I think if Sirius and Remus do a thumbs up at each other the twins will get curious enough to at least ask Remus about the Marauders. Of course when Hagrid's beard and hair turn white and Filius' hair turns orange for about fifteen minutes everyone will know there are serious pranksters in school." Harry said with as ear-to-ear smile.

"You would do that to poor Filius?" Minerva asked.

"If Albus was here I would do it to him and you, he would be orange and blue, and you would look good in pink I think." Harry stated with an evil smile.

"You turn me pink and so help me Lord Potter you'll have a prank war that you damn well don't want," Minerva said fiercely.

"You're sure you want your first day of class with firsties and they find you covered in catnip?" he asked coyly.

"You wouldn't," She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Prank wars are no holds barred within the limits that no one gets physically hurt and yes I would." Harry stated with an evil grin.

"Hey Min, don't look at us, Remus and I haven't even talked to them about pranks yet, there hasn't been time." Sirius said holding his hands in a sign of peace.

"Actually it was Mum's idea since it was her that got you in her seventh year." Harry stated waiting for Minerva's reaction.

Looking at Sirius and Remus Minerva said, "I always thought it was one of you two. Peter wasn't smart enough and Lily just wasn't the type," Minerva was in awe of the fact that her favorite student would do that to her.

"She was the power and brains behind the throne so to speak. Devious she was, lovely but quite demented when she put her mind to it and she often did." Remus said.

"We need to wrap this up, they're trying Dumbledore tomorrow. Headmistress here is a list of courses we believe need to be taught. Please keep in mind that many of them were taught before Dumbledore went along with the pureblood bullshit. Since we're under the old laws, we also need to teach to the old standards. I'll add enough to the budget to cover tutoring for those who need it but teaching to the lowest common denominator must stop. In addition, before I forget, we need to be damn sure that the books Dumbledore had in here are his and not the schools. The Potter books have already been reclaimed. I bet the old bastard was shocked when he tried to read the first one. Since he's alive, he didn't try to read the wrong ones. We really need to get Aberforth in here if for no other reason than to be sure he gets his family books." Harry said with a sigh.

"That may be enough reason to convince him to remove his brother's personal belongings." Minerva said hoping she could convince Aberforth.

"I hope so Minnie, I really do. You can tell him you have it on good authority that Grindelwald cast the curse that killed Ariana. Ariana and her mother told me that through Rowena." Harry said hoping it would relieve some of the pain Aberforth still had.

**The Dumbledore Trial**

They finished their discussion and returned to the Manor. Sirius and Remus decided to take the jobs at Hogwarts and contacted Croaker about a potions teacher for at least a year. Harry and Hermione decided they would go into Ravenclaw and protect Luna, and Neville would be a 'Puff. They asked Sirius to mention Harry had tried his Dad's wand with no success where Madam Longbottom could overhear it. Hopefully Neville might start the school year with a proper wand and gain some much-needed confidence.

Sirius and Remus already decided to encourage breaking down the house barriers by having open seating for all meals except the feasts. Cross-house clubs and competition would also be encouraged. The Death Eater spawn would find they would not be allowed in Hogwarts if they bore the mark. They also would find themselves expelled if they tried to hex someone in the halls.

**Ministry Courtroom 10 Dumbledore's Trial**

"The session of 10 August 1991 is now called to order. The first order of business is the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please bring in the prisoner."

Dumbledore was brought in and chained to the middle chair.

"Mr. Dumbledore you are charged with maliciously causing mental and physical abuse to a child, one Harry James Potter by placing him with muggles that you used compulsion charms and modified their memories. At least two charms on each of the Dursley family members were to make them hate Harry Potter and act upon that hate. You are also charged with sealing said parents wills, and naming yourself as said child's magical guardian, against the wishes as stated in his parents wills.

You are charged with theft in the amount of ₲1,861,280 in real monies, as well as certain properties, which you had no legal rights too. Those properties that can be assessed are valued at ₲5,632,980. However, some cannot be valued because of their uniqueness and age. You sir are also charged with memory modification, magical binding, and other minor crimes against the heirs of the founders. How do you plead sir?"

"You must understand what I did I did for the greater good. What are a few Galleons verses the life of many. Harry Potter needs to be suitably trained, and that can only be done by me. One day soon, Voldemort will return and Harry will need my guidance and me. Without that he will become the next dark lord," Dumbledore stated in a monotone voice.

Croaker asked the old man, "Does your answer mean you are pleading guilty? As far as training Mr. Potter I could take him as my apprentice."

"No, it must be me that provides the proper guidance there are things you just do not know." Dumbledore said,

"Ah yes, the one to defeat the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Should I go on Dumbledore? As for training Mr. Potter, I'm much more qualified than you are, and we both know it. Now answer my question are you pleading guilty?"

"Yes, but…"

"Dumbledore you answered my question so you have said enough unless you wish questioned under Department of Mysteries truth serum, your choice."

"But I must explain, there are very good reasons."

"Very well, Mr. Shacklebolt, administer the truth serum. If he doesn't take it willingly you may stun him then administer it."

Once the truth serum was administered Croaker continued, "Dumbledore did you place Mr. Potter with muggles that were forced by your compulsion charms to hate magic."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed him to depend on me, and he needed to be weak and beaten down."

"Why?"

"He must be willing to sacrifice himself and die for us all."

"Why."

"A prophesy told to me says only he can kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar."

Croaker mumbled bullshit but asked, "I believe the prophecy says vanquish not kill and Harry did that on 31 October 1981 and has fulfilled the prophecy. There is no indication by the Department of Mysteries medical staff or that of Gringotts Bank that Mr. Potter's scar contains anything other than the remnants of the Killing Curse. Who decides what is for the greater good?"

"I do of course."

"What does the greater good mean?"

"What is best for the most."

"The most what?"

"Purebloods of course."

"During the last war you refused to kill, and did not allow the light to kill or maim why?"

"Most Death Eaters are purebloods, we couldn't afford to wipe them out and keep our magic. They deserve another chance after all."

"So you let killers, rapist, and those who tortured purebloods, half-bloods, and first generation wizards and witches escape justice. You also sent many of the light sided wizards to their death or allowed that to happen, why?"

"It was for the greater good."

"Your greater good you mean. I ask this court to find Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore guilty of treason, theft, and accessory to murder. Please signal your vote for conviction."

It was unanimous and Dumbledore was sent through the veil. Harry was awarded what was left of Dumbledore's estate after Sirius got through with him. Harry named Minerva McGonagall permanent Headmistress of Hogwarts. Sirius nominated Amelia Bones for permanent Minister of Magic, which got him smacked on the back of the head in front of the court and audience.

After going back to the manor, Harry wrote a letter to the Daily Prophet Editor stating what would be done with the wards at Hogwarts. He copied it and sent it to the Quibbler as well. The next day six copies of the Daily Prophet arrived and the headlines all but screamed.

**Are the New Wards at Hogwarts a Danger to Your Child?**

_If you are a Death Eater or support Voldemort they very well may be. Anyone carrying the Dark Mark will be refused entry by the wards. Should they persist, they'll find themselves in a world of hurt says Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin. He stated some deeper wards were meant to maim and/or kill._

**Hogwarts Sentient**

_Lord Potter announces "Hogwarts is sentient, and it will no longer allow students to hex each other outside of certain classrooms. In addition, he says, points, detentions, and other punishments will be reviewed by Hogwarts for fairness. No longer will a git like Snivellus Snape be allowed to bully students. Students will be encouraged to meet and make friends with their peers in the other houses. Except for feasts, meal seating will be open and mixing encouraged. Cross-house study groups and other clubs are also encouraged."_

**Hogwarts to Teach to ICW Standard**

_Headmistress McGonagall announces that no longer will classes at Hogwarts teach to the lowest common denominator but to ICW standards instead. Students unable to keep up will be offered tutoring by tutors paid by Hogwarts. They will be given one month to catch up or be placed in the previous year's class, except for first-year students. Those who fail first year will repeat it, all term exams will be those sanctioned by the ICW. _

_Madam McGonagall added that for parents who cannot accept these changes, home schooling is an option as is attending one of the other schools. Ministry states all home-schooled children will sit ICW sanctioned term exams for their appropriate age. Parents who teach their children at home are required to have five NEWTs minimum. It seems the new owner and administrator at Hogwarts takes our children's future quite seriously._

Vacation and School

Harry and family including Sirius and Remus spent a week on Potter Isle just south of the Bahamas. It was there he and Hermione discovered their bond was growing stronger than they knew previously. Harry, Dan, Sirius, and Remus were lying on the beach, closest to the 12-bedroom villa, in lounge chairs when the ladies arrived. Harry had eye only for Hermione and he thought _damn if she's this hot in a bikini now I can't wait another two or three years._

_Harry likes what he sees but I'm not that pretty and have no boobs to speak of yet._

_She's right, she not pretty she's bloody beautiful. Boobs will come later but they're not that important to me I'm sure she'll be just fine. She definitely has a nice bum and she drives me nuts when she chews her lower lip, like she's doing now._

_Do you really like my bum Harry?_

_Oh, hell yes._

"Language Harry."

"I never said a word Hermione, ask your Dad I haven't even said hello yet."

"He's right pumpkin."

_Pumpkin, I like that._

_Call me that other than in private and I'll hex you into next week._

"Yes dear, you don't need to hex me. I won't call you pumpkin… much."

"Harry I didn't say that out loud, I only thought it. I thought we agreed no Legilimency on each other unless we asked first," Hermione said in a huff.

"Are your shields up?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"So are mine, we must be hearing each other in our minds which may mean the bond is getting stronger, Hermione." Harry stated, not knowing how he felt about that.

"So we can communicate silently now?" She asked.

"I believe so. Rowena said this would happen as the bond matured. For some reason I thought it would take longer. This means we have to begin learning not to broadcast our thoughts to each other unless we want to communicate." Harry replied still wondering if he wanted her or anyone in his head.

"I agree, we need to read Rowena's book in your trunk's library section."

"We can do that after dinner now it's time to relax and enjoy our vacation with the family."

"But…"

"But nothing, there's a time to study and a time to relax, and now is the time to relax." Harry stated firmly.

"How can you not want to learn more about this Harry?" she asked in a huff.

"Just when did I say I didn't want to learn more about this Hermione?" He asked her, trying to retain his calm demeanor but not quite succeeding.

"Emm… well you didn't say it but you don't seem excited about it either." She showed frustration now.

"So my not dropping everything immediately and being rude to the family by rushing off to read about this discovery means I don't want to learn more about it?" Harry said sarcastically

"Well no, Oh crap Harry you're right of course, I over did it again didn't I?" She said and backed off.

"Almost, more than likely the key is already in our minds since we've read the book through more than once Hermione." He suggested hoping to get her off the subject and to relax.

"Harry was she like this in your other lives?" Her mother asked.

"No Emma she was a hell of a lot worse, almost drove herself bonkers. What was really bad is that she wouldn't listen to anyone, and only she was right. I actually used a sleeping charm on her one night before a test. She still almost fell asleep during the three hour exam." Harry said showing he was worried that could happen again.

"He's right Mum, I don't see how anyone stood me, even Harry. Ron ran like the coward he is, and kept his mouth shut which was actually smart on his part." Hermione interjected contritely.

"Well, he seems good at keeping you more relaxed this time. I imagine it helps that you are already ready to take your OWLs. Now young lady let's get some sun," Emma told her daughter letting Hermione know that was not a suggestion.

_I like the view here better than in the villa._"

_Harry James Potter my eyes are up here not on my bum._

_Emmm… what?_

_You heard me you prat, and Dad is watching._

Harry shifted his eyes to Dan and he was sleeping on his lounge chair. _Get ready to run Hermione I going to soak Dan and Sirius in ice water. _He conjured two buckets of water with shaved ice in them and slowly floated them over Dan and Sirius. Suddenly the buckets sped up and soaked both men from head to foot. He grabbed Hermione and they dashed into the clear salt water laughing like the two preteens their bodies said they were while both men sputtered.

"Pup, you just started a prank war," Sirius yelled while shaking his fist.

"As you wish dogfather, just remember it was you who made the declaration." Harry yelled back with the hidden threat.

Things were quiet the rest of the day with a lot of whispering between Sirius and Dan while Remus stayed out of it. The next morning Harry woke up with pink hair he quickly set straight by cancelling the charm in Parseltongue. He then floated Sirius and his bed into the water on a raft that the bed barely fit on. Sirius woke up and looked around. When he looked down in the water he saw a 15 foot Great White shark circling his bed in decreasing circles. The shark suddenly swam away as Sirius relaxed. The shark turned and charged the bed then soared out of the water with its mouth wide open. Sirius fainted just before the shark turned to ice water soaking him and the bed, which immediately woke him up.

"Harry James Potter!" he screamed.

"What, mutt?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Sirius screamed.

"Mooney are you sure that is Sirius, and he's a wizard?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Well pup I thought it was. Is that yellow I see on his sheets?" Remus asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Looks like it to me and his briefs are probably brown, and I think I smell something coming from his direction." Harry said and laughed.

"I did not shit myself," An angry Sirius yelled.

"Mooney I noticed he didn't add he didn't piss his bed. Prank War 1991 Potter 1, Black 0, round two at your convenience mutt. Remus did he tell you he tried to turn my hair pink? I think that's a first year charm and he couldn't get it right." Harry stated and laughed at his godfather.

"How about getting me out of the water pup?" Sirius asked in a whining voice.

"Get real Sirius you declared the prank war on me, I'm not your ally in this one. Besides the water there isn't three feet deep." Harry said refusing to help Sirius.

"Bullshit that shark was too big to be in three feet of water."

"There was no shark it was an illusion and I'll say no more."

Sirius jumped out of bed into eight feet of water and came up sputtering in time to hear Harry say, "Damn Mooney he sure is gullible and trusting. Why is it I had the idea at one time he was a pretty good Auror. I'm sure Mad Eye Moody will be interested in seeing how his training is respected and remembered. Mooney are you sure he's mentally stable after Azkaban? I mean he just declared a prank war yesterday and it seems he forgot already. By my count its Potter 2, Black 0. Surely he's too young for dementia to setting in," Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry I'm not in on this prank war but I will say Sirius was never known for being totally sane. Would I be in trouble with you two if I help the old mutt out of the water?" Remus asked wanting to stay out of the prank war but also wanting to help his friend.

"No, it looks like he needs it."

Remus levitated Sirius and his bed to the beach and told him he was now on his own.

Harry and Hermione spent the day exploring their mind-to-mind connection much of which was spent with Harry passing Hermione what he had learned from Merlin and the founders. She passed him what she learned from school although it was at a much lower level.

The next day they went to Nassau for some shopping. They found a magical shopping area and once Sirius and Remus got second and third wands without the British tracking charms on them they went back to the villa. While in Nassau they found a school that would train Dan and Emma starting on 1 September.

From the Bahamas, they went to Southern France for five uneventful days of relaxation. If finding out many of the public beaches were either topless or clothes optional is considered uneventful. Harry, Remus, and Dan gave Sirius the birds and bees talk pointing out the difference between men and women. They were overheard by the ladies, which caused a round of giggling. That wouldn't have been too bad except anytime one of the ladies looked as Sirius they would snigger.

"Oh come on you lot, I've known the difference for years," Sirius muttered.

"Really, if that's true Sirius why were you the only male to constantly look at the women's bits?" Harry asked, and then continued, "Poor Mum said you were a player, and I thought she meant you were a ladies' man. She must have meant you played with yourself."

Sirius decided it was best to keep quiet and shook his head. He did wonder what was so wrong about looking at nude women. What he didn't know is that he didn't look. He stared or leered. Although after being in Azkaban for almost a decade, the others knew that was probably normal. However, they would have died before admitting that to Sirius, it was fun to tease him.

Things quieted down on 22 August, when Sirius and Remus left for Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming term. On the 30th Harry and Hermione took the Grangers to Kings Cross station so they could see where Harry and Hermione would leave for Hogwarts. They had decided to say their goodbyes at the Manor just after breakfast. The Grangers had portkeys from the villa to the school and back. They all had three compartment trunks for books, supplies, and clothes. Unlike Hogwarts, the school provided the books and class supplies other than items like pens, paper, parchment, and personal items including a notebook computer.

Harry had set the Dursleys up with enough money to move to Little Rock, Arkansas since they had a Grunnings there that needed a manager. When they found out about the differences in the weather, hunting, and fishing seasons they quickly agreed. Vernon signed over #4 Privet Drive to Harry and received the deed to a five bedroom house in a nice suburb of Little Rock.

**The Train and Hogwarts Opening Feast**

Harry and Hermione arrived at 1015h and staked out the last compartment on the train. After putting their trunks in the compartment, Harry warded the door so it would only open for him or Hermione or by using a password. They went back out on the platform to meet with Neville and Susan and the normal banter began.

"Good morning Minister, Madam Longbottom, Susan and Neville, how are you this fine day?"

"Hermione what's he up too now?"

"I'm not sure Sue he's been quiet this morning so whatever it is it's probably not good for someone." Hermione answered then put up a privacy charm, "we're in the last compartment, and the password is 'Son of Prongs'."

"Neville, where's Trevor?"

"He's in the greenhouse. I have my own owl named Nike now, and sent him on ahead. Gran got him the day I got my own wand Harry."

"I did the same with Hedwig, no sense in them being bored for seven or eight hours on the train. How far did you get in the materials for the year?"

"Over half way through them all except Herbology, I'm through second year on that course. Those books help me in our greenhouse some. By the way, thanks for the mind magic book for my birthday. Uncle Algie says it's the best ever printed," Nev said with a huge smile.

"That's what Auntie says also Harry. She recommended it for Auror training. I suppose you own Potter Press." Susan interjected with a smile.

"Yes and the Daily Prophet as well, but you know that already." Harry teased, he like picking on Susan.

"Harry's having the text books gone through for Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense to update the illustrations on wand movements. Have you two started nonverbal casting yet?" Hermione asked. Neville and Susan both said yes to that.

With hugs given, they said goodbye to the adults, they entered the last door on the last coach of the train. A few steps later and they were at the last compartment on the right side. Nev whispered the password and the door opened for them. A short time after the train departed, they heard a knock on the door. Since Harry was the closest, he opened the door for the redhead he knew was Ron Weasley.

"Can I sit with you, the others are all full?" Ron asked.

"Bullshit, this train has enough coaches to carry 500 passengers and there are less than 300 on board. What is the real reason you want to join us?" Harry asked sharply.

"I wanted to meet Harry Potter." Ron Weasley said.

"Oh, you want to spend the next seven or so hours studying with us," Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Well, no. Why would you be studying now we don't have classes until Monday?" Ron asked like it was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"I see, you've already read all the books, and practiced all the magic including making all of the potions we'll be learning in first year." Harry said sarcastically.

"But, I'm supposed to be your friend you're the Boy Who Lived." Ron replied as if that should be then of the conversation.

"Thanks for reminding me that my parents were killed by Voldemort and somehow I survived. I really needed to remember that on my way to school. As you can see, I already have friends and they have never once mentioned the BWL bullshit. Now go find someplace to set before I hex you into next year." Harry said and slammed the door in Ron's face saying "Insensitive GIT!"

"I can't believe someone could be so rude especially after saying he wanted to be your friend." Neville said shaking his head.

"He wanted association with the BWL Nev, not a friendship with Harry Potter. He thinks by being close to me some of the fame will rub off on him. One thing I don't have to worry about is being in the same house with that git." Harry said firmly.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Susan Bones asked.

"Hermione and I will be Ravenclaws, you and Nev will be 'Puffs, Sue." Harry said confidently.

"You seem sure of that Harry." Neville said in awe.

"Nev, you and Sue are loyal and have a huge hearts and too smart to be a Griff, but you want more that pure academics. Hermione and I are loyal to friends and family, and not trusting of others. We're relatively intelligent and want to learn all we can, but not devious or ambitious enough for Slytherin. We're too studious for a Griff, so it'll be Ravenclaw for us."

Apparently, Hogwarts knew that it would be a long evening because the train ride was only five and a half hours long. Harry and Hermione levitated the trunks to the floor then tapped them with their wands and the trunks automatically reduced.

"Harry, Hermione the elves will take your trunk to your beds after the sorting," said Sue.

"True, but it gives whoever and opportunity to search them. My trunk is my business not the schools. The wards will detect dark or unauthorized items, even if shrunken, and notify the Headmistress of who owns the trunk. What better way to find out about the BWL than to go through my stuff, and that's not happening." Harry stated leaving no room for a reply.

They followed Hagrid to the boats and on the trip across the lake Harry told Nev and Sue to meet for breakfast at 0700h and they agreed. In the chamber where they waited the foursome heard Ron mumbling and calling Harry a prick, pompous ass, right bastard, and that his parents were probably glad they were dead so they didn't have to put up with him.

"Weasley shut your fucking mouth I'm about a half second away from calling a Blood Feud between House Potter and House Weasley. According to you, I've already killed the dark dork, in reality I've defeated Bumbledork and declared Blood Feud against that house. I've wiped him out economically and politically just think asshole, what I can do to you and your family."

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom stands with House Potter, and I heard your words Weasel." Neville declared formally shocking some of the purebloods.

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones stands with House Potter, and I heard them also Weasel. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will also stand with House Potter if you want war keep it up and you'll damn sure have one." Susan said.

"Thanks you two, I greatly appreciate what you are doing but it's not necessary." Harry stated.

"We know HJ, Aunt Amelia said you took Dumbledork down in less than a half second and he had his wand in his hand. I have ₲250 that says you could take the Weasels all down in less than five seconds unless they run." Sue replied and sniggered.

There was silence in the chamber as the Hogwarts ghosts less Myrtle floated through the room led by the Bloody Baron.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, we who have gone before wish to welcome you home sir." The Bloody Baron said and bowed.

"Thank you Lord Baron Rothschild, Rowena forgives you but unfortunately it seems Helena has not. Lady Ravenclaw please reconsider what you are doing, your parents await you." He told the beautiful ghost hoping she listened.

"Thank you my Lord, I will consider your kind words." The Grey Lady replied.

The door opened and Professor Flitwick escorted the students into the Great Hall. As Harry entered, the ceiling began a fireworks display complete with sound. It stopped with a grand finally. Then it showed a sign that said, "Listen well my children the Marauders and the Second Generation Marauders are in the building – prank at your own risk."

Professor Flitwick's hair and clothes turned orange, Sirius had silver and green striped hair, and robes, Remus had white hair, a long white beard, and scarlet and gold robes. Professor Sprout had yellow and black hair and robes complete with roses. The students including all the firsties had polka dotted hair and robes in all eight school colors, including Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Everyone looked to the Headmistress who now wore striped robes in the school colors, as did the rest of the Professors. The Headmistress hair didn't change but the other Professors hair changed to all eight colors. Minerva looked Harry in the eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched.

The sorting hat sang a song about house unity then the sorting began.

"Abbott, Hannah" - "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan" – "Hufflepuff"

"Granger, Hermione" – "Lord Potter come forth and be sorted with your betrothed," Harry did as the hat asked.

"Hi Tim we want Ravenclaw and I'd like the Weasel in Slytherin, Malfoy in Gryffindor, and Neville in Hufflepuff please."

"It will be done my Lord… NO HOUSE! They will not score or loose points but will reside in Ravenclaw's private quarters and be associated with that house. Might I remind you all that Lord Potter owns Hogwarts and cannot be placed in just one house?" the hat said.

"But the Potters have always been Gryffindors," was heard throughout the hall.

When the rest were sorted, Minerva stood and said, "Let the opening feast begin."

As the food appeared, lightening raced across the Great Hall ceiling. Then Ron Weasley's face appeared spouting his prater about Harry. This was followed by Harry, Neville, and Susan's responses.

After a conference with the twins Percy stood up and stated, "My brother Ronald cannot respond since he is too young."

Sirius beat Harry, and Minerva, by standing first and stating, "You are correct Mr. Weasley however, no response is required an insult by one member of a house is an insult by all. Ms. Bones is also correct in that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black stands with House Potter. Young Mr. Weasley you just lost 40 points and 4 weeks of detention, one week with the head of each of the four houses. See me in my office after dinner."

The Slytherins were shocked no one in their history had lost that many points let alone on the first night. The fact that the points and detention were given by their Head of House bordered on the unbelievable. Suddenly Malfoy was glad he was not in Slytherin, perhaps studying and doing well may be a good idea. After dinner and the Professors were introduced, Harry was called to the front as the owner of the school.

"Lady Hogwarts do you agree Mr. Weasley's punishment is fair?"

"_**Yes my Lord, actually I consider it lenient**_." A beautiful voice seeming to come from the walls said.

"Thank you my Lady, please listen and verify what I say."

"_**It shall be done.**_"

"Take my words to heart, there have been many changes here. Hogwarts is sentient and has much old magic. As her owner, she reports to me and the Headmaster or Headmistress. Appearing is a booklet of rules that will be adhered too if you wish educated at Hogwarts. This is a school not a playground or battleground and it will be treated as such. You prime purpose for being here should be to learn magic. However, there is fun to be had while doing so.

You have been pranked by the second generation Marauders, which include me, my betrothed, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones. Notice one thing, the prank was against the entire school, not a group or an individual. In addition, it harmed no one and we hope it was funny for most. There are two first generation Marauders also in school, one of which foolishly declared a prank war on me recently. To date, said old-timer is behind 2 to 0.

It's now time to discuss the new wards and rules. Suffice it to say not all wards are external and some are based on intent. There will be no hexing in the halls a tickling charm may get you a month's detention. But a dangerous spell will be stopped and is a one-way ticket out the door to the DMLE."

"Peeves!"

The poltergeist floated into the Great Hall.

"Peeves the first years are off limits to you as is foul words, do you understand."

"Yes my Lord. I can still prank others though right?"

"Within our prior agreement, yes of course, but no interrupting classes."

"Peeves agrees," the poltergeist said the floated back out the door.

"With the exception of the second generation Marauders the first years are off-limits to pranks. However, be warned prank one of us and the other three will join in retribution after declaring a prank war. For those who do not know a prank war is 24/7, anyplace, and anytime. Of course we do have the advantage of access to Lady Hogwarts so we'll know almost instantly who did what to whom." Harry stated looking at Fred and George Weasley.

"Pranks can be funny or cruel and some may be considered outright bullying. There is very little that I hate in this world, but bullies are at the top of a very short list and will be treated as such. I consider it abuse, be it mental or physical, and will not tolerate bullies within these walls and grounds. Headmistress I thank you for the time."

"I suggest each of you read the short rule book because the first thing Monday there will be a test covering its contents. Those who fail will not enter class until they pass. This will put you behind, and you will have to attend remedial lessons next week end when you could be enjoying the good weather on our grounds."

"**Pardon me Madam McGonagall,**" a deep voice came from the walls.

"Who is speaking?"

"**Myrddin Ambrosius Emrys, at your service Ma'am**" the voice stated.

"Merlin?"

"**I have been known as that, yes.**"

"You have the floor sir."

"**Thank you, kind and lovely lady. Grandson, you were not quite right as to who will be watching your students. Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, and I will join Lady Hogwarts watching over students and the school. The ghost, paintings, and elves will also be watching your charges. Nice charms earlier by the way**."

"Thanks Merlin, I got them from Mum's journal and passed them to the others. They go away when we leave the Great Hall."

"**Good work all of you, I'll see you later. Good evening Headmistress,**" Merlin said.

"Lord Potter stated it pretty well, hex in the hall with something hurtful and you'll be out of here before you can cast a second hex. There is no arbitration or recourse, just a one-way ticket to the DMLE period. At 0900h Monday, the exams on the rules will be held in the Great Hall after breakfast. That evening dinner will be served at 1630h until 1730h and a required meeting will be held following dinner. Prefects please lead the students to their quarters. Lord Potter and Lady Granger please follow Professor Flitwick and he'll show you to your quarters."

"Thank you Headmistress."

"Harry at least it wasn't pink."

"Well we couldn't very well leave you out if we pranked the whole school. Besides I didn't want a prank war with you." Harry said with a grin.

"Of course, I must inform Arthur and Molly of Ron's little tirade," Minerva stated.

"Don't tell Molly this but if she sends a howler it will be returned to her at five times the loudness as what was sent. Wards are a wonderful thing when installed in Parseltongue, Minnie." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Thank you Harry I'd like to be there to see that, the twins must have received at least two a week last year and Albus did nothing about them." The Headmistress said sadly.

"Goodnight Minnie," Harry and Hermione said as one voice.

"Goodnight you two don't forget O's start 10 September." She replied with a sad smile. Minerva McGonagall was a teacher first and would have loved teaching the Potters or learning from them.

Filius Flitwick led them to their quarters, which to their surprise were only slightly less luxurious than Potter Manor. The next morning Harry set up a pass worded portal to Potter Manor and they walked through. Since they were in the same time zone, they talked to their family for nearly an hour bringing them up to date on what happened that day.

Meanwhile Minerva sat at her desk composing a letter to Arthur Weasley and it wasn't one she that particularly wanted to write.

_Headmistress Office _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_1 September 1991_

_My dear Arthur,_

_I regret to have to inform you that your youngest son's foul mouth will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. While waiting to be sorted Ronald had a run in with Lord Harry Potter. This run in was shown on the ceiling of the great hall and showed the following: _

_Ron mumbling and calling Harry a prick, pompous ass, right bastard, and that his parents were probably glad they were dead so they didn't have to put up with him._

_Obviously, this did not set well with Lord Potter and he threatened to declare a blood feud against House Weasley. The heirs of the House of Bones and House of Longbottom formally stated their alliance with the House of Potter, as did the House of Black after Percy said Ronald was too young to declare blood feud. Lord Black reminded him no acceptance was needed and declared this alliance at that time. Lord Black, Professor of Defensive Magic, then took 40 points from Ronald and gave him a month's detention. Ronald's housemates in Slytherin were appalled as their Head of House had to take points from one of their own._

_I know you and Molly don't like Slytherin House or its students but that is where the hat placed Ronald and that is where he will stay. I will assume that Ronald forgot that Lord Potter is the owner of Hogwarts and the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Lord Potter had made it clear that he will enforce the old ways and protect his betrothed and himself._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

oooOOOooo

Minerva called an elf and asked the small being to give the letter only to Arthur Weasley. The elf did as ordered and Arthur read the letter and sighed. He decided he would wait until morning to answer the letter from his office and went to bed. However, he forgot and left the letter on the dresser where Molly found it.

Molly stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, and wrote a howler to Minerva.

_Minerva_

_This nonsense will stop before it gets started. Ronald will be placed in Gryffindor where he can make friends with Harry Potter as Albus promised. I don't give a rat's ass what that old raggedy hat says. My son will not stay in Slytherin. That house is nothing but a breeding ground for dark lords and Death Eaters. Remember Arthur is now the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and his position must be considered. In addition, taking 40 points and a month's detention is unacceptable and too harsh. _

_As far as Harry Potter is concerned, have you lost your bloody mind he is only elven he cannot be Lord anything or a head of house. He's too young to own a school. The little shit is just pulling the wool over your eyes now that Albus is gone._

_Ronald how bloody hard is it to befriend a Muggle raised beaten down kid. You will befriend Harry Potter or you'll be grounded for the next seven years. Are you an idiot or what? Why the hell would you say things like that where others could hear you even if they are true? Now be a good boy and do what you were told. Make sure you get him to come and visit us next summer. I'll have some special meals for him, and he'll settle down and do what we want._

_Molly _

At the Ministry Amelia asked, "Arthur what's wrong you seem like you've spaced out?"

"I'm not sure Amy. I went to bed last night putting something I need to do off until this morning. However, after breakfast, I couldn't think of what it was. Perhaps you're right I do need to go to the Department of Mysteries and get a checkup." Arthur said his worry showing on his face.

Amelia sent him to the Department of Mysteries hoping it was nothing serious. She had her own suspicion but kept it to herself. She liked Arthur but knew of Molly's reputation as a potions princess. Coming up through the Auror ranks she had been called bitch witch, hard ass bitch, and a lot of other things but overbearing loud mouth wasn't among the things she was called. She knew Arthur had been held back from promotion because of Molly's mouth and demeanor.

Two hours later Errol, the Weasley owl, reached the Hogwarts wards, which recognized the howler and threw Errol back three quarters of the way to the Burrow. Errol screeched and headed home. When he entered the kitchen, then bit through the string holding the howler to his leg then flew off toward the orchard. The howler opened and screamed its message much louder than the original.

Molly was shocked and waited for it to explode so she could floo McGonagall and tell her off. However, the howler didn't explode just got louder. Five miles north of the burrow Xeno Lovegood and his daughter Luna heard the howler clearly. Xeno assured Luna that a howler was something he would never send her or anyone at school.

Four miles west of the Burrow, Sarah Diggory heard the howler and floo called her husband Amos at the Ministry. After telling him, what was going on she added she was concerned it could be heard by Muggles and their police would come and investigate. Amos reported it to Kingsley Shacklebolt who sent two Aurors to investigate. It didn't take long for word to get out and a reporter was on their way to the Burrow.

Molly sent a stinging hex at the howler and it bounced back and hit her in the left tit. Now her screaming added to Ginny's misery. The poor girl was lying in her bed with a pillow covering both ears and crying her eyes out. Molly fled the house and the howler followed behind her. She tried hitting it with stunners two of which broke out windows and one bounced back and narrowly missed her head. That one was photographed by the reporter, and it would appear in the Daily Prophet.

Meanwhile Arthur was being told he had several missing memories some of which had Dumbledore's magical signature others had his wife's. If that wasn't bad enough he was suffering from an overexposure to love, compulsion, and a control potion. Arthur was known to be an honest, hardworking, and mild mannered man. However, when he got pissed off, he was pissed through and through. Arthur asked for a full report and when he was released with a regimen of potions, he would need to take for the next ten days he headed straight to the Director of the DMLE. As Head of House, he signed a search warrant for Kingsley Shacklebolt and Kingsley sent two more Aurors with Arthur.

Arthur apparated into a zoo atmosphere at his home and he was pissed off already. But he wasn't dumb. He saw Rita's quick quill taking notes and set it and the notes on fire. "If you write anything other than the truth Miss Skeeter I'll see you in court," the coldness of his voice and fire in his eyes made her shudder. He heard the howler once and exploded.

"Molly Muriel Weasley in the house now!" Arthur said the coldness in his voice still present. When they sat at the table Arthur calmly asked, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

She started to answer as an Auror open her pantry, she stood and Arthur yelled "SIT DOWN WOMAN! They're doing the job I asked them to do. Now answer my question." She had no choice but to tell the Head of House what he asked. When he asked about the potions she told about a plan Dumbledore came up with to get Harry Potter married to Ginny so she and Albus could split his fortune. Arthur asked the Auror if he had any questions and when the man said no Arthur told him to take Molly away he would be in later to file charges.

Arthur then went and had to tell Ginny what happened. He asked if Xeno gave permission if she would like to stay with Luna until something else could be arranged. He floo called Xeno and ask if he and Ginny could come over. The two young girls had missed playing together and they were happy to be able to again. Arthur told Xeno what happened and what he expected Molly did to Ginny. The two agreed to get an elf since the market was flooded after the Death Eaters had been arrested. Arthur went back to work and filed charges and for divorce. The use of love, compulsion, and control potions were the only grounds for divorce and brought a charge of line theft in addition to the other charges. Molly Weasley would find herself facing 50 years in Azkaban. These charges also required paternity tests on all of the children.

Arthur talked to Amelia Bones and decided to give a statement and tell the truth. Amy said she would back him up fully. She looked at her undersecretary and wondered how he held it together. She admitted to herself that she probably wouldn't be as strong. After he finished work Arthur flooed to Minerva's office to have a meeting with his children.

After telling them what had happened, Percy said any man that would do that to his mother wasn't his father. The twins looked a Percy dumbfounded. Ron started a rant about Harry Potter and found himself slapped to the floor then lifted up and turned over his father's knee. He sent the other boys to Madam Pomfrey for a paternity test after telling them why.

"Ronald I don't know what your problem is but so help me God you're a hair's breath from being thrown out of this family. You will stay away from Lord Potter, and unless he asks you a question, which you will answer honestly, you will say nothing to him or his betrothed. Do you understand Ronald?" Arthur asked his youngest son.

Ron may not be the brightest bulb in the package, but he did understand certain things, and he knew there was only one answer, "Yes father." Arthur took Ron to have the paternity test. When it was finished, the boys were sent back to their common room.

"Arthur there is no easy way to say this, but Percy and Ronald aren't yours their father was Albus Dumbledore. I'm so sorry Arthur you deserve better than this." Poppy Pomfrey said gently and handed Arthur a half glass of excellent brandy.

"Poppy I need five official copies of the report please. Now I know what Charlie meant when he said a bludger to the gut hurt like hell." Arthur told his longtime friend. While he waited on the official copies of the report to come through from St. Mungo's he reached a decision.

After getting the paperwork, he went to Minerva's office and told her the story, and what he had to do. She sent for Ron and Percy and asked two elves to bring their things. She led Percy and Ron to a private office on the ground floor where Arthur was waiting.

"Well Percy it seems you were right. You not my son you're Dumbledore's bastard and so is Ronald. Therefore, since I have no authority over you and he's dead I must take you to your nearest relative, which is Aberforth Dumbledore. This is according to our laws and I have no choice." Arthur said and took them to the Hogshead Pub. He handed the boys and Aberforth copies of the report and said, "I have fulfilled my requirement in accordance with the current laws. Goodbye."

"What about school?" Percy asked.

"Ask your uncle." Arthur said and disapparated away. Minerva had refunded the boys tuition in cash and waved the paternity fees. Arthur appeared in the apparition site at Diagon Alley and went to the bank to deposit ₲1450 and keep the other ₲50.

When he entered the bank and made to an open teller after depositing his money the goblin asked him to wait telling Arthur a manager wished to speak with him. Poor Arthur wondered what could go wrong next.

"Mr. Weasley, I am Hookclaw please follow me sir. I have news that I think you'll welcome." The goblin said.

Arthur followed the goblin into a plush office, and was asked to sit down.

"Mr. Weasley I'll get straight to the point. One of our tasks is to inventory the vaults of the Death Eaters that were tried and sentenced to death. While inventorying the Avery vault we found old correspondence, which indicates their family illegally seized the Weasley family vaults and other assets. In accordance with your laws and our treaties, we have assessed the maximum penalty against the Avery family.

Your vault has been changed to vault 505, which now contains ₲16,383,501 and change sir. Here is the inventory of the Weasley property we were able to recover sir. We goblins wish to apologize for what happened but as you know, we stay out of wizard affairs. Here is an ever-full wallet and a debit card. The wallet explains how to use the card and its security features. Do you have any questions Mr. Weasley?" Hookclaw asked.

"No I'm too shocked to even think right now. But thank you sir." Arthur said.

"I will act as your account manager unless you wish another sir. If you have a question please send an owl or elf requesting an appointment. Your inventory shows you now have two elves that are authorized to do your shopping and withdraw up to fifty Galleons without a letter giving them the authority to ask for more." Hookclaw told a shocked Arthur.

Arthur went from the bank to the Lovegoods and told Xeno what had happened except the amount he received. He called Bubbles and Tangle and introduced the Lovegoods and Ginny. Then with a sad heart, he told Ginny about Percy and Ron. Ginny took it better than he thought she would, but then the two boys always ignored her and told her to shove off if she asked them something. Bill was her favorite because he always held her and played with her. Charlie did but not as much. The twins picked on her but always in fun and she picked back. After an excellent elf made meal the girls had a sleepover while the two men talked late into the night.

**A/N: **

According to PotterFanChuck, he and Dad really, really, liked Reptillia28's Challenge stories and they both started several. To put things in perspective, these are two old MSgts that met in the late 60s in Turkey. They boar hunted and fished together, played blackjack and poker together, and got drunk together. When Gunny and I are honest with each other we know they both could be the nicest guys or biggest assholes in our world. Any how they liked to argue over HP goes back stories. PotterFanChuck got his ass in the air when this site said it was going to crack down on what should be MA rated stories. He bitched about being told one of his stories should be MA rated and when he bitched about a gay story that was more descriptive, he was told to shut up. PtrFnCk then pulled nearly a million words off of this site and refuses to put the stories back. Dad's idea was to let the site admins tell him what to take down and go about the way he wanted to do things.

Please keep in mind that I'm not adding to or deleting from what the old fart wrote. I do scan to see if there is a blatant typo, but I don't actually read the content. A man on a horse packing a 45 Peacemaker or 44-40 Colt and Winchester shooting outlaws is more my style than two yo-yos pointing sticks at each other speaking Latin. But then I drive a Ford product and the Old Man drove GMs after two lemon T-Birds in a row ('74 &amp; '75). He and I had difference of opinion on what a fifty three year old should be reading.


	12. 11 Bella's Rantings 1

**Bella's Ranting's Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 of Starts and Stops above.**

**A/N: My muse, Bella Bitch, a.k.a. Trixie won't leave me alone until I get this in MS Word. She could care less that I want to work on something else. Why the Good Lord stuck me with Bellatrix Lestrange as my muse is a mystery. I mean I'm a very pleasant, humble, soft speaking, rarely cursing, introverted individual that does his best to stay in the background. NOT!**

**Story started 9 February 2014 **

**Chapter 1: Events Leading to the 1994 Summer Holiday**

**Gryffindor Tower, 7 June 1994**

Harry James Potter woke up from a weird dream that featured his parents.

_Flashback_

Harry dreamed he was sitting with his parents in a comfortable sitting room larger than the Dursleys bottom floor. What made it special was that his Mum had her arm around his shoulders.

Lily told her son, "Harry when you turn 14 you can take over as head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. This will free you of Dumbledore's manipulations and allow you to live in any of the Potter properties. You could also go to school anywhere or hire private tutors."

James interjected, "To do this you need to make an appointment with Hawkclaw, the Potter account manager. Once you get the Potter Head of House ring demand that our Wills are read."

Lily jumped back in, "That elf Dobby is devoted to you and needs bound to a family or he will die before Christmas. He can make your stay with the pigs, Vernon and Dudley, a lot more pleasant until your birthday."

James patted Harry's right thigh, to get his attention, "Son, once you take Dobby as your elf ask him to take you to the come and go room. There you two can find several old wands and you can use one of them to remove the trace on yours. Just point the wand at yours and say "_**Aufero Vestigium**_" to remove the trace. The Ministry traces all wands owned by minors and may or may not remove the trace if you are emancipated."

They talked for what seemed like hours, mostly about Harry's rights and how he should act as the Heir of a Most Ancient Noble House. One of the several things that stood out was that Harry needed to take control of his life. He also needed to let others know insulting him or pushing him around was a dangerous thing to do.

Together James and Lily said, "Never forget we love you son and are watching over you. Harry you do need to make more friends and always remember son that not everyone is as they seem at first glance. We know that you will make us and the House of Potter proud son."

Then Harry woke up.

_End Flashback_

Harry put his glasses on and looked at his watch seeing that it was only 0430h, 7 June 1994. Harry mumbled 'shit' to himself, and quietly left his bed and took his clothes to the shower. After getting dressed, he went down to the kitchen and called Dobby.

When Dobby appeared Harry asked, "Dobby are you bound to Hogwarts or would you like to be my elf?"

Dobby bounced and replied, "Dobby wants to bees bound to Harry Potter sir."

Harry sighed, "Alright but under a few conditions. One is that you will not punish yourself without discussing it with me first. The other is that we will negotiate your wages or I'll pay you what Dumbledore is."

Dobby said, "I accept what Head Dumbleydork is paying sir. That is being one galleon and one day off per month."

Harry mumbled, "That cheap bastard." Then he said out loud, "Dobby that isn't enough."

Dobby bounced and stated, "Tis more than Dobby wanted, and it took Dobby two hours to talk him down."

Harry sighed, "Ok Dobby one galleon and one day off per month. Do you know where the come and go room is?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry asked Dobby to take him there and open it so that he might find a good wand. Dobby told Harry how to open the room and ask for what he wanted, including how to have the room almost stop time. A wide-eyed Harry entered the door that appeared and found over 300 wands, none of which were broken. Dobby told Harry to pass his hand over the wands and feel for one that was the warmest. They were both surprised when one of the wands leapt into Harry's hand. Dobby suggested Harry test them all, which turned out to be a good thing as Harry found two more that came to him.

Harry removed the trace from all four wands then asked the room for wand holsters. That turned out to be a mistake, as there were over 500 that appeared. At Dobby's suggestion, Harry asked for Auror level wand holsters and got over 70 holsters. Harry now wore wands on both forearms and thighs. Dobby added an elf disillusionment charm to the holsters so that no one could detect them.

As an afterthought, Harry asked for a book on wand care and wand care kits. Several books came forward as did over a dozen wand care kits that were still good. Harry asked the room for a book that would tell him how to bind his wands to only him and three books appeared. Dobby suggested asking for a multilevel trunk with all the features available. A single five compartment trunk appeared in front of Harry with a key still in the lock.

Dobby then suggested Harry ask for a good two compartment trunk to hold the extra wands, kits, and holsters saying it could be shrunk and put in the multi compartment trunk. Dobby packed the books on wand care, wand holsters, and extra wands in the second compartment of the two compartment trunk.

Harry then asked for three of the best books on Warding, Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions for all class years. Dobby packed the text books in the second compartment of the five compartment trunk. He looked at the other compartments and handed Harry a two page set of instructions on how to shrink, expand, and set the wards on the trunk. Dobby brought Harry's trunk from his dorm and moved everything except his cousin's clothes into the new trunk. Dobby then raided the kitchen and packed Harry's old trunk with food, juice, and butterbeer under stasis.

Harry and Dobby camped out in the Room of Requirements for four nights asking for different things. As a joke, Harry asked for galleons and pounds, and ended up with nearly 200₲ and over £650. With a smile, Harry asked for jewels and jewelry and wasn't disappointed when very little showed up. Although one item was scary as it felt like the diary. Harry decided to leave that thing alone and Dobby agreed saying it was bad magic.

Dobby had returned his old trunk to its original place the morning of 7 June before Harry's roommates woke up. Each night Dobby would mess up Harry's bed so it looked like he slept there. Harry returned to his dorm with the shrunken trunk early on 10 June. He went to breakfast with Hermione and Ron as usual. On the way, Harry kept going over his dream paying particular attention to his parents' words.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione almost yell.

"Yes Hermione," he replied with a smile.

"Ron asked if you were going to the world cup and you were spaced out," she stated while looking at him as if she thought he might be sick.

"I'm not sure about the world cup or if my relatives will let me go," Harry said in a sad voice.

Ron stated with confidence, "Dumbledore will straighten them out Harry."

Harry shook his head at Ron's faith in Dumbledore. "What makes you think that? He's had 12 years to straighten them out, and has done nothing in the past. He is only the Headmaster after all. Well yes, he is the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump but that has nothing to do with me or the Dursleys."

Ron huffed and replied, "He's also your magical guardian Harry."

Harry laughed in Ron's face, "Actually Sirius Black is my magical guardian since he's my godfather and has never been convicted of a crime."

Harry heard a voice say, "Are you serious Harry?"

He turned to see Susan Bones behind him, "No Susan that's my godfather, I'm Harry."

She blushed and smacked his shoulder adding, "If he took the oath there is no way he could have betrayed your parents and still be alive."

Harry's wasn't the only voice to yell, "What?" but it was the loudest.

Susan blushed, "If there was a formal ceremony making him your godfather he swore an oath on his life and magic to protect and provide for you. His getting your parents murdered and putting you in danger would have cost him his life."

Harry asked, "Is there a record of who takes these oaths?"

Sue nodded, "At the Department of Records and Gringotts, they have books that list the godparents and when the oaths were sworn. I will warn you that many times a godparent will also adopt the child. The adoption automatically takes place if the parents become incapacitated so you may officially be Harry Potter-Black."

"Sue doesn't your aunt work at the Ministry?" Harry almost demanded.

"Yes, she's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Susan replied.

Harry almost begged, "Sue please ask her to check this out for me. Four of us saw and heard Peter Pettigrew say he was our secret keeper, and he killed those Muggles that Sirius is accused of killing. If we can get him a trial, which he hasn't had, it could make a huge difference in my life and his."

Susan smiled answering, "She'll be at King's Cross Station when we arrive and I'll introduce you to her."

"Thanks Sue, Dobby."

*POP* "Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, please pop over to my Aunt and Uncle's and tell them not to pick me up this afternoon. I'll call you later and you can take me to Dursleyban then," Harry told the excited elf.

"Dursleyban?" several voices asked.

"Well in Azkaban you have to put up with Dementors. In Dursleyban, I get treated worse than a Malfoy house elf," Harry answered, then he added, "I'll say no more than that. I don't ask you personal questions about your life, and I expect the same consideration on your part. I will say the rumor of Ron, Fred, and George freeing me from a barred room is true. I will also say that the only muggle clothes I have are hand-me-downs from my fat cousin. I'm not the pampered prince that Snape says I am."

That outburst caused several people to think about what they had seen in the past three years concerning one Harry James Potter. It would also have far reaching effects in not only the wizard world but the Muggle one as well. As with most things at Hogwarts, before breakfast ended Harry's words would be known by everyone. However, this was only the gust front of the storm that was to come.

00-00-00

Harry and his friends had just finished breakfast when the post owls arrived. Harry wasn't expecting anything and Hermione got her Daily Prophet. Harry was surprised when a regal owl landed in front of him and stuck its leg out.

Neville stated, "That's a Gringotts courier owl, Harry."

Harry took the letter and handed the owl a piece of bacon. Harry opened the letter and quickly read:

_Scion Potter,_

_Please make an appointment with Hawkclaw, at your earliest convenience. He will explain your rights and your inheritance at that time. When you next touch this letter, it will portkey you to his office._

_Stripeclaw, Chief Guard, Gringotts Bank London Branch_

Harry heard, "Mr. Potter you will give any Gringotts correspondence to your magical guardian immediately."

"Well Headmaster that will be hard to do as Sirius Black is my magical guardian as well as my godfather," Harry replied.

"You will bring that letter to me now Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore demanded.

"No sir, this is not school related its personal business and you have no right to read it sir." Harry reiterated.

"Potter you pompous ass, do what you're told," Snape yelled.

Harry stood and his wand shot into his raised hand as he stated, "I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter hereby declare the life debt owed to my father by Severus Tobias Snape is now owed to me instead. As I say so shall it be. Mr. Snape in reparation and partial payment of the life debt due, you will treat all students as you treat Mr. Malfoy, his cronies and the others in Slytherin. In addition, for the insults to the Heir of House Potter you will lose 75 percent of all your possessions to the House of Potter. Your debt is not paid and any attack on the House of Potter will result in the loss of your magic and all property to the House of Potter. As I say so shall it be."

A livid Snape stood and pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "_AVAD…"_ he then fell to his knees and grabbed his chest and fell over. The Great Hall watched as a blue burst of magic left Snape and hit Harry in the chest causing him to stumble almost into Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped aside and grabbed the Gringotts letter, and disappeared as Harry fell to the floor.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape but ran to Harry instead. When she reached him, Harry sat up mumbling, "Damn that hurt. Madam Pomfrey you may want to check Snape since he just lost his magic, and all knowledge of magic including his knowledge of potions."

Poppy Pomfrey asked, "Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Well, I'm not sure and I really don't care," Harry explained, "That letter was a portkey for the next one who touched it. So he is either in my Account Manager's office or being held by the goblin guards."

Pomfrey nodded and then went to check on Snape as Harry sat back in his seat. They all heard Poppy tell Minerva that she needed to get Snape out of the castle and Hogwarts since man now had less magic than a squib. That didn't prove to be a problem as Madam Bones and several Aurors arrived. She was quickly told what had happened and she dispatched two Aurors with Snape to place him in a holding cell that was under magical suppression just to be safe.

After nodding to Minerva, Madam Bones took the lectern and stated, "We were notified by Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation that Headmaster Dumbledore is in their custody and being charged with theft from a minor. That minor is the heir of a Most Ancient Noble House therefore Dumbledore will be tried by the full goblin council. For those who do not know his punishment could range from the loss of his possessions to death. Unfortunately for Dumbledore that minor was declared a Goblin Friend. As such, he will have input into the sentence once judgment is passed. Until this is settled, Professor McGonagall is the acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. Thank you for your attention."

McGonagall stood and said, "Its 0800h, the carriages leave for the train station at 0930h, so you may want to check to see that you have everything."

Amelia stopped to see Susan, who told her about Harry and what he said concerning his living conditions. Amelia wanted to talk to Harry now, and this caused him to miss the train. However, he did get to say a quick good-bye to his friends before they left for the train. They ended up talking until lunch and decided to take the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry grumbled about floo travel, which caused both Bones' ladies to laugh. Amelia told Harry that when the floo slowed its spinning and came to a stop just too simply walk forward. She warned that if he didn't it would spit him out at the destination about three seconds after it stopped. From the Leaky Cauldron, they went to Gringotts and met with Hawkclaw.

Harry was shocked when Hawkclaw asked, "What would you like us to do with Dumbledore when he gets done shoveling dragon dung Your Grace?"

Harry thought for a few minutes then replied, "Since the man he hired just tried to kill me, Dumbledore is yours to do with what you will as long as he cannot interfere with my life."

Hawkclaw nodded and added, "He has paid the Dursleys from your vault for your support since November of 1981 and was not authorized to do so. That is theft according to our treaties so his vaults and property are yours by default. That includes this wand Sir. Since we acted as your hand in taking Dumbledore the wand should be yours and bind with you."

Hawkclaw handed the wand to Harry and once it was in his hand they both glowed indicating a bond was formed between the wand and the wizard. The big surprise was that it changed shape and color. What was a black wand with four knobs of decreasing diameter, between the handle and tip, was now an ivory wand with four gold bands that spiraled from tip to handle. Harry stuck it inside his robes.

Hawkclaw continued, "Now it is our understanding that the Dursleys spent very little of the funds on you, if any, and that is theft on their part. Lord Potter, that takes matters out of your hands, as their actions are an affront the Goblin Nation. Madam Bones either you can bring them to us, or we will gather them at King's Cross Station today, but Lord Potter will not be exposed to them again."

Harry took a chance and interrupted, "Pardon me Hawkclaw but what's with the Your Grace and Lord Potter bit when you're speaking to or about me?"

Hawkclaw actually smiled, "Well Your Grace is used the first time you address a Duke. You have been the Duke of Gryffindor since 31 October 1981 since it's a hereditary peerage. You're the only magical Duke left in the United Kingdom the next highest rank is that of Earl or Countess. Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom are the only two Countesses in their own rights. The last Duke of Gryffindor was your father James Charlus Harold Potter. A heritage test will tell us more since your mother never had one."

Hawkclaw then passed Harry a ring box and indicated he should put it on. "Since you weren't raised in our world I suggest that you spend the night here. Head of House rings typically pass magic and knowledge to the wearer somewhat like a portrait but different. We would also suggest a full physical exam by our healers since you are much smaller than I expected."

Harry nodded rather than say anything. Hawkclaw scanned his surface thoughts and picked up, _probably because I was bloody well starved until I got to Hogwarts._

Amelia asked, "Since we're here could we check to see if Sirius Black took his oath as Harry's godfather?"

"I can tell you he did since I was one of the witnesses, but I'll send for the book of oaths Madam Bones," Hawkclaw replied in a flat voice.

"That's not necessary your word is good enough, and at his trial the Ministry book will be used since they match," Amelia stated with a smile.

Harry and Hawkclaw agreed to meet later that evening and Amelia, Susan, and Harry flooed to the magical side of platform 9 3/4 shortly before the train arrived. Harry and Sue said goodbye to their friends. However, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione there isn't much time right now but I'd like you to bring your parents to Gringotts Sunday at 1000h. Between now and then I'd like you to consider becoming my girlfriend," Harry managed to stutter through the second sentence.

She grabbed him in a hug and kissed him solidly on the lips, "I don't need to think about it you git. I'd love to be your girlfriend if that wasn't plain enough."

Harry smiled and grabbed her in another kiss making them the last two through the portal. The first thing they heard was, "It's about damn time you got here freak. Now get in the car and we'll have words when we get home." Vernon yelled.

Amelia stated firmly, "Actually that is His Grace the Duke of Gryffindor you just insulted. I'm Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and you three are under arrest."

Vernon blustered, "That little freak is no more a Duke than I am, and you other freaks have no say in this."

Amelia was livid when she said, "Kingsley take them to Hawkclaw at Gringotts before I kill them where they stand." She turned to Harry and continued, "Lord Potter, I'll see you tomorrow around 1400h unless Hawkclaw notifies me otherwise."

"Thank you Madam Bones, Sue we'll see you later," Harry replied.

Hermione led Harry to her parents' who was inside the muggle repelling bubble the Aurors put up and had heard everything.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter who is apparently the Duke of Gryffindor since Madam Bones doesn't joke about things like that. Harry James Potter you have some explaining to do on Sunday," Hermione stated firmly.

"Well my account manager, Hawkclaw, kind of caught Madam Bones and me on that tidbit of information so I don't know much just yet. I believe we've met almost two years ago Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but it's nice to see you again." Harry affirmed.

He kissed the back of Mrs. Granger's hand and shook hands with Mr. Granger.

Hermione asked, "Did you see Dumbledore?"

"Not actually," Harry replied, "But Hawkclaw, said he's busy shoveling dragon dung while they build a case against him. The goblins are charging him with theft but I'll have some input into his sentence. I will say his days as Headmaster are over as he'll be shoveling dung for a very long time. That will keep him out of my life and not manipulating me and others."

After a short pause, Harry told Mr. Granger, "Sir, I've invited you three to Gringotts on Sunday. If you can be there at 1000h, we can meet with Hawkclaw and if you allow it, Hermione can get an heir test. Perhaps while we're waiting on the results I can arrange a trip to see the famous Gringotts dragons. I want to get my parents' trunks from the family vault which I understand is protected by a Hungarian Horntail…"

Hermione gushed, "Oh Harry they are the biggest and meanest of the dragons, especially the females. They are rarely seen outside of a reserve and then only at a distance. Mum, Dad few people ever get to see the Gringotts dragons unless they have low numbered vaults."

Harry smiled at her antics, and said, "Breathe Hermione I do hope you like roller coasters because I've heard the Gringotts carts are like a roller coaster."

With the meeting agreed to, Harry and Hermione gave each other quick pecks on the cheeks and Harry flooed back to Gringotts. By the time he reached Hawkclaw's office the Dursleys had been tried and sentenced to 40 years shoveling dragon dung. They lost all of their property to Harry. Their biggest hurt was being told that if they had treated Harry like family they would have received two million five hundred thousand pounds. The only thing Harry wanted was anything that had his parents in it, and the big screen TV and sound system everything else could be sold.

When Amelia presented the evidence that Sirius Black couldn't have betrayed the Potters and that he had no trial the Dementor order was rescinded and Sirius was ordered to stand trial. Fudge knew his days were numbered since several people heard him talk about Sirius being Harry's godfather.

During Harry's medical exam, the horcrux in his head was found and removed by the goblins. The goblin healers put Harry in stasis and effectively rebuilt him from the inside out. Had he been awake the pain would have driven him insane. They had set the time compression for seven months and needed it all. In real time, Harry woke up nearly eight hours later. He was six inches taller and 22 pounds heavier. His scar was now a thin line no one would notice unless you were looking for it. Harry no longer needed his glasses. What he did need was a strong drink after being asked to tell Hawkclaw and Madam Bones his story including his years at Hogwarts.

When he finished, Ragnok made his presence known and he was livid at Dumbledore after hearing about Quirrell and the diary. Hawkclaw showed Harry how to use goblin memory crystals and asked for memories of what happened to Quirrell, Dumbledore, and his interaction with the diary. Two goblins, and Amelia, about crapped their drawers when the saw the size of the basilisk.

Ragnok stated, "The Goblin Nation demands Dumbledore's life and magic for his crimes against us."

Fudge would have no choice so Amelia agreed and Ragnok continued, "Since wizard magic is not compatible with ours it shall be passed to His Grace as will Dumbledore's knowledge of magic. The small slice of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul that resided in Harry's scar was used to point to others and one was found in the Lestrange vault. That soul piece was used to create a second compass to locate other soul pieces. The Lestrange vault was cleaned of all dark items and goblin items were returned to their true owners. The remainder is given to Lord Potter for his assistance in locating the abomination."

Ragnok paused to give time for disagreement. "Tomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, has been defeated by Lord Potter at least three times. Although they are of different Slytherin lines, and Tom Riddle was the senior heir, his attempt to kill Lord Potter removes him as the heir of Slytherin. The next heir in line is now Lord Potter, which unites two of the Hogwarts Founder's heirs, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Handing a ring box to Harry Ragnok said, "Lord Potter you'll be surprised at what you will learn when you put that ring on." Ragnok indicated that Harry should do that immediately.

Harry did and woke up an hour and a half later saying, "Damn Salazar sure hates Tom, Dumbledore, and Snape. He's not pleased with Slughorn and says he's a pedophile and shouldn't be near children."

"Lord Potter if you keep this up we'll have to increase the size of Azkaban," Amelia joked.

Ragnok said, "There will be three free cells when we behead the Lestranges later this morning. The treaty of 1832 grants us that right for bringing that abomination into goblin territory. However, unless you want it done at Azkaban we need your permission to set a portal between their cells and our execution room Director."

The old adage of never pissing off a goblin was at the forefront of Amelia's mind when she gave the permission requested.

"Ragnok, Salazar says for me to accompany you, and use one of the Death Eaters to weaken Tom. I can't stop him from possessing others as a spirit. He can still use a necromancy ritual to gain a physical form but I can place a tracking charm on his spirit so he can be located." Harry interjected before the subject could be changed.

Harry did join Ragnok and his guard at the execution of the Lestranges. He used Bellatrix to tag Voldemort's spirit and bind him. Harry stripped the Lestranges of their magic just before they died, but contained it in two rings. One of those would go to Hermione and the other to Neville. Harry also gave Neville two thirds of the Lestrange fortune he received.

It would turn out to be an interesting summer and next year.

**Chapter 2: Early Daze of Summer 1994**

**Gringotts**

On 12 June 1994, Hermione and her parents Dan and Emma Granger met Harry at Gringotts at 1000h. Harry escorted them to Hawkclaw's office where Dan and Emma watched as Harry and Hermione put seven drops of blood in a square, on a piece of parchment. Harry then invited them to visit his family vault, and see at least one dragon. Hawkclaw told Griphook to use the VIP carts and escort them to the main Potter vault. Harry and Dan thought the ride was great. That may have been because they both had females hanging on to them for dear life, and Dan liked roller coasters. They stopped in front of a large vault across from a Hungarian Horntail being attended by four humans.

With her eyes closed Hermione heard, "Open your eyes Hermione you missed seeing the Swedish Short Snout, and the Chinese Red. But if you'll look across the way you'll see the Hungarian Horntail being cleaned up after by Dumbledore and the three Dursleys."

As she opened her eyes her father remarked, "Damn Harry that's the biggest animal I've ever seen. I wonder what its wing span is."

Harry smiled and Hermione shuddered knowing what was coming next. Harry hissed _**§Miss or Mr. Dragon I am Harry James Potter the owner of this vault could you please open your wings fully?§**_

_**§As you wish young speaker it has been years since a human spoke the language of reptiles. I am called Matilda by the way.§**_ The great beast told him and opened her wings knocking Dumbledore, Petunia, and Vernon into a pile of shit. Dudley ducked but slipped and fell face first into another pile.

_**§Matilda we thank you for your kindness, do you need anything?§ **_asked Harry.

_**§No thank you young Harry it's my pleasure to meet you and serve the Potters§**_

Harry yelled, "Looking good there Dudley, but I don't think it will help you with the girls. Then I doubt there are many girls around. Your parents haven't changed much but I'll be sure to send the Surrey Script a photo and tell them you three have new jobs carrying for asses. You know arses carrying for asses should make a good headline."

Dumbledore yelled across the canyon, "Harry I need a few words."

Harry smirked, "Time is money."

He turned and placed the Potter ring in a depression and the vault opened. It didn't take him long to find his parents' trunks. He shrank them down, and slid them in his pocket and heard, "Son."

He looked around and heard, "Over here near the door Harry."

Harry turned around and there was a portrait of his parents hanging just to the right of the entry door. Harry called the Grangers into the vault.

"Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend Hermione and her parents Dan and Emma Granger. Mum the Grangers are dentists, and Hermione is the smartest witch in many years and the first to break your school records," Harry told the portrait getting strange looks from Dan and Emma.

James Potter said, "Doctors Granger it's a pleasure to meet you, and you as well Hermione…"

Lily interjected, "Hermione I hope you're better at keeping Harry out of trouble than I was at keeping James in line."

Harry sniggered and Hermione popped him on the back of his head. "Mrs. Potter, I try but he doesn't listen very well. Between Voldemort, a basilisk, and driving off over a hundred dementors I've not been very successful."

Harry jumped in quickly, "Before you two get started good, we need to get back to Hawkclaw's office. Mum, Dad, I'm going to shrink your portrait down and hold it in front of me so you can see. Dumbledore, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley have new jobs and you can see them at work."

James told Harry how to use the runes to shrink the portrait so that it shrank leaving just their heads. Harry carried the portrait in front of him as he closed the vault and walked to the cart. He made sure his parents got good looks at Dumbledore and the Dursleys. He then tapped a rune and shrunk the portrait and put it in an inside pocket.

When they got back to the lobby level Emma mumbled that the carts needed seat belts and Hermione agreed. Harry and Dan were smart enough just to nod in agreement. Griphook smiled as he led them back to Hawkclaw's office. Harry thanked Griphook for his service and keeping the cart on its slowest speed.

"It's a pleasure to serve a Goblin Friend, Your Grace," Griphook replied.

"Harry that was the slow speed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes love," Harry replied before thinking so he quickly added, "The normal carts only have one speed and it's more than twice as fast as what we rode in. My first trip I got to see Hagrid turn green and head off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after we got back."

Hermione's lineage test showed she was the senior heir to Helga Hufflepuff and three other lines. The interest paid to the Hufflepuff vault, which was all she could spend, would more than cover her tuition, books, and supplies. Since she was a founder's heir, Hermione's tuition was waived, saving her parents ₲300. Her other two other ancestors made her worth about 2 million Galleons. Hawkclaw explained that the founder's heirs were considered Goblin Friends, and he explained the advantages of that and there were many. He slid Hermione the Hufflepuff ring and she slipped it on before Harry could stop her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over on her father. Harry explained that the ring was passing information and magic to her. Hermione wasn't out but for about forty five minutes.

Harry was not surprised to find out he was the senior heir of Gryffindor and that the line had merged with the Potters with Godric's granddaughter. Finding out he was the senior heir to the Peverell line did come as a surprise as did his being a blood heir of Slytherin through that line. All Hawkclaw would say was that Harry was Gringotts number one customer and had many investments in both worlds.

At that point, Harry brought out the portrait of his parents and enlarged it to show their heads. James suggested that Harry and Hermione visit Potter Manor while the parents talked with Hawkclaw and Ragnok. Harry asked, and he was granted permission to call Dobby, who he asked to take him and Hermione to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor wasn't huge by some standards, it also wasn't the largest that the Potters owned. What it was is a compromise between comfort and indication of status. There were two cooks, a gardener, and four maids to take care of the 18 two bedroom suites plus the Master Suite. Harry and Hermione were surprised that it had electricity and 14 year old TVs and sound systems. Mattie, the head elf, said if Harry were going to live there, she would have the equipment upgraded. Harry told her it would be his primary residence and asked her to do what was needed.

Hermione asked about the elves and Mattie explained that they were paid but they lived to serve a good Master as they drew magic from Master or the house. She then took Hermione to the library and Harry to the ward stone to recharge the wards and look over who was allowed entry. Harry struck off Dumbledore and others he didn't know or was unsure of and added the Grangers. Mattie showed him and Dobby a permanent portal that led to just outside of Hawkclaw's office.

When they went back to the library, Hermione was in a huff. "Harry James Potter, I can't get to those books in the last four rows."

Mattie actually sniggered then turned red saying, "Even Mistress Liz can't get to those books. Only Potters by blood or marriage can go there. If you was to go there and pick up a book especially the one on the pedestal it would kill you. Potter be a Most Ancient Noble House and has its own special magic for Potters only."

Hermione sputtered, "But knowledge should be shared with everyone."

Mattie shook her head but wouldn't back down, "Miss is being naive you is saying that if I know how to kill many peoples I should share that knowledge with everyone. Or if I develop a shield to stop the Killing Curse I should share it with Death Eaters. Miss, I am sorry but Miss is wrong."

Hermione harrumphed and sputtered, "Are you saying that kind of information is in those books?"

Mattie puffed up replying, "Mattie is a Potter and proud of it, but Mattie is not married to Master Harry nor is Mattie a Potter by blood so Mattie not knowing what is in those books. Mattie does not want to know, Mattie knows enough to do a good job and take care of family. You want to know everything and that is not possible for you, Merlin, or Mistress Liz."

Harry interjected by asking, "Mattie who is this Mistress Liz?"

Mattie said, "She is being family, and you know her as Queen Elizabeth II."

Harry stuttered, "She's f-f-fa-family."

Mattie replied, "Not close but yes, a Windsor married into the Potter line a few hundred years ago. You are also related to the Black, Bones, Greengrass, and Longbottom families. Dorea Black was your grandmother on your father's side."

Harry had to ask, "Mattie how many books are in the library excluding the Potter family books?"

Mattie didn't hesitate replying, "Thirty two thousand two hundred eighty seven Master Harry."

Harry whirled on Hermione who dropped her eyes mumbling, "Ok you're right and yes its more than Hogwarts by half."

Mattie added, "There are twenty six thousand eight hundred thirty eight muggle books in the library on the second floor Master Harry. That includes original works of William Shakespeare, James A. Michener, and others. The Potter specific books are only three thousand nine hundred and two."

Harry said, "Thank you Mattie, I appreciate the information. If I don't have to spend another night in the Gringotts Hospital Wing, I'll return for dinner. Come on Hermione it's time to go back."

Mattie told Hermione to leave the book she was reading and it would be there when she returned. Hermione wondered after her outburst if she would be invited back. She had really stepped in the shit this time and disrespected her friend's family and its traditions. Harry called Dobby. He had Hermione and Dobby pass through the portal first. He followed and sealed it so only those who were with him could enter the manor.

Harry knocked on Hawkclaw's door and was told to enter he followed Hermione and Dobby into the office. The Grangers were surprised that Harry and Hermione weren't holding hands and that the elf was between them.

Harry had his head down when he heard, "What's up pup?"

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry almost yelled as he ran to his godfather.

"Arranging you and Hermione's betrothal agreement," Sirius said with a smile.

"You don't have that authority," Harry replied in a cold voice. "I'm emancipated, and as the Duke of Gryffindor only I have that authority and I'll marry whoever I want to and it will not be an arranged marriage. Take me home Dobby!"

With a *POP* Dobby and Harry disappeared and Hermione sobbed.

"Shit!" Sirius almost screamed, "That went over like a lead balloon."

Hermione cried, "It's my fault. Mattie showed me the magical library at Potter Manor and I yelled about not being able to read the Potter family books."

Sirius leaned his head back. "Oh God, and I couldn't have made a worse joke."

"James, get your ass to the manor and straighten out **your** son. Yes you can tell him I did the same thing the first time I saw that damn library. I told Charlus and Dorea it really needed to be partitioned off but I understand why it isn't." Lily stated.

"Suddenly he's my son not yours or ours," James huffed as he left the portrait.

Hermione sobbed, "What makes it worse is that he has so little that he calls his own, and I had to make an issue of it instead of just shutting up."

"I suppose Mattie straightened you out like she did me," Lily suggested.

"Yes, the first time I've been told off by an elf," Hermione sniggered.

"With her it won't be the last will it Paddy?" Lily asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh hell no, wait until she tells you to sit up straight at the table or raps your knuckles for using the wrong piece of silver." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

Sirius turned as he heard the door open suddenly he couldn't move but he could see his robes and hands were now bright pink and the hair hanging in front of his eyes was bright green.

Harry was leaking magic and didn't have a wand in his hand. He knew that was a quick death in Gringotts unless you asked permission. "Padfoot it wasn't the idea of a betrothal to Hermione that set me off. It was the feeling of being manipulated. Hermione what pissed me off with you wasn't what you said, but how you said it. You sounded exactly like Petunia Dursley when she was on my ass about something, which was eighteen hours a day. I suppose it's past time that we should talk about my life with the Dursleys before we go any further."

Harry spent the next forty five minutes telling them about his life with the Dursleys. At the ten minute point, he took a sobbing Hermione from Emma so Dan could hold his wife. Harry spent another ten minutes or more talking about the things he went through at school because of Dumbledore. Hawkclaw showed them the memory crystal of Harry and the basilisk. It was said goblins didn't care for wizards but even Hawkclaw had wet eyes, as did James and Lily. In the end, Harry felt relief and as if, a large weight had been lifted from his body, mind, and soul.

Harry wrapped up with, "Now as far as a betrothal to Hermione goes, if she'll still have me I think it's a great idea and the right thing to do. It provides both of us with maximum protection from outside influences including love, lust, and other controlling potions. Any attempt to break it other than by Hermione or me is line theft and a one way ticket to Azkaban or death by my order. I also think it should be done before we decide on school at NAMA."

Hermione broke the silence, "You want me as your betrothed? Are you sure Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and asked, "Who else would I want? Who but you has stood by me through everything at school? Who but you can put up with me when I'm being a moody git? And yes Hermione I'm sure I want you as my betrothed."

When Hermione finally decided she really needed to breathe, she released the kiss she placed on Harry's lips.

"Humm Harry do you think you could change me back?" Sirius asked nicely.

Harry sniggered and Sirius returned to normal then stuttered, "When did you start doing wandless magic?"

Harry shrugged, "About an hour ago."

"No bloody way. Think of the pranking potential with wandless magic," Sirius sputtered.

"Sirius there is a very fine line between pranking and bullying and it's mostly one of perspective. If I change, the color of everyone's robe to pink that may be a prank. But if I do it just to Malfoy is it a prank, retaliation, or bullying?" Harry asked but he added. "Most probably it would be retaliation in his case but you get the point. I've developed a real hate for bullies Padfoot. But I am thinking that Hagrid might look good in a pink beard during breakfast or lunch."

"We really need to find something that would make Ron eat like a human," Hermione suggested shocking everyone but Hawkclaw and Sirius.

"Padfoot he sounds like Fabian Prewett," James remarked.

"Fabian would have been his uncle, Prongs," Sirius replied.

James said, "It's too bad the rat lost the map."

"What?" Harry almost yelled.

"You can charm the Marauders Map to get certain actions like eating correctly, farting at the wrong time, or belching before answering a question." Lily answered.

"Dad, I have the map and we have to talk. Dan, Emma, Padfoot how about spending the night at the manor?" Harry asked.

Dan replied, "We don't want to put you out Harry."

"Dan it has eighteen two bedroom suites, a pool, twenty some thousand muggle books, and TV so you wouldn't be putting me out." Harry almost begged for a yes.

Emma nodded and Harry called Dobby after asking Hawkclaw for permission. Dobby was ecstatic that Master Harry sir was having company. Hawkclaw showed Harry and the Grangers the betrothal contracts and they were signed using a blood quill, which surprised the goblin. Hawkclaw sent for the Potter betrothal rings and Harry let Hermione choose the one she wanted. Harry slipped it on her finger and she slipped the man's on his and then kissed him tenderly but quickly.

"Hawkclaw I would like to thank you for your time and invite you and a guest to dinner this evening at Potter Manor. I would invite Ragnok and a guest, but don't know if that is appropriate," Harry said.

"Thank you my Lord, dinner would be greatly appreciated. I'll forward your invitation to Ragnok and inform you of his reply via Gringotts owl," Hawkclaw replied.

Harry led the others to the portal that they couldn't see until he opened it and asked Hermione to lead her parents through explaining it would close when he stepped through.

When they arrived at the manor, Harry heard Emma say, "Hermione we really don't have the right clothes for dinner this evening."

Mattie replied, "Missus Granger, Mattie will take care of your clothes. Mistress Lily is always having Mattie keep clothes for guest and resizing with magic is quick. Dobby will do the same for the men. Master Harry sir would you like lunch at pool side?"

"That sounds good and thank you Mattie," Harry replied.

"Master Sirius you look like dog shit. You get to your room and clean up and look like the young lord that you are," Mattie stated in no uncertain words.

"Yes Mattie, of course Mattie, right away Mattie," Sirius replied.

"You keep it up and I'll change you into your dog form and neuter you as Mistress Lily threatened to do on several occasions." Mattie said with a frown and Sirius took off like a shot.

Once he was gone, Mattie looked at Harry and giggled, "You have to stay on him or he will look like a hobo or a mutt all the time. The pool area it at a constant 82 degrees so you may wear shorts and a tee shirt for lunch but no swimming until your meal settles."

"Of course Mattie, as you wish Mattie…" Harry started, but he was interrupted by a snap of her fingers and he found himself in the master bedroom.

"Mistress Hermione you must watch them boys or they will be in constant trouble. Please follow Mattie and I'll show you to your suite," The little elf told them. Her parents looked to Hermione who could only shrug and follow Mattie.

After a quick shower and changing into shorts and a blue tee shirt, Harry hung the portrait in the portrait room and resized it. Then following his father's instructions he took a frame to the patio and where it could be seen by those sitting at the table.

Harry then joined the others at the bottom of the stairs and showed them the way to the pool. One look at the table showed Harry where to sit and where Sirius would sit because Harry had to take two potions while he counted six for Sirius. Instead of reaching for the potion, he reached for a Butterbeer and got a mild stinging hex to his hand.

"Potions first, food second, and Butterbeer last Master Harry. And sit up straight when you have guests," Mattie stated firmly.

Sirius barked a laugh and yelped when a stinging hex hit him in the ass.

"Padfoot, you sit up straight as well. You should be sitting an example, a proper example, for your godson. Once the table is cleared, you can slouch if you must. You are the Earl of Black now so start acting like it." Mattie growled.

"Yes little mother," Sirius replied.

Hermione just had to ask, "Sirius is she always like that?"

Sirius answered, "The Potters probably have close to one hundred elves from Great Britain to Australia anyway you want to travel. Mattie is the head elf meaning she is in charge of all of them so she is the enforcer and mother when needed. She is also the number one etiquette teacher for the family. Today it's just us but tomorrow it could be the Royal Family or the Minister for Magic. It's difficult to slouch one day and sit straight when the company demands it so she is a constant reminder to just do it all of the time."

James added, "Trust me a stinging hex from Mattie is a lot better than a glare from Her Majesty. That lady is a tiger in the body of a kitten, trust me son you'll get used to it and grumbling about it won't make one bit of difference except to make yourself even more miserable."

Lily affirmed what James said, "Harry by now Her Majesty knows everything that you said, and Hawkclaw wouldn't tell her if his life depended on it. Knowing her, she was probably ready to step on both the Dursleys and Dumbledore. She gives the magicals time to handle their own problems but the truth is she is our sovereign. Magicals enjoy magic at her pleasure and she has the power to strip it from any or all magicals in her realm."

Harry was almost livid, "Are you saying she could have stopped Voldemort earlier?"

James stepped in to stop that train of thought, "Think Statute of Secrecy son. Just as we are not the end all, be all, to non magicals' problems, she is not that to ours. Had your grandparents not died of natural causes she may have stepped in when Dad died. However, as things got worse she put the military on alert and told Bagnold to fix the problem in 30 days or she was stepping in. A muggle soldier wouldn't know a Death Eater from an Auror but would know a wand user from another soldier. Once that word got out about magic users, the entire wizard world would be at risk."

Harry replied, "Maybe using muggle weapons would be and answer. Perhaps a military group made up of wizards trained in long range muggle weapons. They have what they call Gatling guns that fire at around 6,000 rounds per minute that could take out a giant in seconds."

"While it sounds good Harry," James answered, "The next dark lord would use those weapons against you, and there would be more problems. Voldemort isn't the first dark lord or the worst. He's just the current one. Until you get rid of the bigotry there will continue to be a stream of dark lords. The Pacific Rim countries don't put up with them they take them out quick and as hard as possible. But those countries are younger and don't put up with bigotry either son."

Harry sniggered and James went rigid. "Dad I was laughing at Salazar. He says kill all the purebloods and let the Lord sort them out. I thought it was funny coming from him since his house is a hot bed of pureblood bigotry. He says other than Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini in our year, there isn't but three or four others in that house that he would teach and most of them he would kill. He also says that he's not sure about Zabini as he is too easy to influence."

Hermione stated that Helga agreed with Sal and she wasn't totally pleased with the students in her house either.

Harry asked, "Is there a spell or a way to measure a person's power?"

Lily replied, "Actually there is and its _mensura potentia _the reading shows up as a number between one and 1,000."

"Thanks Mum," Harry replied, "Hermione please give me your wand."

She frowned but handed Harry her wand and he pointed his wand at it saying _reprehendo vestigium_. Harry got a negative result so he tried again and her wand showed no trace.

"Ah, ah, I'm emancipated and since we're betrothed you're now emancipated also," Harry shut Hermione's rant down.

"I could have told you that. Actually I should have told you that," Sirius said with a shrug.

"No problem Padfoot just be up before I am or I'll give you a wakeup call," Harry replied.

Hermione tried the _mensura potential _and got a reading of 350. Sirius, James, and Lily bragged on her saying most wizards or witches didn't get that high of a reading until early in their sixth year. Harry held her right hand and placed a ring on her little finger. The band was platinum with five small emeralds. He told her to try the charm again and she got a reading of 525 twice.

Lily hushed the men and told Hermione, "The scale is logarithmic not linear so that's one hell of an increase. What did you do to the ring son?"

Harry answered his mother, "Well I stripped the three Lestranges of their magic just before they were beheaded and put the brothers' magic in that ring. I thought Neville Longbottom deserved the one with Bellatrix's magic. I also took about a third of all those connected by the dark mark's magic including Voldemort's. I've stored that in several crystals but I want to try something else first. Dobby!"

POP

"Please bring me the trunk of wands we got from the come and go room, Dobby."

POP

POP

"Thanks Dobby."

Harry opened the trunk and conjured a long table. "Ok Hermione, ladies go first. Pass your hands over the wands and if one feels hot or very warm pick it up and put it in your pocket for now. Padfoot give her about a third of the table length then you do the same."

James asked, "How the hell did you find the come and go room."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I called Dobby and asked him to take me to it."

Lily stated, "That's my boy."

James protested, "Hey, earlier you told me to straighten out my son."

"Well he was acting like an ass even though he had a reason, so he was your son then but now he's mine." Lily told her husband as if it was obvious.

Hermione found five wands and Sirius found four. Harry passed out wand holsters for Hermione and Sirius then they tested their power. One of Hermione's was less powerful than her original, one was close, two put her reading over 550, but the last one put her reading over 600. The four wands Sirius found were more powerful than his original but his readings were all between 525 and 550. Harry tossed him a ring and told him to try again. Sirius now measure between 700 and 725.

Harry's original wand scored at 807, the next three wands scored between 830 and 855. His ivory wand scored 1176 to 1182. In his infinite wisdom he produced a patronus and got a 25 foot long Hungarian Horntail Dragon that the Grangers could see and feel the love from it. He slid his Phoenix wand into his hand and Prongs appeared.

Harry sat and pulled Hermione onto his lap, "Ok, now let's talk about magic. Between your Hufflepuff ring, the betrothal ring, and the one I just gave you, your core has taken a huge influx of magic. So we need to exercise it but only after we get some rest. Padfoot that core exercising goes for you also. While a variation of 25 don't seem like much on a linear scale how much it is on a log scale?"

Hermione sniggered, "It's a lot, and you're doing your usual good job of protecting me aren't you?"

Harry smiled, "I hope so. I doubt that I'll give you much of a run on theory but watch out on the practical Miss Granger. Plan on sleeping in tomorrow because I expect our rings will pass us a lot of information so our minds will be working most of the night. Finish the Occlumency first so we can get you started on wandless and silent casting. The Occlumency will help with both, and increase your reading speed as well as your retention. Then we'll get into Mum and Dad's journals and their old fourth and fifth year books."

Hermione looked serious as she said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Harry, he doesn't plan. Its full speed ahead and charge into where angels fear to tread."

Harry sniggered, "Well I got betrothed to this beautiful and very smart young lady so I can no longer be a dummy. Well pretend to be a dummy any longer. In addition, I have to learn to listen to her more often. On the other hand she has to remember that some decisions are mine to make after we discuss them of course."

Hermione thought about that and nodded, "I agree and remember that you have me to support and love you. So when Ron acts like an ass and I tell you that you can't kill him listen to me and just whip his ass. On the other hand, if he starts on me let me handle it because I'm not helpless. If he raises his hand at me, his bits are uncovered and he will not like what I do."

Harry laughed, "Here I thought I was the only one that figured out he really isn't much of a friend. I sometimes wonder if meeting him was a set up by Dumbles. Ron's as much of a bigot as Draco is. Draco is just more open about it."

"I agree, now tell me about this come-and-go room," Hermione replied.

Harry said, "Yes dear," causing Emma and Lily to giggle while James, Sirius, and Dan sniggered. Harry told her with the others listening in how the room changed and gave him what he wanted.

Harry wrapped up with, "Keep in mind it was a storage room and so full I wouldn't have been able to find much. What I was actually doing was having the room filter things for me. I got the impression that if I asked for something that wasn't in the room I may have received it but not been able to take it with me."

Hermione pouted, "You could have brought all of the books Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Just what I need over one hundred copies of the same book. One thing I did notice is the older books for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions are more advanced than the newer ones."

Sirius jumped in after hearing that, "Assuming you're right and I think you are, it confirms our suspicion James. Harry we suspected the pureblood bigots were raising hell because the half-bloods and muggleborns were outperforming their children. So the answer was to dumb down the classes."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Great let's give the Death Eaters an even greater advantage."

Harry called Dobby and asked him to take the wands back and bring the trunk of books. He then summoned his Transfiguration book. When Dobby returned Harry resized the trunk and pulled out the three transfiguration books. It was obvious the older ones were thicker. It was also obvious that all four books were by the same author.

Hermione pouted when Harry put the books back up which cause Harry to flare up. "Hermione, I'm going to get my homework done and study a couple of hours a day but if you want to study all summer I'll have Dobby take you home. This is the first summer in my life I have a chance to enjoy and I'll be damned if I'll spend it with my nose stuck in a fucking book." Harry ranted and disappeared.

Hermione's ass hit the empty chair. She looked around and her parents were shaking their heads their sadness shown on their faces. Sirius, James, and Lily just looked disappointed.

Lily stated, "This is one fuck-up that you will have to fix yourself. Our son protects you with a betrothal contract, lets you choose your ring, and then gives you a ring that almost doubles your magic. All you can do is to pout over some fucking book when he wants to relax. I'm starting to think he made a poor choice in his girlfriend. At least he chose a contract with an easy out."

Emma jumped in with both feet, "Your father and I have told you for years there is a time to work and a time to play. Hermione Jane if you get past this with him still yours, you had damn well had better learn the difference. That's twice today you've driven him away from you, and might have been one time too many."

Hermione called Mattie, "Mattie where is Harry?"

"In the training room blowing up things, but no one can get in there not even me. Master Harry controls this house and when he asks for privacy, he will get it. Maybe he will listen to Mattie before choosing second wife and find one that loves him, not one that hurts him." Mattie replied and disappeared.

"This is why I never married," Sirius said his disappointment in Hermione showing. "From where I sit you tried to control him to get your way. It wasn't blatant like the Dursleys or Dumbledore but it was there and Harry recognized it instantly. He is not willing to go from one puppet master to another and I don't blame him. Hermione if books are that important to you perhaps you should marry one and lead a very lonely life. I'll see if he'll let me join him, then we will talk about what he chooses to and nothing else."

Dan agreed, "Perhaps we should just go home Sirius."

Sirius sniggered, "There will be no one coming in, or going out, since Harry locked down the estate. We can get in the house and anyplace except the training room, the Master Suite, or his office. I felt the wards change to just below battle mode, not even the elves or Hedwig can get in or out."

Harry appeared and said, "Actually that's not true now that I'm done blowing up things. There has been a change in plans as Hawkclaw and Ragnok can't make dinner this evening."

Harry drew in a deep breath then raised his right hand. His wand appeared and he stated, "I, Harry James Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, hereby withdraw from the betrothal to one Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione the days of anyone controlling me are over."

"Harry James Potter, I wasn't trying to control you damn it. You should know how I am with books after being around me for three fucking years." Hermione yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You relax one way, and I relax reading. Whether it's a textbook or novel, reading relaxes me. Had you suggested we take a walk, go swimming, or something else that book would have been on the table before you finished speaking. Damn it, Harry not everyone is trying to control you. Yes, some are, but you need to learn to tell the difference. Well, I guess we now hold the record for the shortest betrothal ever."

"Hermione don't leap to conclusions, think damn it," Harry replied strongly. "What was missing when I took that oath? More importantly, what did the contract that you signed say? Surely, you didn't sign a contract in Gringotts without reading it after three years with Binns. You're right not everyone is trying to control me but that's going to take some getting used to on my part. I will work on that I promise. If you indicate you're more interested in a book than me, then you can have the book. I've had that beaten into me to the point it's my natural reaction."

"You git, you didn't break the betrothal since the magic didn't accept your words. Wait…" Hermione paused and Harry saw her mind working at the speed of light. "That contract can only be broken in writing with both signatures or seven days with only one signature. I think we need to talk."

"Finally she gets the point…" Harry started then SMACK

"OW, damn woman, are you trying to rattle my brain?" Harry asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"As small as it is, that shouldn't be hard for her to do son." Lily stated. "Your father and I went together for close to five years and what he knows about women he could write on the point of needle. You and Padfoot know even less but based on how you two were raised I'm surprised you know anything at all."

"Ok do we talk about your taking a second wife before or after we take a walk?" Hermione asked sweetly but her body language indicated she was quite pissed.

Harry's eyes flew wide open. Sirius cringed at Hermione's words, and James tried to sneak out of the portrait. He was stopped by Lily. Lily's look at James said, "Start talking NOW."

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There are several factors at work regarding that, not the least of which is family magic. The Most Ancient Noble Houses go back to Merlin or before. In the old days men worked and women took care of the home and raised babies, lots of babies in fact. However, in this century, women have had fewer children and more have taken jobs. The family magic tries to keep the family and its name alive."

James seemed to let that sink in. "My mother had four miscarriages and Dad was set to take another wife to keep the family alive. Our traditions allow this as does the law. The fact that due to wars and other issues there are more witches than wizards. When Mum got pregnant with me, Dad decided to wait before taking a second wife. Fortunately, for him I was a boy. Unfortunately for me and now Harry, the second wife curse fell to us."

Dan interrupted saying, "It sounds a lot like the heir and a spare for royalty."

James nodded and continued, "Dan in the magical world we are royalty, but you are correct. Now let's say Harry and Hermione get married and have two girls and a boy the family magic will kick in and almost demand he take a second wife. It's an attempt to insure the line continues. If the name dies and the vaults don't recognize an heir, the Ministry and Gringotts split the Potter property. Dad almost screwed up by not taking a second wife and having another son. Money can be earned and houses can be rebuilt. But the loss of Potter magic to the Ministry would be a catastrophe of almost epic proportions."

Sirius interjected, "The Potter books would go to the highest bidder which right now would be one or more Death Eaters. All wards would fall and the Potter elves would go on the auction block and become slaves, not family elves that they are now."

Lily entered the conversation, "Fortunately the family magic will help choose someone that both Harry and Hermione would want as a second wife. Hermione, which one of the founder's heirs isn't at the manor?"

Hermione didn't hesitate, "The heir of Ravenclaw. Now you're going to tell me she's at Hogwarts and will be Harry's second wife aren't you?"

Lily replied, "I think that it is highly probable. The reason I think so is Merlin's prophecy that says:

_As the darkness descends _

_the heirs of the four plus _

_two others will unite as one._

_Together with their knights_

_they will push back_

_the darkness for more_

_than a millennium._"

Harry stated, "Godric and Salazar agree. They both say that she is in Ravenclaw."

Hermione nodded, "Helga says that's true but thinks there is another also that we will meet this year. What do you mean there is possibly a fourth?"

Sirius seemed to shrink but said, "My family was mostly pureblood idiots and inbred ones at that. My parents were first cousins, and my aunt and uncle were to. My cousin Narcissa Malfoy is a Black and had one son, an inbred little cretin. My cousin Andromeda Tonks is a Black and had one daughter. My other cousin was Bellatrix Lestrange and had no children. After school I got checked out and was told my sperm count was so low the chances I would have a child was slim. After Azkaban the chances are none."

Sirius paused and sipped his Butterbeer, "When James and Lily asked me to be Harry's godfather I accepted. I took it a step further and blood adopted him as my heir. As it turns out the only other male heir is Draco Malfoy who believes he will be the next Lord Black. That won't happen, but that's another story. To preserve the Black name Harry will need two wives named Black-Potter."

Harry was leaking magic to the point Dan and Emma could feel it. "Why did you wait to tell us this?"

"Harry until Mattie mentioned a second wife I never even thought about it. When she did is was if a light came on," Sirius replied and there was no doubt he was sincere.

James said, "Son we didn't think this would become an issue and it wouldn't if Hermione has two boys. However, it seems the Potter magic is pushing this or Mattie would have never said that. There is another possibility but a very rare one. You may be soul bonded to these ladies. If you are, it will normally show up between your fourteenth and sixteenth birthdays. Fourteen is the age of consent in our world and sixteen is when you're old enough to father an heir."

Lily took over, as it seems James was digging himself in to a right rant from his son. "Harry, Hermione think marriage made in heaven, and it will make more sense. It's true the bond is recognized with a kiss. It's also true that Gringotts and the Ministry will recognize that as a magical marriage. But what is known by only a few is that this comes from a higher power or magic itself. Be the bond between two or twenty you will all be comfortable together and desire the bond. There can be no jealousy between the ladies and you cannot treat one any different than the others."

After a pregnant pause Lily continued. "No it isn't what you might want now. You may never find out the reason for it in your world or the next. Son, it simply is what it is. Do I want this for you? Hell no. Do I hope you make the best of it and are happy? Hell yes."

James interjected, "You know Lil's this may be the power he knows not. If Harry is truly soul bonded with four ladies that means he has the capacity to love them as equals. Voldemort understands hate and power but he doesn't know love. His followers fear him they damn sure don't love him. There is a vast difference between being devoted to someone and being in love with them."

Harry started out sniggering then chuckling that turned into laughter. His laughing was cut short by a smack to the back of his head, not a hard one but enough to get his attention.

"Hermione, you know Dean, Seamus, and Ron what do you think their reaction would be?" Harry asked.

"They're teenage boys whose brains are in their trousers. They would probably be jumping up and down joyfully and pumping their fist," She replied.

"And what is my reaction?" Harry requested.

"Disbelief, horror, and close to telling the world to piss off," Hermione answered.

Harry told the group, "So as much as I want to be just Harry and be like the average bloke that will never happen. That's why I was laughing. Three of my four roommates would be ecstatic while Neville and I would be shocked or horrified. Although as a pureblood raised in a Most Ancient Noble House, Neville might just accept the situation and go about his business."

"I would say Neville will have two wives and possibly a concubine or two as well. He's in a similar situation as the last Longbottom heir. He's also attractive to someone like Bones or Greengrass. If he took them as concubines their male children would be named Bones-Longbottom not Longbottom-Bones," Sirius stated.

It was Dan's turn to get huffy, "Just how many wives or concubines could these boys have?"

James pulled the spotlight from Sirius by saying, "Dan, legally they can have as many as they can afford and maintain the lifestyle the family is accustomed to. The Potters are in the top three richest wizards on the planet as is the Blacks. I believe Sirius set Harry up with a ₲1,000 a month allowance when he turns 14. Add that to the ₲2,000 allowance, his grandfather set up and Harry's monthly allowance is more than the Minister for Magic makes in a year. The real question should be how many do they want. I think we know Harry wants one wife and no concubines."

"Setting aside my wants since they aren't possible to have, let's discuss who else knows of my situation," Harry interrupted his Dad.

"Well the fact you're my adopted son and heir is pretty well buried. However, the fact you can have two wives as the head of a Most Ancient Noble House is public knowledge." Sirius stated.

Harry decided it was time to take control back. "Ok, can we agree that either Potter magic and/or a higher power will force some things that we don't like but can't change? This day hasn't gone anywhere near what I envisioned. I hoped for a nice lunch then a walk with my betrothed so we could see the gardens and some of the manor. Then later have a quiet dinner with my ladies parents, godfather, and four goblins. I planned to ask Dan and Emma to move in here and see if a portal could be set up between here and their office."

A sip of Butterbeer and a deep breath later, "I hoped later we could talk about visiting some of other Potter properties including some vacation homes. While what we discussed is important and needs further discussion and research could we set it aside for a while and do something pleasant?"

Mattie popped next to Harry and said, "Master Harry, Hawkclaw and Ragnok needs you and Miss Hermione at Gringotts most urgently."

TO BE CONTINUED

Note to self: S.D. you have some work to do on the patio scene before you get it in your mind to post this. I think Trixie was hung over when she thought that up.


	13. 12 Bella's Rantings 2

**12 Bella's Ranting's 2**

**For Disclaimer, and how I write money, and time: See Chapter 1**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 3: A Busy Summer of 1994**

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they disappeared. They reappeared next to the portal to Hawkclaw's office. Harry followed Hermione through it and found Hawkclaw waiting for them.

"Please follow me to Chief Ragnok's office, we have an emergency," Hawkclaw stated, turned and walked down the hall.

When they arrived at Ragnok's office, the door opened and Ragnok indicated they should enter.

"Welcome Lord Potter and Lady Hermione," Ragnok stated, "This is Miss Luna Marie Lovegood. Please do not take my next words as being cold but time is of the essence. Harry I ask you to trust me and take Luna under your protection and that of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter immediately. She was orphaned today, and there are those who would make her a slave and prostitute her out to their friends."

"May I use my wand to make the oath?" Harry asked and Ragnok said yes.

Harry made his oath bringing Luna under the protection of the House of Potter and she accepted the protection between sobs. Hermione moved to Luna and took her in her arms trying to comfort the younger girl.

Harry asked for and received permission to call Mattie.

POP

"Mattie, this is Luna Lovegood please move her things into a suite next Hermione and lock down the Lovegood home." Harry told the elf.

"As you wish Your Grace," replied Mattie and left with a pop.

"Unfortunately there is other business concerning the House of Potter and House of Lovegood that must be settled before the vultures gather," Hawkclaw stated.

"Let me guess. There is a marriage contract between the House of Potter and the House of Lovegood that involves Luna and me." Harry said in a flat tone.

"You are correct and it dates three generations back to your great grandfather and hers. Harold Charlus Potter saved Gordon William Lovegood's life. To settle the life debt Gordon offered Charlus the next Lovegood female as a wife. To refuse would be a huge slap in the face to Gordon so Charlus accepted since this type of arrangement as it was normal at that time. Luna is the first female Lovegood born in those generations or your grandfather or father would have satisfied the contract." Hawkclaw affirmed Harry's suspicion.

Harry looked at Hermione and they seemed to communicate silently. Finally they both nodded.

"If Luna is agreeable I suggest a betrothal between us since we are both too young to marry. Luna you need to understand that if you accept this you will become the second Potter wife. Also understand in my heart and mind there will be no difference between you and Hermione," Harry said as gently as he could.

Luna nodded, "That would be appropriate since you two are already betrothed and she is the eldest by almost two years. Daddy and I thought we would have at least another year before this would have to be brought up."

Hawkclaw interjected, "Lord Potter, I will take at least partial responsibility for not telling you this. The truth is I discovered it after you left this morning while going through the records backwards from today."

Harry replied, "It's Harry and apparently my father didn't know about the contract either. Unless you were my great grandfather's account manager, I wouldn't expect you to know about old contracts. I suppose this betrothal agreement needs to be air tight with no way out for us because of the marriage contract."

After the contract was signed and sealed by the House of Potter and House of Lovegood rings Harry requested the Potter betrothal rings and ask Luna to pick hers. He placed it on her finger and it shrank to fit her. She placed his on his ring finger and it shrank and merged making the two betrothal rings one physical ring. The magic flowed between them sealing the betrothal. Then shocking everyone including the goblins the magic included Hermione and seemed to grow in strength. When things started floating about in Ragnok's office, the magic decreased and was absorbed by Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lady Granger-Hufflepuff, meet your bond mate Lady Lovegood-Ravenclaw." Ragnok stated and he along with Hawkclaw bowed from their waist.

Hawkclaw affirmed, "The heirs of the Hogwarts founders are united as betrothed for the first time in history. You three and those you choose will reside in Founders Tower when you return to Hogwarts."

"I should have said so earlier Harry, but Goblin Friends do not need permission to use a wand or call an elf within Goblin Nation territory." Ragnok informed them.

"Thank you Ragnok, it's been one hell of a day for all of us are you two sure you can't make dinner this evening?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps another evening, but we have a full council meeting this evening." Ragnok replied.

They said their goodbyes and Harry led his betrothed out of Ragnok's office straight into Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Draco got in Harry's face and almost screamed, "Turn that Lovegood slut over to me Potter…"

SMACK Harry backhanded Draco with his right hand and all three rings were on different fingers. Lucius started to draw his wand and found a spear at his gut and two piercing his neck.

Hawkclaw said in a cold voice, "Finish pulling that wand, and drop it on the floor now wizard."

Lucius did as he was told and Harry stepped on the wand splintering it into several pieces.

Harry released a bit of magic as he stated, "The minor house of Bad Faith has insulted the betrothed of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. I, Harry James Potter, the Duke of Gryffindor head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter, demand all of the Malfoy assets including all vaults including Draco Malfoy's trust vault, furniture, books, and personal possessions including elves belonging to house Malfoy. In addition I demand 95 percent of all Malfoys' magic."

Harry then grabbed Lucius left arm and his ivory wand appeared. Harry placed the tip of the wand on the dark mark but said nothing. Lucius started screaming as Harry pulled another one-third of the magic from Voldemort and his marked Death Eaters. Lucius fainted and Harry placed his wand on Lucius' chest and took all but enough of his magic to keep him alive. Harry backed away and pointed his wand at Lucius and now except for a diaper Lucius was nude. The goblins saw that Lucius had two knives, one strapped to each leg.

Harry turned to Hawkclaw and smiled, "The squibs on the floor are yours my friend. If you'll have them checked out to see how much magic they have please take the cost from their vault and let me know the results. I tried to leave them enough magic to stay alive."

Hawkclaw nodded. Not believing Harry, Draco pulled his wand and Hermione planted her foot firmly between his legs. Harry waved his hand and shrank Draco's boy bits to be one-fourth of their original size. Draco felt something snap, and he knew that he would never produce a child. All Draco could do was moan while he threw up. Where he was to spend the rest of his days it wouldn't matter that he couldn't get it up or produce a child. Harry and his betrothed went back to Potter Manor, while Hawkclaw and the guards were removing the Malfoys.

Harry looked at Luna, who looked lost, he told her softly, "Luna, consider this your home now. If you want to rest, say so. If you want to talk to Hermione or me let us know, clueless male here. When you're ready, I want a promise that you'll let me know when you're hurting so I can help. If your father was attacked, I need to know it as soon as you can tell me. They'll never hurt anyone again that I can promise."

Luna surprised Harry and Hermione as she took them by the hand and led them to a couch. She sighed, "Daddy did something stupid, and something he told me quite often not to do. He was reading an article he wrote and missed a step then fell down the stairs. I suspect he broke his neck because my portkey took me to Ragnok's office. Ragnok looked at daddy's life stone and read his Will, which effectively made me your ward."

Luna sighed again and after pausing, she continued. "The Lovegoods are an old but not an ancient house and daddy was the youngest of four brothers. My uncles live in America, and the Head of House Lovegood provides us an allowance. Daddy made more in royalties from charms than the allowance. While we're not rich, we were comfortable. Daddy called the Quibbler a joke with the truth interwoven for the discerning reader. The Ministry has a way of shutting down papers that print the truth."

She snuggled into Hermione and added, "Both of my parents were Unspeakables but free lanced. I thought it was odd that neither my mother nor father had enough Ravenclaw blood to be the senior heir, but I do because of them. Mum was second to Lily Evans at Hogwarts. She was the first one to call Sirius Black Stubby Boardman as a joke."

Luna sighed again and confided, "Your friend Ron won't like that we're betrothed since he calls me Looney. He thinks that I believe in all of the mystical animals I talk about. It is true that some of them are real but some are also made up. Talking about them lets me go unnoticed by others. They think I'm loony and don't pay any attention to me while they make plans. Cho Chang wants the Potter fortune and will try a mild lust potion most probably this year. She wants your money and Cedric Diggory's body. Ginny Weasley will wait until fifth or sixth year until she's old enough to take a fertility potion. She thinks that's the way to do things since Molly did it to Arthur."

Hermione asked, "Luna, are you wearing the Ravenclaw ring?"

"I'm not old enough yet Hermione," Luna answered.

"Dobby"

POP

"Yes Harry sir."

Harry told the little elf, "Dobby, please ask Ragnok or Hawkclaw if Luna being betrothed and emancipated will allow her to wear the Ravenclaw ring."

"Yes Harry sir."

POP

"Harry, what are you going to do with the basilisk?" Luna asked.

"I don't know I hadn't thought about it," replied Harry.

Luna went into what would be recognized as her teaching mode. "It's yours by right of conquest. The law is very clear on that. Now the tricky part is that you can share part from the proceeds with its victims, but you must keep over half or the whole thing goes to the Ministry. The last recorded basilisk was less than ten feet long and sold for over ₲10,000 and that was almost 30 years ago. It was estimated at the time that one twice as long would sell for over five times that much."

Harry said out loud what he was thinking, "I wonder what one fifty feet long would sell for?"

Hermione gulped. Luna went wide-eyed and managed to stutter, "A fifty-foot basilisk is unheard of in modern times. But it would probably bring between two and three million galleons if not more. One that size would take years to start deteriorating."

"If you're up to it, we'll introduce you to the others, and you can pick on Stubby Boardman. We'll get them in here, and I'll show everyone what happened. Maybe we can get a better estimate of its size." Harry told her.

They went to the patio, and Harry introduced Luna to Dan and Emma first. "Luna this is Sirius Black also known as Stubby Boardman," Harry said with a snigger.

"So Stubby are going to get together with the Hobgoblins and start recording again?" Luna asked all innocent and wide eyed. "Daddy said you should before you get too old to reach the younger audience. I really liked your old recordings and the poster of you in swimming trunks was awesome."

Sirius stuttered, "Luna, Harry was joking. I'm not Stubby Boardman. In fact, I think it was your mother who started that rumor."

Luna giggled and nodded, "She did, and I told Harry and Hermione about it. But she also said that you used it to get girls in bed."

Sirius turned red and looked like a carp out of water. Harry and Dan rolled on the patio, and the girls held each other while laughing.

They heard Luna's whisper, "Hermione, show me where a loo is, I have to pee."

While the girls rushed off to pee Harry told the others about the basilisk, and that they were trying to estimate its size. Hermione and Luna joined them in the informal sitting room, and Harry showed the cube.

When the basilisk came out of the statue Dan said, "Son of a bitch that thing is huge."

Sirius muttered, "Shit an Auror team of twenty would die trying to kill it."

Harry stopped the memory at a point the basilisk was nearly straight.

Sirius estimated, "That thing has to be 60 feet long and ten or twelve feet in diameter."

Hermione said, "This is one-fourth scale, so we can measure it fairly close."

She then waved her new wand, and a 20-foot tape measure appeared with one-inch marks. It took all six of them to get the measurement, and they came up with eighteen feet two inches. The diameter in the projection was three feet six inches. They estimated the basilisk at 70 feet long and nearly 14 feet in diameter.

When Harry stopped the projection Dobby said, "Miss Luna, here is your ring. Harry sir, Ragnok says to remember to check Miss Luna's wand as trace should be removed since the betrothal is logged by the Department of Records."

Harry asked Luna to place her wand on the coffee table and the trace was gone. Harry suggested that she lay down before putting the ring, on so she draped her feet in Hermione's lap and put her head on Harry's leg. It turned out to be a good thing, because after the ring shrank she was out for over an hour. Harry reminded Hermione that Luna was nearly two years younger than Hermione.

Luna's eyes fluttered open and Harry suggested, "Luna, I suggest you lay still until you get your bearings. I'm sure you received a rush of magic and knowledge."

Luna asked, "Hermione does Harry always understate things?"

Hermione giggled, "Usually that is true, and unlike Ron, I've never heard him brag."

Harry and Hermione helped Luna sit up. Mattie brought Luna a potion to clear her head.

"Harry you need to take the new elves into the family now that they are cleaned up and healed. I hope you did punish their old Master and his inbred cretin of a son." Mattie stated.

Harry told Mattie what happened to the Malfoys. Sirius stood and annulled Narcissa's marriage to reclaim what was left of the dowry plus interest. Then he threw her out of the Black family. Not that it mattered much, but it did make Draco a bastard with no name unless Lucius reclaimed him. Those at Potter Manor didn't know the Malfoy males had joined Dumbledore and the Dursleys shoveling dragon shit.

They discussed going to NAMA School of magic, and tried to decide whom to ask to join them. They came up with Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass. During that conversation, they discovered Luna was being bullied. Harry assured her that shit was over and that he wouldn't stand for it. The only other suggestions were Hannah Abbott and Tracy Davis.

Luna dropped a surprise by claiming, "Harry you should have a book that shows class standing at Hogwarts in your library."

Harry found the book in the open part of the library. Surprisingly, he was ninth overall. Not surprising was that Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, the Twins, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were all in the lower fifty percent. Neville was actually twelfth. Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Sue, Hannah, and Tracy were first, second, third, fifth, seventh, eighth, and Harry was ninth with Neville in twelfth place for their year. Luna was first in her year by a wide margin."

They decided they would go with what they had for this year and try to meet others in the coming year. Further conversation was put on hold as Hedwig flew in with a special edition of the Daily Prophet.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Betrothed**_

_The Gringotts spokesperson Hawkclaw held the first press conference since late August 1991. Hawkclaw announced that His Grace, Harry James Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, Duke of Potter, and Earl of Slytherin is betrothed to Miss Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff and to Miss Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw._

_Miss Lovegood was orphaned earlier today when her father died in a tragic accident. His will named the Duke of Gryffindor as her magical guardian and brought to light a three generation old marriage contract between the House of Potter and House of Lovegood. Since they are too young to marry, they decided on a betrothal agreement, which was executed and filed earlier this afternoon._

_**Lucius and Draco Malfoy Imprisoned by Gringotts**_

_Draco Malfoy insulted Miss Lovegood-Ravenclaw in front of Hawkclaw and Ragnok. The Duke of Gryffindor back handed the young idiot, and called him Bad Faith. Lord Potter then told him he just insulted the betrothed of the Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. The Duke of Gryffindor then claimed 95 percent of all Malfoy assets plus 95 percent of all the Malfoys' magic._

_Lucius Malfoy turned out to be as big an idiot as Draco was by attempting to draw his wand in Gringotts against a Goblin Friend. For those who don't know Goblin Friends are considered as members of every goblin's family. The Gringotts Guard placed Lucius at spear point, and His Grace took his magic, as is his right._

_Draco Malfoy showed himself to be totally void of brain power by drawing his wand, and pointing it at Lord Potter. Miss Granger seeing this planted her foot firmly between Draco's legs. Hawkclaw remarked he heard the crunch, and it caused him to shudder. Both Malfoy males were checked out by goblin healers and found to possess less magic than most squibs. The Goblin High Council sentenced Lucius to 125 years cleaning dragon dung. Draco was sentenced to 200 years next to his father._

_Narcissa Malfoy was found trying unsuccessfully to enter Diagon Alley. A passerby let her into the Alley where she was met by four goblin guards and escorted to the bank. Hawkclaw stated her trial would take place tomorrow at 0900h, and he would provide an update on her sentence._

_The Duke of Gryffindor and his betrothed are emancipated and Goblin Friends. Minister Fudge refused to comment on his friend Malfoy's situation. The Undersecretary to the Minister, Madam Umbridge, called the Duke of Gryffindor a young upstart brat, and a loose wand that needs to be put in his place. This outburst occurred in front of several members of the Wizengamot, Ministry Deputy Directors, and reporters, including me. She insulted a Goblin Friend and therefore, she is no longer welcome in any Gringotts bank since insulting a Goblin Friend is considered as an affront to the entire Goblin Nation._

_**Editor's Note:**__ It is apparent that the Duke of Gryffindor will not allow dishonor to his house, or members thereof, to go unpunished. His peerage grants him the right to strip magic from those who are unworthy to possess it. It has long been known that the rings worn by the heads of the Most Ancient Noble Houses are sentient and provide advice to the wearer. It is also well known that anyone not the legal heir or of the right blood will die should they try to wear a ring they are not entitled to._

Sirius laughed as the paragraph prior to the editor's note saying, "The next Wizengamot meeting should be interesting if Umbitch lives that long."

Hermione was curious and asked, "Why would you say 'if she lives that long'?"

Sirius explained, "Legally an adult can't give their Gringotts key to anyone except their adult family members that most likely have their own key. Umbitch doesn't have any living family so in order to get money for shopping she has to go into the bank. Normally, it's not a problem unless you insult a Goblin or Goblin Friend. Umbitch is a pureblood bigot of the highest order. She also thinks every being not magical pureblood human needs eradicated. Rest assured that Ragnok and Hawkclaw have read this article and patiently waiting for Umbitch to enter goblin territory."

They went to bed early after saying goodnight. Hermione invited Luna to stay with her, and Luna thanked her several times. Harry found it odd that with friends and his two ladies in the house he felt alone as if something was missing. He drifted off to sleep only to wake up when two warm bodies snuggled into him. Hermione was on his right, and Luna was on his left. Fortunately, the next morning Mattie popped both girls back to Hermione's bed before Dan and Emma woke up.

00-00-00

After breakfast, the morning of 13 June 1994 the Daily Prophet headlines screamed:

_**Peter Pettigrew Found Alive in France, Sirius Black Innocent**_

_French Aurors were called to an East Paris home for a reported burglary early on the morning of 13 June 1994. They found the homeowner standing over a stunned man who turned out to be Peter Octavius Pettigrew thought to be dead._

_French Minister for Magic, André Delacour, contacted Madam Amelia Bones and invited her to the trial. Madam Bones invited Interim Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom and Head of the DOM Croaker to attend the trial as witnesses. The trial was held with Mr. Pettigrew under Veritaserum. While under the potion's influence, he admitted having been the Potter's secret keeper. He also admitted killing the 13 Muggles to frame Sirius Black for the crimes._

_Interim Chief Witch Longbottom declared Sirius Black innocent and stated reparation would be made to Lord Black for his illegal incarceration. It turns out that Lord Black never had a trial._

_**Ex-Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge Death Eaters**_

_Ex-Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary Delores Umbridge were found wandering around the entrance to St. Mungos at 0620h this morning. They complained of being unable to perform magic. A healer entering the hospital escorted them into St. Mungos. Both were given full physical examinations and found to carry the dark mark of the late Lord Voldemort. _

_Further examination indicated their magical cores contained less magic than that of the average squib. A deeper exam shows that not only are their cores not recharging there is no way for their cores to recharge. Auror Kinglsey Shaklebolt and his partner Auror Nymphadora Tonks arrested the former Minister and Undersecretary and took them to the Ministry of Magic._

Harry was beside himself with happiness for Sirius. But he recognized things needed done. "Padfoot we need to get to Gringotts and find out when you can claim your seat on the Wizengamot, so I know who to give my proxy to. I'd also like to get Neville, Susan, and the others we talked about over here. I'll need your help to take care of Xeno Lovegood's remains wizard funerals are something I have no experience with, and I need to do right by Luna."

"Ok give me about 30 minutes," Sirius said.

Harry turned to Mattie, who was talking to Hermione, "Mattie, do we have enough food for a large dinner this evening?"

Mattie went into her bossy mode, "Master Harry you will keep your guest list to less than 250, and you are not ready to meet Mistress Liz yet."

Harry smiled, "Yes little mother, I agree little mother. I was thinking closer to 30 than 250. The thirty would include ten about my age and four goblins. The other 16 will be parents or guardians except for Sirius. I'm not sure what he is."

Mattie said firmly and with conviction, "Sirius is a mutt, although he believes he is a Grim."

Harry gave out assignments as if he knew what he was doing. "OK thanks Mattie. As of now Hermione, you and Luna are the Mistresses of the House of Potter. I need you to begin planning for a gathering of those we talked about last evening and their parents and siblings plus Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and their guests. Emma unfortunately you can't be Mistress of a magical house, but you can guide these two ladies please. Dan I would suggest a book, movie, or a ball game until Sirius and I get back from the bank."

He turned to Luna and put his arm around her shoulders saying, "I need a few minutes with you or you and Hermione."

With tears in her eyes Luna said, "Harry, I appreciate what you're doing but daddy took care of all that a long time before I was born. It will happen Thursday, and I'll need you and Hermione then, but now go and do your duty just try to stay out of trouble."

Harry kissed her on the forehead then tenderly on the lips and said, "Thanks and I'm glad you're my betrothed because it makes me a very lucky guy."

Harry disappeared and reappeared ten minutes later dressed in grey robes trimmed in gold with his house patches on the left side of his chest. Potter and Gryffindor were on the top row with Slytherin and Peverell below them. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips and met Padfoot at the portal.

Sirius contacted Amelia and Harry contacted Augusta to invite Neville to his house for the day. He was surprised when she agreed Neville could come so he invited her to dinner that evening telling her it was an informal gathering. Surprisingly, she agreed to attend and turned him over to Neville. He told Neville what was going on and said to bring a swimming suit.

Harry then contacted Susan, who had Hannah with her, so he invited them both and told Hannah to invite her parents to dinner if she could come to the manor. They agreed to call him back in five minutes, so he contacted the Greengrasses and got permission for both her and Tracy. Both sets of parents agreed to come to dinner. Sue called him back and said she and Hannah would be there and her aunt and the Abbotts would be there for dinner. Fortunately, Harry remembered to tell everyone to come at 1730h, for dinner at 1830h.

His call to the Patils also went well mostly because he invited both girls and told Mr. Patil who the other girls were that would be there. Harry said that Hermione's parents were there also. More fortunately was that Parvati was traveling for a month with Lavender Brown and her parents. Harry decided that floo calling had to go because even with a pad his knees hurt.

After knocking on Hawkclaw's door, Harry was escorted to Ragnok's office and made welcome by the Goblin Chief. Harry found out Sirius would be installed in the Wizengamot at 1000h, and Harry needed to be there to activate the Gryffindor and Slytherin seats. Harry called for Dobby to take a message to the girls telling them they needed to be at the Wizengamot to activate the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seats.

Ragnok stated, "Harry the High Council looked at your memory of the basilisk and the shed skin. We agree to offer you a million galleons for the meat and the four inner layers of the skin. Most think that a basilisk has seven layers of skin but that isn't true it has eight, the outer four are the toughest and most suited for armor and clothing. The meat would include the two livers, the kidneys, and intestines. These can be used for potions but not dark or harmful potions."

After pausing and looking at a piece of parchment, "The outer four layers of skin, the hearts, blood, venom, and fangs would be retained by you as would the skeleton. If you do not want the skeleton, we will purchase that for ₲50,000. We are prepared to offer you an additional five hundred thousand galleons for the fangs less the one that pierced your arm. The fangs make excellent blades for our guards. If we obtain them no wizard can touch one except a Goblin Friend."

After another pause, Ragnok continued, "The hearts and we suspect there are three, can be used for wand cores as can the tongue. I suggest that you keep the hearts, tongue, venom, and blood for at least ten years. Currently, the venom and blood can only be used to kill by either dipping a goblin made blade in them or using them in a potion. The hearts and tongue need to dry for at least ten years to be used by a wand crafter. Of course after ten years what you do with those items is of no concern of the Ministry of Magic."

Harry offered, "I propose a counter offer. You display the skeleton here, but I maintain ownership for a period of ten years and six months. At that time, it and one-half the blood and venom will be gifted to you. In exchange, the sword of Gryffindor becomes a Potter family item. I'll take the ₲1,550,000 as offered, and I'll keep just over half. The other ₲750,000 will be split between the victims."

Ragnok thought for almost two minutes, "My counter is that your family, including your wives and extended families bank free at Gringotts and get the best possible rates. Their accounts will be managed by my family as long as both families live. This offer includes your godparents and your father's godparents."

Harry almost laughed, when Sirius' eyes went wide open, so he said, "Deal!"

Ragnok said, "Accepted! Now I have to know if you know any Gryffindor heir can call the sword from any place on earth."

Harry smiled, "I know that, but I also think this deal is good for both me and Gringotts plus it screws the Ministry that has no business telling me how to spend money. I killed the basilisk and by law, it's mine. I would have probably kept half a million to give to charity. I'm forced to keep more than I want, and I can't tell the world the proceeds from that damn thing will help others."

Sirius laughed, which caused Ragnok to laugh. He was followed by Hawkclaw then Harry.

Hawkclaw said, "It's going to be a pleasure doing business with you Harry."

"Thanks Hawkclaw," Harry replied, "I have a question does anyone know if a telephone or cell phone works around magic?"

Ragnok laughed, "As the Americans are fond of saying, 'oh hell yes.' Gringotts is computerized but the mainframe is in Seattle, Washington. We're connected by dedicated satellite to all of our banks. The best place to get phones that will work with our system is Singapore. According to treaty, I can't tell you about this. However, the same treaty forces me to answer your questions completely. Wouldn't it be a shame if you were to go to Singapore and visit your seaside villa, and while you're there get used to using a phone and couldn't use it here except to call Her Majesty?"

"I wonder if I could get a portable portal there?" Harry asked himself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Unfortunately you cannot yet Harry. But you have something close," Ragnok answered, "Your portal gets you here and from here you can get to any Gringotts bank, including Hogsmeade, Singapore, and most major cities in the world."

"Can I afford permanent portals to certain places," Harry wondered out loud.

Hawkclaw fielded that question, "You own 55 percent of the company that makes them. Your owner's discount would bring them down to around 500₲ each. It would cost you another 25₲ for us to install one."

"Thank you, I'll think about that. Who is handling Xeno's funeral?" Harry asked.

"We are. He arranged burial for both him and Maria shortly after they married. This was not unusual with the war going on," Ragnok replied.

"I'd like the best for Luna's sake, so take whatever you need out of Malfoy's former money," Harry said.

"Harry the best is already taken care of, and as requested it will be a small and private service." Ragnok told the young lord.

Harry thanked Ragnok and Hawkclaw then he and Sirius went back to Potter Manor to get ready to attend the Wizengamot meeting.

**Chapter 4: The Ministry and the Basilisk**

**The Wizengamot Emergency Meeting**

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Sirius stood at the back as Madam Longbottom the Interim Chief Witch called the session to order.

Augusta stated, "Our first order of business is the claiming and activation of seats. Those who wish to make their claim known come forward with your proof."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Sirius walked to the podium and made their claims showing their Head of House rings. Harry, Hermione, and Luna gave their proxies to Sirius then thanked the Wizengamot, and went back to Potter Manor. While they couldn't vote, they could sit their seats but chose not to as they had a dinner to take care of.

Augusta was sworn in as the Chief Witch and after five rounds of voting Amos Diggory, was sworn in as the new Minister for Magic. Sirius thought it funny when Amelia Bones quashed her nomination saying the only head of a Most Ancient Noble House that could be Minister was the Duke of Gryffindor. She took the opportunity to remind everyone that they served the Wizengamot and kept their magic at the pleasure of Her Majesty.

Fudge and Umbridge were tried and found guilty. Fudge was declared a traitor since he wore the dark mark. Umbridge was also declared a traitor for the same reason, but she was guilty of murdering three Ministry of Magic Directors. Fudge was sentenced to the veil and Umbridge to the Dementor's kiss. Sirius made a motion to change Umbridge's sentence to the veil asking why they would want the added expense of feeding a shell of a person. The result was that she was kissed then sent through the veil.

Sirius then made a motion that all those who were kissed would be sent through the veil. He was surprised that it passed because it made sense. He then made a motion that any law Umbridge proposed or backed would be reviewed.

Augusta asked, "Is there any further business before this body today?"

Sirius stood, "Yes Chief Witch but it's more of a question in the form of a statement. The question is why this August Body allows us to be laughed at by most of the wizard world. I traveled to several countries over the last year and found that except for Europe and us, most magicals use electricity and muggle devices to make their lives easier. There are telephones that allow instant communications, portals for instant travel, and computers for processing vast amounts of information. Why does Hogwarts not teach to the ICW standards? The last dark lord in the Pacific Rim countries lasted less than two weeks. What are we doing wrong? Thank you for your time."

Augusta closed the meeting, and Sirius was swamped with questions many coming from the new Minister. When Sirius left, he knew the 20 August session would go down in history as one of the livelier one's ever.

**Potter Manor**

While Harry, Hermione, and Luna were at the Wizengamot Mattie took Emma shopping for Harry and Luna, as they need muggle clothes, she wasn't familiar with. She surprised Emma by saying that the elves felt the bond between Harry, Hermione, and Luna growing.

Mattie surprised Emma by confiding, "Mrs. Granger the bond may grow to a point that they will need to sleep together. They're too young to mate, but may require physical contact. Bond mates rarely make love until they are married, for some unknown reason the bond won't allow it."

Emma sputtered, "What would happen if we took Hermione home?"

With no hesitation Mattie stated, "She would still end up next to Master Harry, and you might lose a daughter instead of gaining a son. Most probably, the Manor would lock you and Mr. Granger out. What may be worst would be regaining Master Harry's trust. After what happened at the Dursleys, he doesn't trust many adults and after breaking trust with a Potter," Mattie shuddered, "It is nearly impossible to regain."

Emma hesitated but asked, "When do you think they'll marry?"

Mattie replied, "When the youngest is at least sixteen, which is the age of consent by Potter magic. Wizard law makes the age of consent fourteen, but Her Majesty's law is sixteen. Her Majesty is the highest law throughout the land and Potters respect that."

Emma smiled, "Thank you Mattie now all I have to do is convince Dan."

When Harry went to change, he found several sets of new clothes. He put on swim trunks under his shorts and selected tan shorts with a green tee shirt that matched his eyes. Hermione and Luna also found new clothes. Luna had quite a few more than Hermione. Hermione explained that they were muggle clothes and a lot more comfortable than wizard clothes. The girls selected modest two piece swim suits under shorts and a top.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were in the entry atrium when Neville arrived followed by Daphne, Tracy, Sue, Hannah, and Padma. Their guests arrived by what Harry called elf express.

"Welcome to Potter Manor everyone. This is Hermione, Luna, and my head elf Mattie. If you'll follow Mattie, she'll take you to where you can change into something more comfortable. We'll have lunch at poolside in thirty minutes." Harry told them.

Hermione went with the girls while Harry took Luna to the training room and had her select wands. She found three that were better than what she was using so Harry placed a ring on her right little finger.

"Luna this will boost your magic," he said and popped them back to the grand staircase.

Luna said quietly, "Harry thank you."

Harry frowned, "For what?"

"For taking me in and keeping me busy, so I don't think so much about Daddy." She replied, "I'll see him and Mum when it's my time to join them again. I can't change what happened, and dwelling on it isn't healthy."

The others heard the last part and watched as Harry hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. He led them to the patio and sat around the table with Dan and Emma.

Harry warned, "Ok I guess I should warn you that Mattie is also our etiquette teacher and overall little mother. She can come off quite bossy at times. When I introduced her as head elf I meant she is the head of all Potter elves in over twenty locations."

Emma giggled, "She even corrects Sirius Black. He said she's been doing it for years and doesn't hesitate to use a stinging hex."

Mattie appeared and stated firmly, "Master Harry sir for lunch I will relax the rules, but no pool until lunch settles. At dinner, you best sit like the lord you are or Mattie will be having words with you."

Neville, Daphne, Susan, and Hannah laughed. Neville explained, "Most Ancient Noble Houses have one like her. She's probably been training her replacement for years. If they're treated right an elf can live almost as long as a goblin which is 300 years or more." The others agreed.

"I freed Dobby a year ago, and then took four more elves from Malfoy and all five were in bad shape when I got them. Why would anyone treat their help like dirt?" Harry questioned.

Susan spoke, "Because they can do so without facing justice. Elves are by nature docile beings and rarely attack a wizard except in defense of family. Their magic is different and more powerful than ours. Except for Death Eaters, most families treat them with respect and kindness. Their primary pay is drawing magic from their family and home, but some of us pay them if they'll accept payment, and many refuse it."

Harry laughed, "I thought I was being smart with Dobby and said he could have 10₲ a week or whatever Dumbledore was paying him. He took the latter, and it turns out its one galleon per month and one day off if he wants it. He told me that it took him over two hours to beat Dumbledore down to that. Did you know that they can teach you their magic?"

Daphne retorted, "No way!"

Harry disappeared, then appeared behind Daphne and floated and her chair over the pool and back wandlessly. After sitting her back in her place, he reappeared in his chair and said, "There is a way, a very simple way, if you can get one to agree to it."

Neville exclaimed, "Damn that had to take a lot of power Harry."

Harry smiled, "Actually Neville it doesn't take much power. It does take a bit of concentration and control. Occlumency helps with both of those in addition to its other advantages. Now I have something for you all to consider. We have been exposed to Dumbledork and Snape for three years. Gringotts found bindings on my magic and mind put there by Dumbles and Snape. I suggest you all get checked out preferably this week. That will be taken care of from Malfoy's money."

Tracy mumbled, "Why didn't the hat put him in Slytherin."

Harry laughed out loud then answered. "Well Tracy, I met Malfoy and told it hell no, anywhere but there. Keep in mind I had only been exposed to the wizard world twice, once in Diagon Alley and the other on the train. Both times Draco made an ass of himself."

The others heard Daphne and Tracy say as one, "Gryffindor got the better deal."

Harry sniggered, "Now I have a question for all of you. If you had a chance to learn four years of magic in 32 days would you take it? These classes are taught to the ICW standards and include wandless magic."

Harry heard comments like, 'impossible' and 'no way' but they all said 'hell yes.'

"Ok now think about how I can convince your parents or guardians to allow this, and also meet in Singapore for two weeks of vacation." Harry asked them.

Daphne told Harry that it would only work for her, if Astoria were included. He said that it wasn't a problem since she was near the top of her year. He also mentioned that since Malfoy had been on the Hogwarts Board of Governors that his former money should pay for it. He told them that there would be placement tests, and it was possible to be a fourth year in one class and a sixth in another.

They talked through lunch and forty-five or so minutes after so it was time to swim. Sue, Hannah, and Tracy joined Neville. Daphne and Padma joined Harry, Hermione, and Luna to teach him how to mentioned, "You had an early growth spurt Harry, and it looks good on you."

Since the group was all in hearing range Harry explained, "This is my normal size. Dumbassadork placed me with magic hating Muggles, who abused me for thirteen years. It took goblin healers almost a year in time compression to rebuild my body. That's why I took those potions at lunch. I'm down to two for another ten days or so."

Neville sputtered, "Damn you've had a hell of a summer so far, rebuilding your body and getting betrothed twice. Like mine, I'm sure that is your family magic's way of continuing the line."

Harry mumbled, "But unlike you, I need two more wives."

Daphne picked up on this immediately, "Where's the list, so I can sign up."

Padma jumped on it, "What she said."

Harry shook his head but tactfully said, "I won't rule either of you in or out but first it's not the time, and second the magic will do the selecting. Obviously, for it to work we all have to get along without jealousy. Oh damn I just realized I'll have three mothers in law and Mattie."

Harry hugged Luna and asserted, "I wish it could have been four, I hope you know that."

She hugged him back and kissed him on the lips replying, "I do know Harry, thanks."

Mattie called them for high tea at 1500h. She snapped her fingers, and they were all dry. They talked about almost everything but mostly about the poor teachers at Hogwarts, specifically Defense, History, and Potions.

Harry informed them, "According to Dumbles, Defense was cursed by Voldemort. Dumbles was putting Binns salary in his vault, and Snape was his pet Death Eater. On Wednesday, I'm leading a group of goblins to the Chamber of Secrets to claim the basilisk. While I'm there their curse breakers will check for curses on Defense and Hermione, Luna, and I will recharge the wards. We'll also make an appointment to talk to McGonagall about classes."

Harry sighed but continued, "Dumbassadork is the worst headmaster in Hogwarts history. He phased out several classes and let others be dumbed down by the Board of Governors and Ministry. Hogwarts slipped from the number-one school of magic to the worst while he was Headmaster. Expect your school letters to have a pamphlet that defines a clear policy of conduct and standards. Also plan the first week to be tested in all subjects for class placement."

Hannah asked, "So your plan is to provide us with a real school and not a social experiment?"

Harry nodded, and the others said, "Great."

Harry smirked and asked, "Who wants to practice some magic? We'll stick with reviewing last year's Charms and Transfiguration."

Harry, Hermione, and Luna watched Neville struggle.

Harry asked, "Nev did you get your wand at Ollivander's?"

"No Harry, this wand belonged to my father," Neville said proudly.

Harry mumbled, "How do I say this?"

"Harry just spit it out," Neville stated.

"Ok, one the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. Two by using your Dad's wand you are taking a chance of damaging your magic and the wand. My parents' wands are under their portrait behind wards to honor them." Harry explained.

Harry then had Dobby bring him the wand trunk and lay them out on a conjured table.

Tracy exclaimed, "Damn there must be two or three hundred wands there."

"Yep," Harry agreed, "Nev, I want you to walk slowly down the table with your right hand over the wands. If you feel heat from a wand pick it up and put it in your pocket but continue to the end of the table."

Neville did as Harry said and put two wands in his pocket. Another few feet down the table and a wand leapt into his hand. He saw Harry smile, and indicate to continue where he picked up one more. Harry then had him check power with all five wands the one that leapt into his hand was the best fit. After the girls picked additional wands, and they received holsters and rings, Padma suggested a vow and a name for the group. The vow was one of friendship and alliance. But after rejecting several names they still didn't have one.

Harry suggested, "Ok we can't use anything with army or that indicates an army in the name. What if we use Hogwarts Knights? The knights were known for their honor and service to their king, their lord, and their families. I need a minute with Neville please."

"Neville the ring I have in my hand contains Bellatrix's magic and many of her memories. I made this for you if you want it." Harry explained. "But if you don't I have others. Just put it on our right little finger and it will pass you her power and knowledge, somewhat like a head of house ring."

Neville looked at his friend and nodded then stuttered, "Thanks Harry that means a lot to me." He slipped the ring on his right little finger and stumbled exclaiming, "Holy shit!"

"Yes about that, I added a bit of Dumbledore and Voldemort to it," Harry said with a smile.

The two boys joined the girls, and they went back to the patio. Sirius was there drinking a Guinness with Dan.

"Hey pup, introduce your loving godfather to your friends." Sirius barked.

Harry smiled and replied, "Sure. Ladies first alphabetically we have Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, and Neville Longbottom. The mutt that spoke is my godfather Sirius Black, and the gentleman next to him is Hermione's father Daniel Granger. Did anything good happen after we left?"

"Actually Amos modified the ban on underage magic. After your first year, you can use magic at home or in another home where all parties know about magic legally. After third year if you pass a test on the statute of secrecy, then you can carry and use a wand where it's legal for any adult to." Sirius reported.

"Awesome when can we take the test?" Harry gushed.

"Why are you interested, you can use magic anyplace?" Sirius questioned.

"That's true but my friends can't, and I want that solved as soon as possible." Harry exclaimed, his magic flared causing those close to him to back up.

"Ok, Ok don't get in a huff. Conjure them separate tables and they can take it now," Sirius grumbled.

"Suck it up old dog. Have you sent an elf to find Mooney?" Harry asked.

"Damn give me a chance, I just got home. Mattie!" Sirius barked politely.

One of the new elves came back with a protesting Remus Lupin. Harry and Sirius told him to suck it up and sit down.

"Remus how are your potions skills?" Harry questioned.

"I got an O on my NEWTs and brew my own Wolfsbane now…" Remus started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Good, that bastard Snape actually modified the Wolfsbane so it only needs taken once every six months, and you don't transform. The bastard tested on Voldemort's weres. He also developed another potion that would force them to change but keep their minds." Harry told a shocked group.

"Now if you go into the lab I'll teach like Snape, and say instructions are on the board, begin you dunderheads." Harry said sounding like Snape.

When the group finished testing Sirius certified that he had proctored their tests. Mattie sent an elf to the Ministry with instructions to wait for their licenses that Sirius said would be issued. The elf came back with six licenses for them to practice magic anywhere. She told them they had the first six licenses issued.

The goblins and the adults with Astoria arrived. Sirius introduced Jason and Olivia Abbott, Joshua and Megan Davis, David and Sophie Greengrass, Amar and Andrea Patil, Amelia Bones, and Augusta Longbottom to the group. Astoria was hauled away with the girls while the adults mingled with Harry and Neville.

Everyone knew James and Lily and was delighted to be able to talk with the portrait. He pointed out to Nev, loud enough to Augusta to hear, that the wands below the portrait were those of his parents. Harry showed his guests around the lower floor ending up in the main dining room. Harry sat at the head of the table, with Hermione on his right and Luna on his left.

The meal was excellent and Harry complimented Hermione, Luna, Emma, and Mattie on it. Later, he popped into the kitchen and thanked the staff before popping back.

After the meal, Harry stood and said, "I'm sure that more than one of you are wondering why you were invited. It's actually kind of simple, Hermione and I were discussing school, and she mentioned that it was a shame that we didn't know more people. So, because she likes lists, we listed who we thought we wanted to get to know first, hoping that they had other friends whom we might get to know also. Hogwarts, due to the house system, is not the best place to meet those not in your house."

Harry took a deep breath and mumbled about speaking before a group, which caused a lot of chuckles. "I was telling Hawkclaw that I wasn't happy with several classes at Hogwarts. Those are primarily Potions, Defense, and History. Hawkclaw told me about NAMA or the National Magic Academy in Singapore. They have a summer program that is under time compression. Thirty two days outside is four school years inside with a one-month break, in between school years. During that break, we come out of time compression, so we can shop in the outside world."

Harry hit his stride and his excitement showed. "I thought…"

Hermione interjected, "Which is dangerous to those around him."

Harry glared, "I thought that since the turnover in our government that you adults are going to be quite busy for a month or so. If we go to school during that month, we aren't underfoot, and we're learning at the number-one school in the ICW. The best part for me is that Malfoy's funds will pay for everyone except for individual spending money. The only cost is that we will age one year, not four or one month."

David Greengrass asked, "Is Astoria included in your plan?"

Harry smiled, "Only if she wants to be, and you allow it sir. She is first in her year."

He looked at his wife then said, "We agree."

Augusta, Amelia, the Davises, and Abbotts also agreed. The Patils only hesitated because it would make Padma a year older than Parvati. Andrea Patil shut, Amar, her husband up by saying Padma already acted five years older, and all Parvati was interested in was gossip and fashion.

Harry then retook the floor, "The graduation is in real time, and I would like to invite all of you to attend it, and enjoy a two-week vacation in Singapore. I have a bungalow on Sendosa Island that's on the beach. I thought we might spend some Lestrange money doing the tourist things and eating. It's said the number-one thing to do in Singapore is either eating or shopping depending on who you talk to."

The adults agreed the children should go and also agreed to let them stay at Potter Manor until they left for school.

Harry pulled Neville aside and asked, "Nev who is your closest male friend?"

Nev said with no hesitation, "You."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ok thanks, I appreciate that. But who else would you trust to join us. We're a little outnumbered as the only two males in the group. I wouldn't trust Ron to tell me what day it is, so he's out. The twins' grades suck, and Molly would never let them join without Ron and Ginny."

Neville thought for a few minutes and finally said, "Anthony Goldstein comes to mind, and I've worked with him for Professor Sprout. Luna and Padma may know more about him though. Justin Finch-Fletchley is a good sort also, but he takes some getting to know."

"Thanks Nev," Harry replied, "I'll ask about Anthony since I know him a bit. Justin still hasn't got over me and that damn snake Lockfart messed with, and we don't have time for someone to make up their mind."

Harry pulled Luna and Padma aside and asked about Anthony Goldstein. They both had good words to say about him and that Tracy Davis knew him best and was sweet on him.

Luna and Hermione joined Harry in his bedroom. Harry spent some time with them using the elf and goblin method of transferring knowledge. In return, he gained some kissing experience. Harry ended up between his girls the next morning, which put him in a good mood. Mattie took the girls back to Hermione's room, and Harry took his shower.

Joshua and Megan Davis agreed to talk to Matthew and Carol Goldstein about Anthony coming to visit Harry and the others. Anthony "Tony" Goldstein showed up at nearly 1100h after taking and passing his statute of secrecy exam. After about two hours, Harry invited Tony's parents to dinner. They were a bit shocked at the crowd, and Harry apologized for not warning them. However, the Goldsteins knew the other adults so it wasn't a problem. Tony got permission to join the group and go to school with the others.

Tony found two wands that were much more powerful than his original. He made the same vow as the others and Harry gave him a ring. At 2010h Harry had the Knights in the training room sitting on the floor in a circle.

Harry explained, "I want to tell you about the rings I gave you. The magic and knowledge you gained was from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I filtered it to knowledge of Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions plus the Death Eater tactics. You have the basics of wandless magic, which is where most of you probably want to start. However, to save you a lot of time and wasted effort start with Occlumency first."

After a pause, Harry went on, "Wandless magic requires concentration and control of your magic. Occlumency will help you with both of those things. The other thing I'd like you to do is when you cast a spell try to feel where it comes from and how it feels. I started at my connection to my wand and worked backward until I found my core. I used a simple _Lumos_ while doing this. Now I have to ask a question and most probably a dumb one. Who wants to see the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk that I killed over a year ago?"

Tony asked, "You really killed a basilisk? How big is it, they're valuable?"

Harry smiled, "Yes and we think seventy feet plus or minus a couple feet. I sold it to Gringotts based on my memory. If you would like to see it and the fight, I'll be happy to show you the memory crystal."

They ended up back in the informal sitting room with all the adults. Harry showed the crystal and at the end had two girls hanging on him, one on each arm.

When it was over Harry added, "The thing that really pisses me off is that Dumbledore knew what it was and put all of our lives in danger. Please excuse my language ladies. His excuse is that he was testing and toughening me up to meet Voldemort. I've agreed to sell it to Gringotts. They will display it before rendering it down. The law says I have to keep half of what I sell so I'm splitting the other half with the victims. Unfortunately, Moaning Myrtle has no living family. I suspect Tom didn't want anyone to kick up too much of a fuss about her dying."

Harry continued his lecture after a pause. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of Merope Gaunt, a descent of Cadmus Peverell and Salazar Slytherin. His father was the local muggle Squire's son whom she 'fell in love' with. A love potion and quick marriage later and Merope was pregnant. She stops giving Tom Senior the potion and he takes off for home as fast as he can run. Merope died in an orphanage shortly after Tom Jr. was born."

Amelia spoke up, "According to our tradition and laws Tom Marvolo Riddle died on Halloween of 1981 so only Voldemort is left."

Harry agreed, "That's true, enter James and Lily Potter. James is descended from Ignotus Peverell. Lily is descended from Cadmus Peverell their blood unites in Harry James Potter, and suddenly he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Moreover, since Tom tried to kill the true heir, he cannot become head of House Slytherin. Now add in the fact that I'm his biggest failure, and anyone can see why he wants to kill me. Actually, Voldemort taught at Hogwarts in 1991 and 1992 until I defeated him again killing his host."

"How does he keep coming back?" Sophie Greengrass asked.

Harry answered quickly, "I'm not sure, but that diary was obviously a soul anchor. If it was his only one, he can be killed. However, here's where I have a problem, there is a prophecy that says only I can kill him, or that he can kill me. When I heard it, my initial reaction was dragon dung. However, Fawkes didn't cry on my wound immediately, and the truth is I should have died from the venom. Actually, the prophecy pointed to one of two boys, either Neville or me. I suspect Tom chose me to end the Gryffindor line."

Hannah said, "You defeated him and survived the Killing Curse that gave you the scar."

Harry huffed and gave Hannah a look that said are you serious. "I doubt I did much of anything at fifteen months old. I suspect that Mum, Dad, or both did something. Mum almost had her mastery in charms, and Dad was great at transfiguration. Bloody hell people I couldn't even smack him up alongside of his head very hard. Maybe I messed my nappies, and the stink got to him. The idea of a baby defeating a dark lord is asinine, and of course makes my life miserable and is one reason I rarely go out in the wizard world."

Hermione and Luna tried to calm Harry down as he was leaking magic.

Amelia asked what many were wondering when she asked, "Harry, how powerful are you?"

Sirius jumped in quickly, "Let's just say mage level or higher. Keep in mind he's wearing the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin Head of House rings."

00-00-00

The next morning at 0800h, 34 humans and 21 goblins arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Luna led the way, and the gate swung open for them. At the entry, they were met by Minerva, and she wasn't looking pleased.

"Mr. Potter I didn't expect this many people," McGonagall said sharply.

Harry bowed up and his magic flared, "Professor, I'm going to write your tone of voice off as you being surprised. We three are here as owners. With us are my godfather and Director of the DMLE among other Lords and Ladies. We will not disturb you or anyone here except for access to the ward stone. Never mind that Hogwarts says she'll lead us to that."

With that said Harry, Hermione, and Luna disappeared. Five minutes later everyone felt the wards strengthen and feel heavier. The three reappeared in the spots they left from.

Harry stated in a flat tone, "Now Hogwarts is locked down, and no one can get in or out until we change that. If you, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid would like to join us, you may. There is no need to monitor the wards Hogwarts will notify me if anyone tries to enter."

Once Flitwick, Hagrid, and Poppy joined them, Harry led the group to Myrtle's bathroom. Salazar directed him to a wall on the other side of the sink and told him how to open it. They took stairs straight into the Chamber of Secrets. Seeing the memory was one thing and seeing the basilisk was totally different.

Harry explained, "She was quite awesome but also quite mad. Voldemort forced her to kill Myrtle. Then he blocked exit to the forest, so she couldn't roam. She had to live off of rats never seeing the sun or being able to roam the forest."

Bill Weasley asked, "Ron says he was instrumental in killing this thing. What did he actually do?"

Harry couldn't help but snigger, "Sorry Bill. First, it was his idea to waste time getting Lockhart. Second, we came down via a pipe, and he lost his wand to Lockhart about 20 feet inside the outer chamber. I was about that far ahead of them, so I'm not sure what happened. Lockhart tried to obliviate us with Ron's taped up wand. The wand backfired causing part of the roof to cave in. I jumped ahead, and Ron jumped back. I yelled at Ron to move enough rock so Ginny and I could get out."

Harry paused to get his breath, "After killing this thing, I was dying of basilisk venom poison. Fawkes cried on the wound, and I came to and took care of the shade of Voldemort. Ginny woke up and I led her back to the cave in. Ron was asleep so Ginny and I had to move rock, so we could get to the other side. Apparently, Ron smacked Lockhart in the head with a rock because Lockhart wouldn't shut up. In my opinion all Ron did was get in the way and slow me down."

Bill stated, "Well your story matches Ginny's pretty much from the time she woke up. She added that all Ron could do was bitch about being hungry, and about how long it took for you two to get back."

Harry shrugged and said, "That's true. Bill, Ginny needs professional help from a mind healer. She is going to receive some benefit from the sale of this thing, and one of the stipulations to that is her getting help. Do her a favor and talk to your Dad about it please. You may want to warn Ron that he will get what he deserves and not a Knut more."

Bill nodded and Harry said to the group, "Are there any more questions?"

After getting no answer he suggested, "I suggest that those not rendering this thing follow me, and we'll take the escalator up. I'll set the Great Hall floo for one-time exit so you can go home. We'll meet for dinner at 1730h if you're agreeable. While Hermione and Luna discuss some owners business with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the curse breakers, and I will start on the seventh floor and work our way down. Headmistress, Salazar reminded me to tell you that Hogwarts speaks to us through the rings. She says Dumbledore replaces Phineus Nigelus Black as the worst headmaster ever, and she will only allow his portrait to hang in this chamber."

_**As I say so shall it be**_. They heard in their minds.

Harry led them to the cave in and quickly took care of it with a _Reparo_ charm. As he passed the shed skin, he dropped a portkey on it, and it disappeared. In the small room, he cleaned it then hissed up the pipe. At the wall to its left stairs appeared, and he hissed again and the stairs rotated up.

In the bathroom, Harry said hi to Myrtle then led them out. They went to the Great Hall where Harry opened the floo for outward traffic. Once the last one was gone, he asked McGonagall if she wanted the wards out of lock down and she did. Harry let the curse breakers to the Room of Requirement where they found the diadem and six other curses that they broke. One of them Harry helped take down by using parselmagic.

In the Defense classroom, they found thirteen curses three of which were in parselmagic. Harry went back to Myrtle's bathroom, set passwords on the sink, and wall so only he could open them. He rejoined the curse breakers and then set the Great Hall floo, so they could leave. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, their horcrux detector indicated another close by. They ended up at Grimmauld Place but couldn't locate the soul piece, so they reported that to Hawkclaw and Ragnok.

Harry met with Hermione, Luna, and the Professors in the Great Hall anteroom where they ate lunch.

Minerva had a question the ladies couldn't answer, "Lord Potter, will our budget be able to stand the hit if many of the purebloods withdraw?"

Harry sighed, "Professor except on formal occasions, I prefer Harry. To answer your question I'm doubling your budget to include 20 percent raises for the staff. Why my ladies trust me with the money is beyond me, but they have. It seems Dumbledore was never popular with Hogwarts and the heir's rings. I believe Hogwarts removed memories of the actual vaults available to the Headmasters from Dippet and Dumbledore's minds. We may lose students in the short run, but once we get back in the top ten and higher we'll have more students than have attended in years."

Minerva and Filius thanked them, and Filius added, "We will probably retire Argus Filch, and Binns moved on when we told him he was dead."

Harry smiled at Binns and suggested, "I think you should wait on Mr. Filch. I'm about to change his life and hopefully his attitude. I suggest that all of you on the staff get checked out by the Gringotts healers at Hogwarts expense. I doubt Dumbledore messed with Professor Flitwick's mind, but I have 1,000 galleons that says more than one mind and or magic was messed with by that old bastard. In fact, I'll name Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid as being messed with. I think Hagrid's magic was bound, and his memory screwed with. I wouldn't be surprised that the same thing happened to Mr. Filch."

After a pause, Harry added, "The goblin healers wanted to report Madam Pomfrey for not doing her job once they scanned me. It took them almost a year to get me physically and mentally to where I should be. I doubt that Poppy willingly did not take care of my problems. I also don't doubt that she reported them to Dumbledore as per her contract. I'll not say anything about our lovely Headmistress, except that Dumbledore didn't hesitate to obliviate someone. He was a lot like Lockhart in doing that."

Harry smiled and Flitwick sniggered as McGonagall blushed at being called a lovely Headmistress.

Harry chuckled and said, "The only thing I have left to say is that on 15 August, we will open the Founders' Tower so it can be prepared for us. Adrian will call for a resorting of all students. We won't steal all the best and brightest but there will be no duffers in the new Founders' House either. Ah, I almost forgot. I sent a letter to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic telling him that a Death Eater will not be allowed on Hogwarts grounds. Triwizard Tournament or not, Death Eaters are not welcome at this school.

Harry paused and added, "I've warned Bagman that every event must be able to be seen by the audience so Black Lake is off limits. Furthermore, anyone not a champion will have to give their permission and that of their parents or guardian before they can participate in any way. He sputtered that it was his to run, and I said ok it won't be held at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts will not participate. I have to admit I really don't like that man."

McGonagall asked, "Do I want to know how you got this information?"

Harry laughed out loud and explained, "Well if you're a fair Occlumens when someone uses Legilimency on you, there is an opportunity to enter their mind undetected and unshielded. Dumbledore and Snape used Legilimency on me routinely, and I downloaded their memories and filtered the junk out. I could probably pass my NEWTs with all O's today. One of the first things a young elf learns is how to scan their family's surface thoughts, so they can anticipate their needs. An elf never goes deeper than that as their magic don't allow them to."

Harry paused and continued, "It's amazing what Hogwarts will provide if you know how to ask. I'm sure me being Gryffindor's heir helped me with her. I guess that my ladies told you about the cleaning ward, and that it will take a couple of weeks to get Hogwarts gleaming again. Now before I forget, Dad wants to know when you're going to come visit him and Mum. Since you're his godmother, he expects to see you soon so you're invited to dinner this evening. Ah yes, as his godmother you were declared a Goblin Friend by Ragnok. Should we expect to see you around 1730h?"

Minerva McGonagall was rarely shocked, and if she was, she never showed it but Harry's words made her speechless and all she could do was nod. Filius logged that memory as teasing material for later. Harry, Hermione, and Luna smiled and told the Professors good-bye then simply disappeared.

Filius looked at Minerva and said, "I think I'm going to enjoy this new Harry Potter. Thank God, he has Hermione and Luna to keep him straight. Having a mage as a student should be interesting."

McGonagall looked at her Deputy and said, "Interesting. That young man is the son of a Marauder, and the godson of another Marauder. Lord help the twins if they prank him or anyone else."

Filius disagreed, "I'm more concerned with some insulting or picking on Luna or Hermione. I suspect Nott will be the first to go. The only question will be if he can walk out or has to be carried. Harry may be a harmless kitten normally but if pushed, he will become an apex predator."

To be continued.


	14. 13 Bella's Rantings 3

**13 Bella's Ranting's 3**

**For Disclaimer, and how I write money, and time: See Chapter 1**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 5: School and Vacation**

**Potter Manor**

Thursday was a quiet day at Potter Manor. Harry and Hermione spent a lot of time holding Luna and talking to her softly. Harry asked her to tell him about the good times she had with her Dad. Luna did that then for some reason she started talking about school and it was quite unpleasant. Inside Harry James Potter was seething and quite ready to do gross damage to several bitches. Outside somehow he kept a calm persona and talked quietly and calmly with his youngest betrothed.

Luna wanted and received a lot of light kisses and hugs from Harry and Hermione. At one point Harry excused himself to go to the loo.

Luna asked, "Hermione how bad will he hurt those bitches? I really didn't mean to tell that but it just started rolling out."

Hermione hugged Luna close, "Actually I think you and I will convince him later to let us handle them ourselves. The hard part will be convincing him to let them back in Hogwarts at all. However, we have four years to convince him it's the right thing to do. We also have four years to practice what we will do to them. By then we'll probably have our NEWTs plus some hand to hand fighting experience."

Harry returned and sat Luna in his lap, "Luna, I've been thinking and the best way to stop that shit is for you and Hermione to handle it. If I step in every time it will make you look weak and you are strong so they need to know that. I could stop them from coming to Hogwarts but that wouldn't solve anything either. If you kick their asses, it may help someone else. The whole thing changes if I hear an insult. Then it becomes an insult to the house as far as I'm concerned. Does that make sense?"

Luna giggled, "Yes love, it makes perfect sense. As head of house you can never appear weak or they'll try to tear the house down."

Harry hugged her close and winked at Hermione who nodded. The day seemed to drag since the funeral was a sunset. The small service grew as Luna's new friends and their families attended to support her. Near the end of the service, Luna sang Amazing Grace and did a beautiful job. At the end, Harry lifted her in his arms and with Hermione's hand on his shoulder disappeared. Sirius, Dan, and Emma soon joined them in the newly named family room.

Harry was cooing to her, "Luna remember love, you'll always have us as family. I know it's not the same but we do love you."

She snuggled into him and cried, "I know and don't know what I would do without you and Hermione."

"That my dear," Harry said, "You'll never have to find out I promise."

While her heart ached for her parents, Luna Lovegood-Potter-Ravenclaw found another comforting feeling of love. While it wouldn't replace what she had for her parents, it was soothing, as she knew she had her mate and he loved her. That night Luna slept in the middle surrounded by the love of Harry and Hermione.

00-00-00

Deep in Gringotts, Draco and Lucius Malfoy thought their intestines were on fire and they couldn't even scream. They heard over and over again in their heads, "this is for Luna and what you bastards would have done to her. I've paid good money to keep your asses alive and alert to the pain, so enjoy it compliments of the Duke of Gryffindor."

00-00-00

Near the English Channel, a snake would have screamed if it was able. The spirit that possessed the snake knew it was weak and hurting like never before. It couldn't understand how it was losing magic but knew it was. Voldemort no longer knew if he could possess anyone and control them. He did know he no longer had a link with Harry Potter. Tom drew just a little more magic from his followers thinking he could always get more followers.

00-00-00

At Hogwarts Minerva was reviewing the day as she sipped her third glass of single malt scotch. She had taken Poppy and Hagrid to Gringotts hoping to prove Harry wrong about Dumbledore. However, Harry was right and now she, Poppy, and Hagrid had their memories back. Hagrid would be in the Gringotts Medical facility over night while the bindings on his magic were removed.

Minerva sent Filius to Xeno Lovegood's funeral since he was Luna' Head of House. He showed her the memory and for a funeral, it was the saddest she had ever seen until Luna sang. Her song seemed to lift the sadness from everyone but her. Luna's voice was that of an angel providing comfort to the others and taking their pain on herself. She thought, _hopefully tomorrow will be a better day and a new beginning. With Albus gone perhaps we have a chance to do things right._

00-00-00

The evening of 15 June 1994, had started out nice at the Burrow and ended in a storm. Bill decided to visit and get a home cooked meal that he didn't cook himself. He saw the Daily Prophet with the picture of Harry and the basilisk that announced that Gringotts purchased part of it.

Ron cried, "Why am in not mentioned in the paper I helped kill it. Harry Bloody Potter takes all the credit, gets the fame and money, and I get nothing."

Bill couldn't hold it any longer and stated, "I saw the memory of what happened and you were nowhere in it. Harry killed that thing to save your sister and it almost cost him his life. What did you do besides fuck up and almost get Ginny killed and Voldemort back in a young body? Oh, that's right you couldn't even take care of a brain dead idiot so you went to sleep."

Molly yelled, "Bill that's not true."

Bill's voice was cold when he said, "Well let's look at a certified goblin crystal and see shall we?"

Bill put a memory crystal on the table and tapped it with his wand. This memory was different in that it showed from the time Ginny was discovered missing to finding Ron asleep. When it ended even Percy had tears in his eyes.

Bill wasn't finished, "That diary still has some weak but wicked charms on it. Dad, Ginny needs to see a mind healer and Malfoy will pay for it since he put it in her book."

Molly stated, "She doesn't need a healer she needs the love of her family."

Bill stood and said in an icy voice, "Ginny will see a healer or I'll go in front of the Wizengamot and ask for custody claiming you're abusing her. Dad if you don't take control of this house now I damn sure will. Ron, Harry asked me to tell you that you'll get every Knut you deserve."

Ron smiled dreaming of what he would do with all the gold he got from Harry. The twins shuddered at the coming rant when Ron got nothing.

Finally Arthur spoke, "Bill, take Ginny to St. Mungos please, and ask them to do what's best for Ginny."

"No, I forbid it," Molly yelled.

"Molly your days of forbidding anything are over. You will do as I say or I'll throw you out with nothing but your clothes. If I detect another potion in my food or drink, I'll have you in Azkaban. As I say so shall it be." Arthur stated.

Arthur then turned to his youngest four, "Ginny go with Bill, Ron sit up straight and eat like a human, and I'm beginning to think you need a mind healer also. Fred and George you will get your grades up and quit slacking off or this is your last year in school, and Ron that goes for you also."

After pausing Arthur continued, "You all need to keep in mind so far since the first of this month Harry has taken out Dumbledore, Snape, his relatives, and the Malfoys. I don't want the Weasleys added to that growing list."

Bill interjected, "Dad my team worked with Harry taking out curses at Hogwarts placed by Voldemort. That young man is at least a mage if not a grand mage. He broke through curses my combined team couldn't touch and he did it silently with no wand movement. Rumor at the bank says the High Council is going to give him status equal to a warrior commander. Godric Gryffindor was never given that honor so this is a big thing."

Ron mumbled, "Harry gets even more and we get nothing."

When Bill's magic flared even Ron noticed it. "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter is getting nothing except what he earned. If you got off your lazy ass, and quit worrying about Quidditch and chess and actually earned something you just might get ahead in this life. With Dumbledore gone and Minerva in charge you may find yourself back in first year with the other eleven year olds."

"Bill…" Molly started and went silent.

"Bill's right," Arthur stated, "Thanks to your coddling him Molly, my youngest is a lazy, jealous git with no manners. That will change over this summer Ronald or I'll wear your ass out."

Bill shook his head wondering what his next words would bring. "Ronald, Hawkclaw, the Potter Account Manager, asked me to advise you that the money Dumbledore paid you to spy on Harry has been recovered and you now have no vault. So far the goblins won't treat you as an accessory to theft. If they do you'll be shoveling dragon shit next to Draco Malfoy."

Bill gave his mother a dirty look adding, "The goblins read Dumbledore's mind and aren't happy with you mother. If I were you, I would walk and talk carefully while in Gringotts. Their form of punishment makes prisoners beg to go to Azkaban. Come Ginny we'll eat at the Leaky Cauldron on our way to St. Mungos."

As they left, Bill and Ginny heard Arthur ask, "Molly what the hell have you done?"

**Preparing to attend the National Magical Academy (NAMA)**

Potter Manor was alive with people for the first time in years. In addition to Potter, there were several old families under it roof. Names like Abbott, Black, Bones, Davis, Goldstein, Granger, Greengrass, Longbottom, Lupin, and Patil now graced its halls. Ten of its eighteen suites had guests and that was about to change because the girls wanted their own room so they could talk.

After breakfast on 17 June, the Hogwarts Knights were sitting in the training room. Harry went from one to the next passing knowledge on Occlumency. Then he passed out books on Occlumency, wandless magic, and Potions. He took Tony aside and gave him a ring explaining what it was and what it did.

After joining the others Harry told them, "I propose that beginning Monday we start the day running to build stamina. The wandless book will tell you a strong body leads to a healthy mind and stronger magic. I think we should also work on our reflexes. The best way to handle an unforgivable curse is to not be where it arrives. I think we should run at 0600h, then shower and have breakfast. So let's vote on that please."

After they voted yes Harry added, "My second proposal is that we study in the morning while our minds are fresh then after lunch we practice for an hour. After practice, we relax by whatever way that suits us. One thing we need to do is get our non-flyers up to speed in the air. The Hogwarts brooms should have been replaced twenty years ago. The Quidditch shed has various models from Cleansweeps for beginners to Firebolts."

Hermione cringed and it wasn't missed by Harry. "Your Occlumency will help you if you suffer from Acrophobia or the fear of heights. The beginner's brooms are charmed so you can't fall or run into anything. For me flying is the ultimate in feeling free. The truth is I don't particularly like Quidditch but I do like flying and it's a way to let me fly. But being able to smash Draco into the turf was a nice bonus."

This discussion set how the next days would be spent. On the weekends, they visited different places both magical and mundane. Hermione suggested attending a theme park or an amusement park. They ended up going to Dobwalls Adventure Park and everyone enjoyed the trip even the adults.

**NAMA**

On 25 June 1994, the Hogwarts Knights, kissed the adults goodbye and stepped through the portal to Gringotts London. From the London bank, they went to Gringotts Singapore, and they were taken to NAMA. New students arrived the Saturday morning before school started and spent ten days of time compression while they took tests including full physical exams.

At the school, they were met by a tall blonde witch. "Good morning I am Headmistress Sarah Colton, welcome to NAMA. I'm amazed you have heard of us as you are the first British students in almost 80 years."

She then told them the schedule for the next ten days. Mentally they groaned because it was packed with tests and exams. The examinations were both magical and non-magical. The examiners were shocked at the magical scores and disappointed at the non-magical scores. When the test results were read Mrs. Colton suggested that their first year would be spent on Occlumency, wandless magic, and non-magical subjects. They agreed with that since they all tested at sixth year level in the magical subjects including Astoria.

The next thing they did was to be checked by a wand crafter, and obtain two custom wands. One would be a normal wand and the other Mrs. Colton called a battle wand. After being measured and checking out the various materials Mr. Morimoto, the wand crafter, told them their new wands would be ready at the end of their first school year.

They spent the rest of Saturday getting settled in. The medical staff had detected the bond between Harry, Hermione, and Luna so they were assigned their own room. Since there were no houses like at Hogwarts the Knights were housed together on the fifth floor and told, they would meet their floor chaperones tomorrow.

On Sunday morning after their run and showers, they were surprised to see Jason and Olivia Abbott sitting with the Headmistress. After breakfast, the Abbots were introduced as the chaperones for the fourth floor. The fifth floor chaperones were Jake and Shirley Jackson. Everyone but Hermione groaned when they saw their schedules. They had Occlumency, Wandless, World History, English Composition, Math, Science, and Physical Education.

Since it was a down day, they went shopping in the magical district of Singapore. They bought cell phones for them and those back home. Letters would be a waste since one outside day was 43 inside days. The letters with the phones suggested what time those in England should call those in Singapore. The next day was Monday, 27 June and when they woke up, they would be on compressed time.

Fortunately, the campus was large so when the time compression holiday arrived they had things to do besides study. There was four large pools, a lake, flying, football (soccer), baseball, and a small shopping mall that included what was called hawker stands that served great food.

They got to spend most weekends with Jason and Olivia Abbott. The spring term of their first year saw them move ahead a class year in their non-magical studies. The magical studies were changed to History of Magic and Potions/Herbology. Because of the knowledge passed to them by the rings Potions was now easy for them. The fact that they would now grow many of their own ingredients made Herbology a lot more interesting. Neville stood out in Herbology and helped his friends a lot. At the end of the first year, they were promoted to the eleventh grade in their non-magical classes. They took their History, Potions, and Herbology OWLs and thought they did well.

When Hermione started ranting about her history test Luna shoved a sock in her mouth. "Hermione, you can't change the past and reviewing a test is useless since you can't change an answer. So all you are doing is depressing the rest of us."

When the others agreed, Hermione turned red and apologized mumbling that she wasn't as bad a Luna made her out to be. Luna placed a memory crystal on the coffee table, and tapped it with her wand and challenged Hermione to say she was wrong.

Hermione rounded on Harry, "Was I this bad the last three years at Hogwarts?"

Harry replied between chuckles, "No. You were worse."

Neville agreed adding, "Luna stopped you before you reached full steam ahead. I guess you never noticed how the common room cleared when you started your rant. Even Weasley bailed out leaving poor Harry to take the brunt of your rants."

Harry pulled her onto his lap, "Hermione it's only a test not the end of the world, if you don't get a perfect score so what? What's important is what we learned, and how much more we know now than when we started."

Hermione nodded then kissed Harry thanking him for putting her feet back on the ground. Afterwards, she did the same for Luna. When they came out of time compression, they spent the day with Jason and Olivia's shopping. They had seafood at Long Beach Seafood Restaurant on the East Coast and left there stuffed and groaning about eating too much. Their last stop was at the Morimoto Wand Shop where they bought their new wands. The wands cost them a total of ₲150 of Malfoy's money, which Harry was happy to spend. They all carried six wands, one on each thigh and forearm, plus one on the front and back of their belts.

Harry asked Mr. Morimoto if anything could be done to boost the power of his Phoenix feather wand since he liked its feel, and it was his first wand.

The old man inspected the wand and explained, "I could add a basilisk heartstring and Phoenix tears but Mr. Potter it would cost you as much as both of your custom wands together."

"I can live with that Mr. Morimoto, the Phoenix that gave the feather also saved my life." Harry replied and the old man's eye showed his shock. "I was bitten by a basilisk, and he cried on the wound."

Morimoto nodded, "That explains the strange combination. May I ask how large was the basilisk?"

Harry chuckled knowing what was coming, "Right at 72 feet in length, and an average diameter of fourteen feet. The fang that pierced me was nearly two feet long."

Morimoto shuddered and shook his head mumbling, "He's damn lucky to have lived."

Harry agreed to pick the wand up during their next real time break.

Jason and Olivia were replaced by David and Sophie Greengrass to the relief of the Hogwarts Knights, who were now on the fourth floor. English Comp and History were replaced by Chemistry and Physics on the non-magical side. Fifth-year Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration were added on the magical side of their transcripts. They were now taking the five OWL or NEWT level core classes. They all received their OWLs in History, Potions, and Herbology and were sixth year students in those classes. They dropped History and added Runes, which was more work.

Unknown to other students the Hogwarts Knights were doing self-study in Arithmancy, and Warding. This year's Physical Education class focused on Martial Arts. They had purchased "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu for Defense as their book list indicated. They spent as much time with David and Sophie as they could especially on weekends and vacations. At the end of the first term they moved up a year on the non-magical side. They tested their OWLs in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and Warding.

With the new term, came a change in classes for the Knights. Sue, Hannah, and Daphne dropped Arithmancy and took healing while they all dropped Defense in lieu of Battle Magic. Hermione's fears were put to rest when the Professor said if they passed their first term with an EE they would probably get an O in Defense if they took the NEWT for the class.

On a more personal level, the Potters were doing a lot more deep kissing but going no further than that. Daphne was also being drawn more and more into their family and spending more time with the three. Neville was now going with Susan and Hannah. While Tony, Tracy, and Padma were an item, Astoria (Stori) still thought boys were icky except for her three adopted brothers. The Potters and Daphne thought Stori would end up as Neville's consort to carry on the Greengrass name.

At the end of their second year, they took their NEWTs in Potions, Herbology, and Defense. They wanted more study in Runes, Arithmancy, and warding. They also added curse breaking and enchanting. Hermione eyes lit up when they were told that the first magical televisions (TVs) were a product of Runes and Enchanting mundane TV sets.

During their break between second and third year, they made their way back to Long Beach Seafood Restaurant, and Harry picked up his Phoenix wand. He must have thanked Morimoto twenty times while bragging about how good it felt. David and Sophie said they couldn't wait for vacation to see more of Singapore and enjoy the different foods available.

Joshua and Megan Davis were the new chaperones from Great Britain. The Hogwarts Knights were now on the third floor. They had their NEWTs in Defense, Potions, and Herbology. Neville and Hannah Abbott were starting on their Masters in Herbology. He wanted to start his own business supplying potions' ingredients. At the end of the first term, they had their NEWTs in everything except Healing, Battle Magic, and Enchanting. They started their Masteries. Hermione took the advanced course in Charms and Arithmancy. Luna did the same in Runes and Defense. Harry took Transfiguration and concentrated on Battle Magic and Enchanting. On the non-magical side, they graduated the USA equivalent of High School. They had Brown Belts in Karate and Tae Kwan Do with no interest to pursue black belts.

Third year ended with the Potters doing some exploring with clothes on and lots of kissing. Daphne was now definitely integrated into the family with David and Sophie agreeing to a betrothal with the Black family. Harry had learned enough in science about a girl's anatomy that he could tell when their monthly started and ended. He grew more sensitive to their feelings and more protective of them without hovering or smothering. Harry also never asked about their girl talks and never hinted at what they did behind closed doors.

When the third year ended, they took Josh and Megan to Long Beach and shopping. Even Hermione got past worrying about their exams. They sniggered about Harry taking on five Aurors during the Battle Magic NEWT and using two patronus charms to take out three while he quickly stunned the other two by shifting behind them. The examiner sat stunned as Harry completed the exam in less than a minute and the Patronus, a Hippogryph and a Griffin were still visible and pinning the Aurors against a wall. With a wave of his hand, Harry canceled the charms.

The head Auror said, "Son you have a job with us anytime you want it."

The examiner stuttered, "Bloody hell I've seen Masters that couldn't do that Mr. Potter. You just earned your NEWT and Mastery in Battle Magic."

Harry thanked the Aurors, and the examiner then faded to Hermione, Luna, and Daphne. He leaned in as said, "Don't hesitate to use parsel magic, silently of course."

Neville set a new record in Herbology and earned his Mastery he was now working on developing hybrids. Sue, Hannah, and Daphne received their NEWTs in Healing and certificates to practice Battle Healing. Sue and Hannah were on their way to obtain Masteries in Mind Healing. Daphne chose to concentrate on Runes and Warding.

At the beginning of the fourth year in time compression, Dan and Emma Granger were now their chaperones. After showing Dan and Emma around the campus and bringing them up to date on their studies, they retired to their common room.

"Luna we have some news for you," Emma stated, "It seems there was an error in recording your birth year at the Department of Records. Your actual birthday is 1 August 1980 not 2 September 1980. This was Dumbledore's doing, for some reason, that don't make sense to Hawkclaw or Ragnok."

"Well pooh, I'm still the youngest, but it does mean we can get married a month early," Luna stated causing Dan to grin and Emma to shake her head. Next loony Lovegood struck, "Alright! We get to party three days in a row for Neville, Harry, and then me. Afterwards, we can celebrate my other birthday and Hermione's. Ha, ha, Hermione you may be the oldest, but I get two birthdays. The Nargles said this would be a good year, and they were right. The only thing I can think of that would be better is dancing naked around a bond fire on my birthday with Harry, Hermione, and Daphne." Luna's face showed glee, and she sold her words to Dan and Emma until she started giggling.

Hermione said, "Luna you minx quit teasing my Mum and Dad they'll think your serious."

"I can't be Sirius he's Harry's godfather," Luna sniggered.

Since it was real time, Harry called Dobby and asked for the betrothal contract. He and Daphne signed the betrothal contract and it turned blue and disappeared. Harry suddenly had his hands full of a blonde who claimed his lips with hers. The next morning Harry woke with Hermione on his right Daphne on his left and their snuggle bunny Luna lying across them snoring softly.

The time compression year four for the Knights seemed to fly by at a speed approaching the speed of sound. Neville was now betrothed to Susan and Hannah with a consort agreement being negotiated with the Greengrasses for Astoria. The Patils, Davises, and Goldsteins were negotiating a betrothal between Padma, Tracy and Tony. Amar wanted to include Parvati but Tony and his parents weren't sure since she was an unknown.

When the year was over Headmistress Colton announced, "Ladies and gentlemen it's my duty to tell you the aging runes were set wrong and you have aged six months for each compressed year instead of three which is normal. I apologize for the error that went undetected since we didn't lose or gain any students it got overlooked."

The day before graduation, the Grangers were joined by Sirius and the other parents. The Knights showed them the campus then took them to Long Beach for dinner.

At graduation the next morning Headmistress Colton announced, "I'm going to save our British cousins for last for what will become obvious reasons at that time." She then called out the students that had received their OWLs and/or NEWTs.

She called forth the British students. "It has been over 80 years since British students have attended NAMA and to be honest the staff and I were hesitant to accept Hogwarts students. This was based on how far Hogwarts has fallen scholastically according to the ICW records. However, these eleven students have set records that will be hard to break. Their accomplishments are many and would take over an hour to do them justice so I will stick to their Masteries."

Mrs. Colton then announced masteries for:

Abbott, Hannah - Masteries in Herbology, Potions, and Battle Magic

Bones, Susan - Mastery in Mental Arts and Battle Magic

Davis, Tracy - Mastery in Mental Arts and Battle Magic

Goldstein, Anthony - Mastery in Potions and Battle Magic

Greengrass, Astoria - Mastery in Charms and Battle Magic

Greengrass, Daphne - Mastery in Runes and Battle Magic

Longbottom, Neville - Mastery in Herbology, Potions, and Battle Magic

Patil, Padma - Mastery in Transfiguration and Battle Magic

Potter, Harry - Mastery in Warding, Enchantment, Defense, Curse Breaking, and Battle Magic

Granger-Potter, Hermione - Mastery in Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Battle Magic

Lovergood-Potter, Luna - Mastery in Transfiguration, Runes, Enchantment, Warding, and Battle Magic

Mrs. Colton announced, "These eleven students were tied for the top three spots in every class they took including the non-magical. Either they have individually or collectively, set records in each of their classes. One thing that still has our Chief Auror talking about is Mr. Potter taking down five of his best Aurors in less than one minute. Miss Granger–Potter was second as a minute three seconds and Miss Lovegood-Potter was third at a minute eight seconds. All of British students took down their Aurors in less than a minute thirty seconds. You will always be welcome here to pursue further studies, give seminars, or visit. Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen this graduation for the summer class of 1994 is over."

Sirius almost yelled, "Pup how the hell did you take out five Aurors in less than a minute?"

Hermione giggled, "He cheated. He sent two patronus to take out three then shifted behind the other two and stunned them. By my watch it took twelve seconds and part of that was the examiner recognizing that the battle was over."

Harry just shrugged and smiled, "You would have the Aurors would remember what's in the Art of War and not have been surprised. The others had it more difficult because I was called first."

David interjected, "Harry, say what you will but the American Aurors have a reputation of being some of the best in the world."

Luna giggled, "We cheated because Harry taught us elf Legilimency and their surface thoughts were easy to read. But I agree they're a tough bunch."

They thanked Mrs. Colton and left NAMA for Potter Villa.

Harry asked, "If I have my head on straight Nev, Luna, and I are about to turn sixteen, and Hermione will be seventeen next month. The others are already sixteen and a couple of months old."

"Close enough pup," Sirius replied.

"Since we have a minimum of three NEWTs we're considered full adults now?" Harry implied.

"Right on," Remus answered.

"Great but how the hell do we prove it?" Harry questioned.

Amelia laughed, "Look at your passport Harry it's automatically updated to show your status."

"Oh," Harry said with a huge grin.

After two days of shopping and seeing the Zoo, taking the Night Safari, and eating the young ones were bored. They went to Gringotts and from there to Maui for two days then to Orlando and Disney World. They stayed on the magical side of the Polynesian Resort south of Magic Kingdom. The Potter Villa was under a Fidelius charm with mundane repelling and notice me not charms to keep non-magicals from seeing them enter or leave the Villa.

They held birthday parties for everyone at the Polynesian Resort in the form of a Luau in Luau Cove. After Singapore, the food was nothing to rave about but the entertainment was awesome. Luna ended up being the star by doing a hula then singing with the group. She got Harry up to hula with her and after starting in his eyes, he did a decent job. She even talked into singing Blue Hawaii and it kind of backfired on her as Harry could sing he just normally didn't. That evening they sat on the sand talking and Luna talked Harry into singing with her. He conjured a guitar and they sang Loving You and Love Me before calling it a night.

Harry, Neville, Tony, Luna, and Daphne took to Space Mountain like flies to honey. Hermione and the others liked Epcot Center but they managed to have fun at each of the attractions. Like all things, it was soon time for the vacation to come to an end and for them to return to Potter Manor.

00-00-00

Unknown to the Potters, Voldemort had managed to find Barty Crouch Jr. and convince him to do a ritual to move his spirit into a seven month old fetus. Barty grabbed Greg Goyle to assist him and to get Voldemort a wand from Knockturn Alley. Voldemort felt even weaker after the ritual as did Barty and Greg what seemed strange is that their magic wasn't recovering.

**Potter Manor**

Mattie welcomed Master Harry and his family home. He picked her up and swung her around then kissed her on the cheek telling her how good it was to be home. She was so flustered she couldn't chew him out for not acting like the lord he is. That evening, Sirius told them that the goblins found another of Voldemort soul containers in the London House of Black at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry they detect one more northwest of London. The odd thing is that it seems to move but within a certain area almost like it's alive." Sirius told him.

"If it's not the primary a hundred galleons says it's a snake." Harry replied while thinking.

"Surely he wouldn't choose a live snake to hold his soul," Sirius remarked.

"Ok we have a ring and a locket supposedly connected to Salazar. However, if they are it's from one of his children or grandchildren. His symbol is not a snake it's a basilisk. Of course, a few generations later they may have thought it was a snake. But through a lot of things said about him including his looks, Voldemort is shown to favor snakes and the snake motif is there." Harry reasoned.

Sirius barked a laugh and confided, "That's true, and you can keep your money unless some fool is crazy enough to bet against you. Now the other thing is I got us top box tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. We're sitting with the French Minister for Magic and his family. You'll like André, Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle. The three ladies are Veela and gorgeous doesn't begin to describe them."

Harry snorted, "Sirius I have three ladies that no one can hold a candle to. They're all different and very beautiful, smart, and more importantly that have my back. Luna is the smallest and I'd place money on her against Voldy. Knowing her, she'd dance close and hit him in the neck with a Karate chop so she could watch him choke to death. And so help me if you come up with a betrothal with someone I don't know I'll let those three neuter you."

"Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry sulked for a few seconds, "Yes, and no. I want to get the money to the people but I don't want to see Ron or put up with his shit. Hermione will be in the audience with her parents as a victim, so Luna and Daphne will be with me to quote, keep Harry calm, unquote. It's time to get it over with and get past that part of my life."

Sirius shrugged then sniggered, "There's a strong rumor that say Arthur went through the pantry and threw out Molly's potion ingredients telling her it was no damn wonder they were broke with what she spent on potions. I guess now one of the twins goes shopping with her and pays for the items she buys. Arthur is now checking all of his food for love, lust, and loyalty potions. I guess he's on Ron's ass about his grades and not studying. Ron gets to stay home with his mother while the others come to the Quidditch Cup."

**Gringotts 17 August 1994**

At 0900h, Harry entered the Gringotts conference room seven with Luna on his left and Daphne on his right. Everyone stood as he entered.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, please be seated," Harry stated. "For those who don't know me I am Harry James Potter, Duke of Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, and Earl of Slytherin, heir to the House of Black. While this is a formal meeting, you need not call me Your Grace. Sir or Lord Potter will do. I'm sure you have seen the beast that almost killed either you or a member of your family. However, seeing it in action is different. Chief Ragnok if I may use my wand I would like to show the memory."

Ragnok nodded and Harry sat the cube down and tapped it with his wand. A half sized projection showed from the time Harry found out Ginny had been taken until they met up with Ron and Fawkes offered his tail. Even those who had seen it before had tears in their eyes.

Harry confessed, "I had a hard time figuring out how to distribute the funds from its sale and stay within our current laws. What I came up with is a percentage based on how an individual was harmed and or helped solve what was petrifying students. Hogwarts should have been closed when Mr. Filch's familiar was petrified. Dumbledore knew what had petrified his cat but did nothing. Some of you look like you don't believe me. I wear the Gryffindor and Slytherin ring while two of my betrothed wear the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rings. While we were in Hogwarts, the castle told us Dumbledore knew. The paintings, ghost, and even Peeves reports dangers to the Headmaster."

Harry paused and continued, "The person most harmed is Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. Miss Weasley, please come to the lectern, Bill you may want to accompany her."

Bill and Ginny came to the lectern, "Ginny the amount written on the envelope is what was placed in a secure vault for you. The conditions are in the envelope, they are in place because you are under age."

Ginny looked and the envelope said: one hundred eighty thousand Galleons. Her knees went weak and Bill had to grab her. She was able to mumble thanks through her shock.

"Through the diligent effort of the next person who discovered what the beast was and how it was getting around I was able to find the opening to the Chamber of Secrets. In addition she was petrified by the beast." Harry explained. "Miss Granger, please come to the lectern, Dan you might want to come with her."

Harry told her the amount on the envelope was in her personal vault. She looked and the envelope read: one hundred fifty thousand Galleons. She swayed but maintained her balance and said, "Thanks, we'll talk later."

Harry confided, "The next person is my first friend and still the largest. Fifty years ago, when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened he was blamed for something he didn't do. The one who blamed him was Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort… Come on people it just a made up name that is French for flight from death. Then a year or so ago our corrupt Minister put this man in Azkaban so Fudge could be seen doing something. Mr. Rebeus Hagrid, please come forward."

"Hagrid the amount on the envelope is what was deposited in your vault. Inside is a prepayment for a customized wand from Ollivander's. That's from the Ministry," Hagrid looked and the envelope said: one hundred twenty thousand galleons. Hagrid wanted to hug Harry but stuck his right hand out instead so Harry hugged the big man.

"To speed thing up the following students were in the wrong place at the wrong time and were petrified by the basilisk. Miss Penelope Clearwater, Mr. Colin Creevey, and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley please come forward accompanied by your fathers or head of house." Harry called out.

Harry handed the three student their envelopes, and the fathers theirs and told them, "The amount on the envelope has been placed in your personal vault Penny, Colin, and Justin. If you're not an adult the limitations of what you can do with it is in the envelope. Misters Clearwater, Creevey, and Finch-Fletchley the amount on the envelope has been placed in your vault for pain and suffering that your family suffered."

They thanked Harry and sat back down.

"Would Mr. Arthur Weasleys and Mr. Daniel Granger please come forward?" Harry asked.

Harry handed them envelopes and told them it was for the family's pain and suffering. They both thanked him.

Harry announced, "As I said earlier Mr. Filch's familiar was the first to be petrified. It's hard to quantify pain and suffering for a family member let alone a familiar. So Mr. Filch I had to go by what I would feel like if it were Hedwig in Mrs. Norris' place. Please come forward Mr. Argus Filch."

"The amount on the envelope is what was deposited in your vault. In the envelope is a certificate for a custom wand from Ollivander." Harry told the shocked man.

Argus Filch stuck out his hand and thanked Harry.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley please step forward," Harry said in a flat tone.

Harry almost laughed when he saw his betrothed's eye come full open. Ron almost ran to the front he was going to be rewarded.

"Here's what you're worth, now stay the hell away from me and my betrothed or the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin will descend on you like the hounds of hell." Harry stated in a low voice but Ron and people in the back could feel the magic rolling off of Harry.

Ron looked at the envelope and it read: THE THIRTY PIECES OF SILVER A TRAITOR DESERVES. Ron was happy with thirty bars of silver but wouldn't be with the thirty Sickles in the envelope. Ron stuck his hand out and Harry looked at it and turned to Luna.

"Luna did I speak English when I told him to stay the hell away from us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry it was clear to me and Daphne maybe his mummy forgot to wash out his ears." Luna replied stifling a giggle.

Harry turned back to the audience and said, "The money can't bring back the time you lost while petrified or worrying about family or friend. I hope that it will make your life a bit easier in the future. For those who can afford to save or invest some I recommend investing through Gringotts. For the parents of those who are under age there are strict guidelines concerning what can be done with what they received until they reach adulthood."

Harry paused and added, "I'll kick myself later for suggesting this but Mr. Creevey, Colin is an outstanding photographer so I suggest investing in a pensive and a camera to take pictures of memories. Colin with that setup I'll bet you could get some great Quidditch shots at Hogwarts and sell them to the Daily Prophet. However, be sure to get permission first. This concludes the meeting thank you for your time."

**Chapter 6: Summer's End**

**Potter Manor**

They were back at Potter Manor, and Harry had his head in Hermione's lap groaning. "I thought that would never get over. I swear I'm going to have to kill Hagrid before he does me in. That man can't give a light hug, he has to bruise ribs."

Hermione gave her opinion, "Actually I thought it went well. I'm glad to see Ginny is getting better. She seemed sincere when she congratulated us."

Luna giggled, "I think the best part was when Bill explained to Ron that the thirty pieces of silver were sickles, and what it meant. I also liked when Bill told Ron, and I quote, 'I told you Harry would give you what you deserved, and he did.'"

Daphne interjected, "I overheard Arthur ask Hawkclaw to put the money in a separate vault that only he, or Bill could access it. All Molly Weasley could do was glare at us."

"Hermione what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Harry asked the organized one.

"I'm not sure, someone penciled in rings," Hermione replied.

"Ok, I can move that up to now, is there anything else on the schedule or do we really have a free day?" Harry queried his number one.

"We have a day with nothing scheduled," Hermione corrected.

"Good let's go to the Ministry and bug Ludo Bagman just for fun." Harry said with a huge smile.

"Take care of the ring thing first, and we'll have the rest of the day clear," grumbled Hermione.

"Alright, alright, right after I go to the loo," Harry mumbled giving her a look.

In the Master Suite, Harry put the engagement rings that matched the betrothal rings in separate ring boxes. Hermione's had the Potter crest, Luna's the Gryffindor, and Daphne's the Slytherin crest. He put them in his pocket and went back to the family room.

"Ok ladies the Head of House has something to say so couch now please," Harry announced.

Once Hermione, Luna, and Daphne were sitting on the couch Harry turned on his serious look. Then he went down on his knees and asked, "Hermione Jane Granger-Hufflepuff will you marry me and become Duchess Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff?"

"Oh hell yes," Hermione cried and hugged him. When she sat back, he slipped her engagement ring on her finger, and they watched as it seemed to absorb the betrothal ring.

He moved to Luna, "Luna Marie Lovegood-Ravenclaw will you marry me and become Duchess Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw?"

"Of course love, I thought you forgot," Luna replied and hugged then kissed him. Harry slipped her engagement ring on her finger, and it absorbed the betrothal ring.

Harry moved to Daphne, "Daphne Sophia Greengrass will you marry me and become Countess Black-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin?"

"Most definitely yes," Daphne replied and followed Luna's action. He watched as her betrothal ring was absorbed by the engagement ring he slipped on her finger.

Harry stood and got serious while explaining, "Ok, that was personal stuff now to the Head of House stuff. Those rings allow you to use the portal and provide limited access to the Potter part of the library. Your access includes the first three of the seven rows. Books cannot be removed, or copied in anyway. Unfortunately, the grimoire is still off limits, but it's on the last row, and you can't get to it until we're married. I'm sure Luna and Daphne will tell you Hermione that you cannot discuss anything you read from those books with anyone not a Potter."

Harry paused then sat in the lotus position in front of his ladies. "I'll check with Sirius on the status of the Black library access for you three. I know for a fact, there is some dark shit in that library. But you three are battle mages, and we're actually two years older than what the charm says so we should be able to handle it. The Art of War says to know thy enemy and know thy self, so we need to become aware of what we may be coming up against. The restricted section at Hogwarts will be open to us as will the Room of Requirements."

Luna interrupted him, "Harry love, Rowena says we can lock everyone else out of that room and stop them from using it. However, the elves will still have access to the storage area."

"Thanks sweetie," Harry said and kissed her tenderly. "I passworded the Chamber of Secrets but we need to go through it. Sal says that his library is in there as is his personal vault. He assures me Tom never even got close to it. Tonight your engagement rings will add power to your cores and provide you with much of the history of both the Potter and Black families. You three are Mistresses of both houses now in almost every way. I'll let Daphne and Luna fill you in on what that entails because I don't have a clue and neither does Sirius."

Harry paused while thinking if he missed anything. His fiancées thought it cute when he scratched his head messing up his hair even more than normal. "Ah, now don't get pissed but I'll be in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion. I'll choose to represent NAMA rather than Hogwarts so it doesn't steal the glory from whoever is chosen for Hogwarts. I'll answer any question I can assuming you have some."

Hermione jumped in which was expected, "Why do this now, not that I don't like it. I'm just curious."

Harry laughed, "Well I've been planning on how to do it before school. I went through a quiet dinner in a room at a restaurant, to doing it in front of family and friends. But I wanted it private between the three of us and wanted to do it together because we are one. Does that make sense?"

Hermione's answer was to jump on him and snog him senseless. Luna levitated Hermione off Harry and took her place. Daphne waited a bit and did the same to Luna. When Daphne came up for air, Harry had a goofy grin on his face.

Luna giggle, "I think we broke him ladies."

"No Luna that will happen tonight. Boyfriends have certain privileges. Betrothed have more privilege and fiancées even more. Husbands get to make love to us. I think a 2 August 1995 wedding next year would be just right. I don't believe in a long engagement. We can't do it on Luna's birthday because she deserves a birthday present and an anniversary present just like the rest of us." Daphne reasoned, and Harry gulped.

James said, "Just agree with her son. A 'Yes dear' right now would be best for you."

Lily added, "Listen to your father Harry it took him ages to figure that out."

Harry gave Daphne a lopsided grin and the puppy-dog eyes while saying, "Yes dear, whatever you want."

Daphne giggled and said, "Look ladies, he learns quickly, and he is already potty trained. We shouldn't have to do a lot with him to polish him up. Of course if he let his hair grow it wouldn't be so messy."

"I'll have you know I haven't had a hair cut in years my dear," Harry confided.

"What?" Five voices asked.

Harry asserted, "Petunia Dursley cut my hair off, except for bangs, when I was not quite six. She did everything but shave it. And the next morning it looked like it hadn't been cut and has been like this ever since."

James said, "Damn, he's at least a partial Metamorphmagus. He probably got that from Mum since that's a Black trait. Harry, at least contact Nymphadora Tonks, as she's a full Metamorph. Sirius will know how to contact her since she's one of his cousins."

"I've heard of her. She's an Auror," Harry replied.

**Ministry of Magic**

After their run and martial arts workout, they showered together. This was a fiancé privilege according to Daph, and no one was going to argue the point. They went to the Ministry. Their first stop was the DMLE to see if Tonks was in. The secretary called Tonks to the front.

"Auror Tonks, I'm Harry Potter…" Harry started.

"No shit I would have never guessed. It's not like I haven't seen your picture in paper for the last few months. Besides I did let you slobber all over me when you were two months old, cousin. And it's Tonks cousin, just Tonks. Call me by my first name and I may have to kill you." Tonks rattled on like she had known him all her life while her hair cycled through the colors of the rainbow.

Harry smiled sweetly and chided, "Ah yes you are Nymmie. I remember now. You're the one Padfoot held down and licked her face until she peed her knickers. Hello cousin, I've a question about Metamorphs. I haven't had a haircut since I was about six and my mother's sister cut it all off. The next morning it was like it is now. Mum and Dad thought I should talk to you. I guess it's a good thing I didn't listen to Sirius and call you Nymphadora isn't it Nymmie?"

Tonks reached for her wand, and Harry held it up whispering, "Not nice Dora you really don't want to take on a battle mage and get all embarrassed. I took down five of the USA's best Aurors in less than a minute for my Mastery. And Dora I'm the son of Prongs and adopted son and godson of Padfoot and can prank with the best."

She looked at the three witches with Harry, and they all nodded indicating what he said was true.

"Well damn, now what cousin?" Tonks asked.

Harry handed her the wand and asked, "Is it possible I'm a partial morph?"

Tonks thought for a few seconds and replied. "I think you more than likely are based on what you said you should be able to control protein-based body parts. Things like nails, hair, and eye color. With some training, you might be able to alter your cheekbones and chin or nose. It takes work though a lot of work."

Harry smiled and told her, "I can do work with no sweat. Are there any good books on the subject? Dad's portrait thinks I get it from Grandmother Dorea Black."

Tonks hesitated obviously thinking before answering, "I'll have to look through my old notes about the books. There were some in the Black library, and there are few others I've run across. If we weren't up to our ass in alligators here I'd offer to coach you."

Harry hugged her and showed her his floo address, "If you get time off come visit the Manor. If you want to swim, the pool area stays at 82 degrees or so. It just dawned on me that you were a Seventh year Puff when I started school. Sure would have been nice to know I had family then."

Dora teared up and confessed, "Well Pee Bear, it seems Dumbledore was free and easy with compulsion charms that prevented that. Now I'll accept Dora from you, but if you call me Nymmie or my first name again you'll be Pee Bear from now on."

Harry laughed and said, "Deal. Now let me introduce my fiancées before I get both of us killed."

Harry introduced them and Dora said while parting, "Girls I'll tell you some stories about that little shit when he was a baby. I don't know what happened to him. He was so cute then."

Harry laughed saying, "No problem Dora, I'll ask Dad about some of the things you did. Of course, I could always ask Uncle Ted and Aunt Andi. We're going to go drive Bagman nuts about the Triwizard Tournament. Come see us Dora."

"Harry is it me or it Tonks a bit different?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"I think she showed her defensive side by going on the attack right away. I'm sure she's put up with a lot of shit through the years being asked to change into something you aren't, must be pretty grating. Imagine if you were a morph, and I asked you to change into Princess Dianna when I picked you up." Harry answered after thinking about it.

"I can see that would shoot your confidence in yourself to hell quickly." Hermione agreed as did the others.

They arrived at Bagman's office, and Harry said, "The owners of Hogwarts to see Ludo Bagman immediately."

The secretary huffed, "Mr. Bagman is busy, and you don't have an appointment."

Harry let some magic flare and icily stated, "Missy when you address me, it had better be as Your Grace the first time we speak for the day. After that you may, at my leave, call me My Lord or sir. Now you tell Ludo the Duke of Gryffindor said to get his fat ass out here to escort me and my ladies into his office, or I'll be taking to his replacement."

"As you wish… Your Grace," she said and knocked on Bagman's door.

"Damn it, I said I wasn't to be disturbed,"

"The Duke of Gryffindor said to tell you to get your fat ass out here and escort him and his ladies into your office, or he would talk to your replacement. You didn't hire me to put up with this shit and I'm headed back to the secretarial pool since I don't work for you." The witch yelled and stalked off mumbling, "I hope the Duke fires his lazy ass."

Ludo poked his head out of the office and said, "Well come on in."

Harry was now pissed, "Bagman what part of what that secretary said did you not understand? Did you take to many bludgers to the head or did you never get trained on proper protocol? For some reason, I thought you were a pureblood wizard. From this point on you may call me Your Grace and my ladies just that My Lady."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne stood there waiting, and Bagman stood in office looking like an idiot.

Finally, Harry said in a cold voice, "Screw you Bagman, I'll deal with the Minister. As far as I'm concerned, the Triwizard Tournament just got canceled. You can't seem to get it through your thick head that the Ministry does not control Hogwarts. We do. I wanted to talk budget with you, but you've wasted enough of my time, good day."

Harry turned and started toward the elevators when he heard, "Just a minute Harry."

They kept walking ignoring Bagman calling Harry. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and reacted by throwing Bagman over his body onto his back. Bagman looked down his nose at the wand pointed at the tip of it and then up at the three wands pointed at his head.

Harry heard Hermione say in a cold voice, "One of you dumb asses get an Auror over here before there's a killing."

Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Bones arrived at about the same time. Amelia asked, "Your Grace what's going on?"

Harry's tone of voice was icy when he answered. "This dumb ass just laid his hands on the Duke of Gryffindor, and he will be offered the choice of dueling me or 25 years in Azkaban but either way I claim 75 percent of his assets and zero of his debt."

Amelia said, "Ludo Bagman, the Duke of Gryffindor just offered you a choice which option do you choose? Will you duel him or go to Azkaban? My advice is for you to choose Azkaban if you want to live."

"I'll kill the little shit then take his ladies as mine," Bagman said.

Hermione yelled, "I have a thousand galleons that say my fiancé takes this trash out in less than thirty seconds. Minimum bet is ten galleons."

Luna stated, "I've got another thousand that say our fiancé takes it out in less than twenty seconds. Minimum bet is fifty galleons."

Daphne said, "I have more faith in our fiancé and say he does it in less than fifteen seconds. The bet is one thousand with one hundred as a minimum I'll accept. Auror Tonks will you hold the money?"

Tonks looked at Bones who nodded, "Yes and I'll take ten Hermione."

Hermione conjured a parchment, quill, and clipboard. She made three lists with names and amounts for her, Luna, and Daphne. Diggory took 300 of Daphne's bet. The Ministry went into lock down and everyone move into Courtroom 10. Bagman was full of bluster and making stupid comments trying to egg Harry on when all he was doing was pissing him off.

Minister Diggory officiated. Harry asked, "Since this is an official duel to the death all curses, including unforgivables are legal right?"

Amos sighed and agreed, "Unfortunately, yes Your Grace."

Harry smiled and said, "Just checking. You can start your count at your pleasure Minister."

Diggory counted down and at one, Bagman threw up a shield, when Diggory said go Harry sent a parsel _Reducto_ through the shield and Bagman's chest. The charm was about one inch in diameter and blew through the shield, Bagman's chest, and put a six inch deep hole in the back wall.

Daphne said, "Pay up I counted four seconds for Lord Potter to take out the braggart whose magic couldn't cover his mouth. That so called pureblood wizard didn't even know the proper form to speak to a Duke and refused when he was told how he should address the Duke of Gryffindor. I would hope everyone in here knows the penalty for laying their hands on the head of a Most Ancient Noble House or any member of his family. Check out the laws you live under and incidents like this need not happen again."

Harry stopped Daphne's rant, "Minister, I came here to talk about the Triwizard Tournament budget and so far have wasted over an hour and still have no one to talk to about it. As I told Bagman over a month ago, the tournament is in danger of being canceled. Now, I will only work with this Ministry through The Earl of Black, Chief Witch Longbottom, Lady Bones, or Lord Greengrass. I will have what Hogwarts is expected to pay for by item on my desk by 1400h or the tournament will not be held at Hogwarts, and no student will be allowed to participate representing our school. Come ladies lets go home."

Hermione stated, "This list will go to Gringotts for collection. They do that for Goblin Friends."

The ladies placed their hands on his shoulder, and the four disappeared.

Amelia rounded on the others, "We are one step closer to being ruled by Her Majesty or her representative. I warned Bagman he was dealing with a peer of the realm, and he ignored my warning. That young man is Her Majesty's third cousin and as far as she is concerned, he might as well be her grandson. Amos this needs fixed within the hour. Kingsley, Tonks, please take out this trash." Amelia said and pointed at Bagman's body.

"Who do you think would make a good replacement for Ludo, Amy?" Diggory asked.

Without hesitation, she replied, "David Greengrass, he has a reputation for being honest and his daughter is betrothed to Lord Potter."

"Good idea, he speaks several languages thanks Amelia," The Minister concurred.

00-00-00

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne appeared in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and faced at least three wands.

McGonagall said, "Hold! These are the owners. You're a bit early Your Grace."

"Sorry about that but I had to get rid of some trash at the Ministry. It took less time than I thought," replied Harry.

Luna giggled, "Yes, love it took you all of four seconds."

Minerva shook her head and asked, "Dare I ask what you've done this time Harry?"

Harry tone went flat as he answered, "Bagman laid his hands on me and paid the ultimate price. The pureblood bigots put those laws in place to trap first generation witches and wizards but don't seem to like it when I use their laws against them. We came to look at our quarters and ask if you need anything Minerva."

"I need to know what Hogwarts is expected to pay for during this damn tournament," McGonagall complained.

Harry laughed, "Funny thing that. It's the reason we went to see Bagman. That man thought he was a lot more important than he was. As far as we're concerned, I think providing food is enough since it's what the hosting schools have done in the past. The Ministry got us into this mess, so they can foot the bill for it. We have threatened to cancel the damn thing, so we'll get our way on that point."

RING, RING

"Pardon me," Harry said and opened his phone. "Lord Potter here… David… We're at the school now… we'll see you at the manor for lunch bring Sophie and Astoria… good-bye."

Minerva and the others showed their questions on their faces. "It's a cell phone and provides instant communications with another person anywhere in the world. David Greengrass is the new head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and will bring the budget figures at lunch." Harry explained.

"Harry those things are illegal in the United Kingdom," Minerva stated.

"Actually it's only illegal to sell them here, and we got ours in Singapore," Daphne retorted before Hermione could get started on a rant.

Remus came into the Great Hall, and Harry greeted him, "Morning Wolfie."

Remus laughed, "Morning cub. You're raising hell again."

Harry snorted, "Not here. I had a bit of a dust up at the Ministry earlier though."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Who is dead?"

Daphne giggled, "Bagman. It took Harry all of four seconds and one spell. He sent a Reducto through the git's shield, chest, and into a wall."

Remus shuddered, "Damn Harry that had to be messy."

Hermione finally got to say something, "Actually the hole in the wall was only about an inch in diameter. There was no blood so it must have cauterized the wound."

Several voices said, "Damn."

Harry looked at the Deputy Headmaster, "Filius, what is the first thing you're taught by a professional dueler?"

Filius' eyes lit up, "You don't broadcast what you're about to cast. That includes thoughts and wand movements. I always said Bagman took too many bludgers to the head."

Harry nodded and continued, "What's the worst shield to use if you don't know what's being cast?"

A new man entered the conversation, "Pardon me Your Grace. I'm Robert McDonald and will teach the Defense class for the upper years. I suppose this idiot cast Protego. Did he have a second wand?"

Harry laughed, "No, he was going to use Avada Kedavra next. I couldn't take the chance of him hitting a bystander, especially our new Minister. And unless it's a formal thing I prefer Harry or Lord Potter if you must."

"Might I ask where you received training?" Robert asked.

Harry looked at his ladies who nodded, "We did four years at NAMA and came out with a mastery or two."

"You're the one that took out the five best American Aurors. Damn I would have liked to have seen that." Robert exclaimed.

"Show him Harry," Hermione said.

Two wands appeared in Harry's hand, and a Hippogryph and Griffin patronus ran toward the head table as Harry disappeared and appeared behind the head table. Robert felt the tip of a wand at the back of his neck and saw the other one pointed at Filius.

"If anyone wants to, you can pet the patronus they don't mind," Harry joked.

Minerva got up and touched the Griffin then stroked its neck. "Damn it is solid. Amazing but I thought your patronus was a stag."

Harry sniggered, "Funny thing about that Minerva, it depends on the wand I use as well as how I feel. I can still do the stag, but I also get a dragon if I'm angry. Now if you have no further questions, we'll see our new quarters. Then be back for the meet and greet."

Minerva nodded, and the four disappeared.

Septima Vector said, "Minerva, I thought it was impossible to apparate within the Hogwarts wards."

McGonagall shook her head replying, "It is, but they're doing something else that they call shifting or fading. Knowing those four, they might be doing elf popping silently. Just so everyone knows they all have Battle Mage Masteries. We have eleven students coming back that all have their NEWTs and at least two masteries. They'll be associate professors, but their primary function is security."

Hagrid said, "Harry sure has grown up and changed, no thanks to Dumbledore."

Robert chuckled, "I've heard Gringotts is now offering rides to see the dragons and Dumbledore shoveling shit. It costs a galleon and 85 percent goes to St. Mungos and the orphanage. You get to see five or six breeds of Dragons, Dumbledore, the Malfoys, and the Dursleys whoever they are."

Minerva told them, "Robert, the Dursleys were Harry's relatives before he disowned them and threw the out of the family. Harry, Hermione, and Luna want Hogwarts to be number one again and offer mastery level courses. You just saw what might become the magical ruler of the United Kingdom. The house of Windsor's blood runs through his veins, and a strong rumor says Her Majesty is not pleased with us. "

Bathsheba Babbling remarked, "He's still only fourteen."

Remus corrected that, "Actually they're all sixteen and Hermione will be seventeen next month. Four years in time compression aged them two years of outside time. But I agree they're too young to have to shoulder those kinds of responsibilities."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne returned and met the new Professors. While Hermione, Luna, and Daphne talked to the others, Harry pulled Hagrid aside.

Harry looked at his first friend, "Hagrid, how would you like to have your mastery by this time next year?"

Without hesitation and a huge smile Hagrid replied, "I'd really like that but don't think it's possible."

Harry sniggered, "Why not we did it? I've got some books, and tutors arranged for you this year. Then next July we'll use Malfoy's money to send you to NAMA for a month. That will be four years in time compression where you'll only age a year out here. The way it works is that you age three months outside for every year inside the time compression wards."

Hagrid had tears in his eyes when he asked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Hagrid you were my first friend and bought me my first ever gift, so hell yes I'll do it. I know this will break your heart, but part of their practical is dragons. I know you don't like them much so you'll just have to suck it up and suffer through that part." Harry explained and laughed at the big man's reaction to the mention of dragons.

Harry was surprised when Hagrid hugged him gently and thanked him profoundly.

**Potter Manor**

They went back to the Potter Manor and prepared for a working lunch.

The first words out of David's mouth were, "I don't know whether to kiss you or knock you on your ass for killing that git Harry. I agree he had it coming, but Amos stuck me in his old job."

Daphne interrupted, "Suck it up Dad you'll do a good job, and there will be less overtime. Maybe you two can use that time while Astoria and I are in school to give us a brother."

David and Sophie turned red but said nothing.

Harry stopped further comments on that by grumbling, "Could we talk about the tournament budget please."

"There is no budget," David informed them, "There is a note from Dumbledore saying he would take care of it."

Harry sighed, "That's not unexpected. However, Hogwarts will foot the expense for the extra food and nothing else. The Ministry or Wizengamot can foot the expenses for everything else or cancel the tournament. I told Bagman that I would not allow a Death Eater in our school, and Karkaroff is a Death Eater."

David coughed, "Karkaroff is still the Headmaster of Durmstrang, and I've heard nothing about your saying that he couldn't come to Hogwarts."

Hermione said, "You know Harry you might be able to use Karkaroff. You said he ratted out several Death Eaters to escape Azkaban, so he won't be popular with the others or Voldemort."

"That's just one thing I love about you Hermione you're always thinking." Harry replied and kissed her cheek.

When Hermione touched her left cheek Astoria gasped out loud, "That's one hell of an engagement ring Hermione."

The others then had to show their rings and extract a promise to say nothing until it was announced at dinner that night.

"Why Dumbledore wanted this mess to kick off on Halloween is beyond me," Harry mumbled, "But we think the other schools should arrive either on 16 or 23 September. Beauxbatons will come by flying carriage. Durmstrang travels by ship so both schools can still have classes while they travel. That gives them two days to acclimate to the time difference and become familiar with Hogwarts."

Luna said, "We think a Halloween ball is appropriate. Then another ball on New Year's Eve will allow students to spend Christmas with their family. A third ball on Easter Sunday leaves Monday to recover from a late-night and round out the social calendar. Traditionally, the Triwizard Tournament only has a Christmas ball but this tournament hasn't been held in over 350 years, so there is no tradition."

"That sounds good," David agreed, "Letting Karkaroff in gives us leverage with the Ministry and Wizengamot. Oh, before I forget Augusta and Amos struck down the laws about using muggle technology in the United Kingdom claiming they were too vague. Augusta pointed out that everyone who posted mail by owl broke the law."

Hermione laughed, "She sure likes her cell phone she called Neville at least once a week on outside time. Sirius should be ready to open Potter-Black Industries and start selling phones, generators, TVs, and other mundane technology."

Sophie laughed and said, "We will open tomorrow at 1000h to give the Daily Prophet time to announce the Grand Opening with a full-page ad."

Harry shuddered and said, "Hedwig won't like that, she hoots at me when I use my phone now in her presence."

Dinner that evening turned into a rambunctious affair after Harry announced their engagement. Neville got 'the look' from Susan, Hannah, and Tori while Tony got it from Padma and Tracy. Neville and Tony gave Harry dirty looks and Harry just smiled at them.

Harry pulled Sirius aside, "Why haven't you brought the Tonks here?"

Sirius sighed and admitted, "I'm still pissed that Andi thought I was guilty."

Harry gave Sirius a dirty look, "Pull your head out of your ass, and have her checked for charms and memory modification. Dora had compulsion charms to avoid me. We still don't know everything that old bastard did and going over a hundred years of memories isn't fun or quick. I need this as we suspect I'm at least a partial Metamorph because my hair never grows, hell I don't even have to shave."

Sirius agreed.

**The Burrow**

After seeing Harry put Bagman down Arthur called a full family meeting for dinner that evening except for Ginny, who was in St. Mungo's. Molly was ecstatic as she had all of her babies together. After a good meal, Arthur stood and thanked Molly for the meal.

"Today I was a witness to an execution in the Wizengamot chamber," Arthur started, "It took the form of a sanctioned duel due to the insult on a head of a Most Ancient Noble House. The duel lasted four seconds and only one curse was used. I bring this to your attention because it was Harry the Duke of Gryffindor, who was insulted by Ludo Bagman."

Arthur paused and held his hand up for silence. "Prior to the duel Lady Hufflepuff offered a bet saying Harry would win in thirty seconds and put up one thousand galleons to back those words up. Lady Ravenclaw said twenty seconds and put up a thousand galleons. Lady Greengrass said she had more faith in Harry, and that it would take less than fifteen seconds for Harry to win. She put up another thousand galleons. Some fools jumped on those bets and lost."

Arthur looked around the table before adding, "The duel lasted exactly four seconds. Harry sent a _Reducto_ through Bagman's shield, his chest, and six inches into the back wall. That curse was only one inch in diameter. I know this because I measured the hole in the wall. I checked the records, and Harry is a Battle Mage with a mastery in Battle Magic. I tell you this because I would prefer not to have to bury any of you."

Arthur continued, "I watched as Harry blew through the Ministry wards like they weren't there. Ron you seem to have a jealousy problem with Harry Potter. You will not speak to him unless spoken to, and his includes his betrothed. You will not insult Lady Luna Ravenclaw by calling her loony. Harry has done more for this family than anyone else including the great Albus Dumbledore has. You all have new clothes, books, and wands because of Harry. Ron fucked up by spying on him, and Harry knows that because he stripped it from Dumbledore's mind. He also knows Molly and Dumbledore planned to use love, lust, and other potions on him."

After sipping his Butterbeer Arthur concluded his talk, "What I don't understand Ron, is how you could be jealous of someone who wore rags and was locked in a room with bars on the window. Yes, Harry's rich but that's because his family was killed, I hope the 5₲ per month was worth it. But then you lost that, Bill what was the original figure Ron was to receive from the basilisk?"

Bill didn't hesitate in saying, "Fifty thousand galleons and he ended up with traitor's silver of thirty sickles. I'm sure Harry came close to calling him Judas in public."

Arthur took over from Bill, "We've all read the materials from Hogwarts. It's becoming a school again, and failure is not an option. If you're expelled your magic will be bound, and you'll end up in the muggle world unless you have your five OWLs and four of my children don't have them. Fred, George, enlighten me as to why you only got three owls apiece."

The twins ducked their head and mumbled, "To piss Mum off and hear her rant at us and get her off of Ginny's ass. We've been studying, and we are ready to retake our OWLs Dad. If you noticed we got OWLs in different subjects, and we did that on purpose."

Arthur turned on Molly, "So you've driven Bill, Charlie, and Percy out and almost got the twins thrown out of school, I hope you're happy with your actions because I'm damn sure not. Percy a bit of advice son, David Greengrass will not put up with an ass kisser, he is not Ludo Bagman. Do your job and learn what you can, leave people being late from break or lunch to the manager. David's a good manager and will probably not make changes for a couple of weeks, but he won't hesitate to bring in all new people."

Charlie asked, "Dad, do we still have World Cup tickets?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, "I picked them up yesterday from Ludo. We have a good tent space not far from water and the arena. The other good news is that Ginny should be home on the twenty fifth. Healer Smythe thinks she may be able to test into third or possibly fourth year. Her core settled down and I took her for a new wand. Ollivander says she is as powerful as most sixteen year olds, and she passed the Statute of Secrecy test. I've had my say does anyone have anything to bring up."

Bill said, "Hawkclaw says that if you leave the ₲125,000 alone it will earn ₲13,000 per year. If you reduce that to ₲100,000 and leave it alone in five years, you'll have over ₲180,000 and in ten years that will grow to ₲330,000. Because of Harry, you're getting Goblin Friend rates that are two percent higher than the regular rate. That means Dad you could retire in five years, and you and Mum could travel if you don't go wild now."

Bill paused to see that he had everyone's attention, "A previous model broom cost less than one fourth of the current model and a rebuilt one even less. I have a rebuilt Nimbus 2000 and it outperforms the original at 20 percent of cost of a 2001. The professional Beaters and Keepers are bitching about the Firebolts not suiting their positions but the teams signed a contract for all positions, and they're stuck with that."

Charlie seeing that Bill was finished speaking, "I may be at Hogwarts either in October or November as part of my job. The dates are yet to be confirmed. Our boss says the castle now gleams and is cleaner than he has ever seen it. Minerva has added several courses and hired several people. Binns is gone so History is no longer nap time as he drones on about goblin wars."

Arthur added, "There will be fewer students as some of the pureblood bigots have pulled their children out of Hogwarts after they read the new policy. The fact that Hogwarts is teaching to ICW standards caused a lot of that. I'm sure you have read, at least you better have, about the standards of conduct, bullying, and pranking my advice is to stop it. Weasley family meeting adjourned."

Bill pulled Arthur aside, "Dad, Hawkclaw says if you put ₲5,000 in a separate vault for Gin-Gin to spend while she's in school when she graduates she'll have over a half million. If you made it one thousand instead of five, she would have even more. Unfortunately, I don't see a bright future for Ron. He bragged how it was him that defeated the basilisk while Harry did nothing. Well, the memory shows that was pure dragon shit. Harry and Hermione were his only friends, and he's lost them.

Bill drew in a breath, "I don't have any answers as how to cure stupidity and greed. However, we've both seen how cruel teenagers can be especially to a liar and a braggart. I'm concerned his mouth may write a bank draft his magic can't cash, and he'll end up hurt or worse. If he mouths off about Hermione, Luna, and Daphne, he will find hell speeding toward him in the form of Harry James Potter. When Sharpaxe says he wouldn't want to fight Harry Potter what chance would Ron have?"

Arthur sighed, "We've heard rumors that Hogwarts speaks to Harry, Hermione, and Luna through the founders' rings."

Bill interrupted, "Dad that is a fact, which makes it more important that Ron keeps his mouth shut about those ladies. Harry doesn't know it but Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Sharpaxe, and I watched Harry take his Defense NEWT and earn a Defense and Battle Magic Masteries. He took out the five top Aurors from the USA in about thirty seconds. He cast two patronus charms that took out three then shifted behind the other two and two stunners later it was over. The patronus charms, a Hippogryph and a Griffin had to be dispelled by Harry because they had the three Aurors pushed against a wall. Dad those things were solid enough to do that."

After a pause, Bill continued, "Harry still took the Battle Magic classes through mastery level and set scoring records. He set a set of wards for his Wards Mastery that still hasn't been broken. My team got bounced out three times before we gave up, and we're the best in Gringotts. The Wards Master plans to use them as an example of what can be accomplished with charms alone, no runes were used."

Arthur didn't want to embarrass his eldest, but he had to ask, "How did he do against your wards since I'm sure that's why you were there?"

Bill laughed, "He didn't even slow down. He took one look, then changed wands and walked into the building as if he was keyed in. Ragnok simply stated 'that is what is expected of a Grand Mage'. When we got back home, Ragnok put the word out that Harry was to be treated the same as Sharpaxe or Hawkclaw by the Goblin Nation. Their law won't let them name him a warrior or guard commander but it doesn't say they can't treat him like one."

Arthur sighed, "Do I need to worry about the twins?"

Bill replied in a calm but serious voice, "I don't think so if they don't prank or insult one of his ladies. But then anyone who screws with the head of a Most Ancient Noble House, or someone who killed a 70-foot basilisk deserves what they get."

To Be Continued


	15. 14 Bella's Rantings 4

**14 Bella's Ranting's 4**

**For Disclaimer, and how I write money, and time: See Chapter 1**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 7: The New Term Begins**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Anthony, Padma, Tracy, Astoria, Neville, Sue, Hannah, joined Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne were in the owner's carriage for the trip to Hogwarts. They talked about the Quidditch World Cup and the Death Eater attack that failed and how six more were sent to the Dementor's kiss then through the veil.

Harry was lying with his head in Luna's lap while Hermione and Daphne were talking to the other girls about the wedding. Neville and Tony were playing Exploding Snap. Harry was thinking how he had caught Crouch Jr. and tagged not only him but also all the marked Death Eaters and taken a bit more of their magic. Voldemort had to be weak now and drawing more of his marked followers' magic so that he could torture them properly.

Harry remembered visiting the Riddle cemetery and counting caskets and marking them with a tag. Then he visited the cemetery in Little Hangleton, and stayed on the muggle side and tagged the same number of caskets. Who knew that if you switched caskets between graves, using a **Switching Charm,** you never saw them move? He switched all of Riddle family members' caskets with others of those known to be Muggles. Since the Riddles were muggles, it made no difference, as long as they were not family.

Harry also remembered the resurrection potion that was needed to bring Voldemort back. The first ingredient was a seven month old enlarged fetus containing Voldemort soul in spirit form. Then the rest of the potion recipe said:

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!

Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master.

Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

*** From Goblet of Fire by Jo Rowling ***

Harry had found this in a book on Necromancy, knew Voldemort wanted his blood and that he must be awake, and had to resist the taking of his blood. To voluntarily give the blood or use a servant's blood would cause the death of the one being resurrected. That death would be slow and painful but Harry had a plan to speed it up.

00-00-00

Harry heard Luna say, "Harry love what are you thinking about?"

He sighed and replied, "The damn tournament and what must be done love."

She leaned down and kissed him. Luna was his snuggle bunny and the first one to come to bed naked.

Hermione had words about that and Luna told her, "If we can shower with him then I can sleep the way I like, and I like to sleep naked."

Daphne never said a word she simply dropped and stepped out of her knickers and got in bed with Harry and Luna. Hermione huffed then sighed and stripped off and got in bed with them. Harry woke up every morning stiff in more than one place. He found out just how much his ladies like him to sing to them in parsel.

Harry was now better educated about fiancé privileges as they pertain to a woman's body. He also knew there were things they could do without 'going all the way' and still be satisfied. Of course, the parents weren't all that pleased with the smiles and sighs at the breakfast table. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne knew that the parents thought they were making love like bunnies and they were in a way.

The three girls got 'the talk' from Sophie and Emma while Harry got it from Sirius and Remus. Harry remembered him telling Sirius and Remus, "You're just jealous that I'm getting some and you two aren't. That, godfather and Uncle Remus is your fault not mine. Now I'm going to be nice and not tell you that what goes on behind closed doors in my house is none of your fucking business even though it's true. I know that tab 'D' for dick, goes in slot 'P' for pussy. I'll say this only once my tab 'D' had not met my ladies slot 'P' yet. I also know that there is more than one way to satisfy my ladies."

00-00-00

Luna got serious and told him, "Don't worry about that. They'll have to get you away from school and we can be next to you in an instant. Now tell me what you thought of Fleur?"

"Well," Harry confided, "I'm sure you and the other felt the pull on our magic and I know she felt it also. With the Death Eater idiots, screwing things up we didn't get to know them. To answer your question I think she's a fairly powerful witch, but untrained in some ways that count. She and Daph are politically aware in ways we aren't. I think two weeks at NAMA would do Fleur a world of good. So what do you think snuggle bunny?"

Luna giggled at his words but answered, "I think she's the fourth and will be a Black-Potter. Your not being effected by her allure caught her off guard, and that impressed her and her mother. You disappearing then coming back saying there were only six and I took care of them was impressive."

Harry snorted mumbling, "it wasn't like they were worthy opponents."

Luna laughed, "Well then tell me what happened."

Harry rolled his eyes but said, "Amelia came in and asked me to release them and I said, 'Why they can talk and eat if someone feeds them. They just can't move so they can't escape. Get them tried, give them to the dementors then throw what left through the veil, problem solved."

Amelia said, "Well we can't move them"

He waved his wand and told her, "My wards are down now, I'm sorry about that. You can portkey them out, I'm getting tired of fighting the same people you and my parents fought. If Bagnold and Fudge were alive, I'd kill them. Of course I have to wonder why I got to them when the Aurors didn't or couldn't after all I'm only sixteen."

Luna sniggered, "But the magic rolling off of you made you look so hot that Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and I wanted to jump your bones right then and there. I know three of us had damp knickers and I suspect Fleur did also."

Harry turned red and started tickling her, she yelled, "Harry James Potter if you make me pee my panties, I'll hex you into next week."

Harry stood Luna up and smacked her butt, "It's nice to have a private loo, so go use it."

Hermione asked, "Why are you picking on Luna?"

Harry pouted, "She embarrassed me intentionally."

Hermione and Daph rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

0-0-0

The train continued its journey north and they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The first thing the students noticed was that although it was raining the area around the station was rain free and warm. The second thing they noticed was the carriage marked Owners Carriage and its door was held open by an elf. The carriage was at least three times the size of a regular carriage. Harry and his group entered the carriage and it left the station first.

**The Opening Feast**

When the students entered the Great Hall they saw Anthony, Padma, Tracy, Astoria, Neville, Sue, Hannah, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne sitting at a table in front of the head table. They also saw a lot more teachers than before. During the sorting, Harry counted sixty four students a new high for him. When the sorting was finished Minerva told them all announcements would be made after the feast.

After the feast Minerva introduced the Professor and their subjects:

Carson, Donna - Arithmancy 1-5;

Vector, Septima, - Arithmancy 6-7 - **Slytherin; **

Carlyle, Jordan - Astronomy;

Sinistra, Aurora - Astronomy;

Furgeson, Lana - Charms 1-5 - **Ravenclaw**;

Flitwick, Filius - Charms 6-7 - **Deputy Headmaster**;

Thompson, Seth - Care of Magical Creatures;

Thompson, Estelle - Care of Magical Creatures;

McDonald, Robert - Defense;

Moody, Alastor - Defense;

Hagrid, Rebeus - Gamekeeper;

Jeffries, Mary - Healer;

Pomfrey, Poppy - Healer - **Head of Hospital Wing**;

Thomas, Sadie - Healer;

Terrell, Jennifer - Healer;

Simpson, Holly - Herbology - **Hufflepuff**;

Sprout, Pomona - Herbology - **Deputy Headmistress**;

Hunter, Alan - History;

Hunter, Shirley - History;

Beal, Michelle - Librarian;

Caldwell, Sadie - Librarian;

Pince, Irma, - Librarian;

Terrell, Jake - Potions;

Terrell, Carla - Potions;

Simpson, Jessie – Potions;

Taylor, Stanley – Potions;

Babbling, Bathsheda - Runes;

Tucker, Lee - Runes, Basics of Warding;

Reynolds, Lance - Transfiguration 1-5 - **Gryffindor**; and I am McGonagall, Minerva - Transfiguration 6-7 - **Headmistress.**

After introducing the staff, she introduced Harry's group and named their masteries. "These former students are the youngest masters in the United Kingdom ever. They will assist the professors in their various fields. They have the power to give and take points and assign detentions. She then made her announcements and there were several groans. "At this point I will turn the floor over to the primary owner His Grace, Lord Potter."

Harry, who was sitting in the middle of the table and stood, "As the Headmistress stated thing have changed a Hogwarts. This school is rated near the bottom of all magical schools. This will change or we, the owners, will turn it into a Muggle tourist attraction. Each of you received a packet with the new rules of conduct. The fact that you are sitting her means you accepted those terms. This is a school not a social experiment or a playground. It is also not a training ground for terrorists."

Harry paused for effect. "There are certain words that are taboo concerning blood status. There is no blood status within my Duchy and Hogwarts sets in the center of my Duchy, which includes some 400 square miles or more. Since June, I've sent Dumbledore to prison, smacked down Lucius and Draco Malfoy, killed Ludo Bagman, and taken out at least six Death Eaters. By title I am a Battle Mage… sorry Lady Ravenclaw reminded that I am the Grand Battle Mage. As the Duke of Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, and Earl of Black I'm effectively the head of four Most Ancient Noble Houses."

Harry paused again, "At this time I will introduce my fiancées. First, is Lady Hermione Potter-Black-Hufflepuff, second is Lady Luna Potter-Black-Ravenclaw, and third is Lady Daphne Black-Potter-Slytherin. These three ladies will be treated with the respect their titles hold or there will be blood within Hogwarts grounds. Compared to a 70 foot basilisk no one in this room compares except the others sitting at this table. In addition to helping with classes as Battle Mages we also provide security for the Duchies."

Harry let that sink in. "On 16 September Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive and Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in some 350 years or so. This was proposed and accepted before we found out we are the Founders' Heirs. Only those students that are adults when the Goble of Fire is lit may enter the tournament. That limits the selection to some sixth and all seventh year students."

After the roar died down Harry continued, "In the materials that you received was a code of conduct with instructions to read it. The instructions said that affirming your attendance also affirmed that you read, understood, and agreed to that code of conduct. Tomorrow morning students in years two through seven will be tested on that code of conduct. First year students will have a tour of the castle and be shown how to get from their common room to their classes and from class to class."

Harry let them grumble a bit then a concussion hex got their attention. "Hey if you don't like it tell me, and I'll have the elves bring your trunk and you'll be escorted to the gate. The Aurors will be informed that you are not in school any longer and take care of you from there. I shouldn't have to say this but we, the staff, expect our guests to be made welcome and treated as guests. I would remind you Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang will be bringing their best students and each is a potential champion. The Triwizard Tournament was canceled due to the high number of deaths. Entering constitutes a magical binding contract that if selected as a champion you will compete to the best of your ability."

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice before continuing. "As your literature stated beginning Monday you will take placement tests to determine which classes that you may be successful in. All classes will be taught to the ICW standard. Those of you with OWLs would find that they would not be accepted outside of the United Kingdom because our OWLs and NEWTs were dumbed down as were the classes. I can tell you from experience the ICW OWLs and NEWTs are like fighting a dragon. As an example not being able to produce a patronus in Charms and Defense is an automatic EE as a maximum score."

Someone yelled, "Lord Potter, are you saying you can produce a patronus."

Harry sniggered, Luna laughed, Hermione said, "Oh shit," while Daph just sneered. Harry's wand leapt into his hands, and a silver Hippogryph left his right wand, while a silver Griffin left his left wand. He quickly switched wands and the Hippogryph and Griffin were joined by a stag and a Unicorn. One more switch and the four patronus were joined by a Phoenix and a Hungarian Horntail Dragon.

"No actually I can produce six or more depending on my mood. Make me angry and they will all be dragons of different breeds and sizes." Harry replied to the heckler. The others stood, and the room was filled with positive feelings.

McGonagall stood and started clapping. She was joined by the other Professors and then the students. When the patronus disappeared McGonagall said, "That is how you earn a mastery, in some schools that teach to that level. Lord Potter, what would you say was your most difficult mastery subject?"

Harry thought and replied, "That's a hard question because they're all difficult. For me, it's a toss-up between Warding and Enchanting with Curse Breaking close to those two."

McGonagall stated her surprise, "I would have thought Battle Magic. Taking on five skilled Aurors couldn't have been easy."

Bill Weasley stepped out of the shadows, "Headmistress I happened to see Lord Potter earn that mastery. He took out five of the best in the world in less than a minute using four spells. Lord Potter I'm still trying to forgive you for making me look like an ass. He walked through my teams best wards as if they weren't even there. My supervisor and Ragnok fortunately had checked the wards before the exercise started."

"Bill be honest and tell them the wards were limited in that you couldn't use runes." Harry retorted then sent his own jibe, "did you get through mine?"

"No, but we don't feel bad because no one else did either. Sharpaxe liked the one that bounced us back the start and said 'you're dead'. He says that is an ideal training aid." Bill replied.

Harry explained Bill presence in Hogwarts. "For those who do know him, this is Mr. Bill Weasley that co-leads Gringotts top curse breaking team. Their team is one of the few that includes goblins and humans working together. Bill's team is here looking over our warding in preparation for the Triwizard Tournament. It is said that Bill got all of the brains on the male side of the family and that's why the twins are like they are, and who in their right mind works with dragons?"

Fred and George stood up and said, "Lord Potter, are you looking for a prank war?"

Harry looked at them and smiled. Fred started belching while George farted each time Fred belched. "Actually if I had the time I would be happy to say yes. But since I found my parents' portrait and have been living with the other two Marauders I think you two are outclassed don't you Mooney?"

Remus laughed but replied, "If we kept it to beginning pranks we call Pranks 101 they might survive two or possibly three weeks. But I thought they were redheads?"

Fred and George now looked like Malfoy clones only with longer hair. Their hair was now at the middle of their back.

"Ok, Ok Lord Potter we surrender," One of them said.

"Hey don't blame me, my wand hasn't been drawn, and both of my hands are on the table." Harry said back at them.

He then put a nasty grin on his face and sneered at the twins. "The way you two are crying about a harmless prank makes me think that you believe you are being bullied. Let's ask the students to raise their hand if they think you were pranked."

Less than one tenth of the students raised their hand.

"One more question and it is; could what just happened to the twins be retaliation by someone who was bullied or pranked by them in the past?" Harry asked the student body and added, "Please raise your hand if you think it could be retaliation."

This time almost all hands were raised. Fred and George were shocked as almost all of Gryffindor raised their hands both times. They silently decided to stick with their plan to stop the pranks and study hard.

Minerva made three more announcements about the exams and their schedule. After she dismissed them, Luna appeared at Ginny's side and led her back to Harry and the group.

Harry looked at Ginny and gently asked, "Ginny how are you doing?"

"A lot better, thanks for asking," Ginny replied with a smile. "Getting past what Tom did was bad, but what Mum and Dumbledore did was worse and took most of the time. By now, Dad's had Mum committed to St. Mungos to see if she can be helped and if they can find out the level of Dumbledore's involvement. If Ron doesn't change by Christmas he's next."

"Well Ron will have to change a lot before we will have anything to do with him. Feel free to tell him that or not." Harry told her, while he was scanning her mind and finding out she truly had accepted treatment and had changed. Harry had Dobby pop Ginny to Gryffindor common room after giving her the password.

00-00

In Ravenclaw Tower Filius had called Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and 4 other third year girls into his office. Cho and Marietta were the two oldest and starting their fifth year.

Flitwick looked at the six and his anger showed, "You six bints need to listen and listen well since I'm trying to save your lives. I would actually prefer that you had not been invited back here or were placed in another house. Why you six think that it's a Ravenclaw thing to bully a younger student lets me know you don't belong in the house of the intelligent."

Flitwick paused looking them one by one in their eyes. "How funny is it to find out the one you bullied is the heir of your house's founder? You six idiots somehow found if funny to bully an eleven year girl who watched her mother die about fifteen months before coming here. If you had more than two brain cells between the six of you, you may have figured out Miss Potter-Ravenclaw's demeanor, and actions are a typical defense mechanism for someone who was hurt and don't want hurt again. It's a way to ensure that no one gets close enough to hurt you again."

Flitwick took a deep breath, sighed, and continued. "Personally I think Lord Potter let you six come back so he can destroy you at his leisure. He thinks one of you will screw up and call her loony or do something else equally stupid and insulting. If you do may God have mercy on your soul because your asses will belong to Lord Potter as will your families. I noticed that Lord Potter only gave the minimum he could take for an insult. Well girls the maximum is everything, magic from every family member included."

Filius let his words sink in. "My last piece of advice is that you speak to them only when spoken to and address them as per the literature you received. Do not speak ill of them even in your dorm rooms as the castle reports to them. Hogwarts herself didn't want you six back here and Harry overrode that. I think it is to let him mead out justice to you bints. Now get out of my office."

The four third year girls decided that they wanted nothing more to do with Cho and Marietta. Marietta said this was all Cho's fault and that it because of Cho's heritage making her a second class citizen that she decided to pick on a vulnerable pureblood witch. Cho and Marietta soon found out they had no friends not even the four younger girls would have anything to do with them. While there was no official sanction against them, it was clear there was an unofficial one at meals no one would sit near them. In the common room and their dorm, no one would talk to them or answer questions.

00-00

The test on the code of conduct didn't go well which led to detentions for those that failed it. That detention took place in the Great Hall from dinner until curfew. It would last until a person passed, or was expelled. The main topic of conversation at breakfast on 2 September was the Battle Mage's early morning workout, which took the form of a fight. There was no dueling, this was a full blown fight between Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne, and the other seven. What was interesting was that Harry stood back and observed and gave advice to both sides.

Suddenly as if on signal, the other ten turned on Harry. Harry seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He would disappear then bind someone and disappear again until he had all ten bound. When that was finished, they began transfiguring pebbles into different things and animating the transfigurations. Every member of the group was casting with two wands and transfiguring different things.

Suddenly at Harry's command, they simply disappeared. Thirty minutes later, they appeared in their seats in front of the head table.

"Good morning, Your Grace," McGonagall said.

"Good morning Headmistress," Harry replied.

"Do you do your routine every morning Lord Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Yes Lady McGonagall," Harry reported.

Minerva looked at the students saying, "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you talk to a peer of Her Majesty's in formal settings. Informally, in public, instead of Lord Gryffindor I would normally use sir. Now if I had irritated him when I called him Lord Potter he could have told me it's Your Grace to you. That's an indication that something I did bordered on insult and he was giving me a break rather than taking retribution."

After sipping her tea McGonagall continued, "In Hogwarts he is Lord Gryffindor not Lord Potter so I would be wrong to call him Lord Potter. The same forms apply to his fiancées, although he could legally tell us to call them by their future titles."

The Headmistress was interrupted by the morning owls carrying the Daily Prophet and mail. The Daily Prophet headlined almost screamed:

_**1st Ever Interview Given by Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation**_

_**John Smythe, Chief Editor**_

_Imagine my surprise when I was called into Chief Ragnok's office and given the first ever interview by a Goblin Chief. The interview follows:_

_Smythe - What may I do for you sir._

_Ragnok - Tell this story truthfully and stay out of trouble with the Goblin Nation._

_Smythe - Perhaps you could tell the story then if I have questions I could ask them._

_Ragnok - That is a sound idea. It all started with a letter to me from Her Majesty, Elizabeth II, and our Queen. __**At this point, Ragnok allowed me to read the letter from Her Majesty.**__ As you can plainly see, she is quite aware of what is happening in our world, which she rules through the Wizengamot and Ministry. Her request for our aid stems from repeated attacks on one of her peers and members of her family the Duke of Gryffindor._

_At the age of fifteen months, His Grace destroyed the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. How this was accomplished, no one knows but it suspected by the Goblin Nation that his parents aided somehow. It is well known that Lady Lily Potter was a Charms Mistress and an Unspeakable. Lord James Potter was a Master of Transfiguration and a well-respected senior Auror at the age of twenty._

_During the 1991-92 school year His Grace faced Voldemort's spirit or the person it possessed at least three times and escaped with his life. The last time His Grace was able to kill the person that Voldemort possessed defeating Voldemort again. Then during the 1992-93 school year, His Grace destroyed Voldemort's spirit after killing a seventy foot basilisk. During the 1993-94 school year His Grace was faced with Dementors that attempted to take his soul at least three times. The last time he performed a Patronus Charm that drove away over 100 of the foul creatures. You may remember that it was your Ministry that insisted these creatures be at Hogwarts with your children to protect the Duke of Gryffindor._

_That brings us to the current school year where we have the upcoming Triwizard Tournament potentially putting the Duke of Gryffindor and students in danger. Therefore, Her Majesty asked the Goblin Nation to provide security at Hogwarts to protect not only one of her family and peers but the other students. To a goblin, a request from Her Majesty is a command so naturally we complied._

_As confirmed by Her Majesty's letter the Duchies of Gryffindor and Potter as well as the Earldoms of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are independent in the wizard world and effectively independent kingdoms ruled by their Lord or Lady. They are however still part of the United Kingdom. Because they are independent, the laws of the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic do not apply to them._

_While our treaties with your Wizengamot only allow us to have guards in the United Kingdom this is not true in other nations especially those in what is called the new world. The most liberal nation that has treaties with us is Argentina. There we have not only guards, but other security forces made up of goblins, elves, and one human._

_There is a security force in place at Hogwarts as requested by His Grace. The overall commander of this force is Sharpaxe, my eldest son, and his second is Mr. William "Bill" Weasley. Mr. Weasley was chosen since he is one of our top curse breakers and is conversant in our language. Mr. Weasley also understands goblin traditions and laws as well as those of the United Kingdom's wizards. Mr. Weasley will be the one to interface with the staff and students at Hogwarts. As is his way Sharpaxe will rarely be seen or heard from._

_The goblins and elves are battle mages and recognized as such by the ICW. The elves are not the house elves you normally find in the United Kingdom. They are the true elves and most are between five, and five and one half feet tall. Like goblins, their hearing is above that of humans, and they are only seen when they want to be. Where a goblin is most likely to take your head if affronted an elf is more likely to break every bone in your body excluding your head. This security force is made up of very gifted and dangerous magical beings._

_Ragnok - That concludes what I have to say Mr. Smythe and I will now attempt to answer your questions._

_Smythe - The only question I have is what does our Ministry have to say about what you told me?_

_Ragnok - Your Ministry was not contacted because this is between Her Majesty, the Goblin Nation, and the owners of Hogwarts therefore, it does not concern your Ministry. (Ragnok paused here) I believe it would behoove all wizards to remember that Her Majesty is the ruler of all magical beings within her realm. Her Majesty is the final authority not the Wizengamot, and certainly not the Ministry since both serves at her pleasure._

_Smythe - Thank you for your time Chief Ragnok._

_Ragnok - You're quite welcome Mr. Smythe, have a good day._

Smythe's article went on to say there might be related articles on the security force if more information could be obtained about them. A second headline concerned the Hogwarts Knights and their ICW OWL, NEWT, and Masteries. A third article was written by Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne and said that the only Death Eater allowed in the Duchy was Karkaroff and that his movement would be curtailed to his ship, the Great Hall, and the events.

Bill stood and said, "I know you have questions about the security force so I will answer them now. Yes, No, I don't know, more than twenty and less than five hundred. Thank you for your time."

Bill winked at Minerva and sat back down. Minerva fought her giggle off but wasn't fully able to keep the corners of her lips from their upward turn. Robert and Remus were not successful at all and laughed out loud. If he could be seen they would have seen Sharpaxe smile and chuckle at his friend's antics.

When a silver stag appeared between the Weasley twins, they fell off of their bench. The stag leaned down and whispered something and the twins nodded. While the others tested on their information packet, the Hogwarts Knights split up and showed the first years around the castle pointing out landmarks. From the landmarks, they showed the firsties how to get to the different classes by the shortest route. There were landmarks near every classroom and many hidden passages that would decrease the distance and therefore the time it took to get from one class to another.

At the library, Harry introduced Madam Pince and asked her to explain how her library was organized. Harry told them it would be a big help if they put their own books back on the shelves in the correct place. He suggested that by taking that simple step she would be more than willing to help them find the reference materials they couldn't find themselves.

One of the Slytherin's asked, "Lord Gryffindor why are you taking time to do this for us?"

Harry smiled replying, "An honest question deserves and honest answer. We decided to do this to smooth your way and make your life easier. The eleven of us struggled to find our way around and lost house points if we were late to class. We had the time and thought it was the right thing to do."

"Thank you I'm glad you took the time to help us and I appreciate it sir." The young Slytherin wizard stated.

"You're welcome. Now the quickest was from the library to the Great Hall is by a hidden passage. I need a volunteer to open that door to your right." Harry said with a smile.

A Gryffindor tried and failed until Harry told her, "Knock on it three times rapidly."

The young witch was amazed when the third rap caused the door to open inward.

Harry explained, "Ok we're going to learn your first charm. Please hold your wands up and say _Lumos_ and the wand's tip will light."

Harry led them through the passage and told them to get out just push on the blank wall. Outside he told them to cancel the light they needed to say _Nox_. From the Great Hall, they split into houses and the firsties were shown the quickest way to their common rooms and back. Harry then led them outside and showed them Hagrid's hut and explained why the Forbidden Forest was forbidden.

Harry then put up a silence ward and a warming ward and had them sit in a circle.

Harry revealed, "I'm going to tell you how to learn magic the quickest and easiest way I know. This is a process called Occlumency, which means to occlude. However, it really is a lot more than that. Once you learn it your reading speed and retention speeds up as does your ability to recall things."

After telling them how to meditate and look for their center, Harry split them into groups to work with the other Knights. At this point, the groups were both male and female, later he would split them into groups by sex. Harry used this occasion to look at their home lives and was pleased to find not one family supported Voldemort or the pureblood agenda. In their minds, he felt like a gentle breeze pushing them toward their center. Too soon for the firsties, it was time for lunch. They thanked the knights, and were told while the others tested next week that they would be stuck with the knights. That information received a cheer so it had been a good morning.

During lunch Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne got the test results. The good news was all but twenty three passed. The bad news was there was one Gryffindor to fail the test and it was Ronald. Two were Ravenclaws and eighteen were Slytherins. The twenty three would have detention and be retested tomorrow. If they hadn't passed by Sunday, they would be on their way home and many of those would lose their magic.

Harry nodded a Bill after lunch. Bill went to Gryffindor table, gathered the twins and Ginny, and followed the Knights to Founders' Tower. Fred and George looked around and frowned not knowing where they were when a door opened and Harry entered followed by the others.

Bill snorted, "Wicked wards Harry we won't be able to tell anyone what goes on in here or get back unless invited."

"That pretty well covers it. Ginny, Fred, and George welcome to Founders Tower. I may have an offer you'll like but first I need to know some things that will require me looking into your mind. In Ginny's case, it will be Hermione since girl things are none of my business. This will be painless and not take long. I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't necessary." Harry explained.

Fred asked, "Do you want me to take my Occlumency shields down?"

Harry shrugged, "That's up to you. But if you leave them up I can check them and possibly make some suggestions."

As soon as Fred nodded, Harry was in his mind. It was over quick as Harry found pretty much what he suspected. George went pretty close to the same way. In addition, when Harry finished with George he made some suggestions to the twins while Hermione sent him what she saw in Ginny's mind.

Harry made his pitch to the Weasleys. "Ok you three we found what we expected and have and offer for you. On Monday, there will be a resorting and you'll be resorted into Founders' House. If you want after that, we will train you beginning in mind magic. We can't get you to our level in nine months so what we offer is two to four years schooling at NAMA next July. The school goes under time compression and four inside years is 34 outside days. We eleven went in as third years and came out with ICW masteries."

Harry paused expecting questions. "What we'll do here is get your Occlumency in better shape and start you on wandless magic. You'll also study Muggle subjects such as Math, Science, English Composition, and History."

Fred asked, "What is this going to cost us?"

Harry smiled expecting that question. "In money nothing but what you want to spend for clothes and supplies. Malfoy will take care of all school expenses including wands, books, and supplies. Your cost is three months of your life for every year in time compression. If you spend four years inside you'll age a year out here."

The twins looked at each other, Ginny, and then at Bill who nodded. They said, "We're in."

Harry frowned and looked at Bill, "Bill has Ron been checked by Goblin Healers to see if Dumbassadork did anything to his memory or placed charms on him?"

Bill answered immediately, "No he hasn't."

Harry said, "Get him there today please. I'll send Hawkclaw a note to have the cost taken from Malfoy's old money. Oh, if anyone gives you any shit you were ordered to do this by the Duke of Gryffindor, thanks Bill."

Bill disappeared while Harry called Dobby and sent him to Hawkclaw with a note telling him what was going on. Hawkclaw gave Dumbledore's memory crystals to a four Goblin team with instructions that they were to find out who Dumbledore had used memory and other charms on.

"Harry what's going on," Ginny asked.

Harry sighed remembering Ginny had been in St. Mungos most of the summer. "Ginny Dumbledore has played fast and loose with loyalty, compulsion, and other charms and possibly potions for years. He seems to have no trouble obliviating or modifying anyone's memory or sending them to their death. It didn't dawn on me until just now that the three of you had excellent scores on this morning's test and Ron failed it."

Harry paused as the Knights gathered closer to listen. "I've been busy and to be honest with myself quite pissed and Ronald Weasley. I did what could be called a memory dump on Dumbassadork, and have looked through some of them mostly looking for magic I could use. Finding out Ron, my first friend, gleefully took money to spy on me was more than I could handle. I simply packaged those memories and filed them to look at later or not. What I didn't do was look to see if Dumbledore did anything to Ron to cause him to do that."

Hermione interjected, "Keep in mind how Harry was treated by the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and the school since he's been here. Ron shied away from Harry when the subject of the heir of Slytherin came up our second year. Last year Ron wasn't as friendly blaming my cat for killing Scabbers then Harry for backing me and not him. As the Americans say, it was one cluster fuck after another. But none of us want to see someone harmed for something that isn't their fault."

Luna spoke for the first time since coming into the tower. "Ginny I know he's your brother and I hope the best for him. However, the truth is I'll never trust him as a friend. He's the one that started calling me loony six or seven years ago. He's also the one that convinced your Mum we shouldn't be friends. In my mind it's possible Dumbledore did something to him back then, but I think it highly unlikely. Ron has been a jealous git ever since I've known him."

Ginny looked at the others and admitted, "While I hope you're wrong, Luna I think you're right. Ron has always wanted things handed to him without any effort on his part. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are successful because they worked for it. The twins don't show it but they actually study hard, and they will probably be successful in their joke shop. I was raised by Mum to marry the Boy-Who-Lived and have his babies. That isn't going to happen and I'm glad to be free of it. There is a good wizard out there somewhere that will find me and support what I want, be it playing professional Quidditch or something else."

George asked, "Damn Gin-Gin, when did you get so wise? Don't answer that I'm teasing. Harry I have to agree with Luna and Gin. Mum spoiled him and now it's biting him in the ass. I hope they find something that will let him help himself. But I think even with charms there was something for Dumbledore to work with in the first place. Ron doesn't know how to be a friend. Bloody hell he just learned how to eat properly. Fred and I tried to convince him to work with Oliver since he wants to be a Keeper but he chose to sit on his ass and play chess."

Harry revealed his solution, "Well I'm willing to help him somewhat if he helps himself but I won't give him or anyone else anything but advice. And that advice may be, don't fuck with me or you won't like the results. Ok we got off track, Hermione is going to pass Ginny the goblin method of Occlumency while I do the same to you two. You'll still have to work at it and do your own thing obviously. All three of you know how to find your center so once we get you moved in here we'll start with wandless magic."

Fred pumped his fist in the air, "Pay up bro I told you it was Harry, I have my hands on the table,' Potter."

Harry laughed and admitted he had cursed them. After providing the goblin Occlumency, they went through the power measuring exercise. Then Harry covered the need to work the mind, body, and magic to become as strong as possible.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Gin, if I have the Chamber of Secrets cleaned up do you think you'll be able to go down there for training?"

Ginny nodded and confessed, "Actually I would like to go down and see it before you do anything to it. I think it will help get rid of the last of my nightmares."

"When do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"As soon as it's convenient including now," Ginny answered quickly and hopefully.

Harry smiled as he looked around at the others. "I guess you all want to see it. Ok line up on me, the Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Luna, George, Daphne, Nev, and the rest. On three, we'll shift with me leading. Ginny, Fred, and George just relax and let us take you. You'll learn how to do this later."

They disappeared and reappeared in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Holy shit that is so much better than side along apparation," George said and Fred quickly agreed. Harry waved his hand and the torches lit brightly.

Ginny walked over to where she almost died and bent down touching the floor. She stood then walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek saying, "Thank you for saving me. I never got the chance to say that before. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a right bastard and I hope someone kills him and lets me help them do it."

"Actually that's my job to do. I'm not saying that I won't need some help, especially people to cover my ass. As much as I didn't want to believe it, there is a true prophecy that pretty much says I have to kill the bastard, or he has to kill me. I have too much to live for no so Tommy has to go." Harry explained with enough conviction and power that the others believed him.

The Weasleys talked Harry into showing them what happened. They were furious to see how little Ron had done even though they had seen the memory Bill showed. They joined hands and Harry led them back to Founders Tower. After teaching them how to customize their new Occlumency, he told them to practice and there would be a resorting after the next set of exams. The three Weasleys went back to Gryffindor Tower and the Knights talked about what they found out about them.

Harry told his group, "It would be hard to understand why the twins would do what they did if I hadn't done the same thing. Yes there is a huge difference in the reasons. Nevertheless, essentially the twins and I dumbed down because of adults in our lives that were less than loving or nurturing. Well Luna Potter-Ravenclaw it's almost time that we face the bints and I'm not in a mood to be charitable if there is no remorse on their part."

Bill entered with Professor Flitwick and the six Ravenclaw bints as Harry called them. Bill passed Harry a note and said they should talk after dinner and Harry agreed then Bill left. Harry motioned for the Ravenclaws to sit down facing him. Harry took a minute or so to look into each of their eyes and didn't mask his disgust with any of them.

Harry started quietly by saying, "You know why I wanted to talk to you, and we'll address that in a few minutes. What you don't know is why I allowed you back in Hogwarts and believe me I did not want you here. However, Luna thought you should have another chance and Hermione and Daphne agreed. I simply wanted to take your magic and then your heads. Make no mistake about it I am the head of my family, but I also listen to them. I am, as the Headmistress stated, the principal owner of Hogwarts so I make the final decisions as to what happens here."

Harry paused and looked at each of them again. "Fortunately I realize that I have a temper and do rash things sometimes so I listen to my ladies. So now you know it was Luna primarily that got you back at this school. Next you should know that Luna did not report you to Professor Flitwick, I did. I was bullied enough to recognize bullying when I see it. To put into terms we can all understand I hate fucking bullies above even Voldemort although he is a bully."

Harry gave those words a chance to sink in before continuing. "Because of a three generation old marriage contract, Xenophilius Lovegood named me Luna's guardian in his will. When I arrived at Gringotts after his accident, Luna was a mess obviously. She had lost both parents to accidents, and she was alone. Her mind was an open book and broadcasting her thoughts. When I found out the depth of your bullying, I was ready to declare a blood feud on all of your houses. However, Luna saved you in that she needed me to take care of her and help her overcome what happened. But, you six fucking bints hurt my future wife and you live because I allow it."

The magic rolling off Harry was stifling and the fear on the six girl's faces was very apparent. Luna sat in his lap and whispered in his ear until he settled down. The she slid back in her seat.

Harry looked at the four youngest and said, "You four did something stupid and let yourselves be led into something you knew was wrong. However, you were eleven at the time and these other two bitches used you to do their dirty work when they couldn't reach Luna without getting caught. Therefore, you four are on probation. Go to class, do your homework, study hard, and make something of yourselves. However, so help me God if you bully someone else or call them a foul name I'll put your head on a pike above Gringotts doors after I destroy your family. Now get out of my sight."

Neville led them to the door and let the crying girls out.

**Chapter 8: The Champions are Selected**

**The Founders Tower**

Harry glared at Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe and sneered. "What to do with you two bitches was the problem. You see I have read your minds and Edgecombe you are more concerned with your punishment than with the crime. Beginning tomorrow evening, you both will stand in front of the Founders Table and confess not only your crimes but also why you bullied Luna. You will not mention her name ever from this point on and you will swear that on your life and magic. In addition you will tell the students of this school why what you did is wrong and what impact it could have on a victim."

Harry paused looking them in the eyes one at a time. "If, and that is a big if, I'm satisfied that you have truly repented then you will remain on probation the rest of this year and we'll re-evaluate your situation at that time. If not then your days of performing magic is over because I will claim 95 percent of your magic, and your families' property including their magic. You will not look at Lady Ravenclaw, you will not speak to her unless she speaks to you first, and you will speak to no one about her. That will be a part of the vow you take."

Harry sipped his Butterbeer frowning at the two bints. "This is what I was talked into. I meant to leave you naked in the cold halls or locked in a broom closet. I even thought of stripping you and taking you to Azkaban and leaving you on the dock. Yes, I know what you bints did to my future wife. She is a far better person than you two or me. But, should you fuck up nothing will stop the hell I will bring down upon you in a very public manner. Your families will not have to worry about losing face because there will be none to lose."

Then Harry asked in perfect Mandarin Chinese [Did I make myself clear Miss Chang and yes I know several old Chinese cruses I could place on you. Now answer my fucking question in English so everyone understands your answer.]

"Yes Your Grace I understand everything you said," Cho replied.

"You see Miss Edgecombe, unlike you I do not say things my magic can't back up. The chances of your surviving until next Saturday are very slim and non-existent if you don't change your attitude. However, I kept my promise to my ladies and you have lived through this meeting. How long you live after you leave the tower is entirely up to you. Because Miss Edgecombe I really do want to place your head on a pike. Now get out of my sight." Harry stated in a voice that would freeze Old Faithful in Yellowstone National Park.

**Note:** For those not familiar with Old Faithful, Google it. The temperature of its water has been measured on occasion between 244 degrees and 265 degrees. She is said to wash cotton clean, but she tears up wool.

Harry told Filius, "Professor I wouldn't have your job for any amount of money. I admire you in so many ways. How the hell you can deal with those two regularly and not take their heads is beyond my understanding. Cho is remorseful in the sense she was caught and she has placed herself and her family in danger. Edgecombe is a Death Eater in the making and believes in the pureblood bigotry. I have no idea what kept her out of Slytherin."

Harry sighed, "She would have fit with Malfoy rather well except for Malfoy's mouth. She actually believes I don't have the 'guts' to take action against her because she's a proper pureblood. She used Chang rather well, from her point of view, since Cho is that damn foreign bitch. Those were her words not mine. Moreover, Luna dear you made a mistake thinking she would be remorseful. However, I agree we couldn't try to save the other five and not let her back."

Filius replied, "I'll try to save Chang but I've given up on Edgecombe. Some battles are a waste of people and resources if fought, and Marietta is one. If someone had told me a year ago, we would have this discussion I would have thought them mad. You make your parents proud Lord Potter."

Harry almost yelled, "Damn, sorry sir, I just remembered Mum telling me that if I didn't bring you home some weekend soon that I would get no sleep at home until I did. Finding their portrait changed my life. Well actually her coming to me in a dream did, but that's a story for another time."

Filius laughed and said, "Your mother was the worst of the Marauders her last year here and as head girl at that. She was a lovely person until crossed. She actually shrank Severus' bits permanently when he called her a M.B. and she let him know it was permanent. Told him he would never need them anyway so it didn't matter.

"Yes but it cost her because the bastard was the one to tell Voldemort the first part of a prophecy and point out that it could be either Neville or me that the prophecy fit." Harry confessed almost as a whisper. Then he added, "She was pleased when I took him down though. Before I forget here is the vow Cho and Marietta need to make. I wanted them to think I forgot."

Harry read the note from Bill. Ron did have light compulsion charm on him. He also had several memory modifications. It was bad enough the goblins were going to keep him over night the probably send him to St. Mungo's for the first term. What Dumbledore did wasn't Ron's only problem. Molly played a part, as did Ron's personality. There was enough evidence to ascertain that Ron tried to fight the compulsion charms and quit spying on Harry. It wasn't all good news but it wasn't all bad either.

Harry disappeared with Luna for a while mostly to give her some snuggle time and to be sure she was satisfied with how Harry handled her bullies. Hermione was his researcher and planner and his rock or anchor. Luna was his conscience and the one to stop him from being too rash, most of all she was his snuggle bunny. Daphne was the devious one that was as hard as Harry she was also the politically aware one. Now all he had to do was to figure out if Fleur fit and where. It was a much more relaxed Harry and Luna that returned to the common room than the pair that left.

That evening for dinner, the Knights wore their battle robes including their swords, except for Harry who wore an empty scabbard on his back.

As preplanned with Bill, Harry heard, "Lord Potter did you forget something?"

"Actually Mr. Weasley I didn't, I just haven't claimed it yet." Harry replied and held his right hand up and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand pointed toward the ceiling.

"Behold the Sword of Gryffindor also known as the Sword of Justice. This is a goblin forged sword, gifted to the Duke of Gryffindor in perpetuity by the Goblin Nation. I last held this blade when I killed the basilisk that Voldemort let loose on the school through the action of Lucius Malfoy. It has been imbued with basilisk venom and a slight nick is now enough to kill." Harry said as he sheathed the sword.

"Excuse me Lord Potter but are you planning to use that blade tonight." McGonagall asked.

"One never knows when it's necessary to mead out justice, Headmistress. But to answer your question, I'm not planning to use it but I am prepared to do so Ma'am." Harry replied with an evil grin while looking at the Slytherin table.

Harry asked McGonagall, "Were you as disappointed in the test results as I was Ma'am? I wonder what the parents will think when those names and scores appear in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. They are public records after all. It's a real shame that the purebloods don't know proper forms since they are the ones that insist on them being used. It just proves that you can lead a dumbass to water but may not get him to drink to save his life."

Luna whispered in his ear and stayed next to it, "My fiancé corrected me I apologize. It's you can lead a **horse's ass** to drink but you can't make him drink it. That goes for crumpled Horn Snorkaks as well, flighty little buggers they are. They're mostly found in Malaysia and Thailand. They have been sighted in Cambodia and Viet Nam also. Yes dear, I know the war in the sixties and seventies moved most of them south to the Malay Peninsula. Yes dear, that's why the Blibbering Humdingers went with them. Of course, Agent Orange ruined their habitat. Well look at the ceiling and you can see the video's we took."

Everyone's eyes went up, and the ceiling of the Great Hall showed a creature that looked like a cross between a Weasel and a Rhinoceros chasing what looked like a small being with dragonfly wings through a jungle. It was obvious that the action was slowed down because at times it would speed up.

Harry laughed and continued, "My, my, that shows we don't know all we think that we do. Yes, those are real and yes, those pictures were taken by us on a day trip from Singapore to Malaysia. According to Mr. Scamander's notes his publisher cut his list of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' to 1001 from over 1800. Those deleted include many that were written about in the Quibbler. My goodness everyone knows you can't do wandless magic but we watched Dumbledore do it. Oh gee when I did accidental magic I must have had a wand. Rigggghhhhtttt!."

Harry turned serious and Luna slid back to her place. "Now back to the serious shit. Fail that test again and you're out of here and your fucking magic is mine." The magic rolling off of Harry was stifling and plates started moving.

"Be warned the next one of you idiots that calls me 'that fucking half-blood bastard' or anything else derogatory or insulting will lose his or her head by either my sword or the security teams. You want to challenge me to duel suit up and do it now. Hell I'll take you all on at one time left handed. This is my castle and she talks to me, Hermione, and Luna." Harry paused and drew his magic back in but his look was stony and his voice icy.

"You or your parents signed up for you to get educated at Hogwarts and I'm doing that right now. However, I have stood for the last slur on my family. Lady Hogwarts enlarge this hall, move the tables, and give us a dueling ring please. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Edgecombe, and Zabini get your asses up here now." Harry said as the hall enlarged and a dueling pit formed.

No one moved so Harry slipped his left wand into his hand and floated them all into the pit. "You have two minutes to make your peace with your maker and your plans to defeat me in combat. First year students you may watch or move to the ante chamber because believe me, this will be bloody. I, Harry James Potter, Dukes of Gryffindor and Potter, Earl of Slytherin, heir to the Earldom of Black and Baron of Peverell, do hereby claim the lives, possessions, and magic of the houses of Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Edgecombe, and Zabini for insults by their spawn. Those lives not lost this night shall be sold into the Gringotts mines for the sum of one galleon. As I say so shall it be."

The magic indicated Harry's oath was accepted. Harry held up his hand and katana appeared. Several heard Neville and Hermione say, "Oh shit!"

Harry looked at those in the pit and said in a firm voice. "Let me be perfect clear here this is a duel to the death therefore unforgivable curses are legal for this duel only. Do you understand, and a no answer tells me that you do. If you do not understand say so. The duel starts when my feet touch the dueling floor try to start sooner and one of the security guards will take you out."

Harry smirked then leapt into the pit with katana in hand. From then on it was a blur as the first one to go was Nott. The katana took his head but it stayed on his shoulders. Zabini was next and was split from crotch to neck. Crabbe and Goyle fell to _Reductos_ to the chest. Edgecombe lost her life as the katana sliced through her heart and stuck out of her back. They all heard Harry say, "That's for planning to use the _Avada Kedavra_ on my Luna, bitch."

Tony Goldstein proved his odd sense of humor by saying, "Damn Harry that's two seconds slower than the five Aurors you took out. Is it age that's slowing you down or the sword?"

"Neither Tony I wanted the Edgecombe bitch to know what was going to happen to her." Harry retorted then waved the wand in his left hand and banished the bodies to Gringotts. "Well my Horntail will eat tonight then Dumbledore can clean up what's left of this lot and we'll sell it for fertilizer."

Harry bent his knees then leapt and tumbled then landed on his feet. "Now before everyone that don't understand thinks that Tony and I are heartless, cruel, or uncaring that five lives were lost let me explain. For a Battle Mage there is basically three ways we can handle what I just did. One is to puke our guts out, the second is to cry about it, or the one we use is to use bathroom humor that makes no sense. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini planned to rape and kill Hermione and Daphne. This fact was overheard by the security team but passed to me by the castle immediately after their plan was made. Edgecombe as I said planned to kill Luna as we went back to our quarters." Harry coughed and Dobby appeared with a goblet.

"Thanks Dobby. I could have let the security team handle it but everyone was warned. Now there is no doubt in anyone who has two brain cells that I will kill to protect my house and its members. I will not hesitate to do so, and I will not weep for those I kill. If you think me a hard ass, you haven't seen anything yet. Now I would hope that what happened this evening is the last of that sort of thing."

Harry drew in a deep breath and forced himself to continue, he really wanted to puke. Harry hated the smell of blood but I made for a good lesson. "If anyone wishes to leave because of what they saw this evening I will run the Express if there is enough of you that want to leave, or we'll open the floo in here and you can floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Do not think there is anything neat or glorious about what I had to do. It comes with a price I'll pay in nightmares and wondering if there was a better way. We gave a young woman a chance to redeem herself and it bit us in the ass. But I wouldn't change a thing because I believe we may have saved five others."

Harry disappeared for a few seconds and Luna said, "He'll be right back," and he was. Harry gave Tony a dirty look, Tony shrugged. "Butthead that may work for you but I still had to puke."

"Edgecombe was warned by Professor Flitwick and me as to what would happen if she didn't repent and she refused. I told her specifically what I would do then had to back up those words…"

Filius interrupted, "Lord Gryffindor did as he said earlier this afternoon. Then I tried to get through to her, as did Miss Chang. Lord Gryffindor did what he had to do to protect his house. Miss Chang did what she could to save a false friend that used her and others. I did what I could, and don't think any of us failed except Miss Edgecombe. Lord Gryffindor I apologize for the interruption."

"I understand sir and its accepted Professor. As I said earlier, I chose a bloody example to show how serious I take protecting my family and its name. If those five idiots had just disappeared and later you read about them being beheaded, many of you would not relate that to the crime they committed. Some would think I'm soft and that they could get by with certain liberties that I won't stand for. I will apologize for the gutter humor earlier. But the facts were presented accurately. Those five will get no funeral, as they will be fed to a Hungarian Horntail. Their family will start work in Gringotts mines tonight." Harry finished his say and sat down not feeling like being in the Great Hall and he damn sure wasn't hungry.

**A/N: This is all there was except a brief note that said Harry, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, and Fleur would be married and Harry would take out Tom at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Apparently, he was hung up on how he wanted to handle the tasks based on the criteria he gave Bagman. **

**Another big thank you to those who review or wish Dad well through PMs. One of the family reads them to him after dinner every evening. —SFC CopperHead**


	16. 15 The Awakening 1

Chapter 1 – Awakening

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

**Description of the Story:**

Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to be awakened from petrification. Because of the relative solitude, Hermione gathers her courage and gives him kiss, and they become a couple.

_**Proud Mudblood's Challenge:**_

_**~Ron gets jealous**_

_**~Ginny is disheartened, but accepts it and moves on**_

_**~Ron must refer to Hermione as a "practice girlfriend," and get pummeled by Harry**_

_**~The story must go through at least third and fourth years**_

_**~Hermione must find that Harry can get emancipated before third year and gain the title Lord Potter**_

_**~Using his status as Lord Potter, Harry must get Sirius free at the end of third year, during the summer**_

_**~Harry must still live at the Dursleys, but Sirius joins him**_

_**~Sirius becomes the new Defense Professor, but Harry still must be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Portkeyed to the graveyard**_

_**~When Wormtail cuts him, Harry must say, "I willingly give my blood." How this affects the ritual is up to you.**_

_**~Everything else is up to you!**_

**31 May 1993 Hogwarts – Headmaster Office**

Dobby hugged Harry's legs then popped away after almost killing Lucius Malfoy. Harry returned to the Headmaster's office and sat back down next to McGonagall. He turned to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and said, "Professor, I…" then he screamed and fell from his chair clutching his scar.

The Headmaster and his Deputy watched as Harry Potter's body formed the fetal position as he continued to scream. Suddenly Harry's body straightened out and went rigid. Both Professors watched as a black gunk leaked between Harry's fingers that were covering his scar. Then a black specter that looked like Voldemort rose from the scar. It screamed and then exploded. Harry then seemed to glow for several minutes as his body elongated by over five inches, and his muscles grew to fit his new body. Suddenly Harry seemed to relax as if he was sleeping.

"Albus what the bloody hell just happened?" A worried McGonagall asked.

"Minerva I believe we just saw a piece of Voldemort's soul destroyed. If I had to guess, the Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, or a combination of both destroyed a horcrux behind Harry's scar. We need to get him to Poppy Pomfrey and have her check him out." Dumbledore answered almost casually, surprising McGonagall.

The two professors entered the hospital wing with Harry floating in front of them. Madam Pomfrey pointed towards Harry's normal bed next to the petrified Hermione Granger.

"What did he do this time Albus?" The Hogwarts healer asked with a sad look on her face.

Dumbledore explained that Harry had been bitten by a Basilisk, and the wound had been healed by Fawkes. He then told her what happened in his office but not what he thought happened to Harry. Poppy ran her wand over the unconscious boy, then muttered something to herself and did it again.

"His magic has changed Albus, and he's stronger physically. If I didn't know better, I would think he's been given a growth potion. However, no school healer is authorized to do that before someone turns fifteen." Poppy told her two co-workers. She continued, "His mind seems to be running at almost full speed like someone is passing him information."

"Can you check to see if there is a dark presence or a second soul present in him, Poppy?" Albus asked hoping the answer was no.

The school healer ran two more scans and shook her head. "There is no second soul presence or dark presence but his magic has changed again, and it seems to be getting stronger. After he wakes up, I'll check his aura to see if it's changed. I don't want to give him anything until I know what's wrong, if anything. I'll take a blood sample to see if his blood has changed and what the effects of the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom are."

In Harry's head, his mind was reviewing the memories of one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. Actually reviewing wasn't the correct word, being force-fed would be more appropriate. When the last memory finished Harry's subconscious took over and began building mind shields and traps for those who might dare to attack his mind. Another part of this brain was organizing his memories after reviewing them. After three hours or more, Harry began reviewing the memories of his two friends. He did Ron first, unfortunately for the git, Harry didn't like what he saw.

Then Harry reviewed his memories of Hermione and went through them slowly. At the end of those memories, he reached the conclusion that he loved his brown-eyed, bushy-haired friend. Harry then slammed his shields in place and went to sleep. The next morning he was up at 05:00. He slipped out of bed quietly, went to the next bed, and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione, I know Madam Pomfrey says you can't hear me, but I need to tell you that I love you more than anything, including my own life. That fucking Basilisk is dead, it was controlled by Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort through Ginny. Lucy Malfoy slipped that diary in Ginny's book, and she wrote in it. It was a horcrux, which contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. He began to take her over and using her to set the Basilisk loose to kill Muggleborns. I killed the damn thing because it attacked both of us but mostly because of it being a danger to you. I miss you Hermione and am so lost without you. I need you to come back to me soon and hope that you feel the same way about me as I do you. If not I hope we can always at least be best friends." Harry said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would do if the Mandrake potion didn't work.

"Mr. Potter who told you that you could get out of bed?"

"I did Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine. Actually, I feel better now than I ever have." Harry replied knowing she would send him back to bed as she always did.

"Back to bed so I can run a scan on you to be sure. I believe I'm still the healer here," the healer said in a caring tone of voice.

Harry did as she asked, and she ran five or six scans. He lost count of the number.

"Well, you're all right but there have been several changes. You're five and a half inches taller and weigh twenty pounds more than the last time you were in here. Your eyes have changed, and you have 20/20 vision. Your scar has closed to a fine line that's barely noticeable. Your core has almost doubled in size and the channels that carry your magic have expanded by the same amount. This means you'll have less control over your magic for a while. So please be careful with what you cast young man.

The last change is in your blood Harry. Your blood now contains the Basilisk venom and the Phoenix tears, so I suggest you go to Gringotts and ask them to record the changes in it and your new magical signature. You might check with Ollivander to see if you need a new wand." Poppy told the shocked boy. Neither noticed Dilys Derwent leave her portrait for the Headmaster's office.

"Madam Pomfrey, when will Professor Snape have the potion ready? I'd like to be here when Hermione recovers please." Harry asked with his best puppy-dog eyes showing.

"You can stop with the eyes young man. They don't work with me and aren't necessary. Professor Snape said it will be ready right after lunch, and I'll allow you to be here." Poppy told him as Albus walked in the hospital wing.

_Flashback_

_Albus woke up that morning and after his morning ritual, he entered his office. He sat down to go over some paperwork before breakfast when he suddenly felt something was off. He frowned while he tried to detect what was different. It dawned on him that his office was unusually quiet, and he looked around. His eyes came to the table that contained several instruments that monitored Harry Potter. Every one of them were stopped and the one that monitored the blood wards at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging was lying on its side._

_The blood left Albus's face as he realized that ward had fallen. He ran to the table and looked at the other ward monitors, and they were active but the most important one definitely indicated the ward no longer existed. "Shit," he cried out as he left for the hospital wing._

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore relaxed as he saw Harry lying down listening to Poppy Pomfrey. "How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's fine Headmaster, better than I've ever seen him. I was just explaining that his blood had changed, and he needs to go to Gringotts and Ollivander's," she told her boss.

"There's been that much change?" Dumbledore asked while frowning.

"Yes Albus, over five percent of his blood is now made up of venom and tears." Poppy replied.

"That's impossible. Fawkes doesn't provide that many tears Poppy." The old man said.

"Headmaster, Fawkes cried on the wound for close to five minutes while Tom spouted his garbage at me and laughed about me dying a painful death. The fang was one of the largest in the Basilisk's mouth and was at least a foot and a half long. At first, I knew I was dying as I was getting weak and losing the ability to focus. It got to the point I thought I would pass out. But then things changed, and I began feeling better." Harry told Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus, my tests don't lie. Nearly six percent of his blood is tears and venom. If it was only one or two percent, he wouldn't need his Gringotts key changed, and you know it." Poppy Pomfrey told the Headmaster, and he could tell she was getting pissed thinking that he had challenged her ability.

"Poppy I'm just shocked is all. I'm not questioning your word. There is so little known about Basilisks and Phoenix, and I've never heard of their tears and venom being combined. Is Harry able to go to Diagon Alley now?" Albus asked showing Poppy he wasn't challenging her word.

"Not until Hermione is up and ready to go with me Headmaster. Until then, I'm not leaving the school," Harry stated in a forceful tone not heard before.

Then he picked up his wand and said, "_Lumos_." He followed that immediately by saying, "_Nox._" He looked at his wand then closed his eyes and tried again. The second time he got light only a bit brighter than normal.

"Interesting," Harry said.

"What's interesting Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, before she was petrified Hermione taught me how to increase or decrease the amount of power in a stinger. She would use one on Ron and me to keep us awake in History. But hers were weaker than those we practiced dueling with so I asked how she controlled it. The first Lumos was normal, and the second was less than one-fourth power. I think my wand will be fine until school is out, but will I need someone to verify who I am at the bank?" Harry asked still amazed that his first Lumos was so bright. He lied a bit by telling them his first Lumos was normal powered when, in fact, it was at half of normal or close to that.

"I don't think so Harry since your signature shouldn't have changed," Dumbledore replied. His body language showed Harry that the Headmaster wasn't sure about what he said.

"Thank you sir, Madam Pomfrey, may I go to breakfast and class? I have free periods after lunch, but I want to attend classes this morning." Harry asked, showing no emotion but thinking he was being told less than the whole truth.

"Just be careful you don't put too much power behind a spell Mr. Potter, and you should be all right." Poppy replied. She had made up her mind to tell McGonagall to take Harry to Diagon Alley.

"Thank you Ma'am, I'll see you after lunch," Harry said as Dumbledore left the hospital wing without saying anything else.

"Harry I need to lengthen your robes. You'll need all new clothes, I'm afraid," the healer said with a smile.

Harry stood and called Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" The hyper elf asked.

"Can you make these clothes fit since I've grown so much?" Harry asked and smiled at Dobby bouncing.

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, Harry's clothes now fit better than ever.

"Thanks Dobby come and walk with me. I have some more questions I can ask on my way to breakfast. Thank you Madam Pomfrey for your usual great care," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter you don't need to butter me up, but I would rather you came to see me for tea rather than me having to patch you up. This is the first time in two years all I had to do was scan you, let's keep it to that all right?" Poppy said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be happy to do that," Harry said smiling at one of his favorite people, and left the hospital wing.

oooOOOooo

"Dobby do you want to be a free elf and work for me, or do you want to be part of the Potter family?" Harry asked the bouncing elf.

"Dobby be wanting to be Harry Potter sir's elf more than anything."

"Welcome to the Potter family Dobby Potter."

As they walked, Harry asked Dobby, "What do I need to do to have you to be able to get money from Gringotts?"

"Dobby must take Harry Potter sir to Gringotts, so they be knowing youse is now being my Master sir."

"Dobby you are family and I am not your master." Harry stated while looking at the elf in his eyes.

"Harry Potter sir is the master of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter so you being my Master according to Gringotts sir." Dobby told the shocked Harry.

"Dobby after I eat I'll go to Gryffindor Tower and call for you. I need to know about and Most Noble Houses and some other things." Harry told the little elf, and Dobby popped away.

**Dobby**

Harry met his dorm mates as they were leaving the tower and told them he would see them in class. Once he reached the dorm, he locked the door and called for Dobby. The elf explained that Harry was an Earl in the wizard world, and that he should have found this out on his first trip to Gringotts.

Harry asked, "Dobby can you pop Hermione and me to the bank or do we need to leave the Hogwarts wards first?"

Dobby said, "Dobby can pop youse through wizard wards. Elf magic is being different from wizard, and us not apparate."

"Dobby, please fix my clothes while I shower, and I'll call you when we need to go to the bank and thank you Dobby." Harry told the elf, grabbed his kit, and went to the shower. Dobby did as Harry ask him to, and then he popped to Gringotts.

Elves have special tellers they work with and Dobby approached the one he worked with in the past.

"Honorable Goblin, Dobby now being part of Master Harry Potter sir's house and Ise be needing to speak with Potter's account manager." He told the teller.

Knowing the elf couldn't lie about who his master was, the goblin sent off a message. A short time later another goblin appeared and told Dobby to follow him. Dobby was led to Director Ragnok's office, and his eyes got even bigger when he saw the name on the door. After being told to enter Dobby and his escort bowed to Ragnok.

"Dobby elf, are you now a Potter elf?" The Director asked getting straight to business.

"Yes honorable Ragnok, Harry Potter sir be making Dobby part of Potter family this morning after freeing Dobby last evening. Something not right about what happening to Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied.

Ragnok waved the escort off and asked Dobby to explain what he meant.

Dobby told Ragnok about Malfoy's plot to kill Muggleborn, and half-blood students. He said he had to save Harry by going against his former master causing himself great pain. Then he told how he had heard what happened in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry almost being killed. He also told Ragnok of hearing what Harry told Hermione about his life at the Dursleys. Dobby told what he heard about what happened with Quirrell from the Hogwarts elves. Last, he related about Harry growing in body and magic after the Chamber of Secrets. When he finished the goblin was furious. He wrote a letter to McGonagall demanding that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger be brought to the bank, or he would lock down the Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and McGonagall vaults.

After thanking Dobby for the information and giving him ₲100 to get Harry proper clothes Ragnok smiled in an evil way. It scared Dobby, and he bowed then popped away. Ragnok pulled his copy of the 1238 treaty and copied two pages. He then wrote a letter to Amelia Bones the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) and another to the Director of the Department of Records. When he finished he threw his head back and laughed. Ragnok loved sticking it to the Ministry by using the treaties they signed against them.

**Hogwarts**

Harry refused to answer any questions about the Chamber of Secrets saying they hadn't believed him when he said he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin so why should they believe him now. After his last class for the day, he ate lunch then went to the hospital wing and sat with Hermione. He told her what went on that morning and about making Dobby part of the Potter family.

"Hermione I've grown since being bitten, and my eyes are now normal. My magic is a bit wonky and I have to concentrate to use it properly or I overpower spells. Charms class was harder than usual because of that. Fortunately, Malfoy stayed away from me, or I probably would have hurt him really bad. At least in Herbology I didn't have to use my wand. I love you Hermione and hopefully you feel the same." Harry said and kissed the back of her hand.

Snape brought the Mandrake potion, and Poppy brought a vial for Hermione. Harry shook his head when Poppy used a funnel to pour the potion in Hermione's mouth.

"Harry, pick her up and set her in your lap while keeping her head elevated, this may take several minutes to work its way through her blood stream." The healer/nurse told the young man. She left smiling as he did what she told him to. She had increased her bets about when they would get together. She had ₲20 at 15 to 1 odds they would be a couple by Sunday. Everyone laughed at her, saying that Harry and Hermione were too young, and it wouldn't be until the end of next school year or the one after.

Harry was sitting in a chair with Hermione on his lap as he felt her stiffness slowly go away. He heard her gasp and suck in a deep breath.

"Hermione it's alright I'm here," Harry said tenderly.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione I have you," he replied.

She turned and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised but not too much to return it full of love. Their lips seemed to be locked together, and they were surrounded by a golden glow. Poppy was almost knocked over by a pulse of magic that emanated from the young couple.

"Hermione I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. And Harry James Potter I don't kiss boys who aren't my boyfriend." She replied with a smile. "Harry I like your new body and your eyes are so much better without the glasses. I'll be fighting off every witch in school trying to take my boyfriend from me."

"I doubt that Hermione. I'm not very popular right now after telling everyone to piss off. They wanted to know what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and I refused to answer. I asked them why they would believe me now when they didn't before about me being the Heir of Slytherin. Of course, Ron wants to play the big hero. Bloody hell, all he did was to almost get us killed and Voldemort back with a young body." He told the girl he loved and kissed her again.

"You know us being together now won't set well with him," she replied.

"Hermione I sorted through my memories and found he really isn't much of a friend. If he can't accept us being together he can piss off. I think because of him, we have no other friends," Harry stated with fire in his eyes.

Poppy arrived and asked Hermione to lie on the bed, so she could scan her. After the scan, she told them they were free to go. Poppy told them how to get to the kitchen and suggested Hermione eat slowly but to have a full meal. Harry lead Hermione to the kitchen and tickled the pear, as Poppy had told them to do. As soon as they entered, Dobby appeared and took them to a table. A full meal of Hermione's favorite foods appeared along with coffee for Harry. The little elf stood next to the table wringing his hands.

"Dobby what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Dobby be being bad elf Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby be going to Gringotts and speaking with Director Ragnok about what being happening to Harry Potter sir. Dobby not be telling Harry Potter sir's secrets just what being happening to Master. Dobby now be going and shutting ears in oven."

"Dobby you will not punish yourself ever. If you think you did wrong, you tell me and I'll decide what to do. For your punishment today, you must accept one Galleon per week in wages and one day off per month to do what you want." Harry told the elf.

"Master Harry Potter sir is being too kind to Dobby."

"Dobby, call me Harry please not Master. You are not a slave but part of the Potter family now," Harry ordered the little elf.

"Yes Harry sir Dobby will be trying to remember."

"Harry you really need to go to Gringotts and have an heir test. I'm going to ask Mum and Dad to stop on our way home to do the same. I was reading an article that said many of the old lines thought to be dead really are not. The author's proof was that the vaults were locked down not closed. If a line dies out the vault is closed, and goblins split the contents and property between Gringotts and the Ministry. The article also said that in a lot of cases, those people that are the head of one house never check to see if they are the head of other houses. After 25 years of inactivity, the vaults are locked down, and no interest is paid. After 50 years, stocks are sold at current market rate and added to the vault. From that point on the contents are just setting there. The founders' vaults as well as a few others are the exception to those rules." Hermione gushed, in her lecture mode.

Harry told Hermione that he would do that when he got a new key and that Poppy Pomfrey had suggested it. Then he told her of Dumbledore's reaction, and she frowned. Then McGonagall entered the kitchen and came to their table.

"Miss Granger it's good to see you up and about again. I received an interesting letter from the Director of Gringotts asking that I bring you two to the bank as soon as possible." She stated then added, "If you're up to it Miss Granger, I suggest you shower and change clothes, then I'll take you two to the bank. Keeping the Director waiting is not a good thing for any of us."

Hermione finished eating and 'eeped' when Dobby popped her to her dorm.

"Your elf is a bit excitable Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a smile.

"I guess excitable is as good of a word as any concerning Dobby. Did the Director say what this is about Ma'am?" Harry asked wonder what was going on.

"No Mr. Potter he did not. But the tone of the letter was more of a demand than a request. I'll meet you in the common room in 30 minutes you may want to consider changing clothes as well." McGonagall said, and Harry followed her out of the kitchen.

In Gryffindor tower, Harry was surprised to find new Muggle clothes and robes. He put on a pair of black pants, and a white shirt then slipped robes on over that. Thirty minutes later McGonagall entered the common room to find Harry and Hermione talking to Dobby. She asked the elf if he would pop them to the bank, since that was the fastest way to get there. Dobby popped them between the two sets of Gringotts doors and led them into the bank.

**Gringotts**

A goblin in full armor asked them to follow him stating Chief Ragnok was waiting for their arrival. When they arrived at the ornate office, the door was open and Ragnok waved them straight in.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord and Lady Potter, I am Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts, please be seated." Ragnok said getting straight to business as Harry looked at Hermione.

"Excuse me sir but why did you call us Lord and Lady Potter? I'm just Harry James Potter, and this is Miss Hermione Jean Granger." Harry asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Lord Potter did you and Lady Potter kiss about an hour ago?" Ragnok asked with a toothy smile.

"Yes sir," they said as one.

Ragnok opened a small book on his desk then turned it around and said, "This book records soul bonds, please read the third entry from the bottom."

Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall did as Ragnok asked and saw:

**Harry James Potter born 31 July 1980 bond mate of Hermione Jean Granger born 19 September 1979. Bond completed with a mutual kiss at 12:32 on 1 June 1993. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are to be considered as married and adults under the laws of the wizard world and Goblin Nation.**

"Sir can this be kept secret until we decide to release it? We need time to explain this to my parents. We can't legally be married in the Muggle world until Harry turns sixteen. This will cause us a lot of problems if it gets out." Hermione asked her worry showing.

"I've taken the liberty to bury it at the Department of Records and also to get Madam Bones to sign off on releasing you from the underage magic restrictions. The reasoning is that in the past twelve months, Voldemort has come after you twice, and you need to be able to protect yourself. Both times Lady Potter was involved in his defeat. This was easy as Harry is the last Potter and Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter." Ragnok told the shocked wizards.

"Lord and Lady Potter I need a sample of your blood to ensure you are who you claim to be. I'll also use it to run Heir tests on you both." Ragnok said and handed them each a small dagger. He directed them to make a small cut in their wand hand and give him 13 drops of blood in a small bowl he placed in front of each of them.

While waiting for the results Ragnok dropped a bomb. "Lord Potter it has come to my attention that your magical guardian has not fulfilled his obligation to you and magic. Therefore, in accordance with the treaty of 1238, I have taken over as your magical guardian. Lady Potter the same goes for you. I have locked down your trust vault to everyone except you two and the elf Dobby. The Potter head elf Mitsy can draw household expenses and wages from the main Potter vault. All Potter properties except #4 Privet Drive have been placed under goblin wards as has Lady Potter's home."

Suddenly, there was a flash and two pieces of parchment appeared on Ragnok's desk. The goblin looked them over, but his face remained passive as he did. Then he handed one to Harry and the other to Hermione and winked at Minerva.

**Lord Harry James Potter, 43****rd**** Earl of Sheffield, 2nd Duke of Manchester**

**Father, James Charlus Potter – Gryffindor pureblood wizard **

**Mother, Lily Marie Potter – Hufflepuff nee Evans pureblood witch **

**Notable witches/wizards in father's lineage: Earl Myrddin Emrys, Earl Godric Gryffindor, Earl Ignotus Peveril **

**Notable witches/wizards in mother's lineage: Morgana Le Fey, Countess Helga Hufflepuff **

**Other: Heir of Earl Salazar Slytherin by right of conquest on 31 October 1981, 2 June 1992, and 31 May 1993.**

**Lady Hermione Jean Potter, 42****nd**** Countess of Northampton Pureblood Witch**

**Father, Daniel Charles Granger - mundane born of a sixth-generation squib**

**Mother, Emma Jane Granger – Ravenclaw nee Wright - mundane born of a fifth-generation squib**

**Notable witches/wizards in father's lineage: Sir Galahad, Lady Gabrielle**

**Notable witches/wizards in mother's lineage: Countess Rowena Ravenclaw **

Eight ring boxes appeared on Ragnok's desk. He slid two ring boxes to Hermione and six to Harry. He told them to put them on their right middle finger explaining they would resize and disappear unless called for. They caught him winking at Minerva and wondered why, but did as he asked. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged just before they both passed out.

Tom Riddle thought he had mind shields, but they didn't compare to those of Merlin, Godric, Salazar, and Helga. The Potter ring brought him up to date on wizard law and goblin treaties. Hermione was going through the same thing with Rowena, Sir Galahad, and Lady Gabrielle. Sir Galahad unbound Hermione's core as Rowena widened and strengthened her magical pathways. When the rings finished both Harry and Hermione knew they had a lot of work ahead of them. They had a lot of new knowledge but still had to practice their magic. Harry helped Hermione back to her chair and told Ragnok, "A warning would have been nice Chief Ragnok."

"What could I have warned you about Lord Potter as I had no idea of what could happen? Usually if a ring passes information it does it while you sleep not here in the bank," Ragnok replied.

"I apologize, sir. I was caught by surprise, and I saw you wink at Professor McGonagall, so I thought you knew.

"Not a problem Lord Potter but the wink was because you two now own and control Hogwarts," Ragnok said as if he was discussing the weather.

"Chief Ragnok, I want the Dursleys arrested and tried for child abuse. I don't care if it is by wizards or mundanes sir." Harry stated surprising McGonagall.

"Actually Harry, it will be by goblins since I am now your guardian." Ragnok replied.

"Professor McGonagall I need a promise that what I say next is kept between the four of us," Harry told the shocked professor. She surprised them by giving a magical oath.

"Chief Ragnok, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort made several horcruxes. First was a diary, which I destroyed with a basilisk fang. Then there is the Gaunt ring at the Gaunt shack. Helga Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange vault here at Gringotts. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is at Hogwarts and I know how to get to it. Salazar Slytherin's locket was stolen from its original placement so it needs located. The locket was stolen by Regulus Black, but I have no idea where his home was. The last horcrux is me. That's assuming Quirrell was not also one. Tom Riddle's soul did flee when I destroyed Quirrell…" Harry told the shocked group before being interrupted.

"Harry, the one in your scar was destroyed last evening. Albus and I both saw it happen. Madam Pomfrey checked you several times and only your soul shows on her scans." Minerva told the young man and watched him begin to relax with her words.

"Madam McGonagall can you bring these two back here by 09:00 this coming Saturday?" Ragnok asked, and Minerva said she would.

"We will check the Gaunt home, Lestrange vault, and the Black properties. Our curse breakers are quite familiar with these abominations. Harry, I may need you to get to the one at Hogwarts. I would suggest we wait until the first of July for that one. I'll get William Weasley and his team here by then, and Dumbledore will be at the ICW if he hasn't been arrested by us before then. I suspect the Phoenix tears, and Basilisk venom has made your magic different. Based on that I'll allow you entry into the main Potter vault, you may find a wand that comes to you there. When you return from the vault I'll have your parents' trunks, debit cards for you and Lady Potter, as well as ever-filling wallets and your passports."

"Lady Potter your parents will have a vault set up for them with ₲100 in it as a start. As members of House Potter, they may use our bank and Barclays in the mundane world. By paying their taxes through us, they will get a very high discount." Ragnok told the pair then added, "On Saturday, I will have the Potter wills read and the Dursleys will have been tried. Before you return to school, I will need some memories from you to show our council why I had to step into wizard affairs."

The two witches and the young wizard were shown to Ragnok's cart, and Harry sat in front with Hermione almost in his lap. When the cart took its first dive almost straight down Hermione yelled "Whoppeeeee! Harry this is better than a roller coaster."

After a few turns that seemed to have the front of the cart meeting the back, and another plunge almost straight down they leveled out to a gentle slope. Griphook asked them to be quiet as they passed the dragons then went down again. They arrived at vault number 13, and the cart stopped.

"Lord Potter, call forth the Potter ring sir and place it between the eyes of the Griffin on the door." Griphook told Harry, who did as the goblin said and the door opened.

Harry and Hermione's knees went weak as the sight of the mounds of gold coins and bars. There wasn't much silver or bronze as they were exchanged for Galleons to keep them in circulation. Harry saw four tables of wands against the far wall. He took Hermione by the hand and walked towards the closest table. Suddenly, two wands flew towards the pair, and they caught the wand that came to them.

"Hermione love, I wonder what the wood and cores are," Harry said while the wand glowed in his hand, and two holsters came to him. Hermione had the same thing happen to her.

They left the vault, and it sealed behind them.

"We'll need to stop by Ollivander's to get your new wands registered," McGonagall stated.

"Actually we don't Professor since they are family heirlooms and therefore no one's business but ours. Law Book Three, page eight, paragraph four, line two if you need a reference Ma'am." Harry said with a slight smile, causing Griphook to nod and smile.

"I take it your rings gave you that information Lord Potter." Minerva replied.

"Yes Ma'am. Please call us Mr. Potter or Harry, and Miss Granger or Hermione. We need to keep this Lord and Lady stuff between us for now." Harry stated.

"Very well, Harry there is a spell that will tell you what your wand is made of including its length, core, and wood. You just need to point the wand at a piece of parchment and say _virga notitia ostendo_. The information about the wand will appear on the parchment." McGonagall told the young couple.

Ragnok had James and Lily Potter's trunks and the other things he promised. He allowed McGonagall to lighten and shrink the trunks. Harry provided the memories Ragnok requested saying he would provide more when they came back on Saturday. Harry called Dobby after thanking and saying goodbye to Ragnok. Dobby took them back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Chapter 2 – Beginning Changes

**1 June 1993, Hogwarts Great Hall**

Minerva entered the Great Hall followed by Harry and Hermione holding hands. Minerva went straight to the head table and stood next to Snape. Two Gringotts owls flew in and dropped letters to Dumbledore and Snape then flew out again.

"Potter what are you doing holding hands with Granger?" Ron asked.

"Well it's generally accepted that a boyfriend holds his girlfriend's hand while they're walking together Ronald." Harry replied and smiled at Hermione.

"What! She is supposed to be my girlfriend, you can have your pick of any other girl. Why would you want the mudblood? Oh I see she's a practice girlfriend can I have her next?" Ron asked his face turning red showing his anger. The entire Great Hall gasped at Weasley audacity, while no one saw Harry's move. Everyone did see Harry knock Ron on his ass then continue to beat him severely. It took the twins, Neville, and Percy to drag Harry off of Ron.

"No one talks about Hermione like that!" Harry yelled and his magic began to flare knocking the four holding him down. Harry started towards Ron again when he heard Hermione.

"Harry stop please he isn't worth it," Hermione said appearing next to her boyfriend. "I wouldn't date this garbage disposal if he was the last man on earth. The only reason I even speak to him is because we thought he was your friend."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and detention with me the remainder of this term for fighting," Snape yelled.

The Great Hall doors slammed open and Amelia Bones entered, "Severus Snape a Death Eater cannot take points or give detentions. You're under arrest for child abuse, including the abuse of Susan Bones." Amelia stated, and Snape saw six Auror wands pointing at him.

"Actually Madam Bones you'll find that the Goblin Nation has the first rights to Mr. Snape. Mr. Severus Snape Tobias Snape you are charged with theft among some 30 or so other charges, including murder, rape, and being a terrorist." Ragnok stated as he and twelve goblin guards entered the Great Hall. This caused everyone to forget about Ron, who was knocked out and bleeding on the Great Hall floor.

Dumbledore stood and stated, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this, neither of you have any right being in my school. Here, I and only I make the decisions. Hogwarts please remove these uninvited guests."

Nothing happened until Harry said, "Lady Hogwarts, please tell the former Headmaster, who controls Hogwarts."

"As you wish my Lord, Mr. Dumbledore the heirs have returned and taken ownership of the school and their surrounding lands. Madam McGonagall is now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Binns has been notified his services are no longer needed after the end of this term."

Dumbledore drew his wand, but the wand sailed to Harry before he could do anything. While that was a large surprise, Fawkes flashing in and landing on Harry's shoulder was a larger one.

Ragnok then turned to the Slytherin table and said, "Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Smythe, and Tomlinson your parents are under arrest, and you will come with my guards. Be warned that if you choose to follow the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, you become an enemy of the Goblin Nation. He may spout blood purity, but he is not a pureblood but the half-blood son of a muggle and a squib. He is also not the heir of Slytherin, having lost that status on 31 October 1981. Lord Potter and Lady Granger are purebloods with lines that go back before the Hogwarts founders. If it doesn't matter to them why should it to you?" Ragnok finished and left with Snape and the students he called.

"Lord Potter I believe there was something you wanted to say." McGonagall stated.

"Yes Headmistress," Harry said and took Hermione's hand and went to the front of the Great Hall. "Yesterday I was inundated with questions about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. At the time, I asked why you should believe me when you didn't believe me about not being the Heir of Slytherin. I found out today we were both right and wrong. Chief Ragnok advised me that I am the Heir of Slytherin by right of conquest as of 31 May 1993.

Fellow students we had a fifty or sixty-foot Basilisk roaming the halls under the control of Voldemort. Madam Bones that is what led to the charges of child endangerment against Dumbledore. He had to have known what was petrifying the students since the castle informed him of what was happening." Harry held his right hand in the air and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in it so he continued.

"I killed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and ended up with a large fang in my right forearm. Fortunately, for me, my new friend Fawkes cried in the wound and saved my life. I used the fang to destroy an avatar of Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort that controlled the Basilisk. Surely, the Ravenclaw's can see that I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's nothing but a name people. In fact, Voldemort translates from French as flight from death. On a personal level, the mixture of Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom made several changes to my body and magic.

The addition of wearing my Head of House ring has made more changes to my magic. So I'll need time learning how to control it as well as my anger. The reason Hogwarts talks to Hermione and me is that she is the Ravenclaw Heir. I'm the Gryffindor Heir, and we have taken on our Head of House duties. The fact that she wears the Ravenclaw ring, and I wear the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings means we now control Hogwarts and county Aberdeen, which includes Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." Harry said then grabbed Hermione's hand and started back to the Gryffindor table.

"Lord Potter what about the Board of Governors?" Amelia Bones asked.

"It's now disbanded since three of the four heirs are identified and are Head of Houses Ma'am. However, we may appoint an advisory board. But in any event the Ministry has no control over Hogwarts, they actually never did." Harry replied.

"I hope you understand the Wizengamot will have something to say about that Lord Potter." Madam Bones came back a Harry.

"Oh, two things they may want to consider are that, Chief Ragnok is our guardian, and I'm the Duke of Manchester. Check that out Madam Bones, as I'm Her Majesty's second cousin, and she is our sovereign. Does the Wizengamot really want all money recalled to Gringotts and Her Majesty on their backs?" Harry replied this time with a wicked almost evil smile.

"What makes you think parents will send their children to a school ran by children Lord Potter?" Madam Bones was pushing now, and Harry knew it.

"What makes you think Hermione, and I will run this school. Headmistress McGonagall has that job while Hermione and I may offer input just as any student or staff can the final decision is hers to make. A good owner hires the right people and lets them do the job they are paid to do while providing goals to his top management. Our goal is to be the best school of magic in the world, and the Headmistress agrees with that. As a parent or guardian, you have the right to remove your charge from Hogwarts. If you do that they will never be allowed to return even after we begin offering mastery level courses." Harry stated as his aura increased. Hermione squeezed his hand and whispered for him to settle down.

"Hogwarts is open to all who wish to come Lord Potter." Amelia Bones stated firmly.

"Bullshit, Hogwarts is a privately owned school run by the founders or their heirs. I suggest you, and the Minister read the Hogwarts charter before you start a war you can't win. You're getting very close to finding yourself, and your lackeys on the outside of the Aberdeen wards and believe me that would be an unpleasant trip. I have listened to your words, but I do not think you have listened to mine. You stand in the middle of our Great Hall on my land making idle threats. Check your current treaties and the old ones as you'll find that this is our Kingdom not yours.

You're a guest here acting as if you have the authority, when the truth is you can't even cast _Lumos_ in our presence. What you have managed to do is to cause me to have even less respect for the Ministry and those who work in it. I was told you were an honest and honorable lady. That may be true, but you charge in without the necessary information to back up your claims and words. So if you're done with your asinine questions and statements you may join us for dinner or let yourself out the front gate." Harry said shocking everyone in the Great Hall.

Susan Bones didn't know what the hell her Aunt was doing and how Harry became so knowledgeable all of a sudden. Daphne Greengrass saw that Hermione had Harry off the market but decided he may need an advisor and would inform her parents of what happened so they wouldn't be caught off guard. Luna Lovegood looked at Neville Longbottom and set her sights on the one who would become Harry's right-hand man. Ginny Weasley was dejected seeing Harry and Hermione together but decided that she could at least become a good friend and be close to them. Fred and George finally remembered Ron and took him to the hospital wing. Percy had felt Harry's magic flare and thought maybe working for the Ministry wasn't the best idea at this time. He decided to write his Dad rather than his Mum since she would be angry at what Harry did to Ron, her baby boy.

Amelia Bones stood like a fish out of water then decided it would be best to talk to Minerva, so she told the Aurors to find a seat and stay for dinner. Minerva moved to the center seat and indicated to Filius to take the seat at her right. Filius Flitwick wondered how the hell Chief Ragnok became involved since he was notorious for not having anything to do with wizards. The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Charity Burbage, decided to apply for the Potions position. All she was waiting on for her mastery was for it to be approved by the ICW everything else had been signed off on.

Poppy Pomfrey had left lunch to be sure Ronald Weasley wasn't in danger of dying then returned. As far as Poppy was concerned, Ronald got exactly what he deserved. She wouldn't miss lunch to make him more comfortable. Gryffindor house students sided with Harry and Hermione, and Ron would find a miserable next five years ahead of him. The girls in the Great Hall individually and in groups decided they would have nothing to do with Ron Weasley. Most wouldn't have anyway because of his table manners and mouth.

Amelia Bones sat next to Minerva and could tell the Headmistress was less than pleased about it.

"Minerva, tell me Lord Potter is wrong please." The head of the DMLE almost begged.

"Amelia you're lucky to be setting here. Had he asked Hogwarts to remove you, you would have never been able to return. Had you been dumb enough to try a third time you would have ended up in the middle of the North Sea. Those two and I sat in my office communicating with the castle for over an hour before coming to dinner. Everything he said is true, he just didn't say everything, and I damn sure will not. If Snape and Albus are alive, they'll be shoveling dragon shit in the depths of Gringotts until the day they die. They will be working next to Harry's Muggle relatives because Ragnok decides death is too easy of a punishment for them. I warned Albus not to leave Harry with those people as they were the worst sort, but he failed to listen to me as usual. My agreement with Harry and Hermione are to make this the best school of magic in the world, and my budget is nearly unlimited."

"The days of bullying in the halls are over the students just don't know it yet. Harry actually has the power of life and death inside County Aberdeen. Heaven help anyone who attacks Hermione by word or action, as she is the only one that can settle him down. I should ask why you decided to push his buttons. But Amelia, I honestly don't care, and it's none of my business. I would hate to attend your funeral, but you came closer to death than you did in the last war. It would have come from Hogwarts and not Harry or Hermione. When the wards kept me from warning you, I knew you were close to death and there was nothing I could do about it. I suggest you take his advice and read the charter and treaties, as I will finish doing tonight after dinner. Before opening your mouth and inserting both feet, you were at the top of a very short list to replace Fudge. Fudge is on his way out he just doesn't know it yet," Minerva told her shocked friend.

"But Minerva the Board and Ministry have always controlled Hogwarts. How was I supposed to know that something changed? All I saw was some upstart kid making claims he couldn't back up," Amelia replied.

"That upstart kid wears six or seven House rings and has more knowledge than any ten workers at the Ministry of Magic. He has the legal power behind him to back up his words. And if that's not good enough, with a word he can take down the British Wizard economy in a heartbeat. Godric Gryffindor once said that waking a sleeping dragon was not a wise thing to do. Well, Amelia that dragon is awake and his green eyes are looking at the Ministry while he licks his chops. He has a meeting with Ragnok on Saturday and lunch with Prime Minister John Major on Sunday. Would you care to make a bet that the lunch is moved from 10 Downing Street to Buckingham Palace?" Minerva asked shocked Amelia Bones even more.

"Minerva you can't be serious," a frustrated Amelia Bones stated.

"No that would be the young man's godfather whom we can't find a record that he had a trial," Minerva replied right back at her friend.

"But I'll have to arrest him for breaking the Statute of Secrecy if he goes to either place," Amelia tried a different tactic.

"Get real Amelia, you know both the Prime Minister and Her Majesty are not only aware of the wizard world but Her Majesty is our sovereign. It sounds to me like you want to commit suicide with what you're spouting. Trying to arrest Lord Potter will get your head laying along side of your body faster than challenging Voldemort to a duel. What the fuck is your problem Amelia Bones?" Minerva was now starting to radiate power indicating she was getting pissed at her friend.

"Minerva you tell me the last time a wizard saw Her Majesty, especially one as young a Lord Potter." Amelia stated trying to stave off a rant she knew was headed her way.

"Charlus Arthur Potter met King George VI as an eight-year-old and was the Queen's Wizard from 1954 until his death in 1980. He was Her Majesty's first cousin, as you should know, so Her Majesty just may see Harry as family. That's a place you damn sure don't want to go, unless it is to provide service to Her Majesty. You're in over your head Amelia, and I suggest you back off and get your information straight before you make any more rash decisions. A word from Her Majesty to Ragnok and you would find yourself with no job, land, title, or cash and you know that." Minerva said forcefully, and Amelia knew she was speaking the truth.

"That fucking Fudge set me up. He sent me here to straighten out Potter and to try to get Malfoy released from the goblins. Apparently, Malfoy was arrested by goblin warriors around 14:00 this afternoon. Fudge fed me a line of shit I fell for after reading that bullshit in the Daily Prophet," Amelia stated as the blood drained from her face. She added, "Shit I need to apologize to Lord Potter."

"Amy let me explain what happened to him, now would not be a good time for either of you two. He just kicked his best friend's ass then you started your shit after he forced himself to tell what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Yesterday evening he was taking on a fifty or sixty-foot basilisk and I'm not sure he's come down from that high. Add to that he has a new girlfriend, and several titles along with who knows how much money. There are things you don't know and won't for a while for security reasons, so I'm asking you to trust me Amelia," Minerva told her long-time friend who nodded and finished her dinner.

oooOOOooo

At the Gryffindor table, they watched as Harry chatted with Neville and Hermione while Fawkes sat on his shoulder, and the Sword of Gryffindor lay next to his right hand. Ginny moved across from Hermione and sat next to Neville.

"Guys I want to apologize for my git brother. I have no idea what he was or wasn't thinking." Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny you had nothing to do with that. As far as I'm concerned you're my younger sister and the twins are evil older brothers."

"Harrykins," George said.

"we're" Fred continued.

"not evil"

"we just lack discipline."

"I stand corrected Ginny. The red plague I consider as older brothers, Ron is just being his usual self. The difference is I'm no longer willing to put up with his shit. Mess with Hermione and you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my fist, wand, or sword with malice in my heart. Ragnok probably just saved Malfoy's life by removing him from my sight. Ginny as owners of the school we want you checked out by both mind healers and the muggle equivalent. Tom had to have messed with your head as he did mine. The school will foot the bill for this since Dumbledore was responsible and should have stopped it early last September. Hermione is writing her parents for suggestions on Muggle mind healers since I'm more comfortable with them. Madam Pomfrey did suggest I talk to someone about my nightmares as she suspects some of them were caused by Tom."

"Ginny, McGonagall is taking care of the paperwork and the letter to your Dad. This isn't charity Ginny. It's what a responsible person or business does. I'm doing something similar for Justin, Penelope, Colin, and Hermione so you're not being singled out. Unfortunately, I'm the only one that came to visit a person that was petrified so the others were alone for months. You may want to tell Percy why Penelope is now cold towards him." Harry told the shocked young girl. Unfortunately, for Percy, the twins were listening and Ron wouldn't be the only one they tested prank products on during the coming summer.

Just before dinner was over Harry received a letter from Ragnok via Dobby. Harry made his way to the head table with Hermione next to him.

"Headmistress, Chief Ragnok would like to visit Thursday after dinner with a team to evaluate the Basilisk. Its mine by right of conquest as I'm sure you know, however, we'll talk later about what to do with the money. I'd like to offer those who were affected and wish an opportunity to see the Chamber of Secrets the ability to do that tomorrow evening. We can't have the entire school down there until it's cleaned up if we decide it is worth doing that." Harry stated shocking McGonagall.

"Harry, are you going to invite anyone from the Ministry?" Minerva asked hoping to mend fences between him and Amelia.

"I don't see any reason to Headmistress. This does not concern the Ministry since it is on private property, and I'm not happy with them at the moment. I will invite Mr. Lovegood to send someone from the Quibbler, but the wards are set to eject anyone from the Daily Prophet. I hope Rita Skeeter tries to get in for this, as she'll end up in the middle of the North Sea. Others from that rag will end up 300 yards east of the Cliffs of Dover in the Channel." Harry replied with no emotion. Occlumency was sure nice to be able to do.

"Harry, do you really want to make an enemy of the Ministry of Magic?" Minerva asked hoping he would think about it a bit longer.

"Actually Headmistress I think they have been fairly successful at making an enemy of me not the other way around. The only person I know in the Ministry that will be invited is Arthur Weasley because his family was adversely affected. The Finch-Finleys, Clearwaters, Creeveys, and Grangers will also be invited. If Arthur chooses to represent the Ministry that's his business not mine Ma'am. Minister Fudge can go pound sand up his ass and bark at the moon before he comes into County Aberdeen." Harry was starting to get pissed as his aura was expanding.

"Madam Bones if you say a word about Muggles coming to this school while I keep the Ministry out you're gone from here forever. Once you do your homework and know whom and what you're dealing with we'll talk again, hopefully on better terms. Susan wasn't affected by the Basilisk so you have no reason to be here to see it except to report to Fudge. He can read about it in the Quibbler like everyone else. One thing you may want to pass to Fudge is that Hermione, and I are protected by Her Majesty. In fact, here is a copy of the letter from her stating that fact." Harry continued and passed Amelia a Gringotts certified copy of the letter Ragnok gave him before leaving the bank.

"Lord Potter I wish I had this before I came here. I…" Amelia frowned at the interruption.

"That's good enough, anything else you say would only dig you a deeper hole right now. I'm tired. The adrenalin is finally going down, and I'd rather not say something we'll both be sorry for Madam Bones. I suggest we both review our memories of what transpired and when you're ready contact me, and we'll discuss it over tea. You may want to tell Fudge that the Grangers are under the protection of House Potter, and five other Ancient and Most Noble Houses. They have 24-hour security that will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens them. If they're Aurors, hit wizards, or wizards in general they'll come after Fudge and Umbridge first. Then they will start down the chain of command from there. Madam Bones that's not a threat it's a promise," Harry stated not bothering to control his magic that was moving the head table back.

He turned and led Hermione from the Great Hall.

"Charity what's the Muggle saying about the bull and horns?" Minerva asked the Muggle Studies Professor.

"If you fuck with a bull expect to get the horns, Minerva. And from what I felt that young man is the alpha bull of the heard." Professor Babbage replied.

"Fortunately his aura shows he doesn't want to kill. I think all Harry wants is to be left alone, and enjoy life. Minister Fudge and Rita Skeeter made huge mistakes this past year. Arresting Hagrid was a major one for Fudge. We may find ourselves in the middle of a goblin war that we can't win. Gringotts controls our funds and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it. Madam Bones had Ragnok heard you have your go at Harry, he would have taken your head. You'll be lucky to get served by the bank within two hours now. As far as the average goblin is concerned, Harry and Hermione are Prince Harry and Princess Hermione."

"Having killed a Basilisk of any size makes that person a first class warrior in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. This is the first time in history that a goblin has taken guardianship of a wizard or witch. Times are changing and we had better accept that fact," Filius told those at the head table as he watched the young couple leave with their friends close behind them.

Amelia watched Susan leave with Hannah Abbott and some other Hufflepuffs without saying a word to her. Sue and Hannah overheard Harry tell Hermione, "If these are the type of people that I'm supposed to save from Voldemort, they can piss off. We have an unplotable island under the _Fidelius_ charm, so we can take your parents and the goblins plus a few others and Voldemort can have England, unless he messes with Her Majesty. I can't believe Bones thought she could come in here acting as if she owned Hogwarts."

"Well love, she damn sure wasn't what I expected. You might as well not have said a frigging word as much as she listened," Hermione said then kissed Harry.

"She blustered and tried to blow smoke up some asses. Compared to Vernon Dursley, she's nothing but a pussy…"

"Language Harry," Hermione said and giggled.

"I was attempting to say pussy cat when you so brutally interrupted me love," Harry finished and smiled then put a lip lock on Hermione.

Neville interrupted with, "That wasn't the Madam Bones that Gran, and I have ever met. Harry I think she had orders from Fudge to try to steamroll over you. What I don't understand is why she kept pushing her luck. I think we don't have all the information yet."

"Fudgepucker will be in for a big surprise when the next group he sends are rejected if they don't leave their wands at the border." Harry told his dorm mate.

"Harry I assume you don't know, but a Longbottom has stood with Potter since our families began, and I will stand with you as my father did with yours. My Mum is your godmother, and yours was mine." Neville replied.

"Damn Neville I wish you would have said something before now. I have a couple of pictures that you might be able to tell me who some of the people are," Harry said and patted Neville on the shoulder.

"Harry, I'm not much of a wizard and you know how I struggle in class…"

"Neville, have you asked Ollivander to check your wand, I assume you got it from him?" Harry asked.

"Actually it was my Dad's wand." Neville replied. Harry went into Ollivander's spiel about the wand selecting the wizard and Hermione agreed as did Dean and Seamus. Harry leaned into Neville and said something Susan couldn't hear and Neville shook his head.

Susan and Hannah split off as the Gryffindors headed up the last set of stairs. They didn't see Harry and Hermione smile at each other then do thumbs up.

oooOOOooo

Ron Weasley wasn't having a good evening, as all he could eat was soup since Madam Pomfrey had his jaw immobilized.

"Mr. Weasley the sooner you finish the soup the sooner you get the Skelgrow and the sooner you can get out of my hair. If you keep farting around, I'll make it more painful than necessary, as you are now number one on my shit list. You have five minutes to finish the soup and then I'll vanish the bowl, and you can eat dinner tomorrow evening. If you want breakfast or lunch, you'll do as I say. Before I forget the Headmistress wants to see you immediately after you leave here," the healer told him but he couldn't even nod, hell he found it hard to suck the clear soup through a straw.

Ron managed to get most of the soup down before the bowl banished, and he was forced to lie down and take Skelgrow. He discovered Harry was right it was the foulest tasting stuff he had ever tasted. Madam Pomfrey left immediately after giving it to him and didn't leave him any water, so he had the aftertaste in his mouth all night long. Bloody hell he didn't even get dreamless sleep like Harry had earlier in the year.

Ron woke up the next morning after the worst sleep he ever remembered. Madam Pomfrey told him to take a shower and change his clothes then report to the Headmistress office. She said she would floo McGonagall, so she knew he was on the way. Ron entered the bathroom and saw his hair was bright pink. His skin was burnt orange striped with Slytherin green and silver. Ron tried for twenty minutes to scrub the colors off, but it didn't work so he gave up. He tried to talk only to find out that his jaw was still locked, and wouldn't move. He dried off and put his clothes on only to find out that they were two sizes too small. He tried to tell Madam Pomfrey his jaw wouldn't work, but she appeared not to be able to understand him.

He passed the Great Hall and could smell the food, and his stomach growled. If he had looked in, he would have seen McGonagall and Pomfrey. Since he didn't, he waited at the gargoyle for an hour until he heard Madam Pomfrey say, "Weasley why are you not in bed, I haven't released you yet. Since you weren't there, I sent your breakfast back. Now get back there so I can check you out and release your jaw. I'll inform the Headmistress she can have you tomorrow as you will be spending the rest of the day cleaning dirty bedpans by hand."

Madam Pomfrey did a scan and said it would be another four hours before she could release his jaw, but he could clean bedpans during that time. By the time she released his jaw, and he could eat all he got was one sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. He spent the afternoon cleaning bedpans some of which must have been 250 years old and were left dirty for that long. The torture nurse released him at 17:00 and the twins were waiting for him just outside the hospital wing.

"Nice coloring little" Fred started.

"brother. We have" George continued.

"some advice for you"

"and that is to stay"

"away from Harry and

"Hermione unless you"

"want to die that is."

"Harrykins stood toe to"

"toe with Madam Bones"

"and she lost. It seems that"

"the two of them own this"

"school and control the wards."

"Dumbledore and Snape are"

"cleaning dragon shit for the"

"Goblins and will be for the"

"rest of their lives. Ragnok the"

"Chief Goblin is now their"

"magical guardian and as much"

"as said he would kill anyone"

"that fucked with either of them."

"You're really popular now Ronniekins you may get a date before you turn 100, but it's doubtful. Ah yes, McGonagall wants to see you at 18:00 so you had better get cleaned up and get there since she is highly pissed. Our dear Mum is only livid and Dad is quieter than we have ever seen him." Fred and George finished together and left Ron.

Ron ran to the tower and took a shower then couldn't find his clothes to change. Everyone he asked just shrugged but no one spoke to him. He finally put his dirty clothes back on and headed for the Great Hall only to be stopped by McGonagall and marched to her office.

"Ronald Weasley, why the hell didn't you shower and change? Poppy said she let you leave at 16:00."

"Mum I…"

"We sat with Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table waiting for you."

"Mum…"

"What the hell were you thinking calling Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw a mudblood?"

"Mum I…"

"Then to call her a practice girlfriend and insult an owner of the school who is supposed to be one of your two best friends. What were you thinking?"

"Mum I…"

"Molly be quiet. Ron I want to know why Harry and Ginny found you sleeping when they got back to the cave in. Do you care that little for your sister? If Lockhart had been aware of his surroundings, all three of you would be dead. Add to that the fact you only got two acceptable scores for the entire year. What the hell have you been doing besides reading Quidditch magazines and playing chess? Oh and eating like a pig." Arthur asked his son.

"Dad I don't know what came over me and why I said those things." Ron said and hung his head.

"It's apparent that you have jealousy issues and are jealous of Harry. What I don't understand is why. You have exactly what he wants, a family that loves you. What the hell does he have, but fame that he don't want, money he didn't know that he had and a scar that reminds him his parents died every time he looks in a mirror. Do you have so many friends that you can afford to lose two of them because you have.

The only way you would return to Hogwarts to repeat second year is to swear that you will not talk or communicate with them in any way shape or form. That would require an unbreakable vow to do that which I refuse to allow. You'll be home schooled to OWL level or your wand will be broken and your magic bound. You know what that means so there is no need for me to say it. The only possible way for a different outcome is that the Goblin mind healers find that your mind has been messed with by Snape or Dumbledore. You're lucky both Harry and Hermione think that's a possibility and that the school agreed to pay for it." Arthur told his now frightened youngest son.

"Arthur, Molly, don't be too hard on him until we find out for sure what is going on. Fortunately last night Harry and Hermione cataloged last year's and this year's memories and saw that Ronald seemed to be getting worse for no known reason. Also Dumbledore and Snape will be questioned formally again next week since both have strong Occlumency shields. They may know smelling dragon shit for an extend period will weaken their shields but there isn't a thing they can do about it." Minerva told the sad couple and added, "If one or both messed with Ronald's mind, and he's willing to work hard he can catch back up by fourth year. He may never be best friends with Harry and Hermione again, but at least he'll have a chance to be friends with them again. I can't do anything but agree that it was part of a grand plan by Dumbledore with Snape helping him."

Arthur and Molly had to hope she was right as they took Ron home.

End Chapter 2


	17. 16 The Awakening 2

**Chapter 3 – News and Changes**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

**3 June 1993, Hogwarts Great Hall**

Harry had sent Dobby to Justin and Penelope asking them if they wanted to see the Basilisk and invite their parents to do the same. The note told them Dobby would wait for an answer. Then he sent the little guy to Luna and asked her if she thought her father would want to come and told her Colin would take pictures. She told Harry that she had already contacted her Dad, and he would be there. Luna asked if she could take pictures along with Colin. Harry agreed that she could. Dobby had taken a note to the Grangers while the others were eating dinner. Dan and Emma Granger said they would be there with bells on.

Hermione found Harry in the common room at 05:30 reading a hand-written journal. He had picked her up as she came down the stairs and said, "Good morning love."

"Harry James Potter do say that to all the girls?" she huffed.

"No, I knew it was you when the door to your dorm opened." Harry said and pulled her into a hug.

"How?"

"Well there is a scent of vanilla that most probably your shampoo has in it. Then you hesitate before you enter the stairway. That's most probably to check if anyone is coming down so you don't step in front of them. You do the same thing on each floor. You also step on the ball of your foot first and not the heel which is a good thing when coming down stairs. Furthermore, you tend to rub the left side of your robes when you swing your arm as the right arm carries your book bag." Harry told a shocked Hermione. "Two years, well a little less, but I've watched you go up and down stairs for almost two years now. If we wore Muggle clothes, I'd be behind you all the way watching your bum. But with these stupid robes on you can't see a damn thing."

Hermione slapped his arm saying, "Prat. What are you reading?"

"Mum's charms journal, she was really close to her mastery before they went into hiding. She also did well in potions and got an O on her OWLs and NEWTs. Dad was more into battle magic and transfiguration. Does Hogwarts: A History tell you they used to have a rifle and pistol range here?" Harry asked.

"Actually it does mention it, but it was discontinued in 1978 or 1979." She replied.

"Yes, dearly departed Lucky Lucy Malfoy was behind that with a bag of gold from him and his Death Eater buddies." Harry told Hermione shocking her with his knowledge of something she thought trivial.

"Think about it Hermione, with a 15 shot, 9mm at close range how many Death Eaters could a team of six take out in a matter of minutes. With M16A1 at 50 yards, four of us could take out nearly 50 Death Eaters in no time if the proper wards were set up. I doubt Lucy would like that thought at all." Harry said with an evil smile.

"Harry those are illegal for all but the Muggle military so you're dreaming won't get us far." Hermione retorted.

"Hermione for the right price I could get 100 of those with a quarter million rounds of ammunition in less than a week and we both know it. Yes, it's illegal but then so is the Death Eaters raping, torturing, and killing innocents. Does it really matter if they're taken out with a bullet or a _Reducto_? Unless it's a head shot, the bullet is most probably less messy. I'd take the animals out with a flamethrower if it came to that. You and I both know that wizards tend to be limited in their thinking. Hell Madam Bones proved that again last evening." Harry stated showing his conviction on the subject. Hermione knew Harry thought the only good Death Eater was a dead Death Eater. It sort of hurt her that she was coming to the same conclusion.

"Harry this is something we shouldn't even have to think about at our age. Don't misunderstand me please. I know he's out there, and is trying to come back. My problem is that it's the adults who should be handling this not us." Hermione replied, and Harry saw her eyes were tearing up.

"I know love. I'm sorry about bringing it up, but I was reading about a charm Mum came up so Dad wouldn't have to reload. It seems she came up with a charm that effectively made Dad's magazine an ammo box." Harry said and sniggered.

"How did she do that?"

"She used an _Everfilling Charm_ that filled from an ammunition box. As long as the box had rounds in it, the magazine could reload the rifle. It seems Dad ended up ruining a rifle barrel, and it wasn't a cheap one either. Dad expected 250 rounds but Sirius, and Remus kept refilling the box so Dad kept firing." Harry said and laughed out loud. "Dad asked Mum about a cooling charm for the barrel of a rifle and according to her journal, she smacked him on the back of his head. But she actually figured out to cool the barrel with a charm. Unfortunately, Dad never got to test it. Dumbledore making them leave their AK 47s behind probably cost them their lives. I'll be having words with that old bastard Saturday about that and some other things." Harry stated then put the journal away and took Hermione in his arms for a long kiss.

After the kiss Harry handed Hermione four parchments and said, "This is a list of our holdings love you may want to look at the first ten or so."

Hermione did and found out they owned 68 percent of the Daily Prophet. They owned more than half of Teen Which Weekly, as well as several publishing companies. "Harry you own most of Nimbus and Cleansweep Broom companies also."

"Yes, I've contacted Cleansweep for 30 new training brooms for Madam Hooch at cost. Apparently, they offered the same deal to Dumbledore, and he waved them off. The last page is the hard currency sub totals and total, I suggest you sit when you read it Hermione."

She flipped to the last page and her eyes got huge. "Hermione notice that's only the cash, not the jewels and gold bars. Ragnok says they only give you a count for those since the market values change on almost a minute-by-minute basis. Let's go to breakfast then appear at the staff meeting for a bit."

**First Staff Meeting**

Harry and Hermione entered the Anteroom off of the Great Hall holding hands. "Headmistress we don't plan to stay, but we need to advise you that we quadrupled your budget. Madam Hooch you'll have 30 new Cleansweep 300s to teach flying with next term. We're negotiating with Cleansweep and Nimbus for Quidditch brooms based on position. Malfoy was an idiot buying seven Nimbus 2001s for Slytherin. It's the best racing broom but the 2000 is a better Seeker broom, and are not good brooms for Beaters or the Keeper. If everyone has to fly the same broom then the match comes down to one of talent and luck of course." Harry told the shocked flying instructor and Quidditch referee.

"The other thing we want to mention is everyone sitting here received a 25% pay increase." Hermione said then they sat a listened. Professor Charity Burbage suggested hiring teaching assistants from recent graduates to help with the practical part of a class. Professor Aurora Spinster suggested splitting the students into three groups; entry, OWL, and NEWT. Professor Septima Vector suggested that there be a Head of House assistant and that the assistant and Head of House spend at least two nights a week each in the house common room. Professor Filius Flitwick suggested that study clubs be formed based on subject and year. He added tutoring should be encouraged and maybe a small stipend to encourage it. He said many students might want a bit of pocket money to get friend's gifts, especially around birthdays, Christmas, and Valentine's Day.

Professor Pomona Sprout asked about increasing Hogsmeade visits and Harry interrupted. "Excuse me but I need to interject a couple of things here. First, the wards now cover Hogsmeade, as they always should have. Second according to the Charter, visiting Hogsmeade is a right not a privilege. For first and second-year students, they need parents or guardians' permission signed each year. Third years and above only need signed the one time but that can be rescinded by the parents or a guardian. Adult students may leave campus after their last class until 22:00 during the week.

The adults may leave after their last class on Friday and must return by 22:00 on Sunday evening, unless there is no class on Monday. We're a boarding school not a prison obviously detention overrules off-campus activity. These rules were changed during the last war, and Dumbledore didn't rescind the changes after the war. Of course, no one dare challenge the great Dumbledore and his greater good. Unless there is an overriding reason we need to stick to our charter as it is an agreement between us and our clients."

Professor Sprout asked, "Lord Potter may I ask how you know all of this at your age?"

"Let's just say that Godric Gryffindor's ring told me several things and Salazar Slytherin's added to that. Hermione's ring added to our knowledge also Ma'am. One other note you may want to consider is that common rooms were meant to be just that. They were meeting places for all invited students to get together with members of the other houses. In addition, four unused large common rooms were used for different activities, including arts and crafts. The house system was meant to house students with similar qualities together not to divide the school into four groups. The funny thing is that Godric and Salazar were best friends and saved each other's lives on several occasions. I'll not delve into the founders' sex lives other than to say they were friends with benefits. I'm sure Professor Burbage can explain that term," Harry replied with a wicked grin and twinkling eyes. Charity Burbage turned red.

"Yes, well I'm sure the castle got quite cold at night during the winter, now if we could move on," Minerva said with a slight smile.

"I have one other thing Headmistress. The charter also states there needs to be a method for students to advance at their own pace. Slower students shouldn't be holding back those who get the material faster than them. It appears to Harry and I, that the teaching here is to the minimum required standard. It should be to the highest-level that the students could handle. Detention should be used to bring the slower students up to speed not to perform meaningless tasks. Based on what we're teaching, if Voldemort is finally put down in 30 or 40 years, another dark lord or lady can walk in and take over unopposed. That will be because the current teaching to the lowest level leaves the others without skills that could stop him or her. Of course our current Ministry wants sheep because they're easier to control," Hermione stated shocking her Professors.

Harry and Hermione excused themselves, left the meeting, and went to the kitchen. They asked who the Hogwarts head elf was and were surprised to find out his name was Matt.

"Matt how many freed elves have we taken in?" Harry asked the small elf.

"We has 32 new elves Master Gryffindor sir."

"Are they all healthy? Do they need anything? What can Hermione and I do to help them and you?" Harry asked the now surprised elf.

"Master Ragnok had his healers heal them, so they are being healthy now. They is needing more work sir, kitchen not large enough for 156 elves and three shifts not giving enough work," Matt replied.

"I'm sure you are aware that only about one-fourth of the castle is now being used. We want the rest cleaned, and bathrooms added if necessary. We also want the Chamber of Secrets cleaned up, including the pipes. If possible, we want a swimming pool in the outer chamber with a running track around it and through the pipes. The end of the inner chamber near the round door would make a good gymnasium. If the swimming pool is a problem for you, we'll have the goblins do that. This is a project for after the students leave, so don't start until then please. The other thing we want during school is 24-hour security for all dorm rooms. This year a young Ravenclaw was bullied and her things hidden, this must stop. The elf that discovers this may immobilize the offender, and inform their Head of House and leave Harry and me a note. The scheduling is up to you," Hermione told the elf that kept nodding his head.

"Dobby will bring you drawings of what we want done with the Chamber of Secrets. Mr. Filch is gone so the cleaning duties are now the elves' responsibility. Later, we may task you with hall patrol rather than use prefects or at least to supplement their patrols," Harry added.

**4 June 1993, Hogwarts Great Hall**

The rest of Wednesday was spent reading Lily Potter's journal. Harry received an owl from Ragnok telling him that Dumbledore admitted he had messed with Ron's mind to drive the trio apart. He didn't say what he did and Snape didn't appear to know. Harry sent a copy of the letter to Arthur and told Ginny, Percy, and the twins what was going on.

Harry and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room at 05:30 Hermione said an Occlumens needed less sleep, for some reason. Harry thought about it and agreed with her, they decided to accept the change, and try to find out why later.

At breakfast with all the students present, Harry stood and addressed the hall.

"At lunch we will host Lady Granger-Ravenclaw's parents, Miss Clearwater's parents, Mr. Finch-Finley's parents, and Mr. Creevey's parents. While I prefer the word non-magicals, two sets of parents are Muggles. If you want a quick ticket out of Hogwarts, insult one of them. Keep in mind the Grangers are protected by seven Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Insult one of them and you'll face a goblin warrior. In a perfect world, we would treat each other as we want to be treated. However, this world isn't perfect and contains a number of bigots. What you do and say outside the borders of County Aberdeen is your business, inside the borders it becomes my business. So this warning comes from Lord Harry James Potter, 43rd Earl of Sheffield.

After dinner we will be joined by Chief Ragnok and several goblins. We will enter the Chamber of Secrets and possibly remove the Basilisk that roamed the halls earlier this year. If it is possible, I plan to let all of you see it. If not, the pictures will be in a special edition of the Quibbler," Harry stated and sat down next to Hermione. He didn't say anything about the Weasleys since they already knew it.

Harry put up a silencing charm around them and told the Weasleys what Ragnok said about Dumbledore and Ron. Fred and George hung their heads and admitted they pranked Ron.

"Guys you need to keep your pranks to funny stuff not something that could be considered bullying. Target a crowd from different houses and a couple of Professors. My Mum turned McGonagall blue and pink. Dad and Sirius Black ended up getting a month's detention with McGonagall for it. They never ratted Mum out, instead they thought it was funny she got away with it. She did enough work on the Marauders map that they called her Tiger Lily. That stupid frigging Wormtail lost the map to Filch, but he's leaving and I plan to raid his files. It's a family heirloom after all and belongs to me since none of the other's had children." Harry told the Weasleys.

"Harrykins do you know who the Marauders were?" Fred asked in awe.

"Yes, Dad was Prongs. Sirius Black is Padfoot. Remus Lupin is Mooney, and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail. I have version 12 of the map, but the original is a classic that needs protected and displayed in Dad's room at Potter Manor." Harry said and stared off into space.

"Harrykins we, that is George and I, with heavy hearts present you with the original Marauders Map. We had a detention with Filch as innocent firsties and nicked it. It took us almost a full term to figure out the password," Fred said and gave the heirloom to Harry.

"Guys the only way I can think of to thank you is to give you each a copy of version 12. The password is the same but there are a few enhancements, well more than a few. You can search for a person, zoom in or out, call for a room or several close together. If you carry the map and discover a place not on it the map will add it and ask for a name. Updating one copy updates all copies. One feature it doesn't have is the ability to locate an item. If a Professor takes it from you don't sweat it, it will return in four hours, and they'll end up with blank parchment. If someone takes it from you, it will be automatically blank itself. The more questions they ask the map the shittier the answers become." Harry said with a huge smile on his face. What he didn't tell them or Hermione was that his Mum had made James sleep on the couch for a week. That was after James suggested adding a feature that showed the size of someone's bits in the zoom in feature. Hermione might not want him to know that she was only an A cup now, and had only light hair downstairs.

She would be livid to find out a tap of the wand saying projected size at age 14 would show her as a full B-cup with a soft but full bush downstairs at that age. As boys are likely to do, he compared Harry Jr. to several others and found himself in the top ten percent. However, at age 16 he would be in the top two percent. His Dad's private journal told him size wasn't as important as skill, but Potter men tended to be larger than average. Harry was projected to be six-foot tall by age 17 and Hermione was projected to be five feet-ten inches at the same age with a C-cup size. Fortunately, only a Marauder or heir could copy the map.

While the map was a treasure during his school years, the second map was a diamond mine in comparison. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus named it the Death Eater catcher. It was a map of Great Britain that showed the location of all Death Eaters in red. It had a zoom feature so you could get names and basic information on them. Harry knew that Wormtail was at the Burrow with Ron and was in his left pocket.

"Hermione love, I think we should invite Madam Bones to our trip to the Chamber," Harry suddenly said.

"Why, you've been against that for two days."

"I was wrong and admit it. Think of it as an Olive Branch or peace offering. There will be conditions of course. One being that she brings no Death Eaters with her, or anyone who intends to do harm, and only four Aurors," Harry replied with a wicked smile.

"That's reasonable so she should go for it," Hermione said.

Harry called Dobby and sent a letter to Madam Bones. Included in the letter was the fact the castle wards would capture any Death Eater or other person meaning to do harm to anyone currently on the grounds. He said that included snide or hurtful remarks to the invited non-magical parents of two students. She accepted immediately and thanked him stating she would be there for dinner. What she didn't say is that Susan had ripped her new one, and told her what she overheard in a four-page letter. It hit Amelia rather hard but after reviewing her actions, she could only agree.

Lunch was interesting because a Daily Prophet Special Edition was delivered.

**43rd Earl of Sheffield Closes Borders of County Aberdeen**

_Early this morning Minister Fudge received two letters. The first was from Her Majesty stating that County Aberdeen, Scotland, was an independent kingdom under the leadership of the 43rd Earl of Sheffield. Her Majesty further stated that the Earl of Sheffield was the lawgiver and final judge for transgressions within the Kingdom. Her Majesty cited the writings and treaties signed by King Richard VI. Her Majesty reminded the Minister that the citizens of County Aberdeen were to be treated in the same manner as any foreign citizen under her protection. This gives them the same rights as Knights and Ladies and means if they break our laws they must be handed over to the Earl of Sheffield for trial or to Her Majesty. Visitors from the county will wear blue robes trimmed in silver, and their crest is that of Merlin and Gryffindor with Merlin on the left. For some unsaid reason, our Minister didn't seem pleased._

_The second letter was from the 43rd Earl of Sheffield and signed H. 43rd Earl of Sheffield, Rx County Aberdeen. For those not familiar with the peerage the H. is the Earl's initial. The Rx indicates King, and R would indicate Queen or female Consort. The Earl stated that the borders to County Aberdeen were closed to all uninvited wizards and witches. It further stated that the only invited guests currently were the staff and students of Hogwarts plus those that had received written invitations. The Earl explained that there were new wards that would reject those without invitations. He also explained that new wards at Hogwarts included those based on intent. _

_One quote from the letter was particularly interesting it said, "Some of these wards are quite violent and were passed down by the Hogwarts Founders. While one ward may simply capture another may rip you to pieces and send you to the Forbidden Forest. Another may eject you outside of our borders, which of course means you could end up in the middle of the North Sea. It is my duty to protect my citizens and I take that duty very seriously. _

_Your Ministry is a whorehouse of graft where favors are sold to the highest bidder. You would do well to remember that Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort, is not dead. He is not a Lord nor is he the Heir of Slytherin, I am. Yes, Harry Potter banished the killer as a baby but did not kill him, and he is trying to return. You fools need to what the Roman Publius Flavius Vegetius said, 'In time of peace, prepare for war.' What will you do if Harry Potter refuses to save you again? Is there a reason he should have to? Your Ministry wants sheep to lead around, and they seem to have that now. _

_Lucius Malfoy spent nearly three million Galleons bribing Fudge to ensure the current adult wizards are weak. How does it feel Minister to find out your best friend was an inner-circle Death Eater? Our borders will remain closed until further notice. My military will not bail you out when Voldemort returns unless asked to do so by Her Majesty. If Tom Riddle leaves us alone he can have Great Britain and the wizards in it. Keep in mind the bastard killed more purebloods than any other group. However, then his father was a Muggle and his mother a squib that could brew potions. I wonder why he might hate purebloods, yet they follow him like the little lap dogs they are. What does it feel like to be prone and kiss the feet of a near Muggleborn? I would die before I kissed anyone's feet or ass. However, then I don't consider myself a British wizard."_

_As most of you may have guessed Minister Fudge was livid to put it mildly. However, the letter contained proof that the Earl's words were true. The next question is how the Minister will respond. He has been reminded who the sovereign is, and it's Her Majesty. When asked if the Aurors were prepared to fight a war Madam Bones said, "No comment." However, based on the fact that the Minister has decimated the DMLE budget leads this reporter to believe they are not ready. Another unknown is who is the Earl of Sheffield? When asked a Goblin spokesperson said it was no one's business but the Earl's._

_I looked up Flavius Vegetius Renatus. He was a Roman writer and military strategist. He was the Author of Epitoma rei militari(s) (a summary of military matters) and lived around 390 A.D._

_The quote used by the Earl was "Si vis pacem, para bellum" which translates to: _

_"If you want peace, prepare for war!" - Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_Other quotes include from his writings are: _

_"Valor is superior to number" -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_"The courage of the soldier is heightened by the knowledge of his profession" -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_"Few men are born brave. Many become so through training and force of discipline" He added to this later with: "Men are seldom born brave but they acquire courage through training and discipline - a handful of men inured to war proceed to certain victory; while on the contrary numerous armies of raw and undisciplined troops are but multitudes of men dragged to the slaughter." -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_"To seduce the enemies soldiers from their allegiance and encourage them to surrender is of special service, for an adversary is more hurt by desertion than by slaughter." -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_"When men find they must inevitably perish, they willingly resolve to die with their comrades and with their arms in their hands" -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_"Opportunity in war is usually of greater value than bravery...Terrain is often of more value than bravery...Bravery is of more value than numbers." -Flavius Vegetius Renatus_

_Research on the Earls of Sheffield leads us to Godric Gryffindor and from him to Merlin, both of which are known warrior wizards. Apparently, the current Earl of Sheffield has information that leads him to believe Voldemort will return and is preparing his Kingdom for war. Should we be doing any less? Will Her Majesty ask him to step in and save us? One has to ask why she should if Voldemort leaves the Muggles alone? We have made it clear we want left alone and hidden. Why should Her Majesty help us? What happens if Voldemort attacks Gringotts Bank would our economy fall? Could the bastion of purebloods known as the Ministry of Magic withstand an attack by Voldemort? Why is it that less than ten percent of the wizard population control 100 percent of the power? Leon Smythe, Editor - Daily Prophet_

"Damn Harrykins it seems you've hit the hornets' nest with a stick," Fred said.

"How do we become citizens of County Aberdeen is the more important question?" George asked.

"For those underage it requires parental or guardian permission and an oath similar to the one the British Military takes. The oath says you will support the goals of the Kingdom and if able, defend the Kingdom against any who would attack it. Those 17 or are otherwise legal adults merely take the oath, if they make it through the wards of course," Harry replied with a smile.

"I suspect that Hogwarts will have a lot fewer students next year. The Ministry will stop the train or seal the platform," Percy said.

"They may if the Ministry wishes to start a war with us, and the parents of students who will lose their magic. You forget that by accepting schooling here your parents formed a magical contract that said if you could perform magic, you would be here for school within the first week of class. Obviously, things like hospitalization, a contagious disease, and other things would put that on hold. Games by the Ministry of Magic are not included in the exceptions. The Ministry will be advised of this on 1 August. Red Plague you two need to start a pool on when Fudgepucker leaves office in disgrace. Hermione and I will stay out of it since we have insider information," Harry told them then lifted the silencing charm with a wave of his hand.

Dobby appeared and said, "Lord Harry sir's Grangeys be coming at 15:00 with Chief Ragnok sir." Then the elf popped away before he could be thanked.

"Harrykins that's one strange elf," Fred said with a smile and shake of his head.

"He is a bit hyper," Harry remarked.

"Yes Harrykins and Mum whispers when she sends a Howler," George replied.

Harry went to the head table and spoke with Minerva for a minute then turned around and spoke to the whole school.

"I suspect by now most of you have read the Daily Prophet and have some questions. I'll say a couple of things that may answer many of your questions. First Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born 31 December 1926. His father was Tom Riddle Junior a non-magical son of the local squire. Riddle Senior did hold a knighthood, but he was not a lord. Tom Junior's mother was Merope Gaunt a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents were brother and sister. She was scheduled by her father Marvolo Gaunt to bed her brother Morfin. However, she had the hots for Tom Junior. Her father and brother ended up in Azkaban for attacking non-magicals and Aurors. Merope used a love potion on Tom Junior and got pregnant. She quit using the potion, and Tom Junior ran home to mummy and daddy. Merope gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle in a Muggle orphanage and died shortly thereafter. She lived long enough to name him, however."

"Tom learned to use magic early in life, in fact, he learned to control it wandlessly, and used it against those who bullied him. Then he began to use it on others because he could. Dumbledore introduced Tom to the wizard world. Unfortunately, he left Tom to his own devices providing no guidance or very little. Young Tom became a bully but a handsome, charming, a usually smiling one at that. In 1943, Tom found the Chamber of Secrets and took control over the Basilisk that Salazar had named Sally by the way. Myrtle Smythe was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed by the Basilisk. You know her as Moaning Myrtle, who haunts the second-floor girl's bathroom. Somewhere around that time Tom changed his name to Lord Voldemort and asked his supposed friends to call him that. If you take Tom Marvolo Riddle and work it out you will see it says I am Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle was one of the most brilliant wizards to come to Hogwarts. He graduated as Head Boy in 1945 and some say he joined Grindlewald for a short time."

"However, Tom took odd jobs and traveled learning dark magic and rituals. He gained in power and knowledge then returned to Britain and began gathering followers called his Death Eaters. Notice I said followers not friends. Tom has no friends and wants none. Tom wants domination and total obedience. He tosses _Crucio, and Avada Kedavra _around like candy. He has killed more Death Eaters than any other three people, including James Potter, Sirius Black, and Mad Eye Moody."

"Now we come to 1979 and Tom is rising to power. Dumbledore is interviewing a person to teach Divination. The problem is you're either a seer, or you are not. If you are, you can be helped somewhat. If you're not, nothing and no one can help you. The person being interviewed knew it wasn't going well for her, but suddenly she makes a prophecy. The prophecy says; 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'"

"A young Death Eater named Severus Snape heard it through the seventh moon dies before he was discovered listening and thrown out of the Hogs Head Pub. Well at least two boys fit the born as the seventh moon dies. One Neville Longbottom and one Harry Potter since Nev was born 30 July, and I was born 31 July minutes later than Neville. So now let's pick this apart shall we? Both Nev's and my parents beat Tom Riddle in three fights, so a check mark goes here. We checked off the birthday bit already. Ah yes, the mark and my scar, the balance tips to Harry Potter so we'll check that one. The power he knows not? Well, at 15 months of age, I vanquished Voldemort and killed Tom Marvolo Riddle. I doubt seriously I did that with dirty nappies, although I've heard they can be quite foul. However, let's check that off anyway because Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead, and I'm Slytherin Heir by right of conquest."

"It's the last line that I have a problem with people. I'm alive, but am I living the life I want, to oh hell no. The other thing about it is that while I admit I killed Tom Riddle the spirit of Voldemort escaped. It made an appearance at Hogwarts in the 1991-92 school year having taken over Professor Quirrell's body and most of his mind. In June 1992, I vanquished the spirit again and Quirrell died. The spirit passed through me, and I was out for nearly three days. It left memories behind is how I know a lot of what I'm telling you."

"This past May, I destroyed a spirit that contained part of Voldemort's soul. In that process, I was bitten by Sally, fortunately Fawkes saved my life. I spent several minutes talking with a young version of Voldemort and learned a lot more. The combination of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears changed me or at least my magic and drove out a piece of Voldemort that was in my scar. Unfortunately, for the world and me, I don't know if all the soul pieces are gone. Hell I don't know how many or where they are. Based on what Gringotts curse breakers say the chances of there being more than the three are slim to none. The first time he split his soul, he ended up with half a soul left. The second time he ended up with one-fourth. What is written about this says if he tried again he would kill the prime piece, and it would take the rest with it."

"Do not confuse a reduced soul with reduced magical power. Voldemort is a very powerful dark wizard that will not hesitate to torture or kill. So far, I've taken a hit for British wizards three or four times and the past two years I've been ostracized by fellow students and the Daily Prophet. Until British wizards can give me a damn good reason to take Voldemort out again, I'm done with him. I meant every word in that letter to Fudgepucker. I will strengthen the borders of County Aberdeen and make its wards even more vicious. Until I say different, the borders are closed to all non-citizens.

We will allow immigration and or citizenship on an individual or family basis. However, it will require an oath after being questioned under truth wards. There will be no bigotry here. All magicals and non-magicals will have the same rights and are subject to the same laws. Elves, goblins, Centaurs, Merpeople, and humans will be treated the same way, and that is with respect. As I have spoken as Lord Harry James Potter, 43rd Earl of Sheffield so shall it be!" With a golden aura that surrounded him, Hermione, the castle, and the outer wards the vow was sealed.

"Bravo Lord Potter well said," Chief Ragnok said, standing in the doorway with the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione yelled and took off like a hug missile to her parents.

Fawkes flashed in above Harry and landed on his right shoulder. The twenty or so Goblins and Bill Weasley stood with his parents and Ron in awe of what they had heard. Harry with a twinkle in his eyes and cloak billowing such that it put Snape to shame walked slowly toward the entry door to the Great Hall.

**Chapter 4 – The Chamber of Secrets**

**3 June 1993 14:30 – 18:00**

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Harry Potter. I realize we met briefly last summer, but perhaps we can get to know each other better today. Welcome to County Aberdeen, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let me welcome the Weasleys, then Hermione and I will give you the one Galleon tour." Harry said then headed for Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Ron.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and you must be Bill since you're with the Goblins. Am I safe in assuming that you've been briefed by Chief Ragnok on what they've found out from Dumbledore?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"I was briefed earlier this morning, and my first thought was to have Fawkes take me and the Sword of Gryffindor to the bank, so I could take his head. The old bastard stole most of my life to date, and now he took one of my best friends. Ron get better please and study hard, the school will help you all it can. Hopefully, we can get past this when things settle down. Trust me running a small independent nation is more than it appears on the surface. I need to get something I promised the twins. If I don't see you before dinner, I'll see you then all right. Bill if you don't mind I may ask Ragnok to borrow you, or rather your skills for a week or so. I'd like to examine the Chamber of Secrets once school is out." Harry bowed and left the Weasleys.

Harry went back to the Grangers and Ragnok and suggested they start at the top and work down. He signaled Fred and George that he was going to his dorm. When they came over, he introduced them as the Red Plague and told the Grangers why he called them that. Dan thought it was funny, but Emma not so much.

"This is the grand staircase that leads to every floor. We have seven floors and a dungeon, well actually two dungeons. Where we'll go after dinner is a separate level of its own, and it's the lowest point in the castle. As you just saw the staircase moves. Of course, this can make you late for class if you don't allow for it. Hermione why not show them a little trick we discovered?" Harry said and smiled at her.

"I need owner's access to Gryffindor tower please," Hermione said and the stairs move to give them only seven levels to climb.

When the last one was on the stairs Harry said, "Take us up please, at medium speed." The stairs moved up but not fast enough to bother anyone. Harry did that on the remaining staircases. "Remember there are only two of us students who can do that, and we normally don't. I think Minerva, and Filius can also but haven't asked yet as it's not a priority."

At the portrait Harry said, "Good afternoon Matilda, this Chief Ragnok and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please allow owner's access."

"Of course My Lord, have a good afternoon."

"Thank you Matilda," Harry said and let Hermione lead the way.

Harry froze the steps to the girl's dorm so Dan could see where Hermione slept. He took the twins to the dorm and gave each of them a new map.

"Now watch this guys," Harry said, the added, "Find Ron Weasley." The map showed Ron in the Great Hall standing with his parents, Percy, and Ginny.

"Zoom in on Ronald Weasley," Harry said, and they saw Ron as a drawing.

"Show couples," Harry said, and the map showed all couples that was close together.

"Tonight you may want to use that feature but be prepared to get an education. And for my sake don't tell Hermione about this feature. Her finding it is one thing but me not telling her is another." Harry said.

"Just how good are these drawings," Fred asked.

"Not much if you want to go closer than counting individual hairs on the low side my friend," Harry said with a smirk and added, "I didn't go close enough to Ron, but you get colors after a certain point. Katie is natural blonde guys."

"I take it your Mum didn't know about this," George stated.

"Only to a point, Dad spent a week on the couch for the first part of this feature. It's accurate enough to get a good idea of size, if you catch my drift. Ah, here come the Grangers and Ragnok." Harry said and cleared the map and put it in his inside pocket. Then he whispered, "Draco's mother is a brunette down stairs, and it looks like it belongs on a cow. Lucy was about the size of your little finger, and Draco was smaller of course."

The Grangers entered and Harry said, "Welcome to my humble abode, as you can tell we're at my bed. Clockwise around the room is Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, then Neville Longbottom and me. I haven't seen the girls of course, but I assume it's similar. The door leads to our bathroom, since its magical it expands based on need. Since I'm the first to get up, there is only one sink and shower but if someone comes in while I'm in the shower, there will be a sink and shower for him. You notice that a girl can come to the boy's dorm but not the other way around.

What you don't see is that if one of us is undressed, she couldn't enter. Furthermore, the wards will force her out at 22:00 or one of us says they're going to bed. We can only set together on the bed if we're fully dressed so there is no hankey-pankey in the dorm. However, like any castle or large manor, there are nooks and crannies that couples manage to find. Funny thing about that is that one couple can find an empty broom closet that another missed. That's based on the youngest, and they must be at least 16, which is the age of consent in Scotland." Harry said which caused Dan to frown.

"Harry, how do you know all of this?" he asked.

Harry called forth his rings and replied, "This ring is the Gryffindor Head of House ring. This one is the Slytherin Head of House ring, and this is the Hufflepuff Head of House ring. I just named three of the four Hogwarts Founders Hermione wears the Ravenclaw Head of House ring. What most people don't know Mr. Granger is that the rings pass the wearer information as he or she needs it or wants it. My Potter ring keeps me up to date on the current British laws. The Merlin ring keeps me up to date on the original laws and provides me information when there is a conflict and there are many conflicts. The castle also provides Hermione and I with information, for instance, Madam Bones and four Aurors just crossed our borders." Harry said to Dan, who was now shocked at the information a not yet 13-year old had at his call.

They decided to meet Amelia at the entry, so they made their way back down with Harry and Hermione pointing out what was on the different floors. There wasn't much until they got to the second floor where the majority of the classroom where.

"Lord Gryffindor there is a problem at the main gate, one of the Aurors is a Death Eater."

"Thank you Cindy." Harry said then told Ragnok and the Grangers, "Cindy is also known as Lady Hogwarts. The castle is sentient and can speak to the Headmaster, Deputy, and owners. Normally, I'd ask Hermione to continue showing you around, but I need her to keep me from killing a terrorist before I hear what he has to say."

Minerva met them at the entry with Filius right behind her. Harry asked Filius to show the Grangers around while McGonagall and Hermione went with him. They walked at a brisk pace, but Harry refused to run.

"It's about time you got here boy," and Auror said and they all heard PING, and the Auror disappeared.

"Lord Potter or Sire will do, but boy is an insult. I suggest you all remember where you are and whom you are dealing with. I have every right to behead the lot of you so tread carefully as I'm pissed and surprised my words were ignored as were Her Majesty's." Harry stated then added, "Now let's hear what this Death Eater has to say. Cindy, truth wards please, then strip him down to his boxers or briefs. I want all weapons and portkeys secured below him before we start."

"As you wish Lord Gryffindor."

"Now I'm going to cast a charm developed by Helga Hufflepuff that will force this piece of shit to tell the truth for the next hour. His Occlumency shields will not stop this charm, so what he says will be the truth." Harry said, and then he pulled the Elder Wand and cast, _"Verum enim tunc hora."_

"What your name?" Harry asked.

"John Dawlish"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"13 June 1979"

"Have you killed wizards?"

"Yes"

"Have you killed Muggles?"

"Yes"

"Have you killed anyone in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes"

"Why did you come here?"

"To kidnap Harry Potter"

"Who gave that order?"

"Dolores Umbridge, with approval of Minister Fudge"

"So Fudge approved your mission?"

"Yes, Umbridge suggested it and Fudge approved, then Umbridge issued the order."

"How did you fool the outer wards and checkpoint?"

"The dark lord showed us how to mask the dark mark for nearly ten minutes. The memory of my orders was cleaned until we went through the outer wards."

"How were you to kidnap Harry Potter?"

"I was to get close to him then grab him and trip a portkey"

"What is the portkey?"

"My Auror badge"

"Well you will get to use the portkey after I tell you what would happen if you had Harry Potter with you. When you leave the outer Hogwarts ward, Potter would have been returned to the school. You however, would continue on to the wards at the border. At that point, your body will continue to its destination. However, your head will now be displayed above the checkpoint as a warning to all who would try something similar. I, Lord Harry James Potter the 43rd Earl of Sheffield, King of County Aberdeen sentence you John Dawlish to death. As I say so shall it be." The magic flared accepting the sentence and oath. Harry picked up the badge and pinned it on Dawlish's chest the tapped it with the wand and said, "Activate."

"Madam Bones your other Auror was sent to a lake two miles south of the checkpoint you came through. Other than being bruised, cold, and pissed off, he is fine. Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge just fucked up royally. I, Lord Harry James Potter the 43rd Earl of Sheffield, King of County Aberdeen sentence Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge to death. As I say so shall it be." The magic flared accepting the sentence and oath.

Harry continued, "You will all remember what you saw and heard except who the Earl is. Madam Bones, the fewer Aurors that fight to protect Fudge and Umbitch the fewer that will get hurt. Those two will die. It now becomes a matter of how and when. If you want a war with County Aberdeen, you will have it. I would rather work with you against Voldemort than against you and make him stronger. However, I will protect my people and County Aberdeen using every means available to me, including assassination. Her Majesty has already been informed of what happened here today. Now, I suggest we go to the castle and visit with those we want to see."

Harry turned to the pink haired Auror and said, "Nice hair Nymphadora, although I think a little darker pink would match the blouse better. Yes, Dora I know we're cousins and our parents were friendly." Harry gave her a wink and turned, took Hermione's hand and walked toward the school. "Close mouth Nym, flies are bad here this time of the year."

"Don't call me that, you little shit!" Tonks said, and Harry gave her a one-fingered salute and kept walking.

"How the hell did he know me," Tonks asked out loud.

"I suspect form either James or Lily's journal or diary, Miss Tonks," Ragnok replied as he followed Harry and Hermione.

"Amy, I suspect Thompson is right pissed." Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"Shack I would imagine that's putting it mildly. Being alive and pissed is a lot better than being dead. When I was here before I was told the wards could and would send people to the middle of the North Sea. I suspect the water temperature would be around 50 degrees so you would lose dexterity in five to ten minutes. Since most of us can't disapparate out of water we would be in deep shit." Amelia replied.

"Mad Eye would like this young man," Tonks added.

"Hell he'd probably want to join him and train him. He took that wand from Dumbledore wandlessly from over twenty feet. It shocked the old man to his core," Amelia said in return. Tonks and Amelia both knew they would tell Mad Eye about Harry.

**Dinner and the Chamber of Secrets**

They entered the Great Hall and it contained only a few students. Harry asked, "Cindy, where is Professor Flitwick?"

"He is in the charms classroom My Lord."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts. Hey, Tonks do you want to dance with wand in hand, no more than stunners and shields? I promise not to hurt you too bad at least." Harry asked with a sneer that would put Snape to shame.

"You're on, you little shit. If you know about me, you also know I hate my first name and any derivatives of it. And for calling me by it I won't go easy on you." Tonks replied.

"Kingsley you may want to help your partner out from this little shit. Dora I'll try not to embarrass you too much." Harry said while walking them to the Charms classroom.

"Professor Flitwick would you mind refereeing a duel between Nymphadora and me, we will stick to stunners and shields. I mean the great Gilderoy Lockfart taught us to duel after all so she has no chance. Now what was that stunner charm, ah yes Stupidfy and the shield is pregnant I believe." Harry said acting as if he was in deep thought.

Flitwick expanded the classroom and put up shields for the audience. Tonks and Harry agreed a dueling platform wasn't necessary. "Tonks how about if we include the Disillusionment Charm in our repertoire?"

"Sure why not," she agreed thinking at his age she would still be able to see him.

Flitwick stood to the side and said, "Duelers on my count, three, two, one!"

Harry disappeared and hit Tonks with a stunner on her bum the said, "Next."

Flitwick _Enervated_ Tonks and the first thing she heard was, "Two out of three Nym?"

"I'm game if you add apparation to the mix you little shit," she replied.

"You're on, Professor if you please." Harry said with a chuckle.

Flitwick counted down again and Harry appeared behind Tonks. He tapped her on the shoulder, and swept her feet out from under her and took her wand as she fell on her bum.

"Madam Bones if this is what your Aurors can do Great Britain is in deep shit when Voldemort returns. Shack are you game, everything but unforgivables? Cindy, expand the room to twice this size and ward the audience please." Harry asked.

"Yes My Lord"

"Shack do you want some junk for Transfiguration like a battlefield?" Harry asked with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Sure why not." Kinglsey Shacklebolt replied.

Harry summoned a table the hit it with _Bombardia_. He then used wind to scatter the pieces and looked at Kingsley who nodded. Professor Flitwick counted down and Harry disappeared. Several dogs appeared and attacked Shaklebolt. While he was busy with them, a bear appeared and Harry moved behind him and hit him with a stunner, then brought him around.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not," she replied.

This time after Filius counted down they both disappeared. Suddenly one side of the room became foggy and a stunner hit the place that had a hole in the fog. The fog was removed, followed by Hermione appearing. Harry woke her up and said, "Much better except I heard you breathe which gave me the area to fog."

"Do you do this often?" Dan asked.

"Every day for an hour or so, think of magic as a muscle the more you exercise it the stronger it gets to a point. We also run and to some cardio stuff. We're more interested in speed and endurance than pure strength. We also practice things the rings tell us we need to know. I was surprised that Rowena Ravenclaw was so vicious. She was definitely a lady but could get downright mean when needed. Helga Hufflepuff was a healer but no wimp in a fight. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were warriors. Godric would rather charge than defend where Sal was more apt to study ways to wipe out the entire army. Merlin on the other hand took the attitude of taking out the leader and enslaving the remainder. But he says when necessary kill everything and let the Lord sort it out. That is Rowena's attitude and she developed some devastating charms to do just that. They all speak about dark and light magic and agree there is only magic."

"For example if I levitated Professor Flitwick up 200 feet and hit him with a stunner then cancelled the levitation he would die, or be seriously injured. Both are considered light charms. The Killing Curse or _Avada Kedavra_ was developed as a humane way to kill livestock for food. Rowena developed it. Helga developed the Imperiuse curse to insure patients followed orders during their recovery. It could be used to get people to stop smoking or scratching a wound. She also developed _Crucio_ to restart a stopped heart. Of the three unforgivables, it's probably the worst because it's used to torture. Imperiuse is used to control your mind. Mr. Granger I could cast _Imperio_ on you and direct you to rape, murder, or torture anyone including your family.

_Avada Kedavra_ kills immediately with no sigh of injury. Most wizards think it removes the spirit from the body but that's not true, it actually removes your magic. Every living thing has different amounts of magic that is necessary to keep us alive. When that magic is removed, you die instantly with no pain. These curses are unforgivable because they cannot be shielded against and once used they become easier to rely on. Again, that's not true. I can transfigure a stick into a rock and block any of the three. I can lessen the pain of _Crucio_ with strong Occlumency shield but I can't truly stop it that way. I can throw off _Imperio_ if I recognize it, and say no strong enough. Class dismissed." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Bloody hell Harry you should be a teacher."

"I agree with Miss Tonks, Harry," Filius added while Madam Bones and Shack stood with their mouths open wondering where this young man came from.

"If you're wondering Professor, Cindy only allowed apparation in this room while the duels were in progress. Only Hermione and I can apparate within the Hogwarts wards. Only citizens and invited guests can apparate within the borders of Aberdeen." Harry told the shocked Deputy Headmaster.

Harry and Hermione led the others to dinner in the Great Hall. Kingsley sat with the Slytherins. Amelia, the Finch-Fletchleys, and Tonks sat with the Hufflepuffs. Xeno sat with the Ravenclaws. The Grangers and Harry sat with the Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione explained about how the food arrived then Harry called Dobby to explain elves. Harry and Hermione met the Creeveys and Clearwaters just before he led them to Myrtles bathroom.

oooOOOooo

Once Harry had them in the bathroom, he asked Cindy to seal the room so no one else could enter it.

"Dobby, Matt"

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

"Please make everyone clothes stain and dirt proof as they enter the chamber. When I open the entrance, I'll give you a choice of walking down the stairs or taking the pipe and sliding down. The pipe is faster and more fun for those who like adventure. The steps are for those that don't like speed. The order we'll go in is me, then Ragnok, followed by his team, then the Grangers, Weasleys, Clearwaters, Creeveys, Finch-Fletchleys, Lovegoods, Madam Bones and group, the Professors, followed by Dobby and Matt. Ragnok or I will call you when we get enough room for the rest of you. There was a cave in we need to shore up, so we'll have enough room, so bear with us please. Ginny, remember this thing is dead and can't hurt anyone. I'm picking on her because she's the youngest and still in first year." Harry said and winked at Ginny the hissed _**Open with pipe and stairs. Stay open until I close you.**_

"While most think I speak snake, it's actually dragon, reptile, or snake and there is nothing dark about it. Unfortunately, it can't be taught, and it doesn't help with learning languages like Mermish, which I also speak. The sink will stay open until I close it. Chief Ragnok if you're ready, I'm going to take the pipe." Harry said then jumped in yelling "Whopeeeeeeeeee". They heard him for almost 40 seconds.

"He's probably about half way now," Ron said, "I'm not sure about how long it takes by stairs, but it took us nearly a minute and a half, and we were going pretty fast."

Harry and Ragnok cleared the bones, set cushion charms, and added two torches. Ragnok appeared at the surface and picked six of his men then jumped back into the pipe. About fifteen minutes later Harry appeared above the pipe on his broom. Pick your way we're ready for you," he said then dove into the pipe.

"Damn him, how can he see in that pipe?" Hermione grumbled.

"Magic Hermione, he's probably following one of your blue flames in a jar or something," Ron replied.

"Thanks Ron, I'm still going to smack him on the back of his empty head." She huffed the followed the last goblin into the pipe after waiting about fifteen seconds. Dan then Emma followed.

"Harry that was one hell of a ride, you could probably charge for it and spend all day selling tickets." Dan stated. Then he looked closer at Harry, who was rubbing the back of his head.

Harry led them into the outer chamber and told them where to stand. He did the same with the rest of the group. When Dobby and Matt arrived, they made sure no one needed cleaned up.

"We now have a bit of a walk facing us. As near as I can tell we're under the lake, of course I could be wrong with all the twists and turn in the pipe. Ragnok and Bill will follow me looking for signs of magic that I don't pick up. For those who don't know Bill Weasley is a curse breaker for Gringotts and one of the best from what I've heard. If he says stop do it immediately. I don't expect he will because I'm taking the same route as I did 31 May." Harry said then led them towards the inner chamber door.

Harry and Ragnok added torches while Bill scanned for magic, including wards. Dobby noted anyplace that Bill hesitated. When they arrived at the huge circular door Harry hissed _**Open with steps**_. They watched the four snakes traveled the circumference, and the door opened. Harry hissed _**Stay open until I close you**_ then entered the inner chamber with Ragnok.

"Light," Harry stated and torches about four feet apart lit up the entire chamber. Harry heard everyone gasp just before a bushy haired missile of love wrapped him in a hug.

"There is no bloody fucking way that any one person could kill that damn thing," Justin's father said.

"Trust me Dad, Harry did and with the Gryffindor sword," Justin replied, his father may have said it but every adult was thinking the same thing, including most of the goblins.

"Lord Potter, I am Hawkclaw commander of the Goblin Guard, and I declare you a first class warrior. The Phoenix you call Fawkes may have taken the power of its eyes, but that would only enrage this beast. If you were not of clan Ragnok, I would take you as clan Hawkclaw." Hawkclaw stated and saluted Harry, not knowing what else to do Harry returned it in the same manner.

"Brother Hawkclaw I grant you the boon of allowing Lord Potter to wear your crest next to mine." Ragnok stated.

"Thank you for the honor my Chief and brother," Hawkclaw said.

"Harry you now have a goblin father and older brother, and a very protective one I might add," Ragnok told the shocked group.

"Thank you but everyone, please stand here until I do one thing," Harry said, then ran to the fang that had stabbed him and levitated it to Sally's mouth the checked for any of his blood. Then he set a circular ward and using Fiendfyre scorched the area and stopped the fire.

"All right it's safe now. The rules are simple only Ragnok's people touch the Basilisk. I'm not sure Fawkes could get here in time to save you. I was lucky she didn't kill me after she died." Harry told the group and they agreed.

Ragnok and Xeno directed the pictures that Colin and Luna took for the Quibbler and individuals. Once the pictures were finished, it was decided the beast needed moved outside to measure it. Ragnok and his team estimated it at 73 feet long, 16 feet in diameter, and five tons. Harry communicated with the Slytherin ring and said, "All right I have a solution, but I'll need to close the sink and the inner door. Fawkes!"

The Phoenix appeared and flashed Harry away. They watched Harry enter the circular door and it close behind him. Fawkes now sat on Harry's right shoulder, and he was stroking the bird.

Harry pointed to a corner and said, "Bill, please check that corner on the right you should detect an elongated 'S' that looks like a serpent. If there are no bad wards, I should be able to open the door that will lead us to the entry courtyard. Professor Flitwick will a charm called _Graves Onere Subleva _and _Wingardium Leviosa,_ help us get this thing up a flight of stairs?"

"Yes Lord Potter, and 50 points to Gryffindor for suggesting a charm that hasn't been used by wizards in two centuries." Flitwick said showing his pride in Harry.

"Lift a heavy load and levitate an object. Great job Harry I hadn't thought about those in combination. If Ragnok's people or the elves will help with their magic it should be relatively easy if the pathway is wide enough," Hermione said before hugging Harry again.

"I would hope a 30 feet wide stair case would do the job Hermione," Harry replied with a snigger, "I thought of portkeying it, but am concerned about doing damage to the school or the Basilisk. Actually, ladies and gents Sal reminded me her name is Sally. Sal, Sally, go figure. Oh, hush Salazar that was uncalled for, and I got Tonks for calling me that." Amelia, Dan, Emma, Kinglsey, and Hermione sniggered knowing the ring called him a little shit.

"So the ring knows you're a little shit also Harry?" Tonks said.

"I'm tall for my age, I'll have you know." Harry replied.

"Ok, if you say so twerp," she returned at him.

"'Arry ain't no twerp, 'es grown a bunch in the last week or so," Hagrid told Tonks.

Meanwhile, Bill had checked out the corner and said, "Harry, there aren't any wards on either wall."

"Thanks Bill, _**Open both until I close outer**_. I just opened both doors until I close the outer door then this one will also close. Headmistress, I'll return later and put passwords on all entries. Ok Luna, Colin, and Ginny, please lead the non-magicals out and stand close to the wall to the right of the door. Dobby, Matt, please ask the elves to join us, and we'll get Sally out of here. Damn you Tom Marvolo Riddle for causing me to have to kill her!" Harry said. The elves arrived, and the goblins and elves did the heavy lifting while the wizards did the levitation charm. There was a magical being and sometimes two, every foot and a half the length of the beast. Hawkclaw counted cadence, and they marched out of the Chamber of Secrets and into the entry courtyard.

After Sally was stretched to full length, she measured 76 feet 5 inches with an average diameter of 15 feet 3 inches. Her skin would be not quite 1900 square feet. The preliminary estimate was ₲10 million but Ragnok had some ideas to talk about. Harry said he trusted him to get the most for it, and he would follow his lead. Harry asked the victims and families, including Hagrid to join him in the Gryffindor suite.

Hermione frowned and asked, "What do you mean Gryffindor suite?"

"Well would you prefer your Ravenclaw suite since I asked Matt to have it cleaned?" Harry replied, "It doesn't matter Hermione they're all together."

Harry led them to the first floor and at a portrait he said something none of them understood. "Folks I just told Merlin to open in old Celtic."

Once they entered, and were setting around a large common room Harry said, "This is actually the owner's suite. The four doors lead to the heirs' chambers or suites."

Dobby entered with tea, coffee, hot chocolate, butterbeer, and diet soft drinks.

"Sorry there is no alcohol allowed on the grounds. I'm a bit miffed at Merlin and told him so. But the law, his law, requires that the conqueror of the beast, Sally in this case, must keep four-tenths of the proceeds. My problem is how to divide the rest. I had Ragnok check, and Myrtle's family is all deceased. Hagrid here was blamed for setting Sally loose fifty years ago, and he was expelled because Tom Marvolo Riddle lied. Ginny was almost killed. Hermione spent from 1 November until she was petrified in April researching day, night, and weekends trying to find out what was causing the petrification. Ron and I helped some, but were nowhere near her level at researching. She finally solved the riddle but was petrified."

"Ron and I grabbed our Defense professor as the git was running away and forced him into the chamber. The git grabbed Ron's wand, which was broken and tried to wipe our memories causing the cave in where Ron and I got separated. And the rest as they say is history so what I've come up with is a varying scale that will make none of us truly happy but all of us richer. For those that don't know Ragnok is Hermione and my magical guardian. He is quite conservative in giving estimates and says the beast should bring ₲10 million. We will work with that figure for now because it may take two to five years before the entire thing is sold off for maximum profit. If anyone wants an early buy out see me, and I'll buy you out."

"Ok we'll start from the bottom and go up. Penny, Colin, Justin, and Ron it's estimated you'll all get over ₲400,000. I set up a vault for you. Each of you now has ₲50,000 in it, probably about right now. In addition, your schooling is paid for through Mastery level if you want one. The kicker is that you may draw no more than ₲1,000 per year out for expenses. Guys your accounts are those of goblin friends which means you get the best service and highest interest rates that 400,000 is over twenty million in the Muggle world. If you are careful, you're set for life. I'm going to skip around a bit here. Ginny your share is about 1.5 million and your vault contains ₲100,000 with the same rules as the others. The vaults become yours when you turn 21. Arthur a million, I really wanted to do more but the frigging law stopped me again. However, what I can do is that all Weasleys have free tuition at Hogwarts through Mastery level. And believe me when I say within two years Bill can work on a mastery in curse breaking here. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey Colin and Dennis have the same opportunity. Penny your children will have that as well as will Justin's. I've paid two teams of lawyers over ₲30,000 trying to do a better job, and this is what we came up with as the best. You guys may go and enjoy the evening it was a pleasure meeting you all. There will be more open houses and you'll be invited to watch Quidditch matches. Its past time to get the parents involved at Hogwarts as they were in the past."

"Hagrid what am I going to do with you my friend. Your share only came out to be about G800,000 and here is your letter to take to Ollivander for a new wand. That's my gift to you my first wizard friend. Minerva and Filius want to talk to you about getting your OWLs, NEWTs, and a Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures. That is all already paid for, please do it Hagrid." Hagrid picked Harry up and swung him around in a bone-crushing hug. Then the big gentle man left sobbing.

"Now to the really hard part, Hermione your part only came out to 1.5 million Galleons. Your vault has ₲250,000 in it and has no restrictions. You're an heir, so there are no tuition or school fees." Harry said.

"Harry that's far too much, and I don't need it love," she replied.

"Wrong, if it wasn't for you we would all be dead, and it's that simple. Ted Tonks and his two partners plus four of Ragnok law experts all looked through my memories, and this is what the nine of us came up with as being fair and within the law. Penny turns 17 this month but by her not being of age, I got by with the vault restrictions. Once they become of age, they can petition for an increase in the yearly amount they can withdraw. If I'm challenged on it, I'm tired and cranky and forgot. This way, it's protected from their parents as well as them. You and I each make more than the total on a monthly basis so the money isn't important to me. I'll spend it on whatever I want, probably something stupid because I can't give it away." Harry said and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger what do you know about soul bonds?" Harry asked waiting for an explosion.

"Other than you and Hermione have one and yours was recorded in 382 A.D not a lot. In our world, they're called marriages made in heaven. Actually, we're surprised you two aren't sleeping together. We were somewhat lucky in that we were of age when we met and first kissed. Once that happened, we slept, and I mean slept together. We did get married within three months of meeting, which caused our parents some problems." Dan said.

"Ok, color me surprised. But Hermione and I don't know how to be anything but honest. We go to bed in separate beds but end up in the same one every night. I think what we do is called shifting. We've agreed on no sex until we're married. Let me rephrase that, married in your world since we are married in the wizard world. That will probably get out sooner than we want it to, but we'll keep it quiet for as long as we can." Harry said. Then he added, "What you see here is the tip of the iceberg. It's actually the entrance to a hidden wing, which is being cleaned as we speak. What would you think of moving your practice to Hogsmeade?"

"Harry Hogsmeade is a magical village the Ministry wouldn't allow them to move here…" Hermione started, "Oh, sorry love. Mouth working, brain needs rebooted. Harry owns Hogsmeade and it has about a thousand or so people and no healer or dentist."

"What my lovely wife hasn't said is that I've pissed off the Minister for Magic. Actually, I've vowed to kill him and his Undersecretary after the attempted to kidnap me today. I sent the man's body back to the Minister, but his head is floating above the checkpoint he entered." Harry then finished telling his in-laws his story. He kept it brief but promised to tell it all tomorrow. The Grangers agreed to spend the night in the Ravenclaw suite.

They found what the founders called a suite was actually a modern two-bedroom apartment. Harry asked Cindy if she could remove the magic from their bedroom, and she did. The Grangers called their partners and had them take over their appointments for the next day. The partners were surprised when Dan asked them to consider buying him and Emma out. What sold the deal was the promise of a loan at half the going interest rate. The Grangers would be moving to County Aberdeen and Hogsmeade.

oooOOOooo

While this was going on in the castle, the students and staff were getting their first look at a Basilisk. Several wanted to take pictures but Ragnok put a stop to that idea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this Basilisk, named Sally, will be on display at the London branch of Gringotts until 17:00, 27 June 1993. During that time, you may have your picture taken with it for one Galleon. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Colin Creevey are the only two authorized to take pictures outside of the bank." Ragnok said then told them the size and approximate weight. He added that Sally was the largest Basilisk ever known to exist.

Hagrid stated that the largest he had heard of was 38 feet long, and it took nearly 60 wizards in New Zealand to kill it. He went on to say eight of them lost their lives doing so. In total, the Basilisk had killed 77 New Zealanders and that the school had been lucky that no one was killed this time. He could see the realization of what could have happened sink in.

"Yes, and while this was going on Minister Fudge arrested Hagrid so that the Ministry could be seen doing something. If this is the type of government you want you can have it." Harry stated from the back of the crowd.

"Sally was raised to defend the school, and her orders were to harm no student or staff. Tom Riddle known as Voldemort was his heir and countermanded those orders. Since I was not the heir at the time, I couldn't stop her, even if I had known how. Sally could hood her eyes and still see. Hell she could have been petted without harming anyone. Not once in nearly 1000 years has she ever attacked or fed on anything that would not harm Hogwarts." He told the crowd that was listening to his every word.

Harry and Hermione told Ragnok and Hawkclaw goodnight then asked Bill and Amelia to come with him. He led them to the entry gate, and removed the wards covering Dawlish's personal items and ask bill to check them for anything harmful.

"Madam Bones we got off on the wrong foot, I really would like to work with you. I would suggest that anyone that has been around Dumbledore be checked for mind magic by Ragnok's people. I won't call Dumbledore a dark wizard, but he wasn't really a light one. He had his own agenda for what he called the greater good. Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and I are going to question him Saturday, and you're invited for that. Please check with Ragnok for the time we'll question Snape after Dumbledore." Harry told the shocked head of the DMLE, but she agreed.

End Chapter 4


	18. 17 The Awakening 3

Chapter 5 – Meetings and Headlines

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

**Friday, 4 June 1993 – Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione, and her parents had breakfast in the owner's suite, when an owl delivered the Daily Prophet. Harry burst out laughing when he saw the headline.

**Minister Fudge Orders Harry Potter Arrested for Murder**

_By Howard Turnbull_

_This reporter was in the Ministry Atrium yesterday afternoon getting ready to floo to my office around 16:00 when a body Portkeyed into the Atrium with no head. I looked and saw the dark mark on its left arm, see picture. Minister Fudge was notified immediately. He and Undersecretary Umbridge arrived, and they were notified the headless body was that of Auror John Dawlish, one of Minister Fudge's personal guards._

_Minister Fudge stated he had sent Auror Dawlish to Hogwarts with Madam Bones. I have to wonder why he did this after the Earl of Sheffield warned us about the wards protecting County Aberdeen. When asked, Minister Fudge said Dawlish was cleared of being a Death Eater because he was Imperiused. I was at the Lestrange trials, and they were asked under Veritaserum if it was possible to take the dark mark if you were Imperiused, and all three answered that it was not. Minister Fudge then refused to answer any more questions about the subject. He then issued the Arrest Warrant for Harry Potter. When asked why the warrant wasn't for the Earl of Sheffield, he said this must be Potter's fault and walked away._

_Secretary Umbridge said the Minister was within his rights to arrest anyone he chooses to, and she agreed Potter needed to be arrested and controlled. Dear readers, are you going to be the next one to be arrested at the whim of the Minister or his Undersecretary. Has our government turned into a dictatorship under our noses? Madam Bones was at Hogwarts and could not be reached._

**Chief Ragnok Announces Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter as Niece and Nephew**

_By Howard Turnbull_

_I was called into Chief Ragnok's office late last evening and unprecedented honor. Chief Ragnok made the following announcement:_

"_Earlier this month I took over magical guardianship of Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and Lady Granger-Ravenclaw. However, since that time certain things have come to my attention. Lord Potter-Gryffindor killed a Basilisk that was petrifying students at Hogwarts. Lady Granger-Ravenclaw did the research to discover what had petrified a cat, two students, and a ghost before being petrified herself. A student was taken into the Chamber of Secrets under the possession of Voldemort._

_At great risk to his person, Lord Potter-Gryffindor entered the Chamber of Secrets and killed the Basilisk. The Goblin Guard Commander Hawkclaw named Lord Potter-Gryffindor a warrior first class and brother warrior. At that time, I named Lord Potter-Gryffindor and Lady Granger-Ravenclaw nephew and niece. If they were of Goblin blood, they would be Prince and Princess of the Goblin Nation. While this is impossible, they now have the equivalent rights of those stations._

_In addition, the following people and families and their families are now Goblin Friends; Miss Ginevra and Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Penelope Clearwater, Mr. Colin Creevey, Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, Miss Luna Lovegood. Lady Granger-Ravenclaw's family shares the same status with us as she does. A Goblin Friend is considered as a member of the Goblin Nation and is under the protection of the Goblin Nation."_

_Dear readers, this is a historical move by the Goblins. _

"Hermione love, keep this in a scrapbook or photo album it's priceless," Harry said then sniggered.

At Gringotts, Ragnok was livid and ordered all Ministry vaults locked down including the Minister's and his Undersecretary's. He then ordered the arrest of Fudge and Umbridge, as soon as they stepped on goblin soil. Amelia Bones was wondering if a rock was more intelligent than Fudge. She finished her breakfast and flooed to her office knowing this would be a long day.

Harry sat down and wrote Howard Turnbull a letter.

_From the Office of the 43rd Earl of Sheffield_

_To Mr. Howard Turnbull_

_Subject the killing of Auror John Dawlish_

_Mr. Turnbull let me assure you it was the wards of Hogwarts and County Aberdeen that took the life of the Death Eater John Dawlish. He managed to fool the wards at the County Aberdeen border but not those of Hogwarts. That hole in the wards has been plugged. _

_Death Eater Dawlish was questioned as witnessed by Madam Bones, Senior Auror Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and Auror Nymphadora Tonks. He stated clearly that he was under the order from Undersecretary Umbridge with Minister Fudge's approval to kidnap Lord Potter. When asked how he would do this he stated, "I would get close to him then grab him and portkey away to the Ministry." He then stated his badge was a portkey, so I penned it on him and activated it. The boundary wards separated his head from his body and sent the body to the Ministry Atrium. His head now hangs over the checkpoint he used to enter County Aberdeen as a warning to others._

_The Ministry and people of Great Britain were warned as to what would happen if something like this were to occur. Your Minister didn't listen and sent someone to kidnap one of my citizens. I, as the 43rd Earl of Sheffield, have sentenced Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge to death by my hand. The people of Great Britain need to read the laws concerning the Heads of Most Ancient Noble Houses. _

_I declare a blood feud against the houses of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. Their allies have 48 hours to declare publicly that they are no longer allies of these two houses before the slaughter begins. It is my right to kill every man, woman, and child of the two houses and their allied houses. I also declare 'Iure Victoriae Id' against the named houses. For those not familiar with that term it translates to 'by right of conquest'. When the slaughter is over everything left becomes mine. Fudge wanted war and he now has what he wanted._

_H. Rx_

_43rd Earl of Sheffield and King of County Aberdeen _

Harry copied the letter and sent it to Turnbull, Fudge, Umbridge, Bones, and Ragnok via Dobby.

"Harry, are you going to kill women and children?" Hermione asked.

"No love, unless they attack me, it will just be Fudge and Umbitch that I go after. How many allies do you think they'll have tomorrow morning? Also, remember that if the goblins do the deed it is by my hand. While I can legally kill their allies and members of their houses it doesn't mean that I must." Harry replied and hugged his wife.

Two more owls arrived the one from Ragnok said the Ministry vaults, including those of Fudge and Umbridge were locked down. The second just said, "Do what you must cousin. _E."_ The fact it was on Her Majesty stationary said everything else.

oooOOOooo

At the Daily Prophet, Howard Turnbull yelled, "Stop the presses, and lock down this building. We have another Special Edition to get out this morning." He sat down and began writing when two more owls arrived. He nearly messed his drawers when he saw one was from Her Majesty. The second one was from Chief Ragnok.

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office when she received the same two letters. The first one had a second page, which was a commission in Her Majesty's service as interim Queen's Witch. It granted her the authority to seize control of the Ministry at noon on 6 June 1993 unless Fudge resigned first.

Fudge and Umbitch came into her office. Externally her face showed no emotion, but internally she was dancing a jig.

"Madam Bones you're fired," Umbitch stated with a smile.

"Fuck off bitch you're talking to the Queen's Witch so you'll do so with respect. You and Fudgepucker have no authority to fire me, or any of my managers. The Wizengamot could do so with a two-thirds majority vote. You really should study the law Umbitch. Cornelius Fudge you and Umbridge, have 48 hours to resign or be charged with treason. Do what you want, but if it was me, I would leave Great Britain. Harry Potter had no part in Dawlish's killing it was the Hogwarts and County Aberdeen wards that took care of the Death Eater. You were warned about those wards, so I could make a case that Umbitch committed murder with you as a knowing accomplice. Fuck with me or mine and I'll bury you if the Earl of Sheffield doesn't, get the fuck out of my office and do it now." Amelia shouted.

"I'm still the Minister of Magic, and you cannot talk to me like that Madam Bones," Fudge blustered, his face turning red.

"You stupid son of a bitch, get out of my office before I take you down. You and your bitch are dead and just don't know it yet. Even Malfoy wasn't this fucking stupid. He and Dawlish tie you to two known Death Eaters, need I say more." Amelia Bones stated beginning to reach her stride. Her emotionless face now was smiling at the two in her office. The smile was one of a predator getting ready to take food.

Fudge was dumb but he was also a survivor, so he grabbed Umbridge and left Amelia's office. In his office, he said, "Dolores you said this would be simple, and it has turned against us. I'm going to take today to pack, and tomorrow I'm going to the bank and move my funds then leave Great Britain. I suggest you do the same. The Queen's Witch has the authority to take over the wizard government to set things right. Do what you want, but I'm gone."

oooOOOooo

At the bank, Ragnok was meeting with Arthur, Molly, and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, earlier this morning Hawkclaw used a form of Legilimency on Dumbledore and found out what he did to your son Ronald. His intent was to isolate Harry Potter from his friends so Harry would look to him for guidance. He chose Ronald because he has jealousy issues, and a more open mind than Lady Granger-Ravenclaw does. She would have been his target next year as would have been your daughter. He planned for Ginevra to marry Lord Potter, so he could control her and the Potter fortune. Hawkclaw is sure there is more that will be brought out during his questioning tomorrow. We Goblins, offer the use of our healers to help your son Ronald and daughter Ginevra. Her experience with the soul piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle needs to be put to rest so that she can reach her full potential. Your two youngest children did the world a great service that cannot be repaid. However, we can do some things to help what was done to them, so please allow us to do our part." Ragnok told a shocked group of Weasleys.

"Mr. Weasley the Weasley family was stolen from in 1758 by the individual who became Minister for Magic. His family vaults are locked down for audit. What was stolen will be returned with interest as the Goblin Friend rate. In the meantime, we have added ₲100,000 to your vault taken from his. Mrs. Weasley unfortunately the Pruitt family squandered their inheritances and all that is left is the land your home is on. Their lien against it has been discharged, as we do not charge our friends more than 25/100 of one-percent interest on a loan. You have been refunded ₲7,268, which includes your overpayment, plus the interest it would have accumulated."

"Mr. Weasley, with your permission, we will check and upgrade your wards. Dumbledore was not a ward master and why so many trusted him is beyond our comprehension. This is being done for all Goblin Friends as our customs dictate." Ragnok stated while internally pleased at the shock and relief he saw in front of him.

"Chief Ragnok you have our permission and blessing to help our children and protect our home in any manner you see fit." Arthur said as Head of House Weasley.

oooOOOooo

Hawkclaw was meeting with Xeno and Luna Lovegood in a large room off of the bank's lobby. They finally agreed that coiling the Basilisk and showing it as if was getting ready to strike was an imposing picture. Hawkclaw had asked Dobby to take six memory cubes to Harry after showing the elf how Harry should use them.

Goblin memory cubes were different from a pensieve in that they looked through the senses rather than at the memory of an event. When a memory was projected, it was as if you were that person doing what was being shown. Goblins had discovered that the senses were stored in one part of the wizard's brain where they were used to form a memory that was stored in another part of the brain. The problem was that the part that stored the senses for most wizards was small and would hold only about fifteen years before being written over by new senses. The area of the brain that stored memories was large enough to hold ten centuries of memories or more. They thought it sad that sense memories couldn't be shunted to the larger area that most of which went unused.

Dobby returned with two cubes saying that Harry had a meeting with the Hogwarts staff. Hawkclaw had Luna set up a special camera that could take pictures from the memories. The threesome watched the memory from Ron and Harry forcing Lockhart to come with them until Fawkes flew the four humans out of the chamber. Luna got a picture of Harry stabbing Sally and the fang entering his arm. She took dozens more, but none stood out the way that one did. They had their headline and first story for the Quibbler so Xeno and Luna left for the Quibbler office to write the story. Hawkclaw would get a Special Edition printed and distributed by this evening. 4 June 1993 was going to turn out to be one hell of a day for the wizard world.

+++OOO+++

**Hogwarts Staff Meeting**

Once the normal staff items were discussed, Harry took the floor.

"Ladies and Gents, Hermione and I have decided on several initial goals for Hogwarts. The first is to make Hogwarts the best school of magic in the world. The second is to offer mastery level courses by the fall term of 1995. While wandering around the castle we had to ask ourselves why we had so much room and so few students. Then we looked at the wizard population over the last fifty years and there has been a decrease because of two wars. However, that didn't explain the reduced numbers, so we went back further. What we found is that there is a disproportionate number of Halfbloods, and Muggleborns that have been dropped from the rolls. When taken as a whole, the Pureblood population is less than ten percent of the wizards in Great Britain. At Hogwarts, the Pureblood population is close to forty percent of the student population. It appears that other schools are getting students who should be coming to Hogwarts." Harry stated, shocking the staff and Grangers.

Hermione continued, "During one of our walks, we found a room that has 25 flooes. Checking the Ravenclaw grimoire showed that Armando Dippet was the one that decided Hogwarts should be a boarding school for all students. Further checking showed that the suggestion came from one Albus Dumbledore. Prior to that only Muggleborns were boarded until they obtained their apparation license. It is nearly impossible for Muggleborns to get a floo connection through the Ministry so boarding them made sense. However, why were all students required to board? All we can discover is that it is another of Dumbledore's grand plans for the greater good. What ever the hell that is, we don't know. Professor McGonagall what would happen if Fred and George Weasley went home late because of detention or had to come back on a weekend to serve detention?"

"I suspect Molly would rip them into small pieces," Minerva replied.

"I agree Headmistress. The other thing we found is that the Hogwarts Express should leave from Plymouth at 08:00. It should leave from London at 09:30, Nottingham at 10:30, York at 11:30, Edinburgh at 13:00, and arrive in Hogsmeade at 15:00. The train was originally for Muggleborns and those from Ireland flooed to either York or Edinburgh. Other than the Opening and Closing feasts for each term it was only those who lived in the castle that ate breakfast and dinner in the dining hall. Students had free periods, lunch, and other times to get to know each other. In the dining hall, there are no house tables' just tables for eight and twelve. Most of our elves should be farming not cooking and cleaning except on certain occasions." Harry added.

"The Death Eaters within the Ministry have been using their Ministry offices to weaken the wizard population knowing that Voldemort will return. They think that the Department of Records is the only place that records the use of accidental magic and identifies Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns. That isn't true, it's recorded in four places, the Ministry, Gringotts Bank, Hogwarts, and Buckingham Palace. We have 83 Muggleborns turning eleven before 1 September this year. That is in addition to 22 Purebloods, and 37 Halfbloods, so we have the potential of 142 new students, and we want at least 100 of them at Hogwarts. Well, we want them all but know some will be home schooled." Hermione added shocking the staff again.

"The other thing we found is that travel to the school was always on the fourth Saturday of August with school starting the following Monday. The Yule break was the third Saturday of December, and students returned the second Saturday of January the following year. The second, or spring term ended the last Saturday of May. This is another thing Dippet and/or Dumbledore messed with, for unknown reasons." Harry stated not hiding his anger toward Dumbledore.

After as short pause he continued, "We have the names, addresses, and work schedule of all the Muggleborns. What we propose is that the Professors take a first or second year student who volunteers with them to visit the Muggleborns. If they agree after you explain the floo system and how to use and exit from it, I'll set them a connection to the Hogsmeade station. They can floo to the station and walk to the bank and take a portal to Gringotts London to shop in Diagon Alley. On Friday evening 27 August, between 17:00 and 17:30 the first-year students can arrive at Hogsmeade station and Hagrid can still bring the them across the lake by boat. Second year and above can floo to Hogsmeade or to the castle from 16:00 to 17:30 and the Opening feast can begin at 18:00. We'll serve breakfast from 06:00 to 09:00 Saturday then have orientation from 09:30 until 11:00."

"At that time, each student will receive a map of the castle and grounds. They will receive a pamphlet stating, and explaining the school rules and what is expected of them. This will be the second pamphlet they receive. The first one is for their parents to keep. That small pamphlet indicates where the wards are that prevent entry into the Forbidden Forest. The map will indicate where they are and the quickest route to their class room."

"Before I forget, Defense Against the Dark Arts is now to be called Defense, and the classroom will be moved to the first floor. It seems like Tom put a curse on the name and classroom so that no one can hold the Professorship for more than three terms. The more I learn about Tom Marvolo Riddle, the more childish he seems. Don't take that wrong he is very powerful and an experienced dueler whom few can match in individual combat. But his decisions like cursing a name and a room remind me of my five-year-old cousin throwing a tantrum." Harry added shaking his head in frustration.

Harry had noticed Wormtail on the map with Ron, but he had the Marauders names suppressed so it didn't show. Harry and Ragnok tagged the rat with tracking charms. However, they also had started sending Sirius food packages and disillusioned blankets. Azkaban wards might pick up a disillusioned person but not a blanket. The Dementors paid no attention to anything but humans.

After the staff agreed with the plans the meeting broke up. Harry and Hermione took their parents on a tour of the school. Hermione suggested that they offer to teach Muggle Studies, switching off every other day to maintain a dental clinic in Hogsmeade. Dan and Emma said they would consider the idea.

+++OOO+++

After lunch then took Dan and Emma to Hogsmeade and introduced them to butterbeer. Rosmerta introduced herself, and Harry mentioned what Dan and Emma did and said they were non-magicals.

"It's about bloody time we got visits from other than wizards and witches. Dan, Emma there is an empty shop next to Gringotts branch that might do for what you plan. Just remember that a lot can be done with magic in a short time. We're wondering when the new Earl will visit us. We want him to know we support him. I've had several floo calls from Diagon Alley business owners who are looking forward to relocating or open a branch here. We have over 8,000 magical in County Aberdeen and most haven't been to Diagon Alley in the past week. Even Ollivander is looking for a shop here so you may want to look at the empty place soon." Rosmerta told them, so they decided they would look after finishing their butterbeer.

When they entered the Gringotts Branch, Ragnok and Hawkclaw appeared.

"Good afternoon Dan, Emma, Hermione, and Harry. Fudge and Umbridge sure stirred up a hornets' nest. Diagon Alley is buzzing with words like hang them both and other less flattering words. They both suddenly got sick and went home to pack. We suspect to see them early in the morning wanting to move their funds off shore. You two may want to come to breakfast around 06:30. Dan and Emma you're more than welcome to join us also. Harry, Snape's last Occlumency shields fell last night or early this morning. He is a spy as Dumbledore thought, but he spies for Voldemort not Dumbledore. He's only slightly less evil than Lucius Malfoy is. What would you think if we…" Ragnok asked with a smile that said I'm about to rip your heart from your chest and eat it in front of you.

"I think that would be appropriate. It may even work for Tom but in a different place, although at the bank, we could sell pictures and donate the money to St. Mungos." Harry replied showing an evil smile.

Dan asked about the shop next door, and Hawkclaw showed it to him and told him what the goblins or elves could do with such a place. He also said they could provide a secure portal to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione permission of course. Hawkclaw explained that a portal was like walking through a door. Back at the bank, they bought the shop for ₲5500 after Ragnok said it was worth a thousand Galleons more, but the owner wanted to leave Great Britain. Harry paid the Galleons and Dan said he would transfer the British Pounds to Harry's Barclay account. Ragnok showed them the portal to the London bank. Then set one between the new dental clinic and an empty room off of the Owner's suite common room. After saying goodbye to Ragnok and Hawkclaw, they stepped through the portal. Dan and Emma felt the heaviness of the wards that examined them.

"Bloody hell those are some bad wards," Harry exclaimed.

"Explain please Harry. Mum and Dad don't have a clue about wards other than they can be dangerous," Hermione said.

"Well I counted twenty but know there are more. Most are based on the intent of those coming through the portal. If you intend to do harm in a minor way, you're simply ejected into the lake two miles south of our southern checkpoint. If the intent is worse so is what happens to you. Say for the sake of argument someone intends to kidnap Dan. They would end up with a half inch deep gash from their neck to their crotch and be ejected to the waters of the Neptune Islands off Australia. There seems to be a time delay so you're nice and bloody when you arrive at a known feeding ground of the Great White Shark. If the intent was to harm Hermione or Emma, the delay is longer and the destination is the Piranha infested waters of the Amazon River.

Dan, Emma one of the ways wizards travel is called apparation. It takes you from one place to another almost instantly. However, possibly one in 3000 witches or wizards can apparate out of water with a wand. One of the exit wards removes their wand or wands. Do that to most wizards and they're defenseless." Harry replied then added, "If you try to kill someone here you get stripped naked and sent 100 miles south of Pegasus Field, Antarctica. Notice that in all the cases I listed you know what is going to happen to you. None of the ways you die are fast so you have time to repent." Harry finished speaking and shuddered.

Before anything else could be said two owls dropped two different papers one for each of them. They decided to read the Quibbler first.

**Lord Potter Slays 70-Foot Basilisk to Save a Friend**

_Story by Xeno Lovegood_

_Pictures by Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr. Colin Creevey_

_On 31 May 1993, Lord Potter and friend, Ronald Weasley saw a sign on a wall at Hogwarts that read: "Her body shall lie in the Chamber forever." They tried to find help only to discover it was Ronald's sister Ginevra known as Ginny Weasley. Making a decision after hearing the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was supposed to go and save the girl. Lord Potter and Ronald Weasley went to his office and found him packing to leave. He pointed his wand at the two boys, and Lord Potter disarmed him. They forced him to go with them to the Chamber of Secrets. A decision they would regret and nearly cost them their lives, and us having to face Voldemort once again. _

_Lord Potter, a parselmouth, opened the chamber knowing they would face a Basilisk. The two boys forced Lockhart to lead the way. Lord Potter took over the lead and was ahead of Ronald and Lockhart when Lockhart took Ronald's wand. The wand had been broken earlier. Lockhart told the boys, he would Obliviate them as he had done to others. He admitted that the things he took credit for in his books were performed by others. The only charm he could cast was Obliviate. When he attempted that, the wand backfired and blew part of the chamber ceiling down separating the two boys. Ronald knocked Lockhart out with a chunk of ceiling then tried to clear an area so that Lord Potter and Ginevra could get back to him and the exit._

_Lord Potter continued onward, and entered the inner chamber where he saw Ginevra Weasley. While trying to wake her up, an avatar of Tom Marvolo Riddle told Lord Potter that she was dying. The avatar then went on to explain that he was the younger version of Voldemort. If you rearrange the letters of Tom Marvolo Riddle, you will find they say I am Lord Voldemort. The Phoenix Fawkes brought Lord Potter the sorting hat, which contained the Sword of Gryffindor. Tom Riddle then opened another door and called forth the Basilisk in the picture. Lord Potter had to kill the Basilisk Salazar Slytherin named Sally to save Ginevra. _

_Lord Potter saved not only Ginevra Molly Weasley and the students and staff of Hogwarts but us as well. This is the same Lord Harry James Potter, who Minister Fudge tried to kidnap, then ordered arrested. Are Fudge and Umbridge Death Eaters or do they just want to be Death Eaters?_

_Sally, the Basilisk, will be on display at Gringotts London branch from 09:00, 7 June 1993 until 17:00, 27 June 1993. Pictures will be offered for a small fee. The victims, Lord Potter, and Gringotts have agreed proceeds from the pictures will be donated to St. Mungos Hospital and the Magical Orphanage on an equal basis. A book with pictures will be offered for sale by the Quibbler later this summer. Lord Potter has offered a poster showing him as he stabbed the Basilisk. Proceeds from the poster will be split between St. Mungos and the Magical Orphanage. _

"Damn Harry, every time I see you stab that thing I shudder. Hawkclaw is right you are a warrior. Warriors know fear and overcome it to do what is necessary. Cowards know fear and run from it," Dan told Harry then hugged him and added, "I is my pleasure and honor to know you young man."

The Daily Prophet told a different story.

**Fudge and Umbridge Given 48 Hours to Face Her Majesty's Justice**

_In a rare move, the Monarchy is stepping into wizard affairs. While the current King or Queen has every right to do that, only a few have. This morning Her Majesty named Madam Amelia Bones the Queen's Witch and gave her 48 hours to replace Fudge and Umbridge and take control of the Ministry. A short time after meeting with Madam Bones, where Fudge tried to fire her, Fudge and Umbridge said they were sick and left for home. I will not speculate on what they are doing, but I have placed a friendly wager with my secretary that they are packing. The winner is treated to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron by the loser._

**Earl of Sheffield Writes Letter to the Editor Declaring Blood Feud**

**Against Houses of Fudge and Umbridge**

What followed the headline was the complete letter, followed by a paragraph listing the houses that stated they were not allies of Fudge or Umbridge. Fudge had left the letter on his desk and the word spread through the Ministry like wild fire.

"You know Harry the Daily Prophet has done quite a turnaround in the last week. I wonder why," Hermione said staring off into space while thinking.

"Well love, I'm sure Ragnok reminded them who the majority stockholder was and that there were laws against slander and liable." Harry replied with a smile.

"Dan, Emma let's eat dinner in the Great Hall. You'll get a taste of what I go through on a weekly basis. One week I'm a hero and the next I'm an immature brat, budding dark lord, or worse. The only person that has always seen me as Harry is Hermione. All the others see me as the Boy-Who-Lived or some other such rubbish. Of course, it's worse now that I have actual titles." Harry said with a crooked grin and twinkling eyes.

They hadn't made it ten paces from their door when they heard, "All hail the Heir of Slytherin, move aside you underlings."

"Ah, the devil twins have arrived," Harry told the Grangers.

"Devil twins, first it's the red plague, and now we're the devil twins brother,"

"Well Gred, he'll need to settle on one name or the other,"

"Too right Forge this is getting me confused."

"Dan, Gred, and Forge were born confused and 15 years later nothing has changed."

"I'll take your word for that Harry."

"Harrykins might you be able to tell us why we ended up in the lake at lunch?" Fred asked.

"What did you try to do, Fred," Harry asked.

"Not much, just turn Greengrass's robes transparent except for her bits top and bottom," George replied.

"That's bullying guys, going after all of Slytherin house wouldn't be, but singling out an individual just might be. Remember you were warned about that," Harry replied to their original question.

"Eeeew, that means we would have to do the boys, and we don't bat that way," Fred stated.

"Well there are always the female Professors," Harry told them with a smile.

"No bloody way, going after McGonagall is a quick way to die," George said.

As they sat down Harry made sure to sit facing the wall. When he reached for his pumpkin juice, he turned the female professors' robes transparent except for three black spots. When he heard the gasps, he turned and looked then said loud enough for all to hear, "Damn it Fred, I told you two not to do that." Then he looked at the twins and said, "That's for the Lord Slytherin thing, have fun explaining this one."

"Fred and George Weasley come to my office after dinner," McGonagall said with an almost smile.

"As you wish my lady," George said with a sigh then looked at Harry and continued, "Prank war declared."

"As you wish but remember who killed Quirrell, Sally, and gave you a new map. The questions are, can you find Hermione and me? Did I give you the full version of the map? Will the map set you up under my command? Can you even get it to show anything if you've declared a prank war against the son of a Marauder? There are a lot more questions. Mine to you is what do you know about the map other than I gave you a new version?" Harry said with a lopsided grin and eyes at full twinkle.

"You know boys, there's a song about what you're doing it's titled 'Fools Rush In, Where Angels Fear to Tread'. You seem to want a prank war against a goblin declared warrior, which took down Auror Tonks twice and Auror Shaklebolt once. However, then taking out a 70-foot Basilisk is an everyday thing for you two I guess. Has it occurred to you two that his parents may have left him certain things, or that Hawkclaw may have him guarded? There are times to fight and others to cut your losses. Of course, I'm assuming that you can take what you seem to dish out. If you can't you may find it biting you in the ass later." Dan told the twins in a quiet voice that actually caused them to shudder.

"Dan you're giving all my secrets away. The next thing you'll tell them is that as an owner, I can get to them at night, but they can't get to me. Surely little Harry wouldn't do something to McGonagall then plant evidence against the devil twins. But then if it's a prank war, things like that are bound to happen. I'll give you the first volley guys then your ass is mine. At least, you didn't tell them about the wards sending them naked into the lake or to the North Pole, I forget which." Harry said with a smile that reminded the twins of cobra getting ready to strike.

Suddenly, everyone in the Great Hall had white hair except the devil twins. Fred and George heard, "fuck with the bull and get the horns." They looked at each other then began banging their heads on the table.

Later in McGonagall's office George said, "I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you we didn't prank you and the others."

"Well Mr. Weasley Professor Flitwick checked Lord Potter's wand and Lady Granger-Ravenclaw's also. And they haven't cast a spell that either Filius or I haven't seen them cast. You two have recently cast the charms associated with both changing hair color and making robes transparent. Of course a second-year student should have the ability and power to change everyone's hair color except for you two wandlessly. That's something I've never seen Dumbledore do. Tom Riddle couldn't do it as a seventh year student. So I ask is that what you want me to believe?" McGonagall asked the two standing with their head bowed looking at the floor.

"No Ma'am we don't expect you to believe it…" Fred started before being interrupted.

"You're sure you want a prank war against Hermione and me?" Harry asked breaking his _Disillusionment_ charm.

"Harry we may be ignorant about some things, but I hope we aren't that stupid," they said as one.

"Good, now I don't have to convince Dobby and Matt not to throw you from the Astronomy Tower. I didn't come up with devil twins, that was Matt. And Hermione and I did not pull the pranks even though we could have. You'll hear this again tomorrow but the wards we now have won't put up with much and nothing dangerous. I was kidding about the North Pole because compared to Antarctica it's warm. One ward sends you bleeding to a shark feeding ground. Another sends you bleeding to the Amazon River filled with Piranha. Hermione and my goals are to make this the best school of magic in the world. Anything that detracts from that will get the offender a one-way ticket out of the front gate." Harry said then disappeared.

"I think that was the last time he says the same thing to you two. It doesn't matter how much he likes you his job is to do the best for this school and its students and staff. If you know anything about the new Harry, you know he takes that seriously. Your quickest road to your dreams is to get the best possible education and make contacts that can help you get where you want to go. Now go back to your dorm and thank whatever God that you believe in for not allowing you to do something stupid." McGonagall said, and the office door swung open.

**Chapter 6 – Getting the Truth**

**Saturday, 5 June 1993 – Gringotts**

"You know Fred as much as I hate to say it McGonagall may have a point. If you got a Mastery in potions, and I got one in charms we would be in a better position to do what we want. Maybe we should pay more attention in runes as well. They can be used to enchant things and do wards," George said and Fred agreed. Dobby smiled and silently popped away.

At 06:20, the Grangers and Harry stepped through the portal and into Gringotts. Griphook led them to Ragnok's office where they had breakfast with Ragnok and Hawkclaw.

"Harry we destroyed the ring and cup last night but the locket has been replaced with this," Hawkclaw said and handed Harry a locket.

"It's a fake and not a good one," Harry said and opened the locket and pulled out a note.

The note read:

_"To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more."_

_R.A.B_

*Quoted From: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by J. K. Rowling*

"R.A.B. … Regulus Arcturus Black, this is from Sirius' younger brother. If it isn't under a Fidelius charm, maybe Andromeda or Nymphadora can get in. Regulus said the Blacks had some vicious wards. His father and grandfather didn't get along, and the father died before the grandfather, so they were stuck living between Muggles in London. He admitted that to Bellatrix before he left Voldemort. Regulus' mother, Walburga, supported Voldemort before she got word that he killed Regulus, her baby." Harry said by delving into Tom's memories. "I feel dirty, but in a way that a shower would not make any difference. I really hate to go into Tom's memories even to get information on dueling. Tom ordered Regulus killed, but apparently no one ever found him." Harry finished then shuttered in Hermione's arms.

"We'll contact Sirius tonight once the guards change at 20:00 most of them gather in their dining hall to talk while the others sleep. They let the Dementors run close to the walls then." Hawkclaw stated. What he didn't say is that Dementors had no effect on goblins.

"Fudge and Umbridge just left the Leaky Cauldron and are walking this way," Ragnok said after reading a note that appeared on the table in front of him.

+++OOO+++

The Grangers stayed in Ragnok's office. Hermione explained that their women did fight to defend their homes but normally could not in the above ground portion of the bank. She also told her parents that Harry was safer here than anywhere except Hogwarts.

Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and Harry watched Fudge, and Umbridge enter and go toward a teller. As they entered the lobby, Fudge and Umbridge suddenly were surrounded by goblins.

"What's the meaning of this, I'm the Minister for Magic? Get away from us, so we can do our business and leave." Fudge stated.

"Actually Fudgepucker you and Umbitch are under arrest for trying to kidnap a Goblin Friend. And that ex-Minister is me, Lord Harry James Potter the 43rd Earl of Sheffield and Her Majesty's cousin. Shall we take this trash to a private room? There's no reason to spill blood in the Lobby, that isn't good for business" Harry said and gave the two his best Snape sneer.

"Nephew, do with them as you wish," Ragnok said and returned to his office.

"Yes, Fudgie that was Chief Ragnok and this is my brother, Commander of the Guard, Hawkclaw. I swore you two would die by my hand, but I didn't say how long it would take. I also declared that what was yours is now mine by right of conquest. How was I to know you and the bitch with you would make it so easy for me?" Harry said as they walked toward the last conference room. A guard opened the door, and they entered.

"You two are of no interest to me nor is any of the information you may have. I can read it from the Daily Prophet or Quibbler. So I'm going to tell you what is about to happen to each of you. Umbitch here will have her mind raped then spend today shoveling dragon shit. Tomorrow, she will write and sign a confession and go back to the dragon shit detail. On Monday, Madam Bones or one of her people and an Unspeakable will question her about her crimes against me. Then they can ask about other crimes she has committed.

Since she was arrested by us, she will be tried and sentenced by us. She will spend the remainder of her life shoveling dragon shit. The first thing to go will be any remaining mind shield she may have. As her time around dragon shit increases, her magic will decrease until it reaches the point it can no longer support life. At that time Dolores Umbridge, you will die. This may take a matter of days, weeks, months, or years, but it will happen. Guards you may take her away."

"Now Corney old boy what will happen to you is quite different. My brother Hawkclaw will mind rape you and bring forward your crimes. After that, you will be placed in a container and moved to a room. While you are in the room, you will confess your crimes in a loud and clear voice for 20 minutes. During a ten-minute break, you will be given water with a potion that helps your voice and keeps your strength up. Then you'll do another 20 minutes, and the cycle will repeat itself until 21:00 tonight. At that time, you'll be taken to a cell, fed, allowed to bathe, and sleep until 06:00 tomorrow.

After breakfast, the cycle will start again until 21:00 tomorrow night. This will continue for two weeks, we want Hogwarts students to be able to see and hear their ex-Minister. After the two weeks, I'll decide whether you continue confessing your crimes or begin shoveling dragon shit. I almost forgot Corney old boy the wards on the container and your cell force you to tell all and tell the truth. In addition, you will tell why you tried to kidnap me once every six minutes. Wards are truly a wonderful thing Cornelius once you understand them. He's all yours Hawkclaw," Harry said and laughed as he left the conference room.

+++OOO+++

When he arrived at Ragnok's office, Hermione gave him a searing kiss then swatted him.

"Mixed signals there love, please don't do that to our children, smack them first then kiss their boo-boo." Harry said.

"Children?"

"Of course in about 20 or 30 years I'd think you would want two or twenty." Harry told her with a smile.

"Maybe after eight or ten years for the first and three is my limit," Hermione replied.

"All right now we have to think about this. There's the Potter heir and a spare, then there's the Gryffindor heir, the Slytherin heir, the Hufflepuff heir and the Myrddin heir plus your father will probably want a Potter-Granger and the Ravenclaw heir. Uncle, I don't need a wife for each of the lines do I?" SMACK, Kiss.

"You damn well had better not Harry James Potter, and three children are enough unless we have two sets of twins of course."

"Yes dear," Harry said looking at his shoes while Dan and Ragnok roared, and Emma smiled.

"Harry you don't need a wife for each line, but I did have to send out 137 refusals for arranged marriage proposals. Some were dated as far back as 2 August 1980," Ragnok said then laughed at the look at Harry and Hermione faces. "Harry this normal for Ancient and Most Noble Houses all the lower-ranking houses want to marry up to gain political clout. Hermione you might also remember that mundane Royals still arrange marriages. Prince Charles is a prime example since he would have married Camilla before meeting Diana. There are strong rumors that he is still seeing her on the side. They are loud enough that Diana has moved into a separate bedroom. This of course, makes Charles even less popular with the citizens."

"I can't imagine living in a fishbowl like the Royals do Ragnok," Dan stated.

"It isn't easy Dan, and I've only had two years of doing it. One day I'm a hero and the next I'm a git, at no time am I just Harry except for very few people." Harry said sadly, "But it's the only life I have, so I just have to deal with it. Hermione and now my rings help with that. You, Emma, Ragnok, and now Hawkclaw have helped a lot this past week and for that, I am grateful."

Madam Bones, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks entered the office, and Harry silently thanked them for getting to change the subject.

"Good morning Madam Bones, or should I call you Queen's Witch?" Harry said cheekily.

"How… of course, you're Her Majesty's cousin and most probably a Duke." Amelia replied, "Madam Bones will do in public and Amelia in private."

"Not that I intend to use it, but I'm the 2nd Duke of Manchester, but its Harry in private and Lord Potter in public Amelia. We arrested Fudge and Umbridge earlier this morning. They have been tried, found guilty of attempting to kidnap a Royal, and sentenced to death. After we deal with Dumbledore and Snape, we'll talk about our plans for Fudge and Umbitch," Harry told the shocked threesome, "It seems you need a new Minister, hopefully there are some more honest people in the Ministry other than the three in this office."

Of the three Kingsley was the best at hiding the shock at what Harry said.

"Miss Tonks do you know where the Black house is in London, more importantly can you or your mother enter it?" Harry asked Nym.

"I don't know where it is but Mum might. Since she was disowned, I doubt she can enter it any more. Cygnus Black, my dear grandfather, threw her out of the family, so I doubt the wards would allow us to enter the place. Sirius would be able to as the oldest son and heir. Dear Aunt Walburga, threw Sirius out of the family but great grandfather Arcturus never approved that and neither did Orion, Sirius' father.

Harry there is a family rumor that Sirius adopted you as a Black when you were a year old. Regulus was dead, and he needed an heir. When he was young, Bella hit him with a curse that rendered him sterile. Arcturus never believed it was an accident but couldn't prove it. The Department of Records should have recorded the adoption." Tonks told the shocked group. Ragnok sent for a folder to check to see if that was true.

When the folder appeared on his desk Ragnok read part of it and said, "Miss Tonks is correct Harry, Sirius did adopt you and make you his heir on 31 July 1981 at 19:37 hours. This occurred in Godric Hollow at one of Dumbledore's homes."

"So I'm Nym's cousin twice over, does that mean I can call her Nym-Nym?" Harry asked showing a serious face, which earned a smack to the back of his head by his cousin and his wife.

"You little shit if you call me anything but Tonks, it had better be Dora, but only because we're related, do you get by with that." Nymphadora stated as her hair cycled through various reds.

+++OOO+++

**Dumbledore**

They finished their tea and went to a conference room near the cellblock. Unlike others, this one was extremely basic. It contained an old round table and wood straight back chairs. All the chairs, except one, had cushioning charms on them. Dan and Emma sat behind a false wall in comfortable recliners. They could hear everything, but they couldn't be heard. Hawkclaw and six guards brought Dumbledore in and sat him down. Hawkclaw stood behind the old man.

"Ah Harry, have you come to your senses and decided to release me?" Dumbledore asked.

"That depends on your answers to some questions we have Dumbledore. I shouldn't have to remind you that your mind shields are trashed, and the room has strong truth wards." Harry replied with a sneer.

"What happens if I refuse to answer?" Dumbledore asked with his own smirk.

"Hawkclaw, Ragnok, and I mind rape you then place the memories in a certified crystal, and you go back to shoveling shit. If you answer our questions, you have a slim chance of being turned over to Madam Bones. I could just ask questions, and you would be forced to answer truthfully and completely, but where's the challenge in that?" Harry asked showing his best Snape sneer, "Old man I do so enjoy using your old wand and petting my new familiar, I'm sure you remember Fawkes. Fawkes tells such interesting stories. I enjoyed the one about how you killed your lover Gellert, but I think you could have done better than Snivellus."

After the shock left his face, Dumbledore slumped in his chair and said, "I'll answer your questions."

Parchment and dicta-quills appeared in front of each of them except Dumbledore. And Harry began asking questions.

"Why did you mess with Ron Weasley's mind?"

"You were getting to close to him and Miss Granger, and I needed to stop that for the greater good."

"What good would that do?"

"Harry you must die for the greater good. You have a piece of Voldemort's soul in your scar. He cannot die until it's destroyed. I suspect there are others, but don't know how many."

"There are six besides the prime we'll call Tom. Why not ask the goblins to remove and destroy the soul piece? They run into horcruxes in Egypt and other places. Their curse breakers are very good at removing the soul without destroying the container. Assuming mine was the last it is the weakest, it probably contained less than 1.7 percent of the original soul."

"I don't trust the goblins. They're not human."

"They're a hell of a lot more human than you are old man. At this point, I'm not sure who's the darkest, you or Tom. At least with Tom you know he wants to kill you and rule the world. Why did you not allow Death Eaters to be killed?"

"Killing another is a horrible thing Harry, and after Ariana and Gellert, I couldn't allow myself to be involved in killing. Also most Death Eaters were Purebloods, and we need them to continue their lines."

"How fucking stupid are you old man? You allowed your own people to get tortured, raped, and killed by the enemy they weren't supposed to kill. You kept the enemy alive so another dark lord could rise from their ranks and start the slaughter again. Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Madam Bones, please take over the questioning before I kill this bastard. I need to get some air and settle down. But Dumbledore, I know about the fake prophesy and how you let Snape listen to part of it. I have news for you, old man. Snape is loyal to Voldemort and not you. You've been sleeping with the enemy while he's been laughing at you." Harry said and he and Hermione left to walk around Diagon Alley.

When Harry and Hermione returned to the bank, Dumbledore was in a clear container confessing his crimes in the lobby. The crowd got large enough that they moved him to a room next to Sally.

Ragnok and Hawkclaw questioned Snape and found out that he intentionally drove off potions students to weaken the wizard world for Voldemort. He was also assigned to keep Harry weak and uninformed. He admitted to using Legilimency on his non-Slytherin students but said all he got from Harry was his time with the Dursleys. When asked about that he told them how Harry was mentally and physically abused as a child. Amelia, Kingsley, and Dora were ready to arrest the Dursleys. Ragnok told them to wait and talk to Harry first saying he had the wards checked out and there were none better. Snape ended up with Dumbledore. Fudge and Umbridge were moved to the same room and a jar was put in the room for donations to St. Mungos and the orphanage. The first day the hospital and orphanage split nearly ₲300, while Sally would make more than that per day it was a start. Ragnok and Hawkclaw decided donations would make more than selling tickets, later Harry would agree.

+++OOO+++

**Ragnok's office **

"Well that was educational to say the least. I'll have Sirius freed and ensure he is well compensated," Amelia stated.

"No, we can't do that at least not yet Amelia. Move him away from the Dementors and get him fed and physically well then we can work on getting his mind back. Ragnok's people have destroyed two of the soul pieces, and I destroyed another two including my scar. We know where one is and have a lead on the last one. Once they're gone, we can use Peter to bring Voldemort back so he can be killed. Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and I have a plan for that. Peter has tracking charms on him that can't be detected so we know where he is. Several things need done to remove Voldemort's support base. The dementors need sent back to their original plane of existence, the werewolves, and vampires need to be treated with respect and allowed to work. The giants need to have their own homeland. They'll probably kill each other, but that's their way and not our problem.

I'd suggest that students with two years or more of schooling be released from the underage restriction. By then the majority can control their magic. Let's face facts you can't monitor magic in a magical home so it's Muggleborns that are being monitored. With a simple spell, the trace from any wand can be removed, or I could go into Knockturn Alley and buy a wand without a trace." Harry stated shocking all but Ragnok and Hawkclaw.

"Harry surely you're not going back to that horrible place," Hermione said and hugged him.

"I've already posted them a letter saying I had a ride and not to pick me up. Love those wards need charged for 100 hours to maintain full strength. If I sleep eight hours per night there, then I need to be there less than two weeks. A simple monitoring ward will tell Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and me when the blood ward is fully charged. You have an idea of what kind of people they are what do think will happen when…" Harry replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's bloody brilliant and borders on downright evil," Hermione said then kissed him full on the lips.

"Amelia who are you thinking of for Minister?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking Amos Diggory with Arthur Weasley as his undersecretary. They're reliable and honest in addition to being well known. I was thinking of Augusta Longbottom as Chief Warlock. She's honest, tough, and no-nonsense. While she thinks that we should remember our roots and respect the old ways she is not a bigot. She's been fighting Dumbledore for years about not teaching Muggleborns about our customs. I think shipping Scridgemore off to the ICW on a short leash may be a good thing. I'm moving Robards to Chief Auror with Kinglsey as his Deputy. I can agree with you about the dementors that want to go home.

But Harry not all of them do. Around twenty or so would like to stay here, which would be enough to guard Azkaban. It would lessen their effect on prisoners while helping to maintain order and lessen the ability to escape. I spoke with their leader when we retried the Death Eaters and sent them through the veil." Amelia told Harry, and he saw she had a point and agreed. What Amelia knew that Harry didn't was that Her Majesty would defer most decisions concerning wizards to him as he got more experience. She believed he would take over as the Queen's Wizard when he turned 25 if not before.

"Now I have a technical question. I've noticed that portkeys rotate, which tends to throw our balance off and make some people sick. What would happen if we had a disk that the inside spun but the outside didn't? We make the inside a portkey, and it carries the outside and passengers with it." Harry asked and watched eyebrows head toward hairlines.

Tonks said, "I suppose you have a model you little shit."

"Nymmie, I'll make you a deal I'll call you Dora if you call me Harry and not little shit. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call you Nymphadora. But yes, I have several models, and they work. That causes me to wonder what the hell the Department of Mysteries does, but sit on their collective ass and take wages."

"Harry, do you like anyone at the Ministry?" Amelia asked dreading the answer.

"Well, I like you, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley but the jury is still out on Pinky here. I'll probably like her since were cousins. The truth is I don't like incompetence, and it seems the Peter Principle is in place at the Ministry. Dora the Peter Principal says you get promoted to your level of incompetence then stay in that job. The problem is that Murphy's Law says that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. I would add 'it will go wrong at the worst possible time.' Of course we're also warned that peace is the time to prepare for war, because war will come when you least expect it. Then there is the fact that a plan is only good until contact with the enemy then its shot to hell. Fudge probably set the wizard world back thirty years or more with the help of Dumbledore and Snape, it may be closer to fifty." Harry replied, his jaw set then he continued.

"I think Murphy was an optimist and yes Hermione love I've read the book. By the end of the summer, Hogwarts including Hogsmeade will be a fortress. There will be several layers of wards beginning at the County Aberdeen borders, and they get increasingly violent as you move in." Harry held his hand up to indicate he wasn't finished. "You may want to keep in mind that I'm two months shy of thirteen, and my first responsibility is to County Aberdeen. We have around 8,000 wizards, and you have over 60,000. Why should I have to bail your asses out of a situation I didn't create? I think you have between one and three years to get your people up to speed to fight successfully. You have experienced people to help train the others. Hermione and I have the knowledge of Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Charlus Potter but no battle experience. That's hard I know, but then so is life."

"I have to concede your point Harry, but I hope you can work with us rather than against us," Amelia replied.

"I have no desire to work against you, but the people of Great Britain must realize that the Boy-Who-Lived died, and the Earl of Sheffield was born. The Duke of Manchester means nothing to the wizard world, so there isn't any reason to mention him. I can't say I'm impressed with Croaker, but he appears to be honest and honorable. What I see from the outside is a man who micro manages so nothing gets done. There is probably a ton of mundane books on management. They boil down to hiring the right people, give the goals and a time line, then turn them loose to get the frigging job done. If they can't do the job or won't, then replace their ass with some who will." Harry said with a smile that said that was what he would do at Hogwarts.

"Alright, I'll get Sirius moved today and talk with the Chief Dementor about returning to their home plane," said Amelia.

"You might ask him, her, or it if they know what a black patronus does. And no, it's not dark magic. A black patronus destroys dementors and sends them to hell. It was developed by Salazar Slytherin to protect Hogwarts. Sal thinks the only good enemy is a dead enemy," Harry said shocking the Aurors again.

Amelia, Kingsley, and Dora left shaking their heads. They passed a long line of people waiting to see Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape, and Umbridge. Harry and the Grangers said goodbye to Ragnok, and Hawkclaw then went back to Hogwarts. After dinner, Harry read the transcripts and threw up several times. He wanted to gut the four of them but decided the dragon shit detail would make them suffer more.

+++OOO+++

**6 June 1993**

At 04:30, Harry, Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Bill Weasley, and eight goblins arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, London the home of Sirius Black. Harry placed his hand on the door and said, "I Harry James Potter, claim the right to enter as the Heir of Sirius Orion Black." They heard the locks grind, and the door opened. They entered the foul smelling, filthy house of Black. The portrait of Walburga began a tirade when Harry said, "Be silent woman, I am the Heir of Black, and demand to be treated as such. If you cannot or will not, I will destroy not only this painting but the house as well."

An old elf appeared and said, "Half blood mongrel not be talking to Kreacher's Mistress…"

"Silence elf, I am your master not this painting. As your master I order you to tell me what you know about Regulus, Voldemort, and a locket Regulus wanted destroyed."

It took over thirty minutes of Kreacher crying and wailing to get the story of what happened.

"Kreacher you did your best but only a curse breaker could destroy that locket. Please bring it to me and the Goblin curse breakers will destroy it at the bank. It takes special people and equipment to destroy that monstrosity. When we leave, you need to bring this house back to its former glory. If you need help, call for Dobby, and he'll bring help. Do not overwork yourself. You have a year before I return unless you need me. You are still authorized access to the Black vault, so there are funds available. This place is far too dark so brighten it up with soft colors. Any items containing dark magic store in one place, and they will be taken care of over Christmas break. Aunt Walburga, Sirius is innocent and Regulus turned against Voldemort as you heard. Regulus and the other Blacks killed by that monster will be avenged that is my promise to you." Harry felt like an idiot talking to painting.

Kreacher brought the Locket, and Bill left with it and four goblins. The locket on Walburga's painting disappeared, and she changed her stature and attitude. She was actually friendly when the group left for Hogwarts. Harry decided there was no need to wait to get the last horcrux.

At Hogwarts, Harry led them to the seventh floor and opened the Room of Requirement. At nearly 06:00 they found the diadem, and Harry asked the room for a portal to the bank. Harry then faded to the suite and found Hermione waiting for him.

"Were you able to get in the House of Black?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we got the locket then came here and got the diadem. Next year you, a couple of friends, and I can go and shift through the junk in the Room of Requirement. We may find some rare books that are useful. I know you don't like making notes in margins, but a lot of people do. Textbooks are a guide and not the only way to do something. Mum's books on charms had notes all over the place, where Filius showed a short cut or a faster way to do a charm. Her potion's book has notes on almost every potion that gives better results than the book. That reminds me there is a basic book that Professor Slughorn recommended that shows different preparation methods and why they are used. It also has a table that shows how ingredients will react when added to a base. Snape recommended it to the Slytherin but not the rest of us." Harry told her while holding her tight against him.

"You know this is stupid to be here doing nothing. We have our summer work done already. Hell except for those taking NEWTs all the rest have to do is get in trouble. I have an idea, let's go see Minerva after breakfast." Harry said with a smile.

With Dan and Emma following them, they went to the Headmistress's Office.

"Professor what is the difference in cost between feeding 250 students for a week and running the train twice?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It costs a lot less to run the train than feed the students Harry you know that." Minerva answered.

"I agree, then why are years one through six stuck here when only the NEWT students have a reason to be. The OWL testing finished Friday. The first four and sixth year students finished the Friday before last. Yet here we sit with nothing to do but find ways to get into trouble and go places, we shouldn't." Harry stated.

"I take your suggesting we send them home early and make two trips with the train," she replied.

"Actually I was thinking that some could floo home, and the elves could pop those that can't. The seventh years are all adults and can apparate or floo home, to the Ministry, or the Leaky Cauldron. The OWL students have no homework for the summer, and the rest of us have had a week to get ours done. The only reason I could see for staying is access to the library. This would free up the Professors to grade papers or do whatever they need rather than be stuck in a classroom with students who are either doing homework or daydreaming." Harry told the Professor that was trying to think of a reasonable counter when he continued. "We could have the end of year feast tonight, and they could leave after it or in the morning. Without the students except those taking their NEWTs, the castle will be quieter and there will be fewer arguments between the seventh years and the lower years. I suggest having the feast at 17:00 and students can leave at 18:30. If we need to, we can run the express tomorrow. Beginning next year we have the feast on the Friday before OWLs start." Harry suggested with a lopsided grin.

"Well you've certainly made a good point and covered any arguments I might have. The only addition I would make is that the students have a choice of leaving the Saturday after the feast or the one after the OWLs." She said with a slight smile.

"That's easy to agree with Ma'am. And it gives those who want it a week's access to the library and Professors with only two classes the first week and one the second. In the mundane world for a fee, I can challenge a final test, and if I pass it, I get credit for the class. Does the same apply in the wizard world? For instance, could I challenge your Transfiguration final for next year and get credit for the class when I pass it?" Harry asked loving the look on Minerva's face.

"Usually that's only done the first two weeks of school, but there is no reason not to do it at other times. Of course, each of us has several questions we select from to make up a final exam. Would you like to try the third year final exam Harry?" Minerva asked knowing Hermione would want to try as well.

"Yes Professor, I would like to take the Transfiguration, Charms, and with the git gone Potions finals for third year. I plan to challenge the third-year Runes and Arithmancy final when we start in the fall." Harry replied and Hermione said she wanted to do the same.

"I guess there is no reason to ask if you've selected your elective yet. I must say Harry I'm pleased you've decided to take your schooling more serious." The Headmistress said.

"Actually Sirius is my godfather. I decided that to keep a brilliant girlfriend, that it wouldn't be in my best interest to be stupid. Being closer to Hermione, she seems to be rubbing off on me. Not that it's a bad thing while Dumbledore may have planned for me to lie down and die for the team, I disagree. That reminds me Snape is still a Death Eater, and his job was to weaken the wizard world by producing fewer potions NEWTs. That of course affects a number of professions, including Aurors, and Healers. When you have time, you may want to stop by Gringotts and listen to what he and Dumbledore are spouting. It actually made me throw up. Fudge and Umbitch are bad but Snape and Dumbledore are worse." Harry stated with a wicked grin, and they left her office not long after.

They stopped in the Great Hall to talk to Neville and the Weasleys. Before they got started, the hall was flooded with owls delivering the Sunday Daily Prophet.

**Is Dumbledore a Dark Lord?**

**Severus Snape Admits Being a Death Eater**

**Fudge and Umbridge Voldemort Supporters**

_By Howard Turnbull_

_This reporter/editor and several international reporters were invited to Gringotts yesterday evening. We were escorted into a room that contained Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Severus Tobias Snape, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and Dolores Jane Umbridge. We listened as each, in turn, confessed to various crimes against Lord Harry James Potter and others. The only conclusion about Dumbledore that a reasonable person can arrive at is that he was a behind the scenes dark lord. Rather than killing, he manipulated people and situations._

_Severus Snape, on the other hand, was a spy for Voldemort and by his own admission still is. In addition, he was tasked to weaken the wizard world of Great Britain by discouraging students to take NEWT level potions. We wondered why the number of Healer and Auror applicants dropped, and that is the answer. If he were not a prisoner of the Goblin Nation, he would be charged as a traitor._

_Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge admits to taking bribes from several Death Eaters knowing they were Death Eaters. The main one was Lucius Malfoy, who was beheaded by the Goblin Nation a week ago. Fudge was not a marked Death Eater but a supporter of Voldemort and planned to turn the Ministry over to him. Fudge admits to having imprisoned six opponents without a trial on bogus charges._

_Dolores Umbridge admits to killing five people to gain the Undersecretary position. She admits to being a Death Eater supporter and wishes to take the mark. She also admitted to taking bribes from Malfoy and others to push her pureblood agenda and her non-human legislation. _

_All the Goblins would say is that the Earl of Sheffield has sentenced the four to life at hard labor. I refuse to speculate on what that means but doubt it will be pleasant._

_See inside for the actual words that the four prisoners are speaking. I suggest you take a trip to the bank and listen to some of the trash they are saying. If you visit the bank, please donate to St. Mungos and our Orphanage while you're there. Lord Potter has agreed to match your donations Knut for Knut._

**Basilisk Slain by Lord Potter on Display at Gringotts**

_By Howard Turnbull_

_In my wildest dreams, I never thought I would see something dead that would cause me to mess my drawers. Well, the Basilisk, named Sally, on display at Gringotts came close to doing that. Sally is over 70 feet long, and has a diameter of 14 feet or so and weighs over two and a half tons. She is coiled to strike and her mouth is open showing her fangs, and where Lord Potter stabbed her with the Sword of Gryffindor. Like most of you, I saw the pictures in the Quibbler. To be honest they are very well done but no picture can give you an idea of what Lord Potter faced._

_Having read what Miss Rita Skeeter wrote, under the previous Editor, I admit I doubted Lord Potter. Well dear readers I was wrong in that doubt. Lord Potter stood against a beast to save his friend's sister, and his school where most grown wizards would have fled in terror. There are pictures available signed by Lord Potter, and you can have one taken with Sally. The pictures are reasonably priced, and the proceeds will be shared by St. Mungos and our Orphanage._

"I take it, you've heard them Harry," Neville stated.

"Partly, read most of the transcripts of the questioning and threw up several times Neville. One of the hardest things I've done so far was not to just gut them on the spot," Harry answered.

"Neville he wasn't the only one that wanted to gut Dumbledore and Snape. I wanted to do the same thing as did every Goblin in the room. Only what is planned for them stayed a lot of hands, a quick death is too good for any of them." Hermione showed her vicious side with her statement and several students that heard her shuddered.

All conversations stopped when Minerva announced she wanted all students, in the Great Hall immediately. It took six minutes to get everyone seated.

"I have sent our elves to your parents or guardian to get permission for you to leave Hogwarts and start your summer a week early. We will have the leaving feast at 17:00 and opening the flooes at 18:30. The elves will return with your parents, or guardians' permission and where you are to floo to. If, for some reason, you cannot floo and elf will take you wherever you're told to go. They will shrink and unshrink your trunk or send them straight home. If you wish to remain until next Friday evening, to use the library to finish your summer homework, that is permitted. But if you stay, you will be doing homework not messing about the castle. We have two students who wish to challenge their next year final exam next week. If any of you wish to do the same thing, let your Head of House know so it can be arranged. Four unused classrooms have been opened for seventh year students to study in so they can have quiet to do that while the common rooms are open for the others." Minerva finished, and a massive cheer erupted.

Harry told Neville, "Nev if you challenge the third-year Herbology final it will give you a free period to study what your weak in."

"True and I can still work with Professor Sprout after dinner." Neville said with a smile.

**Chapter 7 - The Dursleys and Others**

**Monday, 7 June 1993 – Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers entered the almost empty Great Hall for breakfast. Except for the ten seventh year students and Nev, the Gryffindor table was empty. Harry remembered yesterday evening after the feast a student that were flooing left twenty-five at a time with smiles on their faces. The Muggleborns that didn't floo to the Ministry or Leaky Cauldron only totaled 46, most of which were first-year students. Harry knew their Hogwarts letters would probably include homework from the first few chapters of their new books. He thought it appropriate since this was a school after all. He had remained in the room disillusioned so that he could turn the twins' hair bright orange as they entered the floo. He also turned the back of their robes transparent.

That morning he and Hermione finished their Transfiguration exam, they had no trouble turning a teapot into a tortoise. Harry asked McGonagall if she had a particular color in mind for the shell. She sniggered and said any three that didn't clash would be fine. He waved his hand over the teapot and a tortoise with a red and gold shell that was trimmed in silver replaced the teapot. The tortoise weighed at least five pounds. Hermione did the same thing in Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze with shell trimmed in gold. After Minerva looked them over closely she asked them to turn them back to the original teapot, so they did.

Just before they left, Harry transfigured McGonagall a dozen white roses with thorn less stems from matchsticks. After calling Harry a showoff, Hermione transfigured a matchstick into a vase for the roses and added water to it. When Minerva looked closely at the roses, she saw they were not only perfect, but they were everlasting. The vase was silver trimmed in gold and had her initials and crest on it.

In Charms, Flitwick had been warned by Minerva so after the written portion, he took them to the dueling room where he had the cast stingers, disarming charms, and stunners at dummies. He then asked for a shield, any shield and cast cheering charms at them. Hermione's shield sent the charm to the floor, Harry's sent it back at Filius at twice the speed, that Filius had cast it. Filius would admit later that he was glad it was a cheering charm, and that he was small and fast. He told her he felt it pass by his head, and it was more powerful than the original. The Potions test that afternoon was an open-book exam. They had to brew a confounding potion. Professor Burbage was amazed at the speed and quality of their work. That evening at dinner, they said goodbye to the staff and took the Grangers to Gringotts.


	19. 18 Lord Gryffindor-Potter 1

**18 Lord Gryffindor-Potter - 1**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 – Death and a New Beginning

**2 May 1998 just after midnight**

Harry had left his friends, Ron and Hermione, in the Great Hall with the Weasleys crying over Fred's body. He knew what he had to do but that didn't make it any easier. He thought about the last few hours with a slight smile.

**Flashback**

Ron and Hermione had arrived at the Room of Requirement carrying basilisk fangs when Ron made a comment about not asking the elves to fight. Hermione tried to hug him, and he kissed her. A quick knee to his groin and a slap across his face that could be hear a city block away got Ron's attention.

Once Ron could sputter, he added fuel to the flame that was Hermione Granger by stating, "Hermy, I thought you loved me."

"Love you? You must be joking. Call me Hermy again and I'll use the castration charm on you. Just why would you assume I love someone whom I have nothing in common with at all? All you want me for is to do your homework so you can berate me after it's done. No Ronald I don't love you, I tolerate you because of Harry. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't get near you. I like Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, and Bill so I tolerate you and your parents."

"But…"

"Stuff a dirty sock in that black hole you call a mouth, we still have work to do." She stated then walked toward Harry.

**End Flashback**

Harry continued to think back feeling sorry, he had not paid more attention to his feelings toward his best friend Hermione. He turned the resurrection stone over three times in his left hand as he walked toward the Forbidden Forest. His parents, Sirius, and Remus appeared to guide, and protect him from the Dementors hovering over the forest.

"Son, we're very proud of you," his mother said as they walked.

"Why did you never go to Gringott and check out your vaults as well as get an heir test?"

"Dad I knew nothing about doing that."

"You should have been told when our wills were read at age eleven."

"Hagrid took me straight to my vault then shopping saying that was what Dumbledore told him to do."

"Yes, well that old bastard still has a lot to answer for now that he has joined us." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, he hasn't atoned for his many sins, so he hasn't really joined us yet."

"Mooney that is true but we have an eternity to wait and plan on how to make him miserable."

"Harry, remember son, we love you and always will. It's too bad you never recognized your soul mate. I can't believe that as long as you've known her you two didn't get together."

"Lilly it was probably the Dursleys influence on him. They will answer to me for that."

"Prongs, you will have help from me and Mooney with that small task."

The four avatars stopped and hugged Harry when they saw the light from a campfire not far ahead of them. Harry dropped the stone and they disappeared. He covered the stone after pressing it in the earth hoping it would never be found. He slipped his Cloak of Invisibility and his wand inside of his shirt. He listened to Tom Riddle spouting about being sure Harry would show up to save his friends and not having the guts to do so.

"You're wrong Tom Riddle. I'm not a coward like you, and I wasn't defeated by a 15 month-old baby you were afraid may grow up to destroy you. Well, you bastard half-blooded snake looking freak I'm here. And Tommy boy, thanks to your buddy Lucy Malfoy your diary no longer exists, and the ring is gone also. That is what makes you weaker than you thought you should be."

"Lucius?"

"Master I didn't know. I was trying to destroy mudbloods as I thought you wanted."

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you weren't successful in that either were you? Tom with help like him and the crazy bitch on your arm how successful do you think you'll be? I'm sure you'll mess with one too many muggles, and they'll kill your snake ass with a sniper's bullet from long distance. I thought about doing that myself a time or two but didn't think the one sickle was worth the result."

"Lucius."

"Yes Master."

"Avada Kedavra." Tom Riddle shouted then turned his wand on Harry and did the same.

Harry woke up on a cold stone floor in a haze. He looked down and found he was nude. He wished he had a pair of jeans, shirt, socks, and shoes that fit him. He watched as clothes appeared that included black jeans, a gold belt, a scarlet shirt, scarlet socks, and black shoes with white boxers and t-shirt. Harry dressed and looked around wondering where he was. He saw two people walking toward him. One was a tall, slim, man with black hair much like his. The other was a medium height slim woman with curves where they should be and long blonde hair.

"Hello young heir I am Godric Gryffindor your great whatever grandfather. The lovely lady is my wife Helga Hufflepuff your grandmother many times removed."

"That's why your sword came to me."

"Yes young Harry it is. I'm surprised you didn't keep it. You should have it would have protected you and made your life somewhat easier."

"Where am I sir? Am I dead or what?"

"Actually you are between life and death Harry. It has many names but none of them are correct, so we call it what it is. Now you have a choice to make. You can go on and meet your parents and others that have passed on. Or you can go back after receiving training on magic and mundane subjects. The first way is quite easy while the second is much work to prepare you like you should have been the first time. Being prepared will not guarantee you defeat Tom Riddle, but it insures you will have a better chance. It also may allow you to save some of those who died in the current battle."

"Will I remember what I'm taught?"

"Of course why else would you go back?" Helga answered.

"What will I learn?"

"Mind magic, wandless and wordless casting, Transfiguration, Charms, dueling, combat, including non-magical, use of Parseltongue spells, Runes, Arithmancy, Law, including bonds, History, and Potions. You'll also learn how to increase your physical strength, reflexes, and magical core. You'll have an elf named Missy to care for you and see you eat correctly. You'll learn how to detect traces, wards, and potions, as well as how to defeat or install them. Missy will help you in your studies in both mundane and magic as well as transport you where you want or need to go."

"Sir…"

"Grandfather or Godric will do Harry."

"Granddad that will take years to learn, I'm not the best of students you know."

"Harry, that's because that bastard Dursley beat it out of you. This is a similar but different life. Call me Grandma or Helga please."

"Yes grandma I will."

"Good, as for taking years that's not quite true. Do you remember sneaking in and watching Star Trek?"

"Yes"

"We use something similar to Mr. Spock's mind meld to transfer knowledge on all the subjects, including several languages that Godric forgot to mention. You only have to concentrate on the physical things and practice the spells and such. Add to that where we train time stands still for as long as we wish it so."

"So I go back remembering everything from my previous life plus what I'm taught?"

"Yes, why else go back?"

"What about Hermione? Will she remember anything granddad?"

"That depends on you, Harry. She will be mildly attracted to you. However, if you take no action that will fade like it did last time, and you'll be like a brother to her. If you do what you should have, she will learn all you know and reach ninety percent of your power. The two of you have the potential to become more powerful than Myrddin and Morgana my ancestors and yours as well.

"As much as I want to be with my parents, Sirius, and Remus, I want to go back even more. I accept the training and all that comes with it."

"Good decision from a true Gryffindor," Godric and Helga chorused.

They appeared in the entryway of a large Manor House.

"Harry this is Potter Manor or Potter House. We're on the Isle of Wight but this part of the island does not appear on any map and cannot be seen by others. First we'll show you around the isle then tonight we'll give you a potion that will take care of your physical problems. When you wake in the morning, you will be healthy and slightly taller than the average 18 year-old. When you go back, you will change to reflect the body type for your age. Medical scans will show you normal for your age with magic strength just slightly above average. This will be a false reading so you don't have to explain things no one else needs to know."

After breakfast and meeting Missy, Godric and Helga showed Harry the large manor and around the island. The Manor had 22 bedroom suites excluding the master suite. Each suite had a large bedroom, walk-in closet, full bath with shower and tub, as well as an enclosed loo. They included a sitting area with a corner to study that included as desk and bookcases. The first floor held both informal and formal sitting and dining rooms, library, and the masters office and den. Outside was a swimming pool, Quidditch Pitch, exercise room, and running trail that measured two miles. These areas were weather proofed and maintained a temperature of 82 degrees, with a 65 percent relative humidity. The swimming pool was adjacent to the informal sitting room and was 40 feet from the door that led to the patio. The depth of the pool was variable between 3 and 12 feet in three sections. It was a full sized Olympic pool with three diving boards at one end.

On what would have been 4 May 1998 Harry's training began. He was now 6' 2" tall and weighed 192 lbs. He began his morning with stretching followed by a moderate paced run of two miles. After the run, he stretched again then was put through an aerobic workout for 30 minutes. After a shower and a healthy breakfast, Harry was taken to a ritual room in the basement. First Godric, then Helga, placed their hands on his cheeks then put their foreheads to his. What was less than a minute outside of Harry's mind seemed several hours inside Harry had their knowledge passed to him. He now knew how to perform Occlumency but still needed to do it himself, so he was sent to the master bedroom to order his mind and build shields and traps. What would have been five real time years later the threesome left the Isle of Wight. The youngest Master Grand Mage in history was about to go back in time one week before his tenth birthday accompanied by his grandparents named Charlus and Helga Potter.

The threesome arrived at #7 Welford Way, Guildford, England. Harry recognized immediately that the house was next door to Hermione's at the end of a cul-de-sac. They pulled up behind a large moving van in a 1990 Mercedes 300SE four door sedan.

"Grandpa, I'm not even going to ask how you arranged this, but I do appreciate it. What about the Dursleys and Dumbledore?"

"The Dursleys have no memory of you and according to the Hall of Records in the Ministry, we are your legal guardians as magical blood relatives. If Dumbledore wants to live much longer, he will keep his long, crooked, nose out of the business of his betters. Now grandson, go meet our new neighbors."

Hermione watched as the car pulled up following the moving van. She saw an older couple get out of the car, followed by a young boy. She was sitting in her back garden reading and saw the boy walk toward her.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi yourself, I'm Hermione Granger are you going to live next door or are you just visiting?"

"I'll be living here with my grandparents. Granddad retired and decided to move closer to London. He didn't want to live in the city but wanted less than a three hour drive from the Isle of Wight."

"Welcome to the neighborhood Harry, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, whatever you're having, will be fine with me."

Over glasses of cold orange juice, Harry asked her about her parents.

"They're dentists Harry. They met in their first class, and Mum says she fell in love with Dad almost immediately. However, it took him almost a year to ask her for a date. Mum says boys are sometimes slow when it comes to girls no matter how smart they are otherwise."

"Grandma says the same thing about grandpa. Grandpa owned an investment house on the Isle and now wants to relax and do some traveling. We kept our place on the Isle as a home base of sorts, and because it has been in the family for centuries. They were going to wait until after my birthday to move up here but since I had no friends on the Isle, I talked them into moving early. I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle on Mum's side, but they didn't like me. It took eight almost nine years for Grandpa Charlus, and Grandma Helga to find me. The Dursleys gave me up without a fight and made some rude comments about me."

"That's awful Harry. I can't believe how horrible some people are. I'll warn you now. I don't have any friends because I like to study and learn everything I can. I had to learn martial arts to protect myself from bullies and have a brown belt in karate now."

"My cousin is a bully and constantly tried to beat me up but strange things kept happening to him. Then he would go crying to my uncle, and I'd get punished for defending myself. I know now what was happening because my grandparents told me."

"What kind of strange things Harry?"

"Well once he had me cornered, and as he swung at me, he ended up bouncing off the wall 10 feet behind him. Another time he and his friends tried to run me down, and I ended up on the roof of the school no knowing how I got there. Then once our teacher blamed me for what Dudley did and her hair turned light blue. She thought I did it but couldn't prove it, but she left me alone after that. Has anything strange happened to you?"

"Yes and more than once starting when I was small. The first thing I remember was Mum taking a book from me saying I was too young to read it. After she left me in bed, I wished for the book, and it appeared in my hand. That happened several times until she gave up and let me finish the book. Can you tell me what happened and why?"

"I could, but Hermione I doubt if you would believe it. However, if you have a basement I could show you and then explain it better."

"We do have a basement, how long will it take to show me? Mum and Dad will be home in about two hours."

"It shouldn't take more than a half hour at most."

Hermione led him to the basement, part of which was a recreation room. Harry levitated a coffee table then called a book to him.

"Hermione, I'm a wizard and so is Grandpa. Grandma is a witch, and they have taught me some basic things. The levitation charm is called Wingardium Leviosa, and the calling charm is Accio. Now close your eyes then picture the magazine. Once that is done, picture it rising above the coffee table while thinking Wingardium Leviosa. You'll feel a slight tingling behind your heart and in your fingers at first. Now Hermione this takes practice so it may not work the first time, unless you truly want it to happen. Try to remember how much you wanted the book your mother took from you. The truth is you don't need to say or think the words, but they do help in the beginning if you don't have a strong desire."

It was the fifth try by Hermione before the book rose above the table and Harry told her to open her eyes and will the magazine into her hand. When the book came to her, she threw her arms around Harry and tried to kiss his cheek. However, Harry turned to face her, and their lips met.

**Hermione's perspective**

_I seem to know Harry, and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'm not sure I believe what I did was magic, but I'll try what he said anyway._

After four tries, she almost decided to give up.

_Hermione Granger you don't give up so easy, now remember what he said about the feeling you had when you wanted the book that Mum took from you._

Hermione concentrated on the magazine floating up then coming to her hand. She felt a tingling behind her heart and in her fingers of both hands. She concentrated the feeling to her right hand and thought the words Wingardium Leviosa and then Accio. She opened her eyes, as the magazine seemed to leap into her hand. _I did it. I am a witch and that explains a lot of things that have happened around me. My magic has been protecting me by me doing things from my subconscious._

She flung her arms around Harry and meant to kiss him on his cheek, but he turned and their lips met. As memories of a past life came rushing in to her conscious mind her knees buckled. Harry held on tight, so she wouldn't fall. However, what was more important at the time was Harry was returning her kiss. It wasn't passionate but it wasn't chaste like you may give a friend either.

"Hermione what do you remember?"

"I remember everything you git. What bloody hell are we doing in these bodies and in this time?"

"Well my dear lady, that is a long story, and your parents are due back from work soon. We need to get them told that you're a witch, and you need training that Godric, and Helga can give you. We need to go to the Isle for them to train you, and before you say anything time stands still there so, unless you want them to know you don't need to ask your parents' permission to go."

"Harry, do you feel complete like I do?"

"Yes, it's a part of the bond. We're soul bonded Hermione and I was too damn dumb to recognize it in our previous life. Once you get up to speed, we'll be able to talk without speaking."

"Harry I'm not sure I want you in my head."

"I won't be, unless you ask, and you can't enter mine unless I give you permission. I'll warn you now the first time Snivellius tries Legilimency on me, he'll damn sure wish he hadn't. Rule one in battle is no quarter asked and no quarter is given. I'll do the same thing to Bumbledore, that old man is in for a rude awakening. If what I suspect is true between us, we own Hogwarts. One thing I do know is that I killed Tom Riddle's original body and by right of conquest and magic, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. I'm also the blood heir of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. In her case, the magical heir must be a witch. What that means is that I can control some but not all of the wards at Hogwarts. However, I do own three-fourths of the school and can throw out both Dumbledore and the Board of Directors. Hogwarts and the surrounding 120 square miles make up the Duchy of Hogsmeade, and I am its Duke. This is sovereign land Hermione answerable only to me since Godric owned it before Hogwarts was built. That being said, it would be foolish not to get along with the British crown and Royal Family."

"Harry we need to return to the back garden before Mum, and Dad came home. They don't like people they don't know in the house."

"I don't blame them. That's a good policy."

When Dan and Emma Granger returned from work, they saw Hermione setting with a strange boy on a blanket in the back garden. What caught their attention was their daughter was laughing and seemed to be having fun with something other than a book. They were curious as to who this boy was. As Dan and Emma approached, they watched the young boy stand and help their daughter up. They each thought, _well at least he has manners._

"Mum, Dad, meet Harry Potter. He and his grandparents are moving into the old Wilson place next door."

Harry bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger perhaps we'll be settled by the weekend and can invite you to a barbeque on Saturday."

Dan Granger stuck his hand out and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, I must say you manners are a welcome surprise."

"Thank you Sir, manners are important and grandfather says its best to learn them early in life."

"I agree whole heartedly Harry, but please call me Dan rather than sir or Mr. Granger both make me feel old."

Emma reached out to shake hands with Harry, but he took it and brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

"My word Harry I've only seen Royals do that. Normally, it's a handshake or a nod. Please call me Emma. Like Dan, Ma'am or Mrs. Granger makes me feel old as well."

"Harry, will you be going to school with Hermione?"

"I'm not sure Si… Dan. I've been home schooled and will probably test out of secondary level in December. Next year I'll go to a private school in Scotland that my ancestors attended including both of my parents. Between those two times, I'll be tutored by private tutors in grandpa's business that I'll take over when I reach my majority."

"Is this planned for you by your grandparents or is it what you want Harry?"

"Emma, it's what I want as well as what they want so we're all pleased. Within reason, I'm allowed to make decisions for myself on some things, if I can justify them. I've learned that if I'm wrong about something and learn from it. I avoid that situation in the future."

"My American friends call that the school of hard knocks, Harry. Would you mind asking your grandparents if they have time to meet us?"

"I'll be back shortly." Harry said as he went to his new home.

Harry returned within fifteen minutes with a couple that looked to be in their early 60's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione this is my grandparents, Charlus and Helga Potter."

Dan and Emma discovered where Harry's manners came from immediately and asked they be called by their first names. As a group, they decided to go to a restaurant to eat this evening. Harry mentioned having a barbeque this coming Saturday and he was accused of wanting an early birthday party. He blushed and lowered his mumbling, saying he had been caught. After teasing, Harry the adults agreed the barbeque was a good idea.

"Charlus, Harry says he plans on testing out of Secondary school in December. Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"Dan the boy reads about 10,000 words per minute and has a photographic memory. He pushed Helga and I too agree, saying he needs to do more practical things, since books are merely someone else's opinion on how things are. If you have a better argument, please feel free to convince him to be a child and not a prodigy."

"Hermione is almost as bad reading at 8,000 words per minute with almost total recall. Harry what argument do you have for pushing so hard?" Dan asked.

"Sir, I only study three hours in the morning and three in the afternoon. I get up early and run, then work out doing cardio and light weights. It takes a strong body to house a strong mind, but I'm not interested in bulking up, so I strive for flexibility with a balance of strength. I have plenty of time to do what I want and once I complete school I can continue to learn on my own without a structured program. The sooner that's done the sooner I can face my profession."

"I must say that was unexpected and carefully thought out reasoning. What do you think pumpkin?"

"Daaaad! Thanks, you just gave Harry something to tease me about. But, I think Harry's right, and there are several precedents for doing it. I agree some kids are either pushed or are driven to the point they burn out. I think that's why Harry limits his study time and its two hours per day less than mine. My classes are boring because I'm over a year ahead in all subjects. We all know I can't just sit around and wait for others to catch up. The older kids won't talk to me because I'm too young, and the younger ones think I'm a bookworm know-it-all and want nothing to do with me either."

"Hermione no one knows it all, and it's foolish for some to think like that. Knowledge is power, and the more you know the better off you are. If you temper that with kindness and simple explanations then people who don't like you, fail to realize their own shortcomings. Ignorance is not knowing. Stupidity is a lack of intelligence, reason, or understanding. Ignorance can often be cured by information. However, stupidity is not that easy to cure. Unfortunately, many people have a combination of both, which usually leads them to government service. In fact, based on history, I'm not sure it isn't a requirement."

"Soapbox, Harry you may climb down from it now."

"Yes, grandma, I apologized for my rant."

"Harry, I for one agree with you on what you said."

"Thank you Dan, I appreciate that."

"Hermione what are you thinking about?"

"Mum, I think Harry just clued me in on one problem I have. I tend to lecture rather than explain things."

"Not good, Hermione, if people want lectured, they go to lectures or upper level classes. If they want an answer more often than not, a simple explanation is called for, if they want more they will ask. That approach lets them at least the feel of being in control of what they learn."

"Thanks Harry that's a valid point I too often forget."

"You're welcome Hermione. Now I have a question, what do you do to relax? Please keep in mind that books don't count as relaxation, unless they are novels, poetry, or plays."

"Well Mr. Potter I happen to like classical music while I read Shakespeare for pleasure. I also like Television and some movies, including science fiction."

"Wise you are little one."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yoda you are not."

That caused everyone at the table to laugh, and was a fine way to end the night.

Later in the Grangers' master bedroom Emma said, "Dan, I just figured out where I've seen Charlus Potter before, he just retired from his investment firm. If I remember right he is also the Duke of Hogsmeade and related to Her Majesty."

"Emma surely he wouldn't be living here if that were true."

"He may if he is training Harry to take his place and wants a well grounded young man who can relate to the upper middle class."

"I suppose that is true. One thing I do know is that Hermione likes Harry. I've never seen her smile, giggle, and laugh so much since before she started school. I'm not sure he noticed her glancing at him all evening."

"Dan, I'm not surprised. Boys usually don't pay attention to girls at that age. You do know she had another bout with accidental magic didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw her stop the plate from hitting the floor the night before last. She'll be getting her Hogwarts letter on her next birthday. Oh shit!"

"Language, Daniel Granger."

"Emma, what private school is in Scotland near Hogsmeade?"

"Shit! Hogwarts of course, Dan it makes sense now. Harry Potter is a wizard and the boy who lived. If that's true, then there is a high probability we have the Gryffindor heir living next door to us. They want him to associate with all kinds of people before the likes of Malfoy influence him."

"Now dear girl how do we bring up the fact that our little girl is a witch to the Potters?"

"If they are who we think they are, they will bring the subject up to us, I'm sure. If they aren't, it's best to keep it a secret and follow their lead."

**Harry's House **

"Granddad, Hermione remembers everything now so we need to start her training as soon as possible. She'll get her letter in September and start school with me, how do we bring this up to her parents?"

"Harry that's not a problem they are well aware Hermione is a witch even though they're not magical. Both have wizards in their background, Emma is descended from Rowena and Dan from a branch of Salazar. I think a trip to the island tomorrow morning with Hermione then meet her parents for dinner here is in order."

"Next weekend I think a trip to Gringotts is in order for heir tests and early emancipation. Then Knockturn alley for custom wands if there is no mach in any of your vaults or hers. Of course our reasoning is you taking the mantle of Head of House on your eleventh birthday."

"Helga is right Harry. Now should we negotiate a betrothal or marriage contract with the Grangers and put the others to rest? It will be much easier on you if you let me take care of that Harry. If you refuse the contracts with those who will be your classmates, you have an unnecessary problem. If I do it they can say nothing."

"Godric there is already a contract between the House of Ravenclaw and the House of Gryffindor that requires two magicals regardless of blood status. That's one you wrote yourself."

"You are correct my dear, but we will need to re-read it to be sure."

"Godric Gryffindor are you senile, I did that while you and Harry were flying dragons last year in Isle time."

"Call me senile, when did you tell me you re-read it?"

"Oh! Well if I hadn't have had to patch you up because you woke that baby dragon up I may have remembered. Even Myrddin wasn't foolish enough to wake a sleeping dragon, no matter what age it was."

"Harry a lesson, when your beloved wins always get in the last two words. Yes dear. Of course it's wise to get those in if she loses as well."

Helga smacked Godric's shoulder and told Harry it was time for bed since tomorrow would be a long day.

**25 July 1990 Morning**

Once Harry saw the Grangers were up, he told Godric and Helga, they walked to the Granger's house, and Hermione let them in.

"Dan, Emma, good morning, if you have time we need to talk."

"Charlus, is this about Hermione?"

"Yes Dan, the short version is Hermione is a witch, but somehow I suspect you and Emma know that already."

"Dad, before you go further, I already know about that and a lot more. When is your first appointment?"

"Not until 1000 hours Hermione."

"Harry, please tell them all of it, Mum you best sit down for this."

"Dan, Emma, on 2 May 1998 I… like the fool I was I didn't recognize I loved Hermione until just before I died. In the Hall of Records at the Ministry for Magic, a book of soul bonds has our names listed in it. Yesterday when I kissed her, we became legally married. However, that book has limited access so unless we release it no one needs to know about this."

"Harry is correct on all parts of what he said. However, there is more to it, we suspect Emma is descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. If that is true, the two of them own and control all facets of Hogwarts. Harry owns the school outright but doesn't completely control the wards that protect it. While he is Helga's blood heir, he is not a witch, so he is not her magical heir. Since they're married her magical heir is now Hermione."

"So if she is Rowena Ravenclaw's heir between them, they control the wards as well as the physical school Charlus? I suppose that the reason Emma's uncle had no real standing at Hogwarts is that the Ravenclaw heir must be a witch."

"Yes, Dan both statements are true. What we suggest is that you go to Gringotts with us, and we take Hermione over magical guardianship of Hermione. You can allow an heir test to be made by the bank. We'll arrange for wards on your house by the goblins then tonight after dark we'll add to them. After the bank, if it's alright with you, we'll take the children to the Isle for training. We will be back early, before lunch, in fact. When Hermione returns, she will be a Master Grand Mage just slightly less powerful than Harry."

"Dan, Emma, I know Godric has put a lot of information out there in a short time, but it's for their protection, we need to start early. Harry and Hermione can weaken Voldemort early and save a lot of lives this time, possibly including yours, since we don't know what happened after Harry was killed." Helga told the Grangers.

"Godric?"

"He's Godric Gryffindor and I'm Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor, and we only have fifteen months before we must return. We want you two to take over as Harry's mundane guardians after emancipation. We hope that we can get his godfather free before we have to go back. That will help keep them isolated from Dumbledore and others. We would rather neither of the young ones reveal their true power until it's necessary. By then we hope to have many allies, including the Queen. We want to keep Merlin and Morgana out of this, if at all possible. There will be a lot less bloodshed if we do. If Morgana gets started the Wizengamot will lose two-thirds or more of its members, and Merlin will decimate the Ministry of Magic. Those are their words not ours."

"Helga is right but what she hasn't said is that combined Hermione and Harry make Merlin, and Morgana look like first year students at Hogwarts. Yes, I know that's hard to believe. Grandson your glamour charm please."

Harry did as he was asked and a 22 year old wizard stood in the Grangers' kitchen in full battle dress, including sword and staff.

"He's controlling his aura to keep your house and our's intact. Only a few mundane weapons might kill him but the Killing Curse cannot if Hermione or my sword covers his back. From the front, he can reflect it back to whoever sent it. If he chooses to, he can even split it and take out seven wizards with one curse. The beauty is he doesn't have to cast it, so by law and wand examination he is innocent. This is only one of many things Hermione will learn today. Well, today your time the next four years in her time. She'll be the same age as Harry when she returns but her glamour charms will show her current age."

"Godric if I remember correctly glamours can be detected by Goblins and even some wizards."

"New glamours yes Hermione that is true. However, the old forgotten ones taught by Merlin, and us, cannot be detected by any methods except perhaps a true seer."

"Luna, her mother dies this year, and the trauma causes her insight to happen early."

"Slow down Hermione, it's taken care of by some new protective wards that the Lovegoods don't know about. Luna said it was a spell gone wrong, but the real cause was a potion exploding when the spell bounced off a mirror and hit the cauldron. The potion is more important than the spell because it's a cure for Lycanthropy that will be lost as well as Mrs. Lovegood's notes."

"Harry that means Remus can be cured, that alone changes the time line,"

"My dear wife, we did that yesterday, to some extent. May I drop back into my glamour charm now, are you finished ogling my body pumpkin?"

"Harry James Potter you're a git, and Dad's in as much trouble as you are right now. However, I do like the way you filled out. I suspect this is what you are supposed to look like in 12 years."

"Yes dear."

"Emma he learns fast."

"Daniel Granger don't start or you'll have both Granger women on your case."

"Yes dear."

"Dan some things never change. Merlin says the same thing to Morgana when she gets started, and I heard him say Arthur says the same to Guinevere."

"Emma it's the only way they can get the last word in. For some pitiful reason, it makes them think they won something."

"Helga they won their pride back because they know, deep down, women are always right. God may have made Adam first as a rough draft, but Eve was the perfection of that draft."

Dan, Godric, and Harry kept quiet and simply shook their heads as the ladies giggled. To the Grangers surprise, Charlus pulled out a cell phone and called for a limo to take them to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road.

"It's a magical company so it won't take that long, and they'll have you back here in time for you two to go to work like normal. From the Diagon Alley, we can fade to the Isle, then to our home from there. Dan you and Emma can come to our place for dinner and meet Missy. If you two don't mind, she can clean here and do our place as well. She is complaining she doesn't have enough work, since we left the isle. She gets her magic from us and the more she works the stronger she gets. Missy is young but highly trained including potions, and healing arts. You'll find her unusual in that she is highly opinionated and doesn't hesitate to voice her opinion or displeasure if Harry or I mess up. She has no expenses, so she saves her wages to buy presents and help elves who are less fortunate than herself."

The young elf appeared next to Charlus and said. "Lord Gryffindor does not need to be speaking poorly of Missy and be slouching in a chair when a guest in the neighbor's house."

She then smacked Harry on the back of his head stating, "Does young Lord need another lesson in manners and how to set at a table?"

"No Missy, thank you anyway, but I could use some pepper up if you have some with you."

"No, pepper up for foolish one who works far too long practicing what comes natural now. I have told you and told you no more than 30 minutes pushing power at maximum. Now suffer or you brew the potion yourself Harry."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Missy will not change where your papers are on your desk. But I will clean your house and wash clothes. Tonight we will have prime rib with lobster, and all but Harry may have strawberry cheesecake for desert."

"Yes Missy, but I may buy me a male elf that understands me better."

"Foolish boy, only Lady Hermione understands you better than me maybe. You bring that foolish Dobby into my house, and I'll beat both of your bottoms so neither sits for a week."

"Now Missy, Dobby is my friend and a good elf. He saved our lives in the last time line."

"Only because of your foolishness and what did that get you that you couldn't have found out another way? If he was so great, why did you not tell him to get the cup for you? He could have gone straight to the vault and returned with it if he was your friend."

Harry's aura flashed then settled back down. "I never thought to ask about it, besides, I didn't think he could betray the Malfoys, Missy."

"That may be but he didn't work for LeStrange and didn't like them either. Perhaps if you really got to know him he would have told you more. He could have brought you food and things you need and decreased your hunting time."

Missy turned on Hermione and said, "This is partly your fault as well Hermione. Harry knew you didn't want him to bond with Dobby, so he didn't know Dobby bonded with him and never told Harry that. Yes, Dobby could have bonded with Hogwarts instead, but he didn't trust Dumbledore. I hope you know more about elves and our needs when you return from the isle. In fact, I will guarantee that will happen. Your ideas on treatment of elves I cannot disagree with, but free elves die in a horrible slow way. Elves need their employer's magic to survive and grow. We need to work to get stronger, especially while we are young."

**Gringotts **

Missy disappeared as the limo arrived. During the trip Dan asked, "Is Missy always like that?"

"No, but she's angry at Harry for over extending himself again. She knows better than to enter the training room when he's working on magic, so all she can do is watch and take care of him if he passes out. The last time he did that, she showed him just how powerful and elf can be."

"I had two broken bones in my left arm and at least four cracked ribs if I remember correctly. Then I had to wait while she brewed potions that had been ready in the cabinet. After I was healed, she took a paddle to my rear, and I had to stand to eat dinner and breakfast the next morning. Hermione wait until she teaches you manners and protocol. I swear she has eyes in the back of her head and can place a stinger where it hurt the offending item from thirty paces. She can out Snape even Snivellus himself, and be pure evil when she wants to. Dumbledore is a wimp compared to her once she gets started. But I love her like a sister, and she knows that and uses it against me when I mess up. She lets me know I'm not ten and shouldn't act like it in private. Good going Ralph, we're here already."

They went through the Leaky Cauldron then to Gringotts where Charlus asked to see Ragnok in Gobbledegook surprising the teller. A guard showed them to a plush office to meet the Director of Gringotts and leader of the Goblin nation.

[Greetings old friend, you are looking well.]

[Godric, you old warhorse you look well yourself. Helga you are as lovely as ever, how may I serve you this fine day?]

"Ragnok, I would like to introduce Harry Potter, Dan, Emma, and Hermione Granger. We would like heir tests on the young ones and establish accounts for the Grangers."

Harry bowed to Ragnok, and the others followed his lead. Ragnok explained the procedure but waved off the cost surprising Harry and Hermione.

"Do you want complete family trees or only those who hold titles and vaults?"

"Please do both and send the complete trees to the Isle later and there is no rush on that," Godric replied.

Ragnok had the young ones place a single drop of blood on to parchments each. When that was done, the parchments disappeared. He called for his assistant and set up a vault for the Grangers.

"Ragnok please start the vault with ₲10,000 from my vault as a small wedding present to Hermione. The children and the Grangers will need bank cards and never ending wallets as well." Helga said.

Dan started to protest but Harry shook his head so Dan said nothing.

"Do you want Lady Hermione tied to the new vault or Harry's?"

"Harry's since she is his wife after all."

Ragnok's assistant keyed the cards, and wallets to their new owners with a single drop of blood. He explained no one else could use them, and they would return to the owner if lost or stolen. The old Goblin bowed and left Ragnok's office. A short time later two parchments appeared on Ragnok's desk as he and Godric were discussing former battles with Harry. Meanwhile Helga was explaining to the Grangers the advantage of the cards and wallets and that the ₲10,000 was equal to ₤100,000. She told them by holding the wallet and thinking of the amount they wanted and the currency it would appear in the wallet.

"Are you ready to hear about who you descended from?" Ragnok asked Harry and Hermione.

Both told him they were, so he read Harry's first.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir by blood:**_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, Duke and Duchess of Hogsmeade, deceased 1981_

_Ancestors with titles and vaults at Gringotts on father's side;_

_Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lady Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor, Duke and Duchess of Hogsmeade deceased 1092_

_Lord Myrddin Emrys, Lady Morgana LeFey-Emrys, Duke and Duchess of Hogsmeade advisors to Arthur._

_Ancestors with titles and vaults at Gringotts on mother's side;_

_Circe – no vault_

_Henry Percy_

_**Heir by Magic or Conquest**_

_Lord Salazar Slytherin, defeated Tom Riddle 31 October 1981_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black, Godfather by blood 2 August 1980_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle by conquest 31 October 1981_

_**Vaults**_

_687 School supplies and other expenses ₲50,000 and topped off each year on 1 January. Current balance ₲50,000._

_11 Potter family vault, balance ₲53,389,832 in cash, ₲186,879,432 in stocks and bonds, ₲53,267,530 in real estate or other properties. Vault contains personal items with undetermined value._

_2 Gryffindor family vault, ₲176,923,000 in cash, Vault contains personal items with undetermined value._

_1 Emrys contents sealed and unknown._

_5 Slytherin Family vault ₲162,769,497 in cash plus personal items with undetermined value._

_23 Black Family vault, ₲87,172,639 in cash plus personal items with undetermined value. Controls the Lestrange vault due to the survivors being in Azkaban._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle no vault number but has access to all Death Eaters vaults. These rights pass to Harry James Potter._

_Other vault is offshore and has a value of less than ₲250,000._

_**Hermione Jean Granger **_

_**Heir by blood:**_

_Parents: Daniel Robert Granger, Emma Jean Stacy-Granger_

_Ancestors with titles and vaults at Gringotts on father's side;_

_Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Countess of Hogsmeade _

_Ancestors with titles and vaults at Gringotts on mother's side;_

_Lord Nicholas Flamel, Lady Perenelle Roberts-Flamel Count and Countess of Provence_

_Christina of Sweden_

_**Heir by Magic:**_

_Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor _

_Circe – no vault_

_**Vaults**_

_3 Hufflepuff Family vault ₲122,687,322 in cash, Vault contains personal items with undetermined value._

_4 Ravenclaw Family vault ₲119,773,342 in cash, Vault contains personal items with undetermined value._

_10 Flamel Family vault ₲108,236,114 in cash, Vault contains personal items with undetermined value._

"The full family trees should arrive at the Isle of Wight in approximately ten days Lord Gryffindor." Ragnok stated.

"If I may say so, the amounts you just gave us are ludicrous bordering on obscene." Dan replied.

"Mr. Granger, it may seem that way to you. However, money is merely a measure of wealth and power how that is used is what counts. There is no way to spend one-tenth of one percent of it in a life time, but it can be put to good use making appropriate changes in the wizard world and mundane as well. Do you expect your daughter to begin flaunting her new wealth and power?" Godric replied.

"No Charlus I don't, but it just doesn't seem right for one or two people to control so much and have the ability to destroy economies."

"Do you think the same of Queen Elizabeth, Bill Gates, Paul Allen, Steve Jobs, and others in that situation? I'm sure if you are well read then you know how much these people give to charities to help the less fortunate. Furthermore, look at how many people they employ and pay good wages far above what is normal. Yes Harry and Hermione have much power and many properties they have access to, but what has really changed?"

"Helga it's just that this is so overwhelming to be hit with all of this at once," Emma said.

"I'm sure it is Emma, but when you come to dinner this evening you'll understand that they can handle this and will know how to use it."

"Excuse me Ragnok I have a few questions."

"Yes Lord Potter I'm sure you do."

"If I understand what I was told, I control the Black, LeStrange, and Riddle vaults. Through the riddle vault, I have access to all Death Eater vaults as well."

"That is true, including Lord Black's and the LeStrange properties which are unoccupied."

"Kreacher!"

The old elf appeared with a crack and Harry silenced him before he could speak.

"Kreacher, do you understand that in the absence of Sirius, I control the Black family. Nod your head for yes or shake it for no."

Kreacher nodded his head.

"Go to Grimmauld Place and bring me the locket Regulus wanted destroyed so we may do that. Kreacher it is not in your power to destroy the locket. It is protected by dark magic that Voldemort placed on it. This is not your fault, and I know you did your best. I would like Mrs. Black's painting removed from the entry and placed in Master Regulus' bedroom in a place of honor. Then I want Grimmauld Place cleaned and brought to its former glory. If you need help with that you have but to ask, and it will be provided." Harry told the elf the removed the silencing charm he had placed on him.

Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Harry continued, "Ragnok, there is a cup in the LeStrange vault that belongs to Helga but is a horcrux created by Voldemort. Could you have it sealed and brought to us please?"

"Of course Lord Potter."

"Dan, Emma, if you have no questions perhaps you should go to work assuming you don't want to take the day off." Godric said with a smile.

"Can we call the office from the bank?"

"Here use my cell phone yours may not work around so much magic."

Dan called the office and found his 1000 hours appointment had canceled. He told his receptionist to refer any emergencies to his friend and he and Emma would not be in until next Monday due to a family issue. He had to tell her it was nothing bad, just something that would take a few days to work out.

Kreacher returned with Salazar's locket, and Harry gave him a replacement saying he was sure Regulus wanted him to have it. He then told Kreacher when he finished the house to go to the Isle of Wight where he would find others to be with and plenty of work to do.

Godric sealed the locket as a Goblin brought Helga's cup and gave it to her. Ragnok called for an assistant named Griphook to escort the six wizards to the lower vaults.

Chapter 2a – Vaults and the Isle of Wight Revisited

**Lowest level at Gringotts.**

**Emrys Vault**

"Harry before we enter the other place your right hand in the depression on the door of vault one."

"Yes, grandpa."

Harry did as Godric asked and the door glowed then swung open. The vault contained several trunks of jewels and several hundred scrolls. A lectern stood in the center of the vault. It glowed and seemed to call to Harry. Harry walked to and saw a book and parchment the parchment read:

_If you are reading this then you are my heir by blood and magic. Be it known that the only items that may be removed are the book and one staff that will choose you. If you are married, the book may be copied, and your wife may remove the staff that calls to her. The book is a grimoire. However, in addition to its normal powers it will copy each scroll from this vault and translate it to your primary language. This provides you with much power but also places the burden of responsibility on your shoulders to use my knowledge and teachings for good only._

_Now, if your wife is present, place your hand on the grimoire and a copy will appear for her. If she is not present simply take the book, keep in mind that no others but family can see this book so it should only be read with the family present. Go in peace my son and help those who need it, you will know who and what you may teach from my writings._

Harry placed his right hand on the grimoire and a copy appeared on top of the original. He placed the original in his right pocket and the copy in his left then turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione, Merlin has given us two presents, please walk slowly past the row of staffs on your left and take the one that calls to you."

While Hermione did as Harry asked he did the same with the staffs on the right. They each located their staff when the staffs came to them before them could reach for it. When Harry held the staff, he could feel its power and a tingling in his right hand. Suddenly Harry felt at peace with the world and noticed Hermione felt the same. They left the vault after Harry showed Hermione how to decrease and enlarge the staff by concentrating on how large it should be.

The young couple received grimoires from each of the vaults the surprise for Harry was that Salazar Slytherin's translated Parseltongue to English. As they were leaving the Slytherin vault, a parchment appeared in the form of a quiet howler and stated Salazar declared Harry the head of House Slytherin with all appropriate titles. Godric and Helga were as surprised as Harry, especially when Salazar suggested Harry disown Tom Riddle at the appropriate time. Their second big surprise was when a wand glowed then came to Harry who grabbed it before it hit him in the head. That bit of information on parselmagic would cause Harry to do hours of research while Hermione trained.

In Godric's vault, Godric handed Harry another wand stating, "This contains the feather of a griffin, and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail dragon the wood is elder. I believe Salazar's core was the heartstring of a basilisk, and a tail hair of a Thestral and the wood is ironwood. Harry none of the wands or staffs can be traced and the leave no magical signature. I believe the Potter vault contains several double and triple wand holsters."

In Helga's vault she gave Hermione her wand as said, "This wand contains the tail feather of a white Phoenix and the hair of a unicorn mane. You will find it works well with charms and transfiguration use it well granddaughter".

The visit to the Ravenclaw vault was special to Hermione as it was her blood and magical ancestor's. She received the grimoire and another wand that belonged to Rowena. Harry had to stop her before she headed to the books, reminding her that the grimoire gave her access to all the books and scroll the vault contained. That action got him a punch on his right shoulder with an accompanying smile.

The Potter grimoire not only provided the books but family parchments and notes as well. Harry gave Hermione two triple wand holsters and put one on each forearm. Then he showed Hermione how to call forth a wand with a thought. Godric assured them they would figure out which wand worked best in each hand.

From the Potter vault, they went back to Ragnok's office and filled out the magical guardianship papers and the emancipation papers. Ragnok assured them the emancipation was legal in both worlds but still limited by law. The biggest advantage is that both could perform magic but still were under the confines of the statute of secrecy. They thanked Ragnok then left for the Leaky Cauldron and ran into the Malfoys in Gringotts lobby.

"Charlus I see you have the Potter brat. I hope that you train him better than James."

"Still the stupid bastard you always were Lucy I see. Harry, how much did we leave the Malfoys?"

"Seventy sickles I believe sir, but I am willing to give him ₲250 for the house elf. Oh Lucy, I now own your manor and all other properties. You may want to spend ₲10 for a tent." Harry replied then grabbed Lucius' cane and removed the wand.

"This belongs to me now. What say you about the elf you can no longer afford and have no home? Under those conditions, you cannot own an elf that I could claim without paying. It seems like serving Voldemort is not the best decision you ever made Lucy, since I'm head of Slytherin House. You signed everything over to him when you took the mark, and I now own it."

"I'll see you in Azkaban next to your godfather, Potter."

Ragnok came from his office and said, "Malfoy you have no business here what Lord Potter says is true. I believe you need to answer his question before I seize the elf as part of his property. Harry I forgot to mention that all titles purchased by those who you now control have been rescinded, and any Wizengamot seats now belong to you. Have a good day."

"Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I am currently Head of the Black Family as blood heir of Sirius. Hand Hermione your wand, as you have no need for it. Once Sirius is free, he may choose to reinstate you to the Black family. I, Harry James Potter hereby cast you from the Black family with one sickle per month to use as you wish, so mote it be. Bellatrix will also be cast from the family and loose her magic as well. I hope you two great purebloods can use wandless magic and can find a way to pay to educate Draco. Good day, oh Lucy I consider your lack of an answer as a no and claim the elf as my property."

"Harry what did you gain by that, Lucius will get another wand and come after you?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, he can't purchase a wand with no money. Who will give him one? Besides if he comes after me, it will be the last mistake he makes in this life."

"Harry, he's Minister Fudge's friend and can get a wand there."

"Hermione by now Fudge knows Lucy is broke as is most of his other supporters. By the time we reach the Leaky Cauldron Lucy will probably be blocked from entering the Ministry."

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron, and entered the limo then went to the Isle of Wight.

**Isle of Wight revisited**

After arriving at the isle and eating lunch, Harry showed Hermione around while Godric and Helga did the same for her parents. The hardest part of the afternoon, was convincing the Grangers that time stood still here, unless they chose for it to continue with the rest of the world. Missy explained the potions to Hermione and her parents then assigned bedroom suites for the guests.

After dinner Harry called Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir, how may Dobby serves the new master?"

"Dobby, the Malfoys have a diary with the initials TMR on the cover, please bring it to me. Dobby, you may call me Harry."

Missy appeared and told Dobby to do as master asked and no argument was to be made. Both elves disappeared and Dobby returned a few minutes later with the diary. Except for the Ravenclaw diadem, Harry now had all the horcruxes in his possession.

"Harry when we take the Grangers' home, we can retrieve it then. You and Hermione need to assume control of the wards and castle at the same time. We also need to discuss Dumbledore and what needs done with him along with other so-called Professors." Helga said.

"I'll give that some thought while you train Hermione, and I research parselmagic, grandmother. I forgot to ask before but what about the betrothal contracts?"

"Those were signed with the emancipation papers as part of the package Harry. It adds more weight and reason for the emancipation. Only a few families know this, and it's a well kept secret." Godric answered.

The next morning Hermione woke up in a 19-year-old body. When she arrived at breakfast, she saw Harry in his 22-year-old body as well. Her training started with physical workouts, mind magic, and wandless casting. Harry studied the Parseltongue grimoire books and began casting wandless in Parseltongue. He then did the same with wards, some of which were quite dangerous to those with evil intent. The real beauty of the wards was that they could not be detected by normal magic. The one who cast them or a blood heir could only break them. Their strength relied on the earth and its ley lines and didn't need tied to a ward stone. Harry keyed Hermione and her parents as well as the elves, so they could pass through them without a problem.

Each evening Harry would take Hermione on a broom and watch the sunset from high above the Isle of Wight. It took two weeks to convince her she should learn to fly on her own broom and get past her fear of heights. He then took her to the southwest corner of the isle to meet the dragons, griffins, unicorns, and several creatures in their wild habitat. She would meet several that Luna Lovegood would talk about later including the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. That one Harry had to show her since it was like a chameleon and blended into its background really well. Their relationship progressed from holding hands to kissing, but they agreed it would go no further until they were married formally.

When Missy took over Hermione's training Harry and Godric went to the Ministry and visited with Madam Bones.

**Ministry of Magic **

"Madam Bones I am Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather and Sirius Black is innocent, and we can prove it," Charlus told the head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement).

"We can handle this one of two ways." Godric continued, "The first is to bring Sirius to a proper trial using a verified truth potion. The other is I simply go to the Queen, which will embarrass the Ministry when the truth is known. The choice is yours Ma'am."

"What is your proof?"

"Here is the will and a letter to Harry from his parents that states the secret keeper was Peter Petigrew not Sirius Black. Petigrew is an animagus that takes the form of a common rat. He is currently in the possession of Mr. Percy Weasley and most probably at the Burrow." Harry stated. "The other thing I wish to discuss is the fact that the Undersecretary to Minister Fudge is in the possession of several blood quills and possibly other forbidden objects."

The two men watched Madam Bones' eyes light up with that bit of information.

"The other thing you may wish to know is that several Death Eaters works in the Ministry, including the Department of Mysteries. If you check the records, you'll find they were hired by Fudge after 'campaign contributions' that continued until yesterday. Ragnok has agreed to work with you personally in this matter. Since we own 68 percent of the Daily Prophet it will report the truth on what you find." Charlus stated.

"You'll find the Wizengamot quite willing to work with you since grandfather now has my proxies that include over fifty percent of the seats. The beauty of law is learning how to use it in your favor, and most new laws are void as they conflict with the first three books." Harry said with an evil smile.

"Harry I knew both of your parents and swear you are more mature than your father at twenty. Your looks may favor him but act more like Lily. However, that's neither here nor there, the first thing I need to do is to find out who I can trust."

"Thank you Madam Bones, if I may, I would suggest Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Gawain Robards. Rufus Scridgemore has few skills and is shaky at best. A funny thing happened on the way in here a new set of wards suddenly appeared from nowhere. They seem to indicate any marked Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers, which will be routed to the Auror holding cells. The strange part is they don't seem to have been cast since they have no magical signature. They seem to be in a strange language also."

"I don't suppose you have anything else to say about that Mr. Potter."

"Not at this time Lady Bones, perhaps later we can discuss them. I will add one of them reacts rather badly if the Ministry is attacked." Harry replied with a boyish grin.

Before she could reply, there was a knock at her door.

"Open."

"Amelia the Minister would like to see you and the Potters please."

"Tell him it will be thirty minutes then get Shacklebolt, Moody, and Robards in here ASAP (as soon as possible), Tracy."

"Yes Ma'am."

When the three Aurors arrived and were introduced Amelia told them she wanted the undersecretary's office raided while they were in with the Minister. If they found contraband, she was to be arrested.

After tea and biscuits, they walked slowly to the Minister's office.

**Minister's office**

They entered the outer office, and the Minister's assistant informed him they were there. Then ask them to enter. When Charlus and Harry saw Umbridge both of their auras flared. She looked scared and Fudge was shocked.

"Cornelius what do you need. I have a lot on my plate today."

"I want the Potters arrested."

"Whatever for?"

"Choose your words well Minister, unless you want a blood feud on your head that includes the Goblins as our allies."

"They messed with Ministry wards when they entered the atrium."

"What proof do you have they did anything."

"Amelia, I'm Minister I don't need proof, do what you are told or clear your desk."

"Say nothing Amelia, I Charlus James Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor declares a blood feud with the houses of Fudge and Umbridge, so mote it be. Gather the Wizengamot and we settle this now. Harry, Fudge is mine and Umbitch is yours. Amelia, please arrange an escort for the Minister and Umbitch to the Wizengamot chamber."

Amelia sent a patronus to the Auror office.

"Fudge, I will strip you of your magic and cast you into the streets of London. All you have, will belong to the House of Potter you will find no man or woman is above the law."

"That may be but the brat will die."

"In your dreams perhaps Fudge, in reality, she will be lucky to be a puddle of flesh when I finish with her. Umbitch this duel is to the death if the Aurors find one contraband object in your possession. A blood quill perhaps may sound familiar to you, a Class 4 unlawful artifact except for use signing contracts at Gringotts."

"Amelia when this is finished there will be two more Voldemort supporters you can scratch from your list. I think its time to go to level nine and meet the fate that awaits us. Fudge I will let you keep your memories of what you did and what could have been. Of course no mundanes will believe you."

**Ministry of Magic Level 9 Wizengamot Chamber**

They entered the Wizengamot Chamber, and Harry was introduced as an emancipated minor heir to Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Potter. Charlus then used a barrister pensieve to show the memory of what had happened. Moody and the others arrived with a box of ten blood quills taken from Umbridge's desk. The dueling wards went up, and Harry was selected to go last.

Charlus and Fudge entered the dueling area and faced each other. The Wizengamot was shocked when Fudge began with Avada Kedavra and made his last mistake. Godric began slowly to cut Fudge to ribbons starting with a castration curse and ending with a cutting curse to Fudge's neck.

"Had this man been honorable I would have stripped him of his magic and let him live as a mundane as I told him. However, throw a Killing Curse at me or mine, and you will die. Chief Warlock, do you have anything to say?" Charlus asked.

"Other than I think it is a mistake to involve young Harry in this, no. As you and the rest of us know, you were well within your rights to do what you did. When the second duel is finished, we need to appoint a new Minister so begin thinking of one now. I do wonder where the other members are." Dumbledore said.

"Their titles, money, and properties have been seized by the Head of House Slytherin Harry Potter, Mr. Dumbledore. I now hold a proxy to almost half of the seats on this council. Harry, no quarter grandson, do as you were taught."

"Of course, grandfather. You may mess with Missy, but I shall not."

Several members wondered who Missy was, including Dumbledore.

Harry and Umbridge entered the ring. Harry bowed and Umbridge sneered trying to look like Snape. She started the duel with Crucio, which reflected back on her. As she screamed Harry yelled, "Grandfather, I can't break this curse, since I didn't cast it, can you?"

"No Harry, no one but the caster can stop it. The most humane thing you could do is to take her head and end it, it may be hours before she loses her mind and the curse is stopped."

With tears in his eyes for effect, Harry sent a cutting curse to her neck and ended the screaming then slumped to the floor. When he stood, he looked at each member in the eyes and said, "I did not want this, she and Fudge brought this upon themselves as it did not have to be this way." Many in the chamber shuddered at his words. Most decided that this young wizard was not one to offend or mess with in any way. Harry joined his grandfather in the seats reserved for Wizengamot members as two Auror removed Umbridge's body.

"Well I must say that was unexpected. Unforgivable curses are designated that for a reason and young Harry merely defended himself, which is his right. The floor is open for nominations for Minister of Magic." Dumbledore stated.

Charlus stood and said, "The House of Potter nominates Lady Amelia Susan Bones as Minister and casts 42 votes for her."

"The House of Longbottom seconds the nomination, and casts one vote for Madam Bones," stated Madam Longbottom.

"Are there any other nominations," Dumbledore asked.

After a two minute silence, Dumbledore said, "Nominations are closed, Lady Bones, please take your place as our new Minister."

With a fierce look at Charlus and Harry, she took the Minister's chair and said, "I request Mr. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody replace me a head of the DMLE, and Mr. Kinglsey Shacklebolt be promoted to Chief Auror. The DMLE budget will be increased back to its level when the war ended. I also call for retrial of every Death Eater, who escaped using Imperiuse as a defense in addition to any prisoner who was sent to Azkaban without the benefit of trial. The use of an approved truth potion will be authorized. I also request the restriction on underage magic be repealed within the statute of secrecy of course. What happened to Mr. Potter this morning could have happened to any of our children or wards."

"I agree with Madam Bones children with mundane parents can learn as well as any from magical homes," said Augusta Longbottom.

"I call for a trial of Sirius Orion Black to take place this afternoon after lunch. This man was never tried and some have much to answer for including our own Chief Warlock. I have evidence that Lord Black was not James and Lily Potter's secret keeper and the Chief Warlock knew that fact." Charlus stated giving Dumbledore a dirty look.

"Yes, he was not their secret keeper, but he did kill Petigrew and 12 muggle Charlus."

"Prove it this afternoon Albus, that's all I ask."

"So be it, Amelia, please have Mr. Black brought here after lunch."

"He's in a holding cell being cleaned up and fed Chief Warlock. Petigrew is also in a holding cell."

"What!"

"Perhaps we should start the trial now. It shouldn't take long, and we have an hour until lunch. Kingsley please bring in Mr. black."

**Trials**

Sirius was brought in, in clean robes, but he looked horrible. Harry locked eyes with him and sent him a message through Legilimency saying he would be free in a few minutes. That brought a smile as Harry waved at the emancipated skeleton of a man.

Sirius took the center chair and accepted the vertassium willingly.

Kinglsey was the one to question him.

"Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are or were you a Death Eater?"

"Never"

"Who was the Potter secret keeper?"

"Peter Petigrew"

"Did you kill Petigrew and 12 Muggles"

"No, I caught him and he laughed at me, then cut his finger off and blew a gas main as he transformed into a rat and escaped through the sewers."

Kingsley looked to see if anyone had any other questions, then he administered the counter potion and helped Sirius to a seat next to Harry. Peter Petigrew was drug into the chamber crying, he was innocent. He had to be forced to take the potion.

"Name"

"Peter Blake Petigrew"

"Are or were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes, and the dark lord will return, and you all will die at his hand."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes, the foolish people listened to Dumbledore."

"Did you betray them."

"Of course and my master rewarded me for it."

Charlus stood and said, "I have heard enough. I move to have Petigrew kissed in this chamber immediately, and Sirius Black set free with restitution made by Bartemius Crouch Sr., Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Ministry and any others found active or complacent in this miscarriage of justice."

"I second that motion," stated Lady Longbottom.

The vote was unanimous and Peter was kissed. One more Death Eater was gone from the world. Barty Crouch Jr. would follow the next day when Crouch Mansion was searched and Winky was freed. Missy would become head elf. Dobby would serve Harry once Missy was finished educating him, and Winky would serve Hermione after some time with Missy. Dumbledore, Crouch, and the Ministry would pay Sirius Black ₲1 million per each part of a year he was in Azkaban totaling nine million galleons.


	20. 19 Lord Gryffindor-Potter 2

**19 Lord Gryffindor-Potter - 2**

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2b – Vaults and the Isle of Wight Continued**

**Isle of Wight**

Charlus and Harry took Sirius back to the Isle of Wight. Harry had to stop Hermione from hugging Sirius, since he didn't know her in this time line. It took Missy six days of potions to get Sirius back in good health. Helga went into his mind and packaged his time in Azkaban so that he knew he had been there but felt no mental pain from the experience.

On a Tuesday, while Hermione was in training Sirius saw Harry in his true form.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Padfoot it's a piss poor godfather who doesn't recognize his godson who rescued his bony ass from Azkaban. What do you suppose Prongs and Lily Flower would say about that?"

"Harry?"

"Sharp you are godfather."

"How…"

"Set down Sirius it's a long story. On 2 May 1998… I'm 22 and Missy has given me a potion so that I don't age and Hermione can catch up."

"What's next and what can I do?"

"Godric, Helga and I are trying to decide what to do next. Personally, I'm leaning toward attending Hogwarts as an 11 year old and trapping Voldemort's soul before Godric and Helga have to go back. Quirrell's life was forfeited as soon as he allowed Voldemort in, he can't throw Voldemort out and Voldemort leaving will kill him. My problem is that I can't stop a spirit from leaving through the wards. I need something solid for the spirit to latch on to so this is something I have to do alone."

"What would happen if Quirrell was stunned?"

"If I understand was Salazar wrote Voldemort would still be trapped. Quirrell must be dead for Voldemort to leave the body."

"What if…"

That may work Padfoot. Now do you have any idea where we might find Mooney?"

"He has a cabin north of the Forbidden Forest I would think he would be there."

"Are you up to a bit of Goblin apparating?"

"What's the difference, Harry?"

"No squeezing, gone from one point and appear at the destination. You lead us there and I'll provide the power. You can't get through the wards yet except with me. I'll key you and Remus in when we get back."

"Are you going like this or in your young form?"

"I'll go like this then put the glamour up, so he doesn't hex us first and ask questions later. I'll go to pee and come back like this. ₲10 says he faints."

"You're on."

"Take my hand and think of a spot about a half mile from the cottage."

"Got it."

They disappeared then reappeared near an orchard, and Harry changed to a 10 year old. They walked north until Harry saw the cottage.

"Mooney are you home?" Harry yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter and Padfoot."

"Padfoot is in Azkaban the frigging traitor."

"Wormtail was the traitor and was tried, convicted, and kissed before lunch. He set Padfoot up and the mutt is free. The Wizengamot is working out how much compensation Dumbledore, Crouch Sr., and the Ministry owes him."

"What were your father's form and name?"

"A stag named Prongs and Mum was also called Lily Flower."

"Alright come on in slowly and with no wand in hand."

"Remus I'm 10 and have no wand and Padfoot hasn't got his back yet."

"Come in slow anyway."

"Yes, damn Padfoot does his furry little problem make him like this all the time."

"Mostly pup, he's not very trusting, of course that can be a good thing."

They walked into the open and slowly to the cabin. Remus looked them over then let them in.

"Remus you look like shit."

"Thanks Padfoot I love you too."

"Hey, watch it. Nine plus years in Azkaban don't mean I changed teams. As you probably guessed this is the real Harry."

"Remus, where's the loo?"

"It's the first door on the left down the hall Harry."

Harry smiled as he walked down the hall knowing Sirius would tell Remus he would change.

"Remus, I need to tell you that Harry…"

When a 22 year old Harry came back Remus fainted.

"Cat got your tongue Padfoot? The son of Padfoot strikes effectively and efficiently, ennervate Remus Lupin."

Remus' eyes opened, "What the bloody hell happened."

"It would be easier to explain at home if you don't mind Remus."

"Take his word for it Mooney it's quite a tale."

"Take my hand Marauders and we'll go relax by the pool while my lovely wife gets her buns worked off."

"Wife?" Remus said as Harry grabbed him and Sirius, and they appeared next to a large manor house near the pool.

"How about a good brandy while we talk?"

The older men nodded and Missy brought three tumblers and a bottle of brandy.

"Harry you get one only."

"Yes Missy, a small one now and then a small one after dinner with these two, Godric, and Dan."

"Missy means a small one Lord Gryffindor."

"Missy I'm 22 years old."

"I don't care if you're 102, Missy says a small one."

"Yes little sister."

"Good you learn quickly to obey what is right, it will make you a better man later."

Missy poured three tumblers of brandy and gave Harry the smallest one then took the bottle and disappeared.

"Remus you'll learn fairly quickly to follow Missy's directions to the letter. Apparently, she'll hand you your ass on a platter in a matter of seconds or hours depending on the lesson. She wants you to learn."

"Mooney, Padfoot is as right as rain. Now what happened, on 2 May 1998… Sirius recovered this afternoon and found me in this form, so we came to get you."

"Harry you're saying time stands still here among everything else you told me."

"Yes"

"Are you and animagus?"

"I have several forms actually, basilisk, dragon, stag, boar, Phoenix, eagle, hawk, lion, leopard, and several others Mooney." Harry said then cycled through the forms he named.

"Now, when do we meet your wife?"

"How about right now," as female voice answered then Hermione came over and placed a kiss on Harry's lips, and he sat her in his lap.

"Hermione you know Sirius and Remus, guys this lovely lady is my wife Hermione Jean Granger-Potter plus several other last names. I swear we're worse than Dumbledore."

"Mooney we met in our third year when you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Later we met Padfoot, Snuffles, or Sirius at the Shrieking Shack. Later that night Harry and I saved him from the kiss. You taught Harry to cast a patronus and he used it to fight off nearly 100 dementors. We are married because we have a soul bond, but are waiting until Voldemort is dead before we have a formal ceremony. Although Harry I'm beginning to think that's unfair to Godric and Helga."

"When you're ready say the word, and we'll marry. I don't disagree but have you talked to them and your parents. Harry I'm 21 and you're 22 my parents say it's up to us."

"Then what are you waiting for oh smartest witch of the age, will you marry me next weekend?"

"Hell YES!"

Godric, Helga, Dan, and Emma came rushing out to the patio wanting to know what was going on. Hermione had Harry wrapped up and their lips were locked. Sirius and Remus were laughing so hard they couldn't speak.

Sirius finally caught his breath and said, "Harry ask Hermione to marry him next weekend, and she said hell yes the attacked the poor boy."

"Sirius he is many things but a boy is not one of them. No matter what form he takes, human 10 year old, or animagus. He is damn scary. Even Missy knows he lets her win. Now introduce your friend."

"Remus the gentleman speaking is Lord Godric Gryffindor, and now also Lord Charlus Potter. On his right is his wife Lady Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor. The other couple is Hermione's parents Doctors Dan and Emma Granger. What you haven't been told is that Hermione is Rowena Ravenclaw's blood and magical descendant and Helga's magical descendant. Harry is descended from Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and the Potters of course. Think about it Mooney when Harry and Hermione arrive at Hogwarts the heirs of the four founders are present at the school."

"I would like to be there to see the look on Dumbledore's face when that bit of information is released Padfoot."

"I would rather see Snape's face I doubt he'll last long with Harry at the school."

The two marauders should have been keeping an eye out on Harry and Hermione, but they were engrossed in talking until they found their lounge recliners tipping over from five feet above the pool.

"Harry Potter 2 – Padfoot 0, Hermione Granger 1 – Mooney 0. Hermione I thought they were the Marauders. I'm sure Dad would be ashamed they got caught sleeping with the son and daughter of Prongs in the area."

"Harry what kind of breed is a Grim?"

"He's what the Americans call a Heinz 57; we British call them a mutt."

"Do you think he would look better as a poodle?"

"He couldn't look much worse."

Hermione looked as Sirius and a black poodle appeared in place of the man. Harry levitated it from the pool then looked it over with a practiced eye.

"Good bit of transfiguration love. Do you want to cancel it before we eat? He needs more than table scraps, and Missy will be pissed if he hikes his leg and pees on the floor."

Hermione transformed him back and Harry said, "Harry Potter 2 – Padfoot 0, Hermione Potter 1 – Padfoot 0 are you sure you were a Marauder?"

"Sirius if you'll take an old man's advice you're up against a Grand Mage in Hermione and a Master Grand Mage in Harry. Harry does a lot of his spells in Parseltongue and not even another Parselmouth can break them. I suggest you let them get it out of their system. They will get bored if you ignore them. If you can't do that, I suggest going after Harry. Harry is quite protective of her, and if you were to mess up and hurt her, I doubt I could save you."

"Harry, Remus asked if you could beat a werewolf. What do you think?"

"Transformed or not?"

"Not transformed grandson."

"Too easy, were you able to get Padfoot's wand?"

"Actually I did. I forgot about that."

"Granddad, are you getting old and senile?"

"Oh, now you want to take on three of us old men I guess."

"Let me know when Missy has your potions ready, then I'll try not to hurt you, well not too badly at least."

"Mooney he puts on a good front and show for his lady. Remember the old days, you shield, and I'll take offense."

"Ladies place your bets, I say Sirius is out in less than a minute, Remus less than two, and Godric less than five. I have ₲10 to place on each bet. Missy is the potions ready?"

"Yes Harry don't you be hurting them too bad. Missy whips your butt if you do."

"Yes little sister I'll try not to hurt them too bad."

They went to the dueling room and decided on a straight duel rather than a combat situation. Harry looked at the three older men in the eye and smirked then kissed Hermione and shielded the audience. Remus looked around and saw Dan and the ladies along with seven elves.

"Godric is that a dragon watching through the window?"

"Yes, Lady Amy, a Hungarian Horntail that seems to love Harry."

Harry bowed to the audience, Amy, and then his opposition then he disappeared completely. Remus put up a shield, and a stunner blew through it and broke Sirius' left shoulder. When he started to grab the shoulder, an Expelliarmus blew him backwards and his wand flew towards a wall and disappeared. Godric indicated to Remus to go on offense while he provided the shield. A silver looking dart hit the shield and exploded it. Remus tried to step to his left and was hit by a stinger on the inside of his left thigh. An Expelliarmus followed the stinger, and Remus found his wand flying toward a wall before disappearing. Godric brought up another shield to have it blasted apart and a stunner, stinger, Expelliarmus, followed by a binding curse he had never seen and Godric was bound without his wand.

"Time"

"Forty two seconds love. Sirius owes you ₲20, and Remus owes you ₲10, the others knew better. I think Amy wants to fly. I'll go see while you shower."

"Love, I really don't need a shower I never moved from my original spot and sure didn't break a sweat. I told you I didn't want to be an Auror. It's too easy, well Sirius is at least."

"Harry love, Missy says it's not befitting someone of your station to chide old men."

"Hey, I wasn't picking on grandpa. Sorry Missy you're right Sirius and Remus act like old me. I doubt either could run with Hermione and me for ten miles in the morning."

"Pup, what do you expect, after me spending nine years in Azkaban."

"I expect Missy's potions to work like always, mutt. You're probably in better shape now than any other time in your life. Other than as a mutt I doubt you or Dad ever ran, unless trying to escape Mum."

"He got you again Padfoot and this time with the truth."

"No one runs when they can apparate Mooney.

"They do if they want a strong body and magical core, which leads to stronger magic. Bloody hell surely Mad Eye Moody taught you that. I have another ₲10 that says I can take your wand from 50 paces wandlessly."

"Done."

"Fine lets go outside and get this over with, unless you want a bet that says I can take if from 100 paces with a wand in my off hand."

"I'll take that bet also."

"I'll join Padfoot and take it also."

"Hermione if we keep this up I'll be able to get the 7 karat diamond instead of the five you want. Forgive me Dad for what I am about to do to your unbelieving friends."

At poolside, Harry removed five wands, and then extended his staff and told Sirius to pick the wand he wanted him to use.

"Harry you use a staff."

"Yes its accurate out to about 225 yards. Much more than that I only use it for wide area casting Padfoot."

Harry let Sirius pace off 50 paces then he backed up another ten and looked at Sirius. Suddenly, Sirius felt his wand jerk from his hand as Harry casually caught it. Just a casually Harry levitated the wand back to Sirius and Sirius paced of the additional 50 paces. Harry backed up another ten paces then called his wand from the table where Sirius had placed it. Hermione held his staff and the other wands. Harry smiled at Sirius and dropped his wand then slung his left hand toward Sirius and took Sirius' wand then summoned Sirius.

"I thought you may be too tired with all that walking Sirius. You and Mooney sure ought to think your bets over better I'd hate to see how much you might lose at the Monte Carlo casino."

"Harry"

"Yes dear."

"Padfoot owes you 40 and Remus 20."

"Thanks love are you ready to fly?"

"Yes and so is Amy."

The huge dragon stayed away from the concrete, and a shocked Sirius and Remus watched as she lowered her huge head and allowed Harry then Hermione to mount her. She almost threw them off her feet as she took off then disappeared.

"We might as well get cleaned up for dinner. They'll be back in 30 or 40 minutes." Helga told the two shocked men.

"I think I need a drink," Sirius said.

Missy appeared and told him sternly, "Only tea, soft drink, or butter beer before dinner then one brandy with other men after dinner."

"Alright Missy I agree but I am over 30 you know."

"Missy not cares how old, two drinks in one day are enough and probably one too many for some."

After she disappeared Remus said, "I guess we got told."

"Men, she was being nice believe me. I suggest we shower and get ready for dinner, so we have time to talk and Dan and I can save you some grief."

Harry and Hermione were over the southern coast of the Isle of Wight relaxing on Amy's neck.

"How's your training going love?"

"Godric and Helga say I should be finished in a week."

"Are you having any problems?"

"I can't do a damn basilisk Harry."

"We'll fix that when we get home, can you do a cobra?"

"Yes."

"As I thought you've never seen a basilisk have you?"

"Only when our memories flooded together after you kissed me."

"You can come into my mind and review the one in the chamber of secrets. Once you get the head the body is just a huge black snake, with different scales of course."

Amy banked and turned toward the manor house. They reappeared just before she landed.

"Thank you Lady Amy."

"You are Welcome Lord Harry and Lady Hermione will you have time next week?"

"Of course, but Amy our time here grows short, and we will be gone for a while."

"I know Harry but you will return and fly with me."

"Of course my Lady we will return."

"If you need me, you only have to call my name."

"Thank you Amy, have a pleasant night."

"You two as well," the great dragon said and turned then disappeared.

"Only Harry Potter would have a great dragon as a protector. That should bring Ron's jealousy to new heights."

"I don't think so love. I don't plan on getting to know him or any of the Weasleys. Besides love, we'll have private quarters and no house as founders' heirs."

"Yes and we're far too old for any of them. We knew previously. We really should do something for Neville this summer though."

"What are your plans for a wedding dress? I need to go get a tuxedo and will ask grandpa to visit the Longbottoms. If we can convince Neville to get a new wand early, he'll be in a lot better shape especially with Snape gone. That reminds me, we need to get rid of Snape early like this week in real time."

"You have a plan love."

"I think the number of graduates with NEWTs in potions should do the trick quite well actually especially if it appears in the Daily Prophet, since we own most of it."

"Let's change for dinner before Missy has to correct us for being late."

They went to their rooms and had a quick shower, and changed to semi-formal clothes and went back downstairs.

"Granddad I think it's time to get rid of Severus Snape."

"Harry that will be taken care of beginning tomorrow when the known Death Eaters are rounded up and there is not a thing Dumbledore can do to stop it. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought of providing the Daily Prophet with proof of the decline in NEWT graduates that included NEWTs in potions for ten years before he took the job. Then compare that with those after he took the position."

"Good idea that will put Dumbledore on defense and make his tenure at Hogwarts very shaky so when you fire his bony ass you have the people behind you."

"I also think it's time to visit the school, Snape is not the only problem. There's Bins, a ghost, teaching history like a recording of the day he died. Then there is Filch the care taker, a non-magical that hates wizard and kids in general. The castle looks like it hasn't been cleaned in over 100 years. Hogwarts is not a school it's a bloody zoo. In addition, what's sacred about 1 September and arriving in the evening? Why not start the last Sunday of August and end the last day of May? What is sacred about ten months? Why with modern transportation is residing in the school required? If the Non-Magicals have trains that can do over 200 mph why can't we? Trust me, it's always been that way is not an answer Hermione, and I are willing to accept. A separate floo system in the entry way would do better and probably be cheaper in the long run, and it can be controlled by wards."

"I can hear it now, but Harry so much of the castle would go to waste. And we have so many elves that would be put out of work."

"Yes Sirius, and Hippogryphs are the size of hummingbirds, pigs fly, and basilisks are nice friendly creatures."

"Compared to this manor house, how large is Hogwarts today?"

They thought for a while then Hermione said, "I'd say 45 to 50 times larger."

"I agree," said the voices of Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

"And it has how many students?"

"Three hundred plus or minus twenty and that's decreasing."

"Bullshit, the original castle was built to house 500 at half the size you describe or less. We go next week and I had better get some valid answers. Harry you and Hermione do know the castle is sentient don't you, and that it can and will answer you."

"Actually I didn't know."

"Neither did I Harry."

"You will learn that next week I'm sure. I think for now we need to go to dinner before Missy comes for us."

They were on time and there were no issues under the watchful eye of Missy.

After dinner Harry said, "Missy you do know there is a time and place for everything correct?"

"Yes Harry and I agree. This is a time for learning, and you have guests in your home so a certain decorum is necessary."

"I agree, and there is also a time to relax, and it is time for you to do that. So I want you to go and spend the rest of the evening and tonight with your friends or family. Dobby and the others can care for us this evening and tonight and we will see you in the morning."

"I do not wish to do that Harry."

"You may not Missy, but I wish for you to do it and that is what counts tonight."

"You are not fooling Missy. You are wishing to be drinking with the men folk."

"Missy I doubt Hermione, Helga, or Emma would allow that. However, if I really wanted to do that I would, it just happens that I don't want to this night or any other."

"You are learning well and Lady Hermione will whip your butt if you don't be good."

"You are most probably correct Missy. Good night Missy and have fun for a change dear sister."

The little elf left and Sirius said, "She has you so whipped Harry." Smack.

"Bad doggy man, be good and only one drink tonight."

"Yes Missy"

"Sirius, you were saying?"

"Oh hush pup, is she always like that?"

"More or less, yes."

"I believe it was Roger that taught James or tried too at least. But at least we were able to get past him."

"Good luck with getting past Missy, we quit years ago." Godric said, "Hell, she even smacks me now and then. The women only get 'the look' and a head shake and some muttering about being ladies."

"Yes, but then it's the talk in the bedroom. I swear she could be a sailor, and will cuss you out in a heartbeat. Then make you feel low enough to walk under a snake." Hermione said.

"Hermione and I need to do something that shouldn't take long then I'll join you in the den. Sirius get your mind out of the gutter. We're going to the library."

"James said he and Lily…" Smack

"Damn Remus what was that for."

"If you don't know my telling you will make no difference."

Harry and Hermione went into the library and sit facing each other with eyes wide open. He felt her enter his mind and led her to the memory of the basilisk. She withdrew from the memory white faced and the tears flowed.

"Hermione it's another lifetime and we both survived. Now it's time to ensure most others do as well. Now I would suggest at first you change to a python then morph to a basilisk to get the feeling then go back the way you came. Do that several times then try going straight to the basilisk."

"Harry I think it's time to show that memory to the others. If there is a safe way to get rid of the beast then we should if not then it must be killed before school starts. A cock crowing will kill it, and we can conjure those and make sure they crow. It's the sound that does it not the rooster."

"All right let's do it."

They gathered the group and Harry projected the entire memory from finding out Ginny had been taken to returning to Dumbledore office.

"Cripes that thing had to be fifty feet long. Harry. How old were you then?"

"I was 12 and it was closer to 68 feet Sirius. Now my question is what do we do with a thousand year old basilisk?"

"As much as I hate to say it Harry the answer is it has to die. However, it has uses once rendered down. A good part of it can be used for potions. The meat is a delicacy to goblins but inedible for us. The venom is used in some medical potions, and the fangs can be made into wands or weapons. The cartilage can be dried then powered for potions as can some of its organs. I would suspect it's worth a fair amount as is the shed skin. It's yours of course by right of conquest and as the owner of the school. You can call it like Tom Riddle did, and we can kill it with crowing roosters, so there is no need to fight the beast and no one needs to die or be petrified." Godric told them.

"Harry, Sal may have a personal library there that contains more of his writings that are not in the vault. Tom Riddle never went to the vault as far as we know and Ragnok would know if he did. This may be part of the answer to the 'power he knows not' from that stupid made up prophesy. Grandson keep in mind Sal was not an evil man, quite the contrary."

"He did think magical should be separated from non-magical and it should be done early in life. We disagreed, thinking no child should be forcibly separated from its parents. He probably had a rougher life than the other three of us combined, having lost his wife and oldest son. I doubt he ever got over that. Yes he had a thing for snakes, but then he could speak to and control them to some extent, and they make wonderful spies." Helga stated.

To their shock, two parchments suddenly appeared on the low table in front of them. Godric picked them up, read them, and smiled then passed them to Helga. After reading them, she passes them to Harry.

The first one read:

_To my heir Harry James Potter,_

_Harry place seven drops of blood in the square on the second letter. By doing this you will complete a blood adoption between us. I foresaw this may be necessary one day and prepared the second letter before my death so it already contains my blood. Once you have done as I ask you will become the head of House Slytherin. While it may not be true in all houses in Slytherin if you cast someone out their magic is bound. While they can perform such things as household chores with magic they cannot do much more than that._

_Sal_

The second letter,

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Salazar Slytherin, hereby declare that __Mr. Harry James Potter__ to be my adopted son and head of House Slytherin with all rights, privileges, and status afforded the head of a house. All titles, lands, and possessions of House Slytherin belongs to __Lord Harry James Potter__ as of the moment this letter is signed by him, so mote it be._

_Salazar Slytherin, Duke of Mann_

"Wow," Harry said.

Hermione giggled as the others laughed at Harry's statement. Godric handed Harry a silver knife used for rituals, and Harry placed seven drops of blood in the indicated square. Then he signed the parchment where Godric indicated for him to sign. The parchment glowed the duplicated itself twice. The original flashed and disappeared.

"Helga it's good to see Sal took our advice. Harry all of us did something similar to this after Sal had a dream vision of what could happen in the future. Letters like these were used in place of wills in our day. The mingling of blood signified adoption. Even Non-Magicals know mixing blood in bodies can result in the death of both, as there are different blood types. I would imagine your blood is rather dangerous to most since it contains basilisk venom as well at phoenix tears. In our day, we used a ritual bowl then later parchment similar to the one you signed."

"I imagine this will shake up the Ministry a bit, well at least the Department of Records. I think in the morning. We need to get our heads together on the article about the sad state of the Hogwarts potions' classes." Hermione stated.

"Grandfather, who is authorized to perform the marriage ceremony?"

"I'm not sure today, in my day any Lord could do it as could a priest."

"Any priest, the Chief Warlock, the Minister, and a few others Harry."

"Thanks Mooney, the Chief Warlock is out. I wonder if Amelia would come here. What do you think Hermione?"

"I doubt many priests are magical, and I like Amelia, so I think she is our best option. If she can't come here she probably can tell us who besides Dumbledore can do it."

"I'll contact Amelia and ask," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius."

They went to bed and the next morning Hermione practiced changing forms and got the basilisk right to Helga's satisfaction. That afternoon after the roughest combat course she had ever seen, Hermione staggered into Harry's arms with a smile and promptly fainted. Missy brought her around and gave her a special pepper up potion after chewing her butt for exhausting herself. Sirius, Remus, Dan, Emma, and the others had watched Hermione work her way through the course.

"Bloody hell Mooney no way could I last two minutes, even if I was lucky."

"Padfoot keep in mind Godric says Harry is slightly more powerful and made it through in less time. On his best day, Dumbledore couldn't survive that course. I can't imagine starting a fight with her and ending up facing a 30 foot basilisk. She's what 5' 3" maybe 105 pounds? Then suddenly you are facing nearly a 1,000 pound angry beast where she stood. Of course your surprise wouldn't last long since her eyes would petrify or kill you outright."

"Ladies and gentlemen for the second time in our history we have two Master Grand Mages in the world. The first pair was Myrddin Emrys, and Morgana LeFey, and now we have Lord and Lady Harry James and Hermione Jean Potter." Godric announced.

"I believe it's time to go back to #7 Welford Way, Guildford so the elves can prepare this manor for the upcoming wedding. Remember all Sirius has just been set free, and little time has elapsed in the outside world since then. The safest thing is to check the date and time when Ralph picks us up. Does anyone need to take anything with them besides Sirius? I'm sure he needs clothes. How about you Remus?"

"I have what I need at my cabin Charlus. I guess we need to start calling you that again."

"Good idea."

"Missy"

"Yes Harry"

"Is it ready?"

"Yes"

"Tell him please."

"But…"

"Missy, it's yours you tell him please."

"Remus, you need to stay another three days here. I made a potion to cure Lycanthropy, but it is taking three days of forced transformation. Unfortunately, the Wolfsbane potion cannot be used so the transformation will be normal. Missus Lovegood has hers nearly completed, but it would take two weeks of pain not three days."

"Missy are you sure this works?"

"Wrong question Remus." Harry said.

Smack

"Ow, what was that for Missy?"

"You is thinking I would give you something that did not work. You is being bad wolf man."

While the others laughed, Remus rubbed the back of his head. As Missy led the werewolf down to the basement, she explained what she needed him to do. It would be difficult but the return on investment was great. He would emerge from the house free of the curse with a healthy and younger body while retaining most of his strength and reflexes.

Ralph arrived with the limo and the others left for the real world. The limo contained two Non-Magicals, two wizards, two Grand Mages, and two Master Grand Mages. This was a collection, the likes of which had never been seen together in history.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts and Death Eater Trials**

**Welford Way, Guildford, England**

On their way to Guildford, they stopped at a Mall and bought Sirius new clothes. It was 1730 hours before they arrived at home. Dobby popped Sirius to Gringotts after Harry keyed him into the wards. Sirius took over as Lord Baron Sirius Orion Black and received his wallet, debit card, and Head of House ring. From the bank, he went to Madam Malkin's and bought several off the shelf robes, then ordered some that were custom made. He stopped by a custom wand maker in Knockturn Alley and bought another wand then ordered a custom wand.

"Mr. Smith does the hand that I use a custom wand in make a difference?"

"Yes, Lord Black it definitely does."

"Then I want a second custom wand for my off-hand."

Thirty minutes later Sirius had two custom wands blood bound to him so only he could use them. The beauty of that bond was, even if he was disarmed, he could recall the wand, and it would respond to him. Anyone else that tried to use it might as well use a stick, as a stick would respond better than those wands. Sirius managed to return to #7 Welford Way just as the others were finishing desert. The others talked while he ate.

"Padfoot would you like some advice about your choice of wands?"

"Sure pup."

"Put both custom wands in your left holsters. In a combat situation use the second off the shelf wand, you just bought first. When you lose it, use either your original or your right hand custom wand. Since its blood keyed to you when you call it, it will come to the proper hand. The shock of seeing that happen can give you the edge you need to take your opponent down. I'll teach you how to hide your wands so only one is detected. You can even make them stay invisible while you use them. Of course, you'll look funny holding an empty hand shaped as if you're holding a wand. That will add to the shock when you hit them with a spell."

"Your parents would be proud Harry. You're sneaky like James, but have Lil's heart of gold and her protectionists as well. I can't count the time she kept our butts covered and went to bat for us."

They moved to the den and worked on the Daily Prophet article then sent it via Hedwig over the signature of Charlus, Majority owner. Hedwig brought them the Daily Prophet at breakfast the next morning.

**Hogwarts Potions Class Substandard**

_By Percival Smythe_

_Based on a letter received by our managing editor this reporter spent the night researching the Hall of Records concerning how potions are taught at Hogwarts. I must say I was surprised by what I saw. In the 10 years prior to Severus Snape, a known Death Eater, taking over the potions' class the pass rate for NEWT potion test was 92 percent, and those came from all four houses. On average in a class of 50, twenty three graduated with a NEWT in potions. Most of these went on to become Aurors, Healers, or Potions Masters._

_Since Mr. Snape took over the pass rate for NEWT potions test dropped to 14 percent with all but six percent of those coming from Slytherin House. On average a class of 42, only seven percent graduated with a NEWT in potions. This may answer why the numbers our Healers, and Potions Masters has drastically decreased in the past decade. I talked to several on duty Aurors and discovered the new training course was extended by one year to teach potions to those without NEWTs in the class. This adds to the expense of training in addition to the extended time it takes to become field ready. While there is no solid proof the general feeling is the reason for decreased Auror applications is twofold. Many don't feel they will qualify and don't apply. Others just don't want to spend an additional three years in training before becoming active duty._

_My question is what is Headmaster Dumbledore thinking? I'm sure most of us recall the many times he has defended Severus Snape. However, how can he possibly defend his teaching record. I'm sure that I am not the only former student to drop potions after scraping an OWL because I wanted nothing further to do with a highly biased git. In my humble opinion, Severus Snape couldn't teach a person how to breathe if they had been doing it for 100 years. He may or may not be a great Potions Master, although I've never heard of anything he developed, but it's quite plain the man is not a teacher._

**Hogwarts History of Magic Class Taught by a Ghost**

_By Percival Smythe_

_Professor Binns teach history of Magic at Hogwarts. He is a ghost that is said to have died of old age while taking a nap. However, a search of Hall of Records birth and death dates shows that Professor Cuthbert Binns died 16 March 1957 in his sleep at age 128. This brings up several questions. A check shows that the textbook is from 1956. All that is taught is Goblin wars, and the information is outdated and inaccurate. Students are assigned essays to turn in which is quite appropriate. However, these are never marked or returned. Mr. Binns has no heirs so where does his salary go?_

_I'm sure some of you are thinking that history is not important. However, I disagree with that. If we don't study the past how can we learn from prior mistakes and move forward as a society. Are Goblin wars all that is important in our history. I think not. What are you thinking Headmaster Dumbledore?_

**Hogwarts Muggle Studies Class, Joke or Farce **

_By Percival Smythe_

The first paragraph below contains information from:

.

_Still another class at Hogwarts is substandard. A pureblood wizard that has no idea what Muggles are like teaches the Muggle Studies Class. In that class the horseless carriage is the latest and greatest technology developed by Muggles. The forerunner of the automobile known as the horseless carriage was invented in Europe in the late 1800's. Our friends the Americans immediately embraced it. In 1896 J. Frank and Charles Duryea developed and sold a dozen horseless carriages. By 1900 American car makers had sold about 8,000 vehicles, and by 1910, registrations had soared nearly to half million and were rising rapidly._

_Where is the information of the landing on the moon on 20 July 1969, at 2018 hours GMT. That is the date and time the Lunar Module landed safely on the surface of our moon. At 0446 hours, 21 July 1969, American Astronaut Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon and broadcast to the Muggle world "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." Millions of Muggles around the world instantly heard this. How many not Muggle raised even know this occurred. _

_How many know the Muggles have instant communications, transmit moving pictures around the world, and talk to each other via what are known as telephones. They have devices called computers that can make arithmetic calculations child's play. In my humble opinion we as wizards are at least a century behind the Non-Magical world and with Professors like we have at Hogwarts. I see it only getting worse. I say be proud of your blood status be you pureblood, half-blood, Muggle born or raised, or non-wizard from wizard parents but don't let it blind you to what others have to offer. _

_Our purebloods seem to be breeding themselves into extinction since their numbers are steadily decreasing. In three generations, maybe four, they will reach the point to maintain their so called status, they will have to marry first cousins or siblings. Since few so called pureblood families have no more than one child, their numbers are decreasing at a more rapid rate. In addition, the probability of a non-magical being born is higher with purebloods than those who marry half-bloods of Muggleborns. Think people Merlin and Morgana Lord Emrys Fey were Muggleborns anyone who thinks Muggleborns are less powerful or have less magic need only to look to the last two Master Grand Mages to walk this earth._

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress entered Dumbledore's office. "Albus have you read this morning's Daily Prophet?

"No I haven't, not yet."

"Well you damn well better and soon. The preverbal shit has hit the fan."

"Minnie what has you so upset?"

"Read the paper Albus, I'll crack open a bottle in my office."

"Nothing could be that bad it's not even 0800 yet."

"Read the bloody paper Albus, I'll be in my office."

Albus was part way through the second story when his floo flared green.

"Albus its Amelia, have you read the paper?"

"The first article yes, and most of the second."

"It gets worse. Expect a full school board meeting sometime next week, I would guess. I'm already flooded with owls because I'm closer to the largest population of wizards. I'm sure the board members are getting the same thing and possibly more howlers. Snape has been strip searched, and his anti-veritaserum potion removed. He won't be tried until Thursday of Friday after we're sure it's out of his system. He'll go down hard and could take you with him."

Albus knew he had better find three new teachers and do it damn quick. _If I remember, right Sirius Black had an O+ in NEWT level potions. If I can convince him to teach that then I may be able to get Remus to teach history. It's time to see Minnie and get her cracking on this problem. Damn it I'm not ready to retire just yet._

Albus wrote letters to Sirius and Remus and sent them with an elf to the Owlery. Then he went to Minerva's office.

"Minnie what are we going to do about Muggle Studies and Defense? Even if he survives a trial, he cannot teach here any longer."

"What are we going to do? Are you pregnant Albus? I've told you the problems for years, and you ignored me, now suddenly I supposed to jump in and help. Why?"

"Minerva I just sent letters to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin asking them to teach potions and history, but I can think of no one for Muggle Studies and Defense. You know of the curse on Defense, and I can't ask Professor Quirrell to take that this year, so I'm thinking of him for next year. I thought in two years I'd bring Horace back for potions and ask Sirius to take the Defense job, but that still leaves Muggle Studies open."

"Albus Dumbledore if you bring Horace Slughorn back, I'll resign, and you'll probably lose Filius, Pomona, and Poppy as well. I personally think you were foolish for writing Sirius and Remus. You'll be lucky if you even get a howler back from Sirius. Of course, I hope they do come back as I can't imagine just how they'll prank you. That will leave the rest of us relatively free of pranks. One thing you've been quiet about is the fact that the heir of three of the founders is Harry Potter, and this school is at the whim of Charlus Potter for the coming year. Good luck with that Albus, he didn't seem happy with you at the Wizengamot. With over 50 percent of the Founders Proxies he can make the board an advisory board only."

"Minerva I only did what I thought was best for the greater good."

"I would imagine Charlus is wondering whose greater good, yours or Harry's. There is something about him that scares me Albus I feel there is more than meets the eye. I since he has hidden powers, and you know what I think of Divination. That's another subject you had better be ready to defend especially your choice of teacher. I doubt the woman has drawn a completely sober breath in the last five years.

While I'm on the subject of defending yourself, think hard about what you want. You're the Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster. That's enough to stretch anyone thin, especially at your age. Each of those positions demands certain things at times. Where does your first priority lie? Prepare yourself Albus this has only begun. The digging into your life has just started, and I hope for your sake it doesn't become an avalanche. Just so you know, I have no desire to be Headmistress. The only Muggle Studies person I can think of would be Ted or Andromeda Tonks."

Albus Dumbledore was in deep shit and knew it. He wasn't sure he would want a high powered lawyer on staff that could lead to more problems, but he needed to do something quick.

**#7 Welford Way, Guildford, England**

"Well that should shake up the wizard world a bit."

"Helga I would think 'a bit' is a gross understatement. Harry what do you think of shaking them up even more by announcing the Founders Heirs have been discovered, but not naming them yet?"

"Granddad, I've already been named as the heir of three founders at the Wizengamot yesterday."

"Yes, but Hermione has not been named as the fourth heir. That announcement will shake up the Board of Directors if not others."

Dan and Emma decided to go to work, while Harry, Hermione, Charlus, and Helga went to the bank, and asked Ragnok to announce the fourth heir had been found but not who it was. Ragnok let them know Harry's adoption had been received and accepted. Harry was provided the Slytherin ring and full access to the vault. It was decided they would announce the betrothal of Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Ragnok what would you think a 60 or 65 foot basilisk in excellent shape would be worth?"

"The meat would sell to us at ₲2.5 per pound. At that size, I would think about ₲300 thousand for the meat. The skin, in mint condition, we could but at ₲8 per sq. ft. or roughly ₲2.5 million. The liver would bring ₲20 per oz, the venom ₲50 per oz, the heart sac ₲12, and the heart ₲18. The other organs would bring an average of ₲7.5. The fangs would bring between ₲100 and 150 each depending on their size and possibly even more. However, without seeing the beast, I would think it would bring between 5 and 10 million Galleons, Harry. And that doesn't include the skeleton."

"Where would it need to be rendered?"

"The best place would be to do it here. We could portkey it from its current location to our chamber used for such things. However, I insist that one of your people be present to observe the rendering and weighing or measuring of every part of the beast."

"Once it's dead I'll give you 10 percent of the value to render it plus the meat."

"No, that's too much its three percent, and we pay for the meat."

"Five percent plus the meat and that's my final offer. I trust you so there is no need for an observer. I won't cheat you and I know you won't cheat me, so I see no reason for an observer. If your people will make armor out of the skin, I'll give you 25 percent of the skin for your use as well. We will work out how to best sell the potions' ingredients later. I don't want those falling into the wrong people's hands."

"I would suggest you keep the venom since it's the most sought after for dark potions. The other thing you should keep is the eyes, since they can be use against others."

"Can they be destroyed?"

"Yes but they may also be used to cure someone near death and are extremely rare. I don't believe they have been heard of in nearly a century Harry."

"I'll take your word for that as usual."

Charlus and Harry went to see the Minister, and arranged for her to perform the marriage ceremony at the Isle of Wight. From there they went to see Neville Longbottom. That took a while until Charlus asked, "Madam, do you want is best for Neville? If you do, I suggest you spend a few Galleons for a proper wand and make his life easier. If you can't use that wand what makes you think a 10 year old boy can? He should also be taught to fly properly before school. I've heard the school brooms' border on being dangerous. It seems the esteemed Headmaster has much to answer for. These two boys should have been raised like cousins instead of strangers. I apologize for being so short with you but my blood boils thinking what Dumbledore did to our families. Come Harry it's time to see Hogwarts if the ladies are ready."

They met Helga and Hermione outside the Hogwarts gate. When the ladies arrived, Harry and Hermione put their glamour's aside and the foursome walked through the gate. Hagrid came running out of his hut toward the two wizards and witches. A glance from Harry froze him in place.

"Go back to your hut, you are on my property only because I allow it. You may think you're doing your job, but I have yet to determine if that is true. I am Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor, and my betrothed is Lady Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, and we have come to claim our birthright."

As the foursome entered the castle, Hagrid was released. He paused for only a few seconds to decide what to do and decided his best option was to go back to his hut. They entered the Great Hall and stood in the center on the Hogwarts crest.

"I am Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor and I hereby claim my birthright and status as the owner of this castle and Duke of Hogsmeade."

"I am Lady Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw and I hereby claim my birthright and status as the owner of this castle and Duchess of Hogsmeade."

"_**I recognize the two of you as the Founders' heirs and the wards and ownership of Hogwarts is now under your control. How may I serve you my Lord and Lady?"**_

"Does anything need done to the wards?"

"_**No, my Lord."**_

"If I wished to add to the wards. What would I need to do?"

"_**Simply ask me to add or change them."**_

"Do you speak to the headmaster?"

"No!"

"Why is the castle looking so dingy?"

"_**The caretaker has no magic and cannot reach the place necessary to do the job correctly. Since he cannot reach the place he is unable to send an elf to clean either."**_

"Thank you my Lady, we will speak again before we leave."

"_**You are most welcome, welcome home Godric."**_

Godric spoke to the castle, and Harry didn't want to be rude and listen in or interrupt.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are on their way here. Are you two ready?"

Dumbledore and Minerva entered the Great Hall, and Dumbledore pulled his wand. A big mistake on his part as it came to Harry, and he was blasted against the far wall.

"Listen to me old man; no one pulls a wand on me in my castle, or on my lands. I am Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor, Duke of Hogsmeade, and this is my betrothed Lady Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. I just saved your life. I own this castle and surrounding lands. The wards now belong and respond to me… surely you knew that from Lord Black's trial. It hasn't been that long ago, so either you're senile or meant us harm. Give me one good reason I should let you remain in my castle? Trust me when I say if you lie, I will know it."

"First I would like my wand returned."

"No, it's mine by right of conquest, and your likes are of little matter to me Dumbledore. Lady Hogwarts, can you speak with a voice?"

"_**Yes my Lord, however I normally choose not to."**_

"Is anything I told Dumbledore in error?"

"_**No my Lord you spoke true."**_

"If I asked you to throw him out, how long would it take?"

"_**Approximate three of what you call seconds, my Lord."**_

With eyes shining like fire Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Do you have any questions? I'm still waiting for your answer for the one I asked and your remaining time in this castle is decaying at a rapid rate."

"The school needs me to defend it when Voldemort returns and he will."

"Since you believe that you've gained yourself a bit more time to answer other questions about our school. However, in a word that answer is bullshit. You could have stopped Tom Riddle before he got started well, and again eleven or so years ago but didn't. You have a screwed up idea about not taking killers and rapists lives that we do not share. And I'm in no mood to hear your prattle about second, third, and fiftieth chances to reform that does nothing for the victims or their families. Doby!"

"Yes my Lord."

"Tea and biscuits for five and I would like to speak to the head elf."

"As you wish my Lord," Dobby said and popped away. Five comfortable chairs, two of which were slightly higher than the others replaced the head table. Harry sat with Hermione on his right and Godric on his left.

"Why do you have a non-magical as the caretaker of my castle?"

"His family was killed and he needed employment my Lord."

"I see, so my castle suffers and looks like it hasn't been clean in a hundred years because you hired someone without magic to care for it. Grandfather how large was this castle when you went to school here?"

"About one-fourth this size grandson and had twice as many students."

"Thank you, Dumbledore why has my castle been enlarged while the number of students decreases?"

"When we go to war, we will need the room to house displaced families as we did the last time my Lord."

"This is a school not a barrack. That answer is unacceptable. Lady Hogwarts please resize yourself to your original size."

"_**Thank you my Lord,"**_ Lady Hogwarts said and the castle shook.

Dobby returned with an old elf he introduced as Ogden along with tea and biscuits. After a brief conversation, Hermione took Ogden to a new room and keyed him into the wards, so he could clean Hogwarts properly.

"Now let's discuss the staff, Filch is gone and since you hired someone who couldn't do the job his retirement will be taken out of your account. Snape is gone and the wards won't let him back, should he try twice his remains will be forwarded to the Ministry. Professor Quirrell is terminated as Non-Magical Studies Professor. Lady Hogwarts ask Professor Binns to join us please."

"Yes my Lord."

Professor Binns floated in and Harry told the ghost he was retired and should move on to the afterlife, which Binns agreed to do.

"Peeves, get in here." Harry shouted.

"Yes my Lords," Peeves said shaking like a leaf.

"Peeves, my Lady and I will allow you to remain only under the following conditions. One, there will be no pranking of anyone under the age of 15. Two, there will be no cursing or dirty words anywhere in this school placed by you. Third, you will protect the students in the first four years. Fourth, you will follow the orders of the Headmaster, and Heads of House as long as they do not conflict with the other three conditions. Do you understand, failure to follow these conditions will find you constricted to within two feet of the giant squib?"

"Peeves, understands and agrees my Lord."

"Very well you may go and clean the dirty words off the transfiguration classroom blackboard."

"Next, Dumbledore I want to know where Professor Binns salary went since it was paid since he died in 1957 and has been withdrawn from Gringotts each school month since then."

"It's been used to fund the Order of the Phoenix as I'm sure you already know."

"Yes, I do and every Knut plus interest will be returned to the Hogwarts vault. I do believe Embezzlement, or in this case Grand Theft, is justification for termination."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, and two Auror came in.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, welcome. You may take the former Headmaster to a holding cell. I want him charged with Embezzlement and Grand Theft. Other charges may occur as we dig deeper into his tenure."

"Apparently Director Ragnok was correct my Lord."

"He usually is Mr. Shacklebolt. Lady Hogwarts will package his personal possessions, and his brother will be allowed to pick them up at the front gate. I would advise magic suppression cuffs, and his system be purged. He will be tried using certified Veritaserum. Please inform the Minister, we need a new Chief Warlock and ICW member as well."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore found himself with his arm behind his back and unable to move a muscle. He was escorted to the Ministry, and placed in a holding cell, by three Aurors and Hagrid. A young man who could not possibly be Harry Potter had outwitted him. Oh well, Fawkes would come rescue him.

"Lady McGonagall I know you do not wish to become Headmistress. However, I ask you reconsider your position on that after listening to the changes we propose. However, first I'd like you to meet my grandfather Godric Gryffindor."

Charlus dropped his glamour charm, and Minerva fainted. Hermione quickly revived her.

"Ma'am if you'll give an oath of secrecy we will tell you the entire story so you will be in a better position to make an informed decision."

"I vow that what I hear or see here today will remain between the four of us, unless one of you tells me I can discuss it with others."

"Would you mind if we dropped the formalities and discussed this as friends?"

"I'm Minerva or Minnie."

"I'm Godric."

"I'm Hermione."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter actually. Minnie on 1 May 1998… and we would like to invite you to our wedding this Saturday on the Isle of Wight, please plan on spending the weekend."

"So Harry, you don't know what happened after that, but the timeline has changed, and it really doesn't matter to us."

"True, now here is what we propose for changes to the school. First, there needs to be two Deputy Headmasters to take some of the pressure off that position and allow the Headmaster to teach at least four hours per week but no more than six. Second, the Heads of House should be younger to relate to the student population and teach no more than two classes per week. Third, there needs to be one Professor and one assistant Professor per class, this covers each if one should become ill. Fourth, one nurse is not enough we need at least three, and the same goes for the librarian. Fifth, Astronomy should be taught earlier in the evening and only during the winter month for the first through third year students. After that it should be an elective for years four through seven."

"Sixth, Non-Magical studies should include field trips to places like shopping malls, movies, museums, and government buildings. This is after they learn how to dress, act, and fit into that world. This course needs to be required and will need at least three and possibly four qualified Professors. We need to introduce communications and computers as well as how to travel in the Non-Magical world. Seventh, all Non-Magical born or raised need to start school a year earlier to learn wizard customs, government, and law. They also need to be introduced to magic, potions, wandless magic, wand care and use, and basic history. Eight, wandless magic needs taught as early as possible. I believe we need a primary school starting at age five or six and teach our magicals to control their magic early in life."

"Last but by no means will least Hogwarts open its doors to all magical beings, including Goblins, elves, vampires, and werewolves if there is any left by then. We already have one cure for Lycanthropy and Mrs. Lovegood is working on another. Minnie much of this is a plan and cannot be implemented immediately, but I hope to see most of it started within at least five years."

"May I call Filius, Pomona, and Poppy in here to hear this?"

"Of course that tells me I have your interest at least. Dobby, please bring my father's pensieve from the Headmaster's office."

"Hermione at lunch we'll take care of the little problem in the chamber, love. Would you send a patronus to Sirius and Remus and ask them to join us?"

"Yes dear."

"Wow, granddad that's a first, I usually say that."

The two Heads of House and nurse arrived and gave vows of secrecy just after Dobby brought the pensieve. Minnie sent a patronus to Hagrid telling him to allow Sirius and Remus in and tell him they were in the Great Hall. Godric, Harry, and Harry changed their plan and went to the chamber while the others viewed the pensieve memory of Harry's story and plan for the school.

Harry called the basilisk and 50 crowing roosters killed it as soon as its tail cleared the door in Salazar's statue. The three paced it off at 68 feet long and 14 feet in diameter. The beast was in mint condition their next problem would be Hagrid's spiders that had to go as well. They faded back into the Great Hall about two minutes before Sirius, and Remus arrived.

"Harry, I briefed them and we are all adults and on a first name basis here."

"Thanks Minnie, Poppy when we're finished, I'd like you to scan Remus for Lycanthropy and let us know how to get him certified as cured. While you four were viewing the memories Godric, Hermione, and I killed a 68-foot basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. A team of Goblins headed by Director Ragnok will remove it just after lunch. I had to kill it in 1993 with my sword, well the sword of Gryffindor actually. I didn't know it was mine at the time. Now let's talk about money, Albus is in deep, probably over his bony head, in fact. Teams of Goblins are going over the Hogwarts account from the day he took over, and I doubt he can cover what he embezzled."

"That being said the interest on the account more than covers the expenses to run the school by at least three times. Minnie your salary is increased by 2.5 times the former Headmaster rate, Deputy's will receive 80 percent of what you make. Poppy your salary also is increased by 2.5 times, and I want you to hire three more nurses and teach basic healing as well a combat first aid. Those classes can be split between the four of you. Pomona and Filius I suppose Minnie wants you as her Deputies, which is why she asked you here. I would like Pomona to sponsor a Herbology club, and Filius to sponsor a dueling club. Sweaty are you ready?"

"Bring it on punk and make my day."

"Ahh love, too many Clint Eastwood movies you have watched."

"Maybe but I'm a better Dirty Harry than you are a Yoda. Grandpa please put up the shields. Poppy I hope you have plenty of potions for the poor man that is about to be taken down hard. However, I need him in good shape by Saturday."

Harry and Hermione moved into the Great Hall, and the tables disappeared. The others felt the shields go up then Hermione threw a series of six curses at Harry and Filius' eyes went wide open, "She's trying to kill him!"

"No, she's just warming up." Godric replied as Harry dodged, jumped and shielded then sent a series of 11 curses her way. She dodged, ducked and conjured a marble shield in front of her. Harry blew the shield then transfigured the shards into ice darts he banished at her, and she disappeared. He disappeared and laughed saying, "Let the fun begin."

She appeared and he appeared behind her, and jabbed his thumb into her side and disappeared again. Suddenly a mist filled the Great Hall and two series of 12 stunners streaked toward a hole in the mist each separated by about ten inches. They heard, "Oh shit!" then Hermione appeared lying on the floor in on a cushion that appeared from thin air. Harry appeared and brought her back to consciousness, kissed her deeply, then said, "not bad, rookie."

She smacked his chest and he helped her up as Godric said, "Ladies and gentlemen meet the current Master Grand Mages Lord and Lady Potter. Actually, that's a bit premature, but it will be official on Saturday anyway."

"Yes and Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout are all invited. Lady Hogwarts please seal the castle and grounds Saturday and Sunday after the Headmistress leaves for the weekend."

"_**As you wish, my Lord."**_

"Is anyone besides me hungry?" Harry asked.

They said yes, and Harry called Ogden and asked him to tell Hagrid lunch would be served shortly. Hagrid begged off, he was hurt about what Dumbledore had done.

After lunch Harry said, "School will begin the last Sunday of August beginning next year and let out the first Friday of June. Residence in the castle will not be required after June 1992 by then floos will be installed and warded. One wing will be set aside as a dorm for orphans and be staffed by professionals. This wing will be open all year but entry to the rest of the castle will be prohibited. I'm thinking of building three primary schools probably one on the southern edge of County Hogsmeade, another near London, and the last in Wales. These schools will include orphanages for magicals. What happened with Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, will not happen again if I can help it. What else Hermione, you've been quiet surely I have forgotten something?"

"You need to take care of the additional wards before we leave. Oh, the house cup and points as well as our quarters need to be discussed. Minnie we will attend school as first year students looking like this." She said as their glamour charms became apparent.

Their glamour dropped and Harry continued. "We will announce the coming changes staff and new rules in the Daily Prophet. I'll warn you now there will be some upset students, but the bullying under the guise of pranking will stop. What is funny to one person is embarrassing to another this is a school not a playground for bullies. You may want to consider study groups, art, dance, and music clubs, or other things to get the houses to mingle so the students get to know each other. This is Hogwarts not four separate houses."

Godric stayed with the others while Harry and Hermione went to set new wards and returned to the Great Hall.

"One last thing, do you want to fire Trelawney or shall I do it? This school is no place for an alcoholic teacher and we both know either you are a seer, or you're not. It's not something that can be taught. Teaching card tricks, reading tea leaves, or trying to see something in a crystal ball that isn't there has no place here."

"Harry, I'll do it if you don't mind. Our opinions on that subject agree. I do think we should have classes on household charms for the first and second year students."

"Minnie I agree. Now I'd like to know more about Hagrid. It's obvious he couldn't open the Chamber of Secrets. It takes a Parselmouth to do that, and an heir of Slytherin as well."

"Hagrid primarily takes care of the Forbidden Forest he has a good rapport with the creatures there. He's also the gatekeeper and helps with Care of Magical Creatures. However, he tends to like the more dangerous creatures, but he does keep the Acromantulas in check."

"Those will be gone shortly. The colony is too large, and soon they'll begin hunting humans. Minnie I don't want him warned that we're going to destroy them, or he may tell them to flee. He introduced Aragog to this school then found him a mate. Don't be surprised when you see three or four dragons, led by the largest Hungarian Horntail you'll probably ever see, land in the forest. The Horntail is Lady Amy, and she's our friend. Hagrid needs to get his wand back and learn magic. He may make a good assistant to the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, but it needs to be made clear, he is not to crossbreed beasts. The safety of the students and school must be our first priority. Are there any questions, comments, or statements you may have? You know our goals and Hermione, and I need help getting from where we are to where we need to be."

"My only statement is that you just threw my thoughts of retirement out of the window young man. What could be more exciting and a better way to end a career than help achieve those goals?" Filius stated and the others agree."

"Sirius, Remus, Albus sent you letters asking you to teach potions and history. I would like you to accept those positions for at least the next two years to help the others get things started on track. Remus, surely there are unemployed werewolves that are qualified in the areas we need and can be cured then cleared to teach. I hope that you can solve the Non-Magical Studies problem among them. Greyback is a dead man walking. He just doesn't know it, but he will tonight. I know you want him, but Remus, we can't take the chance of you being re-infected."

"I may not like it, but I can live with that Harry. I know of at least two who can't get Potions masteries because of their condition. They both love children and I'm sure they would jump at the chance to teach and have a steady job. Poppy I know two that could become fully qualified healers if given the chance. As for Non-Magical Studies, if I put the word out you would probably have ten to fifteen applications in a couple of days Minnie."

"We have time it will take a few years to introduce computers and other technology into the classes. However, they can and should be used to maintain school records. That brings up my final question, why the hell are we using parchment and quills that are difficult to write with and expensive? Pens, pencils, notebooks, and paper are easier to write with and less than one-tenth the cost. If a quill can be charmed to automatically record what is being said a ballpoint pen can be charmed as well. One pen is more than enough to take two or three months' worth of notes. In bulk rates, we're talking five or so for one sickle and probably less."

"Harry I think we should have our own school supply store in the school. We could provide those items at cost as well as the required textbooks."

"Good point Hermione. Professors I hope you don't faint when you wake up tomorrow because you will see what Hogwarts really looks like. I'm not saying you'll be able to eat off the floor, but it will be clean. Minnie that is another position that needs filled and the caretaker must be a wizard. The days of patrolling the halls at night are over. New wards will send the first four students to their common rooms at 2100 hours, and the others at 2200 hours then the common rooms will be locked down. If a student has an accident or gets sick a nurse will be notified, and he or she will be transported to the student."

There was no further discussion so Godric, Harry, and Hermione left the school after Harry made a side trip and recovered the Marauders Map.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have our work cut out for us. I get the feeling Harry had a horrible life in the previous time line at home and school."

"Minnie, you can't imagine what he went through because of Dumbledore. His initial desire was to kill the old goat, but decided destroying his reputation. We decided that sending him to prison was the best option, and would hurt the most. Trust me when I say the duel we saw was actually a warm up exercise. They didn't throw parsel magic around like charms you teach a first year student. When they duel at home, the audience includes Lady Amy and several elves. Wait until you meet Missy their head elf. She is a stickler for manners and protocol. She doesn't hesitate to smack any of us, including Godric if we mess up."

"Sirius is right for a change. Those smacks are not love taps either. The worse you mess up the harder she hits," Remus added.

"I hesitated to ask, but do we have the budget go accomplish these goals?"

"Minnie, he said the interest was three times the expense. I suspect that was an understatement. They both are well versed in law, accounting, and economics. What they didn't say is that Hermione is heir to the Flamels and they both are alchemists as well. As the heirs of the Founders, they have access to those vaults as well as the Hogwarts vault. They want what is best for this school and its students and recognize that will not happen overnight."

**8 August 1990 **

**Albus, too many names and titles, Dumbledore Arrested**

**By Percival Smythe **

_Yesterday 7 August 1990 the heirs of the Hogwarts Founders arrived at the school and had questions for the former Headmaster. One of those questions included why he embezzled over one hundred thousand Galleons. The answer led to charges of Embezzlement and Grand Theft. Mr. Dumbledore was then incarcerated in a holding cell awaiting trial under a truth serum. _

_The charges alone bring his expulsion as Chief Warlock and ICW membership. The reasoning is, if there is sufficient evidence for the charges to be valid then he or she must be removed from all seats of power until proven innocent. If proven innocent he may petition to get his positions back. However, his days as Headmaster of Hogwarts are over. Current plans are for the trial to take place on 10 August 1990. Lady Minerva McGonagall appointed as new Headmaster._

**Trial of Former Death Eaters Begins Today**

**By Percival Smythe**

_The trial of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and the Carrows are scheduled to begin immediately after the selection of a new Chief Warlock. If found guilty, they are expected to be sent through the Veil of Death immediately. The Department of Mysteries confirms the Death Eater mark cannot be forced on anyone it must be earned by killing, torture, and rape. Any one of those three crimes requires a death sentence in accordance with Book 2, paragraph, 87.1 of the law._

**Hogwarts Undergoes Sweeping Changes**

**By Percival Smythe**

_Headmaster Minerva McGonagall appointed two Deputies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Filius Flitwick and Ms. Professor Sprout. In addition, there will be at least to assistant professors for each class. Madam Poppy Pomfrey will also have three assistants in the hospital wing. Sybil Trelawney and Divination are out, "you are either a seer, or you are not" said Lady McGonagall. If a seer is discovered, they will be offered tutoring and counseling by a Ministry certified seer._

_Hogwarts castle is now its original size and more beautiful than ever. Argus Filch was retired and replaced by a magical caretaker to be named later. Mr. Filch's retirement pay is to be funded by Mr. To Many Secrets Dumbledore. The caretaker is required to be magical in order to clean the castle properly._

_Gamekeeper and Gate Keeper Rebus Hagrid declared innocent by the Heirs. "To open the Chamber of Secrets one must be the Heir of Salazar Slytherin," stated the true heir of Slytherin. That heir also suggested that Mr. Hagrid have his wand returned or a new one provided by the Ministry. Another suggestion is that he be educated in magic and Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Hagrid has a way with many creatures and was able to train a Cerebus he named Fluffy. This creature is actually quite friendly, unless he is guarding something. Mr. Hagrid has been invited to visit a dragon reserve. I'm sure he will be kept well away from any eggs and searched before he leaves the reserve._

_Non-Magical Studies replaces Muggle Studies and becomes a required subject for all. The first term will teach how to dress and otherwise fit in that world. Many adult wizards could use that class to ensure the Statute of Secrecy is maintained. Wearing wizard robes in the middle of London is asking for problems our world doesn't need. This class will eventually include Non-Magical communications devices not unlike what our friends in America teach._

_Lord Charlus Potter, guardian of the Heirs, said Hogwarts would become the premier magical school in the world. "It did not fall from that position overnight, and it will not reach it again overnight either."_

_Bullying out at Hogwarts according to Lord Potter, "What is funny to one is embarrassing to another. Hogwarts is a school not a playground. All students need to realize this from day one. If anyone is caught bullying, there is only one punishment and that is immediate expulsion." He went on to say there would be several clubs formed to ensure students had outlets and a chance to socialize rather than just class or study._

_There are many other changes in the works that will be announced later. In my humble opinion, they have been a long time coming._

**8 August 1990, 0700 hours – Ministry of Magic **

Godric, Harry, and Hermione were speaking to a potion master in the Department of Mysteries about a new truth potion. This potion lasted until its counter potion was given not just one hour. The potion master certified the new potion for use in trials and agreed to testify to its validity if necessary. Harry then asked to be tested for magical strength and age.

"I'll need the Director to approve that Lord Potter."

"No problem, I figured that would happen."

The potion master sent the request to the Director, and received an answer to have them meet in the training room in five minutes. The potion master called an escort, and they thanked him and followed the escort to the training area where they met Croker, not Mr. Croker, not first name then Croker, just Croker.

"Hello Charlus, I ha**v**en't seen you in a very long time."

"Croker you're looking well. I'd like you to check these two out but the results must be kept under wraps."

"Nothing unusual about that Charlus, ladies first, lass fire a medium powered stunner at the blue target please."

Hermione did as she was asked, and the blue target slammed into the wall two inches deep.

"Oh my, now the red target at the highest power that doesn't drain you please.

Hermione fired another stunner and the target blew into small pieces. A deeper red target replaced it, and she tried again. A reading was returned Croker looked at it and smiled then asked Harry to stun the blue target. Harry's stunner hit the target dead center and the target turned to dust.

"Try the red one at the same level."

Harry did and a reading returned.

"Now at full power please."

Harry's stunner hit the red target and blew it into dust. Three targets later Croker got a reading.

"Charlus you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Of course Croker but I was curious as to what your readings would show."

"Bullshit Charlus, you knew they were Master Grand Mages when you came here. Now I have one more test. I want you both to fire a stunner at the white target with minimum power."

Harry and Hermione did as asked and the targets barely registered. Then Harry handed Charlus his wands and wandlessly blew the red target into the wall. Hermione smiled and did the same thing.

"I'm not sure what to say, obviously you know Voldemort is after you, and you're well prepared. I suspect you also know he's not really dead."

"Yes, and that's where you come in Croker. We suspect he'll take someone over and try to obtain a magical form. What we need to know is if we can contain his spirit and sent him through the Veil."

"I would think that's possible, assuming he doesn't have horcruxes. If you can catch the body he takes over sleeping, the task will be much easier. I would avoid an open battle if it can be prevented, not that I don't think either of you can't defeat him. You can, but the devastation caused by such a battle would be horrible. As far as gaining a form the only way we know of requires a bone of the father unknowingly given, the flesh of the servant willingly given, and the blood of the enemy forcibly taken."

"What would happen if…" Harry asked.

"I'm not positive, but I believe he would be stuck in a weak shape since the magic would not be satisfied with that." Croker answered.

"I assume once he has a body if I cast him out of Slytherin house, he will lose his magic."

"Yes, if all of those cast out of the house lose their magic. Some old lines chose to do that as the ultimate way to control house members or punish them."

"Good, now we have two options besides killing him outright in battle. Granddad I think two Death Eaters should escape justice, preferably the weakest. He'll need one to tend to him and the other to take me. If we can contain him and send him through the veil, we can always take them out later. I not then he has a method to get a body, and we can take the three of them out at that time."

"I can agree with that in good conscience."

"Thank you Croker, we appreciate this, come you two we need to get to the Wizengamot Chamber."

**Wizengamot Chamber – 0800 hours **

After arriving at the Chamber, Harry and Hermione took seats next to Charlus.

"Lord Potter, these children should not be in those seats, sir."

"Why not Amelia, Harry is the Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Emrys. Ms. Granger is Head of House Ravenclaw. These seats are otherwise empty, what better way for them to learn than set in these seats. Since I have their proxy, and they're too young to vote what, pray tell, does it harm?"

"If they fall asleep in those seats I'll have them removed."

"You may try, you Amelia, might do well to remember this building the Ministry pays no rent for belongs to the House of Emrys. You're here only because Harry allows it and for no other reason. Making enemies over something so trivial, or because you have your knickers in a twist over something else is not like you Lady Bones."

"Charlus, I apologize to you, Harry, and Hermione. However, I may never forgive you for nominating me for this job. The incompetence in this building is beyond apprehension and of course. The people want everything done in a matter of minutes. Between the Death Eater trials, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and here it's a frigging zoo."

"Who is your Undersecretary?"

"Who has time to appoint an Undersecretary?"

"I would say anyone who wants relief from mundane work and gives it to someone else so they can handle the real problems. We'll take care of Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and those type letters should cease coming here. The sheeple seem to forget Hogwarts is a private school and is not under the Ministries' jurisdiction. If the care to check only the British crown has jurisdiction over County Hogsmeade, and that is generally done through its Lord. Ahh, I believe the others are arriving."

Harry and Hermione drew some dirty looks that they returned but nothing was said. Harry spotted Neville and waved him over, and asked him to sit with them. Neville looked at Augusta, who smiled and nodded. The Minister called the session to order.

"The first order of business is to elect a new Chief Warlock."

Charlus stood and said, "I nominate Lady Longbottom and cast 43 votes for her."

Amos Diggory seconded the nomination and added his vote. Lady Longbottom became the new Chief Warlock and emissary to the Queen.

"Chief Warlock I have a new truth potion to introduce. The potion has been checked and approved by the Department of Mysteries. It lasts until the counter potion is given and there is no way to overcome its effects by such as the anti-Veritaserum potion. I request this potion be approved for use in trials starting today. Croker and his potion Master agree to testify to its effectiveness if this council feels that is necessary. Here are the verified test results and a letter from Croker Ma'am."

The test results and letter appeared to each member, and the potion was accepted for use. They took a short bathroom break before the first trial.

"Neville did you get a new wand?"

"Yes Harry, Ollivander had problems then ask Gran if I had my magical core bound. I thought she would tear the place apart she was livid. Anyway she took me to St. Mungo's to be checked and not only was my core bound, but they found a memory block also."

"Let me guess Nev, both were placed by Dumbledore."

"Yes, and I'll not ask how you know. I guess we should be quiet now. Some don't seem to like the fact were in these seats."

"I don't care what they think, do you?"

"No, I don't see any reason to care about them. At best they're pureblood bigots and at worst they're Voldemort supporters Harry."

Severus Snape was brought in and given the new potion. His smirk suddenly disappeared when he discovered he had no choice but tell the truth.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt would ask questions.

"State your name."

"Severus Snape."

"State your Occupation."

"Potions Master and Potion Professor at Hogwarts."

"Are you or were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes I am."

"Did you deny Voldemort and spy for Albus Dumbledore during the last war."

"Yes."

"Were you a double agent spying for Voldemort."

"I was."

"Do your loyalties lie with the Ministry or Voldemort."

"Voldemort."

"If given the chance to bring him back would you do so."

"Yes."

"How many people have you killed?"

"More than 20."

"Have you committed torture and rape?"

"Yes on as many occasions as I could.

"Do you feel any remorse for your actions?"

"Except that I wasn't able to kill James Potter and his spawn no."

"Does anyone on the Wizengamot have questions for this… man?"

Harry stood and said, "I have no question, but I want to witness his punishment. If I were old enough I would carry it out myself," and sat back down.

Severus Snape was sentenced to the veil, although most members thought there were other things they would like to do to him.

The Carrows trial went much the same, and they were sentenced to the veil. Malfoy's trial was only different in that it brought out even more of the Fudge administration's involvement in bribery, extortion, and manipulation of the law. The session ended before 1000hours with a nine member court, including the Chief Warlock, being appointed to try the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry and Godric watched as Snape was sent through the veil while Hermione talked to Neville. The other witnesses were surprised when Snape seemed to jump through the veil. What they didn't see was Godric wink at Harry, which Harry returned. That afternoon 12 more Death Eaters were sent through the veil and two were acquitted with the warning they would be watched.

Charlus sent Amelia a note suggesting Amos Diggory as her Undersecretary. They went back to Welford Way and relaxed by the Granger pool. Tomorrow would bring another day, and the Daily Prophet should prove to be an interesting read.

**9 August 1990**

The Grangers joined Godric, Helga, and Harry for breakfast and finished as the Daily Prophet arrived.

**Snape, Malfoy, both Carrow Twins Sent Through the Veil**

_By Percival Smythe _

_Using a new truth potion introduced by Lord Charlus Potter and approved by the Department of Mysteries Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Amycus Carrow, and Alecto Carrow were questioned and sentenced to death. While final numbers are unavailable, they admitted to over 100 killings between them, plus countless rapes and tortures. Aurors questioned them after sentencing to try and determine names and numbers that are more accurate. Yesterday afternoon another 12 Death Eaters followed their cohorts. These 12 murdered at least 200 men, women, and children and showed no remorse. Of the 16 tried only two, low level Death Eaters were found not guilty. For whatever reason, they had not killed, raped, or murdered, yet. However, they did admit to supporting Voldemort._

**Amos Diggory Named Undersecretary**

_By Percival Smythe_

_Minister Bones named Mr. Amos Diggory as her Undersecretary. Mr. Diggory is well known for his honesty and hard work along with his intelligence. He should do his new office proud. Meanwhile, the clean out of those proven dishonest, or lacking the skills to do the required job continues. People give the new Minister a break she is doing the best she can to clean up Fudge and Umbridge's mess._

**County Hogsmeade Sovereign Land and Hogwarts is Privately Owned**

_By Percival Smythe_

_Lord Charlus Potter was overheard telling Minister Bones that Hogwarts is privately owned and sets on Sovereign land, and is therefore, not under the control of the Ministry of Magic. This reporter did some research and found Lord Potter is correct. King Arthur Pendragon gave what is now County Hogsmeade to Merlin in 732. Merlin gave Godric Gryffindor the land Hogwarts now sits on. Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw built Hogwarts on the land. _

_You are most probably unaware of the fact that the Ministry building and the surrounding one-half mile belong to Lord Godric Gryffindor. Merlin deeded this to Lord Gryffindor. I could find no record of the Ministry paying rent. If Lord Gryffindor wanted to, he could evict the Ministry I suppose._

_Sending letters to the Ministry about Hogwarts is a waste of time since it is a private school. Lord Potter said he read a few and stated if parents or students don't like the new rules, they are free to attend another school. "We will become the premier school of magic in the world, but it is a school not a babysitting service. Its simple people, come here to study and learn or get out. The things Dumbledore allowed to happen will not continue. If you want to hurt others, physically or mentally, stay home or go somewhere else if they will take you. _

**Four Hungarian Horntail Dragons Seen Over Forbidden Forest**

_By Percival Smythe_

_Headmaster McGonagall and her Deputies reported four Hungarian Horntail Dragons visited the Forbidden Forest. Once they left gamekeeper Rebus Hagrid discovered the Acromantula colony in the Forest was decimated and only one male survived. The male was apparently the head of the colony and Mr. Hagrid said he was very old and was nearing the end of his life expectancy. He also stated that the Centaurs were rejoicing having forecasted the event more than two years ago. _

_The Centaur leader, Magorian, told Mr. Hagrid that the dragons were polite and came only to destroy the Acromantula colony. Magorian said the dragon leader called Lady Amy was the largest Hungarian Horntail he had ever seen, and she told him her task was to protect the school and County Hogsmeade._

_Although it is highly doubtful, witnesses in Hogsmeade swear they saw a young boy and girl riding the largest dragon. I personally find this extremely hard to believe, as I have found no reference of anyone riding a dragon. The Hogwarts motto is translated roughly to "Leave sleeping dragons lie" or literally, "A sleeping dragon is never to be tickled." However, one person swore on their life and magic, he saw what he reported._

**An Editorial **

_By Percival Smythe_

_In my twenty-six years as a reporter, I have never seen a period like the last two weeks. A Minister is found to be a crook and casts a Killing Curse in a legal duel that he accepted. A ten year old untrained wizard duels with the Undersecretary of said Minister and reflects an Unforgivable curse back on her then has to kill her to end her suffering. A man formerly respected by the majority of wizards in this country loses three of the top positions in our country, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. _

_Hogwarts takes a new direction under new leadership and is visited by dragons. The heirs of the Hogwarts Founders are found and are together for the first time in history. Former Death Eaters, one of which was a traitorous spy, who were freed by Minister Fudge are found guilty. Fifteen influential pureblood wizards are tried, convicted, and sentenced to die, and these trials have just begun._

_We have a new Minister, one who is best known for her integrity and honor. In my opinion, we need to get behind her and support her in any way we can. The Ministry rubble is being cleared out in lieu of those who want to do an honest day's work for an honest day's pay. _

_The real difference I see is that blood status has nothing to do with gaining or keeping a position. Knowledge, skill, and willingness to get the job done seem to be the most important qualifications. Unfortunately, our world seems to have a vast majority of those who follow anything they want to hear. I heard the word "sheeple" for the first time earlier this week, and my initial impression was it describes the average wizard or witch. _

_My question to you who read this is: when the next dark lord rises, and one will according to history, what will you do? It was not that long ago that wizards stood with Goblins, Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, and Elves and fought anyone who tried to take our freedom. Merlin's council, what is now the Wizengamot, included these magical beings why is it now a pureblood only cesspool?_

Harry laughed while stating, "Whoa, this reporter has balls the size of grapefruit."

"Language Harry, you're at the table." Hermione stated.

"But we finished eating 15 minutes ago." Harry retorted.

SMACK

"Alright I'm sorry, but did you read this Hermione?" Harry asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, and I agree with both of you, him about the sheeple, and you about the grapefruit." Hermione said while trying to stifle a giggle.


	21. 20 Help From the Unexpected 1

**Help From the Unexpected 1**

This is an A/U story about Harry receiving some much needed help after living nearly ten years with the Dursleys. It begins with Harry Potter's first trip to Gringotts and covers the first year at Hogwarts.

_**A/N: From my profile**_**:** **IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ANGST YOU WILL NOT FIND IT IN MY STORIES. I DON'T WRITE AND SELDOM READ ANGST STORIES. In my opinion there is enough angst in the real world to satisfy most healthy minds.**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 560,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

**July 31, 1991 - Gringotts Bank**

At the lowest level of Gringotts Bank were vaults one through twelve belonged to the following owners:

Vault 1 - Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin

Vault 2 - Morgana also known as Morgan

Vault 3 - Godric Gryffindor personal

Vault 4 - Helga Hufflepuff personal

Vault 5 - Rowena Ravenclaw personal

Vault 6 - Salazar Slytherin personal

Vault 7 - Godric Gryffindor Hogwarts

Vault 8 - Helga Hufflepuff Hogwarts

Vault 9 - Rowena Ravenclaw Hogwarts

Vault 10 - Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts

Vault 11 - Flamel Personal

Vault 12 - Flamel Family

Needless to say the first ten vaults weren't visited by humans in centuries. Interest on the monetary contents was paid monthly on the last day of each month just like clockwork. However, the current owner of vaults 11 and 12 was visiting with the Chief of the Goblin Nation watching the visitors to Diagon Alley.

"Well old friend it's time to put our plan into action as Hagrid and Harry have just entered the Alley." Nicolas Flamel told Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation.

Ragnok gave Nick a closed mouth smile and nodded, and then the two men left his office for the bank's lobby. They watched as Hagrid talked to the teller, and Harry Potter looked around the bank, amazed at what he was seeing. When Hagrid turned to Harry to leave for the vaults, Ragnok signaled his son Hawkclaw.

Hawkclaw and twelve goblins with spears approached the half giant and Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, I am Commander Hawkclaw Captain of the Guard, please come with me sir. Mr. Hagrid you may continue on your way. Mr. Potter will be perfectly safe with us." Hawkclaw said in a voice that should have brooked no argument.

"Mr. Potter must stay with me as per Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid said refusing to step aside.

Faster than Harry could see several things happened. First, Hagrid had twelve spear points next to various points of his body, including four under his chin. Second he seemed frozen in place. Third Harry was being moved toward the goblin called Hawkclaw. Fourth and last Hagrid's umbrella was in one of the guard's hand.

In a clear but much colder voice Hawkclaw stated, "If you wish war with the Goblin Nation Mr. Hagrid you may have it. You are on Goblin Nation land and under our dominion, and you know the rules. You will now be escorted from the bank where your umbrella will be returned. You will not be welcome here for one month do you understand and agree Mr. Hagrid?"

It was apparent that Hagrid wasn't happy with what Hawkclaw said, but he said, "Yes Hawkclaw, I understand and I agree. I meant no affront to you, Gringotts, or the Goblin Nation. I was just trying to do the job I was given."

"While I can appreciate that, Mr. Potter is no one's property and has business with Gringotts that does not concern you or Dumbledore. If Dumbledore wants what he sent you for he can come and get it himself or wait another month." Hawkclaw replied and nodded to the guards. They removed the spears, and Hagrid was given his umbrella back.

Hagrid gave Harry a pitiful look and left the bank. Hawkclaw and Harry were approached by a tall man wearing nice mundane clothes and a goblin that was taller than most of the others.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Nicolas Flamel your father's godfather and this is Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation. There is nothing to be afraid of Harry, if I may call you that. I actually held you when you were born right after your father, and my wife did. If you'll come with us, we have much to discuss, and Harry, please call me Nick." Nicholas told the surprised young boy.

"Thank you sir, you really knew my parents," Harry said as a question.

"That I did and quite well at that. Your grandparents on your father's side and Perenelle and I were friends for over fifty years." Nick replied and led Harry to follow Ragnok into the bowels of the bank.

Harry was constantly looking around trying to see everything and take it all in. Finally, after what seemed like a ten-minute walk that was closer to two they arrived at an ornate door that opened at Ragnok's touch. Nick waved Harry in then followed him with Ragnok in the lead. They entered the plushest sitting room Harry had ever seen. He knew Petunia Dursley would talk about it for years if she got so much as a glimpse.

"Please sit young Harry." Ragnok said, and Harry did as requested by sitting in a nice comfortable chair.

"Our first order of business is the reading of your parents wills. However, first I'll let Nick tell you a few things." Ragnok added after Harry sat down.

"Harry, for his own reasons Dumbledore sealed your fathers will and hid you where you couldn't be found. Perenelle and I looked for you all over the world but we both knew you would have to come here before you started school at Hogwarts. Today was the most likely day, but we have had the Leaky Cauldron watched for the past two months, just in case we were wrong." Nick said then with a wave of his hand, three glasses of water appeared, one for each of them.

"What I didn't know until today is that your father died before your mother. While Dumbledore did seal James' will he didn't do the same to Lily's. So it will have to be read first then we can read James' if it becomes necessary. Once that's done we can discuss anything else that's needed, or that you want to know." Nicolas Flamel stated and nodded at Ragnok.

"The last will and testament of Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans, Countess of Pottelund, dated 18 October 1981.

"_I, Lady Lily Rose Potter, Countess of Potterland, declare this will dated 18 October 1981 to be my last will and testament replacing all others. I am of sound body and mind and freely make this will._

_I bequeath 150,000₲ to Sirius Orion Black with the instructions that he is to help take care of Harry James Potter my son. So help me Padfoot if you don't do it right I'll come back and haunt you at the worst possible times._

_I bequeath 165,000₲ to Remus John Lupin with the instructions that he is to help take care of Harry James Potter my son. So help me Mooney if you don't keep Prongs and Padfoot straight I'll come back and haunt you at the worst possible times as well. Now take 10 or 15,000₲ to live on and invest the rest Mooney, and you'll have a better life. Find you and nice woman and settle down and take care of the others as you always do my friend._

_I bequeath 150,000₲ to Peter Pettigrew with the instructions that he is to help take care of Harry James Potter my son. So help me Wormtail if you don't help the other three Marauders do it right I'll come back and haunt you also. Be safe Wormy as our Secret Keeper I worry about your safety. I know everyone with think Sirius is the secret keeper, but I still worry about you my friend._

_I bequeath 30 Sickles to Petunia Daisy Dursley that's 30 pieces of silver you haughty bitch, and 200 times what you're worth. Stay away from my son and husband._

_To James Charlus Potter, my husband, I leave everything else with the instructions that you are to begin teaching Harry potions, herbology, and all other non-wanded subjects at age eight. At age eleven he is to get my trunk and all of my journals. Give him room to grow James, or I'll haunt you so help me._

_Not to the hard part. In the event, James passes before I do and Harry is still under the age of eleven he will be placed with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. They have agreed to this and to let the Marauders visit Harry as often as they wish. At age eleven Harry James Potter will inherit all Potter properties, titles, and investments including all vaults, see James's will for the full listing. Harry is to receive both James and my trunks, which will include our journals and any personal letters or items we wish him to have._

_Lily Rose Potter, Countess of Potterland_

_Dated this 18th day of October 1981_

"As Chief of the Goblin Nation I, Ragnok, declare that the sealing of James Charlus Potter's will is superseded by the will of the Countess of Poterlund, Lily Rose Potter, so mote it be." Ragnok stated, and his magic flared. Harry watched in awe as a large official envelope appeared in front of Ragnok.

"Ragnok, if you don't mind I think it would be prudent to invite Madam Bones to this reading, especially in light of what Lily said about their secret keeper." Nick told the goblin Chief.

"Good, point in the meantime I'll have James, and Lily's trunks brought here. Harry, are you hungry?" Ragnok said, after hearing Harry's stomach growl while he was speaking.

"Yes, Sir Hagrid said we would get something at the Leaky Cauldron, but I was mobbed with well-wishers that wouldn't leave me alone." Harry replied and his stomach growled again causing a chuckle from Nick and Ragnok.

"Harry you'll find a full English breakfast on the table next to the back wall. Take your time there is no hurry." Ragnok said kindly.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied and went to the table which held more food than he could eat for a week.

+++OOO+++

While Harry ate like he had manners he also ate more than Nick or Ragnok expected. It seemed he was worried when he would eat next. After breakfast, Harry opened his mother's trunk and found a letter on top of everything else. He opened it and started to read and frowned.

Harry looked at Nick and asked, "Sir, if Sirius Black is my godfather, why hasn't he ever come to visit me? I know you tried, but shouldn't he have been able to find me? Mum's letter said his godfather oath would let him located me, and that he swore to protect me and never do me harm."

"Harry, that's one of the reasons I ask Madam Bones to join us. She is the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as it's called. Sirius is in prison for betraying you and your parents as their secret keeper. Supposedly, he killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 mundanes. I never thought he betrayed you and your parents but killing non-magicals carries life in prison. Even so, something doesn't seem right about this. Does that make sense?" Nick asked kindly willing to explain more, and Harry knew that.

"Yes sir, if he's in prison, there was no way he could find me at Aunt Petunia's." Harry said sadly.

Nick looked at Ragnok and could tell the goblin was as furious as he was. They both knew Lily and James would have rather Harry go to an orphanage than to her sister. Ragnok sped out of the office and found Hawkclaw. He sent him to find Hagrid, who was most probably drinking at the Leaky Cauldron.

Madam Bones arrived, and Nick briefed her. Ragnok sent Harry and Madam Bones into a room where they could hear and see what was going on in the office but could not be seen or heard. Hagrid entered the opulent office and thought he was in big trouble seeing Nicolas Flamel and Ragnok sitting there.

"Come in and sit down please Mr. Hagrid. It seems we at Gringotts owe you an apology for what happened earlier. It was a misunderstanding, I assure you. Two individuals trying to do their job to the best of their ability came into conflict. Therefore, I ask you to accept our apology and 25₲ for your trouble." Ragnok said in an official tone.

"Thank you sir, tis no trouble, and I accept the apology. I'm sure Hawkclaw meant no harm and was just doing what he thought was right." Hagrid said.

Nick took over and asked, "Hagrid, we were talking to young Harry, and he said something I don't think was the truth. Have you known the boy long?"

"Not really sir. I got him away from those horrible Dursleys, and he acted so relieved. I still cannot believe Dumbledore put him there. I know the blood wards are supposed to protect him from you-know-who and his supporters, but those people are horrible." Hagrid replied.

"Well if the relations love each other, and Harry calls that home blood wards would be some of the strongest available. But if his aunt doesn't love him, or he doesn't love her, they are absolutely useless." Nick stated.

"Well thank you Hagrid for your time and have a good day. We still have business with young Harry and will see him home. And the item in vault 713 has been taken care of and in now under a Fidelius charm." Ragnok said, and the half giant stood bowed and was led out of the office by Hawkclaw.

Amelia Bones and Harry came back, and Harry said, "I don't call that place home, and I don't love my aunt, uncle, or cousin. They hate me and I have no feeling at all for them. I'm nothing but something to do their work and beat on. I cooked and cleaned for them since I was five and watched them eat while I get a piece of bread or dry toast if I'm lucky. I know nothing about this Dumbledore other than he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. From what I just heard it is not a school I want to go to, paid for or not." Harry ranted then took a deep breath.

"I'll stay in the non-magical world before I'll associate myself with a school that the man who placed me with those animals is in charge of. I'd be looking over my shoulder constantly wondering if he was going to try a different way to do me in." Harry finished then flopped down in his chair.

"Harry, if you don't want to go to Hogwarts, you don't have to, all right? I'll take care of Dumbledore and your aunt and uncle. Your parents wanted me and Perenelle to be your guardians, and that is what will happen. Now let's see what your father's last wishes were." Nick told the angry Harry. Nick would admit that he also would be angry to after hearing who placed him with people that abused him.

James' will was much like Lily's with the same bequeaths. He left everything to Lily except the titles were to go to Harry on his eleventh birthday. His will also named Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper and Sirius as Harry's godfather. He stated he wanted Harry fully emancipated on his 14th birthday. He also stated that the Flamels were to raise Harry should Lily die first or before Harry reached his 14th birthday. One thing he stated that was different was that Harry was to be given an heir test on or immediately after his eleventh birthday.

Ragnok slid the Potter ring box to Harry and said it was to be worn on his right index or pointer finger. He said, "Harry lay down on the couch in the sitting room before putting it on as the magic will release any bindings on your magic and mind no matter who put them there. The ring is sedient and will fill your mind with family history, magic, and any family specialties. Your father never got the chance to wear the ring, or it may have corrected his eyesight as it did your grandfathers."

Harry did as Ragnok suggested and after slipping on the ring he passed out just before he began to glow. Amelia watched in amazement as Harry seemed to grow about four inches and fill out. Then, there was a strong pulse of magic that almost knocked the goblin and two humans out.

"Well, that was interesting, now I wonder what the Gryffindor ring will do to him." Ragnok said with a feral smile.

"Ragnok, Nick I've heard enough. If you'll make me certified copies of the wills, I'll go see Sirius with Veritaserum and get to the bottom of this." Madam Bones requested.

"Another thing Albus will have to answer for. I'm surprised he's not here yet. I'm sure Hagrid has had time to get back to Hogwarts by now." Nick added while watching Harry's eyes flutter then open.

"Whoa that was interesting and hurt like the devil." Harry said and started to sit up.

"Harry there is one more ring that you need to put on your middle finger of your wand hand." Ragnok said.

"Is it going to knock me out to?" Harry asked.

"If I could find a wizard foolish enough to bet with me, I would bet that it will Lord Potter." Ragnok said with a smile that showed no teeth.

Harry slipped the Gryffindor ring on and was out like a light in seconds. While he was out Nick asked Amelia if she agreed that he was actually Harry's guardian and should have been since 31 October 1981. She agreed that both wills stated that was what should have been done and Ragnok concurred.

"Very well then lock down Dumbledore's vaults as I intend to sue him in my name and Harry's. In addition, I void all contracts that Dumbledore has made as Harry's guardian including the one was made for Harry to go to Hogwarts. It was made without having all relevant information, and Harry has made his desire not to attend Hogwarts known to the three of us. In addition I want all Potter property recalled. Who knows what was taken from Godric Hollow before the place was sealed." Nick said, and then sent a patronus using wandless magic. "I asked Perenelle to join us."

+++OOO+++

Harry woke as a beautiful older woman entered the office, had her hand kissed by Ragnok, and then kissed Nick on the cheek. "Amelia it's good to see you. It's been ages," her soft voice said.

"It's good to see you as well Penny," Madam Bones replied.

"Nick, what the hell have you done to Harry?" she asked giving him and Ragnok a dirty look.

"Perenelle, Harry reacted to the Potter and Gryffindor rings. You know that usually happens unless the wizard is much older when he first puts it on." Nick said in his and Ragnok's defense.

"He looks like James at that age, except for Lily's eyes and chin. Harry I'm Perenelle Flamel your father's godmother." She said in a kind voice and joined Harry on the couch. She frowned when she reached for Harry and he flinched.

"You three will tell me what the hell is going on here, or I'll get angry." Perenelle Flamel stated in a voice that said, 'do it now.'

After telling her what happened, she looked at Nick and Ragnok and said, "Give me a good reason not to kill that old bastard. He was well aware that Harry was to go nowhere near the Dursleys. Amelia they had better be in Azkaban by tonight, or I'll take them out, from where I sit it appears Harry has been abused." She looked at Harry and asked, "Harry do you trust me to do what is right for you?"

"Yes, Ma'am" he answered. He didn't know why, but he trusted her, Nick, and Ragnok. He thought he could trust Madam Bones if he got to know her.

"I'll put up a privacy ward so no one can hear us or read our lips, but I need to know what your life was like with the Dursleys. Believe me Harry if they harmed you, they will pay and pay severely." When he nodded the others felt her ward to up and all they could see was shadows.

She was in tears when she asked if she could take copies of some of his memories. She smiled when he said yes but didn't know how to give her what she wanted. She led him through lowering his new mind shields and bringing memories to the front of his mind. She almost giggled when he watched the first silver strand of memory being removed.

"That tickles," Harry said.

"Yes it does, no matter how many times you do it." Penny replied with a smile.

She took down the wards and stated, "Nick, I'm off to see Her Majesty. I'll take care of the Dursleys through the mundane world where it will hurt them the most. After stripping them of their precious reputations, I'll see to it that they spend years in prison. Amelia, disregard what I said earlier about putting them in Azkaban what I'll do will hurt them more at least mentally."

She looked at Harry and continued, "Harry, Amy is a trusted friend of ours, and she will be one of yours as well. You can tell her anything, and if you ask her to keep it between the two of you, she will. You will never see the Dursleys again unless you want to visit them in prison."

Harry thanked her then in a surprising move gave her a hug that she gladly returned. She stood and asked, "Ragnok, may I use your floo?" Ragnok said yes, and she walked to the fireplace. Harry was amazed when she threw something in the fire and said, "Windsor Palace," then disappeared.

"I don't think that the Dursleys will be the only one in deep dragon dung when Penny returns," Amelia stated.

"She is Her Majesty's godmother, so I expect you're right Amy." Nick replied.

They all heard the bank alarms go off. Madam Bones started to stand but Ragnok shook his head and said, "It's a drill to check how well the guards respond and to see how fast the vaults are locked down." Nick knew it wasn't, but Amelia didn't need to know what was really happening. The second phase of his and Ragnok's plan was successful.

"Harry if you're up to it, I need seven drops of blood to do the heir test your father wanted us to perform." Ragnok said, and then showed Harry what he needed to do to get the blood and put it on a silver saucer. Harry was amazed that there was no pain and the small cut on his palm disappeared after the seventh drop hit the saucer.

"Harry, why are you squinting?" Nick asked kindly.

"It's hard to see sir," he replied.

"Take your glasses off and see if that helps," Nick suggested and Harry gave Nick a funny look but removed his glasses. His eyebrows almost touched his hair line when he could see clearly and his smile was almost from ear to ear. The moment was interrupted by a knock on Ragnok's office door.

"Enter."

"Dumbledore requests and audience Chief Ragnok sir," A goblin said.

"Bring him here the long way," Ragnok replied with a feral smile. Then he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, please go back to the other room. I'll send your trunks, but you may want to pay attention to what is happening here."

"Ragnok, send the trunks but I want Harry here beside me. Harry, ask your rings to disappear and they will." Nick stated and Ragnok nodded while Harry did as he was asked.

+++OOO+++

Dumbledore was told to enter at his knock on the door. He almost stepped back when he felt the hate directed at him in the room. He looked and saw the fire in Harry's eyes, and hate on his face, which he did not expect. He knew he couldn't bluff Ragnok or Madam Bones, but he may be able to bluff Nicolas and Harry.

"Ah Harry you're here good. Come with me and we'll get your supplies, and I'll take you back home." Dumbledore said as if it was the law.

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you," Harry replied and his aura flared.

"Harry I'm your magical guardian, and as such you will obey me," Dumbledore stated as if the conversation was over.

"Bullshit, Nicolas Flamel is my guardian according to my parents wills. You are not mentioned, and the Dursleys are mentioned as someone I should not go near. You know this Dumbledore, and yet went against parents' wishes. Why would I trust anyone who did that to me?" Harry said with venom in his voice and his aura flared again.

"Harry, there are things you don't know. What I did, I did to protect you and for the greater good." Dumbledore replied.

"You lie old man, you did it for your own reasons. I know about your precious but useless blood wards. They won't work unless Petunia loves me, and I love her. Well, she hates me and I have no feelings for her at all. I do not call that place home or the Dursleys family. They are merely relatives unless Mum was adopted. The letter Hagrid sent saying I would attend Hogwarts was not signed by me, and I will not attend any school that you are present in no matter what job you hold." Harry stated forcefully and saw Nick and Ragnok smile while Madam Bones looked on in shock.

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards I'll get your guardianship overturned, and you will return to the Dursleys." Dumbledore stated as Penny stepped through the floo.

"Those are positions you no longer hold Dumbledore. Amelia here is my commission as Her Majesty Queen's Witch. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby relieved of your positions as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. Your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts is being reviewed by Her Majesty at this time. Her Majesty is not pleased with what you have done to one of her peers." Penny stated, and the magic sealed her statement.

Dumbledore drew his wand and was blasted into the wall behind him. His wand flew to Harry, and Harry caught it in his right hand. Ragnok and the others watched as Harry and the wand glowed binding them together for all time.

"Wow, that was awesome," Harry said with a smile as Dumbledore groaned. Unknown to Albus his troubles were only beginning.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I, Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation, sentence you to five years shoveling dragon dung for drawing your wand in my presence. I could, and probably should, take your head for the offense against my person." Ragnok said in an official voice as Hawkclaw and six guards entered the office.

"Search him for portkeys and weapons then put him in one of the lowest cells," said Ragnok.

"Well that takes care of the Headmaster position as well," Penny added with a snigger and a smile.

Hawkclaw did as his father said, then conjured a stretcher and put Dumbledore on it. "It seems Harry broke several of his bones. Shall I take him to the medical wing first Ragnok?"

Ragnok nodded and wave his hand then smiled at Harry and asked, "How did you do that Harry?"

"I just wanted to disarm him and told my magic that I wanted his wand sir." Harry replied shocked at what had happened.

"You did what was right Harry." Nick told the young boy, "I was ready to do the same you just reacted faster than I did. He shocked me by pulling his wand. That is the one thing that will get you in deep trouble with Ragnok's people faster than anything else. In addition, it's against wizard law. The fact it was done in Ragnok's presence makes it much worse." Nick patted Harry's leg letting him know that he did a good thing and not to worry about it.

"Alright let's go to Donovan's for lunch. We'll stop by Madam Malkin's and get Harry some descent clothes on the way. I warned Donovan we would be arriving shortly so the Potter table will be ready for us. I took the liberty to tell him you were coming Ragnok. I hope you don't mind." Perenelle Flamel told the group.

Nick sniggered, and said, "Penny never passes up a chance to eat at Donovan's."

Ragnok smiled and morphed into a human about 5' 11" tall with blond hair and blue eyes. Harry's eyebrows once again tried to reach his hair line. "Donovan doesn't care what I look like in goblin form, but his customers might Harry."

"Penny, just get Harry what he needs for now you can take him to Harrods later for mundane clothing." Nick said with a smile and still got smacked on the shoulder and kissed on the cheek.

Harry left Madam Malkin's wearing dark-brown pants and an emerald-green shirt. Penny had a pair of black pants and a maroon shirt shrunken down in her purse. When they arrived at Donovan's Penny whispered something to a tall grey haired wizard with a young blonde girl at his side. The man nodded and followed Penny and Harry.

The head waiter led them to a table in the back corner where they joined Ragnok, Nick, and Amelia. Penny introduced Harry to Xeno and Luna Lovegood and seated Luna next to Harry. Penny showed Harry how to order his meal. He wasn't that hungry and just ordered soup and salad.

Harry thought _it was strange how comfortable I feel around these people I just met today. They are so different from the Dursleys and gits at Little Winging._

"Xeno, if you aren't busy after lunch you may want to join us at Gringotts for a meeting. We have a story that you might want to print. I guarantee it will rock the wizard world." Nick said showing a broad smile.

"Is it alright if I bring Luna?" Xeno asked.

"Of course, I'm sure she would read about it anyway." Nick replied, and the others agreed.

"Amy I'm calling for a full Wizengamot meeting for tomorrow. You may want to look closely at your Aurors this afternoon. If your group is like the other departments, there are marked Death Eaters among them. Her Majesty wants everyone who was put in Azkaban retried and all who were released under the Imperiuse curse tried under Veritaserum. I'm sure that this won't go down very well." Penny told the shocked head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"There will be wands drawn and curse flying Perenelle, so it has to be a closed session." Amelia replied.

"It really doesn't Amy. Anyone pulling a wand on the Queen's Witch will lose their magic." Penny stated and added, ""The King or Queens' Wizard, or Witch, is protected by higher magic itself and the penalty for attacking one is death. The penalty for drawing your wand against one is loss of magic."

"You're right, I forgot that. It's been 12 years since we had a Queen's Witch or wizard. Charlus Potter was the last one. That was your grandfather Harry and a much respected man. Most people think Voldemort only feared Dumbledore, but the truth is he feared Charlus more than anything else." Madam Bones told Harry and the others.

+++OOO+++

After lunch Madam Bones went back to the Ministry to check her Aurors for the dark mark while the others went to Ragnok's office. Xeno was shown a memory crystal of what happened with Dumbledore. No one noticed that Luna sat next to Harry and was holding his hand. Harry liked the feeling that he had never experienced before.

Nick asked for and received the Potter open contract's folder. As he glanced through them, his demeanor changed to one of anger. He stated in a loud clear voice, "I, Sir Nicolas John Flamel guardian of Lord Harry James Potter, declared all contracts in this folder null and void, so mote it be." He looked at Penny and said, "Dumbledore contracted Harry to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley, and a Hermione Jean Granger. He also paid the Dursleys 100₲ per month in support of Harry."

"What, they spent nothing on me. Uncle Vernon griped about the £20 he had to spend for my glasses, and I got a beating and double chores for two months." Harry stated and his magic was rolling off of him until Luna kissed him on the cheek. He shook his head and settled down saying, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Harry. Dumbledore is the one that should be sorry not you." Penny said and gave Harry a hug.

Nick turned to Xeno and asked, "Did you know Maria made a marriage contract with Lily for Harry and Luna?"

"Yes, but if you read it, they have an out before they reach 25 years of age. Maria and Lily were close friends in school even though Maria was Lily's senior by two years. They were both working on their charms mastery and planned to do the same in potions." Xeno replied and added, "They hoped this would get the children together sooner rather than later so they could discover if marriage was what they wanted."

"Well Lily kept that a well-guarded secret then because James made a second contract. From what I know about it, James went to London for supplies they couldn't get in Godric Hollow and was set upon by four Death Eaters. A Mr. Daniel Granger was driving home with his wife and six month-old daughter and ran his car into the Death Eaters. This gave James the time to take them out, but he was hit with a stunner just as he hit the last one with a _Reducto_. James woke up at the Grangers and thanked the man for his help. Apparently, he felt magic and checked the daughter and found her to be a witch." Nick paused while trying to remember the next part of the story.

"A couple of months later he and Sirius Black introduced Dan Granger to firewiskey. After the second bottle, the two fathers decided that a marriage contract between Harry and Hermione was appropriate. For reasons known only to James and Lily, they never told the other about the contracts that they made." Nick said and finished his story.

Ragnok decided a change of subject was needed and asked, "Xeno has Luna had an heir test?"

"No, I did when I was her age and assumed that Maria did also since she was a pureblood as well." Xeno replied with a frown.

"Many purebloods assume that they know their off spring's family tree but fail to consider that their children's blood is a combination of the two. For example, if the two of them have blood from the same family, the combination may make them an heir to a family that is considered to have died out. Who knows if it's possible that the right marriage may produce an heir to Merlin? Many wizards and witches carry his blood but not enough for magic to recognize them as his heir." Ragnok stated, and eyebrows raised.

While Ragnok showed Luna how to give her blood Penny said, "On a different subject, we now need a Headmaster of Hogwarts. Nick I think you should take the position at least while Harry is in school."

Nick gave Penny a foul look but wisely said, "Yes dear."

With a snigger Ragnok said, "Wise answer Nicolas, it saves a lot of arguments to reach the same result."

"Only single stupid men think they can win against a woman," Nick replied with a smile and looked at Luna. "Luna if my memory is as good as I hope, your birthday is 2 September, which means you missed going to Hogwarts by two days. My first act as the new Headmaster is to invite you to attend school this coming September."

Luna smiled and looked at her Dad who nodded with a smile on his face. "I accept and thank you sir," Luna said and squeezed Harry's hand that she had taken when she sat back down after giving the blood.

A long scroll appeared in front of Ragnok. He picked it up and scanned it from the bottom up, frowning and smiling at different points. He looked at Harry and said, "Harry it's your choice as to who hears this."

"I trust everyone here sir so read it please." Harry replied and felt Luna squeeze his hand again.

"As you wish, it will read backward beginning on your father's side." Ragnok said.

_**Harry James Potter son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Morgan**_

_**Blood adopted son of Sirius Orion Black - 3 August 1980**_

_**Paternal Grandparents Charlus Henry Potter and Dorea Sadie Potter nee Black the Duke and Duchess of Potterland**_

_**Antioch Peverell**_

_**Ignotus Peverell**_

_**Godric Gryffindor**_

_**Sir Gwain**_

_**Minor Blood from notables:**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Sir Lancelot**_

_**Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin**_

_**Maternal Grandparents Stanley Henry Morgan and Dorothy Anne LeFey**_

_**Notable wizard/witches on mother's side:**_

_**Sir Henry Morgan**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Morgan LeFey**_

_**Minor Blood from notables:**_

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin**_

_**Harry James Potter is the lawful heir and magical heir of the following families.**_

_**Potter (Duke) Wizengamot votes - 12**_

_**Morgan (Knight) Wizengamot votes - 2**_

_**Peverell (Earl) Wizengamot votes - 8**_

_**Gryffindor (Duke) Wizengamot votes - 12**_

_***Ravenclaw (Countess in her own right) Wizengamot votes - 8**_

_**Slytherin (Earl) Wizengamot votes - 8**_

_**Emrys (Earl**)/Pendragon Wizengamot votes - 14 Emrys + 16 Pendragon**_

_***LeFey (Countess in her own right) Wizengamot votes - 8**_

_**Total votes held by His Grace the Duke of Potterland is 88 of 200.**_

_**Notes: **_

_***Denotes a Maternal House. Therefore, a male may only wear the Heir ring and not the Head of House ring. Heirs are entitled to up to 25 percent of the interest paid on investments, and may vote the family Wizengamot vote until Head of House is determined. The exception is that with the Ravenclaw family ring Lord Potter has access to Hogwarts as the true heir until a true heir is found. As family the rings will allow Lord Potter access to the family grimoires.**_

_****Highest non-royal title at the time equivalent to a Duke after 1015 A.D. there are no Marquesses in the wizard world. Myrddin Emrys was named equivalent to a prince by Artur.**_

"What does all of this mean in language I can understand please," Harry said quietly as if someone would take offense to the question.

"In a nut shell Harry it means you are rich and have a lot of political powers. However, you'll need to name a proxy over the age of 25 to vote your seats on the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot is like the House of Lords, and the court combined into one body. The titles are a bit different in the wizard world than the mundane world. From the top down there are Dukes, Earls and Countesses, Barons, Baronets, and Knights. Before the Normans took over the highest non-royal was an Earl. Afterward, it was a Duke. Merlin was special in that Arthur made him an Earl, but named him and his ancestors' prince in the wizard world. If Merlin's ring accepts you, and it should, you will become Prince Harry and for many things be considered an adult." Nick replied and took a drink from a glass of water that appeared in front of him.

"Most princes under the age of seventeen have a named regent or guardian to guide them to maturity. That person usually has their proxy to vote on the Wizengamot until they are entitled by law to vote for themselves. One problem here is that there has never been a wizard prince since Merlin. Arthur named Merlin prince so that Merlin could lead the wizard world and then gave him his name to pass on to Merlin's descendants so they could do the same. However, it was 1542 before the Emrys family ring appeared in his vault. By then no one was recognized as the true heir." Ragnok stated picking the story up.

Then he added, "except for the Slytherin ring none of the others should affect you like the Potter and Gryffindor rings did Harry. The family rings go on the right little finger Merlin's should go on your right ring finger. The others go on the left hand with the Slytherin on the index finger and the Peverell on the middle finger. The Morgan ring goes on the left little finger."

Harry looked at Nick and Penny, and they nodded. He shrugged and placed the Emrys ring on his right ring finger. When nothing happened, he placed the Ravenclaw and LeFey rings on his right little finger. Then put the Slytherin, Peverell, and Morgan rings on his left hand when all hell broke loose. Harry fainted as his magic flared to the point it almost felt like the air was being driven from the room. Penny and Luna's concern was that Harry's left index finger was bleeding, but the blood seemed to disappear back into the finger.

Harry woke up an hour and ten minutes later with his head on Luna's lap and Penny holding a damp cloth on his forehead. He asked, "What's a horcrux?" then he passed out again for another thirty minutes.

"Other than a horrible headache I think I'm ok," Harry said and tried to sit up. Luna held him down and shook her head. He didn't argue since he was comfortable. Penny handed him a small vial and told him it would take care of his headache. He shuddered at the taste, but it did what she said and did it quickly. This time when he tried to sit up Luna smiled when he took her hand in his.

"Ragnok I need the paperwork to assign my proxy to Nicolas Flamel please. What happened while I was out? I feel different, better but different." Harry asked.

"Harry, why did you ask about a horcrux?" Ragnok asked.

"Salazar said the ring was one, but when I killed Voldemort it was destroyed by the magic of the Slytherin vault." Harry replied.

"This is some of the darkest magic in existence Harry. It involves storing part of your soul in a container. Some think this will make them immortal, and that they can't be killed. Fortunately for us, and unfortunately for them, this is not true. The souls all have a half-life and start to fade with time. The other thing is the soul split in half each time it is split. The first horcrux contain half a soul. However, if another is made it will contain one-quarter of the soul, and the person will only have a quarter left in his or her body. Your scar was a horcrux, and the soul fled and broke apart. Then black gunk flowed from your scar until it was replaced by blood." Nick told his ward sadly.

"Salazar said he made a diary and the ring in that order. If my math is right that means I had about seven percent of his soul in my scar, and he has the remainder. Does that mean the diary will be the hardest to destroy?" Harry asked his curiosity winning out over his hesitation to ask an adult a question.

"Possibly, but it will make whoever runs across it more susceptible to the soul possessing them. That is one way that Voldemort could return with a corporeal body." Ragnok replied this time his curse breakers had a lot of experience with the abominations known as horcruxes.

"Nick I'm bringing a team of searchers from Egypt to begin searching for horcruxes in Great Britain. We will also put up wards to alert us if one should enter Diagon Alley. One of the wards will identify the individual carrying the item and where they are. If we can get them in the bank their head is mine." Ragnok stated in tone that made the other shudder. It was clear that Ragnok hated these things.

He then read Luna's heir test results, and she was the true heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Queen Mave, Elfrita Clagg, and Bridget Winlock. Only Ravenclaw had a seat on the Wizengamot and a Gringotts vault. But that didn't matter to Luna since the Lovegoods were quite rich but didn't live like many who flaunted their wealth.

+++OOO+++

At Riddle Manor, Voldemort was not a happy spirit. He had used the Sorcerer's Stone to make the elixir of life and drank it down in one gulp. Now he was trapped in a body of stone, and he couldn't flee the stone. It was as if he was now one of his horcruxes. Unlike a live body if this one broke his soul would depart from this plane of existence and possibly take the other pieces with it.

In Ragnok's office Nick made a copy of the list of school supplies for Luna, and Penny was taking the two children shopping. Ragnok told Harry to use his Potter ring for large purchases and handed him a wallet and a money bag then explained how they worked. Harry thanked the goblin and received a smile in return. Of course, Luna wanted to get her wand first, and it didn't matter to Harry. Penny told Harry that he should get a school wand and keep the other one secret.

They entered the shop and Ollivander said, "Good afternoon Lady Flamel, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Potter."

"Garrick, these two need wands. Nick is taking over as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Luna will be attending school this year. I want them both to have custom wands so let's cut all the normal speech that you give out of the conversation. I'll tell you now that if you put the trace on their wands, I'll remove it before we leave the shop. Has a Miss Granger been to visit you yet?" Penny asked the old man who was frowning.

"Garrick, Harry's taken his titles of the Prince of Avalon and the Duke of Potterland. You will not talk about this or what goes on here, or I'll wear your ears on my belt and make earrings of your eyeballs. Now answer my question and let's get their wands made time is money." She added shutting Ollivander down completely.

Others might know her as Perenelle Flamel but Garrick Ollivander knew her as Medea the niece of Circe. He knew her husband was Astyanax, son of Hector, and was called Apollo before taking the Flamel name in 1352 A.D. Ollivander led them to the back after closing his shop and said he had sold Miss Granger her wand in June.

"Garrick just so you know I'm the Queen's Witch and am striking the underage usage law from the books. All it does is to give the pureblood bastards an advantage. The statute of secrecy will be more rigorously enforced for all wizards. I expect to see you in your Wizengamot seat in the morning." Penny stated and Ollivander nodded his acceptance, and that he understood.

Luna would have a wand with four cores while Harry needed six he was amazed that their wood was both from the tree of life or El Árbol del Tule. Ollivander was the only wand maker who received branches of the tree that fell to the ground about once every century or so. He had eleven branches in stock and only three were ready to make wands. They were from the first branch he received.

With help from Lady Flamel, the wands were ready in an hour. Penny showed the two children how to bind the wand to them so that only they could use it. Anyone trying to disarm them would be in for a surprise when the wand refused to leave their hand. Harry paid for their wands and bought a dozen wrist holsters saying they would make good Christmas presents. Harry thanked Ollivander as he showed them out of the shop and left his closed sign up deciding he needed a drink of something stronger than tea. Perenelle Flamel was one scary witch when she wanted to be.

Penny took them to Flourish &amp; Blotts, the bookstore, next. She gave the list to a clerk and said she wanted two sets of each and to find them when he collected the books. She took them to the potions section and had them get two primers that should have been on the list. From there they went to the charms section and got another book then did the same for the other subjects.

When they finished at the bookstore, they went back to the bank and joined Ragnok and Nick in Ragnok's office. Nick smiled at Harry and Luna holding hands.

"Luna, your father went to work so I asked if you could stay the night with us here at Gringotts, and he said it was up to you. Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and there is a four-bedroom Suite on the second floor that Ragnok was kind enough to offer for our use. The elf that cleans the Suite can go get what you need or want from your home so that is not an issue. The choice, however, is yours to make." Nick said in a kind voice that made Luna and Harry comfortable.

"If you don't mind Harry, I think I'd like to spend the night getting to know you," she said, then turned red at the double meaning. She looked at Harry and her words only had one meaning to him.

"I think I would like that. Can we eat a Donovan's again Nick, the soup and salad were good, but I'd like to try their real food also?" Harry asked, he liked Donovan's and knew Penny and Luna did as well.

"Harry the only people who can sit at the table is those that Potters specify. Your grandfather helped Donovan out twice and is the reason the restaurant made it through WWII. Now if we were to have a large party, he would ask for advance notice. But not even the Minister for Magic or Ragnok can get reservations at Donovan's. So the answer is yes we can eat there anytime you want Harry." Nick said, and Penny smacked the back of his head.

"A simple yes would have done Nicolas Flamel. Apparently, I'm going to have to go to Hogwarts with you or the students will go hungry while listening to your long-winded answers. After dinner, you take fifteen minutes and explain how these two can learn to control wandless magic. And Nick I mean fifteen not twenty or thirty, keep it simple, you know the saying K.I.S.S." Penny told her husband and soul mate.

Seeing the frown on Harry and Luna's faces she added, "K.I.S.S. stands for keep it simple stupid were stupid refers to the instructor. There is another called Q and D that means quick and dirty. My philosophy is that doing magic is easier if you worry about the theory after you learn how to do something than before. Luna we'll get rid of the old man by sending him to Hogwarts then you, and I will teach Harry magic the easy way ok?" Penny said with a smile and a wink at Luna.

Luna giggled and said, "I think that's a good idea Mrs. Flamel."

"Luna, call me Penny and the old goat Nick or Aunt Penny and Uncle Nick if you're more comfortable with that and the same goes for you Harry." Perenelle replied to Luna and Harry.

"Harry I'm going to give you my first lesson in life, always remember that the female of any species is more vicious than the male. Most societies want us to believe that the opposite is true because the male is supposed to hunt and provide and protect the female and children. But come the time to defend hearth and home a witch is much deadlier than any wizard. Madam Bones is the Director of the DMLE because she is the toughest one of the lot of them. Many think that Mad Eye Moody is the toughest but catch Mad Eye when he had a drink or two, and he'll admit Amelia could stomp him if needed." Nick said as serious as he could be and Harry believed him.

"Now the other side of that coin is that more men than women do most of the fighting. But when a witch defends what is hers, they are harder to beat and are more likely to throw a vicious curse at an attacker than most wizards. If you ever get into a battle remember the object is to put the enemy down in a way that they stay down." Nick continued until he saw it was time to quit that line of thought for now.

Nick sent a patronus to Xeno telling him they were going to dinner at Donovan's, and he was invited. He then invited Ragnok, who thanked him but declined saying he had a prior engagement with Hawkclaw to discuss some issues concerning security.

+++OOO+++

After dinner, Xeno went back to the Quibbler to work on an article saying he would be at the Suite at 2100h. Nick sat the two children down and started to explain meditation. He was surprised that both Harry and Luna could all ready meditate.

"Ok that's good now magic is more about intent and will than anything else. For example, if you want to start a fire in the fireplace, you must intend a log to burn then will it to burn. In the beginning, it helps to point the palm of your hand at the fireplace, but it's not really necessary. You see me wave my hand when I do something, but I only do that to show others that it was me that caused something magical to happen." Nick said then asked them to start a fire in the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Perenelle Flamel arrived at the Grangers and knocked on their back door since it was the closest.

Dan Granger answered the door, and Perenelle said, "Mr. Granger, I'm Perenelle Flamel, James Potter's godmother. If you have time I would like to speak to you and your family."

"Come in, it's been years since I've heard from James." Dan said and opened the door for her to enter.

She followed him into the sitting room, and he introduced her to Emma and Hermione.

"Excuse me Ma'am but are you related to Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Actually since I'm his wife you might say we're related." She said with a smile and a giggle, "Now it's my turn to ask a question. May I see your wand please, and yes Hermione I know you're a witch. I've known it since 1980, as I told your father I'm James Potter's godmother."

Hermione started to get up, but Penny stopped her and said in a soft and kind voice, "Hermione close your eyes and hold out your wand hand and will your wand into it. Concentrate on the wand coming to you. Don't force it but will it into your hand."

Dan and Emma were shocked when the wand came, and Hermione closed her hand around it.

Hermione said in a scared voice, "Won't I get in trouble for that. I tried a charm from my first-year book and got a warning from the Ministry of Magic."

"If Mafalda Hopkirk was to send you a letter for that she would not like my response. However, the truth is that the Ministry cannot detect wandless magic. Your wand has a trace on it that I'm about to remove. Today I met with Her Majesty, and one of the results is that I'm now the Queen's Witch. If you'll place your wand on the table I'll take care of the trace." Penny said, and Hermione did as she was told.

With a wave of her hand, the trace was gone. She had Hermione light the tip of her wand then conjured them all cups of tea.

"Oh before I forget I'd like you all to call me Penny or Aunt Penny. Mr. Granger, James, and Lily were killed on Halloween of 1981. Does your family know about the arrangement you had with him?" Penny asked.

"It's Dan and Emma, Penny, and yes they do. It cost me a month on the couch, but I had to tell Emma and later Hermione. Is Harry safe?" Dan asked showing his concern.

"He is now but that's a story for another time. Did James tell you the advantages of a betrothal and suggest you have Hermione take an heir test at Gringotts?" Penny asked.

"No that was something that we planned to talk about later so it was only mentioned. Although I remember Sirius saying that it would be advantageous to Hermione if she was betrothed to Harry, by the time they got to school." Dan answered.

"Well Padfoot is right for a change. One of the unfortunate things about wizard England is there are those who think that blood matters. Lily was considered Muggle born and called a mudblood at school. The truth is we found out today she descended from Morgan LeFey and Rowena Ravenclaw. By definition that makes her a Pureblood witch." Penny paused to gather her thoughts and smiled at Hermione taking notes.

"The advantage is that Hermione and by extension, you and Emma come under the protection of the House of Potter. Actually let me amend that the House of Emrys/Pendragon. Oh bloody hell it is the House of Potter since Harry is a Duke. Nick can tell us later, I get the English titles and lordships all messed up. But when Harry is 25, he will become Prince Pendragon and can take my place as the King or Queen's wizard and rule if he wishes." Penny said shocking the Grangers.

"Harry's descended from Merlin and Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. He is the heir of Merlin and wears the Emrys ring. But Arthur named Merlin and his heirs Prince Pendragon and did it in front of what is now the Wizengamot. Arthur did this when he agreed to let the wizards have self-rule. Harry has so many bloody titles, I'm not sure what his last name is any more. But back to the original thought, Nick and I are Harry's guardians, which was what James and Lily wanted. Dumbledore interfered and kidnapped Harry, another long story for later." Penny sipped her tea causing the Grangers to frown.

"They're self-filling and Hermione will learn how to do that at Hogwarts. With a betrothal, you would also be protected by the allies of the House of Potter, which includes the House of Flamel and therefore the Queen's Witch. Now as with most plans, they are only good until they are implemented. James was not the only one that made a marriage contract. Lily made one with her good friend Maria Lovegood. She didn't know James made the one with you, and he didn't know she did the same." Penny let those words sink in.

"While plural marriages are not allowed in the mundane world, they are in the wizard world. They are neither common, nor uncommon as they happen from time to time, and they're accepted if the wizard can support two or more wives he may have them. The biggest issue is if you and Hermione can accept that Harry may take another wife. All I will say about his wealth is that he can support both wives in a style Her Majesty is accustomed to so money is not an issue. Having read the contracts, I must say the women did one hell of a lot better than the men." Penny said and sipped her tea again.

"The women left the children an out with no penalties. Their only condition was that either must refuse the contract in writing before Luna, the youngest, turns 25. Why the hell you and James would put a £100,000 penalty in a marriage contract is beyond my comprehension?" Penny stated, looking at Dan who fainted. She brought him back with a wave of her hand.

"That was supposed to be £100 or 10 Galleons not £100,000. Sirius said that a penalty clause was usually done, and James said Potters hadn't used marriage contracts in his lifetime." Dan sputtered with his face fire-engine red.

"You two were probably too damn drunk to know the difference between 100 and 100,000 based on the condition you were in when you got home Daniel Michael Granger." Emma said and Dan, Hermione, and Penny knew Emma was pissed at her husband.

"It's not a matter of concern if the three children get along and decide they want a plural marriage. It took Harry and Luna less than an hour to begin holding hands. There were some circumstances in the beginning where she was showing him that he had a friend. However, they continued holding hands throughout the day. Now it may be their magic drawing them together but keep in mind the same could happen with Hermione." Penny told them and took another sip of her tea while watching Hermione.

"A wizard wedding is different than the mundane one in that the couple or trio is bound as one. Magic then takes care of any jealousy issues that would normally be expected. We suspect magic does this to protect the marriage. There is no divorce in the wizard world because it would break the marriage vow and one or all parties would lose their magic and die. Please keep in mind that no one is to blame for any of this specially Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

Dan, Emma if it's alright with you two I'd like to take Hermione to Gringotts with me tonight. The sooner she meets Harry and Luna the better the situation will be for all. Nick and I along with Mr. Lovegood, Luna, and Harry are staying in a four-bedroom Suite. Tomorrow I'll take Hermione to get a custom wand made for her or make it myself. Ollivander's off-the-shelf wands would last her probably through the first five years." Penny paused for a moment as if thinking.

Then she continued, "By her selecting the components a custom wand will last a lifetime. It will serve her better than any other, and no one could take it from her or use it against her. The wizard world is still at least 100 years behind the mundane world so fights between factions are a fact of life we live with. Hermione if your parents agree, we'll work on wandless magic this evening and have a session in the morning about the wizard world. Harry was raised as a mundane, so he knows very little about the wizard world. Luna is a pureblood and her father prints a monthly magazine, so she is quite versed in our customs. Also if it's alright, we'll have an heir test done for you. Later, we'll visit Merlin's vault and see some dragons that guard the vaults." Penny paused as Emma's eyes went wide open.

"Emma I'm sure we can arrange a trip for you this weekend if you would like to see a dragon. Nick is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts since Dumbledore did a foolish thing and will be shoveling dragon dung for the next five years. There are two things you never should do in the wizard world. One is never wake a sleeping dragon, and the other is never piss off a goblin. Trust me pulling your wand in Gringotts in front of the Goblin King will piss the goblins off. You'll also have breakfast with Ragnok the goblin king, but he is called the Chief of the Goblin Nation." Penny said and waited for an answer.

"It's alright with me pumpkin," said Dan, and Emma agreed. After hugging her parents Hermione took Penny to her room and put together a small bag of clothes. Hermione kissed her parents good-bye then held Penny's arm and disappeared.

Other than being told that he would never sign a document without her being there Dan Granger got off lighter than he expected. But they had bigger issues and stayed up late discussing plural marriages. The consensus was that it would be up to Hermione, and they would support her decision.


	22. 21 Help From the Unexpected 2

**Help From the Unexpected**

This is an A/U story about Harry receiving some much needed help after living nearly ten years with the Dursleys. It begins with Harry Potter's first trip to Gringotts and covers the first year at Hogwarts.

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon, 1₴ = 1 Sickle, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2031h is 8:31 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 2400. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Chapter 2 - Moving to Hogwarts**

**July 31, 1991 - Gringotts Bank, Gryffindor Suite**

Penny and Hermione arrived at the Gringotts VIP apparation point and were met by six goblin guards.

"Good evening Lady Flamel may your gold grow like grass in the fields." The head guard said.

"Good evening Lieutenant may your enemies die a horrible death by your hand." Penny replied.

Penny led Hermione to the Suite and entered quietly and watched as Harry and Luna started a fire in the fireplace then put it out.

Penny clapped her hands and said, "Bravo, that's very good both of you. How long did Nick lecture?"

"Not long at all Aunt Penny." Harry said and Luna agreed. They got up and came over to Penny and Hermione.

"Harry stuck his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. This is my friend Luna Lovegood."

Hermione shook his hand and felt a connection pass between them, "Hi Harry, I'm Hermione Granger." Then she shook hands with Luna and felt the connection again.

"You felt it too, that the three of us are connected, I mean," Luna asked Hermione and looked at Harry.

"I did," Harry and Hermione said as one voice. He sniggered, and she giggled then Luna laughed.

"Harry, I think we found what was missing," Luna said with a smile, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Luna and I were talking earlier and agreed that we both felt like something was missing that could complete us. I suspect we will have a lot to discuss later but for now Hermione would you like to join us practicing wandless magic?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, Penny had me summon my wand from my bedroom earlier. Fortunately, I've been doing meditation and used it to center myself before calling for my wand." Hermione replied.

"Uncle Nick was surprised that Harry and I meditate and found our center so quick. It's not something that most wizards do. But then very few do wandless magic, saying it's too much work for little return. But your wand leaves a signature that some wizards can see and trace back to you. Plus there is a charm that can tell the last several spells cast by your wand." Luna told Hermione, and that shocked the girl who had already read all of her books at least once.

"That means if someone used your wand to commit a crime you would be blamed for it and have no defense." Hermione said, but Penny interrupted.

"Not really Hermione but it would make you a suspect. Truth serum or witnesses could save you. But unfortunately, you would still have to be questioned and maybe stand trial. Now watch this. Harry, pull your custom wand and say _Lumos_." Harry did as Penny asked.

"Now hand me your wand please." Penny said.

Harry gave her his wand and hers appeared in her hand. She pointed it at his and said _Priori Incantatem_ and nothing happened. She handed the wand back to Harry and performed the spell, and it showed that he had cast _Lumos_.

"A custom will only work for its owner. The good thing about a wand is that it is easier to perform magic with one. The bad thing is that most wizards can only perform magic with a wand. If their wand is lost, stolen, or broken they could be in big trouble until they get another wand. After we get Hermione a custom wand tomorrow I'll teach you how to bind your wand to you so no one else, but you can touch it. Once you get married your spouse can touch and use your wand but can't take it from you." Penny said and pointed her wand at Nick and said _Accio Nicolas Flamel's wand_. Nothing happened so she did the same to Luna, and Luna's wand didn't move. She tried Harry, and nothing happened.

"Harry are you carrying both wands?" Penny asked.

"Yes Aunt Penny," Harry replied.

"Penny that wand is bound to Harry. It won't come to you. You or no one else can touch it without it causing you pain. I would have sworn that you were there when Harry took it from Dumbledore, and the wand bonded to him." Nick said and laughed at the look on his wife's face.

"Harry you took Dumbledore's wand, but he's the greatest wizard since Merlin." Hermione said looking at Harry in awe.

"Hermione he pulled it and was pointing it at me or Ragnok. I just wanted to disarm him," Harry said.

"Dumbledore is not the greatest wizard since Merlin. Harry is if you discount Nick. The greatest witch is Penny," said Luna in a dreamy voice with a faraway look on her face.

"If you believe his press and the books written Hermione Dumbledore comes off as great. And maybe at one time he was but the truth is he got a lot of people killed. For some reason, he did things to control Harry against Harry's parents' wishes. Dumbledore kept Penny and I from Harry for ten years when they named us Harry's guardians. Dumbledore's action caught Ragnok, and me by surprise but Harry took his wand and blasted him into a wall." Nick told the shocked girls and conjured them all a butterbeer.

"Hermione, remember what I said earlier about pissing off a goblin and how pulling a wand around their chief was a sure way to do that?" Penny asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Well taking action against someone who does that using wandless magic is a surefire way to get on their good side. While Harry broke several of Dumbledore's bones, he saved his life. Normally pulling your wand in Ragnok's presence is sure to get your head removed from your body. But Ragnok sentenced Dumbledore to five years of hard labor instead. Unlike most wizards, the Potters have always treated the goblins like equals, but Harry is the first to save a goblin leader. To do so at the age of eleven is unheard of." Penny told them with a smile.

"Goblins are a warrior race and respect bravery and action above all else including profit. Penny and I have helped them over several years and are goblin friends. This is a status not unlike that of a nephew or cousin. I'm sure that Ragnok met with the Goblin Council this evening as he rarely turns down a chance to eat at Donovan's." Nick added with a smile.

Penny called Tillie and had Luna tell the little elf what clothes she wanted and where they were. The elf was back in less than two minutes with an overnight bag that contained what Luna asked for plus a few things she forgot.

"There are times like this, I wish that daddy and I had an elf but we really don't have enough work to make one happy." Luna said, and Hermione frowned.

"Hermione I'll admit that to first-generation wizards and witches that the bond between an elf and a wizard looks like slavery, but it isn't. A true bond is a mutual trade between two magical beings. The elf cleans, cooks, and serves the wizard. In return, it draws magic from the master as they call their wizard. Without that bond and the wizard's magic and elf will die a painful death within about six months. Tillie was born here and serves the bank, so she draws her magic from the bank and the people in it. The more work she has the happier she is. It's difficult to understand especially if you don't grow up around elves." Penny told the young girl, and Luna nodded in agreement.

"One problem is that some wizards treat them like slaves and make them punish themselves. That is one thing that needs stopped. But keep in mind that those are the type of people that abuse other people and their pets." Nick added with a frown.

Tillie popped back into the Suite and said, "Tillie is being very happy working at the bank with my elf and goblin friends. Most wizards treat elves like family those who don't are mostly what you call Death Eaters. Tillie not a slave but call wizards Master to show respect just as my ancestors have for a thousand years." Tillie then popped away before Hermione could talk.

"Ok now let's talk about magic and how to perform it in the most efficient way. I want you to meditate and find your center. Then using your magic, levitate yourself off of your chair. Feel the magic as it does what you command it to do. Trace it back to where it originates from. This is called your core. Your core may take the form of a pool, a bolder, or a bright light or even something else. Once you find your core, set back down in your chair, so I know you found it." Nick told them and watched as Harry was the first to rise above his chair.

He was followed by Luna and then Hermione. He wasn't all that surprised when they lowered in the opposite order with Hermione first.

"Very good all of you, now open your eyes and look at the books in front of you then take a close look at the tea cup sitting on the book. Take in every detail, its color, the pattern, the shape of the handle." Penny told them and watched as they picked the cups and looked them over. She giggled when the cups disappeared.

"Now look at the book then picture the cup in your mind. Find your core and will it to change the book into the tea cup you picture. If you wish to, point your palm at the book but that really isn't necessary. If you're more comfortable or concentrate better with your eyes closed, then close your eyes. Your magic is somewhat like a puppy in that you must command it to do what you want." Penny told them and watched as nothing happened.

"Relax and command your magic, don't ask it, demand it make the change." Penny said softly almost as a whisper.

This time Luna was the first to succeed followed shortly by Hermione then Harry. But Harry's cup was more detailed, and he had added gold around the lip of the cup. Penny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't like the original cup and thought of one I liked better, sorry." Harry said.

"Harry there is nothing to be sorry for, I'm just amazed at the detail from one so young and to do it without a wand. Wands help us with fine detail work and some other things we'll discuss later. If I was Professor McGonagall, I would give the girls five points for their work and give you ten. Five would be for the work and the other five for detail and originality. Good work at Hogwarts earns you points but getting caught pranking or breaking rules loses you and your house points." Penny said and patted each of them on the back.

"While we're on the subject, you'll be ahead of most if not all the other first-year students. If you constantly do things first, including raising your hand and answering questions you'll soon find that you have no friends. You'll need to give others a chance to earn house points. I suggest you wait to see if anyone else has an answer before raising your hand, at least at the beginning of class. Take the opportunity to earn points but don't try to dominate the class. Keep in mind that friends made at school become allies after you graduate. Friends and allies are more precious than all the gold in the world." Nick told them and gave them a chance to let that sink in.

"No wonder I had no friends," Hermione said with a sad face. "I thought it was best to be first in everything. The others resented me for that didn't they?" she asked almost in tears. Harry looked at Luna and nodded then they both hugged Hermione.

"Well Hermione I'm sure you'll have at least two friends," Luna said and added, "And we'll keep you in check if you let 'the I have to be first beast loose in class.'"

Hermione's demeanor changed and she replied, "I'll hold you two to that statement Luna."

Hermione asked Perenelle how she knew the goblin guard was a Lieutenant, and they got a lesson on Goblin guards and how to tell the ranks. At 2100h, Xeno arrived, and they had juice and cookies with him. He showed them the special edition of the Quibbler that would be sent out tomorrow morning.

_**Dumbledore Attacks Chief Ragnok and Harry Potter in Gringotts**_

_See Page 5 for details_

_**Dumbledore Sentenced to Five Years of Hard Labor by Goblin Nation**_

_See Page 5 for details_

_**Dumbledore Sealed Potter Will and Went Against the Wishes of Lord and Lady Potter in Placement of young Harry.**_

_See Page 6 for details_

_**Harry Potter Takes the Position of Head of House of Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin**_

_See page 2 for details_

_**Lord and Lady Flamel Named by Potters' as Young Harry's Guardians**_

_See Page 3 for details_

_**Lady Flamel Named Queen's Witch Dismisses Dumbledore from Chief Warlock, Headmaster, and Chief Mugwump of the ICW Positions**_

_See Page 4 for details_

_**Lord Flamel Named Hogwarts Headmaster**_

_See Page 4 for details_

"Well that will stir up a hornets nest. I hope you printed plenty of copies Xeno, since this is history-making news. The self-styled leader of the light shows true colors would have made a good headline." Nick said with a smile.

"That is the lead headline in the Extra I'll send out Saturday. I'll also report on what happens in the Wizengamot tomorrow." Xeno chuckled.

"It will be short, brutal, and to the point. That reminds me Hermione let's go meet Ragnok and get your heir test done, it may affect the Wizengamot." Penny said and took Hermione to Ragnok's office. She knew Ragnok worked late most nights.

+++OOO+++

Penny knocked on Ragnok's door and was told to enter.

"Ragnok I hate to bother you but this is Hermione Granger and we need to get an heir test done before the Wizengamot meeting in the morning." Penny said.

"It's no bother Penny, welcome to Gringotts Miss Granger. I'll need your right hand to take seven drops of blood, actually make that 13 and we'll do the extended test. I'll have the results back before breakfast. Tell Nick I said he can buy our breakfast at Donovan's." Ragnok said with a toothless smile.

Penny and Hermione thanked him and left him to his work. On the way back to the Suite Penny said it was insult to show a goblin your teeth and promised more information on goblins later.

"Nick, Ragnok says breakfast is on you at Donovan's in the morning. He decided to do an extended heir test on Hermione. I have five Galleons that it says she's the Hufflepuff heir." Penny told her husband.

"I may be old but I'm not named Dumbledore so I'm not stupid or senile, I'll keep my money in my pocket." Nick said smiling at his wife.

"But how is that possible, Mum and Dad are non-magical and so were my grandparents." Hermione asked, showing her shock.

"Magic can go dormant in a blood line for years. In Hufflepuff's case her house is maternal so only a witch can be the true heir. The males, be they wizards or mundanes, are simply place holders until a witch is born with the right amount of blood. Harry is Merlin's heir because both James and Lily carried his blood but not enough to be an heir. Luna is in the same situation as Rowena Ravenclaw's heir. Her mother didn't have enough Ravenclaw blood to be her heir, but Xeno was also descended from the Ravenclaw line and the combination made Luna her heir. It's higher magic that few understand Hermione." Penny answered and hugged the girl.

"So then the need for a betrothal would be a moot point," asked Hermione.

"Not at all, if anything it strengthens the need. If the wrong person found out they could use magic to force your father to make a contract with their family. While this is illegal it would be hard to prove and you could end up married before it was proven. Your father wouldn't have the right to annul the marriage." Nick interjected and watched Hermione's body language. Internally he smiled when he saw her sigh and her body relax.

They went to bed, Hermione bunked with Luna, and Harry had his own room for the first time ever. Harry was surprised when he woke up with two girls in bed snuggled up against him. When he saw Xeno, Nick, and Penny standing in the door he turned beet red and moved. His movement woke up the girls who looked shocked at where they were.

"I think a look at the book of bonds is in order," Penny said and the two men agreed.

The girls jumped up and ran for their room as soon as the adults left Harry's door. Harry got up and took a shower after relieving himself. He decided while showering that he liked waking up with his girls. _My girls_, Harry thought, _where did that idea come from? I admit that I like it but I wonder if they will._ In the girls room they were discussing our Harry and how cute he was when he turned red.

The three adults and three children went to Ragnok's office and sat when Ragnok indicated that they should. They were joined by Dan and Emma, which came as a surprise to the wizards.

"I thought Mr. and Mrs. Granger should be here for this." Ragnok stated. "Rather than reading the whole thing I'll condense it. Hermione Jean Granger is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Morgan LeFey. While that makes her a Pendragon only males can take the name. By law she is a pureblood witch however many won't accept her as that."

"Dan, Emma this makes a betrothal contract even more critical for Hermione's protection. Voldemort's followers are still out there and if the word gets out about this. One of them could slip you a potion or use the _Imperiuse Curse_ on you forcing you to make a betrothal contract with them. That would break the marriage contract and subject you to the penalty clause." Penny told the shocked Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, if Harry agrees I think the safest thing is a betrothal contract between us." Hermione said almost in tears at the thought of what could happen.

"Luna and I agree and want a betrothal contract as well for the same reason. A wizard can have more than one betrothal contract but a witch cannot. This is an old law back when witches outnumbered wizards by three or four to one. However, it has never been changed and witches still outnumber wizards by not quite two to one." Xeno told them mostly for the Grangers benefit.

"Add to that the fact that most pureblood families only have one child if a son is born first. They may have two if a daughter is the first born. Needless to say this is a recipe for disaster when you add in the fact some purebloods will not marry a first generation magic user or a half blood. If it sounds like the garbage Hitler spouted you would be correct except that it has been around for the last two or three centuries." Nick added shaking his head at the stupidity of some.

Penny took the girls and Emma to Madam Malkin's for clothes while Harry, Nick, Ragnok, Xeno, and Dan went to Donovan's.

"Ragnok after breakfast Penny and I want to take a look at the Book of Bonds please." Nick requested.

"The entry you seek has been there since 436 A.D. old friend. And I agree that it makes a betrothal contracts more critical to be signed today. We also need to get proxies from Luna and Hermione before the Wizengamot meeting." Ragnok said with a smile.

They were back at the bank 45 minutes later all with satisfied faces. The Grangers said they had never had better food than the breakfast at Donovan's. Ragnok explained why the betrothal contracts were more critical after Nick showed the Grangers and Xeno that the three children were soul bond mates. The Grangers were in awe of the date but when Penny said it was a match made in heaven they understood. Ragnok produced the standard betrothal agreement and Harry agreed and signed both contracts. Luna and Xeno signed theirs and Hermione and both parents signed theirs.

Hermione was out for nearly forty five minutes and Luna followed her lead.

"Luna I would have thought you would put the ring on yesterday," said Hermione.

"Yesterday was a busy day Hermione and to be honest I didn't even think of it," Luna replied.

"Ok Wizengamot first then vaults. Ragnok please put up the best wards available for the Grangers home and office. Take your standard fee from Dumbledore's vault please." Nick said and Ragnok nodded.

**1 August 1991 - Wizengamot Meeting**

The members of the Wizengamot all noticed the new seats at the top center of the Assembly room. This was a place of honor reserved for Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts. Most thought this promised to be an interesting meeting.

Nick led Harry, Luna, Hermione, Xeno, and the Grangers into the room and up the seats to the top center. He pointed out where each should sit, and they all sat down then stood as Perenelle Flamel entered the room.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I am Countess Flamel the Queen's Witch and there is much to do this morning so please be seated. The first order of business is the reinstallation of some seats. Lord Harry James Potter is installed in the following seats based on the extended heir test performed by Chief Ragnok yesterday. His seats are Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Emrys/Pendragon, Peverell, and Morgan. Lord Potter controls 72 votes and has named Lord Flamel as his proxy." Penny paused to let that sink in.

"Lady Luna Marie Lovegood is installed in the Ravenclaw seat per the extended heir test results. She controls eight votes and has named her father Xenophilius Lovegood as her proxy. Lady Hermione Jean Granger is installed in the LeFey, and Hufflepuff seats as per the extended heir test results. She controls 16 votes and has named Lord Flamel as her proxy." Penny said as the whispers started.

"The second order of business is to formally announce the betrothals of His Grace the Duke of Potterland to Lady Luna Lovegood and Lady Hermione Granger. These binding contracts were signed and filed with the Ministry and Gringotts this morning. However, it was discovered that the three are soul bound. Therefore, they are married in the eyes of our world and Her Majesty. Be quiet, this is not a matter up for discussion." Penny said and smacked the gavel on the podium.

"I have letters from Her Majesty for the following people. Please come forward as I call your name. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Avery, Mr. Rookwood, Mr. Rosier, Mr. Rowle, Mr. Yaxley, and Mr. Gibbon." Penny called out the names and waited for Malfoy to step down before calling the next name.

"Lady Flamel I would expect one of your station to follow protocol and call us by the appropriate title." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Very well, Death Eater Malfoy, while I'm at it, I sentence you to life in Azkaban as a murderer, rapist, and terrorist. I could sentence you to death as a traitor to the crown. Pull a wand on me Death Eater Malfoy and I'll make your Master's Crucio feel like a tickle charm." She said in a voice laced with ice, and her aura showed she was ready for battle.

"You cannot do this we were cleared of all charges by Minister Fudge." Malfoy sputtered.

"No you bought your way out of a trial, and I have just tried you and found you guilty as charged as I have found the others I named. Madam Bones please have this trash taken to a DOM holding cell. Mr. Malfoy and the others' titles and fortunes have been stripped by Her Majesty. This Ministry is now locked down, and no magic can be performed while everyone is checked for the dark mark." Perenelle stated.

Then she turned on Fudge who was looking sick, "Cornelius Fudge you are hereby relieved of your position as Minister for Magic you will face trial in front of the entire Wizengamot. The charges will include gross misconduct and accepting bribes. Dolores Umbridge you are relieved of your position as Undersecretary to the Minister and face the same charges with the addition of the charge of murder." Perenelle said shocking the Wizengamot even more.

The Aurors led the ten named people away after removing their wands and other weapons.

"We need a new leader of the Wizengamot, so I name Lady Augusta Longbottom as Chief Witch and Madam Bones as the new Minister for Magic. The next session of the Wizengamot will be 10 August at 0900h where we will try these criminals and discuss certain illegal laws. The first of which I'm striking down today is the law concerning the use of magic by those under the age of 17. Its implementation targets mundane raised wizards, which is illegal. Therefore, all wizards will conform to the statute of secrecy. This session of the Wizengamot is over. To speed things along, there is a ward in place to identify the dark mark. It will be easier on you if you come forward before leaving." The Queen's Witch told the Wizengamot members.

She stopped Mafalda Hopkirk and told her to destroy the trace on all wands. Then she told her to send no more letters concerning the use of magic by those under 17, unless she could prove it broke the statute of secrecy. Mafalda huffed but said she would do as directed.

**Gringotts**

Tillie and Edgar came when called and popped the Grangers back to the Gryffindor Suite at Gringotts. The others arrived within seconds of the Grangers.

"I couldn't believe Malfoy and Nott arguing over who would get Luna and Hermione," Dan Granger said, relieved that they had made the right choice with the betrothal.

"The look on their faces was priceless when Penny announced the betrothals. To mess with a betrothal can be a death sentence, but to mess with a soul bond is a death sentence. I thought you two held it together rather well when Penny announced the fact that Harry and the girls are married." Xeno replied showing his awe at how the Grangers acted.

"We are avid readers Xeno, and have read a bit about bonds as they happen in our world as well as yours. We knew that their being married was a possibility, so it didn't come as a surprise." Emma told the shocked wizard.

Nick told them good-bye and went to Hogwarts. Penny took them to Ragnok's office and asked for an escort to the lower vaults.

"First things first Perenelle, Your Grace I met with Goblin Council last evening and one of the things we discussed was your action against Dumbledore. To make a short story long, we as the Goblin Nation offer you the hand of friendship. If you accept this honor, you become a Goblin Friend. This gives you the same status as a nephew or cousin in our world. In effect, you become a member of my house and an attack on you is the same as an attack on me. Since Nick and Penny are Goblin Friends, I'll let them explain the other many perks that you will receive if you accept the offer." Ragnok said and Harry looked to Penny, who nodded.

"I accept the offer and thank you Ragnok for your kindness." Harry said.

"The pleasure is mine Harry. Now this offer includes your wives and their families as well. There will be no waiting in line at this bank or any of its branches for your family. In addition, you have full access to our VIP apparation point and floo. Be advised that when you arrive you will be greeted by our Guards, who will check you in and notify others of your arrival. We do this to ensure you get the best service that we provide." Ragnok paused, and pushed a rune on his desk.

"Come with me please and I'll escort you to your vaults. From this day forwards, you will use the VIP cart service which you'll find more comfortable than the normal carts. I will ask you to be prepared to see the dragons on the lowest three levels. They all wear collars that will recognize your right to be at that level. This keeps you safe and from becoming a snack." Ragnok said with a chuckle that the others didn't understand what was funny.

Ragnok led them to a set of tracks not far from his office, and Hawkclaw was waiting for them. Ragnok introduced him to the Grangers, Xeno, and the girls. Harry got in the front with Ragnok while Luna and Hermione got in the back with Penny. Hawkclaw put Emma in front and Dan and Xeno in the back of the second cart. The first one hundred feet or so was boring then the cart seemed to drop straight down. Harry put his hands in the air and laughed while Luna and Hermione squealed. After several twists, turns, ups, downs they slowed and saw their first dragon.

"That's a Chinese Fireball Harry," said Luna and Ragnok agreed. They saw a Welsh Green on the same level then dropped again.

"Norwegian Ridgeback isn't she beautiful. The male has fewer ridges and is smaller," Luna told them and once again, Ragnok agreed. Next a Swedish Short-snout appeared followed by a Romanian Longhorn and Luna named them all.

They dropped to the lowest level and saw what Luna called a Ukrainian Ironbelly followed by the largest dragon they had seen. "That's a Hungarian Horntail probably a male," Luna stated, and Ragnok agreed. The cart continued on and then stopped across from an even larger Hungarian Horntail Luna correctly identified as a female.

"Ragnok is that Dumbledore shoveling dung over there?" Harry asked looking at an old man with long hair and a long beard. He was covered from head to toe in dragon shit.

"That it is Harry, it looks like he is struggling to keep up with his task." Ragnok said with a feral smile.

They exited the cart, and Ragnok showed Harry where to place the Emrys ring. They heard the locks open, and Ragnok told them to step away from the door so the old air could be replaced with fresh air. The air in the vault was green as it rolled out of the door.

"Ragnok is that figure on the back wall the amount in the vault?" Harry asked having never seen that many numbers strung together.

"Yes, it shows what the vault currently holds in gold. However, you can only spend the interest made on the vault last month. That is only 14 million galleons. But if you leave it alone you'll have over 177 million galleons in ten months. Harry this is just one of your vaults. It is the richest, but it is only one of several that you have access to. Your trust vault has over 25 thousand galleons in it I believe." Ragnok said with a smile.

"How much was in Dumbledore's vault?" Harry asked.

"Just over 110 million galleons," Ragnok replied.

"How much of that is mine by right of conquest?" Harry asked and Ragnok smiled.

"All of it," Ragnok answered.

"I'll use only my trust vault for now but bring it up to 300,000 then put 300,000 for Luna and Hermione in trust vaults in their names from Dumbledore's vault." Harry said as if he knew what he was talking about. He was being advised by Charlus Potter, so he did know. "Ladies, the real treasures here are the artifacts and grimoires which contain the family knowledge."

"It will be as you ask Harry and your interest rate on all three vaults is 12 percent compounded monthly. That rate will earn you about 2,000 galleons per month. We'll also take your tuition and supplies from the Dumbledore vault since it makes close to 11 million per year unless you move it to your Potter vault, which I suggest that you do. That will give you approximately six million galleons per month in interest in the Potter vault." Ragnok stated.

"Put the rest of what's left in the Potter vault, we should be able to live comfortably for the next ten years on a 100,000 per year between us. As heirs we don't pay tuition at Hogwarts so the only school expense, we have is our supplies. Most of the cost will be the first year, and our wands and trunks are the majority of that expense. If we buy quality, then we only have to buy once." Harry said and got a faraway look in his eyes that got him hugged by his wives.

"Harry you might find a trunk in your other vaults that is better than what is made now. I doubt you want to use your parents, but your grandparents did a lot of traveling as did Charlus' parents. If they are diplomatic trunks, they will have five to seven compartments with full safety features and possibly apartments in them. Nick's is seven compartments with an apartment and a dueling room in the lowest level." Penny said, and Harry nodded.

Ragnok showed Harry how to copy the grimoire voicing his surprise that there was one in the Emrys vault. They made copies of all the grimoires and decided that they would come back to take a closer look at the artifacts.

The Potter vault looked poor when compared to the others they visited if one just compared the amount of gold in the vaults. But the treasure for Harry was the grimoire and the paintings. They found a separate room that contained the family jewelry, trunks, wands, swords, shield, and armor among several things they didn't recognize. Harry picked up a fairly large, flat box and opened it. It was the family wedding rings, including those of his parents.

"Ladies, come here please," Harry called. When they came to his side, he opened the box and said, "These are the Potter family wedding rings in no particular order. Please pick the set you want to wear, and I'll place them on your finger. When we have a formal ceremony, I'll do it right." Harry said and Hermione told Luna to choose first. Luna picked his grandparents rings that matched her eyes. Hermione picked his parents rings that matched his eyes. He placed the rings on their left ring fingers. When they placed the two wedding bands on his finger, they merged into a single wide band, and the original rings appeared back in the box.

"Luna you chose my grandmother's rings, and Hermione those were worn by my Mum." He cleared his throat and continued, "I couldn't have chosen better because they were what I hoped you would choose. If you don't mind I need to leave here for a while." Harry said and the girls took his hands and led him back to the cart. The ride to the top was a lot quieter than coming down, but Harry was his usual self when they got back to the Gryffindor Suite.

They ate lunch then took Hermione to Ollivander's, and the old man shuddered when Penny entered and waved them to the back room after closing his shop. This time he was not surprised that Hermione's wood was from the tree of life, and that she took five cores. It took about 40 minutes to complete Hermione's wand with Penny helping.

"If you don't mind Lady Flamel, I'd like to check their power with the new wands." Ollivander said, and Penny nodded.

Ollivander taught them the stinging hex and said to measure their power they should sting the wall behind the target which was a dummy. Luna went first and blew a small hole through the dummy. Hermione did the same with a slightly larger hole. When Harry stepped up to the line, he took a deep breath then relaxed and blew a hole the size of Ollivander's fist through the dummy.

"Garrick I have a 972, 981, and an 1122 in that order," Perenelle said and Ollivander agreed.

"Two mages and a grand mage at the age of eleven are unheard of," Ollivander said.

"And it will stay that way, or I'll have your head Garrick. What you saw and heard in this room had damn well better stay in this room. I'll warn you now that Voldemort isn't dead and is trying to return. I'm sure you know how that is possible, so we don't need to discuss it. If I were you, I'd check my wards and stay ready to move with a moment's notice that he is back. He will want people and wands for them, and that makes you a high profile target since he got his wand here." Penny said as a warning about several said and unsaid things.

"You really think he would come after me?" Ollivander asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Garrick I arrested his inner circle this morning, at least those that were in the Ministry. Amelia is going after the other Death Eaters, who aren't in Azkaban already. If we assume that I can't execute them, they'll be sentenced to life in Azkaban. I'll either snap their wands or store them somewhere outside of the Ministry. If Voldemort returns and manages to break them out of Azkaban, they'll need wands." Penny replied, and Ollivander turned white faced.

"Keep that to yourself until it's published, which should be soon, Garrick you're a good man, and I would like to keep you safe. We disagree on how to do business, and I feel you waste too much time, which I place a high value on. But you are great wand maker and a fine craftsman if a bit pig headed as are most males. You and I know our first priority will be protecting the children if that snake faced bastard returns. So please do as I ask and check your wards." She said and led the three children out of the shop.

They walked into Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"Sonny you take a picture of me or these three, and I'll shove that camera so far up your scrawny ass it will take St. Mungos best a month to remove it. Rita come with me, since you're on an expense account you can buy us high tea at Donovan's." Penny said and kept walking after walking at Harry and his wives.

+++OOO+++

Rita followed hoping to get an exclusive with the Boy-Who-Lived and Perenelle Flamel. The head waiter escorted them to the Potter table and the sat down.

"Now Rita as the Queen's Witch I'll tell you how it's going to be. You will write nothing but the truth or you'll find yourself in front of me charged with liable or slander. If convicted it's a fine of ten times your highest salary plus five years in Azkaban for each article. When I say you will write the truth it means that you must prove it to be true. Your editor and the owners of the Daily Prophet have been warned by our goblin legal team. Now you have a choice of sitting here and enjoying your tea or leaving." Penny stated and Rita got smart for a change and left.

Rita called Penny a lot of names the least of which was bitch. She decided to change into her beetle form and get a story. She tried to change several time and couldn't. A lion patronus appeared next to her and said, "Rita, you can change to your beetle form once but if you do you will stay in that form. Remember an adult beetle only lives five or six weeks on the average."

Rita's choices were limited to writing the truth or changing careers. She went to the Daily Prophet to talk to the editor and was told to write the truth or write for someone else. She had no idea of what to do since no one wanted her near them, and if she got within hearing range they shut up or talked about the weather or Quidditch.

"What would you three think about moving to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer? Hermione we can set it up for your parents to visit and see the school just as we can for Xeno. There will be a few rules such as you will not enter the forbidden forest without Nick or me taking you. But we will go see the Centaurs and hopefully a Unicorn or two." Penny asked knowing Nick would like it if they agreed.

"Well ladies we own it so I think it would be a good idea to see it," Harry said with a smile, and the girls quickly agreed.

**Hogwarts**

Nicolas Flamel was pissed off at Dumbledore but tried hard not to show it. Fortunately only Hagrid was left on the grounds. He had been doing paperwork since he arrived from the Ministry. His gut told him that Dumbledore would either trash bin it or pass if off on McGonagall. He was delighted when Penny appeared in the fireplace and asked if she and the children could come through. He said yes as fast as he could, causing her to snigger.

Harry stepped out first following Penny's advice to walk forward when he stopped spinning. He was followed by Luna, Hermione, and Penny. After kissing her husband Penny asked what was wrong.

"The board and the Ministry is enough to drive me mad…" Nick started to rant.

"Excuse me Uncle Nick but Godric and Sal say that you need to look at the charter." Harry said and Luna then Hermione said Rowena and Helga agreed.

"We can disband the board since the owners are here, and we don't need to tell the Ministry anything. The only thing they can do is provide OWL and NEWT exams. And those we can get from the ICW Education Department. Scores from the ICW carry more weight than the Ministry scores." Harry continued with a smile at seeing the grin on Nick's face.

"Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin is correct Headmaster. However, there is a slight problem in that I cannot sort the owners. By definition, they must live in the Owners or Founders Suite." The sorting hat said.

"Alfred, Godric says that you're wrong, we're actually members of all four houses since we are soul bonded and married." Harry stated.

"Well if you put me on, I would have known that," Alfred said as if it was affronted.

"Sal wants to know if you would like a bath or to be eaten by Sally? What the hell do you mean Salazar, that Sally is a pet basilisk that's a thousand years old? Control her, have you lost your bloody mind. No one controls a basilisk. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. Thanks Godric but no thanks, magical sword or not, I doubt I could kill a basilisk with a sword. Maybe a canon but a sword is nothing but a large knife meant for close in fighting. " Harry said as if talking to someone in the room.

"It seems there is a slight problem at Hogwarts. Salazar in his infinite wisdom thought a basilisk would be a great last line of defense. So he hatched one when he was young but left her here when he went after those who killed his second wife and son. Tom Marvolo Riddle now known as Voldemort was able to take control of her and cause the death of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle. Salazar wants me to try to take control of her, and Godric says to kill her with his sword. Someone wake me up from this nightmare. Does Rowena or Helga have any better idea concerning what can be done with a huge basilisk?" Harry asked figuring the answer would be no.

"Rowena says to kick your ass, her words not mine, if you mess with it. Remember Godric was the one who thought it was a good idea to wake up a sleeping dragon." Luna said.

"Helga said pretty much the same thing except that after the basilisk eats you as a snack she will probably come after the rest of us for more food." Hermione replied.

"So none of the rings said to use a crowing rooster to kill her," Nick asked as a statement.

"Well grandpa and Henry Morgan did, but I thought they were teasing me. All right you two, I apologize, that isn't something I read when I ran across basilisks in the library." Harry said to his rings. And thought _I thought Ragnok said the rings wouldn't speak to me. Ok I admit he was wrong and I like your advice, but it's difficult when you give conflicting advice._

"Uncle Nick, can a rooster be Imperiused?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's what we can do, and it's only illegal to use an unforgivable against a human or sentient being and roosters aren't magical." Nick replied.

"Aunt Penny, do you know of any wards that can detect a horcrux and warn us when it arrives at school and who has it?" Harry asked the others knowing he was getting information from one or more of his rings.

"Yes Harry and we can get Ragnok to help and check the wards for us. I'll need access to the ward stone, and we'll add a couple to take care of those who are marked or wish someone here harmed. Is that possible Alfred?" Penny asked the hat.

"Yes Ma'am but you'll have to be touching Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin and one of the ladies and push your magic through them." The hat said then added, "And please tell Salazar he can kiss the back of my brim Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin."

"He heard you and says I should tell Cassie that you need a bath, and the front of your brim washed out with lye soap." Harry told the hat and silently agreed with Salazar.

"If you put me on, I'll give you directions to the ward stone," Alfred said and the Phoenix trilled. "Shut it you dumb vulture."

"I think I'll carry you, I don't know how many or who you've had put you on or what they had in their hair. Maybe a bath in nice hot soapy water with disinfectant is a good idea. Who is Cassie?" Harry replied thinking it was dumb arguing with a hat that talked.

_**That would be me Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. The founders made me sentient and called me Cassie instead of castle. If you take Alfred, I'll direct you to the prefects' bath where I have hot soapy water waiting. Alfred hasn't had a bath since 1982, so he is past due in getting one.**_

The Phoenix flew over to the hat and grabbed it then flashed away.

_**Fawkes has taken Alfred to the bath. Now if you'll all go out the door and down the rotating stairs, I'll lead you from there.**_

They did as the castle asked, and she led them down into the heart of the castle to a room that held a large stone.

_**I suggest the three owners place their hands on the stone with Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin first then Lady Ravenclaw touching Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. Now Lady Hufflepuff needs to touch both of the other owners and leave room for Lady Flamel to cover all three of your hands with hers. Lady Flamel, tell the owners what you are doing, so they can say the words with you. Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, speak the words as if you were talking to a snake. This will make the wards stronger and more difficult to break.**_

It took over fifteen minutes to get the job done including strengthening the wards. When they finished Cassie said that the wards were now stronger than ever. She also said that as principal owner and defender of the castle Harry could give and remove permission to apparate into or out of the castle.

Cassie directed them to the prefects' bath, and they watched as Fawkes would dive and submerge Alfred. Then he flew to the edge of the pool until Alfred floated to the top, and Fawkes would dunk him again. Penny asked Hermione to summon the hat, and she did it wandlessly.

"Alfred if you swear, I'll turn you back over to Fawkes." Harry said and Penny taught them how to dry the hat or their clothes.

Alfred grumbled all the way back to the office via the Owners Suite that they decided to move into. Fortunately, they had packed the three trunks Harry took from the vault.

"Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin you should call the head elf. His name is Ralph. He'll assign and elf to care for this Suite. If you do not he will be insulted thinking that he isn't doing a proper job."

"Thank you Alfred, Ralph!" Harry said kindly.

"Yes Master Gryffindor-Slytherin."

"Would you assign someone to take care of the Suite please? And we would rather be called Harry, Luna, and Hermione than Master or Lord." Harry said, kneeling down so he could look the little elf in the eyes.

"I'll tell the others to call youse Master Harry, Mistress Luna and Mistress Hermione sir. I'll assign Dolly to serve the ladies and Mitchell to serve Master Harry sir and Master Nicolas." Ralph said and popped away. Two elves popped in and took care of their luggage. Penny asked Cassie if there was a short cut between the Suite, and the Headmaster office and Cassie made one. Harry told Cassie they would be having Hermione's parents and Luna father staying with them for part of the summer and on weekends and evenings, so she added two large bedrooms with baths and expanded the common room and dining room.

They found a library and doorway to the main library. With the libraries in their trunks and the Headmaster's Library, they had access to six libraries plus six grimoires. Harry had Mitchell sit down and talk with him. It took Harry almost 30 minutes to convince Mitchell to call him Harry sir in private.

Cassie also set them up a door that would take them anywhere they wanted to go except teachers' quarters and offices or dormitories. She told them as owners the doors would let them in all common rooms. The elves unpacked their clothes and added private loos for them with a common bath and shower. Harry gave Nicolas, Penny, and Xeno unlimited access to apparation and disapparation from the Suite and Headmaster's Office. Nicolas said that was plenty and asked Cassie about a portal between the Grangers and the Owners Suite. Cassie couldn't do a portal but suggested the goblins, and Hermione wrote that on the to-do list.

They decided to eat in the Great Hall since Hagrid would be joining them. Hagrid entered the hall, and they heard BONG!

_**Death Eater captured at the gate by the new wards. Headmaster there is a door to your office behind you if you wish to call the Aurors.**_

"Thank you Cassie." Nicolas said as he left through the door.

"I'll get me bow, and meet you at the gate Lady Flamel." Hagrid said and ran out of the Great Hall door.

"For a big man he sure can move," Harry stated the obvious.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione joined Penny as she left the Great Hall. They all had wands in both hands. When the two adults and three children arrive at the gate, a man was about two feet off the grown with his arms like he was being crucified and his left sleeve missing showing the dark mark.

"That's Professor Snape there, and I can't get close to him." Hagrid told them.

"What the hell is a Death Eater doing teaching in this school," Penny yelled and pointed her wand at him. Harry, Luna, and Hermione followed her lead.

"Professor Dumbledore vouched for him, and he was freed," Hagrid said.

"I wouldn't believe Dumbledore if he said water was wet," Nick replied and continued, "Amelia and the Aurors are on the way and will take him for trial. If he isn't guilty, he will be freed but no Death Eater will teach in a school that I'm the Headmaster of. Hagrid you need to decide where your loyalties lay. If they're to Dumbledore, I'll give you a good reference. However, Dumbledore will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"If the Goblin Council has their way, he'll lose his head before the month is out. You know, Hagrid, that no wizard pulls a wand in the presence of Chief Ragnok. Ragnok is trying to convince them to let him humiliate Dumbledore then free him after his punishment." Perenelle told the big man.

"I just don't understand what's going on Mrs. Flamel," Hagrid replied.

"That's alright we'll explain during dinner I promise," she said kindly and Hagrid nodded.

They heard the pop, pop of several wizards apparating in near the gate. In the lead was the Minister.

"Nick what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Penny and the owners put up some new wards one of which captures Death Eaters. And this Death Eater was caught trying to enter the school. Mr. Hagrid says that he is a Professor here which I normally would find hard to believe. But apparently he's Dumbledore's pet Death Eater. He apparently has never been tried for his crimes." Nicolas stated.

"Well, he damn sure will be, he was on the list to be picked up but not considered dangerous." Amelia replied, and then asked, "How do we get him down?"

"Harry, ask Cassie to release him please. Amy that's what the castle is called." Penny said.

"Cassie please release Mr. Snape," Harry said loud and clearly.

_**As you wish Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin.**_

Snape fell to the ground and yelled, "Potter you little bastard, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." Then he began screaming.

"Don't touch him. Snape this is my doing. Your blood is slowly reaching the boiling point. If it reaches that your organs will melt, and your brain will fry. You have just threatened my ward that is the head of several Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and it is my right to kill you." Penny said then told her charges to look away.

Penny canceled the charm just before Snape went hoarse, "As the Queen's Witch, I want that bastard questioned when he can be. Then you will notify me, and I'll question him myself. However, I'll tell you now he's a dead man walking it's only the how that is yet to be decided. And Amy he's a potions master and master Occlumens so Veritaserum may not work on him. If not I have some other things that damn sure will. And Snape that little curse was for calling Lily a mudblood, what I do to you next will be for what you said to Harry." Penny said the motioned the Aurors to take Snape away.

After saying their good-byes to Amelia and the Aurors Nick held Harry back and let the girls go ahead.

"Harry, now you see why you should never piss off a powerful witch. And many witches are very powerful, and they protect their family better than we are able to. There is a long history here that we will discuss after dinner." Nick told Harry, who nodded in understanding and agreement.

Penny told the girls that Nick would have just killed Snape and let it go. However, she would make him suffer first as he wouldn't be able to eat or sleep for two or three days. Besides peeing blood, he would be worrying about how she planned to kill him, which would be to send him through the veil of death in the DOM.

"I know you two are wondering why he said what he did, and about my reaction. I'll tell you about it after dinner this evening." Penny said, and the girls nodded in acceptance.

Hagrid joined them at dinner and over desert, Nick briefed him on what happened in the bank. Then he asked, "Knowing how Snape hated James, how do you think he would have treated Harry when he came to school? Hagrid you know in your heart that Dumbledore knew what would happen between Harry and Snape, and yet he would allow that, why? He also knew that Harry was to go nowhere near the Dursleys yet that's where he put him, why? You saw Harry before we did and how the Dursleys treated him. How do think he was treated in their home? It all comes down to what Dumbledore planned for Harry." Nick told the gentle half giant who nodded. Hagrid had a lot of thinking to do that evening and night.

That evening in the Owners Suite Penny and Nick told the Potters the story of Lily, Snape, James, and the Marauders. While Nick placed most of the blame on Dumbledore, he made it clear that everyone involved shared in the blame. It was apparent that Snape was a small-minded man who had let his hate for James fester for over fifteen years. There was no doubt Dumbledore knew this and that Snape would take out his frustrations on Harry if he got the chance.

**Gringotts**

That night, after the Potters went to bed Nick went to visit Ragnok.

"Ragnok is Dumbledore in shape to talk?" Nick asked, and Ragnok smiled.

"Yes, our truth wards are a wonderful thing, especially with the lower level draining his magic. The council and I came to an agreement that he will spend two months with the dragons, and then we will give him a trial and invite the Ministry and Xeno." Ragnok replied with a feral smile that promised pain for Dumbledore.

They went to Dumbledore's cell and found that he had been cleaned up so that he didn't stink very much.

"Albus why did you put Harry with the Dursleys knowing he was not to go near them?" Nick asked. He and Ragnok agreed that he would ask the questions.

"It was for the greater good. Voldemort can be defeated only after Harry is dead. I need him weak and manageable. He has a horcrux in his scar and as long as Harry lives Voldemort cannot die. Either Harry must kill him, or he must kill Harry, and Harry would have no chance if he wasn't trained. I needed him prepared to sacrifice himself for his friends and family." Dumbledore answered in a flat voice.

"Well that's pure bullshit. First, the goblins could destroy the horcrux if his head of house rings hadn't already done that for him. Why did you hire Snape knowing the animosity between him, and James would carry down to Harry?" Nick answered.

"He would help make Harry weak and could provide the love potions so Harry would marry Ginevra Weasley. Once she was pregnant with an heir Harry would be killed by Voldemort, and I would then destroy Voldemort. Eventually, I would be able to control the Potter fortune, and the heir could be killed." Dumbledore replied, his eyes staring off into space.

"How many horcruxes do you think Voldemort made?" Nick asked expecting the answer would be two.

"Either two or six, Tom was fixated on the number seven, so I think it would be six. Most of them were probably items passed down from the founders. I think that his soul is so unstable that it split when he tried to kill Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"More bullshit Albus, it would have split when he killed James and again when he killed Lily if that were the case. How did you come to the conclusion that only Harry could kill Voldemort?"

"There is a prophecy, which fits Harry and Voldemort." Dumbledore said with droopy eyes.

Nick had heard enough and needed to leave before he killed the old man. He and Ragnok went back to the surface.

"It's hard to separate the bullshit from the facts Ragnok. However, one thing I would like you to do is when your curse breakers get here please start the search at Hogwarts and work south. Furthermore, do you know of a way to kill a large basilisk?" Nick asked.

"The safest way it the crowing of a rooster of course, the only two soft spots on a basilisk are its eyes and the inside of its mouth. Personally, that is the most dangerous option and would most probably get you killed first. We will start the search at Hogwarts since it may contain founder's items, and Tom Riddle was there for seven years and may have visited there later." Ragnok replied, and Nick sighed even though he expected the answer.

Before he left he arranged for portals between the bank and the Owners Suite at Hogwarts and another between the Granger home and the Suite. Nick went back to Hogwarts and told Penny what he found out. She wanted to go kill Dumbledore but was stopped by Nick telling her to let Ragnok handle it.

End Chapter 2


	23. 22 Help From the Unexpected 3

**Help From the Unexpected 3**

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer**

**Chapter 3 - **

**7 August 1991 - Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chamber**

Nick had put out the word that he needed to see Remus Lupin at Hogwarts, and that he needed qualified teachers in all subjects. Hagrid had come to Nick and said that after thinking it over Dumbledore had made several mistakes the largest being what he did to Harry. Nick arranged with Penny to have Hagrid tried for being involved in the death of Myrtle Smythe. She put it on the docket as the last trial for 7 August. She had Augusta pick herself and eight members of the Wizengamot as a jury to try Snape and lesser Death Eaters, who were arrested.

Penny had questioned Snape and found that he was still a Death Eater spying for both sides. He planned to rejoin Voldemort when he returned and turn Harry over to him. He would also kill Albus if he had the opportunity. It took a lot of will power for her not to kill him once she finished with her questions. The look on Amelia's face told Penny that Amy felt the same way.

+++OOO+++

The Potters stayed at Hogwarts and worked with Nick on wandless magic and potions. They met Professor Sprout when she came back early to check her greenhouses. Pomona was treated to a display of how the three learned about plants and their uses. Nick would flash a plant on a screen, and one would identify it. Another would list its properties, including warnings, and the third would list its use in potions if any. If it wasn't used in a potion, they would say why. If Harry did the first task, Luna and Hermione would do the second and third tasks. Then Luna would start the next plant, and Hermione would start the third.

She was amazed when they covered 10 plants in a little over 30 minutes. When they finished they went back to the plants and discussed how they should be cared for. If a plant had certain fertilizer needs, those were specified as was what not to be used. She found out later that they did the same thing with almost all of their subjects.

+++OOO+++

Perenelle was acting as the prosecutor when Snape was brought in he looked at her and shuddered. He was a dead man and knew it what he didn't know was how she would execute him. Snape was forced to give an oath under a truth serum that he would tell the truth and the whole truth. Penny then led him though the same questions she had asked him earlier.

He painted a picture of deceit, murder, rape, and torture. He was asked if he knew Dumbledore's plans for Harry, and he laid out what he knew. Harry was to be a useless weapon, beaten down to the point he was willing to face Voldemort, so he could be killed. Then Dumbledore would step in and kill Voldemort and become the big hero again.

Penny led him through his time as a spy for Dumbledore. He got more people killed from the light side than the dark. The Death Eaters who were killed were those that Voldemort wanted dead. Voldemort knew Snape would have to have some successes, or he would be taken as a Death Eater. His secondary job was to weaken the Aurors by decreasing the number of qualified applicants.

His attitude in class drove many away from taking potions above OWL level except for future Death Eaters. Snape had been very successful at that over the last ten to twelve years because Dumbledore protected him. He also made Slytherin House the most hated in the school causing most of the Slytherins to band together with the pureblood bigots.

The nine judge panel sentenced Snape to death as a Death Eater and spy for Voldemort. Penny looked at him and said, "My first impression is to sentence you to the Dementor's kiss then to have your shell thrown through the veil. However, I believe there are many on the other side that should have their say in your final justice. Severus Tobias Snape you are sentenced to be sent through the Veil of Death immediately, as I say so shall it be."

The shackled Snape was led away with the nine panel members, Perenelle, and Amelia following as witnesses. When he saw the veil and heard the voices coming from it Snape tried to dig his heels into the floor. He went screaming through the veil, and the witnesses returned to the Wizengamot Chamber.

Hagrid's trial took less than fifteen minutes. He was freed and awarded 50,000₲ from the Armando Dippet estate and another 50,000₲ from Dumbledore's as back pay. For some reason, Hagrid was being paid by the board of governors and Hogwarts owed him five years of back pay. Penny gave him his paperwork and told him to insist on a custom wand from Ollivander. Hagrid couldn't quit thanking her and promised he would do as she said. Perenelle made a very loyal friend for life.

The lesser Death Eater trials went much the same as Snape's did. Penny sentenced them to be put through the veil, and their holdings and vaults seized. Two-thirds of their holdings would go into a victims' fund, and the other third would be split by the Ministry and Gringotts equally. The goblins would ferret out where their hidden funds were.

+++OOO+++

Ragnok floo called Nick and led the team of Goblin curse breakers into the Owners Suite common room where Nick, Harry, Luna, and Hermione were waiting. When Ragnok introduced them to the Team, Bill was surprised that he called the children Goblin Friends. He knew a little about Harry Potter and was surprised at how mature that Harry and his wives acted. Bill also knew that his mother and sister would be heartbroken that Harry was already married to two witches. He heard rumors of a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny.

They decided to start on the seventh floor and work down thinking the top three of four floors would go the fastest. On the way, the stopped by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and looked for curses on it but found none. They checked the Professors quarters and office since they were close to the classroom and found nothing. As they left, Bill checked a painting of an unknown Knight who wasn't labeled like the other portraits. It came up positive as being cursed with several different curses, including one that caused people close to it to ignore the painting.

The Team Leader congratulated Bill causing him to blush slightly. He thanked the team leader and said that he checked it because something just didn't feel right to him. Bill tried unsuccessfully to remove the portrait. Nick told Harry to try since he was the principal owner of the school. Harry looked at the portrait and drew on his magic while willing the portrait to fall to the floor. Unknown to the others Cassie helped him, and the portrait fell to the floor. After several attempts to levitate it by the Goblins, Bill and Nick, Harry wished the portrait to become ashes, and it started burning. Ralph appeared and said that the elves would spread the ashes in the forest and the lake.

When they reached the seventh floor, the horcrux alarm went off near a blank wall. They looked for several minutes.

Harry said, "Cassie what is behind this wall."

_**Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin it is a special room that Rowena made to do training and to relax when she wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, I do not know how to open it.**_

"Thank you Cassie. Mitchell."

"Yes Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin sir."

"Do you know of room behind this wall?" Harry ask his elf.

"Yes, sir we store things here that are no longer needed or serviceable."

"Please open it for us." Harry told the elf.

Mitchell paced back and forth three times, and a door appeared. Harry opened the door and found a large room full of junk of all types. He thanked Mitchell, and the elf left. The curse breakers quickly located a tiara or diadem that was suspected to be the one Ravenclaw wore. It was supposed to provide wisdom and guidance. Ragnok promised Luna that they would do everything in their power to destroy the soul without harming the diadem.

"Ragnok that answers our question about how many horcruxes he made. You said your team found one in the Lestrange vault, and then there was the ring, and Harry. With the diadem that makes five including the primary soul piece. The bastard must have made six excluding Harry if Dumbledore is correct and Harry was an accident. That leaves searching for two before we can destroy him for good. He was a Slytherin and Slytherin was supposed to have worn a locket with a reduced painting of his wife in it. That leaves one that we have no clue about." Nick stated, and the others agreed.

"Well the cup was Hufflepuff's. The diadem belonged to Ravenclaw, and the ring was Slytherin's. That suggests something from Gryffindor, although it's rumored that he hated Gryffindors, so he may not have used and item from him. The only known item from Gryffindor is his sword. I doubt that he could locate or touch it since only a true Gryffindor can do either." Nick replied.

Harry closed his eyes and held his right hand out and the Gryffindor sword appeared in it. The Sword seemed to hum, and the magic flared around Harry as the sword bound itself to him.

"Awesome, Godric says I can now call it when I need it, and that it could never be a horcrux even if a Gryffindor tried to make it one," Harry stated, as the others looked the fabled sword over. The only sword that was more famous was Excalibur. Nick and Ragnok wondered if Harry could call Excalibur, but both put those thoughts aside.

The diadem was in a lead box and would be taken to Gringotts. It was a successful day. Nick treated the curse breaking team to lunch and introduced them to Hagrid and Pomona. Of course as a former student only three years out of school Bill knew them already. The goblins were surprised to find good food to their liking.

"Harry, who is Cassie?" Bill asked.

"Godric and the others named the castle Cassie, the sorting hat Godric called Alfred and Salazar called his basilisk Sally. My wives and I own Hogwarts. Luna is the heir of Ravenclaw. Hermione is the heir of Hufflepuff, and I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Potters have been recognized as the Gryffindor heir for centuries. But my Mum and Dad didn't have enough blood to be recognized a Slytherin heir, but the combination in me was enough." Harry replied.

"Well after all this time at least the basilisk is gone," Bill said his relief showing.

"Well actually she isn't according to the Slytherin ring. The rings and Cassie have given me some ideas how to keep her contained until we can find a way to kill her without getting killed ourselves. One problem is where to kill her so that she can be rendered without stinking up the place. While she is magically resistant to deterioration once she dies that will fade in time. Yet coaxing her out into the forest could be disastrous if we can't kill her almost immediately." Harry told them all hoping someone would have an idea that hadn't been thought of.

"Assuming she's a thousand years old she must be fifty feet long or more. If you take her eyes out you still have a basilisk that can't see or hear but can use her tongue to locate you. A creature that large, thrashing around in the forest or the school, would do a lot of damage." Bill replied.

Everyone agreed the roosters were the best option. Penny came in while they were still eating lunch. She was still pissed at Snape and Dumbledore.

Hagrid then joined them with a big smile on his face. He showed them his new wand with three cores. Nick told him that the Professors would help him get his OWLs and NEWTs. When they told him about the basilisk, he said he didn't think he could bring one down without a lucky shot with his crossbow. He asked how Tom Riddle could control the beast if Slytherin had a safe word.

"Sal, what do you mean you don't know. Well, your idea of me trying to take control of her just got moved to the bottom of the list. Personally, I think we've been lucky only one student was killed. Turning a basilisk loose in the school was definitely not one of your better ideas." Harry stated and gave the Slytherin ring a dirty look and mumbled something about a bloody ring.

"I'd ask how your morning was Penny, but I think we all know it wasn't pleasant." Nick said.

"Well some good came from it. We found out for sure that no one could take the dark mark while under any influence other than a desire to join that dark bastard. Snape's trial was the longest, and he's gone for good. The other Death Eaters listed their crimes and then they were sent through the veil after Snape. Unfortunately, for Amelia three of them were Aurors. Fortunately, for us, they were all low levels and didn't know much. Tomorrow the same group of nine will go to Azkaban to retry the Death Eaters there." Penny replied.

"Are you going Penny," Nick asked quietly.

"Yes, I want to talk to Bellatrix under the truth serum before I let her have her last kiss. I've heard she is nuttier than a five-pound can of mixed nuts." Penny replied, as if she was looking forward to the trip just to confront Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I know you'll be careful and not underestimate her." Nick answered back then told her what they found without identifying that it was a horcrux.

The Goblin Team with Bill Weasley left from the Owners Suite portal while Pomona and Hagrid went about their work.

"It seems the school board isn't happy they've been disbanded and threaten to sue the owners. I asked Ragnok for an accounting for Hogwarts vaults as far back as he had the time to go. Those raising hell are probably Voldemort supporters or pureblood bigots. I sent them a letter back with notification of a counter suit, so they can't back down. They would probably have been better off keeping their mouths shut." Nick told his wife and the Potters.

He let that sink in for a moment before continuing, "Dumbledore made twice as much as McGonagall yet only spent half as much time at Hogwarts as she did. It's a bloody wonder we have a staff at all based on pay scale alone. They are the lowest paid of the schools in the United Kingdom, and yet it's the only residential school here. The other reason is that they have been told to dumb down their classes because the inbred purebloods can't keep up. I've asked them to be at the school on the 13th rather than the 20th, so we can go over issues of concern."

Nick continued after a sip of butter beer that was delivered by Dolly. "Snape made a joke of the house point system. Dumbledore had to see the figures, so he allowed it to happen. The way I see it is that I want two deputies and two heads of house. If one is on the Wizengamot, the second one cannot be.

I don't believe someone should have three jobs like McGonagall something has to get put on the back burner. In her case, it wouldn't be the teaching that got the short end but probably the Head of House duties suffered. How can Deputy not try to be impartial if she is to be effective yet the Head of House needs to be partial to protect her or his own house?" Nick said then sipped his butterbeer some more while thinking.

"Uncle Nick, would four million galleons help with what you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Definitely but where would it come from?" Nick replied, and the owners told him about the individual Hogwarts founders' vaults of Hogwarts.

"Part of the interest on each of the vaults would give you the four million galleons, and the vault wouldn't miss it as it wouldn't be one month's interest. The board and the Headmaster can access the school vault but only the heirs can access the other vaults according to the rings." Harry replied and the girls concurred.

"We may lose some pureblood students when we raise their tuition while we lower what the half-bloods and mundane born pay, so they are equal." Nick stated and added, "However, if we make Hogwarts great once again it will all be recovered. The standards have slipped so far under Dumbledore that many students can only get jobs in the United Kingdom. We will teach to ICW standards and take the ICW OWLs and NEWTs."

**Meeting Mooney**

_**Headmaster Mr. Lupin is on the grounds.**_

"Thank you Cassie. Mitchell"

"Yes Master Nicolas."

"Please escort Remus Lupin here."

"Yes sir." Mitchell said and popped away. Five minutes later Mitchell and Remus entered the Owners Suite common room.

"Nick, Penny, and Harry, cub you look good. I've tried for years to find you or to find out about you. I'm Remus Lupin you may remember as Mooney. Please introduce me to the lovely ladies at your side." Remus said shocked to see Harry. He had no clue that the shock would only get worse as the evening wore on.

"On my right is my wife Luna Potter-Ravenclaw, and on my left is my wife Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff. Formally, it would be the Duchess of Potterland or oh heck with it, there are so many titles, I can't keep them straight. I do remember you slightly Mooney, just as I remember Padfoot and the rat." Harry said and shook hands with Remus and indicated for him to sit with them on the large couch.

"I hope informally it will be Uncle Remus or Mooney." He looked around and added, "The Marauders never found this Suite, is it new?"

"No, it's the Owners Suite Remus, the Potters own Hogwarts. We've always known that they were descended from Gryffindor. But Lily and James carried enough of Slytherin blood that Harry was found to be his heir by higher magic and verified by a deep heir test and the Slytherin ring. These three were soul bound in the fourth century, so they're considered married." Penny said adding to the shock of seeing Harry.

"Let's get the business out of the way then talk over old times. Remus I need you and your expertise to fill one of the several openings. Before I continue that I'll tell you now the curse against the Defense Against the Dark Arts was lifted today. Bill Weasley found it in a painting that was between the Defense Against the Dark Arts office and the classroom. Harry removed the painting when Ragnok, Bill, a team of curse breakers, and I couldn't. He did it wandlessly with the help of the castle. I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I also need two more, as well as three for history, potions, and two more for each of the other subjects." Nick said then sipped his new butterbeer.

"I can start you at 25,000₲ per year since you have the experience in everything but actual formal teaching at a school. Your furry little problem is no problem here or with us." Nick said and shocked Remus even more.

"Well I must say I'm shocked. Of course just seeing Harry would have done that, then to find him married to not one but two beautiful ladies almost stopped my heart. Now you're trying to give me my dream Nick, I can't help but say yes. And I'll teach where you need me the most. I can't get a mastery in the United Kingdom and couldn't afford to go overseas for one. But I've worked in most of the wand areas and potions as my CV indicates." Remus said and found himself in a five-person hug.

Harry read his mother's journal about Remus. She had kept one on him and Snape then his Dad, Sirius, and Peter were added later. Harry and his wives knew this was a good and kind man, who had a hard life because he was a werewolf. He had three rough days per month but the rest of the time, he was as normal as anyone was.

"Mooney have you been to Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"No Cub I have no reason to go there unless they call me for something. And I've been in Northern Ireland the last two years." Remus said.

"Well Dad and Mum both left you something and the goblins have been trying to contact you. But with the troubles in Northern Ireland, they may not have thought to look for you there." Harry replied.

"I had better go to the bank tomorrow. I don't want them angry with me," Remus said with a shudder.

"Well you may be, I kind of told them you're part of my family. And they do like to keep track of Goblin friends which you are now," Harry replied with a huge smile at look on Remus' face.

"I'll visit them in the morning I promise cub. Now before I forget, Nick you said three potions positions didn't you?" Remus asked his new boss.

"Yes, it seems Snape had a run-in with my lovely wife, and he ended up very dead this morning. It's something we can share after dinner since there is no need to spoil that talking about Death Eater scum. However, to bring you up to speed, Dumbledore is in Gringotts shoveling dragon dung. Fudge and his undersecretary will be on-trial Saturday. Malfoy and several other Death Eaters will also be tried then. Amelia Bones is Minister, and Gus Longbottom is Chief Witch. Penny is the Queen's Witch and making a difference with Amy and Augusta's help." Nick said with his pride in Penny showing.

"Oh, and Padfoot is in Gringotts Hospital Wing and will hopefully be out in time for school to start. He has an honest job. He just doesn't know it yet." Nick added, and Penny shuddered slightly but Harry and his wives saw it.

"You're bringing two Marauders to Hogwarts? I'll have to get the map back from Filch." Remus stated.

"It isn't in his office. We looked. James told us he had it and was mad because he wanted it for Harry. As far as you and Padfoot being in school who better to keep a certain element in line." Penny answered Remus' question.

Harry smiled and held up his hand and a piece of parchment came to him. He caught it and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The parchment opened, and the map appeared. Remus noticed that it said, "Marauders Map Version V by Prongs and Lily Flower. Harry then said, "Find me Mooney." The map changed to show the common room and Mooney in red letters.

"Mum's last journal said she submitted version V to Croaker for her Charms Mastery just before they went into hiding. That version shows the Ministry not Hogwarts. The other thing is that this one can be used to locate the original once school starts. Mum and Dad were working on a version for England and locating Death Eaters. After we get settled down I'll give it to you and a copy of their notes Mooney." Harry told his parents friend and pseudo-godfather.

"Remus, I believe you were best in your year worldwide in transfiguration I think I would like you to take that slot and the Gryffindor Head of House. I want two Heads of Houses for each house, and I want this split between the houses stopped. That will take some time and possibly a few students expelled, but friendly rivalry is one thing but from what we hear it's gone far beyond that." Nick stated, and Remus accepted the position.

They talked about what Nick wanted to happen at Hogwarts until it was time for dinner. They all ate at the staff table. Remus noticed that the throne Dumbledore used was gone. The only difference in the Headmaster's chair from the other was that it had a slightly higher back. Pomona and Hagrid were glad to see Remus and even more pleased that he would be teaching. Nick handed Hagrid a list of people that had applied for Care of Magical Creatures and Pomona another list of those that had applied for herbology.

Their shock at being asked for input didn't go unnoticed by Nick, Penny, the Potters, and Remus.

"If you know anything good or bad about the people on your list let me know please. I want three Professors for every class and two heads for each house plus there will be two Deputies. Except for emergency Wizengamot meetings I'll be here full time so don't let it bother you if I listen in on a class. What we teach at Hogwarts is by nature a dangerous subject except for astronomy and that will be done during the day. Snape and Binns are out and from what I've heard what was called Muggle studies is at least 100 years behind the real world." Nick told them and sipped his tea.

"I would like your ideas on how Hogwarts can be improved and raise its standards. The new owners want Hogwarts to be the greatest school in the world again. In that line expect your next pay statement to reflect that. Please keep that to yourselves so the owners can make the announcement themselves. We also want some ideas how we can stop the fighting among the houses and bring them closer together.

An announcement will be made at the opening feast that Quidditch will be played within the rules or offending player will be grounded or expelled. With Snape gone the house point system will recover and be what it was meant to be unless we decide it's too divisive. We'll cover this and more next Monday and then again before class starts." Nick told them.

"Nick I would suggest Filius for another Deputy for two reasons one is he is senior to the rest of us and he works with everyone well. I believe he and Minerva would make a good team." Pomona said with a smile and Hagrid agreed.

"Well to be honest we were considering Filius and you for the position. One other thing is that we don't want anyone to have more than two positions. And there will be two Heads of each House which may cause us to back off of that idea. It will be up for discussion. We want the Head of House to get to know the students and especially the younger ones. Poppy will also get three more on her staff, Irma Pince will get two helpers, and so will Rolanda Hooch as well as new brooms." Nick replied thinking three Deputies might not be a bad idea. If Snape hadn't been caught as a Death Eater he would have been fired anyway since Nick knew more about the staff than Dumbledore did apparently.

"I've met the owners and they're a good lot Pomona. But a man with two wives had better be or they'll be on his case. My Dad said he always got the last two words because he said yes dear and Mum would be so shocked she couldn't say anything." Hagrid told her and smiled at the look on her face. She didn't notice Luna and Hermione nod their heads. Poor Harry didn't have a chance against those two. From what Hagrid could see they were smart like Lily and Lily would rip the four Marauders in a heartbeat.

"I thought the heirs would be the owner and that Harry, Luna, and Hermione were the heirs." Pomona sputtered.

"We are the heirs, owners, and married in the magical world. We're too young in the mundane world as we have to be sixteen in Scotland." Harry said adding to the teasing, which got him smacked on each shoulder by his wives.

"Pomona we're soul bound, and the entry was made in 436 A.D. these two are teasing you. The founders each started separated vaults for Hogwarts that only an heir could access and use for Hogwarts. At the time, I'm sure it was a fair amount but in today's money it was a half galleon that turned into quite as sum today." Hermione told the shocked herbology teacher.

"We want to graduate from the best school as Hogwarts once was, but under Dumbledore it has slipped to near the bottom. Money won't solve all of its ills, but it will help some things like new equipment and more qualified teachers." Luna added, and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I appreciate the raise and the help and will make every effort to show that its money well spent." Pomona replied and Hagrid quickly agreed. She continued, "Hagrid and I spent some time this afternoon talking, and I think he could take his NEWT in Herbology and get an O with no trouble tomorrow. I'm just as sure he could do the same with Care of Magical Creatures. He'll need some help with the wand subjects, but he's a hard worker so that shouldn't take long."

"I'll turn the Potter ladies loose on him, and he'll be ready in a week," Harry said with a snigger, and earned another smack on his shoulders.

"Hagrid take the ICW exams. They're more practical based than theory. At NEWT level, they could care less if you know the proper wand movement for a cheering charm, they want you to be able to do one. You actually gain points by not showing wand movements and speaking incantations." Penny stated and continued with a smile, "Do half of them wandlessly, and you get O's. You've used your umbrella for years, but the truth is you could have used a stick. Once the core was broken in your old wand it no longer worked and couldn't be repaired. Even if you only used half of the core what you did was wandless."

"I'm having trouble controlling the power of what I cast with my new wand," Hagrid admitted and frowned.

"Hagrid think about the result you want and picture it in your mind before you cast your magic. If you want a small fire picture that not just a fire." Harry said and a small fire appeared on the floor between the house tables then disappeared.

"It's especially important in transfiguration. The United Kingdom relies so much on theory to help the inbred purebloods get good scores. Many of them don't do well on the practical because they're lazy and don't work at controlling their magic." Nick told the group, and Remus agreed and had seen it when he attended school and at the few jobs he could get in the wizard world.

"I'll work with you Hagrid when I'm not teaching or preparing for class. I'm pretty angry at Dumbledore for not seeing this done 40 years ago." Remus added, and Hagrid wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Nick I see Charlie Weasley's name on my list. He's a good man and very good at Care of Magical Creatures. He helped his class mates quite a bit while he was here. But he loves his dragons, so I doubt you can get him to come and join us." Hagrid said with a faraway look indicating he was remembering something Charlie did.

"Well, the forest is an authorized dragon preserve, and we need someone to care for six of them. Plus with the new pay structure we can offer him more than he's currently making." Nick replied.

"We're getting dragons, that'll be great. With proper handling, they are no trouble. It's too bad no one speaks parsel here, or they could communicate with them. Do you know what breeds we're getting?" Hagrid asked his whole demeanor showing how excited he was at the prospect of dragons.

"We should have pairs of Common Welsh Greens, Hungarian Horntails, and Norwegian Ridgebacks since they get along well together. They're young, less than 150 years old so they haven't started breeding yet. They're all from different clutches, so they can breed if they wish. It is too bad parsel can't be taught. You're either a parselmouth or you're not." Nick told them and winked at Harry.

"Well, that's true unless you're wearing Slytherin's ring, and he speaks through you. Sal says communicating with a dragon isn't a problem, and the spousal rings can also be used. That means we three can speak to them. Sal was not about to get drunk and wake up a sleeping dragon like Godric did. None of us want to be toast." Harry added to the conversation and thought Hagrid was going to faint dead away.

"Husband I think you broke Hagrid," Luna said in a dreamy voice, and everyone laughed out loud.

"Hagrid, parselmouths are common in India and there are more than a few in the Far East. It's the intent of how it's used that makes it good or bad, but the same holds true for magic. A tripping jinx can be used to kill, and the Imperiuse can be used by healers to insure their patients to as they're told during recovery." Penny told the big man and patted him on the arm.

**Thursday, 8 August 1991**

Nick, Penny, and the Potters appeared at the dragon reserve in Romania and asked to see the owner/manager after identifying themselves. They struck a deal with him for the six young dragons. He was glad to be rid of since the reserve was getting crowded. The manager assigned Charlie Weasley to help them.

"Mr. Weasley in addition to the six dragons I would like to offer you a teaching position at Hogwarts to assist in Care of Magical Creatures. Your starting wage would be 25,000₲ per year. We could use your services and have three parselmouths at the school that can speak to the dragons and pass their needs to you." Nick told the shocked young man.

Charlie could live at school and not have to pay for meals and make over twice what he was now. He could be home for Christmas and a week during the summer. He thought he could put up with his mother for that long. Plus there was the benefit of having other creatures to work with and Hagrid was at Hogwarts. He and Hagrid were friends, and Hagrid helped him a lot during school. Seeing it as a win-win situation Charlie accepted the job offer. They went to the pen that held the six that were going to be sold or destroyed for the good of the colony. These six weren't any trouble there just wasn't any room for them as they were now hunting on their own and in a few years would want to breed.

_**Look Mica, more puny two legs that know nothing about us. It's too bad we can't eat them.**_

_**Hey, I'm not puny just because you're larger than me. I'll admit I don't know everything about dragons, but I do know you're intelligent, and if you give your word you keep it.**_ Harry said in parsel and bowed at the male Horntail.

_**You speak the language well two legs. What are you called? I am called Spike.**_

_**I'm Harry Potter and these are my wives Luna and Hermione, who also speak the language. We come to offer you a new home in a forest. We need your word that you won't leave the forest except at night where you can fly north. But you must not be seen by others two legs or we will be forced to send you away.**_

Spike looked to the others who gave their word, and then he gave his also. The Horntails were Mica and Spike the Welsh Greens were named Nancy and Gabe. The Ridgebacks were called Maxine and Norbert. Mica was the largest of the six but Spike seemed to be the spokesman for them. In a few years, Mica would rule the others as the biggest and meanest of the lot.

"How do we get them home?" Harry asked and the dragons all blew smoke at him.

_**We fly of course. We can become invisible in flight but not on the earth can you?**_ Spike asked.

"**Yes we can. **_**Yes we can."**_Harry replied.

_**We can understand your language but can't speak it Harry.**_

_**Sorry Mica I didn't know that and doubt if any other human does.**_

_**We would prefer if you kept that between you and the red headed two legs.**_

_**His name is Charlie.**_

_**We know but would rather call him Red.**_

"Well then Red it is. Charlie they can understand English but can't speak it. They've nicknamed you Red. I didn't know that they can become invisible when they fly but not on the ground." Harry said and Charlie's eyes went wide at that news.

While Charlie packed his belongings, and then told his friends good-bye, Mica told Harry that he would fly on her. Nick told Mica that Hogwarts was northwest of Inverness, Scotland. Luna would be on Spike, Hermione on Nancy. Nick would ride Gabe, and Charlie was on Maxine. Charlie was amazed when the three children disappeared from his sight. The dragons took flight and disappeared from sight while over the preserve. While it was too fast for the humans to see they left Romania, then flew over Hungary, Austria, Germany, and the Netherlands. They slowed down near Inverness and headed northwest until Harry saw Hogwarts and told Mica to circle the castle then land. The others followed her lead and landed between the entry doors and Hagrid's hut. The five wizards canceled their invisibility as they landed.

Seeing the six dragons suddenly appear caused Hagrid to come running until Harry asked him to approach slowly so he could introduce him.

_**There is a two legs that would make more than a small snack.**_ Gabe said, and Harry translated it for Hagrid.

"Hagrid this is Mica, Spike, and Nancy. Gabe is the one who spoke. The last two are Maxine and Norbert. They understand what you say but can't speak because they don't have vocal cords. Hagrid is one of the ones who will attend to your needs. He is the Hogwarts game keeper and knows the forest better than anyone. I know you'll leave the centaurs, unicorns and other peaceful creatures alone but anything else is fair game for food." Harry told them and Hagrid gulped knowing the Acromantula were considered prime food for dragons.

"If you'll follow Hagrid, he'll show you your new home. If you need something that he or Charlie doesn't understand Hermione, Luna, and I will translate for you." Harry said and patted Mica on the snout. She nodded her understanding. Hagrid led them to the forest and pointed at different areas probably telling them where the centaurs, unicorns, and others were most likely to be.

"Well that went a lot smoother than I expected," Nick said with a sigh of relief. "Come Charlie and you can pick your Suite.

"Suite?" a dumbfounded Charlie asked.

"Well it's only two bedrooms, dining area, and common room or sitting room. The bedrooms have their own baths. The room next to the suite is your office, and we'll need a classroom for when the weather gets bad. I'd plan large creatures for nice weather and small ones for bad weather but you know that." Nick said and added, "We have a staff meeting on Monday so once you settle in your free until then. Oh, Ralph is the head elf, I'll let him know you're here so let the elf unpack for you. They aren't happy during the summer and want more work. The meal times are pretty much the same as when you were in school, but you can eat in the suite at any time."

Charlie knew he made the right decision by coming here. He wouldn't even consider Dumbledore's offer. He had seen and heard things that caused him not to trust the man his mother thought the sun rose and set in. The sad thing for Charlie was how Ginny would feel about Harry Potter being married to two girls at age eleven.

+++OOO+++

Charlie and Bill couldn't have been more right if they had been sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow. The discussion was the same as it had been for the last week.

A tearful Ginny said, "Mum you said Harry Potter was my soul mate, and we would be married and Dumbledore made a contract that said so. Now he's married to two others and one of them is Looney Lovegood. The Queen's Witch, Chief Witch, and Wizengamot have recognized their marriage as legal." She wailed and put her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"Ginny, Dumbledore will straighten this out for us. He has to for the payments to continue if they're from Harry's or the Potter vault." Molly said hoping she was right.

"The Quibbler says Dumbledore is in Gringotts as a prisoner shoveling dragon dung. How can he help? If he pulled his wand in the presence of the Goblin Chief Bill says he would have been killed. Why does Harry Potter get everything, and I get nothing, that isn't fair?" Ron wailed.

"I don't believe anything the Quibbler says. Xeno is loonier than his daughter. But I've tried to floo Dumbledore at his office and can't get through. The Daily Prophet has just reprinted what the Quibbler said so I don't believe it either. Now Ronald Weasley you will be nice to Harry Potter and make friends with him so you can introduce him to Ginny." Molly said and as far as the children were concerned her word was the law.

Fred and George were sitting on the stairs listening and learning. They looked at each other and nodded. They would warn Harry of the plan. With the map, they could find him easily. Fred and George were smarter than what their Professors saw in class. They didn't see the need for history, especially when it put you to sleep. They considered Astronomy a waste of time. But herbology was closely related to potions. And Charms were necessary as were Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts was a must. They knew Runes, and Arithmancy could help them if they could open the joke shop they wanted. They could not care less about grades as long as they mastered what they wanted to do.

**20 August 1991**

The trials were anti-climactic since the Death Eaters had been questioned several times under Penny's truth serum. They were all sent through the veil and their possessions taken as spoils of war. The innocents in the family were given a stipend to live on, and their children would be allowed to continue or start their schooling.

The biggest news was that the goblins announced Dumbledore's trial would be held on 30 August 1991. They named the wizards that would be allowed to attend the trial and the only reporter was Xeno Lovegood.


	24. 23 Summer of 1993

**Summer of 1993**

By MSgt SilverDollar

_**This short is rated T for language.**_

**This story starts at the end of the second year in the Chamber of Secrets. **

**Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1**

**In this story 1₲ = £10**

**Chapter 1 - The End of Year Two at Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets - 16:32 hours, 2 May 1998**

Harry James Potter removed the basilisk fang from the diary after the second time he had stabbed it. He heard Ginny gasp and used a sleeping spell on her not really knowing why. It had just seemed the right thing to do, so he did. He heard Fawkes trill and felt him land on his shoulder as if approving of his action.

"'Lo Fawkes thanks for your help and saving me." Harry said and stroked the large bird with each word.

Fawkes trilled again causing Harry to look in his eyes. Harry was flooded with memories and other visual images, including one of the hidden doors in the chamber. Harry stood and walked to the statue of Slytherin. Just below Slytherin's chin he found an impression in the wall. He used the cleaning charm to clean off the grime and saw the impression was that of a snake.

"_**Open**_," Harry hissed.

A section of the wall shimmered, and an archway appeared to show a short hall into a room. Harry entered the room and looked around spotting a table with a glowing object on it near the far wall. The room contained a table, chair, several bookcases, and two doors. Harry walked to the table and looked at the ring. Fawkes trilled, and Harry put the ring on his right middle finger and fell to his knees, as his mind was flooded with information.

Harry shook his head and looked at the seeing a snake in the shape of an 'S'.

The ring said in Harry's mind. "Welcome to clan Slytherin by right of defeating the bastard known as Voldemort. He was the last of the line with a higher blood claim than yours. You are declared heir by right of blood and magic and are now emancipated since you are over 12 years old and the last of the line. In this suite, time is suspended as if it were stopped. Conjure a comfortable seat as we have much to discuss, and Harry call me Sal or Salazar please."

Harry did as the ring said, and it seemed their conversation lasted for hours. Sal told him how to call a house elf and ask for food and drink. Sal told Harry where the original Hogwarts charter was and how to copy it. Harry learned how to call up the information he was passed then Sal had him work on wandless magic. Harry found the other two rooms contained a bedroom with more books and scrolls, and a room that held several wands, swords, shields, and armor. There Harry found a better match than his Phoenix core wand. Fawkes approved of the new wand with a trill and a squeeze of his talons on Harry's shoulder.

Sal taught him how to use parsel magic, including how to shift from one location, or person, to another. In Harry's opinion the mind magic, he learned was one of the best things Sal taught. Second, was the fact that wandless magic had no magical signature, and it could not be detected by the Ministry or Dumbledore. Before leaving the suite, Sal told Harry to claim the basilisk named Basil by right of conquest. He also told Harry how to communicate with Cassie as Lady Hogwarts was called by the founders.

Harry laughed when Sal said the hat was named Alfred but called asshole by him and Godric. Before going out to where Ginny was Sal told Harry where his wand holsters were and how to use them. Harry found them and put one on each arm and put his wands away. He was surprised when his wands disappeared and thought '_neat_'.

After removing Gryffindor's sword from Basil, Harry cleared his wand by casting the last ten charms he used before putting Ginny to sleep. Then using the second wand, he woke Ginny up and slid the new wand in the holster on his left forearm. Ginny cried as she explained what had happened. Having no experience with girls, especially crying girls, Harry held her and rubbed her back.

"Ginny, you won't be expelled now let's go get Ron and Lockhart then leave here." Harry said and Ginny stood so Harry could get up.

It was a good thing he didn't waste time because when Ginny saw the basilisk, she fainted. Harry used a wandless _Mobilicorpus_ to get her to the rock slide before using wandless magic to revive her. He helped her through the rock slide where he met up with Ron and Lockhart. Fawkes took them to Myrtle's bathroom where Harry closed and passworded the sink.

**Dumbledore's Office 16:38**

Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered the Headmaster's office and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Before anyone could say anything else Harry said, "What's Snape doing here?"

Dumbledore held his hand up indicating for Snape to hold his tongue. "That's Professor Snape Harry, and he has my full confidence."

Harry frowned and replied with a smile on his face. "Well he damn well doesn't have mine Headmaster. Cassie, please throw Snape and his belongings out of Hogwarts. I'll not have a fucking Death Eater in my castle. Cassie, please lock down all flooes except this one, and seal the room."

"**Yes My Lord.**"

Harry looked at the hat and said, "Alfred, Sal says to tell you hello, but he also says you're still an asshole."

Snape disappeared screaming as Alfred said, "He should know since he's a bigger asshole than I am. I felt your ring young Lord Slytherin. I doubt the old man felt it, but I felt the wards change when you took the ring."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "Professor Dumbledore, please call the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I only want to tell this story once. We'll talk later Al."

Dumbledore frowned and replied, "Harry the DMLE doesn't need involved in a school issue."

Harry sneered and stated, "In accordance with the Hogwarts charter they damn sure do need to be notified when a crime has been committed. Madam Bones can represent the Ministry and the school board since she is one of only two on the board that swore the required oath. Unless you want to join your pet Death Eater, I strongly suggest you call Madam Bones now."

"While I'm very disappointed in you, I have no choice," Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore t threw floo powder in the floo and called for Madam Bones.

"You'll get over your disappointment in me before I get over mine in you Headmaster." Harry enunciated forcefully. Seeing that Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were getting wound up, he added. "Before words are said that can't be taken back I suggest everyone hold their tongues until you hear the story. Only by the grace of God and Fawkes are Ginny, and I still alive and Voldemort is not running loose killing students in this school."

A tall regal witch, wearing a monocle in her left eye, stepped out of the floo with two Aurors behind her.

Harry said, "Madam Bones, I presume. I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Slytherin current owner of this fine institution. I have quite a story to tell and a favor to ask." Harry held out his hand and when Madam Bones took it, he turned her hand over and brushed his lips across her knuckles as Sal suggested.

Amelia Bones smiled and asked, "What favor Lord Potter-Slytherin?"

"Would you have one of your men check the Department of Records to ensure that I am an emancipated youth with the rights as an adult? Now that the formal request is made, please call me Harry, Madam Bones." Harry requested with a smile seeing Dumbledore's blood drain from his face.

She turned to the Auror on her left and said, "Gawain, please check the DOR as Lord Potter-Slytherin has requested."

Gawain Robards nodded and stepped back through the floo.

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry said then told the story from Halloween forward. When heard from Harry's point of view Dumbledore's face turned white again as the others turned livid.

Harry wasn't done, and indicated that by asking, "Alfred, did the wards indicate a dark object entered the school?"

"Yes, of course Lord Slytherin," The hat replied.

"Madam Bones the founders called the hat Alfred and the castle was called Cassie.Cassie did the Headmaster know of the dark object and where it was?" Harry asked the castle.

"**He knew there was a dark object but not where it was or who had it."**

Harry smiled and replied, "Thank you Cassie. Now Headmaster, Ginny is worried she is going to be expelled for something that was beyond her control. I believe she needs assured that isn't going to happen and then needs to see a mind healer. The school will of course pay for that since there was no search for the dark object. I think when she is up to it she should also receive tutoring to get caught up with her year group. Having Voldemort in your head cannot have been helpful."

Dumbledore and the Weasleys agreed, and Ginny was assured she could return to school when able. The Weasleys left for St. Mungos taking their four boys and Ginny with them. Gawain Robards returned, and said Harry was emancipated and the trace had been removed from his wand.

"So as an adult I cannot only use magic within the statute of secrecy, but I can live anywhere I choose?" Harry asked Madam Bones.

"Yes Harry," She replied.

"Good then I'll no longer need to live with my abusive relatives." Harry stated forcefully.

"Now Harry there are reasons you need to live with them for at least two weeks." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry exploded saying, "Fine but if they raise a hand or belt to me again a _Reducto_ to the chest will be my reply." Harry stated and then he vanished his sweat shirt and showed his back to the others. He continued, "This is their attempt to beat the magic out of me. The minor scratches are from being thrown into the rose bushes if something didn't go their way. Once I get checked out a St. Mungos and a Muggle doctor they'll probably end up in Azkaban or one of Her Majesty prisons. However, from this day forth I'll take no shit from them or you Professor."

Harry started for the door, then turned and said, "Professor McGonagall as my Head of House, I'm telling you now I'll be off-campus tomorrow. Madam Bones, I'm claiming the basilisk by right of conquest. I will share any proceeds with the students and their families that were affected by it. Furthermore, Minister Fudge put Hagrid in Azkaban for no reason other than to be seen as doing something. That's the second time during his life the Chamber of Secrets has affected him. He has been punished twice now without a trial. It makes me wonder who else is in that hell hole that hasn't been tried by the court."

Harry was almost bowled over by Lucius Malfoy, who sneered stating, "Get out of your betters way boy."

Harry noticed that Dobby was following Malfoy and now knew who his master was and who had placed the diary in Ginny's book. Harry sneered back replying, "This boy is Lord Potter-Slytherin, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my school?"

Malfoy's eyes went wide open, and he said, "I'm a member of the school board and have every right to be here."

"Bullshit!" Harry almost screamed added, "You've not taken the oath, and as a marked Death Eater you cannot do so. You are nothing but a boot licking, ass kissing, asshole who tied his life and magic to a half-blood bastard named Tom Marvolo Riddle. I've already thrown one Death Eater out of my school so you can leave or be thrown out."

Dumbledore and McGonagall confirmed Harry's words, and Lucy turned and left followed by Harry. Harry pulled a sock off and placed it in the diary he removed from his pocket and then caught up with Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe this belongs to you," Harry stated shoving the diary in Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy sneered and said, "Prove it!" He then tossed the diary to Dobby. Harry indicated to Dobby to open the diary.

"Master is giving Dobby clothes. Dobby is free," the little elf rejoiced.

Lucy pulled his wand and Dobby blasted him, while Harry hit him with a wandless Parseltongue curse that shattered three vertebrae. Lucius Malfoy was now paralyzed from the shoulders down, and no amount of Skelgrow would help him. On Sal's advice, Harry bonded Dobby to him. Harry now had transportation without giving away that he could shift.

**Hospital Wing**

Harry went to the Hospital Wing and told Hermione what had happened during the day. He knew that Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't hear him. That didn't matter to Harry because he thought she could be wrong, and it made him feel better to get things off his chest. Madam Pomfrey told him he only had fifteen minutes to curfew.

Harry stood and said, "Just so you know Madam Pomfrey. I'm emancipated and there is no curfew for adults. I'm also Lord Potter-Slytherin and owner of Hogwarts. However, I have an early day tomorrow. When I return I will ask you why, with all of my trips to this place, not once have you said anything about me being malnourished or asked how I got the scars on my back." Harry then left the shocked school matron of the Hospital Wing.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

On the way to the Gryffindor Common Room Sal told Harry how to access the Founders suites from any common room. Sal also told Harry he could access any house common room or any suite from the suites' sitting rooms. When he entered the common room, everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Harry looked at them with a frown and stated. "Look you lot, if you think I'm going to tell this story repeatedly I'll tell you now the chances of that are slim and none. The Headmaster will probably tell you what's going on at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I will say the beast is dead by my hand and add that I am now Lord Potter-Slytherin and am emancipated. So don't get your knickers in a twist if I decided to take care of family business. And yes I own this school and banished Snape from Hogwarts. Colin and Hermione should be back by lunch on Sunday since the Mandrake potion is done except for the waiting period."

Harry turned his back on the crowd and walked over to where Neville was sitting.

Harry smiled and sat across from Neville then asked, "Neville is the wand you're using yours or your parents?"

"It's my dad's old wand Harry. Why do you ask?" Neville replied with a frown.

Harry answered, "Well Ollivander makes a big deal out of the wand picking the wizard. He indicated that without a proper match, you may as well use a stick. Personally, if I had my parents' wands, I would have them in a nice case and in a place of honor. I wouldn't want them to get lost, broken, or stolen."

Neville thanked Harry and told him, "I'll bring that up to Gran."

"That won't help you on your upcoming exams Neville. That being said, I may have a solution for you. I have access to some ancient wands. After Dean and Seamus go to sleep, I'll wake you and take you there. Aha, Sal just told me each of the founders had storage areas where they kept captured wands, so we have a larger selection than I thought." Harry said and patted Neville on the shoulder.

At 22:30 Harry shook Neville and took him to the Chamber of Secrets straight into Slytherin's storage room. From there Sal suggested Hufflepuff's since it was the closest. Neville had tried over 50 wands when he found one that fit him in the Hufflepuff storage room. Harry took him back to the Chamber of Secrets, and after they slept for eight hours outside time. Harry took Neville through the first two years of charms and transfiguration. They spent their last two hours working on mind magic before Harry took them back to their dorm.

**Gringotts**

On Saturday 22 May 1993, at 07:10 Harry and Dobby arrived just outside of Gringotts. Harry went to the VIP teller a Sal told him to do. After he identified himself and showed the Slytherin ring he was escorted to Director Ragnok's office. After having the Potter wills read Harry was pissed at Dumbledore. Sal told Harry Slytherin's don't get angry they get even and suggested that Harry let the goblins handle Dumbledore. Other than Sirius and Remus Lupin each getting 25,000₲ Harry got everything else including the title of Lord Potter.

When he put the Potter ring on he received a lot more current information. His grandfather had been the Queen's Wizard and his Dad had been an Auror. Sal suggested that Harry go to both Potter and Slytherin family vaults to get the grimoires. While in the Potter vault Harry found his parents' trunks.

While his Mum's trunk wasn't special, his father's was. James Potter had a multi compartment trunk that had a basic apartment in it. The main feature was a dueling/workout room with Muggle training equipment. The apartment had a combination kitchen, dining, sitting room, and two bedrooms with loos and showers. The bedrooms were small but larger than his at Privet Drive. Both trunks had feather light, self-expansion, and self-reduction charms.

In Lily Potter's trunk Harry found his mother's diary. His Potter ring suggested that he read it from back to front. Harry removed the diary and shrunk both trunks. In the Slytherin family vault Harry took the grimoire. On the way back to Ragnok's office Harry stopped by the loo. While sitting on the commode Harry read the last three pages of his mother's diary.

While reviewing his trust account Harry found out the Dursleys were paid for his care. Harry told Ragnok that the only money they spent on him was £28 for his glasses. That started an hour long conversation on how he was treated. Harry then found himself with the goblin healers. That caused the Dursleys, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore more problems.

"What I can't understand is why I went to the Dursleys. Where was Sirius Black? He is my godfather. According to Mum's diary Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. They spread the news that it was Sirius since everyone expected it to be him." Harry stated with a frown.

Ragnok frowned and said, "Sirius Black is Azkaban without a trial. If he had been tried and convicted you would have become Lord Black as you are named in his will. Your grandmother was Dorea Black. She was a winter child and born after Arcturus Black. She actually was born to Arcturus' grandparents, so she was his aunt. As far as the title goes you have equal claim with Sirius and higher claim than Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix or their descendants."

"I need to let Madam Bones know this. Hagrid was thrown into Azkaban without a trial by Fudge. I told her yesterday there may be others after telling her about the basilisk I killed." Harry stated mostly to himself.

"You killed a basilisk, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes Ragnok. It was raised by Salazar Slytherin so it must be around 1000 years old. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, blinded it and I stabbed it with Gryffindor's sword. Luckily Fawkes took care of the poison when a fang pierced my right forearm. I was going to ask you who I might get to render it and sell it off." Harry replied rubbing his arm.

A shocked Ragnok told Harry, "We would be willing to do that for a fee of course. But as Lord Potter and Lord Slytherin you are considered a goblin friend which would lower your cost from fifteen to ten percent. We would need a memory so we could estimate how big it is. That will tell us how many people it will take to do the job."

"What do I need to do to give you a memory?" Harry asked politely.

Ragnok handed Harry a blue crystal and told Harry to think of what happened concerning the basilisk. He said that the crystal provided a certified copy of the memory like a solicitor's pensive did. Harry's memory began from the time they entered Myrtle's bathroom until he stabbed the diary.

Ragnok couldn't keep his stoic face when he replayed the memory and told Harry. "Harry we'll have to measure it before giving you the final price. But I estimate it at over 20 meters long and two and a half meters tall. At a minimum I feel your end will exceed 5 million galleons, of which you must keep at least half according to the law of conquest. It may be twice that amount if we publicize it correctly. The Boy-Who-Lived using Godric Gryffindor sword to save a young friend's sister would make an excellent headline. Harry I need to take this to the council and let our estimators look at it also."

Harry was elated for his friends as he asked, "Ragnok does the basilisk hide make for good armor?"

"No Harry it's far too heavy and very difficult to tan. However, it will make good souvenirs for 5₲ per square inch." Ragnok replied.

"Well what about shed skins? I've found three that are over half as long as the basilisk." Harry asked expecting a negative reply.

"Depending on the condition it may be good for roofing or more souvenirs. I would like to display it here and charge one Galleon to see it. The proceeds would be split between St. Mungos and the Wizard Orphanage. We would of course get a lot of good publicity for hosting the beast." Ragnok answered with a feral smile.

"Ragnok, both of my rings say that I should request to see Gringotts healer and have an heir test. I know now, from the Potter ring, that I descended from Gryffindor but Mum never had an heir test." Harry told the bank's Director.

Ragnok had Harry escorted to the medical facility while he took the memory of the basilisk to the council. The council called in the chief estimators along with their potions masters after seeing the memory. Meanwhile Harry was getting his eyes fixed. The healers told him he would need at least six weeks to repair the damage to his body. Seeing the look on Harry's face, they told him they could do it in their time chamber but it would still take two days of real time. Since the chamber was booked Harry suggested that he come to the bank from King Cross station on 11 June. While they drew his blood for a blood test, they also used some for an heir test.

On their way back to Ragnok's office Harry's guard suggested that he not buy new clothes until after his healing. Harry was amazed to see the goblins carried human clothes and asked to stop at the shop. He left wearing a new pair of black pants with a green shirt and dragon hide black boots. Harry was disappointed that they didn't carry trainers but decided those could wait. His clothes were expensive but were self-sizing. The sales goblin said they would fit as long as he didn't grow more than six inches and add more than 35 pounds. Harry bought three outfits and his boots for 20₲ or £200. He would find out later that that amount was rather cheap based on the quality he purchased.

When Harry arrived at Ragnok's office, he read more of his mother's diary while waiting on Ragnok. An elf brought him sandwiches, soup, and a selection of Muggle drinks. Harry told the little elf that the Diet Coke was the only drink he needed and thanked her.

Ragnok entered the office and smiled. "Harry, I'm asked to offer you seven million five hundred thousand galleons for the beast. If we sell the parts for more than 8.5 million all over that will come to you."

Harry frowned and replied. "I'll accept the 7.5 million and call it even unless the law says I have to take more. I wish I had a calculator or pencil and paper. I have to take half so that's 3.75 million. I've talked to the girl who was killed by the basilisk 50 years ago and she has no surviving family. If you don't mind I'll send Dobby back with how I want to distribute the other half. If you allow it I'll call him and let him take me back to school."

Ragnok gave his permission for Harry to call Dobby to his office. He told the elf to bring Harry's request to his outer office. He told Harry his wards would let him know when Dobby entered the outer office. Harry told Dobby to go to Ragnok if he called for him and they agreed that Dobby would carry messages between them.

**Hogwarts Great Hall, Saturday, 22 May 1993**

Dobby took Harry to his dorm so he could put his new clothes away. He told his new master that he would personally serve his food when he was in the castle. Harry went to the common room and met Neville who was practicing wand movements from his Dad's second year text book.

Neville looked up and said, "Hi Harry. Lockfart sure was a git. I can't believe we've had two bad Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in a row."

Harry responded with, "I agree Nev. I need to ask McGonagall what is going on with Defense teachers."

Neville frowned and asked, "Why not ask Dumbledore?"

Harry sniggered and replied. "Don't ask Dumbledore a damn thing if you want an answer. All he will give you is half-truths and the run-around. Neville don't look the old bastard in the eyes unless you have good Occlumency shields. Come on mate let's get some lunch I'm hungry."

"Harry, are you channeling Ron?" Neville retorted with a huge grin.

"Oh, hell no at least I chew before I swallow and don't talk with food in my mouth. I'm also smart enough not to sit across from him." Harry replied grinning back a Neville.

They were a bit early so Harry led them to seats close to the head table. McGonagall entered and Harry asked her if she had time to see him after lunch. She replied that she did and asked what it was about. He said school business and she nodded.

They had just finished lunch and were waiting for desert when the Great Hall doors flew open. Minister Fudge and five Aurors entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood and asked, "Cornelius for what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Fudge almost screamed, "We've come to arrest Harry Potter for almost killing my friend Lucius Malfoy. The poor man is paralyzed and says Harry Potter hit him with a dark curse."

"Cassie, strip anyone of their magic who points a wand at me or any other student." Harry shouted.

"**As you wish Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin."**

"Cassie can you project my memory onto the Great Hall ceiling?" Harry asked.

"**Yes my Lord but if I may, I suggest I freeze these men in place while you gather the Wizengamot and the press along with Madam Bones."**

"Thank you Cassie, please do as you suggested. Is Miss Lovegood in the Great Hall?" Harry asked the crowd.

"I'm here Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin." A small blonde at the Ravenclaw table replied.

"Would you call your father using the floo in the ante room then call the Daily Prophet and ask for Rita Skeeter to join us please." Harry requested then added, "If your father knows of any international journalists ask him to bring them with him."

"Dobby"

"Yes, Master Harry sir."

"Please ask Ragnok to notify the Wizengamot we have a situation at Hogwarts. Since I'm accused of defeating Mr. Malfoy ask Ragnok to join us with Mr. Malfoy's financial records that are mine by right of conquest." Harry told the small elf and asked him to notify Madam Bones as well.

"Yes My Lord." Dobby said and popped away.

Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood in front of the head table. He held his right hand up and thought of the Gryffindor sword. The sword appeared in his hand, he moved it to his left hand, and the Slytherin sword appeared in his right hand.

Harry stated forcefully, "The first sword is the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the second is the sword of Salazar Slytherin. Their appearance is the symbols of my ownership of Hogwarts and that I am Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin. The loud voice you heard was that of Lady Hogwarts who the founders called Cassandra or Cassie for short. During the time of the founders, it was illegal for women to own property. Salazar owned the land Hogwarts sits on but Godric provided the finances to build the original school so they split ownership on a 60-40 basis." Harry paused for that to sink in.

"There is a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that I killed and claimed by right of conquest. I found the Slytherin private quarters and his ring called to me. It declared me worthy to be his heir since I do have Slytherin blood in my veins from my mother's side of the family. Most of you know the Potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor. While I'm also descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff their houses are maternal so unless their magical heirs are found I'm at best a place holder until I have a daughter." An elf brought Harry a glass of water.

Harry continued, "Be warned that Cassie talks to me and I know there is some bullying going on in all of the houses. That will cease immediately anything that is not yours had better be returned to its owner by midnight or you will be ejected from Hogwarts. In addition you will be branded as a thief. I'm sure some of the Ravenclaws have read the charter and can tell you the punishment is in it and not something I made up."

Luna entered the Great Hall saying, "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Daddy is on his way with the French ambassador and several members of the international press. André Delacour was visiting the Quibbler when I called so it would have been rude to say he couldn't join the press. I apologized if that is inconvenient."

Harry smiled and replied, "It's no problem at all Miss Lovegood and thank you for your time and effort.

Luna curtsied and said, "You're welcome My Lord."

"**My Lord I need to expand the Great Hall and add another two tables for the Wizengamot and the Chief of the Goblin Nation and their council. My Lord would you like me to add your table?"**

"Do as you must My Lady Hogwarts, how many are on the goblin council?"

"**Thirty three plus Chief Ragnok My Lord, I'll put your table behind and above the staff table where it belongs. That will also make projection easier My Lord."**

The Great Hall expanded and a table appeared about four feet above and behind the staff table. Dumbledore's throne disappeared and he was now sitting in a chair just slightly taller than the others at the staff table. The house tables disappeared and at the front there were seats for the Wizengamot members, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"**My Lord, there are Death Eaters in the castle. Shall I remove them sir?"**

"Cassie I believe Her Majesty said they were to be stripped of their magic during a speech before Wizengamot in late 1980 or early 1981. Please strip their magic and place them in a cage to be turned over to Her Majesty's justice. We will discuss what to do with the magic later Cassie." Harry replied.

"**As you wish My Lord"**

The Wizengamot lost 17 members the Aurors lost four. Minister Fudge plus his Undersecretary and the Aurors that had accompanied him also ended up in the cage. While that was going on Ragnok handed Harry a crystal. Harry placed the memory of the confrontation with Malfoy in it.

Harry stood and announced, "Minister Fudge came here with his Undersecretary and five Aurors to arrest me for hurting his good friend Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater. This is a Gringotts memory crystal that will show what happened. As you know these cannot be fooled so the memory is a true one. It will be a life size projection in front of the staff table."

The Great Hall watched the projection. Harry stopped it when Malfoy started to curse him so everyone could see the tip of his wand was green as he tried to say "Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood and the crowd silenced as he said, "As you can plainly see Dobby defended the owner of Hogwarts from the killing curse, no crime was committed. Now I have a few more memories for you to view beginning in my first year to the present time."

The first memory was of him, Ron, and Hermione going after the Philosophers Stone and Harry defeating Voldemort. The next few were of the cat and students being petrified ending with him killing the basilisk. The last was of him reading the part of his mother's diary indicating their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black.

"**My Lord, Peter Pettigrew is in your dorm in a cage. He is a rat animagus named Scabbers."**

Dobby popped in and handed the cage to Harry then popped away and came back.

"Master Harry sir this is Veritaserum from the potions master's locker. I can change rat to man with your permission sir." Dobby told Harry with slight blush.

"Please change him to a man, Dobby. Madam Bones, would you please administer the Veritaserum, and ask the questions? I may have one or two for the rat." Harry requested.

Madam Bones smiled and agreed to Harry's request. Peter Pettigrew had no choice but to tell the truth and was sentenced to the veil after being stripped of his magic. Sirius Black was to be released with an apology from the Ministry plus 150 thousand galleons for each year or part of a year served.

Madam Bones suggested the others be tried by the Wizengamot as traitors to the Ministry and the Crown. She explained the Muggles had no death penalty and even with a life sentence they would probably be released within 30 years. Dumbledore's shouts about giving people another chance were ignored.

What had started as a meeting for the Wizengamot and press ended up as a trial and Wizengamot session. Dumbledore asked if there was any further business the question Harry was waiting for.

Harry stood waiting to be recognized and smirked when Dumbledore had no choice but to do so.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin do you bring business before this court sir?" Dumbledore ask tersely.

"Indeed I do sir. I request the Wizengamot to hear the charges of theft of monies and property, attempted line theft, accessory to child abuse, endangerment of over 500 children under the age of 17. In addition there are charges of abuse of power, knowingly and with malice disregarding the will of the head of an Ancient and Most Noble House, consorting with a known Death Eater, and several other less major charges sir. I am the Plaintiff and will be represented by Madam Ima Shyster. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are the defendant in this case." Harry said with a smile and sat down looking at the stunned faces on Dumbledore and the Wizengamot.

After nearly 90 minutes of having his grand plan exposed and his reputation shredded the great Albus Dumbledore stood and said, "You are all under the false impression I will go quietly to Azkaban. Nothing could be farther from the truth."

Dumbledore then pulled his wand and turned toward Harry only to be hit with and Expelliarmus from Harry's wand. When Dumbledore woke up he was in a cage and felt his magic leaving him. What irritated him most was that Fawkes was sitting on Harry's shoulder trilling.

While Dumbledore was knocked out Madam Bones became Minister, Madam Longbottom became Chief Warlock, and Professor McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts. Gawain Robards became head of the DMLE and Rufus Scridgemore became the Chief Auror. The Hogwarts elves outdid themselves with a fine meal.

**The Petrified Return and Some See the Truth**

Harry woke up a 06:00 the next morning and thought about the day before. Harry had given Ragnok a note with the distribution of the basilisk funds on it. Ragnok nodded and smiled. Harry knew Ron would go spare and was prepared to give him nothing. The note said: Harry Potter - 3,750,000 Galleons, Ginny Weasley - 880,000 Galleons, Hermione Granger - 750,000 Galleons, Rubeus Hagrid - 575,000 Galleons, Families - 640,000 Galleons (128,000 each family), Penny Clearwater - 275,000 Galleons, Colin Creevey - 275,000 Galleons, Justin Finch-Fletchley - 275,000 Galleons, Ron Weasley - 50,000 Galleons, and Argus Filch - 30,000 Galleons.

Harry spent the morning with Hermione after eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Poppy ran him out of the Hospital Wing so she could administer the Mandrake Potion and let the victims clean up. She told Harry that Hermione and the others would be in the Great Hall for lunch. It was unusual for Harry to sit with his back to the students but with Neville's new wand he knew Nev had his back.

Suddenly Nev smiled and indicated the doors to the Great Hall. Harry saw Hermione standing in them looking for him. He stood and stepped over the bench as she came running to him with her arms wide open. He opened his arms and she leapt into his open arms. Harry swung her around to keep his balance. He hadn't completed the first complete turn when he felt her lips on his. Harry returned the kiss and suddenly it was if their bodies fused together as one. A white glow surrounded them, it turned to the colors of the rainbow then to silver and finally to gold. Those watching saw a black ghost like form leave Harry's scar and begin screaming before exploding.

The golden color spread as a wave of magic knocking everyone except Harry and Hermione on the floor. The sooty grey walls of the Great Hall turned to white marble, the Great Hall doors flew open and the golden wave swept throughout the castle. On the seventh floor, in a room few knew of, an old diadem shook then a black ghost like form left it and screamed. The golden wave of magic then spread out across the country side. If someone were able to follow the wave, they would have seen a locket in London, a cup in a vault at Gringotts, and ring in a shack at Little Hangleton all produce the same ghost like form that exploded. When the wave met the sea it retreated back to Hogwarts and split into two parts that disappeared in to Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione with a goofy grin saying, "Damn Hermione, when you kiss you sure put the magic into it. Your kisses sure pack a wallop the people here are just recovering."

She playfully smacked his arm and responded, "You're not so bad yourself Harry at least half of this is your doing. I wonder what it all means. I couldn't remove my lips from yours even if I had wanted to. Which, believe me, Mr. Potter I didn't want to."

Harry grinned and answered with, "I didn't either Miss Granger. Like you I wonder what happened. Would you be my girlfriend Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she said and kissed him again.

"**Actually My Lord and Lady I do believe that you'll find you skipped several things in a normal relationship since you are now Lord and Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. What we witnessed was a soul bond marriage, a very strong one. Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin if you look on your right finger you should find the Potter spousal ring. To call the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings just think of seeing or showing them. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin I'm sure Chief Ragnok will help you find appropriate wedding rings for your lovely wife."**

"M…m…m…married?" they said as one.

"Cripes Hermione your father will kill me," Harry cried.

"Harry James Potter, how is it you can face Voldemort and a basilisk but not my father?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Hermione if we had a beautiful daughter like your parents do, and some boy came sniffing around her he would be a dead man walking and not know it. You're thirteen and I'm twelve there is no way they can like our situation. While I love you and that we're married you can bet your family won't." Harry replied with a sigh. Then his three rings started in telling him to suck it up and do what needed to be done.

Harry added, "Hermione I sent Hedwig to your parents with a letter inviting them to be here Friday for a presentation. They will spend the night then we'll go into the Chamber of Secrets Saturday morning and move the basilisk to Gringotts. I claimed it by right of conquest and sold it to the goblins. I'm keeping the minimum the law allows and splitting the rest among the victims and their families."

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who review or PMs the Old man. As I said earlier I'm still hoping he will be able to answer them and I really don't want an ass chewing by doing that for him. – SFC CopperHead a.k.a. Snake**

23


	25. 24 King Harry 1

25 King Harry 1 Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1

**Authors warning:** My pairings will end up as Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour as the main characters with Neville and Hermione as the second. If you don't like those pairings please look through the several thousand others on this site and find something you are more comfortable with. If you like hard core sex and a lot of violence then this is also not for you. Sexual situations and innuendos are here as well as some violence but no bloody descriptions. This is rated M for the innuendos and strong language later in the story including the 'F' bomb now and then. This story definitely is non canon compliant but less character bashing than many I've read. I'm not a fan of Molly, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley in this story and my Bumbledore borders on being a senile old man living in the past. Marauders, the Weasley Twins, Marines, Rangers, Sailors, GIs, Army grunts of all types and colors, and Airmen rule my Universe. Some walk, others ride, some even fly to the moon and back, many have died to keep us free to choose, may those who have gone before us rest in peace in the arms of the Lord God.

I have two mottos the first is: "Yea Though I Walk Through The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death I Fear No Evil Because I'm The Meanest Motherfracker In The Valley, Patience My Ass I Want to Kill Something!" The second is: "If They Can't Take a Joke Screw Them, Stand Them at the Wall and Shoot Them All."

"Justice is best served by a 40 caliber or above," comes in as a close third motto for me. That being said, read the first word in the second to the last sentence in the paragraph immediately above this one to see where I come from. I underlined it intentionally I was born 100 years later than I would have liked but managed somehow as a Midwesterner with a Old West attitude and sense of duty.

Sorry for the boredom above its time to move on to the story.

Chapter 1 - 1981 through August 1, 1990

November 1, 1981 just shortly after 0200 hours two figures stood in the shadows across from #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. They watched an old wizard and a witch discussing the placement of a child with the Muggles who lived there. It was quite apparent the witch did not like it at all. But the wizard would not be moved from his idea it was for the best. A motorcycle landed with a large man who had a babe in his large coat next to his chest. The old wizard conjured a basket and placed the babe in it then the three left.

The tallest of the two figures said, "Ragnok this will not do the witch is correct these are horrible people. My great whatever grandson will not be safe here and I will not allow it."

"Master Myrddin we can solve that with the correct placement of charms and wards to protect the young one. Once his magic shows up, we can take him to Potter Manor where he can be taught properly. First we need to see if Dumbledore placed any charms to track the boy and if his core has been bound."

Myrddin better known as Merlin, agreed with his goblin friend and ally so they checked the boy. They found his magical core had been bound as well as tracking charms were placed on the boy. Merlin also found a fragment of soul, a dark one, was in the scar. He removed the binding, soul, and charms then faded through the door of the house. On entering the setting room, he knew he was correct in not wanting his grandson here, at least for long. He seemed to float upstairs to the master bedroom. There he placed strong compulsion charms on the man and his wife while they slept. While he didn't force them to love the boy he made sure they would treat him as they did their son. Merlin then just disappeared while Ragnok maintained a watched on the young Lord Harry James Potter throughout the night.

The next morning the woman of the house Petunia Dursley opened the front door to retrieve the milk she expected to see. She saw the babe in the basket and the two letters pinned to the warm blanket. She couldn't believe someone could be so callous as to leave a child in the cold on a stoop. She brought the child in them retrieved the milk and make bottle for him knowing he must be hungry. She read the letters and found out her sister and brother-in-law had been murdered and she needed to raise Harry. This letter was signed by Albus Dumbledore. The second letter told her she would receive a £500 stipend each month to be spent on Harry. She looked at the signature several times before it sunk in. The letter was signed Myrddin (Merlin) Emrys.

Petunia yelled, "Vernon get down here we need to talk."

"Hush woman you'll wake Dudley, I'll be down when I finish shaving."

Petunia moved Harry to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table while she started their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Vernon arrived in the medium sized kitchen.

"Vern, Lily, and James were murdered last night and Dumbledore brought Harry here. Dumbledore placed wards around the house based on Lily's blood to make us safe as long as Harry feels at home here. We are to receive £500 per month to feed and clothe him from the vaults of Merlin Emrys who is Harry's great grandfather many times removed."

"Tunnie you know Merlin never existed except in stories and legends. I have seen magic and don't like it as you well know. But Harry is your blood relative and may live with us as Dudley's brother while he's here. Did Dumbledore say when James and Lily's funeral was, we should go after all."

"No the old fool didn't, but that may be because he don't think it would be safe for us there."

A great royal owl flew out of the fireplace and dropped a letter on the table then left the way it came.

Petunia looked at the envelope and opened it since it was addressed to her and not Vernon.

"It's from the Director of Gringotts bank offering us safe passage to the funeral in Godric Hollow at 1400 hours this afternoon. The bank will furnish and pay for a babysitter for the boys," Petunia told Vernon.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not a happy man. He is not only being confronted by Ragnok, the leader of the goblin nation, but by Merlin himself.

"Why are you wishing to start a war with the goblins Dumbledore?" Ragnok asked.

"What? I don't want a war with the goblins on anyone else for that matter."

"Then why did you kidnap Lord Potter a friend of the goblin nation and a Prince as well? You had no authority to do that, nor to place tracking charms and bind his magical core. You know as well as I he is to go to Sirius Black his godfather as designated by James and Lily Potter."

"But he must be placed with his Aunt for the blood wards to work and make him safe," Dumbledore stated.

"You old fool," Merlin shouted as Dumbledore backed his chair away from his desk.

"Had I not placed compulsion charms on them Harry would have been abused and treated as a slave. Fortunately Circe foresaw that and sent me to care for him. I'll tell you now, you will get Sirius Black released immediately. You know damn well the rat was Potters secret keeper and you know where he is, so do what needs done. Harry can stay where he is until he shows magic then we will take over raising him with Sirius' help. While doing this, you need to decide which position you want since you've stretched yourself too thin and let the educational standards decrease far too long. While I'm on that subject, get rid of the slime ball you call a potions professor or I will kill him myself and enjoy every hour it takes."

"But I need him, Merlin, to spy for me against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Who does he really spy for you old fool? I have given you the choice to save him or not. Personally, I hope you choose not to as it has been awhile since I've killed someone. You have one week from midnight tonight. Ragnok have you finished here I'm tired of being in this fools presence."

"Yes Merlin I am. At least we didn't have to listen to his 'greater good' dragon dung. He would not know the 'greater good' if it bit him in the arse. In my opinion he is getting senile and needs to retire."

"Not yet old friend. Circe and I have plans for him. But he will retire soon one way or the other it matters not." With that said, Merlin and Ragnok simply disappeared.

Sunday November 2nd was not a good day for Professor Serveus Snape. First he was told that he had a choice to leave Hogwarts or die. Then he was arrested to be tried as a Death Eater in front of the full Wizengamot after being imprisoned nude for a minimum of three days. This was to insure he had not taken a potion to counteract Vertassium, the truth potion. His only hope is that his master would return and break him out of Azkaban as a loyal servant. Little did he know at best it would be 14 years and at worst it would never happen.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was a happy man doing what he did best, taking down Death Eaters. The first on his list was Lucius Malfoy and Mad Eye was glad that Lucy decided to fight. At the end of 30 minutes Lucy wasn't a pretty boy anymore and had lost both hands as well as an eye. Moody bound him and took him to a holding cell with the others. Then he went after the LeStranges with his good friends Amelia Bones and Rufus Scridgemore. The LeStrange brother fell rather fast by the wands of Amelia and Rufus but Bella lasted longer than Malfoy. She suffered more than Lucius did also, while Mad Eye laughed and took her apart piece by piece severing both arms above the elbow. Fenrir Greyback was actually the lucky one by being run through a sword with silver runes on the blade. In all 273 Death Eaters were captured or killed, mostly the latter, as only 33 would live long enough to be tried.

Unknown to Harry Potter his fortune had grown tremendously as one-half of all Death Eaters fortunes went to him. One-eight went to Hogwarts and St. Mungos while one-fourth with to the Ministry. The Aurors who killed or captured Death Eaters got a ₲50,000 bonus for each that was brought in dead or alive. Moody ended up wealthy, as did Amelia and Rufus.

**November 12, 1981 0900 hours – Wizengamot**

Dumbledore as Chief Warlock brought the Wizengamot to order when two figures materialized in front of them. One was Merlin the other Albus did not recognize.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot I am Myrddin Emrys and this is my Master Circe, the goddess of violence. We have come to set some things straight."

"I formed this body you now sit centuries ago by Circe's will. However, it has degraded into a non-functioning, back stabbing, assembly that does only the bidding of the so called purebloods in our world. That ceases today. Minister Fudge, you and your Undersecretary are under arrest for traitorous acts against both the wizard world and the crown. Mr. Dumbledore you are relieved as Chief Warlock and I will assume that position for awhile."

"Dumbledore, take your place with the others," Circe stated. Dumbledore moved damn fast for a man 122 years old. But everyone there knew Circe had no patience and magic was said to have come from her.

"Amelia Bones you will be the new Minister of Magic with Arthur Weasley as your Deputy. Augusta Longbottom you will be Deputy Chief Witch and act in my stead when needed. Please take your places at my side ladies." Merlin said.

"All laws concerning restrictions of magical creatures and muggleborns are hereby abolished. Werewolves will register and be treated with Wolfsbane potion and given a secure place to transform during full moons if they have no other. Vampires who kill, or transform others, shall be put to death but they will have no other restrictions on them. All beings that are magical and can communicate will be represented in this assembly. If you cannot serve under these conditions please feel free to leave," said Circe.

No one left but several were not pleased. Individually they decided to bide their time as most were sympathizers of Voldemort's. None in the Assembly carried the mark but pureblood ideals were shared by more than a few. Many believed the dark lord would return and they would reign supreme. However, they knew it would be much harder this time than last especially if Merlin and Circe stepped into the fray. Narcissa Malfoy was one of these. She had escaped Azkaban since she wore no mark and had committed no crime other than being Malfoy's wife. She would raise her son as she was raised in pureblood ways and beliefs.

The next months brought the trials and 33 Death Eaters went through the veil in the Department of Mystery. Fortunately for Narcissa she had a small fortune of her own and was able to keep Malfoy Manor. However, it had been stripped of all dark objects and there were many of them. During this time, all prisoners' cases were reviewed and Sirius Black was set free then hospitalized for a month to recover. Sirius sued the Ministry, Dumbledore, and Barty Couch successfully thus adding to the Black family fortune. Dumbledore lost his job as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. He was now just the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Barty Couch lost his position in the Ministry and his son was put through the veil with the others having been caught coming to help the LeStranges.

Upon leaving St. Mungo's, Sirius visited Harry then went to Black Castle to rebuild his life. Fortunately, his stay in Azkaban was a short one and he didn't need to work due to a fairly large fortune and settlements. He decided to be a curse breaker for Gringotts in London but refused to travel so he could visit Harry once or twice per week. While there, he renewed his friendship with Ragnok.

One of the things the trials uncovered was that Tom Riddle had created horcruxes. As long as a horcrux maintained part of his soul, he could not die. It would not be easy, but Voldemort could return one day by either taking over another person's body or using a dark ritual to create a new form. All magical creatures began looking for horcruxes and a way to destroy them.

**July 31, 1986**

Harry Potter had known he was a wizard for a year on his sixth birthday. He was excited to have Merlin and Sirius at his party. While he was not mistreated and was relatively happy he knew he was not loved the way Dudley was at least by his Aunt and uncle. He knew Sirius and Merlin loved him and decided that was enough for now. _After all_, thought Harry, _who would not wish to be the loved great grandson of the most famous and powerful wizard ever_. He did feel something he couldn't picture was missing from his life. While thinking of this he forgot himself and levitated the cut pieces of his birthday cake to everyone at the table.

Merlin looked at Sirius but Sirius shook his head. "Harry did you serve the cake?" Merlin asked.

"Yes sir I did."

"Sirius, Petunia, Vernon, it's time we began Harry's training at Potter Manor. Harry after you finish your cake please go wash up and pack your things."

"Yes sir."

Once Harry left with Dudley to help him Merlin said, "What he did was not accidental and he did it wandlessly. He is very powerful and needs training to control that power. Unfortunately, that cannot be done here Petunia, so we will take him to his new home where he can do magic and learn. Dudley and you can all come visit there. Coming here may not be good as magic can be traced and that could get you unwanted attention and visitors."

"What about school Merlin?"

"Petunia he will be tutored in both Muggle and magic by the best. We have papers that need signing making Sirius his legal guardian in both worlds. Since no papers were filed in your world there will be no problem when he leaves here."

"The boys will miss each other for awhile, but Dudley starts school in September and will be kept busy with that. If Harry does the same they should both be alright with this," Vernon told them.

"Merlin, Petunia, I think Vernon is right. The boys will need to be kept busy for awhile so they won't have time to get lonely. They'll also need to make good friends as well," Sirius said

Harry carefully packed his pictures, books, and clothes along with his birthday presents. Most of his toys no longer suited his fancy so he left them for Dudley. Merlin came up to his room and reduced everything and put it in his robe pocket. Harry said, "See you all later," rather than saying goodbye. Unknown to Sirius and Merlin, Harry was ready to move on he had never felt at home here and felt something was missing.

Over the next five years Harry met many of the light wizard families and became close to Neville Longbottom. Harry now lived in a large manor containing 57 rooms most of which were bedroom suites. The suites had a small sitting room, full bath, walk in closet, and large bedroom. The master suite was twice as large as the rest and included an office with attached small library. The manor has both informal and formal dining rooms that could seat over 100 people. It had formal and informal sitting rooms, a large library, several offices, and a Ballroom that could accommodate at least 200 comfortably.

After learning wandless magic, he found a compatible wand to do fine work with. Most large things or those that didn't require much detail he did wandlessly. He had studied History, Geography, Math, Science, Biology, Astronomy, Literature, and the Arts. Additionally he spoke French, Italian, Latin, Welch, and German. In the wizard world, he had the basics of Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, and Astrology.

Harry and Neville were taught to fly before their eighth birthday by a professional coach. They both studied and played hard as long as playing was a learning experience. Potter Manor set on almost four square miles of land including a small forest and lake. It had a swimming pool and a Quidditch Pitch although neither boy was hung up on Quidditch. They would rather do martial arts, run, jump, climb trees, or swim.

They had met the Weasleys and thought Fred and George was cool but that Ron was a lazy jealous git. Neither of the boys had much to say about Ginny, since they were children and not interested in girls yet. To their chagrin, the Weasleys didn't let their children learn with Harry and Neville, not knowing that Merlin taught the boys as well as Mad Eye and others. However, they would find that out later and want to kick themselves.

**June 17, 1990**

Sirius came to dinner and stated, "I finally found Remus in the United States. He spent the last three month in a special clinic and his lycanthropy has been cured. He still gets a headache during the full moon but a potion takes care of that."

"Dogfather Padfoot, that's great news. When is he coming here?" Harry asked.

"Pup, quit with the dogfather bit already, but he will be here next Saturday."

"If I'm a pup then you're my dogfather. Neville this will be great we'll have two of the original Marauders to teach us pranks and things. I want to get Stumbledor first the git was forced to give me my father's cloak. I think he would look great in blue hair, and a pink beard. Orange robes would be nice as well."

"I'll do the hair Harry if you'll do the beard and robes. We'll do it wandless since our wands can be checked for spells we cast."

"Great idea Nev you're on."

Sirius smiled knowing Dumbledore was in for a rough seven years if the old bastard lived that long. He did suggest the only do light pranks to McGonagall since she had a sense of humor but was honorable as well. That plus the fact she was strict as hell.

"Charlie Weasley said she likes to introduce the first Transfiguration class as a cat. We can send some mice in the class before we enter and we may get to watch her chase them down. If not we'll get to hear the girls scream."

"Sounds good Harry we can transfigure pebbles to mice wandlessly no sweat."

"Ten should be enough don't you think Nev?"

"Yes that should do it without being too many. We'll enter the class in the middle of the group where everyone can see we didn't use our wands."

Harry and Neville began writing their ideas down on a charmed parchment only they could read.

Remus Lupin arrived on June 24th and fit right in immediately. Harry accepted him as an unofficial uncle and when Remus called him cub, Harry called Remus Uncle Git. They had a relaxed summer studying, swimming, flying, and visiting their friends.

**A chance meeting at Harrods **

In November, they decided to go shopping at Harrods in London. While there, Harry sensed magic in a young girl so he accidentally ran into her then fell as if he wasn't expecting it.

"I'm so…" they both started to say.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I'm sorry too I wasn't watching either."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, I've read about you but I can't talk about it here."

"No problem I know what you are, but what you've read is almost 95 percent lies. While I'm in school next year my attorneys will take care of that as well as the Harry Potter merchandise."

"Harry I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents."

"Thank you Hermione I appreciate that. I don't remember much but enough that I miss them an awful lot. Fortunately my godfather and uncle Remus knew them well so I know the truth about them."

"You start school next year don't you Harry?"

"Yes, I assume you do also."

"Yes, I already have my books and have read all of them once plus some other things as well."

"I'll bet your favorite is History of Hogwarts. I've read it but it's so full of nonsense it isn't worth the time to study. For instance Merlin did not charm the ceiling in the great hall the four founders led by Godric did that. Also Rowena and Godric were married and Helga and Salazar were married as well. Circe married both couples several years before the school was founded."

"Harry, how do you know so much if the book is wrong?"

"Well Hermione, Godric and Rowena are my great whatever grandparents. Sal and Helga are my great whatever Aunt and Uncle and I have portraits of them at home. Wizard portraits can speak to you and I've talked to them quite often over the last five years."

"Harry I wish we could talk more but I need to find Mum before she goes spare on me."

"Hermione begin practicing your magic wandlessly, the Ministry can't track that. There's a trace on your wand until you turn 17. We're fighting that battle in the Wizengamot right now so the restriction may be lifted soon. But wandless magic is a surprise to most wizards as they're too lazy to learn it."

"Thank you Harry it was nice meeting you."

"You too Hermione we'll see you on September first. Look for a brown haired wizard named Neville. He and I should be in the last compartment if we don't find you first."

Circe had watched the exchange and thought, _she would have made a good soul mate for him, but that was not to be. She is a powerful youngster with a sharp mind and will be a good friend and ally._

Harry found Sirius after buying him and Remus Christmas presents. He also thought Hermione would make a good friend but he and Nev would have to loosen her up a bit. He and Sirius went into an empty alley and called Misty, Harry's elf, to take the shrunken packages back to the manor while they went to Diagon Alley to get his book and supplies.

They stood in Flourish &amp; Blotts bookstore looking over the book list for first years. Harry complained he already had these books and set out to find some he didn't have. He left disappointed with only 12 books. They stopped by Knockturn Alley for special trunk and a custom wand. The trunk he bought was a five compartment trunk with room for a full library in the two bedroom apartment. Unlike some trunks, Harry's apartment was in the lowest two levels and included a warded dueling room and gym.

The trunk was keyed to him and he could shrink, enlarge, and lighten it by thoughts while touching it. The lower two levels were under a Fidelius charm with Harry as the secret keeper. Only Harry could move it or command it to be moved or opened. He could key others in to open the first three levels but had to show them the last two himself or they couldn't be seen.

His custom wand was a surprise as it was elder with five cores. The cores included a hair freely given by a Veela, a Phoenix feather, a Hippogriff feather, a hair from the mane of a male Unicorn, and the heart string of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. What Harry and Sirius didn't know was that Merlin had brought the cores to the wandmaker. The Veela hair was from Harry's soul bond mate. She was not quite three years older than Harry and all she knew was the hair was for her mate but not who he was as Merlin refused to tell. They agreed to pick the wand up on Harry's 11th birthday when they came to the bank for his lineage test and to take over the Potter vaults. At that time he would be recognized as Lord Potter and emancipated at age 14.

Christmas was quiet with Augusta, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Neville the only ones in the large manor until Merlin and Circe arrived. Harry got Sirius a wizard Rolex pocket watch that had a time date on the front and an indication of his location and status on the back. The back showed: mortal peril, danger, traveling, school/work, and home. He gave Remus a similar one but slightly less fancy. He gave Augusta a gift certificate to the best robe shop in Paris. Harry gave Neville a portrait of his parents made from a picture Sirius had. The portrait was infused with their magic so Nev could speak with them.

Augusta asked, "Harry, how is this possible?"

"I asked Merlin for his help and paid the artist Madam."

"Thank you Harry it means more to me than I could ever tell you," Neville said.

"It means that to both of us Harry. James and Lily would be so proud of you, as you have grown into a fine young man. I can see both of them in you. You have James' sense for pranks and Transfiguration. But Lily comes out in your study habits and Charms. Never forget they loved you very much and were great people and fine friends with Frank and Alice." Augusta told Harry.

Harry gave Merlin and Circe a hug and kissed Circe on the cheek. He was told that was what they wanted and couldn't take anything physical with them so there was to be no gifts except love.

Neville gave Harry a shield with the House of Potter crest on it. When Harry touched the shield the crest appeared on his shirt. Nev told him the crest would now appear on all of his shirts, coats, and robes.

Augusta gave Harry a large album of photos of his parents wedding and with their various friends. She also gave him copies of letters his parents wrote to Frank and Alice after the Longbottoms left school.

Sirius and Remus gave Harry a portrait of James and Lily and told him how to activate it.

"Mum, Dad please wake up it's your son Harry that asks you to do this."

Lily woke up first then elbowed James to wake him. They looked at Harry with love in their eyes.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus did this for me. It's the best gift in the whole world and one I never expected. I love and miss you two every day and will until I join you one day."

"I love you too my son and there is no hurry to join us. You have much to do and I want grandbabies a lot of them in fact." Lily said.

"Son, I love you but don't listen to your mother about the grandchildren that can wait for awhile. What year is it? I see we are in the manor."

"No grandchildren, Dad, I don't even like girls yet. It's 1990 and Christmas time. Dogfather Padfoot took me to the bank with grandfather Merlin. You know Madam Longbottom and this is my friend Neville her grandson. The others are Merlin and Circe."

"Where are Alice and Frank, Augusta?"

"They're in St. Mungos long term curse ward. They've been there since November 7, 1981 Lily."

"Can't Dumbledore do anything for them?"

"That old bastard couldn't do anything for anyone James. I'll say no more about him. But Merlin can't help them and he tried." Augusta spat out.

"James and Lily, I can't help them either. And we tried less than two weeks after it happened," Circe said.

"Let's talk about something else and return to that later. Harry what have you been doing?"

"Mum I've been studying both the Muggle and wizard stuff. Nev and I could probably start sixth year in the fall and do it wandlessly. We've had great teachers including Merlin, Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye, and others. It's been a lot of fun and we can research while at Hogwarts."

"Siri where's Peter?"

"He was the traitor and is now dead along with Malfoy, the LeStranges, and 270 or so other Death Eaters. I chased the rat down and he blew up a gas line killing a dozen or so Muggles and made it look like I did it. I spent almost a month in Azkaban before I got a trial. Merlin is Chief Warlock, Augusta is his Deputy, Amelia is Minister, and Arthur Weasley is her Deputy thanks to Merlin and Circe."

"So it was the rat and Dumbledore suggested him." James said.

"What," yelled Harry?

"Nev, the prat gets blue, orange, and green hair. I'll do the pink beard and orange robes but the professors and wizards won't see any robes at all. To them he'll be as naked as a newborn."

"Sounds good to me mate."

"Siri are you and Mooney corrupting my son?"

"Actually Lil's they don't need our help. But it sound like justice to me. We had to fight the old goat to get your cloak back James."

"I'll start teaching you two how to plant dreams and you can use him as a test subject." Circe added.

"James they are corrupting our son."

"Lily my love I think they are merely teaching how to hand out justice. Son, be careful with Minerva she is sharp, hard as granite, fair as eternity, and strict as hell."

"Padfoot and Mooney warned us Dad. But Charlie Weasley said she likes to introduce herself in the first year's class as a cat. Neville and I think she should have some mice to play with first day."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Lily asked as the others roared.

Nev and Augusta visited Frank and Alice then came back to the manor down hearted. Neville's parents were failing and nothing could be done for them. A quiet group went to bed that Christmas night. On Boxing Day, they sent messages stating they would be unable to attend this year's New Years Eve parties since no one felt like going. Harry sent an owl to Hermione and told her what was going on since she had invited him and Neville for an evening of fun and movies. Her return letter was one of understanding and stated she would be praying for Frank and Alice.

Neville's parents had quietly passed away in late February 1991 with Neville, Augusta, Harry, Sirius, and Remus at their bed side. Nev and his best friend were now both orphans of the war. Neville would take the mantra of Lord Longbottom a day before Harry became officially Lord Potter. Fortunately, both boys had been taught by Augusta Longbottom, Sirius, and Merlin. So both knew how to act as lords and what their rights were. Both agreed they would rather have their parents than to be the head of an Ancient and Noble House. They still had a lot to learn about politics, which didn't interest them at this time. But they did know they were Peers of the Realm and had the rank of Dukes in the both the wizard and Muggle world as well.

**June 1991**

Harry asked Remus to take Neville to the custom wand maker stating he would get Neville a custom wand for his birthday.

"Neville please go with Remus and be fitted for your birthday present from me. I would rather it be a surprise but this is the best I can do."

"Alright Harry I guess it's not a new Nimbus. Maybe grand Mum will get me one."

"What for Neville do you want to play Quidditch?"

"You know better than that, but I do like the speed now and then."

"I can understand that but trust me this is better than a broom."

Neville did as he was asked and was as high as a Muggle airplane when he returned. His new wand would have a Norwegian Ridgeback heart string, phoenix feather, and Basilisk scale core. It would be made of holly and was to be 12 inches long. The wand maker said it was a wand for a powerful wizard and would suit him well. It was promised on his birthday since Harry agreed to pay extra for that. Nev was a bit miffed the wandmaker refused to even give him an estimate of it s cost.

"Harry you're a git. That wand is too damn much for a birthday present."

"Language, Neville!"

"Sorry Mrs. Potter."

"It's my gift so I can spend what I want to. Apparently, when the Death Eaters went down I got a reward for putting down Tom Riddle and each of his Death Eaters. So I'll do what I want for my friend's birthdays as well as donate to some orphanages."

"You're still a git and that won't change it."

"Well then you're a prat so there."

"What do you want for your birthday Harry?"

"Three wives and a partridge in a pear tree."

"Harry three wives means three mothers-in-law you git."

"Oh, blood hell, strike that one for sure."

"Language, Harry!"

"Yes Mum. Sorry Mum."

"Harry your Mum has ears like an eagle."

"I know and she misses nothing that goes on."

"You better believe it son, lucky you she can't smack you. Me I get told and smacked."

"James Charlus Potter you deserve it or I wouldn't do it."

"Yes dear."

"Dad you're so whipped."

"Wait until you're married, and then say that son."

"Padfoot and Mooney say you're whipped."

"We'll see after they're married who is whipped and who is smart."

"Harry do you know what whipped means?"

"No, Nev do you?"

"Not really but I overhear Arthur Weasley tell Bill being called whipped was better than sleeping alone on the couch."

"It must have something to do with sex then Nev."

"Harry James Potter what do you know about sex. Padfoot, Mooney get your arses in her now!"

"Mum all I know about sex is what was taught in biology and anatomy."

"Lil's I think you're just confirming those boys suspicions."

"Shut it James."

"Yes Dear."

"James you're so whipped," Sirius said.

"Damn it Padfoot that's what started this. You had best shut up mutt."

"Prongs I'm not a mutt I'm a grim."

"Grim my arse you're a mongrel mutt Sirius Orion Black. What are you teaching these boys?"

"Now Lil's…"

"Don't you now Lil's me you mangy mutt where's Mooney I want him in here now."

"He's at work and whatever it is it's his fault."

"Shut it you mutt we both know better. Where did Harry learn about James being whipped? And that it has to do with sex?"

"Mum it was just something I overheard and sounded like a way to tease Dad. The part about sex was a guess on my part. Thanks for confirming that though."

"Harry James Potter you're grounded for life, no Quidditch and no girls. Definitely no girls!"

"Why would I want anything to do with a girl Mum? They're icky, flighty, giggle and squeak like a mouse."

"I'd like to hear the answer to that one Lily."

"Shut your yap James you're already on the couch for the next month."

"What the bloody hell did I do this time?"

"Language, James, it's now five weeks instead of four."

"Nev lets go fly and let them sort this out."

"Harry you're grounded."

"Mum according to the law in book four page 72 law number 1602.17.2 clearly states the Head of an Ancient Most Noble House is said leader of the house and is the only one who may give punishments to members of said house. I am head of house Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw according to Merlin."

"I am your mother Harry and I say you're grounded."

"Sorry Mum but the law overrules you there. And Dad since I didn't mead out punishment in this house you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Son, you're skating on very thin ice. I'll take my pain but thanks for the effort."

"Harry James Potter you're not eleven yet so you're not head of house and your grounded until your birthday."

"Yes Mum. Sorry Nev I guess I can't fly with you today."

"But Harry she's a painting."

"Tell your Mum that Nev."

"Son, sometimes it's better to just shut up than fight a losing battle."

"I can see that now Dad but I had to try anyway. I think being single like Padfoot and Mooney is the best way to be at least until I'm 100."

"One day you'll find you're true love as will they and change your mind. At least I hope you find someone as good as your Mum."

"Harry go fly, James come to bed."

"Yes dear."

"Yes Mum."

Outside Harry told Neville, "I guess sometimes it's a good thing to be whipped rather than being stubborn."

"Harry, how do we learn about women and things like that?"

"Boys, I've been at it a thousand and some years and it will never happen. They change too damn often and you never know who shows up in their body from minute to minute."

"Hush your mouth Myrddin."

"Yes Circe dear."

"Merlin you're so whipped."

"Shut it Harry that's what started this."

"Yes Nev you're right for a change."

"For a change, I'm always right and you know it."

"In your dreams perhaps you are my friend."

**July 31, 1991 – Gringotts Bank**

Harry and Sirius walked into the bank 10 minutes early for their appointment with Director Ragnok. A guard was waiting for them and they were escorted by six guards to Ragnok's large office.

"Good morning Director Ragnok. May your gold flow like water and the heads of your enemies fall at you feet."

"Good morning Lord Black, Lord Potter, may your gold grow like wild grass in the meadow and your enemies die by your hand."

"Lord Potter it's been almost 10 years since I've seen you. It is good to find you well, I hope Master Merlin has treated you well these past years."

"Thank you Director Ragnok. Grandfather is a hard taskmaster, but I am well and have learned much. Is it possible for you to call me Harry rather than Lord Potter?"

"I can do that if you call me Ragnok. That goes for you as well Sirius my friend."

"Thank you Ragnok. I've told Harry what to expect but I don't remember James and Lily doing this."

"James was in hiding with Lily when Charlus and Dorea passed from this world. Lily waited to be tested with James."

Ragnok pierced Harry's right index finger with a silver blade and took 7 drops of blood which went into a small stone basin. He mixed it with a potion and put 7 drops on a large parchment. Then put 7 drops on a smaller parchment as well. He handed the stone basin to Harry when he finished.

"Harry, drop this in the lava on the way to your vault so it will be destroyed. No one but the three of us needs to know the results of the tests unless you wish to reveal them. Your family tree will appear on the large parchment along with any unknown titles and properties. If you possess and special magic it will appear on the small parchment as well as your power in each and your overall power level. Power levels are based on Merlin's power being 1000."

Names and lines formed on the large parchment while words formed on the smaller one.

**Harry James Potter – Lineage tested 31 July 1990 1238 hours**

_Duke Potter – Known as Lord Potter_

_Duke Emrys – Known as Lord Potter-Emrys_

_? – No name or title related to Merlin_

_Duke Gryffindor – Known as Lord Potter-Emrys-Gryffindor_

_Duke Ravenclaw – Known as Lord Potter-Emry - Gryffindor-Ravenclaw_

_Prince of Goblin Nation – Known as Prince Dragonfire Son of Ragnok Known as King Hawkclaw_

_Secondary Heir to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff primary heir known to Gringotts Bank and the heir_

_Secondary Heir to Arthur Pendragon primary heir exceeds 100 years old and has no heir_

_Veela blood three generations back but no title foreseen in that lineage_

**Properties unclaimed to date**

_Potter Isle – Claim on 16__th__ birthday and take the Kingship of the isle and the counties of Dorset and Hampshire. Your Potter family ring will take you to Potter Isle on your 16__th__ birth date. From that point on you may apparate there. _

_Hogwarts Castle – one-half owner_

_Hogsmeade Village – one-half owner_

_All other properties are on file at Gringotts Bank or listed in the various vaults._

The second parchment showed Harry's special magic.

_**Magic special to Lord Harry James Potter **_

_Grand Mage_

_Battle Mage_

_Supreme Warlock_

_Animagus – unlimited normal or magical creatures_

_Occlumens_

_Legilimens_

_**Power level**__ –exceeds test limit of 1500_

_**Suggestion**__ – get eyesight corrected by goblin healer_

"Damn Harry you have more power and names than Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is less powerful than Merlin, Sirius. No one has measured this high not even the so called dark lord. It is suspect Circe would measure 10,000 or more if it were possible to measure her."

"No wonder grandfather calls her Master."

"No Harry the old goat does that to irritate me. He thinks it funny and I know it's childish. You will become the heir of Pendragon and take the name Harry James Potter-Pendragon_-_Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Until then just keep the others to yourself. As for your true power let's just conclude it is greater than one-half of mine. Harry, meet me at the lake at midnight I have news you will want to hear."

"Thanks Madam Circe I will be there."

"It's grandmother to you, young man now take care of your business here and get your wand you will need it this night."

"As you wish grandmother."

"Pup your life gets weirder every year."

"That's Prince Pup to you, dogfather, we're in the bank after all."

Ragnok actually laughed at that saying, "He is right, Sirius and you know it. Harry here is an ever filling wallet with a Gringotts bank card that is useable in both worlds. It's a Visa card from the Royal Bank of England in the Muggle world and a Gringotts card in the wizard world. You need to think of the currency and the amount you want when opening the wallet. It will provide what you need plus 50 percent more. The card and wallet can only be used by you and cannot be lost or stolen."

"Thank you father Hawkclaw I appreciate your thoughtfulness and kindness."

"Go now son and get your wands. I would go to Ollivanders first then have the tracking charm removed when you pick up the custom wand. Sirius it's always a pleasure to see you, do not be a stranger and train Harry to control his aura."

"Thank you Hawkclaw it good to lay my eyes on you as well. Have already started training in aura control with Harry and Neville."

Father Hawkclaw may I ask you a personal question?"

"You may but I may refuse to answer."

"Do you understand females in any way shape or form?"

"No young Prince they are an unsolvable mystery to all males on this world and in the afterlife as I've been told. Why do you ask my son?"

"I've been trying to figure out my Mum and some of the things she says and does."

"Good luck in your endeavor if you figure it out you will be the first to do so."

The two wizards stood and bowed to the king of the goblins then were escorted from the bank by an honor guard. At the bank's door Harry and Sirius saluted the goblins and it salute was returned. Quite a few wizards noticed this and wondered how the two earned the respect of the goblin guards.

At midnight Harry met Circe near the lake.

"Harry power is not everything, skill, calmness, and cunning is more than half the battle. Practice hitting small targets while moving. You and Neville need to gather allies and get them in physical shape. The better shaper you're in the stronger your magic becomes. In your case if the goblins were able to measure your power it would exceed 6500 on the Merlin scale. But you can't win with power alone as I said. Learn from the elves and goblins along with other magical creatures and make allies among those as well.

There is a prophesy about you that is total garbage except that Tom Riddle believes it. If possible, he needs to be stopped immediately before he can regain strength. There is a horcrux that we haven't found yet, it may be at Hogwarts. You can detect black magic now so you may be able to find it once you're at school. Also you need to remember the basilisk imprisoned in the chamber of secrets. You may wish to send it to Potter Isle where it will be safe and not bother humans."

"Can it be trusted grandmother?"

"Yes Harry, just be sure to ask it to give its word."

"Thank you for your help I still have so much to learn."

"You always will grandson just like Merlin and I."


	26. 25 King Harry 2

26 King Harry 2 Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1Chapter 2 - August 1990 to Christmas, 1991

Harry and Neville spent the month of August 1990 working out and running at least five miles a day normally before breakfast. Then they spent two hours practicing hitting progressively smaller targets with stunning curses while moving constantly. They spent four months with Hawkclaw in a time compression room learning to shift, pop like and elf, and apparate like a goblin with no sound. An ancient forest elf taught the boys how to communicate mentally between each other and other elves. The last two weeks was spent learning to shift between small airborne targets. That progressed to flying without a broom. When they left the time compression room, they found they had only been gone twenty minutes according to Sirius.

Harry had his eyes fixed since it was genetic a goblin made potion worked for him. He did lose a day while his eyes healed and he had to wear patches on both eyes. Lily gave him hell for having both eyes done at once until James got her settled down and she realized it was a potion not a charm. The boys took the last three days of August off except for their run and work out which they were now doing every other day. Both boys had a growth spurt on their 11th birthday. Harry was now 5 feet 7 inches tall while Neville was just over 5 feet 8 inches. Both boys were slim but not skinny. Sirius called them wiry.

Each of them could bench press 200 pounds and six sets of ten presses with a minutes rest between sets. They spent a lot of time stretching and doing things to keep limber. Neither wanted bulk but set their sights on strength matched with speed and stamina. Hawkclaw had personally taught them how to speed read and with their mind magic they had near photographic memories. Each could quote every book and law by book, page, and law number. Merlin or Augusta kept their law books up to date and notified them of changes as they were made.

Harry and Neville were able to copy their parent's portraits permanently so they would have them at school. Unknown to them Sirius was to teach potions their first year with Remus as his assistant. Neither where true masters in potions but that was not a requirement. Both had Auror training which just below the Mastery level. The current potions professor Crystal McGlass was taking a year's sabbatical to finish her Mastery. In fact the two Marauders were looking forward to be at the school especially the first evening of the term. While at the school, they could help Harry and Neville find their Animagus forms.

**September 1, 1991 - 1000 hours**

The quartet arrived at King Cross Station having apparated into the train side. Harry had written Hermione and made sure she knew how to get her and the Grangers through the magical barrier.

"Nev, check this area and I'll check the Muggle side. There should be no problems but Mad Eye may have a surprise or two for us. Full battle mode my friend and we'll see who gets surprised." Harry said via the mind link.

A scan followed by stunners at the three Aurors under invisibility cloaks showed their teacher they were well aware of their surroundings. A stinging hex to Mad Eyes arse got the desired result.

"Damn you Potter that wasn't necessary."

"But oh great one it was fun. How are you doing Mad Eye?"

"Doing well my student, how did you find disillusioned Aurors under invisibility cloaks?"

"Sixth sense, plus getting our ass kicked by grandfather," Harry replied.

"Mad Eye you should work out with Merlin awhile. You're good but he kicks arse. His stinging hexes hurt for hours."

"I'm too old for that Neville."

"Too old to save your life old man? I doubt it."

"Respect Neville I'm not that old."

"Then stop acting like it," the boys said in unison.

Hermione and her parents came through the barrier at 1015 hours. "Harry this is my Mum and Dad, Jean and Dan Granger. Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter and I suspect Neville Longbottom."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione is correct this is my best friend and almost brother Neville Longbottom. I would like to invite you to Potter Manor over Christmas break. We have plenty of room and Hermione can show you magic there."

"Harry you have a manor?"

"A small one Hermione it's only 57 rooms, mostly bedroom suites."

"Mr. Potter, 57 rooms surely isn't small by any means."

"Actually Mrs. Granger it's more medium sized I guess. Versailles is almost eight times as large. And yes Hermione it is modern in almost every way with in suite bathrooms including a Jacuzzi. It sets on about 1000 hectares with forest and a lake. We have a small swimming pool and the air temperature around it and the patio stays as a nice 85 degrees. Hermione on New Year's Eve we'll host a ball with some guests I'm sure you will like to meet."

"Who if I may ask?"

"Just Merlin, Circe, and perhaps the Royal Family."

"Harry, Merlin passed away hundreds of years ago. Do you really know the Queen?"

"Hermione, Merlin is Harry's grandfather and Circe is his grandmother and they suggested inviting the Queen. We are both Dukes in the Muggle work but please keep that too yourself at least today." Nev said.

"Harry, I guess you're right and the books about you are mostly wrong. How can they print that stuff as the truth?"

"Hermione they've been pulled from all bookstores and ordered to pay me royalty on those sold or go to jail. If you want take the books back where you bought them and get a refund. However, if passed to your grandchildren they may be worth something one day in the future."

Neville took their trunks to the last compartment on the train the locked the door and secured it with a password. At 1050 hours they said goodbye to the Grangers who left shaking their heads wondering how Hermione had met Lord Potter. They agreed they had never met two 11 year old boys that acted like those two. They were polite, well mannered, but at the same time watchful and seem to be ready for trouble. They had agreed to go to Potter Manor for the holidays. Who in their right mind passed up a chance to hobnob with the Royal Family?

While wealth was never mentioned the fact they were Lords, and Dukes at that, said quite a lot to the two dentists. The Grangers were not poor but not filthy rich either. Daniel had served in the Navy and left it as a Lt. Commander. He was fully trained in combat tactics and had been wounded twice so he was quite used to violence and easily picked up on those who watched for trouble.

"Jean, I'm a lot less worried about Hermione with those two as her friends."

"Dan, she's going off who knows where doing magic how can we not be worried?"

"Love, you just met two battle ready warriors. While they suppress it well they exude power and I wouldn't want to take either of them on."

"Daniel Granger they're 11 years old."

"That may be, but I suspect their training makes them mentally closer to 25 or 30. I must say I'm a lot more comfortable about Hermione now going to that school. I felt Professor McGonagall had power but it was nothing like what Harry has. I suspect he is the true heir of Merlin. We studied Merlin in the service and some of us thought there had to be at least partial truth in the legends."

"If that's true the King Arthur was real as well."

"Maybe one day Jean, we'll know the truth about that."

On board the train Harry, Neville, and Hermione were joined by Fred and George Weasley who promptly ran Ron off when he tried to enter the door. Harry put up silencing charms and locked the door then looked at the others.

"What is said here stays here agreed?"

"Of course Harry."

"Did you all study occlumency as I asked you too?"

They said they had and agreed to let him check their mind shields. After the check he made some suggestions and handed them each a small pamphlet.

"This is keyed only to you so no one else may read it. There will be some things that will happen during the feast, so keep your eyes open and on the head table. The Marauders have returned, but there will be no pranks to hurt anyone that is undeserving. It's open season on everyone but be careful of Professor McGonagall, pranks yes, embarrassment no. Flitwick is a dueling champion so watch yourself there as well."

"Harry what are you going to do, you're up to something, or you wouldn't be telling us this?"

"Hermione, Neville, and I are the heirs of the four founders, the school as well as Hogsmeade belong to us. Among other things, we're going to stake our claim on our property. We will have private but adjacent chambers and will not live in the dorm. We may even start our own Founders house just to piss off Bumbledore. If we do that, we'll demand and get a resorting. After tonight, the school board is nothing more than an advisory board. Nev and I can and will make decisions concerning our property."

"I've sworn allegiance to House Potter so Harry takes the lead on this and other things. I suggest you three do the same as that gives you the protection of seven Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Messing with you is the same as messing with us. Only fools want to mess with a Most Ancient and Noble House."

"Neville is right Hermione," George said then swore allegiance to House Potter.

Fred and Hermione followed George's lead. Less than an hour into the train ride two had become five. Harry removed the charms and lock on the door. They talked about the classes they wanted to take and got to know each other better.

"I hear Harry Potter is on the train is he in this compartment?" a blond boy said. He had two troll looking boys behind him.

"And who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you mudblood?"

Harry stood and said, "She is Hermione Granger under the protection of houses Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I and Harry Potter and as Lord of House Potter declare a blood feud between House Potter and the minor house of Malfoy, so mote it be. I demand satisfaction after the feast. Enjoy your last meal Draco Malfoy now leave my sight or die where you stand spawn of a Death Eater bastard."

"I am Neville Longbottom head of houses Longbottom, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff sworn ally to Harry Potter and declare blood feud between my houses and the minor house of Malfoy, so mote it be."

The two goons looked in shock and ran down the carriage before they got sucked into a blood feud they wanted no part of. However, they spread the word about a blood feud between House Potter and Malfoy. The purebloods knew a duel would happen soon while the Muggleborns had to ask the others what was going on.

"Harry do you know what you've done?" Fred asked.

"Of course, I've just nipped a problem in the bud. I won't kill him but he will wish I did. Skelgrow is a painful bitch and takes at least a week to mend bones. I've also declared blood feud on the Malfoy allies who now have to put up, shut up forever, or lose their magic. I couldn't have scripted this any better." Harry replied with a feral smile that made the others shudder.

"The Headmaster will try to stop this you know, Harry"

"He may but that's not possible since it has been declared George. He'll hold his tongue or find himself in Malfoy's position."

"You'd fight the Headmaster?"

"No Hermione, Nev takes care of the light work," Harry said with a grin.

"But he's…"

"Hermione he's an old man living on past glory. He is somewhat powerful, if 15 percent of Merlin's power is somewhat powerful. Nev is 10 times as powerful as Merlin was in his prime according to Circe."

"And you are?" she asked Harry.

"Harry won't admit it but he's over 50 times as powerful as Merlin was."

"Neville we both know power is not everything."

"You're right of course Harry, but it damn sure helps when blasting through shields, walls, and some other things."

"We take it you two have been taught a lot this past summer."

"That is true guys, but your parents were offered to let you attend and refused. We were trained by the best tutors available and still had time to have some fun and fly." Nev told the twins.

"Hermione you would have been asked but by the time we met we were too far along for anyone to catch up. However, we will start another session next summer for our friends and allies. But the catch is that you must live at Potter Manor."

"George that may explain Dad's refusal, it wouldn't look good to be Deputy Minister and live at another's manor."

"You're probably right Fred but it still pisses me off since these mere firsties will be so far ahead of us third year students."

"Guys we've taken our OWLs already I want to see the look on Bumbledor's face when he gets the results during the feast."

"Harry that says you already know the scores."

"Yes, Hermione we each have OOO++ in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Nev got OOO++ in Herbology where I only got OOO, but I got OOO++ in Care of Magical Creatures and he only got OOO in that. We got at least O's in everything else except Divination and there we got E's but you either see or you don't. We actually set records for not only Hogwarts but the ICW as well. We took all 12 tests available so Fumbledor's and Tom Riddle's records went tumbling off the record books."

"Harry you don't seem to like the Headmaster at all."

"George he's senile at best and a thief among other things at worst. The so called leader of the light is a manipulative, secretive, old bastard who tried to keep an heirloom from me. So no, I don't like the Effing son of a witch. No disrespect Hermione, but Mum gets after me if I say bitch."

"Language, Harry James Potter."

"Oh, Lord she sounds like your Mum Harry."

"I think it's a girl thing Nev. But between the four of us I'm sure we can corrupt her before it's too late. And I'll ask Padfoot and Mooney to help with that."

"Wait a minute you know Padfoot and Mooney?"

"Yes, Fred after all I'm the son of Prongs. Padfoot's my godfather and Mooney's my unofficial uncle. Long rule the Marauders."

"Harry we seem to have another heirloom of yours."

"Keep the map George, Nev and I have our own and I have one for Hermione. But I have a question for you both. What the hell is with Ron?"

"Other than being a garbage can with no manners, a lazy prat who's as jealous as can be, not a whole lot Harry. All he thinks of is chess and Quidditch. We try to tell him to change or he won't stand a chance if Voldemort returns."

"Fred, he will come back most probably sooner than we think. There are hard choices coming. We all will be forced to choose between what is right, and what is easy. The easy way gets us killed in the end. Bumbledor's no kill policy in the last war lost a lot of good people on the light side including my parents. This time we kill or totally disable. No stunners or other light hexes. Reducto, Bombardia, and other so called light curses can and should be used. Unforgivables are not necessary and rely on hate to be effective."

The three thought about what Harry said and all decided he was right. Soon it was time to put their school robes on. Harry put up a wall for Hermione to change without leaving the compartment while the males did the same on their side of the wall. At the station, Fred and George joined the other third years while Hermione, Harry, and Neville followed Hagrid and took the boats. They were joined by a red headed girl named Susan Bones and discovered she was the Minister's niece.

The sorting went as expect until Hermione was called.

"Interesting, a friend, and ally of the One, we will wait young lady to see what Lord Potter says alright?"

"Of course sir."

"DEFFRED UNTIL LATER!"

The Great Hall got quiet that had never happened in the history of the school. The same thing happened with Neville and he just smiled and joined Hermione at the side of the head table's platform.

"Potter, Harry"

"That's Lord Potter Ma'am, or Lord Emery, but it's also Lord Gryffindor or Lord Ravenclaw as well. And be warned after the sort I have some things to say to you all." Harry said then sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Welcome home young master. Me thinks a fifth house is in order as well as a resorting of all students if you would be so kind as to remove Tom Riddle's curse from me as well as the Headmaster's."

The Great Hall watched as two brief flashes of magic occurred around Harry and the hat.

"FOUNDER'S HOUSE IS NOW ACTIVE CURRENT MEMBERSHIP IS HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. ALL STUDENTS MUST BE RESORTED BY YEAR." The Sorting Hat shouted.

"What the bloody hell is going on Headmaster?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I have no idea I assure you."

Harry removed the Hat and indicated for Neville to join him. "Lord Neville Longbottom is also Lord Slytherin and Lord Hufflepuff. The heirs of the founders have now arrived at the school lady Hogwarts, do you recognize us."

_**"I do my Lord, the wards and the school is now in your hands."**_

"Thank you my lady. The school board of governors is now only an advisory body. The heirs now have control of the school, its wards, and who comes and goes."

"Harry you have no idea what you have done."

"It's Lord Potter to you sir or one of my other names proceeded by my title of course. Deputy Headmistress, please resort beginning with seventh year students. While being sorted students will be quiet as I have much to say and some are hungry including me.

First the Sorting Hat was charmed by Tom Riddle and the current Headmaster that is why the resort must occur in addition to the addition of the Founders House.

Second, there will be wards placed that prevent charms, hexes, and other magic in the hall. Each house has a place to practice magic as well as a library and potions lab fully stocked for practice and research.

Third, this is not a prison and first and second years may go to Hogsmeade with written permission of your parents or guardian. Rest assured that will be verified and you must be accompanied by a fourth year or above unless you are emancipated.

Fourth, any student insulting another will come before the student senate, which will include Neville and myself for satisfaction. I'll warn you all now the word mudblood is a one way ticket to expulsion unless said to someone under the protection of Lord Longbottom's or my house. That will get you a ticket to a duel, which may include a duel to the death. For those who do not know Miss Granger, Misters Fred and George Weasley are friends and allies of Houses Potter, Longbottom, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin so an insult to them is an insult to us.

Fifth, house rivalry has a place if not carried too far as it has been in the past especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin House is as honorable as the rest, no better, and definitely no worse. House tables are for feasts only other than that there will be no house table and fell free to mingle and make friends with all houses.

Sixth, the ban of first years not playing Quidditch is hereby lifted. A new league will be formed for students in years one through three. A first year may make the upper house team with approval of their parents or guardian and the head of house.

Last but by no means least you are invited to a duel to partially satisfy a blood feud debt between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the minor House of Malfoy to settle the matter of an insult to Miss Granger.

Mr. Malfoy can fight or lose his magic it matters not to me. He also has the choice of dueling now or after dinner. May the Lord have mercy on his soul because his arse and wealth belongs to me, so mote it be. Those who are allies of House Malfoy the time is near for you to make a choice, break the bond or face me, you have one minute after the duel is over to decide your fate."

Fred, George, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis among others were sorted into Founders House. After a fine meal and meeting everyone, Harry picked Sirius as head of Founders House and now came time to duel.

"Headmaster if you would be so kind as to shield the audience I would appreciate it. Madam Pomfrey I hope you have plenty of Skelgrow on hand, as Mr. Malfoy is sure to need it if he lives. Draco, name your second and take your place. My second is Lord Myrddin Emrys. Merlin appeared, as did Circe.

"I see you're causing the Headmaster problems already grandson, good on you."

"Myrddin hush and let my grandson prepare. I have 1000₲ that says Harry uses only one shot and it's over, any takers?"

"Oh, how rude of me, please meet my great whatever grandmother and trainer Circe, goddess of violence and magic. You may not recognize the man she is with, but rest assured this is my great whatever grandfather Merlin the Terrible. Unfortunately, Godric and Rowena, Sal and Helga could not attend at this time. Headmaster keeping your mouth open can result in something flying in that you do not wish it to according to Mad Eye."

"Come Draco who's your second?"

"I name Vincent Crabbe as my second."

"No way, I don't even know him Lord Potter."

A seventh year stepped forward and said he would second for Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco stood ten paces apart as Professor Flitwick started the duel. Harry sent a stunner Malfoy tried to shield. The stunner blew through the shield and blasted Malfoy into the far wall at full force. Harry levitated Malfoy to the school nurse the said, "he's yours this time, next time he's dead."

Then he turned to the second and asked, "Me or Merlin your choice, or would you rather just yield?"

"I yield. I don't know much about the git but someone needed to step forward."

"Good choice, I would not have killed you but grandfather most probably would."

"Damn right, I have no tolerance for foolish blood purest who think they superior. I am non-magical born after all. Yee who wish to follow the half-blood fool Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort change your ways or die you have no other choices. So speaks the Chief Warlock Myrddin Emrys."

"Oh, Headmaster did you get Neville and my OWL scores?"

"Yes Lord Potter I did, we need to discuss your NEWT classes."

"No need Professor we have our own tutors and will work at the pace we're comfortable with. Lady Hogwarts will provide us with a classroom and whatever we need. But thank you for the offer it was kind of you to do so."

In his mind he heard Nev say, "Suck up politician you are becoming my friend."

"No way Nev, remember keep your friends close…" Harry replied in Neville's mind.

"And your enemies closer good point mate."

Sirius led them to Founders Tower and the door opened for them.

"The password is 'mischief managed' the floors are numbered from bottom to top and is your school year. You each have a room with bath. Every dorm has a small study room to meet and work on projects. Harry and Neville's suites are to the right of the fireplace. The library, potions lab, and practice rooms are marked and no one but those who live here may enter the library and no books may be removed or copied from there.

Welcome to Founders House, Quidditch tryouts are next Saturday at 0830 hours for fourth years up and 1300 hours for years 1 through 3. Team captains will be elected by the team. Also we need a witch and a wizard from each year to represent you in the student senate so chose wisely. Remember first years Harry and Neville cannot be chosen as they represent the Founders. Good night all please take time to get to know each other. Fred and George Weasley you have detention with me at 1800 hours." Sirius said as he left.

"What did we do?" Fred asked.

"Guys remember he's my godfather."

"Oh, right." George said.

"Remember everyone to be at breakfast tomorrow as our schedules are handed out so we need to set by house and prefects needed to be chosen for our house and the others. If you're chosen as a prefect, be firm but fair or the wards will sting your hinny."

Harry and Neville went to their suite and found it almost as good as Potter Manor, but didn't feel lived in yet. A quick shower and a good night's sleep left them rested and ready to prank the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster was a bit late when he walked in with blue, orange, and green hair with a pink beard. His robes were an outlandish purple but the males and professors could see him in all his glory. It was a sight that would leave many with nightmares for weeks. The women Professor's gasp and the men laughed as did the students.

"Albus Dumbledore would you please go put on decent robes we do not need to see what you're showing the whole wide world."

"Minerva what are you on about, I've worn these robes for years and you said nothing."

"Yes, Headmaster but at least they once covered your scrawny body and did not leave you bare to the world. I must admit the blue, orange, and green hair clashes quite well with your pink beard. But Albus really the young ones do not need a live anatomy lesson this early in the morning."

The witches at the student table were asking what the boys were seeing and turned red with the answer. Sirius and Remus were laughing so hard both fell off their seats. Then the ceiling in the great hall flashed a sign saying, THE HEADMASTER IN ALL HIS GLORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MARAUDERS.

"Albus I think you've been pranked."

"Minerva, tell me what you see please. I see nothing unusual with my robe or beard."

"Well Albus, your hair is blue, orange, and green. You have a pink beard and your robes have no front showing your nude scrawny self. Most of us will have nightmares for weeks."

"Well at least I know Harry Potter did it, he is the son of James, godson of Sirius, and pseudo nephew of Remus. So I'll just check his wand or better yet I'll ask Professor Flitwick to do it for me."

"Lord Potter, please come to the head table and bring your wand."

"Yes sir, no problem."

Harry smiled at the others and walked to the head table.

"I would like Professor Flitwick to check your wand for the last 10 spells."

"Are you accusing me of something Headmaster? Chose your response carefully I will tolerate no insult sir."

"I believe you have pranked me. The reason for my belief is that you are in some way related to the three remaining Marauders."

"Very well if I'm guilty I will apologize. However should I prove innocent, I expect the same from you since you chose to make this public. If not what happened to Malfoy was a mere warm up for me."

"That borders on a threat Lord Potter."

"I'm sorry that you take the truth as a threat, but that is your problem and not mine. As a past Chief Warlock, I'm sure you know the old laws as well as I do. Professor Flitwick please do as the Headmaster requested."

Filius Flitwick found himself in between a rock and a hard place. Harry Potter had given up his wand too easily for him to find anything and he knew it. However, the Headmaster had put him in the position of having no choice but to check the boy's wand.

"_**Prior Incantato**_," the small Professor said pointing his wand at Harry's. He saw Stupefy, Wingardium Leviosa three times, then Protego, and several more Stupefy spells.

"Well Albus it looks like he's been practicing his first year's material and nothing more."

"Professor Flitwick if you go back far enough you will see what was used for my OWLs of course. But I have much better things to do with my time than do silly pranks and things. I'll warn you only once Headmaster if you try to get into my mind again you will not like the results. The law says very clearly that I have the right to destroy your mind if you do that without my permission. Believe me when I say I not only can but I will do so. Keep your silly probes to yourself for me and those under my protection. You are on thin ice old man, you best remember you're dealing with the heir of two of the Founders and Lady Hogwarts will do my bidding not yours.

Just between you and me, I believe Professor McGonagall would be a much better Headmistress than you are a Headmaster. That being said, I respect your past and your experience but I will brook no transgression. Have I made myself clear on that? My body may be 11 but rest assured I am not by any stretch of the imagination. Merlin and Circe are me and I am them, mess with one and you mess with us all believe me when I say I am the easiest to deal with. Your pettiness with my cloak got us to this point, and for that I have not forgiven or forgotten your position on it old man. This school belongs to Neville and me and you best remember that."

"Madam Pomfrey I'm not sure when the Headmaster's last check up was but another may be in order. I would hate to base my opinions on a man who is not totally healthy and fully aware of himself and what he does. But honestly my patience is rapidly running out and this school is my first priority."

"Thank you Lord Potter but you do know medical records are sealed and not public."

"Yes Ma'am and that is as it should be. My concern is for the school, and what is best for it no more, no less. It is Neville's, and my, goal to make this school great once more possibly greater than it was in the past. The Headmaster can lead, follow, or get the hell out of our way and those are his only options. How is Malfoy?" Saying that Harry looked hard a Professor Quirrell and watched the Professor shudder. _He's next,_ Harry thought.

"Malfoy will be in the hospital wing for at least two weeks re-growing most of the bones in his body."

"Well he was warned and let his mouth out strip his ability. Professor Dumbledore I'm waiting for my apology sir."

"Lord Potter I apologize for thinking you pranked me. I should have realized you would not do such a thing."

"Thank you Headmaster I accept your apology, have a good day sir."

Sirius winked at Harry thinking _James you must see this. The Marauders ride again better than before. _Harry made his way back to the Founders table and finished his breakfast. Sirius brought their schedules. Harry and Neville's were blank and Sirius told them he needed to talk to them first.

They entered Sirius' office and Harry reminded the paintings who they reported to and who could destroy them.

"How did you do it Harry?"

"Well first it was a combined wandless effort. Nev did the hair and I did the beard and robes. Personally, had I known what the robes would show, I probably would have given that up as a bad idea. By the way when does our house have Transfiguration?"

"First period after lunch, why?"

"Padfoot be outside the door at the start of class and watch."

"Be careful with her pup."

"I actually think she'll have fun with this, mutt. What do you think of our house members?"

"I think they'll make good allies and they have a diverse background. Funny thing about our house schedules Thursday afternoon and all day Fridays are free periods for all seven years. I'll announce a house meeting for 2000 hours tonight at lunch. That will give me time to talk to Fred and George. We'll start mind magic tonight."

"Sounds good to me, Nev?"

"I believe so, we need to get them up to speed with at least the goblin stuff, and it's the quickest way to learn. In addition, that gives us a valid reason to check them all out. We don't need a traitor in our midst Dragonfire."

"You're right Eagle Eyes. Padfoot we'll monitor the first years classes today then work our way up through the seventh year to see where we fit if we fit at all. Siri did I notice you checking Professor Vector out. She is a beauty, but I doubt you could handle her. You would be more whipped than Dad."

"Don't start shit with me on being whipped. Your Mum still chews my arse as well as working Mooney over about that."

"Padfoot admit it a good shag would do you a lot of good right now, if you could handle it of course."

"What do you know about shagging youngster?"

"Plug 'A' goes in slot 'B' over and over until she quits screaming for more you mutt."

"Damn it pup I hope Lil's didn't hear that."

"I put a quieting charm around the portrait."

"Didn't you know they can travel between their portraits and any in this whole castle?"

"Actually I did mutt, and she and Dad are in Mumbledore's office giving him hell. Besides that the castle steers them around me when I ask it to."

"One of them will figure that out pup."

"I'll plead insanity."

"They'll have to accept that one Harry since you are totally insane."

"Hush your mouth Nev. Let's leave the mutt on his own or do you think he needs a collar?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

Fifteen minutes later Sirius walked into the third year potions class supporting a 2 inch wide pink collar with rhinestones on it that read part Poodle, part mutt. The funny thing was only the girls could see it. Meanwhile Harry and Neville disillusioned themselves and watched the Defense Against the Dark Arts class in progress.

Once the class was over Harry told Neville, "We need to get some Aurors close and get him out of here. He is possessed by Voldemort but do we really want to contain him. If we do, once we find the last horcrux, we can destroy them both."

"I'll stun and you shield and contain him, Harry."

"I'll get Merlin and Circe here Nev along with the Aurors and we'll make the school safer. Damn I hope Bumbles is sick rather than manipulative or just plain stupid."

"Hopefully Madam Pomfrey will check for potions, I'm sure she will."

"Truth is I'd rather he was with us than against us. Who wants to take out a hero, and he was that in the war with Grindlewald and Hitler. If its senility I hope it's caught soon enough to help him. Do you know how old he is Nev?"

"Gran says he's over 140 Harry."

The two boys went to their suite and floo called Merlin, and told him what they planned and he agreed. He said that he and the Aurors would be outside the door at 1510 hours. The boys went to the Arithmancy and eyed Professor Vector. Harry decided he should push Padfoot and her together. She seemed to love her job and was good as well as patient at it. She would need patience with the mutt. Harry figured she was about 2 years younger than Sirius and he knew 7 years either way was no problem since real life started about 40 for wizards. The difference between 10 and 17 was one thing, but the difference between 33 and 40 was quite another.

Many wizards lived over 150 years and some longer than that. The mutt wouldn't stand a chance if he could get Remus to side with him. He knew his Mum would and his Dad would also, that or his dad would sleep on the couch without his interference this time. Suck it up mutt we're on your tail old dog roll over and accept your fate.

Harry threw the door open and yelled, "Stop!"

"Lord Potter I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my class."

"I'm sorry Professor but the blond boy in the back is two steps from disaster. Please look at what he's attempting on his own, most probably contrary to your instructions."

She reviewed his work and said, "Detention 1800 hours in my office Mr. Churchill be prepare to discuss your project and why you have no partner to check your work. Look at what you were about to do. When you combine these steps you create an explosion that could have killed us all. Lord Potter may I ask how you knew?"

"Lady Hogwarts told us Professor. We have tasked her with monitoring the more dangerous classes like this one, Runes, and Potions. The ghosts monitor Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures as those are the five most dangerous classes."

"Thank you Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom I'll discuss this with your head of house at lunch."

"Thank you, Professor Vector."

Through the mind link Harry to Nev, _"Shit, I have to remove his collar. I don't know how she would take to that."_

"_You're trying to set him up with her aren't you?"_

"_Yes Nev and I need your help."_

"_Well Dragon Dung you have it." _

"_Its Dragonfire, Eagle Shit, and you know that."_

"_Maybe I can get Hawkclaw to rename you."_

"_You're free to try if you wish, but I'm not sure screwing with a goblin Prince is a smart thing to do Eagle Shit."_

"_Truce?"_

"_Sure Nev at least for now."_

The twosome had lunch and found out classes were going well. After lunch they got their Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts books and went the Transfiguration classroom. Harry and Neville each had five pebbles and sent then under the door then wandlessly transfigured them into mice just before the door opened. A cat was scrambling after the mice, and then the girls started screaming and climbing on chairs and desks, while the boys were laughing at the whole scene. After the agreed on three minutes the mice that were left simply disappeared and the cat jumped up on the Professor's desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"I'll not blame anyone without proof but that was the best prank I've had pulled on me since the original Marauders were here in the 1970's. However, someone has the skills to transform pebbles into mice and that is highly advanced Transfiguration indeed. Now the introduction aside, pranks in this classroom is a one way ticket out the door for the last time. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." The class said.

"Good. Questions?"

Harry's hand shot up.

"Lord Potter."

"Mr. Potter or Harry will do Ma'am if you wish. Do we study Transfiguration as used in battle?"

"Indeed we do Mr. Potter the last term of your sixth and most of your seventh year."

"Professor is it also true goblin Transfiguration is faster, wordless, and lasts longer?"

"Hummm… I'm not sure Mr. Potter but perhaps Professor Flitwick may be able to help us there."

"Thank you Professor."

"Who has read chapter 1 of your book?" the Professor asked.

All hands but two went up.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas detention in this room after dinner for coming to class unprepared. You'll have plenty of time to study, believe me."

When class was over Harry decided to get with McGonagall and see if she was willing to do some tutoring in private. Harry and Neville headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat in the back.

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom may I he-he-help you?"

"We heard you were going to teach the Patronus charm and wanted to see how ours matched up."

"Y-y-you can do a patronus?"

"Yes sir, several in fact."

"W-w-wh-what kind?"

"Humming bird to Horntail Dragon depending on the need sir."

"Lord Potter sss-su-surely you're joking?"

"No sir, would you like to see?"

"Of co-course."

"Neville will do five and I'll do five including the Horntail. Nev on three."

"1 – 2 – 3 _Expecto Patronum_!"

Neville use a Kodiak bear, a Acromantula, a Lion, a Leopard, and an Hippogryph.

Harry sent forth a Hungarian Horntail, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Chinese Red, a Welsh Green, and a huge Silver Dragon. The class noted all the patronuses surrounded Professor Quirrell. Then Merlin and six Aurors entered as Harry sealed the professor in a bubble. The patronuses disappeared and the Aurors left except for one pink hared young woman.

"Good afternoon. I'm Auror 2nd Class Tonks. It is the Minister's wish as requested by the Founder heirs that I assume and teach this class. It seems Professor Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort. Unfortunately for Quirrell when the spirit is removed the body dies. Now who besides the two first year boys can perform a corporeal patronus?"

Harry and Neville apparated into the hospital wing to talk to Poppy Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey we are here not as students but as Owners and need to know the status of the Headmaster so we can make a decision about the position."

"I'm sure Merlin will tell you anyway but you as Founders have the right to know. Merlin removed a strong Imperiuse Curse, and I found a potion that provides results similar to that curse. He needs about a week for me to flush it out of his system and get his health back up where it should be."

"If you would be so kind as to tell Professor McGonagall that we would appreciate it. Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and he is incapacitated. Unfortunately, when we force Tom Riddle's spirit from Professor Quirrell it will cost the Professor his life. Please let the Headmaster know we checked on him and wish him a speedy recovery but above all, we want a healthy Headmaster back. Moreover, Madam Pomfrey, please call us Harry and Neville when we're in here. Do you need anything including an assistant or someone to brew potions?"

"Not at this time at least."

"Think it over please and plan for the worst case. We just proved Voldemort is not dead and is trying to return. The Headmaster's condition explains a lot of things including why the Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the school. Of course it's not the real one but no one else needs to know that."

They left the hospital wing and went to their suite. "Nev we need that last horcrux, then we need to take care of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Harry, are we strong enough to fight a 1000 year old basilisk?"

"I'm not sure Nev but I'd rather not kill it if we don't have to. I have an idea. Head elf report to the Founders Heirs please."

"Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin how may Chancy help youse."

"If I wanted to hide something that I only wanted myself to find where in the manor might I do that?"

"There is a place weuns call the Come and Go Room some call it the Room of Requirement as it will change to be what youns need when youns needs it. It is being on the 7th floor opposite the Barnabus tapestry. Youns must walk three times past part of the wall thinking what youns want the room to be and the room is becoming that."

"Thank you Chancy."

"Lord Gryffindor is it being true the bad wizard Moldyshorts is being removed from the school."

"Yes, Chancy this is true."

"Weuns is thanking the Founders Heirs. He is being very bad wizard meaning to harm all or kill ever one."

"You're welcome Chancy please tell the others the news and how pleased we are with the job you all do for us."

"Nev, please send a patronus to Merlin and Hawkclaw while I try to find that room."

"Slow down Harry I can do that while we walk to the 7th floor."

"Sorry Nev, but I want that out of the way and the bastard Tom Riddle dead and his body burned."

"Harry, he has no body."

"You know what the fuck I mean."

"Harry what's the fucking hurry?"

"Nev we need this done, that prophesy could have been about either of us. The basilisk is an unknown that could attack at any time. We can only assume that it's me or Tom Riddle that can open the chamber. Ass-u-me makes and ass out of you and me. I would like a life without looking over my fucking shoulder every two seconds wouldn't you?"

"Who's the girl, Hermione?"

"Nev, for me she's sister or first cousin material. Besides she has the hots for you EagleShit. Now I'm not saying I'm not looking for someone. I feel like part of me is missing and I'll know her when I find her."

"Shit, Harry do you know anything about soul bonds?"

"No, what's that?"

"Supposedly there is a book in the Ministry that contains potential soul bonds. Unfortunately it's in the Department of Mysteries and very few have access to it. The legend says those cursed with the bond can only love their bond mate."

"A hundred galleons says I can get my hands on that book and not leave the Minister's office."

"You're on DragonTurd."

"After the basilisk and the horcrux."

"Agreed"

Harry and Neville made it to the 7th floor and Harry made three passes requesting a place to hide his horcrux. When a door appeared they entered a room full of junk.

"Shit Harry we'll be forever looking through here."

"Hang on Nev let me try something. _Accio, Tom Riddles Horcrux_!"

A beautiful tiara or diadem came to Harry and he sealed it in a shield after checking it for charms and removing them.

"That son of a bitch used my ancestor's diadem. He's a dead man and don't know it yet."

Merlin and Circe entered and smiled. Circe killed the soul and left the diadem flawless. They now had Slytherin's locket and ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Harry's scar.

"Where is Gryffindor's sword?"

"Harry, try calling for it."

"Sword of my ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, come to me!" Harry stated and the sword appeared in his hand.

"Time to take care of a basilisk," Harry said.

"Let's do that early Saturday morning when no one is about the school."

"Good point Nev, so I'll agree."

"Yes I know, even a blind squirrel find an acorn every once in awhile."

"Why Nev I didn't know you knew yourself so well. What are you doing with Tom Riddle, grandfather?"

"He goes through the veil with a one way ticket to hell. Then I get you and Nev to battle mage level and Circe and I return to the realm as our work is almost done."

"But…"

"No buts, you're a young man that has had little or no childhood. We'll always watch over you, and may return for short periods now and again. Harry we've had this discussion before and we both know how it must end. And Harry we just found the perfect training room if you ask the castle to seal it for your use only.

"Yes, grandfather."

Harry asked Hogwarts to seal the room for his use only and she did. Saturday morning found Harry, Nev, Merlin, and Circe in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and asked the chamber to open. One look and Harry cleaned the pipe then Merlin, Circe, Harry and Nev went down the pipe. Harry sent a basilisk patronus to find the real basilisk and ask it to talk to him.

[What do you want tongue speaker?]

[I am the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and wish to relocate you without harming you. The heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff is with me but is not a tongue speaker.]

[Where would I go?]

[Potter isle, it belongs to me and there are caves and things for you to eat there if you do not breed.]

[I'm far too old to breed speaker but why should I leave here?]

[You pose a danger to children and others and accidents do happen. We wish you no harm but many call for your removal. Is there a safe we may meet?]

[If you can open the door to the Chamber I will speak with you.]

Harry walked to the door and told it to open and it did. They entered the large chamber and saw the basilisk was at least 60 feet long and had at least a 12 foot diameter just behind its head.

[I see you speak the truth and brought Slytherin's heir with you. Who are the others young heir of Gryffindor.]

[They are my great grandparents Merlin and Circe.]

[So you spoke true when you said you did not wish to harm me as I sense you have the power to do so.]

[I have no wish or need to harm a magical being that wishes me no harm or those under my protection. Merlin, Circe, and I have the power to portkey you to the mountains of Potter Isle where you may live in peace. There is a colony of Acromantulas here that is far too large and I will also move them there. This will give you something to hunt and eat for many years if you do not become greedy.]

[This is true tongue speaker. I agree to be moved when you are ready to do so.]

[May we use magic to stick three pieces of parchment on you as portkeys to transport you. The parchment will disintegrate in a short time and be gone.]

[You may do so young one.]

"The basilisk says we can stick the parchment on him and portkey him to the mountains of Potter Isle."

Harry climbed the basilisk and placed the parchment. When he finished he asked Merlin and Circe for a minute.

[Great one we are ready to move you. You will feel as if you are spinning for a short while then you will be in your mountains. When I arrive on Potter Isle I will use a basilisk patronus and ask to speak with you once more. Please avoid the humans and elves on the isle. Merlin has ask them to provide the weaker cattle for you to feast on until the spiders arrive.]

[I will do as you wish my Lord as I now belong to you since the other young one is not a tongue speaker.]

[Thank you but you are a free magical being and no one owns you.]

[That may be but my allegiance belongs only to you and yours now. So from this point forevermore you may look me in the eyes safely. My name is Sage.]

[Welcome to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Sage, I am Harry Potter. Keep safe friend and I will see you soon.]

[Goodbye for now Harry Potter.]

Harry nodded and he, Merlin, and Circe activated the portkeys and the great basilisk disappeared to reappear in the mountains of Potter Isle. [A much better home I have here, a good deal I made.]

The rest of the month went quickly. Dumbledore was released by Madam Pomfrey and was a much more agreeable person. When he was told what happened he was pissed when he figured out that Snape had set him up with the potion and it made it easy for Quirrell to continue to do so. Harry and Neville received the Order of Merlin First Class the youngest to ever receive the medal. The Founders House became a close knit group that spent a lot of time working and playing as well. Pranks were always funny and never harmful and very rarely embarrassing. Malfoy was released from the hospital wing and kept his head down and his mouth shut. His bigoted attitude was not tolerated in the school in any way. Sirius had a long talk with Narcissa Malfoy, and took over as Draco's guardian and worked Draco relentlessly to get him caught up in his school work.

Soon they were back on the Hogwarts Express headed home for Christmas break. The rear carriage held the Founders House students all mixed up in years. Slytherins thought they were clever but Founders House knew they were, no Hufflepuff worked as hard, and no Gryffindor was braver. The Founders House had all the traits of the four houses and the house cup as well as the Quidditch Cup would end up in its trophy case. Butterbeer flowed as the house toasted the midterm graduates.

Harry and Neville had moved to an empty compartment to talk.

"I miss them to Harry."

"I know Nev but it had to come. They did what they were sent here for. We're not 12 yet and full battle mages now. I would like to see Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces when they get our NEWT results. The big problem I have is what the hell do we do for the next 4 years. Being emancipated seems great and it is if you're 16 not 11. The two of us could take down 40 Aurors and still can't hold a job or position. We even have to run our business through our guardian. Fortunately for us that's a formality but I still feel useless as hell, kind of like tits on a boar hog. They're there but what purpose do they serve?"

"Harry let's train our house mates to Warlock level. It gives us a purpose and makes them better. Plus we have a core group when the next dark asshole shows his or her ugly head. We could also start making outside contacts in the next couple of years. If history repeats itself as usual it will be twenty or so years before any dark one thinks they have power. We may also want to take some of the fucking Muggle terrorists down for fun."

"Who the hell are you and where is my best mate Neville?"

"Funny, DragonTurd very funny."

"We'll have to watch our mouths at home or Mum and Gran Augusta will be all over our asses EagleShit."

"Who is coming home with us?"

"Hermione and the twins are from here. On Boxing Day we'll get everyone else including the Minister and Deputy and their families."

"Zoo time at the manor."

"You said it Nev. But I have an excuse to see the Minister in her office and can get my hands on the book."

"I'd wish you luck but 100₲ will be nice just before Christmas."

"You cheap fuck you better spend more than that on Hermione."

"I will but I like the idea of spending your money on you DragonTurd."

"I notice Hermione fixed her teeth, she's looking good Nev. Hope you're smart enough to take her off the market before someone else comes along that's better looking than you. Of course that would be too easy."

"Hell everyone is better looking than me except you bitch."

"We'll see Nev, I'm handsome but have kept the charm suppressed. If I don't have a bond mate the Ice Queen will be mine old sport."

"I doubt it, I think you have the wrong thing between your legs for her."

"EagleShit it's a defense mechanism to keep the gits away. In the common room she is as warm to the boys as anyone else. But in class or at meals the Ice Queen surfaces, it's damn funny to watch her glare at Ron Weasley when he tries to talk to her. I thought I'd piss my pants when she put Dean Thomas down and Seamus ran like a little girl before she started on him."

"What would you do if ask if your dong was as large as your little finger, and her wand was two inches from your nose."

"I take her wand and curl her toes with the best snog she'll ever get then walk away."

"Harry, how do you know all of this stuff? We joke a lot but you say things most 15 year olds don't."

"Nev, at times I feel like I've lived this life before and just seem to know things I shouldn't yet. Yet I know when Merlin came for me in my aunt's house he and Circe were there when Dumbledore left me on the door step. They even wrote a note to Aunt Petunia. But I also knew Voldemort had horcruxes and some other things about him I shouldn't have including the basilisk and where the chamber is. That's one reason I have to find out about the soul mate thing. If that's true then when I die maybe I can join my parents and the others. If not I may have to go through this shit again until I get it right. But one thing's for sure my soul mate is not at Hogwarts yet that's why I told you about Hermione. She's too damn good for either of us especially you EagleShit."

"That may be but I feel she's the right one for me, especially since we got her to relax and do some pranking and have fun. Unlike us she never had a real friend especially a close one."

The train arrived and they were met by Sirius and Remus. Sirius took Hermione and the Battle Mages simply disappeared and reappeared in the sitting room at the manor.

"Harry, Amelia will be all over you two if you do that in front of her. You need a license to apparate."

"Mooney we don't apparate, but we could if we wanted to. It's too darn noisy and at the destination it takes a second or two before you're ready to fight. In a second Nev or I would have you dead."

"Harry James Potter, have a civil tongue for a change."

"Mum, I'm simply telling it like it is. Nev and I are fully qualified Battle Mages and we don't find it healthy to apparate and get ourselves killed. I never said I would take him out I just said Nev or I could. And Mum that's the truth. Nev and I can take any 40 Aurors on and put them down in less than 5 minutes unless we want a couple alive. And no, mother we do not do dark magic, and yes Mum we both beat Merlin before Circe cleaned our plow and put us in the dirt within about 5 seconds for Nev and 10 for me. Dad, I'll never call you whipped again. Witches are mean when they're riled and crafty as well. Men fight and women think while doing so."

"You sure learned a lot earlier than I did son but it's a good lesson to learn."

"Yes, but they also cheat."

"Witches don't cheat Harry."

"Mum, Circe flashed me, so don't tell me that is not cheating."

"It's not son, it's a matter of using your assets."

"It wasn't her ass it was her boobs."

"Harry James Potter, go wash your mouth out with soap. And I don't want to hear one word about this head of house crap."

"Mum, I said boobs not tits."

The other men roared as Harry quickly dug his own grave and Lily sounded more and more like Molly Weasley.

"Dad, you sure she is an Evans and not a Prewett. She sounds just like Molly Weasley when she gets started."

"You asked for it, Nev said he warned you."

"Dad, I'm a half-step from being a Grand Mage and she treats me like a baby."

"She's your mother and that won't change, then add in the fact your only 11."

"Maybe 60 going on 12."

"What?"

"I feel like I've been through a lot of this before. Neville doesn't feel it but what else would explain two 11 year old Battle Mages?"

"I can't answer that because I have no idea son."

"Dad is it true I should expect a growth spurt at 12, 15, and 17?"

"Yes and possibly one at 25. But 17 is usually the major one. I grew 3 inches at 12, another 3 at 15, and then grew 7 inches at 17. My magic increased by 50 percent each time."

"Dad, what was your last measured power level?"

"It was 72 on Merlin's scale, what is yours now."

"Circe said I was at 8200 on Merlin scale and 65 on hers."

"She's pumping you up son and boosting your confidence."

"That may be but when did you blow through five shields then through Mad Eye's shield and put him through three walls breaking both legs, both arms, and his pelvis?"

"Son, what the hell did you use?"

"I used a medium powered _Stupefy_ on him. And the shields were, Dumbledore, Kinglsey, Shacklebolt, Bones, and some jerk from the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore's shield was the last one before Moody's."

"Lily did you hear that?"

"Yes James. But I have no answers either but Harry's idea of a previous life has some merit."

"Dad, how many patronuses can you cast at one time."

"Just my stag."

"Is is solid?"

"No."

"Mum, please watch this too."

Lily came in to view as Harry said, "_Expecto Patronum all 5 dragons, two griffins, a phoenix, stag, doe, and humming bird._ Hold."

"Horntail to me." The Hungarian horntail came to Harry and he mounted it then got back down.

"Thank you, fade please." The patronuses disappeared.

"Mum, tell me how many 11 year olds can do one patronus that's solid. I could have ridden any of then except the humming bird of course. I know my language at what seems to be my age bothers you and for that I'm sorry. But something tells me I'm not 11. I may be 20 or more but I think I've lived in excess of 100 years and came back for a reason. Voldemort's gone through the veil and his horcruxes are destroyed. I know that because I raped his mind to make sure. Merlin and Circe did the same and agreed with me. That's another thing, why would I not be surprised to find out I'm their heir? When Arthur Pendragon arrives New Year's eve I'll know for sure."

"That doesn't explain Neville son."

"Mum, how long has the Potters and Longbottoms been allied. And the answer is since the round table or perhaps a few years before. I think I've been back more than once and Neville's been back a few times less. Oh before I forget we sat our NEWTs."

"Harry James Potter I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum."

"Harry I'm proud, shocked, proud, overwhelmed, and did I say proud of you."

"Yes Dad thanks. I sure could use a scotch and soda with a twist of lemon about now."

"Son, don't dig that hole again."

"Just joking Mum really I am too young to drink and I know that."

"You can have a butterbeer instead son." Lily said as James winked.

"Thanks Mum, see you two later. Oh Dad I got 10₲ that says the mutt gets in Professor Vectors' knickers before New Year's Day. I have 5 with Mooney that says Nev snoggs Hermione before school starts. Bye Dad, Mum. Oh Arthur says the best way to hush a woman is to snog her senseless, just thought you should know."

"Harry James Potter!"

"Lil's he grown up and figured it out."

"I know James the big guy screwed up or did it on purpose."

"He don't screw up and 15 times is 14 too many. Our son can't be that thick."

"When was he exposed to love, how the hell was he supposed to recognize it before. She's a Veela and couldn't sway him the other times. This honorable bull shit has to stop James."

"Then get off his ass Lil's and let him be him."

"I will but couldn't before when he looked and thought like an 11 year old."

"At least the mutt and the wolf have it better this time Lil's. Of course Tonks needs a bit of prompting."

"She really doesn't James she's already flashed him in the sitting room at least three times with pink hair in both places."

"I guess we'll have to listen to the 'I'm too old for her' bull shit that Harry heard before."

"Well you straighten him out James he was your friend first. I'll take care of Fleur."

"You know Harry bet Neville 100₲ he would read the book of bond in Amelia's office before New Year's Day."

"Well he's going to the Ministry tomorrow to do it and I wouldn't bet against him."

**December 21, 1991**

Harry and Neville appeared at the Ministry in full Battle Mage robes.

At the guard desk Harry said, "Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom to see Minister Bones."

"Her office is room 100 top floor end of the hall."

"Thank you sir."

"Sirs I'll need your wands."

"We both know that no one takes the head of an Most Ancient and Noble House's wand sir. If you wish us to be escorted feel free to call an Auror."

"You young snot I'll have your wand or you're out of here." The guard said just before he found himself disarmed and stuck to the ceiling of the atrium 153 feet up.

"Have a good day sir." Harry said.

"DragonTurd you're going to get us in so much trouble."

"I doubt it Nev, you know the law as well as I do and he was being an ass."

They reached the top floor and headed to the Minister office. Harry saw Arthur Weasley and said, "Good morning Mr. Weasley how's your family?"

"They're fine Lord Potter thank you. May I help you?"

"Neville and I have a 0830 hour appointment with the Minister."

"She's in a conference with the Ministry for Magic for France and might be awhile. It was a last minute emergency call. You can wait in her outer office if you wish."

"Thank you sir." They chimed.

Harry conjured them a comfortable couch then said, "_Accio_ soul bond book!"

"Harry there's no way that will work the Department of Mysteries is the lowest level."

"Patience EagleShit it's on its way."

A large book soared to Harry's hand and he laid it on his lap and said, "Open to page with Harry Potter on it."

The large book opened and Harry read: Year 922.12.23 Harry James Potter born 1980.07.31 – Fleur Marie Delacour born 1977.11.20 soul bond mates married:_

"Bloody hell Harry she's the oldest daughter of the French Minister of Magic."

"Return book to original spot." Harry said.

The book disappeared and Harry held his hand out.

"What?"

"Minister's office, book read, 100₲ please. Please hell, cough if up cheapskate."

"I'll owe it to you."

"You'll pay up before we go home or I'll take it out of your hide EagleShit."

"You know I don't carry much money DragonTurd."

"I know you do and you're cheap but you will pay up before I cart you home in pieces."

"Do we really have an appointment with the Minister?"

"No, but we'll leave when you pay up or I'll embarrass you before I take it out of your hide and your wallet."

Susan came into the office.

"Harry, Neville, what are you two doing here?"

"Neville bet me 100₲ I didn't have the balls to come in here, stick the guard to the atrium ceiling and wait for the Minister in her outer office. I won but the cheapskate won't pay up."

"Neville I'm ashamed of you I thought Longbottoms had more pride than to welsh on a wager."

"Sue he's just being cheap and petty like always but I'm not going to take it in the ass this time."

"Language, Harry you're in the Minister office."

"Sorry but I'm pissed at the cheapskate, Sue. I should know better than to bet with him."

"Neville Longbottom, pay him and do it now!"

"Yes, Susan I was going to make him wait for it like he makes me wait when I win."

"Suzy ask him the last time he won. Because it must have been in his dreams, you'd think he would know by now I only bet on sure things."

"Has he snogged Hermione yet?"

"No, Sue maybe by next Christmas he'll have a backbone if she waits that long."

"She won't, she's got the hots for him but even that cools off if there is no response after awhile."

"I agree Sue, and have been telling him that for ages but he has a vacuum between his ears instead of a brain like most of us. Either that or his ears are so full of wax he can't hear us."

"Hey I'm sitting here you know."

"We know Nev, Sue and I are waiting for you to pay me and I have a witness now."

Neville paid Harry and Harry gave Susan ten galleons.

"Did you get the book Harry?"

"Yes, it's Fleur Delacour."

"Damn she is a hottie and part Veela at that."

"You two set me up," Neville complained.

"Close but no cigar mate. Sue just told me about the book and where it was, the rest was up to me. I took the chance and it paid dividends just like Apple and Microsoft will in the future."

"Harry I got Aunt Amelia to get me 10,000 shares of each."

"Hang on to Microsoft Sue, until it splits three ways the fourth time then dump it until it sinks to less than a sickle a share unless you want the dividends. Apple is a more steady growth for awhile but dump it when it drops 10 US Dollars in a day. That or rent a time turner from the goblins and go back and dump it from there."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Sue."

"Did you really stick the guard to the ceiling in the atrium?"

"Yes the bastard wanted my wand knowing it was against the law to ask a lord for his wand."

"You better be teasing me."

"He's not teasing Susan. I'm surprised Harry let him live."

"Neville I'm not a monster, besides I had something more important to do as in take your money."

"He calls me cheap and he squeaks when he walks carrying other people money in his pocket."

"Nev my man when you lose it, it becomes mine not yours. Besides a good business practice is to use other people's money while yours works for you and not them."

"Spoken like a true business man."

"How are you Minister?"

"I could be better seems someone stuck the desk guard to the atrium ceiling awhile ago. Two young punks, according to him, you two wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Yes, Ma'am Harry did it on purpose." Neville said as serious as he could.

"Minister, do you have a pensive in your office so you can see the truth of what happened?"

"I have a barristers pensieve we can all watch Lord Potter."

"It's Harry Ma'am unless I'm in trouble."

They entered the office and Harry removed the memory as Amelia watched an 11 year old act 50. When the memory finished she was shocked at the guard's actions. And called for Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley. They watched in awe as Harry winked at Susan.

"Before anyone says anything I think you all should know that Neville and I are full fledge Battle Mages and he lives because we didn't have time to waste doing the paper work. Also both of us are heads of at least three Most Ancient and Noble Houses and we all know the law."

"Art, King, Lord Potter is correct on all counts. I'm surprised they kept their cool and there wasn't blood spilled in the atrium. Another point is that both are OMFC holders and everyone here in the Ministry should damn well know that. Find a nice cold job like guarding Azkaban for that ass. And let him know he's alive because of the kindness of Lords Potter and Longbottom."

"Are you two interested in work?" Kingsley asked.

"Perhaps in a couple of years, we have some friends to train to at least high warlock or mage levels. Then want to negotiate with Her Majesty and maybe take on some pseudo dark lords and Muggle terrorists for fun. But Nev and I haven't had much of a childhood so we're going to stay a Hogwarts for awhile. At least until we get the school back on the path the Founders set it on. Dumbledore's been too lax, for a better word, and standards have slipped. Trust us when we say our ancestors are not pleased. Godric and Sal are quiet but Rowena and Helga are anything but. I swear Mum gets her temper from granny Rowena, that woman can swear like a sailor in at least 12 languages. Mum accuses Sirius and Remus of teaching me bad words, but their wusses compared to granny Ravenclaw. It's funny to see two male warrior Knights turn red faced when the women get started."

"Harry you have a lot to learn about women."

"Yes Minister I certainly do."

"Harry I want your training."

"Susan."

"Auntie what could Mum have done if she was a trained warlock or mage? We'll never know because she wasn't. I'd rather have the training and not need it, than need it and not have it. Besides you were an Auror so there, end of discussion."

"Nev I think we should carry ourselves out of here, since it's your money I'll buy the butterbeer. Happy Christmas all, see you at the manor later Sue." Harry said as he and Nev disappeared.

"I swear they're 11 going on 50." Amelia said.

"I bet on them against 40 of our Aurors."

"I'll keep my money on that bet King," Arthur replied.

"Auntie you know he blew Mad Eye through a wall with 5 other shields up including Dumbledore's and Dumbledore's was the last one protecting Moody."

"Yes, Alastor is just now getting around almost like he was before. He keeps muttering about not training that damn brat of Merlin's again for any amount of money." Amelia replied.

"I don't know how he did it but Fred and George have their nose in a book and are practicing and dueling a few hours every day. Hell they're up a 0530 running in the damn snow." Arthur said.

"It's both of them Mr. Weasley. Harry pushes Nev and Nev pushes Harry then they push the rest of us. It's funny because it's fun doing it. And there's little house rivalry now. We set with whomever we want to. Harry and Neville laid down the law to the school the first day at sorting. Then someone pranked Dumbledore and McGonagall the first week. Dumbledore had blue, orange, and green hair with a pink beard. The teachers and males said his robes were open in the front and he was bare. The girls couldn't see that but the guys said they would have nightmares for weeks. The McGonagall got mice in her class while she was changed into a cat but it only lasted three minutes. Someone transfigured pebbles into mice and sent them into the room. Of course everyone suspects Harry and Neville but there is no proof."

"Minnie told me it was the best prank on her ever," Amelia said.

Professor Septima Vector did show up for Christmas Eve much to Harry's delight. She was a sexy witch with and hour glass figure and stood about 5 feet 6 inches tall. What surprised Harry most is that she was funny as hell and liked to joke. She took a joke with dignity and grace and then returned with vim and vigor with a touch of evil at times.

"Harry, may I ask why you don't play Quidditch for your house team I've seen you fly?" Septima asked.

"Neville and I can't it's against the law."

"Surely not, others your age are playing."

"They're not Battle Mages Professor."

"Come now Harry there hasn't been a Battle Mage in over 300 years."

"Would you like to bet?" Harry asked.

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win you kiss Sirius in front of the group."

"I don't kiss mutts you know what they lick." She replied with a straight face.

"So that's how he sneaks into your quarters."

"Maybe in his wetter dreams he makes it to my bed. He doesn't even have the balls to ask me out."

"That's true. How about if I stun him and Remus, Neville, and I brush his teeth first, the bathe and shampoo him in the lake." Harry proposed.

"You seem awful interested in getting me to kiss the mutt."

"Every old dog need a bone sometimes and its Christmas."

"Alright and what do I win when you lose?"

"Two weeks all expenses paid at the Hyatt Resort near Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii for you and a guest."

"Harry you're too easy?"

"Professor is it a bet?"

"Yes."

"Nev battle mode now" Harry said as he waved his wand over himself and his battle robes appeared. He handed the professor his and Neville's certification.

"You lose Professor. You're just too easy. Mooney we have a mutt to bathe and brush his teeth so the Professor here can french kiss him in front of the group."

"Hey, you never said anything about frenching him Harry."

"Read the fine print Professor."

Padfoot chose that time to walk into the room as a dog. He walked into a light stunner by Harry.

"He must have heard us Professor."

They took him to the lake and dunked him in the cold water then shampooed him vigorously. Then dunked him four more times and perfumed him. They carted him to the main bathroom and forced him into human form the watched him brush his teeth twice and gargle mouth wash.

"What the hell is this all about pup?"

"I won a bet from Septima and she has to French kiss you in front of the group. She doesn't kiss mutts that lick their balls so you had to get the treatment. You damn well better enjoy this you cur, since I went through all this trouble to set you up. You need to get off your lazy ass and ask the woman out Sirius. Hell you may even get laid for the first time in your life. It must be a bitch to be a cherry at your age."

"I'll have you know…"

"Stuff a clean washrag in it and go kiss the girl. I can't believe an 11 year old had to set his dogfather up. What's the world coming to? You might discuss the advantages of that long tongue of yours in dog form mutt."

"You have a dirty mind DragonTurd."

"Get in the setting room and snog her socks off you may only get one chance so you best do this right Padfoot."

Sirius took Harry's advice and the bet while starting rather tentatively and slow ended in a deep kiss that left the mutt and Professor breathless. Little did he know but the wolf man was next on Harry's list. Harry sat the wards on Sirius' and Septima's rooms to notify him when they were both in the room. Then a small spy spell let him listen in so he could give the mutt hell about his performance.

The next morning Sirius had a smile it would take the best undertaker in the world a month to remove. Professor Vector's was almost as bad.

"Did you two enjoy the night?" Harry asked.

"Why would we pup?"

"Well some of us learn privacy charms to keep the noise down. But what I can't figure out is why the professor kept moaning more over and over again. Then there was the, oh, oh, oh, yes, yes part I don't understand, can you tell me about that? Mum says I'm too young and Dad says to ask the mutt."

The two turned red then Harry continued, "You lot are too easy. I made a wild ass guess and you just proved me correct. You're adults and are free to do as you wish. Professor welcome to Potter Manor feel free to stay as long as you like you're always welcome here. But I do need some advice Professor and this time I'm serious. What do you know about time travel?"

"Not a lot may I ask why you ask?"

"I feel like I've been through this life before possibly more than once. I know and do thing no 11 year old should. Nev and I are full Battle Mages and not yet 12, I'm a half step from being a Grand Mage and have no other explanation for it."

"Well Harry some societies believe in reincarnation, but that wouldn't explain your knowledge. There is a belief that some are destined to do certain things and if the die before accomplishing their mission they're sent back to a point where they can complete the task. Do you have a feeling of something you may need to do or like a part of you is missing?"

"Yes Professor to the last part. I found out I have a soul bond mate and I haven't met her yet."

"If I'm going to be around here much and I would like to be, please call me Tima except if you take my class. But I'm sure as a Battle Mage you could probably teach it. Perhaps in a previous life the bond went unfilled and since it was meant to be that is why you returned. Do you have any idea who she may be?"

"Actually I know exactly who she is I read it in the soul bond book."

"You broke into the Department of Mysteries?" Tima asked.

"No, I read it in the Minister's office with Nev as a witness. We had a 100₲ bet I could do it there, so I simply called it to me the asked for the page with my name on it. Her name is Fleur Delacour and she the daughter of the French Minister for Magic. She's not quite two years older than me so she'll most likely not want much to do with me at this age at least."

"Not true pup, if the bond is real she'll be drawn to you and you alone. An unfilled bond means neither can truly love another in their life. Yes they can marry and have children but there will always be something missing in their lives and they'll never be truly happy with themselves or their mate." Sirius added.

"That's true Harry and it's possible that someone in your line has a destiny to fulfill that without your bonding it cannot happen." Tima added.

"Thank you two for the first time in months something actually makes sense. Now the question is how do I meet her?"

"Too easy pup, write her and invite her to the ball. Of course you'll have to invite her parents as well but who on this world would pass up an opportunity to meet the Queen?"

"So Her Majesty is attending?"

"They'll be here for lunch the 31st and spend the night with us. Harry she is fully aware of us as she is our Queen as well. She even has a portrait of Merlin in her private chamber." Padfoot told a surprised Harry.

"Who is coming with her?" Harry asked.

"Philip, Charles, Diana, Anne, Andrew, and Sarah, Prince Edward had another function to attend in Germany. Harry Her Majesty is quite interested in you and Neville and she seems to know quite a lot about you. I'm sure you know how to act around them and make them comfortable here. If you really want to go after Muggle terrorists get to know Charles and Andrew. Andrew spent the most time in their military and from what we know he would make a good Marauder as well."

"That's good advice and I'll take it. Now it's time to get the others up I'm hungry and want to open my gifts. _Expecto Patronum three unicorns_!" Harry asked the unicorns to rouse Nev, Augusta, Remus, and the Grangers and tell them it's time for breakfast.

They had a good breakfast then opened their presents. Professor Vector was surprised at the ancient books on Arithmancy she received from Harry. They had no date and no author's name. When she looked at Harry he just winked, and told her later they were written by Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry and Nev took the others on in a snowball fight that ended when Sirius and Remus were buried under a large pile of snow. Of course they argued the boys cheated but Harry and Neville just laughed and called them wimps.

Boxing Day would bring the twins and most of their friends to the manor. But Harry needed to write a letter first.

_Miss Fleur Marie Delacour,_

_Good day My Lady, _

_I am Lord Harry James Potter head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw and also Prince Dragonfire of the Goblin Nation. I would like to invite you and your family to the New Year's Eve Ball at Potter Manor with you as my date. I sincerely apologize for writing at this late date. However, I recently received two pieces of information one of which concerns you and me. The other is Her Majesty Elizabeth II and most of the Royal Family will be attending the ball. I thought this might be a good opportunity for your father to meet the Queen in an informal setting. _

_While I am by no means a skilled politician I do recognize certain political truisms and the chance to meet the Queen is one. If you and your family choose to attend, we will have suitable quarters in the manor for you. If what is understand is true Her Majesty and family will be spending the night and have breakfast with us on New Year's Day._

_I'm sure you know my age, but please rest assured I can dance without stepping on your feet. There will be several quests our age and older as my classmates and housemates have also been invited. We have a heated pool, and Quidditch pitch and many other things to entertain ourselves with including horseback riding. Please feel free to share this invitation with your parents of course._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Now all Harry could do was wait for an answer and not let his hope run wild. He waved his hand over the letter and it appeared on Fleur's bed in the Delacour Manor House.


	27. 26 King Harry 3

**27 King Harry 3**

Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1 Normal speech

[Language other than English such as French, Parseltongue, and others]

_Thoughts and/or mind speak_

Chapter 3 – Christmas break through 30 December, 1991

**December 25, 1991 Manor Delacour**

Fleur went to her bedroom after a wonderful day. She immediately saw a letter on her bed.

[Papa, please come to my room there is a letter on my bed.]

Monsieur André Delacour arrived in his daughter's bedroom and scanned the letter to reveal any charms.

[It's alright Cherie, the letter has no charms and the seal is that of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Shall I open it to be sure it's safe?]

[Please do Papa.]

Mr. Delacour opened the letter and handed it to Fleur. As she read the letter, her eyes grew wide open then she smiled and handed the letter to her father and asked him to read it.

[Oh Fleur I don't know what to say. We are supposed to go to your grandmother's party. You mother will kill me if we don't attend.]

[Non Papa, she will kill us both if we refuse to go to a party with Her Majesty in attendance. Grandmamma will understand, as this is not an opportunity to be wasted. Besides Papa, this boy has piqued my interest, with his invitation and request for a date at the age of 11.]

[Fleur there is something you should know about him and his friend Neville Longbottom. Cherie they are both full Battle Mages. I know this since they are registered with the ICW and all Ministers must be notified they are in our midst. I did some checking, Harry Potter is in step 3 of 5 steps to become a Grand Mage, and not even Merlin was a Grand Mage until he was over 100 years old. An alliance with the House of Potter would be a good thing for all of us.]

[Well Papa I think we should go. Something tells me I should meet Harry, and this is this is an opportunity to do that and meet the Queen as well. It seems almost too good to be true.]

[Cherie shall we go visit you mamam?]

[Alright Papa I'll back you up this one time. Should I carry my wand or just have my hand on it?]

[Fleur Marie Delacour you would not hex your mother.]

[If she says no I surely will Papa.]

[_Thirteen and not reached puberty yet and willing to hex her mother. What in the Lords name is going on with her?_]

They went to the master suite, showed Apolline Marie Delacour the letter, and waited for the explosion that never came.

[André we must contact mamam, this is an opportunity we should take. If the rumors are correct except for Prince Edward, the rest of the British Royal Family will attend. That is in addition to having two Battle Mages in the same place at the same time. Mamam will be disappointed that she cannot come with us.]

[Marie what do you think of this boys request to our daughter?]

[Beside the fact, I think it is cute the way he worded it to leave us no room not to come. If the Great Book of the Veela is correct, there is a Veela bond between a Veela and a wizard that is soon to be fulfilled. It could be between Harry and Fleur and this is a way to find out. Cherie don't get your hopes up, if it happens it will, if it doesn't you can still make a life friend or even more than one.]

[Fleur write him back and say we accept and ask what time it would be convenient for us to arrive.]

[Yes mamam. I told you so Papa.]

[Fleur you know your father has no clue about women but most men don't. Then we have no clue about them either in most things they do or like.]

Fleur went back to her room and found a parchment with an attached note that read: I'm sorry I forgot to add this to the previous letter. If you will reply to the invitation on the attached parchment then tap it with your wand and say 'return' it will arrive on my desk in my office. Thank you, HJP.

_Lord Potter,_

_It is my great pleasure to respond to your beautiful letter. My parents and I look forward to meeting you and accept your gracious invitation. Papa asked me to inquire as to what time we should arrive._

_I must say you have piqued my interest like no other and your age is of no concern to me it should not be to you. As you know, I am half-Veela and find it quite hard to make friends. Males are drawn to us because of our allure even though we suppress it females tend to be quite jealous because of our allure and looks. I have the feeling that you and your friend Neville Longbottom have much the same problem with finding true friends and not fans._

_Again thank you for the invitation. _

_Looking forward to your reply,_

_Mademoiselle Fleur Marie Delacour_

Fleur placed her wand on the parchment and said, "Return" and the parchment disappeared.

Harry sat at his desk and watched the parchment appear. His smile grew as he read the letter. _In for a knut in for a galleon_, he thought. And grabbed a piece of parchment then wrote:

_Mademoiselle Fleur Marie Delacour_

_[Thank you for your quick response. We are up by 0700 hours, breakfast is a 0800 and lunch is at 1200 hours so any time between 0700 and 1100 would be just fine. Now as to transportation if your father will allow it I'll arrange a portal between your fireplace and the Manor's. One step through your fireplace and you will exit ours. This is much better than most other transportation methods._

_Please do not take the next part as bragging but I must tell you that my friend Neville and I are full Battle Mages. That is how I am able to communicate this way and provide the portal. Yes Nev and I understand about how hard it is to make friends. What has helped is that a new house was created at Hogwarts and students had to be resorted. Those in our house look past what has happened to us and we've made good friends with them and others. I am sure you will find you will be accepted here for you and for no other reason. That includes their knowledge that Nev and I expect all magical beings to be treated, as we would like to be treated by others._

_The blank parchment will allow you to respond by using your wand as before. Please try to convince your parents to join us for breakfast and let me know what you and they prefer to eat. Fleur, I do not know if we may have a Veela bond, but in all honesty, I think it is much deeper than that._

_Looking forward to your reply]_

_HJP_

Fleur sat on the bed and two pieces of parchment appeared in her lap. She smiled at the thought he had sent her a way to provide a quick answer. Once again, her eyes opened wide as she read his response in flawless French. She knocked on her parent's door and they invited her in.

[Mamam, Papa please read this communication from Harry.]

André and Marie read the short letter and their eyes showed their surprise at his reply.

[He writes better than most adults and in perfect French as well Marie. A portal is rarely used because of the expense. Moreover, he offers one then indicates he is the one who will construct it. That implies he has learned goblin magic but I suppose as Prince of the goblin nation it has to be expected. Marie I am sure you are as curious about the last sentence as I am. I think we should take his offer for breakfast.]

[I agree André, please tell him we use the floo in the atrium for travel and we will arrive at 0730 hours Fleur.]

[Yes mamam and thank you both.] Fleur said as she left their bedroom. They would not see her skip down the hall like a small child happy with getting what they wanted. In her room, she wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_[I hope you do not mind me being informal. The formal etiquette is fine for formal occasion but gets in the way more often than not. My parents ask me to request the portal in our floo in the atrium at Manor Delacour if that is not too much trouble. They also request to arrive at 0730 hours if that is convenient._

_Your friends sound nice and I cannot wait to meet all of them but especially you. I will probably not sleep the night before we arrive and come to see you with my face all ugly due to lack of sleep. Now, you definitely have my interest in what you have not told me but I am sure a letter in not the place to do so. If you do not mind, I have several questions of a personal nature I would like to ask. Please feel free to tell me it is none of my business and I promise to understand and respect that answer._

_What do like to do? Please list in order._

_How tall are you?_

_Can you tell me about the stages you had to go through to become a Battle Mage?_

_Do you like school? I know you must do well there._

_What is Hogwarts like?_

_That is enough for now but I have many more. Harry I do not wish to hurt you but I must say that I am so sorry for your loss of your parents. I do not know how I would go on without mine, as they are the best one could hope for. My sister Gabrielle is seven years younger than I am. At times, she is a monster on par with the devil himself but mostly she is a good girl and I love her so. It is getting late since we are one hour ahead of you in time. _

_Goodnight Harry, _

_FMD_

_P.S. I am looking forward to what you can tell me about yourself._

_P.S.S. We typically eat fruits and cereals for breakfast along with light pastries. However, we eat almost everything. French are not big on fried foods for breakfast however, it is a welcome change at times. Thank you for asking. Goodnight again.]_

Harry smiled when the parchment arrived on his desk. The smile grew as he read the letter. He decided to answer it then go to bed.

_Dear Fleur,_

_[I totally agree about the formality being a pain. Formality is one of the things I have to concentrate on since it does not come naturally. The portal will appear in your atrium floo at midnight your time 30 December and as I said just step through the floo and you will be here. 0730 hours is fine with me and there will be a selection of fruits, hot and cold cereal, crepes, and a full English breakfast plus some French, German, and Italian items as well._

_Your sister sounds like most of the younger sisters or brothers I have heard my friends speak of. They love them dearly but at times feel like drowning them in the bath. Then they would defend them with their lives if they were in danger. I am sure she will grow into a fine young woman with you as an example._

_Now Fleur while I may not know a lot about Veela one thing I do know is that the word ugly never appears with the word Veela. However, I do have a suggestion concerning sleeping that Neville and I use nightly. First clear your mind and that means you must force all thoughts from it. Then relax yourself totally and completely, I start with my toes and work up telling my body to relax while taking shallow breaths. Then close your eyes and maintain a blank mind, you will soon drift off to sleep. Three or four hours of sleep like that are better than eight hours any other way. You are a natural Occlumens so clearing your mind should be no problem for you._

_Now for some answers to your questions:_

_In order, I like to read, listen to any type of music but classical is best for reading and thinking. I like to fly but can take or leave Quidditch but racing is a ball. I love to dance and prefer ballroom to modern but can do both. I like to ride the horses, unicorns, Hippogriffs and my dragon patronuses. I also like to set and talk to friends about any subject especially where I can learn something._

_I am 5 feet 7 inches and weigh 96 pounds. I did not mention that I like to run and work out. Neville does not consider it fun the kid thinks its work. Who says work can't be fun?_

_As for the stages, there is Wizard, Sorcerer, Warlock, Grand Warlock, Mage, Battle Mage, and Grand Mage. Each level is progressively more difficult to achieve of course. Only Merlin and Circe can test for Battle Mage level and only she can declare a Grand Mage. While she is my great whatever grandmother (learned long ago not to mention age around women over 30 years old) she puts Nev and I through our paces and causes us so much pain it is unbelievable. She has cracked or broken every bone in my body and most more than once. She cures me with a thought but only after she makes sure I understand the lesson and it sinks in. The rest about this subject I have to tell you in person after I check your mind shields, which of course you have the right to refuse and I'll understand._

_As far as school goes, Nev and I only monitor the classes since we are more qualified than the professors are due to our training. We have, of course, taken our OWLs and NEWTs with minimum of O's on each and O+ or O++ on most. I do apologize if that sounds like bragging, as it's not meant to, it's just fact of life and the result of our training. We have been training since we were 6 years old and I do not know why more parents do not do that for their children._

_As to Hogwarts, it's a beautiful castle and quite large setting on a mountain in Scotland. Nev and I own it as heirs of the four founders so we very biased perhaps. The headmaster is an administrator since we control the school. We can, and do dictate what is to be taught. Hogwarts is about to be completely made over between this year and next including updating the castle. Bloody hell, excuse me, they had a ghost teaching history. He died sixty years ago and didn't know it. I will step off my soapbox now it just bugs the heck out of me._

_Now I have the same questions for you except the one about the Battle Mage of course. Instead of that, please tell me what you can about Veela and their heritage and customs. I've been around a few for training purposes and can tell you a full blood Veela at full allure strength has no effect on Nev or me. They were beautiful women of course but did not distract us one bit, that seemed to bother one of them and she transformed into battle mode to her chagrin and surprise. I am not sure what it was about having been dunked in cold water but she cursed us in English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish. Then she turned very red when we spoke to her in all five languages._

_There is one other thing you should know about me and it is that I am physically 11 but have spent four years in a time chamber while training. The time chamber is one of the reasons I do not speak or act as an 11 year old. Circe could age Nev and me but she refuses to do so saying it would shorten our life span and messing with that is not smart._

_I like getting to know you and hope you like it as well. I know a few girls between the age of 11 and 18 since we have several in our house at Hogwarts. They seem to be better able to think things through where we wizards are more apt to charge right in. Many of the wizards think males are stronger magically than witches are. Circe proves that wrong. On Merlin's power scale, he is 100 and Circe is well over 10,000 so there is no comparison._

_I do miss my parents and all that could have been. I am fortunate in having a portrait of them so we can communicate in a small way. Mum chews me out for using bad language and cursing. She got on Dad, my godfather, my pseudo uncle, and me when I told Dad he was whipped. She thought they were teaching me about sex and went totally spare on the four of us. Once she settled down it was funny, but believe me a ranting painting is not funny at the time. I didn't know what it meant at the time since I was only 10. I overheard it and thought I would use it to tease my father, big mistake on my part._

_Please tell your family I said hello you may share this if you wish. I put nothing letters that I want or need kept secret, as it is not safe._

_From my heart to yours good morning Fleur]_

_HJP_

After her shower the next morning, Fleur read the letter three times and held it to her breast each time she finished. It seemed to make her feel warm and safe somehow, much safer than she ever had before. She began to wonder what she was feeling about Harry Potter. She decided whatever it was she liked the feeling. This was a letter she would keep and not share with anyone. She noticed he had sent several parchments she could reply with and they would only go to him. She sat at her desk and wrote:

_My dear Harry,_

_[Thank you for your wonderful letter it was the most pleasant way to wake up to a new day. I will try your sleeping method tonight of course. First thank you for telling me what you did and what you like. Things make more sense now especially concerning how you got where you are magically. It's not hard to believe your mind is older than your body. However, four years does not account for all of that as your letters tell me you act older than a 15 year old._

_Let me see what I can tell you about me, and being Veela. Mamam is over half Veela in part because grandmier is full blooded and my grandPapa had Veela blood as well. In pure humans, I would be more like a quarter blood than a half blood. However, with us the magic determines what we are. I am three-fourth Veela. Harry I was surprised you are not affected by the full Veela charm. This is a very attractive thing for Veela. We wish to find such a man if we cannot be compatible with a full Veela. I can imagine the words that were used by a full Veela being dunked in water especially if she is transformed. _

_There is a myth that says that Veela cannot have male children. That is not true the male decides the sex of children not the female just as in all mammals. It is true however, that we are sexual creatures by nature and desire to satisfy our mate. We are possibly more in tune with our magic and that allows us to determine who is right for us. There is just too much to put into one letter but I will bring you a book that explains a lot of things._

_I am 5 feet 5 inches and weigh 85 pounds. Why I added my weight, I will never know. Two things about women that men should never ask is their age or weight. I have silver blonde hair and blue eyes as does my parents and sister._

_I enjoy reading, flying, riding horses, and relaxing by the pool when not in school. Like you, I am not hung up on Quidditch, but will play chaser in a pickup game now and then. I also like classical music to read or study by. Strangely, I like the old American rock and roll from the 1950s and early 1960s. I also like ballroom dancing especially the waltz and foxtrot. I do like to swim, and we have a small cottage a few kilometers from Monaco. We spend a lot of time there in the summer swimming and sailing._

_I go to Beauxbatons and it's gorgeous. We have private rooms and there are no houses like at Hogwarts. It is more of a chateau or palace than a castle. My favorite classes are Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. We have a formal dueling club rather than Defense and I am the 3__rd__ year champion so far at least. I will take Runes and Arithmancy next year and probably study wards as well. Those two classes are limited to 10 students each and the professors have at least one assistant in the classroom during class._

_I also work out and run three miles per day weather permitting. I believe as sound body help our magic and our minds as well. I agree witches are more thinkers that action. However, when action is taken we usually have a plan with several variations. I read the best battle plans go to hell at first contact so alternates are necessary. I hope you won't mind me telling my classmates what you said about Merlin and Circe. It must be awesome to meet and know them and fantastic to be related to both of them. Now don't take that last comment as me being a hero worshipping fan girl. I admit I am in awe of who they are and what they have done. However, it is you I want to know as a person not a thing or hero. I realize you had to work hard to get to the stage you are and admire your dedication to do that at any age._

_I am blessed to live in a manor house with 12 bedrooms. As you know, my Papa is Minister for Magic of France so he and mamam entertain three times a year here at home. Gabby and I are too young to attend the balls they have. Instead, we practice dancing in our common room. Have you been to the ballet? Some of them are nice others not so much, just like opera I suppose._

_Harry if you don't mind answering is it true you stuck a guard to the ceiling of the Ministry of Magic atrium? I've been there and it must be 150 feet for floor to ceiling. Papa said the man was fortunate you or Neville did not kill him for insisting on taking your wands. I would have sent a courier for his boss and demanded he be relieved from duty. I guess that shows there is a difference in the way men and women think. You probably made your point much better than my way would have. Between you and me, it was funny and a laugh is always good. We don't prank much at school everyone is too serious and the penalties are severe if we get caught._

_Mamam is calling me to breakfast so I had better go please write when you can._

_From my heart to yours warm feelings with love]_

_FMD_

[_Merde, I cannot believe I said with love what's happening to me?_] Fleur thought as she sent the letter off.

Harry and Nev had just finished their run and morning workout. Harry smiled as he entered his office after his shower. He read the letter several times the smelled the parchment and smiled. He had detected her fragrance on the parchment. She smelled like roses, mixed with wild flowers and a bit of honey. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. _Damn I had better snap out of it or Padfoot and Mooney with rip me to pieces,_ Harry thought. He secured his letter in the desk then went to breakfast after wiping the smile from his face.

When Harry entered, Nev was just sitting down with the others.

"Neville did you ask Hermione to accompany you to the ball?"

"Yes Harry and she said she would."

"What did you do write her a letter."

"Of course you git."

"Nev has new initials and they are KFC."

"KFC?"

"Kentucky Fried Chicken, Baak, baak, cluck, cluck."

"At least I have a date Harry."

"Well I have one also."

"I supposed you popped over to her house to ask her."

"I couldn't as I had no idea where she lived when I asked her and her family."

"So you wrote her and you have the balls to pick on me DragonBreath.

"Nev my good man even you are smart enough not to pop into the Minister for Magic's home without and invitation."

"So you're going with Sue."

"No Nev, I am not going with Sue I think she is going with Fred."

"Then who are you going with."

"Mademoiselle Fleur Marie Delacour will be my date. You can eat your heart out now or later if you wish EagleShit."

"Language, Harry"

"Sorry Mum."

"Padfoot check him out I think he is delirious," Mooney said.

"Mooney I definitely am not delirious have you asked Nypmhy yet?"

"As a matter of fact she is coming with me Dragonfire."

"I'll put her on the fourth floor don't you think Padfoot. I put you and Tima next to each other and lost a night's sleep because you were so horny you didn't use a quieting charm."

"You can't do that Harry they'll keep the Queen awake and that's not good." Nev said.

"Pay no attention to them wolfie at least we are old enough to know how to please a woman. And ours won't have their parents keeping an eye on us." Sirius stated.

"You have a point Padfoot my friend. Besides once we tell her father what he is really like she probably be forbidden to see him again."

"Neville is there a use for dog and wolf nuts in potions I can't remember. Let's see I believe the charm goes casturatus maximus. No that isn't it that takes all of it. Sectumsempra will do but it is a bit bloody and wide beamed especially wandlessly. However, you two be warned, messing with a Veela can be a dangerous thing. She happens to like me so take care when talking to her father."

"Pup how do you know she likes you already if she hasn't met you yet?

"Just a feeling and the words '_from my heart to yours warm feelings with love'_ she used above the signature on her last letter."

"Remus it is possible the pup is correct. I see no need to spoil anyone's fun or evening."

"Siri when did you grow up and start making sense?" He is the Sirius we know and love isn't he Harry?"

"Well he is the mutt at least. I'm not too sure about the growing up part but if you say so I'll have to agree."

"Harry how many times have you written her?"

"I'm not sure Nev at least four since yesterday evening. She answered each one right away and she asked and answered questions. I'm going to write her father after breakfast."

"That's a good idea Harry. I asked Mr. Granger for permission to ask Hermione to the ball. Then wrote to her when I received his ok."

"Misty please come here."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Misty, do we have plenty of fruits and cereals that the French might like for breakfast? The French Minister of Magic and his family are coming for breakfast the 31st. you may want to check what they like for lunch and dinner as well. I know they don't eat much fried food at least not often."

"Master Harry must Misty remind sir this is not the first time there have been French guest in the House of Potter?"

"Sorry Misty I should have known."

"Misty, Harry wants to impress a young girl."

"No sir, he wants to do right for his bond mate. That is what he should be doing Mr. Doggy."

"Thank you Misty I should have known you had everything under control."

"Mr. Doggy, I like it. Mr. Mutt would have been better. What do you think Mooney? Have you ever been put in your place by and elf?"

"No pup I know better than to mess with them or their masters when they're around. I think Mr. Doggy is appropriate."

"Tima help."

"Siri I like you a lot, but no way I'm taking on a Battle Mage and a were. I wasn't born yesterday and mama didn't raise any fools except for my brother. But I will ask that they not neuter or castrate you."

"Tima I promise to be as good to him as he is to me at least to a point."

"Thank you Harry. May I ask why you aren't surprised about the bond with Fleur?"

"I knew about it Friday as did Nev. It only cost Nev 100₲ to learn."

"Yes but as usual you cheated. You had Susan's help.

"What was the bet pup?"

"Mr. Doggy I bet Eagle Eyes here that that I could read the book of soul bonds in the Minister's office and did so. EagleDung here is crying because Sue told me the book existed and it was in the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry tell me you didn't break into the DoM."

"Sirius I swear I did not physically break into the DoM. I merely called the book from the Minister's office and it came to me of course."

"They'll find out by checking your magical signature Harry."

"One thousand galleons says they don't or cannot prove I did it."

"Harry James Potter you're too young to gamble that kind of money."

"Mum I don't gamble I bet on sure things."

James whispered something in her ear.

"Harry make it 5K and your Dad and I will cover the rest."

"Lily Marie Evans Potter don't you ever accuse us of corrupting Harry again."

"Shut it Mr. Doggy." Lily said.

"Mum they're wooses and won't take that the bet. Nev knows I did it wandless and that leaves no signature."

"Harry its nine floors form the DoM to the Minister's office."

"And your point is mutt?"

"Wandless summing, book, nine floors is my effing point."

"Language, Sirius" shouted Lily and Septima.

"Padfoot maybe you should go to bed, first an elf now a portrait."

"Shut it Remus. Nine effing floors and I suppose you just sat and waited for it."

"And your point is? What the hell else was there to do, snog Nev? He and I share a lot but that is one thing we don't share. See you all later I have two letters to write."

Harry went back to his office and wrote:

_[Monsieur A. Delacour,_

_Sir I wish to apologize to you and your honor. I asked your daughter Fleur to our New Year's Ball as my date without asking your permission first and for that, I am deeply sorry and apologize profoundly and sincerely._

_All I can offer is my reasoning or lack thereof. Earlier that day I was elated to receive confirmation that the Queen and most of her family would join us for lunch and attend the ball as our guests. In addition, they have agreed to spend the night and join us for breakfast New Years Day. Later I had occasion to find my name in the book of bond mates. My bond mate is Miss Fleur Marie Delacour based on the entry 922.12.23. _

_Sir for the past two years or more I have had a feeling of something missing that seems to be a part of me. My friend Neville Longbottom and I spent hours in research and as much time talking with Merlin and Circe but came up blank. The bond seems to be getting stronger. Physically sir I am 11 years old, but I have spent 4 years in time compression learning and working hard on my skills to defeat Voldemort. _

_Neville Longbottom and I with Merlin and Circe as back up were successful in that endeavor. That should have brought me some peace but it did not. The truth is that the return letter Fleur sent me gave me more peace than I have known in a long while._

_Please forgive my rashness in writing her first. You, of course, may choose not to come to the castle and the party and I will understand that. However, I hope and pray that is not the case. Fleur loves you and your wife as well as her sister she says you are wonderful parents. I hope to get to know you and your family and offer you the protection of my houses whatever you decide._

_Your humble servant,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Potter, Lord Emrys, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw]_

_My dearest Fleur_

_Forgive me but I realized I did a terrible thing, by accidently slighting your father. I should have written him first rather than directly to you. I have written him and will do whatever he asks of me. In the meantime I fear I must keep this short and impersonal._

_With a heavy heart,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry sent both letters off and went to his workout room and nearly destroyed it both physically and magically. At least he had sent Mr. Delacour a way to contact him. Harry was not a patient person in this life or the 15 previous ones. He was less angry and was able to control his temper much better but his impatience followed him.

[Papa what happened with Harry? He feels awful and I can tell it from here. How could he have slighted you? Surely you aren't angry he wrote me first and not you?"]

[Mon Cherie slow down. He has done nothing to affront me, quite the opposite in fact. He has shown me he is truly an honest and honorable young man. Has he told you that you are his bond mate? Fleur?]

Fleur! André revived his daughter. As he helped her up two figures appeared in his office in full battle armor.

[What happened Fleur I felt you fall and go dark?]

[Papa told me about the bond and I fainted is all.]

[Sir, I'm afraid I must apologize once more for invading your home without your permission. As I said I felt her fall and go dark and reacted. Unfortunately, I drug Lord Neville Longbottom into to this not knowing what to expect.]

[Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, please sit down and join me. Fleur please ask your mother to join us and you too of course.]

[In my home, we are informal for other than state occasions and use first names. Is that acceptable to you?]

[Of course sir, please call me Harry and my friend is Neville or Nev.]

[Harry, Neville please call me André not sir. I get quite enough of that at work.]

[Ah, Marie, Fleur. Marie may I present Lords Potter and Longbottom or Harry and Neville or Nev. My wife is Apolline Marie, and my daughters are Fleur Marie, and Gabriellele Antoinette Delacour. We call my wife Marie and you may do the same. May I ask what you know about soul bonds Harry?]

[Not very much except that they are very rare. If Fleur and I do not match for whatever reason, neither of us can be truly happy. We can of course marry anyone we choose and have children but true happiness will evade us. However, it's deeper than that. If we do match, we share many things including magic, what I learn she learns and vice versa. As the bond grows, we should be able to communicate mind to mind. For Nev and me, we do that as Battle Mages. If Fleur and I are compatible and marry, will she become a mage? I honestly do not know. What I do know is that I felt she was in trouble and my reaction was to help her immediately without question. That is why we are here.]

[Fleur, that explains how you have been feeling does it not?]

[Yes mamam it does. Harry I have told mamam that I felt a part of me was missing and that the feeling was growing stronger.]

[Excuse me but would you mind joining us at Potter Castle. I have a very worried godfather and pseudo uncle and my parent's portrait. If you do not mind, I can create a portal and we can step through.]

[Fleur show Harry the floo in the atrium and we will join you there.]

Harry and Neville followed Fleur to the atrium and Harry looked at the fireplace then stepped through and stepped back into the atrium.

[It is done, and keyed to accept six. From that point on you can step through at any time but no one else can from here.]

[Harry I may ask you to accept my grandmother later.]

[I will Fleur that is not an issue.]

When André, Marie, and Gabby came to the atrium, Harry stepped through followed by Fleur and the others with Nev bringing up the rear. Harry introduced the Delacours to Sirius, Septima, and Remus.

[Which language is your family most comfortable in André? We all speak French some of us better than others.]

[We all speak English as our second language and are most comfortable in it.]

"Misty come here please."

"How may Misty serve Master Harry?"

"Misty these are my guests the Delacours."

"You found her Misty is seeing, Mistress Fleur what would you prefer to drink and snack on?"

"Misty manners please Mr. Delacour is head of his house and you should be asking him."

"I is asking him after I is asking my new Mistress it is her who will rule this house at your side. Misty is knowing the protocol Master Harry. You is being needing to take care of your business Misty will be taking care of Mistress."

"Harry if I may suggest that we let Misty do as she will we will manage I am sure. This is déjà vu for me as I pretty much went through the same the first time I brought Marie home."

"I guess you're use to the look and the stance then?"

"Harry that is a female thing they are born with. I suppose she does the finger shaking in your face as well."

"Yes André she lets me have it almost as bad as Mum. Lets retire to the informal sitting room it's more comfortable."

"First we need to bring Sirius, Tima, and Remus up to date. I wrote André and apologized for writing Fleur without asking him first. I told him about finding the bond in the book. When he told Fleur, of the bond, she fainted and I felt her fall and her go black. My natural reaction was to protect her, and I told Nev to join me in full battle mode. We shifted to Fleur's side, which happened to be in André's study. Then I asked them to come here since I knew you lot would be worried. I set the portal up and keyed them to it and here we are. Oh, I did tell them what I know about soul bonds but we have discussed that already. I guess my question is what do we do next?"

"Harry what do you want to do? This is your life."

"I would like to get to know Fleur and her family. But that depends on her, bond or not. I would suggest that you let her school know that I will protect her and use deadly force to do it. Neville and I were trained in that way and we may let someone slide once in a while our norm when protecting is to kill all threats immediately. We are internationally certified to do just that. I offered André the protection of my four houses and hope he agrees, as the protection then extends to all members of House Delacour.

Nev and I are about as old school as you will find today and follow the ways of Merlin. Neville and I chose that path and worked hard to get where we are. Fleur I may never have what you know as a normal life. I do want a wife and a family of at least two and possibly three children. I would like to travel and see the world. My job is to fight evil in all forms magical or non-magical and I take that very seriously.

Your aura tell me you have untapped and untrained power and that you know things naturally that I do not. I would suggest that you are a natural with Runes, and Transfiguration. Gabrielle is a natural dancer and will be a force when dueling. André is a warrior first and an administrator by choice. Marie is most probably a potions mistress, and if not a master she should be. Of the three ladies, Gabrielle is the strongest in Veela blood. You all have excellent mind shields and magic and no I did not try to enter anyone's mind. Your auras tell me you are no danger to anyone here."

"Harry I must say you pull no punches and give us a lot to think about. Your letter said you and Neville spent four years in time compression but that does not explain your knowledge."

"André have you ever felt you have done something before as in a previous life?"

"No Harry."

"Harry, I have felt that on several occasions. And I feel a danger coming in the next two or three years."

"You will all probably think I went around the bend when I say this. I believe I have lived this life more than once. I think the reason I keep returning is that Fleur and I either didn't meet or didn't connect for whatever reason and the bond was not initiated. The number 922.12.23 I believe is the date the bond was made, or foretold. I think fate, destiny, God, or some other power is giving us the chance to fulfill the bond. I've been told I talk and act like a 50 or 60 year old.

I know things no 15 year old could possibly know. If what we know about soul bonds is true then Fleur and I have a chance a true happiness if we are compatible. Nothing I read, heard, or know says we are in any danger if we do not fall in love and marry. I will not let the bond or anything else rule me but I hope for both our sakes we are compatible and find love between us."

"André you are correct about Harry being the most honorable young man we have ever met. And Fleur please turn the charm off, Sirius can't be listening if he's looking at you."

"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing that."

"Tima smack him in the head and he will be alright. You can't hurt him by hitting him in the head."

"Alright Harry." Tima said and smacked Sirius while the others laughed.

"André I would like to invite you and your family to stay here for the holiday. We have plenty of room and our accommodations are two bedroom suites. They will be connected together so you can be next to your daughters while maintaining privacy for all. Before you answer let us show you around while we talk. It's too cold to walk all four square miles but you can see the lake and the patio and we can fly if you would like or ride horses or unicorns. Fleur would you like to ride a silver dragon with me?"

"You have a silver dragon? They a supposed to be extinct, Harry."

"Yes in a way I do, one of my patronuses is a silver dragon."

"Fleur he is understating things. Pick and animal and he will produce it as a patronus that you can ride as long as you like." Neville stated to a shocked André.

"I would love to ride the silver dragon but didn't bring a coat?"

"Are you a witch or what? Surely you know the warming charm."

"Harry irritating a Veela is not a smart thing to do mate."

"Nev, I'm checking her sense of humor and trying to figure how and when she will get me back. Ten galleons says it will happen before dinner."

"No bet I can see the fire in her eyes and the mind churning. If I see feathers I'm gone your got yourself into this so you can do the same getting out."

"See Fleur now you don't need a warming charm if you are ready we will take a trip around the ground while Neville does the same with Gabrielle. That will give the adults time to talk while Sirius and Remus show them around."

Harry held his hand out to help her up. When they touched, the others felt the magic flash between them. Everyone followed them to the patio to see the silver dragon. Harry waved his left hand and said, "Expecto Patronum silver Dragon with double saddle.

"Fleur if you don't mind I will levitate you up then mount in back of you so you can see better. I'll shield us from the wind and the dragon will keep us toasty warm."

"Alright, Harry that sounds good."

_The sneaky little devil found a way to put his arm around her and hold her to him,_ Sirius thought.

The dragon took flight while Nev and Gabby followed on a griffin.

"Harry this is beautiful. Why did you pick on me, it surprised me?"

"Two reasons really, did you feel me tell you to act angry, I was just testing something?"

"Yes."

"We have the beginning of a mental connection then, we need to see if it works both ways."

"The second reason was to see if you would be willing to help me prank Sirius. If you played along, and you did, I knew you had a sense of humor and would help. I think we should find out everything about the bond that we can so we can decide what we want. I don't want forced into anything and I don't want you forced into anything either. I both felt you and was able to smell you on the parchment. I honestly liked it a lot. In my mind, I pictured you by your description but your actual beauty far exceeds my picture.

Moreover, Fleur that beauty is not all your looks it's you as a whole person. We have met before several times and I know it. However, I think we were older and let something get in the way. It could be something trivial like our age difference or we could have been interested in other people at the time. I don't think I ever went back so far in my past lives so we may not have had the chance to get to know each other. Whatever we do it will be both our choice that is made together if you agree."

"Harry I agree. My concern is what happens when I have my puberty. When that happens, I become sexually aware and awake. It will not overwhelm me but I will begin searching for a mate to match my Veela magic. Will the soul bond affect that I don't know. We need to talk to my grandmother she may know or someone or the Veela council may. I do know this, the letter you first wrote from my heart to yours I held close to my heart. I never felt so warm or safe in my life. It was almost overwhelming. I was interested in knowing you and have had nothing to do with boys before you." Fleur closed her eyes and thought, _this is so nice and Harry is so caring why do I feel so safe with him? Yes, he is a Battle Mage but that is not it and really doesn't matter. _

_Fleur is it because I care for you and your family. Perhaps it's because I want to get to know you as a person, and I am not affected by your aura or charm? Is it a combination of these things and the bond? I really wish we knew more._

_So do I Harry, is this our mind communication you talked of earlier?_

_Yes, I think so. What do you think of it?_

_Much better than writing letters don't you think?_

_Definitely better, Fleur are you comfortable?_

_Very much so, thank you for asking Harry._

_You don't mind me holding you close like this._

_Not at all, I like it._

_Good, I like it to Fleur it's comforting. Your parents seem to be very understanding of this not at all what I expected._

_Your letter to Papa helped more than you could know. That isn't done in France any longer. It not only surprised him it showed you a person of caring and honor. He places great value on honor Harry. In the old days I would expect him to be negotiating a marriage contract with Sirius now. Sirius is your guardian isn't he?_

"_Yes, but he wouldn't dare accept a contract without my ok first, that and the fact that I am an emancipated minor. When I turn 16, I could sue for line theft and challenge him. Assuming I didn't kill him first. How would you feel if they did that?_

_Three days ago I would have said let the battle begin and most probably attacked father with fire after transforming. Today I honestly don't know. If it's written with an out for us when we are both legally adults I wouldn't be against it as it would keep other male away legally._

_Would it affect your Veela magic in finding your mate?_

_No Harry if there is a legal out it wouldn't._

_Should we suggest it?_

_Would you like that?_

_Well it keeps unwanted advances away from me as well. I'm a bloody hero with an Order of Merlin, head of four houses, rich beyond belief and a Battle Mage. Except for a few close female friends the rest are fan girls. And my 11 year old body doesn't stop the looks from sixth and seventh year girls. Besides all that, I could call you my Fleur and it would be true._

_I think I would like that. Shall we go back._

_Yes my __lady__, let us go shock the adults to the core._

_Are you always this ornery?_

_Mostly I like surprising people to see their faces and frustration. But in this case it's because I want this and the more I think about it the more I like the idea my Fleur._

_We will have to speak through our mouths when we go back._

"Lady Dragon, take us home please."

The silver dragon banked to the left and sped to the castle. She landed between the pool and the patio door and disappeared while Harry held Fleur so she wouldn't fall.

"Harry, that was awesome."

"I'm glad you liked it my lady."

Fleur ran to her parents, and told them about the flight. She said how beautiful it was. Gabrielle had returned a few minutes earlier saying the same thing.

"André if you and Marie would like to go I can arrange that. The dragons stay within the boundaries of the wards unless directed to do otherwise. Asking them to take you home will bring you back here. A Protego maximus finitum will shield you from the wind and cold. The dragon's heat will keep you warm. If you're needed I can shift to you. It is quite an experience. When you land you need to hold Marie as the dragon will fade and disappear."

"How many can you call Harry?"

"Hundreds if necessary a dragon is no more difficult than a humming bird. The main difference is they kill dementors. Nev and I use invisible humming birds to spy and mind link to them André."

"Harry would it insult you if I asked how powerful you are?"

"Not at all Circe's last check put Nev at 4000 and me at 7300 on the Merlin scale. She is probably at least 12000 or more. She called me a cheeky brat, when I said she cheated and kept increasing her power. She expects me to increase by half when I turn 12, 14, and more at 17. She also said I may age by a year or more each of those birthdays and have growth spurts of three to five inches."

"So you're 73 times more powerful than Merlin. I'm beginning to believe you're theory about being here before more and more." André said and thought, _I was proud to be an 88 fortunately power is not everything. More fortunately, he and Neville are on the side of light._

"Shall we have lunch then Fleur and I would like to discuss something with you and Sirius but everyone is invited."

Fleur sat near Harry during lunch, near enough their thighs were touching. She suddenly wanted contact with him. After a light lunch Harry said, "Fleur and I would like you and Sirius to draw up a marriage contract between us. We would like and out so that if either of us changes our minds before we are 25 we can agree to abolish it. This helps protect the both Fleur and I from unwanted attraction. It also protects us from anyone coming up with a bogus contract since Ragnok will require a contract search. Believe me when I say my goblin father will not take kindly to someone coming in with a bogus contract. I have fought the last four goblin champions and want no part of Ragnok."

"Harry it seems great minds do work the same way. We discussed this earlier but were unsure how you and Fleur would feel about it."

"We discovered something during the flight Papa, we can mind speak."

That got the shock Harry was looking for.

"So soon," Marie said, "Fleur it may be a combination of both the bond and Veela match magic."

"What! Kill him father or I will and you will be more merciful than I. Damn it I wouldn't marry that bitch if she was the only woman on earth." Harry shouted.

"Oops, sorry for the language ladies Herman Bloodsow is in Ragnok's office with a contract supposedly signed by Dad committing me to marry his 17 year old daughter. You heard my response. I'm asking him to draw up our contract and it will be here by dinner tonight."

"Harry I really doubt that Ragnok will be more merciful."

"Shut it Eagle Eyes I'm in no mood for your input. If you're smart, and I have never accused you of that you do the same with Hermione soon brother real soon."

"Crap you're probably right I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Nev."

"The next one is mine and I'll hang the results in Diagon Alley as a warning. It's my right and the law."

"Marie say nothing my love, Harry's right. I may do things differently but on this, he and I agree. If an example is not made this is but the first pebble of the avalanche to come. What is happening is a masked attack on a Most Ancient and Noble House."

"André is correct, the man was a Voldemort sympathizer at best and an unmarked Death Eater at worst that somehow evaded the purge."

"Harry does things always move so fast around you?"

"Except for training it sure seems that way most of the time Marie. With your permission André, I would like to begin training Fleur and Gabby in the time chamber. I hope they don't end up hating me for it since the physical part is almost torture."

"Papa I want this, please say yes."

"I do also," said Gabby.

"We'll start with 30 minute time spans here or 6 months there then do hour sessions. They will be pushed hard but no more than they can handle. Unless I'm wrong, you're looking at to grand warlocks at minimum. Once they reach their peak I suspect they will both be mages then they can decided to continue or not. Marie their minds will age but not their bodies. Can you imagine what would happen to someone who laid his hands on Gabby only to find she is a warlock or more?"

_Nev offer Hermione time chamber training please._

_Thanks Dragonfire that's a great idea. May I add a portal to the castle floo?_

_Of course then ask them to join us._

_Done we're coming through._

"We have guests arriving, a classmate and her parents. She's Neville's girlfriend and non-magical born. She's a smart and powerful girl a bit bookish and driven but sweet as well." Harry told the others then went to meet his guests with Fleur at his side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger welcome to Potter Manor, I am Lord Harry Potter and this is Lady Fleur Marie Delacour. Please call us Fleur and Harry we don't stand on formalities here. As a non-magical, I'm sure you have many questions and hopefully you can get some answers here. However, to get them all I'll need your permission to shield your minds from intruders. This will not hurt you or interfere with your mind I simply protect it from invasion. While you think about that lets go meet the others."

"He sure gets long winded doesn't he Hermione?"

"Yes Nev that's more words than I've heard all term from him. Fleur I'm Hermione and a housemate of these two troublemakers."

"It's is pleasure to meet you Hermione. I think the troublemaker description may be a bit on the mild side, but only time will tell."

"Shall we join the others? Mr. and Mrs. Granger please free to make your selves at home here. If you need anything at all, please ask. Misty please come to me."

"How may I serve Master Harry?"

"These are the Grangers please see to their needs."

"Lord Longbottom's lady and her parents will be taken care of, youse don't need to concern youseself with such as that."

"Misty is my head elf and has taken care of this manor and the Potters for over 200 years. She gets a bit touchy when I infringe on her territory. Elves have a way of seeing things, and if you listen closely, you can learn a lot about what is to happen in the future. I realize this is throwing a lot at the two of you but please bear with us and we'll explain what we can."

Harry led them into the informal dining room and made the introductions. King Hawkclaw arriver before dinner with the two contracts and explained even more things to their satisfaction. The Grangers, Dan and Jean, were offered quarters and accepted them. They had signed the betrothal contract, as did Augusta. No one really liked it, preferring to let nature take its course but all saw it was necessary. The next morning at breakfast the Daily Prophet arrived and the headline read:

_**Lords Potter and Longbottom Betrothed**_

_Percival Smythe reporting_

_Young love or politics? In a surprising move Lord Sirius Black, godfather and magical guardian of Lord Harry James Potter, signed a betrothal contract with French Minister for Magic Mr. André Delacour. On the same date Lady Augusta Longbottom, grandmother and magical guardian of Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom, signed a betrothal contract with Mr. Daniel Granger a non-magical dentist. Gringotts Director Ragnok and the Hall of Records at the Ministry confirmed these contracts._

_Director Ragnok said and I quote '__**Any attempt to negate or interfere with these contracts will be declared as an act against the bank and the Goblin Nation. There are no other legal contracts for Lords Potter and Longbottom and any that are brought forward will result in a long slow death of the signers.**_

_The two young Lords announced through Gringotts that House Delacour and Granger now fall under their protection. An attack in any form is considered as an attack against the Lords person and their House. This reporter checked the law, and the result of such an attack would result in a blood feud between the houses and their allies…_

"The avalanche should be stopped or slowed to a trickle." Harry stated after reading the paper.

After breakfast, Harry and Neville took the girls into the time compression chamber. Fortunately, for the girls, they were in fair physical shape since all liked to run and had worked out. They learned the basics of martial arts, mind magic, and began wandless magic as well. Surprisingly all three were disappointed when it was time to return to the present. Harry and Neville grew closer to their ladies and they got to know each other a lot better.

When they returned they flew for an hour and took their parents with them. While the parents were amazed at what they saw, the Grangers were shocked to say the least. Harry and Neville took them on the first flight and Harry taught Dan how to control the dragon so he could fly with his wife. Fortunately for all the Grangers were very open minded and wanted only the best for Hermione. Harry let Fleur control the dragon and found out she was daring and loved to fly. He then did the same with Gabby they were joined by Sirius and Tima, Remus and Tonks, for a game of tag. Gabby was allowed her own dragon and they could hear her laugh and scream with pleasure as she chased after Fleur and Harry. After two hours, they returned to the castle to await their incoming guests.

Time passed quickly, and all of their friends joined the young Lords in time compression. On 30 December, they had spent two years in time compression. They could all do wandless magic, mind magic, martial arts, but most importantly, they knew each other and were a team. Fleur, Gabby, and Hermione were now Mages. The twins, Susan, and Daphne Greengrass were Grand Warlocks, and the others were Warlocks close to completing the next stage. Unknown to the world in general, Harry had the beginning of an army for the light side that would wreak havoc on the dark when they raised their ugly heads once more.

Harry and Fleur grew closer and she now covered his back while Hermione did the same for Neville. They held hands a lot and kissed each other on the cheek but that was as far as they went by mutual agreement. They spent 30 December mostly at the large pool. Their bodies showed the results of the workouts and physical training. While none of the children had Harry's mind they were hard workers and mentally sharp. The only fly in the ointment was Molly Weasley's refusal to let her youngest join the others. When she saw the results and asked that they be allowed to join, she was told it was too late this year.

They went to bed early for them since tomorrow would be a very long day. Many were excited that they would be meeting the Royal Family but Harry wondered what the day would bring. His instincts said there would be one or more surprises on New Year's Eve.


	28. 27 King Harry 4

**28 King Harry 4**

Disclaimer: See Starts and Stops Chapter 1Normal speech

[Language other than English such as French, Parseltongue, and others]

_Thoughts and/or mind speak_

Chapter 4 – The New Year Begins

_Good morning, my Fleur are you ready for the day?_

_Yes my Harry very much so. You seem a bit worried this morning may I help?_

_I'm not sure but I feel we will have a surprising day and night. I don't think its trouble but you know I don't like surprises._

_Shall we join the others for breakfast? Gabby just left our suite._

_I'll be there and we'll go together._

Harry met Fleur outside her door and they walked hand in hand to the informal dining room. He took his place at the head of the table with her on his left and Neville on his right.

"Good morning everyone, The Queen and her family should arrive around 1100 hours. Their portal is connected, and they know how to step through to here. Does anyone have any questions?" Harry said.

A reporter would drool if he or she were to even dream of this gathering. There were several Lords, two Ministers, several Professors, and more warlocks and mages than were known to exist.

"Alright everyone knows the drill and how the introductions will take place. They have sharp minds but please remember they will be introduced to nearly 100 people give or take a few. If you have the occasion to speak one on one with them, please reintroduce yourself and let them lead the conversation. As you know, they are quite aware of us and have been since they could talk and learn. Lying and half-truths are not an option and considered as an insult. That said the purpose today is to say goodbye to the old year and welcome the new one so have fun." Harry stated.

"Harry will we fly this afternoon?"

"Of course, I'll be taking the Queen and Fleur will take Prince Philip your partners are on the list near the door. Be back by 1400 at 1410 Neville and I will duel. Nev I'll take it easy on you today."

"Good, but I cannot say the same."

"Fine Nev, strike my last remark, full armor and battle ready no unforgivables goes without saying. Do we do it wandless or with wands? It's your choice my brother."

"Both and all weapon except guns as well."

"Fleur the boy wants to increase his Battle Mage level we shall see if he can do it."

"I think he is trying to impress Hermione. Leave enough so they can attend the dance, my love."

"Only for you, my beautiful flower, only for you," Harry said while smiling at her.

The banter continued and moved to the others. It was all in good fun and showed the closeness of the group to their parents or guardians. No one missed the fact that Dumbledore was not here but this was Harry's home and he issued the invitations. Professor McGonagall knew there was a shaky truce between the two wizards but didn't know the full story. If not for Harry's age, she would suspect and old wound of some kind. She knew Dumbledore actually feared Harry for some reason. At 1430 she would know exactly why as would everyone else.

At 1100 hours, Harry, with Fleur at his side, welcomed the Queen and her family and escorted them into the formal dining room. He then introduced them to his guests and sat the Queen at his right with Fleur at his left and Philip at the Queen's right. The guests were asked to call her Ma'am and not Her Majesty while she was here. She also asked that titles be dropped, and first names be used instead. She let it be known she was here to enjoy herself and this was not a state visit. They soon found out she was both quick witted and had a sense of humor.

After lunch Harry said, "Ma'am I believe I promised you a ride on a dragon. I am ready when you are."

They followed Harry, Fleur, and the Queen to the poolside patio and were shocked to see 40 dragons including two silver dragons all with double saddles and heads bowed to Harry.

"Harry they are amazing and you produced these?"

"Neville helped Ma'am but they are called a patronus. They are composed of happy thoughts infused with magic, and can be used in battle against dark creatures. These are rare in that they are solid and can be ridden. They respond to silent commands based on who they are told to respond to."

"Can any wizard do this?"

"No Ma'am, there are five of us who can. Neville, Fleur, Hermione, Gabrielle, and I can make solid ones. Our other friends and some wizards can produce a single patronus in ghost like form."

"I see, perhaps young Duke we could talk later and you can tell me more. Of course Lady Fleur may accompany you as well."

The Royals were amazed at the view and the ride as well. Prince Andrew decided he wanted to get to know Harry and his friends better. He may be 20 years Harry's senior, but something about the boy that made him seem older.

At 1355 hours, the last dragon with Andrew and Sarah aboard landed on the patio and disappeared.

Harry asked everyone to join him on the Quidditch pitch for a demonstration of battle magic. When everyone was seated, four figures appeared in the center of the pitch. Harry and Neville took their battle stances while Fleur, Hermione, and Gabby shifted to their side followed by the twins and the others.

"Grandson, please send your troops back to their seats except for your lady."

"As you wish grandfather, Your Majesty, ladies and gentlemen may I present Merlin, Circe and their guests who I am sorry to say I do not know."

Merlin smiled and said, "Harry please meet Arthur Pendragon your ancestor, well one of them anyway. You all know him as King Arthur, on his right is Queen Guinevere his lovely wife."

"Lord Potter please kneel before me, Lady Fleur join him please." Arthur stated in a voice that let everyone know this was not a request.

Arthur drew his sword, and stated in a clear voice, "I Arthur Pendragon, by the grace of God the King of Avalon do hereby declare Harry James Potter my living heir and Prince of Avalon. Price Harry shall carry this title from this day forward and have all rights and privileges thereto. You shall henceforth sit at my right hand when the Round Table Knights meet. You now have the power to Knight others of your choosing and declare them Dukes, Counts, Barons, or Knights. Choose well grandson, for they shall join us at the Round Table in Avalon.

Now Prince Harry, take your lady's hand while I continue. Lady Fleur Marie Delacour I Arthur Pendragon declares you shall be known as Princess Fleur wife of Prince Harry and my granddaughter as well. From this day forward, you are his wife and mate as I did foretell on 23 December 922. Arise grandchildren and stand by my side. Harry, please call Excalibur to finish this ceremony."

"Excalibur please come to me." Harry said and the sword appeared in his hand and sang a happy son that all could hear and feel.

To say there were over 100 shocked ladies and gentlemen, would like saying the sun was hot. The most shocked was Harry and Fleur while Hawkclaw was smiling broadly. He seemed to know the future was much better for the Goblins and other magical creatures since they had a newly recognized Prince and Princess.

"Fleur please join us while your husband does what he does best. Lord Longbottom the winner is to take on Circe to see if they can advance their standing. Then Merlin or Circe will test the mages to confirm their level and standing. All others who wish it so may challenge any confirmed mage or above." King Arthur told the crowd then Fleur, Guinevere, Merlin, Circe, and he joined the other Royals.

"When you're ready Neville choose your weapon and prepare to hurt."

"Are you going to talk all day to hear your own voice or do battle as you so graciously promised."

Neville called his sword as Excalibur appeared in Harry's hand. Harry blocked blows for 5 minutes and when Neville frowned, he went on offense. They both moved gracefully and seemed to float just above the ground. Harry charged Neville then flipped over him backhanding him in the head. Neville tumbled then rolled and came up with wand in hand while Harry smiled. Harry disappeared and reappeared behind Nev and put his wand at the base of Neville's head and said, "yield Neville it's over. Good battle my friend."

Circe appeared in the center of the pitch while Neville shifted to Hermione's side. Now, began the battle most wanted to see. Curses flew, shields appeared, and magical creatures of various types attacked or defended the combatants. They fought for nearly 45 minutes when a powerful stunner from Circe blew through the silver dragon and Harry's shield then blasted him into the ground. Circe renovated Harry and smiled.

"You're getting better grandson. Your Majesties, witches, wizards, ladies, and gentlemen I present Prince Harry the first Grand Mage in history. This is an earned title, no other has held and few lasted 10 minutes with me at the level I started with. Prince Harry I declare you now have the authority to test and declare others as your equal. Princess Fleur, Lady Hermione, join us please. Harry will test Hermione while I test Fleur."

Hermione lasted 20 minutes with Harry and Fleur lasted 25 with Circe. Neville and Gabby were next. Gabrielle lasted 15 minutes against Harry and Neville lasted 20 against Circe.

"The results are: Princess Fleur is now a Battle Mage stage 4.5, Lord Longbottom is a Battle Mage stage 4, Lady Hermione is a Battle Mage stage 3, Lady Gabrielle is a Battle Mage stage 2. They can now provide tests to two levels below their ability. I am very proud of each of you. You were taught well and worked hard for your stations."

"Elizabeth, Philip, Harry, Fleur, Merlin, Circe, Baron and Baroness Delacour, please join Gwen and I we have some things to discuss and I believe there is to be a dinner and dancing later."

Harry led them to his study in his suite then sealed the room after Misty brought refreshments.

"Grandfather the portrait over the mantle is that of my parents. If you wish them to leave they will but I would like them here for their consul."

"You think well grandson. From this point on, in this room there shall be no titles just friends. Liz, Philip, André, Marie, Dan, and Jean please listen to our story. Then you may ask any, and all, questions you wish. Time has stopped until we complete this discussion." Arthur said.

He continued, "Harry has long suspected this is not his first time through life and he is correct. Harry you have been through some of this 15 times. Each time you and Fleur did not connect until it was too damn late. I did not make your bond but I did write it in the book. We watched your previous trials, and while you and Fleur did, what you thought was right it was not. However, this time you both took the correct path and your bond is growing but not yet complete. Now here is what is going to happen on January 1st.

When the royal family leaves send your friends and professors home. Then there will be an accident and Potter Manor will be destroyed. In reality, it is hidden from all others, and you shall announce it is being rebuilt. You will move to Avalon known by all as Potter Isle. Once there, you will be recognized as King Harry and Queen Fleur. Liz and all governments will recognize Potter Isle as a sovereign nation. It will be a monarchy with you two as its rulers. Potter Isle includes what is known as the Isle of Wight, Counties Dorset, and Hampshire. A records check will confirm this, and it will confirm that no one owns anything there, and all leases expire on 31 December 1993. You may wish to announce that leases will not be renewed Harry so the residents have time to make other arrangements. Less than one-half of Potter Isle is visible and known as the Isle of Wight. Avalon castle in on the unseen part of the Isle. Harry, I will offer advice and counsel but you will be the sovereign not me.

Liz my words to Harry are the same for you. However, I suggest you two work closely together and with other world leaders. It is peaceful now but the so-called terrorists are in training and I suggest you all do the same. Liz if it were me, I would appoint Andrew as diplomat to Potter Isle and let him and Harry work up a plan to stifle the terrorist before they can get started and entrenched. Harry will know when it is time to hit them. As Lancelot is so fond of saying, hit them hard, fast, and with malice aforethought. Throw the fear of God in their faces since they understand little else. They give out terror much better than they receive it.

Now as to how this may be accomplished. The accident here will age everyone here by 10 years. No one will lose one day of his or her lifespan but their bodies will change as will their minds. Harry is 62 and Fleur is 64 in their past lives so they are in their prime mentally. Physically, and for the world to know, he is 21 and she is 23. Yes André, Marie, Gabrielle will age if she stays here so you three will need to discuss it and do what you are comfortable with. As most of you know wizards go through growth spurts and Veela through an accelerated puberty. Circe can better explain what will happen there than I."

Circe:

"Harry's power will increase by 50 percent for ages 12 and 14 then by 75 percent for age 17. Fleur's will increase by 75 percent for age 14 then double for age 17 it will then increase rapidly until she reaches 75 percent of his power. For Fleur her Veela magic will increase as well as their bond grows. Harry is her mate through both the soul and Veela bonds. One main difference is that she will only bear three children two boys and a girl. The eldest son will take the titles of Pendragon and Emrys while the youngest takes the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw titles.

Harry has chosen well in Neville and he will sit at Harry's right hand. Neville and Hermione will marry and have one boy and two girls. Before you get carried away Dan and Jean, grandchildren are at least 10 years in the future not next week so relax.

Harry, Art gave good advice, learn from Andrew and teach your people non-magical weapons and tactics. They have weapons that can kill from over a mile away from the target. Unfortunately, both sides have these.

"Art? You called me Art?"

"You called Elizabeth, Liz so suck it up youngster."

"Tell him Circe not even Philip calls me Liz in public. And don't even think it Merlin you old reprobate."

"Now Li…"

"Merlin shut it."

"Yes Circe dear."

"See James he don't like the couch either."

"What couch Lily she puts me on the cold stone floor."

"Women, can't live with them and damn sure don't want to live without them."

"Language, James."

"Sorry, love."

"Dad you're so whipped."

"Shut it pup you'll learn soon enough from what I'm hearing."

"I have 1000₲ that says Sirius is engaged by breakfast in the morning."

"So says the 11 year old married man."

"Daaad…"

"Are there any questions pertaining to what's been said?" after a pause Arthur continued, "I think this meeting is over and some have much to think about so for the next hour the time stoppage stays in effect."

The Delacours and Harry met with Gabrielle. After she listened to both sides of the argument, she decided.

"Mamam and Papa I love you dearly. However, I am a Battle Mage and need more training. I have learned more here than I could in school. What am I missing? Having very few friends, being fawned over by little boys, watching the looks on others faces or the lust in their eyes. Will I really miss the pain we go through at puberty I don't think so. I go to sleep at age 7 and wake 10 years older and able to find a bond mate as a qualified adult more than ready to take OWLs and NEWTs. I get to stand with my sister and brother in law, a King and Queen. If this is a dream I never want to wake up."

"Gabby what will your grandmother say?"

"Dad I'm not sure, but if I pass this up she'd kick my ass to hell and back several times while calling me a stupid child. Mamam you know that to be true."

"André I'm afraid she is correct."

"I know Marie and its clear what she wants how can we in good conscience disagree?"

"We cannot André."

"Gabrielle you have our permission to do this."

Elsewhere similar conversations taking place with those under 17 and their parents. Harry reminded Molly Weasley the twins had sworn a vow and were under his protection. He put a silencing charm around them and wards up so they would not be disturbed.

"Molly what is your real problem? Take your gloves off and be honest with me."

"What about Ron and Ginny, Dumbledore said they were to be your friends. Harry and you would marry Ginny."

"Well that explains a lot of things. First off, besides being lazy Ron is a jealous git that wants things handed to him. He resents Neville and me for being rich. Second, I just met Ginny, and that was after Fleur and my bond had formed and there is nothing between us other than possibly friendship in the future. Fleur is my wife and my soul and Veela mate period end of discussion. Last and by no means least Dumbledore has not the authority or reasons to make promises concerning me. He never has and he never will. At best, he's a mediocre wizard, and at worst he's a manipulative old fool. Next year my Knights will be evaluating potential members.

With hard work and dedication, Ron and Ginny may be selected then. Their training will be tough and dangerous but the pay and payoff is good. That is their decision not mine. Truly, Arthur, Molly neither would last 2 seconds against my lowest trained Knights. Moreover, Gabrielle would kill them with a minimum level curse and she is only 7 years old and a Battle Mage. This is serious business not children's games. We get hurt in training on a daily basis. Every bone in my body has been broken more times, than I can count. Please enjoy yourselves at the ball." Harry said and he and Fleur left the Weasleys to think over what was said.

"Madam Bones how are you?"

"Fine Harry, Fleur, and you?"

"Well Circe didn't kill me or damage me much which is a good thing."

"You do know that you've managed to do more in an afternoon than the Ministry has done in the last 100 or so years. However, I am surprised Mr. Blair isn't here."

"He had another commitment Ma'am."

"I'm allowing Susan to stay the night. I can't say I really like it but it's what she wants and it has the Queen's backing. Sometimes, we have to choose between what is right and what is easy. Harry that is never an easy decision even though one thinks they should do what is right."

"Thank you I'll remember that. Have fun at the ball Madam Bones. In my opinion you're a great Minister and leader and we need that now and more so in the future."

Harry and Fleur mixed with the group then all went to their suites to dress for dinner. Fleur's things were now in the master suite with Harry's. Misty let them know in her own way things were as they should be.

"Harry, are you alright with this?"

"Yes of course, are you?"

"Yes my love. Tomorrow night at Avalon we are going to make love slowly a few times then I will shag you silly."

"Damn, come on tomorrow. But just remember I have more stamina than you Fleur."

"We shall see my king, we shall see." She said then kissed him on the lips and the magic flared between them.

When they broke apart he looked at her and smiled thinking, _the first step is complete my love and tomorrow night we seal the bond forever._

_Yes, my Harry I cannot wait._

Dinner dress would be non-magical so Harry selected a tuxedo. His left breast pocket now held a crest with a crown above the shield. The shield had four quarters, with two crossed wands, a dragon, a sword, and a raven. Across the bottom was another sword. The wands represented Potter-Emrys, the Dragon was for Pendragon, the single sword was for Gryffindor, and the raven was for Ravenclaw. The final sword across the bottom was Excalibur protector of the realm.

Fleur's gown had a similar crest with a slightly different crest on a royal blue gown. Harry looked in awe, as she seemed to glow. He had never seen anything so beautiful and told her so. He extended his arm and she took it as they left the suite.

"You are absolutely the most gorgeous woman on this world or any other my Fleur."

"Thank you my love you are the most handsome man I have ever seen and do not forget it."

They entered the formal dining room and took their place in the center of the great table. The table had seats for six, Harry seated Fleur then stood behind her while Elizabeth, Philip, then Arthur, and Guinevere entered. Merlin and Circe followed them and sat on Guinevere's left. King Hawkclaw and his wife Miriam sat next to Circe.

"Harry I like the coat of arms."

"Thank you grandfather it just appeared on the jacket. Merlin's work I suspect."

"Possibly but I don't think so grandson."

After dinner, Sirius stood up. "Hmm… Your Majesties, Lords, Ladies, Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to announce that Lady Septima Vector has graciously accepted my proposal to marry me this coming summer."

When the clapping and cheers died down Harry stood, "I'm surprised Sirius I didn't think a mutt could learn new tricks. Congratulations godfather, Tima welcome to the family. I have a leash and a flea collar if you need one. Now let me check something, Prince Charles, Prince Andrew, Lord Neville, Fred, George, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, my favorite nurse Madam Pomfrey, and last but by no means least my lovely wife Fleur. I believe you each owe me 100 galleons or £1000. You may donate that to the orphanage of your choice in my name, and send Fleur the receipt, thank you all."

"Fleur, does he loose with grace also?"

"Ma'am I hope so but I have yet to see him loose."

"Merlin you taught him well."

"Thank you Arthur."

They went to change for the ball that was to start at 2000 hours in the grand ballroom. Fleur wore royal purple robes trimmed in gold. Harry wore royal blue trimmed in gold as well. As they approached the ballroom, they could hear the couples being announced.

"His Majesty King Hawkclaw, and Her Majesty Queen Miriam, are representing the Goblin Nation."

"Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, and Prince Philip, are representing the Commonwealth of Nations."

"His Majesty King Arthur, and Her Majesty Queen Guinevere, are representing the Kingdom of Avalon."

"His Majesty King Harry, and Her Majesty Queen Fleur, are representing the independent nation of Potter Isle."

"Please be seated."

_How often must we do this my love?_

_Probably two or three times a year my king._

"_I hate politics._

_A necessary evil love but you will have help including Papa, Harry._

_Still it feels I'm not in control of my life. The wonderful part is you my flower, it's the other things that others expect of us that bother me._

_It will be easier when you learn to relax and enjoy it my Harry._

_Come lets show these old people how to dance._

They danced they did until 2330 hours. It was then the band returned from break and Harry approached them. He gave them slips of paper, and then he stood in front of them.

"Fleur my love would you please come here and join me."

She looked shocked and came to the stage.

"Honored guests I would like to sing my lovely wife a song written by Dolly Parton a country singer and legend in the United States. I've modified it somewhat to fit my feelings so please bear with me"

The guitarist, base, and drummer started the music as Harry sang I Will Always Love You.

Then Harry knelt and said, "We never got this chance before, but Fleur will you marry me."

"Oh, yes Harry."

Harry placed a 5 carat diamond ring with emerald begets on each side mounted in a platinum setting. Then stood and kissed her, as she seemed to melt into him. The crowd cheered, whistled, and clapped.

"Our son in law has class Marie. A true gentleman, I could not have picked a better one. She is a lucky young woman as there are few like her mate."

"I agree André I wish Mamam could have been here."

"We have many memories to show her love."

The next 20 minutes Fleur spent showing her ring, and Harry spent being asked to sing another song. They danced to Blue Danube until 2359:30 when the countdown and kissing began. They went to bed before 0100 on 1 January 1992. Their first night as a married couple and they were in bodies too young for their desires. Therefore, they kissed deeply and held each other close. The next morning it was as if they had not moved and inch all night.

Harry woke first, looked at his beautiful wife, and never wanted to move but nature was calling. He simply faded away and appeared in the large bathroom.

_Harry where are you._

_Bathroom love._

_Oh, I need to go also._

_There are two water closets here love._

_Of course I forgot. What time is it my king?_

_0730 my flower._

_I suppose we should get ready for breakfast then Harry._

_I guess I would rather stay here and hold you._

_I would like that Harry but we have things that need done and big changes coming tonight._

_Yes love and I am looking forward to that, I'm tired of this childish body Fleur._

_Me too._

They went to breakfast and while the ladies talked, the men went into Harry's den.

"Philip, Charles, Andrew, what I'm about to say needs to stay between those in this room and the Queen. When Nev, close to forty others, and me get up in the morning, we'll be 10 years older. There will be an accident here, the Manor will disappear due to a charm gone wrong, and it will have caused us to age. We'll be on Potter Isle, and as its King, I'll request an audience with the Queen. We expect her to recognize Potter Isle as an independent nation, a monarchy. We will declare Potter Isle as allies to your family and the Windsor family under the protection of my five and Nev's three houses. While this not a big deal to Non-magicals, it is to wizards. If you were attacked it would cause a blood feud between the attacker, us, and all of our allies. We look at your being attacked as an attack on us.

There are one grand mage, and four Battle Mages in the world, and they are all present here. We are not trained to take prisoners, disarm, stun, or such. We train to kill will malice aforethought as Sir Lancelot is reported to say. I plan to take the battle to the terrorist before they strike here again. It's a simple plan actually, hit hard, fast, and often. We leave bodies in terrible shape to put fear in our enemies. To civilized men, we are cruel and barbaric. But our methods are proven to work. Scared men make mistakes. Rest assured none of us like killing and wish we could do something else. However, we have been tasked to do this, actually born to do it is more accurate.

Now what I hope you will agree too is that you designate Andrew as your diplomat and liaison to Potter Isle. What we want is training in your methods. That training will need to include firearms, long and short range, use of intelligence data and satellite pictures. Please keep in mind most of us haven't been out of England or the British isles. Some have traveled to Europe but not many. As much as possible we want to keep your people out of it. Those nations who support terrorist can go crying to the UN whenever they want. However, the words 'give me proof' will stop them cold. When they start losing supplies and troops hopefully, they will see the light.

I cannot say any non-combatants will not be killed. However, I can say it will be extremely rare and kept to a minimum we are also patient in battle. A mage can take a memory from a mind without looking into the persons mind. Our top priority is the protection of Great Britain and France, the Royal Family, and the Delacours. The people here don't know this but their school days are over. By 1 June they will be hardened battle ready Knights or broken and gone. King Arthur what can you add?"

"Not much Prince Harry you're doing well for one who talks little and acts fast. However, I will say if needed the Knights of the Round Table, also known as the Hounds of Hell, are at your command when and if needed. Harry to a man they are ready to train your people and fight at your side. Merlin, Circe?"

"Circe and I can and will provide training, but we cannot step in. I'm sure that everyone here has seen war and gentlemen war is coming in a different form, but it is still war. Unfortunately, many will not recognize it as such. Terrorist groups are training as we speak, and they need a setback. Harry the desert is rife with them. The United States will not keep its word, as is their way. Big talk by their politicians then when a minority cries foul they fold like a deck of cards.

Their main problem is fighting the unknown enemy. They did great in WW I and WW II, and then got stymied in Korea by the UN, and Viet Nam was a disaster. They didn't know how to fight terrorists then, and haven't figured it out yet. Their people no longer have the heart for a long drawn-out war. They have no borders so anyone can cross in and begin planting doubt and mistrust. Enough about them, just beware of them Harry."

"Please think about this all of you. We will train, and except for a few appearances lay low under the guise of rebuilding this Manor and making a home of Potter Isle. Philip, Charles, Potter Isle includes what is known as the Isle of Wright, Counties Dorset and Hampshire. Please check the records and treaties on this. No one owns anything there, everything is leased. All leases expire 31 December 1993, and they won't be renewed, so expect a migration of those who do not take an oath of allegiance to Potter Isle. Those who do take the oath will be citizens of Potter Isle first and Englishmen second. That fact is to be stated in the press on 1 March 1992. At midnight 31 December 1993, wards go up closing off those two counties and the Isle of Wright.

Now on a personal note, I have been told I am a 60 some year old in and 11-year-old body. I have come back 15 or 16 times to bond with Fleur. Arthur Pendragon wrote the soul bond in our bond book December 23, 922. I have changed things this time and now Fleur and I are married and the bond will be complete in a matter of hours. This is why I talk the way I do. This time I have powers I never had before and I have known love, which I was denied the other times.

When you leave here the next time you see me I will be in my 21 year old body and be king of Potter Isle. Please trust that I have the knowledge and wisdom to accept that responsibility. I am first, foremost, and last a warrior Grand Mage by the grace of God I have those powers. Yet I can be defeated and I am not immortal and do not want to be. Now does anyone have a question or three?"

"How much of this do I tell Liz, Harry?"

"Philip she knows it all and has listened to every word through Fleur. This is not something I could or should keep from the women. I expect several of them will fight at my side. The difficulty I see is convincing Mr. Blair that Potter Isle exists and will make a good ally."

"Tony will not be a problem or he will be replaced Harry." Philip said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Getting Potter Isle accepted by the people will be difficult enough sir."

"Charles, Andrew you two have been quiet." Philip stated.

Charles replied, "Actually I am passed the shock and agree with Harry about what must be done. Personally, I feel the US will be drug into a war, but not while Clinton is in office. However, I am more concerned about protecting our subjects and Europe."

"I agree with Harry and Charles, and am looking forward to working with Harry. I think we have trapped ourselves into the UN, and it's tied our hands. I hate war. It's a hell that kills too many innocents. However, these terrorists believe killing the infidel is a one-way ticket to heaven, and their lives mean nothing. They have been allowed to run rampant and unchecked for years and think they're invincible. The truth is many of them are poor brains washed young people and have little hope. They are not cowards by any means, but they bleed and die like everyone else. They may not show it, but they know fear like all of us, possibly not for themselves but for their families and or friends," said Andrew.

"Hawkclaw?"

"Well Prince Harry as you know we stay out of wizard things mostly and non-magical as well. However, we have been known to provide information and targets of opportunity at certain times. Once you step in it becomes a Goblin thing so when you need us give us the word."

"Thank you Goblin father."

"André?"

"France and England are my primary concern. I am over 90 percent certain France will both recognize Potter Isle and wish and alliance with you. Son, I totally agree with your methods. I will help you any way I am able. That includes manpower Harry."

"Men I suggest we rejoin the ladies. I feel guests wishing to say goodbye." Harry said.

He and Fleur said goodbye to many parents and guardians. They had lunch then the Royal Family left. The Queen let it be known she expected to see Harry and Fleur on 19 January at 1500 for high tea. Sirius, Tima, and Remus left with the other Professors. Harry told them where the portal would be so they could come to Potter Isle. By 1330 hours, everyone leaving was gone. At 1400 hours, the wizards were in bed in a deep sleep. The castle glowed a deep blue for 10 minutes, and then it and every living being in it disappeared.

Harry groaned then his eyes opened and he looked at the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

"Damn you are so beautiful my love," he said then did a quick breath freshening charm and kissed her deeply.

It only took him seconds to feel her nipples harden as she pressed into him. He didn't ask the time and didn't care. Their clothes disappeared and they enjoyed the sight of their 21-year-old bodies. Harry made love to his wife tenderly for the first time after performing contraceptive and quieting charms. When they finished the first time he waited for her to ask him to withdraw but she didn't.

After their third time he asked _are you hungry love?_

_Yes and you?_

_Definitely but I don't want to move Fleur._

_I know I don't either but we should you know. We need to eat and check on the others Harry._

_I suppose but I don't want to move, I like you close to me my flower._

_You do realize that after we eat and take care of business we can come back here and I can ravish you my love._

_You my Queen, have a way with words that pleases me. Damn!_

_What love?_

_We don't know where we are or how to get around Fleur._

_My king I am sure Misty will know._

_We really must get up right love?_

_Yes Harry, up now._

_Yes dear._

_Don't let the mutt hear you say that._

They got up and showered together. He loved washing her and she loved him doing it for her. They looked each other over inspecting each other's body. She realized her husband is well endowed at least from what she had heard. He was approximately 6 feet 4 inches tall and well muscled without bulk. He realized she was an exquisitely beautiful woman and as near perfect as a woman could be and he was a very lucky man. Her skin was as fine china and her breast were perfect sized in his opinion. She was about 5 feet 10 inches tall and had an hourglass figure with a tiny waist and flaring well-defined hips. She was firm but not hard and had well defined stomach muscles.

They dressed in black slacks and royal blue shirts with two buttons open at the top. They slipped into black basilisk hide boots and Harry removed the charms on the room.

"Misty please come."

"Yes Master Harry how ay Misty be serving you."

"We seem to be lost, where is the kitchen and informal dining room?"

"Master and Mistress is needing to be using map sir. You see white tile? You is needing to touch and ask. Map will appear and will show you the way. But Misty will show this time."

Fleur giggled at the little house elf. _She really loves you Harry._

_She loves to give me hell is what she loves._

_I think your mother taught her that to prank your father. Lily was the brains behind the marauders their last year as school._

_This place is only slightly less beautiful than you my flower._

_Keep that up and you will get so shagged tonight._

_Is it night yet?_

_You cannot be horny already._

_Check it out you were lucky in the shower you didn't get ravished._

_Non, I was unlucky in the shower next time we shall see._

_You do know I love you Fleur you're in my heart and head always._

_What I don't understand is how we did not recognize this before Harry._

_I doubt we got to know each other well. A poor first impression, a misspoken word, any one of millions of different reasons my love. But the important thing is the here and now. We're in a new world, we have each other, friends, and family my lovely gorgeously beautiful, smart and wonderful wife that I love dearly with all my heart and soul._

_If I didn't know you meant every word my love, I would think you are trying to bed me._

_Oh I mean every word and I am trying to bed you love. But I can be patient a bit longer. Not too much longer but a while. Shall we join the others?_

_I guess we should my king._

They entered the large informal dining room to the sound of eating and their stomachs growled at them.

"Good evening everyone."

"Fleur, Harry," said a streak of silver bounding toward them.

"Damn Gabrielle you're almost as beautiful as my wife."

"Thank you sire."

"Woah, sister of mine let's not start that."

"Then you tell Misty that. And please do so while we all watch sire." Gabrielle said.

"Gabby what did Misty say?"

"Fleur she told us in no uncertain terms that you two were King and Queen of Potter Isle and were to be called either Your Majesty, sire, or Ma'am or we wouldn't eat until we did so."

"Misty please come."

"Yes Mistress Fleur how may Misty help."

"Misty who is master here?"

"Master Harry is of course, this is Potter Isle."

"Harry."

"Misty I want people to call me Harry unless we have a state occasion. Not Your Majesty or sire unless the occasion is formal. This is my command."

"Yes Master Harry but they be needing practice calling you sire."

"Misty they are smart wizards not like Draco Malfoy they know what needs to be done. But thank you for teaching them you do a good job and I appreciate it."

"Master Harry you is needing to butter up youse wife not Misty. Is Master Harry being needing thing else?"

"Just our dinner, thank you."

Misty left and Neville said, "He sure knows how to handle women doesn't he guys?"

"EagleShit don't start on me."

"Language, Harry." Fleur, Lily, and Hermione said.

"Yes dear, oh shit."

"Harry you are so whipped."

"Dad, not you too."

"You look good son. Funny though your being born before Lily and I were in school and not even knowing each other."

"Yes, funny thing records and such. At least they kept our birthdays the same date, Dad."

Harry joined Fleur and had an enjoyable meal. After dinner, he and Nev set the portal and keyed them. Then he and Fleur went back to their suite. When they arrived Harry found himself on the bed naked as the day he was born and she was straddling him.

_Don't you ever go soft my love?_

_It's hard to, when I'm thinking about my beautiful wife._

_Yes it is hard. Fist I make love to you then we shag all right?_

_Whatever you want my flower._

_What I want is you inside me._

_Your wish is my command my Queen._

As it turned out, she was right and wrong at the same time. She shagged him into mush, but he did the same to her. They found several good places to make love or shag without leaving the bedroom.

The next morning they woke up sore but a quick healing charm fixed that. After a trip to the loo, they entered the shower. An hour and a half later, a well satisfied couple entered the informal dining room smiling.

"You two are up earlier than I expected pup. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Who says we slept mutt, besides we have places to see and things to do today including exploring this palace."

"Misty told me and Mooney about the map panels, maybe there is a floor plan in the library. By the way, I like the new look on both of you. Fleur looks a hell of a lot better than you though."

"Of course she does you mutt she's a Veela. Wait until you see Gabby. She almost as beautiful but then no one is as beautiful as my wife."

"You so whipped already."

"No he is not Sirius. He's just my husband that is good to me and knows how to care for and satisfy a woman. Maybe you should learn some things from him."

"Misty…"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Would you check the library and bring me the floor plan of the palace if there is one."

"As you wish Master Harry," the elf said and disappeared.

Nev and Hermione entered followed shortly by the others.

Fred said, "Harry I hate to say this because Potter Manor was grand but its sure nothing like this."

"That's the difference between a manor and a palace Fred," Fleur responded with a smile.

Misty returned with the floor plan and handed it to Harry then disappeared again. Breakfast appeared in the center of the table before Harry could look at the floor plan.

"Chief what's on the schedule for today?" Neville asked.

"Fleur and I need to go to the Ministry and let everyone know we're safe and not dead. I want you lot to check out the island and come up with a map showing what is here and where it is. Be careful and make noise in the mountains in the southwest. Fred and George I want you two to check that area. There is a thousand year old basilisk that makes his home there as well as Acromantulas and possibly dragons.

Be friendly to those you meet of course and let them know I'm here and will speak to them soon. Gabby, check for a training area please. Fleur and I will leave for the Ministry once we've located the wardstone and reset it to us. Nev you make the rest of the assignments and see if there is an auditorium or meeting hall where we can hold meetings. When Fleur and I return we need to set up our chain of command. Get your workout in and be ready to test on Saturday so we know what training is required. I want each of you to be at least step one of Battle Mage status by June first."

"Bloody slave driver he is. Make him King and he thinks he's in charge." George said in a joking manner.

"Brother of mine, he owns this place I think it's his right to be in charge. Maybe you can challenge him for that right if you wish."

"I'm not Ron he's the only fool our parents raised except for Percy maybe Fred."

Harry looked at the floor plan when he finished eating then projected the first floor on the wall. The palace was shape like a 'U' with the bottom flattened and squared off. The east wing held the informal dining room, formal dining room, and a large den. The back or bottom held the master suite and private library along with several unmarked rooms. The west wing had the informal and formal sitting rooms a den and large library. The second and third floors held the guest suites.

They were actually large apartments with two to four bedrooms, sitting room, and den. Each bedroom had its own bath. There were four elevators and six escalators on each wing. There were six huge apartments above the master suite for special guests. The third floor was the same in total they had 240 bedrooms on those two floors. The fourth floor wings had apartments and storage, but the back was labeled 'Grand Ballroom. This added another 60 bedrooms if needed.

"Nev, I want you on the 2nd floor first suite above ours if you're not there already. You're my first Knight and general of this small army. Hermione, is your second in command followed by Gabby. Does anyone have questions?"

"Are we going back to Hogwarts Chief?" asked Daphne.

**A/N: This is where Dad stopped apparently on 9 March 2009. I'm not sure why he stopped as I was getting ready to retire from the US Army and not at all interested in his stories.—SFC CopperHead**


	29. 28 Merlin's Heir

**28 Merlin's Heir**

_**Disclaimer: All characters and any plot you recognize belong to JKR's universe. It is her universe and I only play in it as a hobby. I make nothing from it other than the pleasure of putting my ideas out here.**_

**Author's Warning:**

This is not canon compliant it is an AU story that makes Harry Potter an extremely powerful and well-trained wizard that learned from Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders. My pairings will end up as Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour as the main characters with Neville and Hermione as the second. If you don't like these pairings or story please look through the several tens of thousands others on this site and find something you are more comfortable reading. If you like hard-core sex and a lot of descriptive violence then this is also not for you. Sexual situations are here as well as some violence but no bloody descriptions. This story is rated M for the sex, violence, and strong language including the 'F' bomb now and then. This story definitely is non-canon compliant but less character bashing than many I've read. I'm not a fan of Dumb-ass-a-dork, Molly, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley in this story.

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

₲1 = 1 Galleon, 1₴ = 1 Sickle, 1₭ = 1 Knut,

29₭ = 1₴, 17₴ = 1₲

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling,

$1 = 1 U.S. Dollar,

1₲ = £50 = $75

_**§Parseltongue§ **__**~Spells~**__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit

Dates are in the form of; day month year ( 2 May 1998 ) Time is in the 24 hour format 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Please keep in mind that in A/U (Alternate Universe) the author (me) makes things like birthdays, available technology, and magic what he/she wants it to be. If you don't like that do a friggin about face and find something else to read, but don't read this then bitch about it. **

**MSgt SilverDollar**

**Tuesday, July 31, 1990**

At #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England at 10:15 p.m. a small undernourished boy lay whimpering in a cupboard under the stairs of a small two-story, four bedroom house. His uncle had beaten him earlier that evening for asking why his family didn't recognize his birthday. The boy did know that his birthday was today but not that his question would set his uncle off. The boy's name was Harry James Potter but those who were supposedly his family called him 'freak' or 'boy.' Harry lived with his mother's sister Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley.

The Dursley adults knew Harry was a wizard and they hated anything to do with magic although they knew it was real. While they never showed the boy love, tonight was the first time he was physically beaten. Neither Petunia nor Vernon was sorry or ashamed Vernon had taken a belt to Harry, the boy was a freak after all. They had no use for freaks and didn't want the boy in their house to corrupt Dudley.

"It's time to get rid of the freak Petunia. We'll place him in an orphanage."

"Vernon we can't do that the other freaks are watching us and you know that. Besides, we would lose the £750 we get each month to care for him. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world according to what Lily said. Besides Vernon who would we get to do work around here?"

"Oh, all right dear but I'll make his life a living hell."

In southern France, a young girl that was three months older than Harry was lay whimpering also. She dreamed that someone she was close to was hurting.

[Fleur Delacour, my child, what is wrong,] asked Apolline Marie Delacour in French.

[Mama someone is hurting, someone I feel close to,] the ten year old girl sobbed.

[Do you know who it is?] Fleur's mother asked gently.

[No Mama, but it is not anyone I know and am friends with.]

[Fleur it sounds like a nightmare dear, go back to sleep and you should be all right now.]

[I'll try Mama,] the young girl replied.

In Surrey, an old man in gray robes named Myrddin Emrys, better known as Merlin joined Harry. He looked at the boy and healed his back with a thought. He looked at the small cupboard and frowned. He fought down his anger before he destroyed the cupboard, the house, and everyone in it. Merlin was the most powerful wizard ever known to have walked the earth. Unless he was angered or defending someone he was not a particularly violent man except to those who followed the dark side of magic.

However, he also was not known for his patience when someone abused children. He had watched Harry for ten years, the last six of those he plead to Fate to allow him to interfere and raise the boy. Fate had finally agreed since the boy was destined to defeat the current dark lord, and his placement with those horrible muggles went against his parents' wishes.

Merlin looked at the boy knowing the child was the last remaining male of his line to manifest magic. He thought back to Godric Gryffindor the last true warrior in his line. Godric was a Grand Mage and loved combat. He took a few prisoners of either sex, and the last one he took was a powerful witch named Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogwarts on land originally owned by Merlin.

Since the land contained a large castle, the ownership remained with Godric and Rowena. However, all four and their descendants would share magical control of the school. Hogwarts was a private institution on private land and not subject to government control. Arthur Pendragon gave the land to Merlin for his services to the King.

Godric married Rowena and had a daughter they named Helena and a son named Ashton. Salazar Slytherin's son Edgar raped and impregnated Helena. This action made her unstable and drove her mad. After her daughter was born, she stole her mother's diadem and fled. The daughter was born a squib and Rowena declared her only heirs would be witches forevermore.

Ashton married and had only one daughter who married a Knight named Charlus Potter. Charlus Potter was a faithful servant of King Henry III. Henry granted Charlus the title of Duke with lands and spoils of war commensurate with that title. The Potter family would end up being the wealthiest family in all of Great Britain since Charlus was the King's right hand.

Salazar disowned his son who fled to France with his mother. Salazar found his wife dead having been killed by muggles while helping her son escape. Upon his return to Hogwarts, he and Helga had an affair but never married. A despondent Salazar returned all rights to Hogwarts to Godric and left the school not knowing Helga was pregnant with a son. A despondent Helga swore her heirs would only be witches. Edgar eventually married and one of his great grandsons returned to England establishing the Gaunt and Peverell families. However, the older brother remained in France and his daughter married into the Delacour ('within the court' or 'of the court') family.

After reviewing history, Merlin disappeared from the cupboard and appeared at the next-door neighbor's house. He used mind magic to place the idea in the couples head to question where Harry was in three days. He repeated the process four more times before returning to the cupboard. Merlin put the house and occupants in stasis and wished to be in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Appearing in the office, he looked for the Headmaster and heard soft snores coming from the bedroom so he shifted there.

The man he saw looked like he was 120 years old with a long white beard and matching hair. He touched the old man's mind and retrieved the information he wanted. Then he conjured water with ice crystals in it and dumped it on the Headmaster. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, man of many titles sputtered and grabbed for his wand. Before his hand tightened around it, it flew into Merlin's hand. Merlin put it in his robes and said, "Get your bony arse up and come to your office now."

"Wait, who are you to order me around in my school I'll have you know I'm…"

"I could care less who you think you are. My name is Myrddin Emrys and I own this castle as well as the 300,000 surrounding hectares. Unless you wish to be banned from it you have three minutes to meet me in your office." Merlin said as he disappeared shifting to the chair behind the Headmaster's desk.

_There is no way this man can be Merlin. Merlin has been dead 1000 years or more, but on the other hand, if he is who he says I'm in deep shit if he finds Harry Potter. _Dumbledore thought as he quickly grabbed a spare wand and dried off. He grabbed the nearest robe and went to his office where he saw Merlin sitting at his desk.

Deciding to be diplomatic Dumbledore said, "All right assuming who you say you are how can I help you?"

Laying his right hand on the desk Merlin said, "Do you recognize this ring?"

Dumbledore looked at the heavy gold ring that appeared. In its center was Merlin's symbol, a ruby red dragon of a type he had never seen. However, Dumbledore recognized it as Merlin's symbol so he answered, "yes."

"Good answer Dumbledore. I'll tell you now your memories are in my head so you best answer my questions truthfully and give me none of your normal bullshit. First, I will tell you a story about a young child placed in a home with no love. The person who placed him there did it for his own reasons, one of which was to make the child rely on him. In this supposed home I watched the young lad grow without love. Once he could understand the language, his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin called him a freak and berated him every day. Those animals received money to care for this child they abused, but never spent one penny on him. The man who placed this child in that horrid place never once checked on the young lad. Do you know who this boy is?"

Dumbledore hung his head and said, "I suspect its young Harry Potter. But why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Your answer was a good one but question was not. It is your job to check on the young man especially since you and the Dursleys received pay to care for him. For the last six of your years I have begged Fate to let me step in as the abuse slowly escalated. Vernon Dursley severely beat the boy today on his tenth birthday because he asked why his so-called family never recognized his birthday. That caused Fate to allow my request. Her only request is that I do not kill you or the Dursleys until Harry is a least fifteen years old and I agreed. I want every Knut replaced with interest plus three times what you took. Now tell me why Harry's godfather Sirius Black is imprisoned, and remember I have your memories."

"That was a mistake I should have rectified."

"You have until midnight August 3, 1990 to rectify your error and Lord Black will receive ₲1 million for each year or part of a year he was imprisoned. One-half of that will be from you, and the rest from the Ministry. I'll aid you by telling you the rat is Percy Weasley's pet, perhaps you should pay more attention to the parents of your students. I want Lord Black and Remus Lupin brought here to me, no later than noon August 5 this year. You will give Remus the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship in return I'll remove the curse Tom Riddle put on the job. Once Lord Black is free, you will retry every Death Eater who used the defense of the Imperius Curse using Veritaserum and then send them through the veil.

You will send those Death Eaters in prison through the veil. Trust me when I say Minister Fudge will join them. You had best find another position for Snape or I'll come for him next or send Salazar Slytherin in my stead. The families may keep three percent of the Death Eater funds if they are not Riddle supporters. Seventy-five percent is to go to those killed or severely injured in your last war and the rest will go into my vault.

Tom Riddle's possessions, including those in Death Eaters vaults, will go to Harry Potter. I will take care of any dark objects including Voldemort's horcruxes. You are wrong old man, Harry is not a horcrux, Fate marked Harry not Tom. I discovered evidence that Harry's magical core was bound at one time but it had dissolved. I assume his parents did that to keep his accidental magic to a minimum. In case you do not know, Harry is my great-grandson a few times removed as well as Godric Gryffindor's heir. Mess with Harry and you mess with us and it is best to leave sleeping dragons lie."

With that, Merlin disappeared to Dumbledore's relief. A piece of parchment appeared on Dumbledore's desk listing what Merlin said. Dumbledore went back to bed knowing the next few days were going to be long and unpleasant.

Back at the Dursleys, Merlin levitated the boy into his arms and disappeared re-appearing in the common room of Founders Tower at Hogwarts. Merlin removed Dumbledore's wards as he left. Arriving at Founders Tower, he placed the boy in his bed then met with the four Founders and told them his plan. Founders Tower would now come back to life after 900 and some years. They had a young one to teach and a man to help recover from imprisonment. Fate had given them 15 years of earth time. She failed to remember that in the tower time slowed down. A year in the tower was only two months outside. Once keyed to the wards you could come and go as you pleased. You could bring guests with you as well if an heir of Merlin or the Founders allowed it.

**August 1, 1990 – 8:00 a.m. Ministry of Magic **

Dumbledore had just sent the last letter to members of the Wizengamot calling for a full session at 10:00 a.m. August 2nd. He left the Chief Warlock's office and went to Arthur Weasley's office.

"Good morning Arthur."

"Good morning Albus is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to you and Molly about an important matter as soon as possible. It won't take much of your time."

"Is something wrong with one of the children at school?"

"No, but there has been an injustice done that you and Molly can help me take care of today."

Arthur grabbed his traveling robe and the two men left for the atrium. Molly greeted them when they arrived at the Burrow.

"Albus, good morning it's been awhile since we've seen you. Would you like tea and pastry?"

"Yes, Molly thank you is Percy here?"

"He's in bed is something wrong?"

"Does he pen his pet up at night?"

"Of course, Scabbers is in it most of the time and definitely before bed, why?"

"I believe he may solve a problem I have, may I see him please?"

"I'll get him Molly."

"Thanks Artie."

Less than two minutes later Arthur returned with the rat in his cage. Albus promptly stunned the rat then expanded the cage and performed a complex pattern with his wand. Peter Pettigrew replaced the rat. Albus bound him then opened the cage after having Arthur and Molly point their wands at Peter. He then removed the bindings and placed magical suppression handcuffs on the former rat.

"Oh no, Sirius Black must be innocent!"

"I'm afraid he is Molly, and I'm partly to blame for his imprisonment without a trial.

"Albus Mr. Crouch did that, not you."

"Arthur as Chief Warlock I should have demanded a trial using Veritaserum to prove guilt or innocence. Last night I received a rude awakening about this and several other mistakes I have made. I would like you both at the Wizengamot meeting Monday at ten be prepared to surrender all weapons and submit to a search. Keep that knowledge to yourselves please."

Albus and Arthur left, Albus to Hogwarts and Arthur back to the Ministry. Molly would tell Percy that Scabbers had escaped. Albus had left a conjured replacement for the rat's cage and replaced it in his room with the cage door open.

**Azkaban**

Merlin appeared in Sirius' cell. "Lord Black, I'm Merlin. Listen before you act."

"I not crazy yet, go away."

"I'm glad you're not crazy, you have a godson to help. You are damn well going to do it with some help. You will be tried tomorrow. I brought clothes, food, and books some of which have crossword puzzles. The demons will leave you alone so you don't need your dog form."

"Who are you really?"

"Myrddin Emrys but you may call me Merlin. Harry Potter is my heir and needs you and your wolf friend. Oh, the books are on potions, get your lazy ass up to speed Professor Black."

"I wish I knew if this was a dream or a nightmare."

Merlin waved a hand and Sirius now had a large four-poster bed, a desk, and a bath with shower.

"It's not much but it will do you for tonight. The desk lamp will provide you with a reading light. Until your release, you will see no guards, dementors, or anyone else. One food basket is hot foods, the other is cold drinks both are ever filling and the third is clothes and toiletries. I'll see you tomorrow at ten or shortly thereafter. You'll see Harry not later than noon Friday but hopefully before that. Oh by the way today is Wednesday August 1, 1990." Merlin said and disappeared.

Sirius shook his head then looked through the three baskets finding food, drinks, and clothes. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower, then ate breakfast while reading a potions book. Suddenly his suppressed memories returned. He had been in Azkaban almost nine years and Harry was now ten years old. It would be a struggle but he decided he could wait another day, for the first time in years he had hope in his heart.

**Isle of Mann and Founders Tower**

Remus Lupin was walking along the southwestern shore on the Isle of Mann not far from his humble cottage. His father had left him this place. It was far from luxurious but it was clean and comfortable and well as being off the beaten paths. _How could things go to hell so fast? _He asked himself. His whole world had crumbled with his friend's death and incarceration of another friend. He knew as well as the others there was a traitor in the Order of the Phoenix but he hadn't thought it was Sirius. He knew there was a prophecy involving Harry or Neville Longbottom, but not the exact wording. What bothered him most was he didn't know where the cub was. He was walking with his head down when he heard a voice.

"Remus Lupin I presume, I am Myrddin Emrys but you may call me Merlin. Moreover, no I am not a dream and am as real as you are. Young Harry and his godfather need your help. The traitorous rat has been captured and Sirius will be free tomorrow."

"Who are you really?"

"Ah, another mortal unbeliever as I said I am Merlin. Once Lord Black is free, I'll tell you the complete story, come and pack we have places to go and things to discuss. Are you still up to date on defense?"

"Yes."

"Good you now have a job come September First, Professor Lupin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"But the Headmaster has not hired me or contacted me in any way. And with my problem I doubt he will be able to do that."

"Remus, first the school belongs to me, the founders, and my heirs as well as theirs. I have the final say who stays and who goes as well as who may or may not teach. Lord Black will teach potions and you will teach defense so say you accept while we walk. Remus most problems have a solution, although some solutions seem to have been lost with the passage of time."

"You must know this is hard for me to believe. You and the founders are supposedly long gone from this world. But I will take the chance and accept the position."

"Good, it is time you returned to the world and used the skills you worked so hard to obtain."

After packing and Merlin taking Remus to Founders Tower, the werewolf was in for another shock.

"Remus Lupin this is Godric Gryffindor, his wife Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin the founders of Hogwarts. Remus will help you four and I teach young Harry to use his head and his magic. Lord Black will join us in a few days. Is Harry awake yet?"

"No grandfather he is not."

"Godric call me Merlin please, I wish for Harry to call me grandfather."

"As you wish you old goat, I get used to one thing and you ask for another. If he calls you grandfather what is he to call me, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, he can call me great-grandfather when we're together as for the others Rowena is grandmother, and the others are aunts and uncles. I swear at times you all still act like children."

"Compared to you, old man, we are."

"Salazar, hush."

"Yes Helga dear."

"By the way Godric since you want to be the grandfather it falls to you Sirius and Remus to give the boy the talk when it's time."

"Wait how did I get involved in this?"

"Remus its part of the uncles and grandfathers duties in my family. Salazar, please show Remus a room I'll go talk to Harry while you five get to know each other."

"Remus, get used to the fact Merlin makes up rules to suit him then changes them at will. That will save you a lot of mental anguish in the future." Godric said.

Merlin proceeded to Harry's room and looked at the sleeping child then gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry… wake up son," the old man said and sat down on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry's eyes popped open and looked around then his face morphed into one that looked like a frightened animal. Then he looked into Merlin's eyes and it seemed to settle him down. He was seeing only kindness and what he thought might be love.

"Harry there is no need to be frightened, I am your great-grandfather many times removed. No one in this place will hurt you in any way I promise you that on my honor. If you will rise and use the bathroom we'll eat, then I have someone I want you to meet. I hope you remember your uncle Moony."

Harry seemed to concentrate on Merlin's last words then his face lit up and he asked, "Is uncle Moony here?"

Merlin laughed and answered, "He sure is my boy, and he will be glad you remembered. Don't tell him I said this but he spent three years looking for you before he had to give up. Now please do as I asked, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. You'll find everything you need in the bathroom and I'll wait here for you."

Harry padded into the bathroom and couldn't believe the size of it since it was larger than the first floor at the Dursleys. He used the stool and looked around as he sat on it. He saw a large bathtub, shower, and a vanity with two sinks. He saw the vanity had a toothbrush with toothpaste, soap, a washcloth, and a towel neatly folded near a short wall. He thought he would like a shower when suddenly the water came on by itself. He stuck his hand in the flowing water and wished it was a bit warmer and the water complied with his thought. After his shower he brushed his teeth then put the clothes on that appeared on the vanity.

Meanwhile Remus Lupin couldn't believe what he was seeing and whom he was talking to. These people were long dead and this place didn't exist. He had seen places more luxurious than the room he was in, but they were few and far between.

"Remus I assure you we are real and that you will soon know all that has happened and why we're here."

"Salazar I'm struggling and trying to believe this, but it seems impossible to me."

"Do you believe in Fate?"

"I think it is quite possible but the truth is I am not sure Salazar."

"Trust me she is very real and quite set in her ways. Take a shower and you'll find new clothes in the closet, then join us in the common room for breakfast."

"Salazar if you are truly him why is it you all speak like a modern men?"

"The simple answer is that we watch over your world and adjust to it in case we need to return. That way we understand each other and neither has to figure out what the others say."

"That makes sense I guess. Do you know Lily and James?"

"Of course but that is a story for when Sirius arrives."

Remus shook his head and went to the bathroom to get ready for what could be a long day. When he finished he returned to the Common Room just before Harry and Merlin arrived.

"Uncle Moony," Harry yelled just before rushing into Remus Lupin's open arms for a tearful reunion.

During breakfast Harry found out magic was real and that he was a wizard. Merlin suggested they use Gryffindor Tower and Godric's suite so time would pass normally. This way they wouldn't have to wait two weeks to see Sirius.

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore sat thinking what had transpired since yesterday. _Minerva was right those must be truly horrible people. I wonder what Merlin has in store for them it surely can't be pleasant. Well old man you have work to do and not long to do it if Merlin passes his death sentence on me. First, I need to take care of Peter then Severus Snape. I need to replace Binns, and possibly get rid of Peeves. Perhaps it's time to give up my place on the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards). The Wizengamot is a part time thing unless Tom returns. I'll make that decision when the time comes. Lady Longbottom would make a good Chief Witch and Amelia Bones would be a good Minister._

"Dusty."

"How may Dusty serve the Headmaster sir," the small elf said.

"Peter Pettigrew is in the dungeon please see that he is fed twice today and he has nothing but water to drink."

"Dusty will do this sir," then disappeared.

Albus went to the fireplace and put a pinch of floo powder in it calling out Severus Snape.

"Severus, please come through."

The fireplace flared and Severus Snape appeared in the Headmaster's office.

"Sit down Severus we have much to talk about."

After Severus sat Dumbledore continued, "I need you to move to Hogsmeade and do research. The heir of the founders now controls the school. While you are a great potions master, we both know you are the worst teacher ever to grace these halls. You don't like children and have no patience and your sense of fairness is abdominal. I have been warned to replace you or we both die in a horrible manner."

"May I ask who this heir is?"

"The owner is Merlin and he has returned to correct my mistakes. Severus I do not want your death and we both know research is what you do best. By doing this you can still receive a salary plus what you make off any potions you develop."

"What will happen when the dark lord returns?"

"You will have to choose a side since your days of spying are over my friend."

"There is no choice I will fight him with everything I have."

"I expected no less. I have a place for you in Hogsmeade. Of course, the outside does not reflect the nature of the place. If you wish I will put it under the Fidelius charm for you and will be your secret keeper."

"Is that necessary at this time Albus?"

"It may be but you can decide later if you wish. Severus are there any unmarked Death Eaters?"

"None that I know of, he used the mark to control and communicate with us. I also believe he draws on our magic through it since we all felt weak when Potter destroyed his body."

"If I found a way to remove the mark safely would you want that done?"

"Most assuredly and as soon as possible if he returns, before that it could be used to see if he grows stronger."

"I agree Sev, so I'll look into its removal. There is one more thing I need you at the Ministry tomorrow morning at 9:30 to be a witness at a trial."

"Whose trial if I may ask?"

"Sorry old friend that is a state secret."

"State secret my ass, it yours and we both know it Albus."

"Not this time my friend, those days are over if I wish to live a longer life. Trust me you will see why tomorrow morning Sev."

"I'll call you when I've packed, may I ask who my replacement is?"

"That will also become clear next week. Severus it is time you release the hate in your heart for the Marauders it will continue to eat your soul. You're a good man old friend and such hate is beneath you. The longer you keep it the closer you come to becoming dark once more. James Potter is long dead, and you owe his son Harry a life debt, don't forget that Severus."

"All I can promise is that I will try my best Albus."

"That's all any man can do, feel free to use the elves to help you pack. I think you will actually like this arrangement much better. Its time you settle down and find a companion and possibly a wife. Neither of us is getting younger and I wish you to be happy."

After saying, he would consider it Severus Snape left the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore then called Madam Bones the Director of DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). After their conversation, Dumbledore resigned from the ICW stating he needed to concentrate on running Hogwarts.

**Thursday 2 August 1990**

Sirius Black woke early, showered, and ate breakfast. At 8:00 a.m., Albus Dumbledore arrived with two Aurors and took him to the Ministry. He knew they were coming when his cell and clothes returned to their normal state. After signing out Sirius Black for trial, Merlin appeared and apparated them directly into a witness holding room at the Ministry. Dumbledore and Sirius were shocked although Sirius should not have been.

"Sirius, we're going to try Peter Pettigrew first, this shouldn't take long since Madam Bones has his confession taken under Veritaserum already. In the meanwhile we'll get you cleaned up and let you meet with an old friend."

"It's about time Dumbledore it's been nine fucking years of my life wasted."

"I am truly sorry for that and there is no excuse I can make to alleviate your pain. I will however, explain what happened in hopes that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I'll honestly try, but one thing I will not do is to wait to see Harry. I want to do that as soon as I leave here. Merlin, please check my mind to see if I may do that."

After doing as he was asked Merlin stated, "I will take you to Harry after the trials and sentencing are over, that is my promise to you. All will become clear within the next few hours."

Remus entered just when Sirius finished cleaning up, they hugged each other and sobbed for nearly ten minutes.

"Padfoot the cub is fine now and constantly asks when he will see you. He must have been told 'shortly' at least 100 times since yesterday morning."

"Moony where is he?"

"Sorry for that, but this is not the time or place to discuss such things."

At 9:00 a.m., searching of the members of the Wizengamot, press, and those allowed to attend the trial began. The Aurors searched for weapons, potions, and the dark mark. Those with the mark were now in holding cells, complaining they were innocent and acquitted before.

"You will be retried using Veritaserum this time since it should have been done the first time," Kingsley Shacklebolt told them. He smiled at seeing the looks on their faces. The Death Eaters were doomed and they knew it. At least in Azkaban there was a chance the dark lord would free them.

In the Wizengamot chamber, the members noticed several empty seats. In fact, nearly twenty-five percent were empty. Dumbledore read off eighteen names including Arthur Weasley and asked them to take their seats as new members.

"Members of the Wizengamot we have several trials this morning so we shall do the longest first beginning with the trial of Peter Pettigrew." As the members gasp, as Peter Pettigrew was led into the chamber and given Veritaserum.

Dumbledore turned the prosecution over to Madam Bones.

"State your full name." She said to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew I have no middle name."

"Are you at Death Eater?"

"Yes.'

"Who was Potters secret keeper?"

"I was."

"Did you betray them to the dark lord?"

"Yes."

"Who killed the muggles that Sirius Black was accused of?"

"I did just before changing into my rat form and escaping through the sewers."

"Members of the Wizengamot do any of you have questions for this man?" Madam Bones asked.

When none did Dumbledore asked for a vote and every member voted Peter Pettigrew guilty. Dumbledore then sentenced him to the veil of death. Sirius Black entered and it took less than two minutes to set him free and award him ₲9 million with half paid by the Chief Warlock and the rest by the Ministry. Dumbledore called for the next defendant as Sirius and Remus took their seats. Sirius sat on the court while Remus was in the gallery. Everyone in the chamber was shocked to see the Minister led in and given Veritaserum.

"State your name," Madam Bones requested.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Are you an unmarked Death Eater?"

"I am and the dark lord will return and kill you all."

"Mr. Fudge, are there any other unmarked ones you know?"

"Only Dolores Jane Umbridge my Undersecretary," he stated flatly.

"Are there any questions from the other members?" Madam Bones asked. There were none and sentencing Fudge to die took less than a minute.

The trials of the marked Death Eaters and Umbridge averaged three minutes apiece and with each one of them sent through the veil. The list included Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the McNairs, Fenrir Greyback, Jugson, Karkaroff, and Antonin Dolohov plus several others. Including those rounded up by the Aurors forty-seven Death Eaters or their supporters died that day including those from Azkaban. Since the Malfoys were worth over ₲250 million and the Lestranges were worth only slightly less Merlin's vault would increase by over ₲150 million.

In a difficult decision, the Wizengamot agreed that all children of the Death Eaters were to have the memories of their parents and any dark magic removed from their minds. None of them wanted to do this, but no one could come up with a better option.

Dumbledore then said, "There is just a few other things we need we need to do before we end this session. Rita Skeeter, please come forward." When she came to the center, she found herself in the defendant's chair and questioned under Veritaserum. She was an illegal beetle animagus and received a ₲25,000 fine and five years in Azkaban for spying and semi-traitorous acts against the Ministry. The Daily Prophet had to pay ₲5,000 to everyone that the paper defamed. The paper went bankrupt and Sirius Black purchased it promising to find honorable people to run it in an honest manner.

"The next order of business is the choosing of a new Minister of magic. I nominate Madam Amelia Susan Bones for this position and Mr. Arthur Weasley as her Deputy to complete the term of Mr. Fudge," Dumbledore stated. Sirius Black seconded the motion and the Wizengamot agreed unanimously. Kingsley Shacklebolt became the head of the DMLE.

"Does anyone have any further business with the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore asked and Merlin appeared.

Sirius thought, _fuck I want to see the pup now._ Then he heard in his head, _I heard that and I won't take long I promise Lord Black._

Chapter 2 – Futures Revealed

**Ministry of Magic 4 August 1990**

"I am Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin the Terrible, quite justifiably I might add. I started this August body then known as the Council. I am here to strike down all laws that grant so called purebloods certain privileges that others do not have. It is this, more than any other single thing that gives rise to dark lords each century or so. There have been two this century alone.

I wrote your first three law books and you have bastardized those laws with your current system. There is no reason or harm in pride of one's heritage unless it steps on the rights of others. All magical beings should have the same rights and be able to live in freedom without fear. Treat others as you wish to be treated is a good code to live by. If you look to your ancestry, you will find no one in this chamber is a pureblood. The only way is to inbreed which leads to breeding squibs as you call them.

The current dark lord's mother's parents and grandparents were siblings. This Lord Voldemort is what you would call a half-blood. His mother was a squib and his father a non-magical named Tom Riddle. Those born of non-magicals more often than not are from old lines you assume to have disappeared. They bring new magic and power into the mix and you need them much more than they need you.

Know this, Lord Voldemort is not truly dead nor was he Salazar Slytherin's true heir. He is currently in spirit form and trying to return. Do not fear it will be several years before this happens and there will be signs if you are not too foolish not to see them. Three are coming to aid in the next fight against him. Three will be Supreme Grand Mages trained by the last Supreme Grand Mage to walk this earth. The other, you have no title for, as he is much more powerful than a Supreme Grand Mage or me. His mate will be one that you will have considered to be only part human. The others will be the brightest witch of the last century or more and her mate. They will gain friends and train them in magic not seen in several centuries.

Albus Dumbledore I suggest you recreate the position of Deputy Chief Warlock too assist you. Do that soon so your Deputy may be fully trained and take your place if needed. Lord Black, Remus Lupin join me and I shall take you to your new home." Merlin stated to the shocked audience. Sirius and Remus joined Merlin and the three disappeared.

Albus had to use the Sonorous charm to get the rooms attention. It took nearly an hour to answer questions and convince everyone that Merlin had actually returned to walk the earth once more. He used part of that time to install Lady Longbottom as his Deputy Chief Witch and increase the DMLE budget by fifty percent. Madam Bones told Kingsley to recall retired Aurors as trainers and recruit one hundred trainees. Everyone in the room had an opinion of who the three people Merlin spoke of were, however Albus knew Harry Potter was one.

**Founders Tower **

Sirius barely had time to see where he was when a black haired missile flew at him. He opened his arms and as Harry hit him, he swung them around so he didn't fall.

"Padfoot you're here at last."

"Hello pup you sure have grown since I saw you last."

"Granma Rowena says you're going to live here with us, are you really?"

"I believe so at least for a while. However, young man I have work to do so I may only be able to see you in the evenings and on the weekend. Do you understand?"

"Grandpa Godric and Uncle Sal told me, I don't like it, but it is ok I guess. Grandma Rowena is teaching me how to order my memories."

"That's a good thing to learn early pup. Will you introduce me to your grandparents and Uncle Sal?"

"And Aunt Helga don't forget her, she knows some really bad hexes Uncle Sal says."

Sirius laughed that came out almost as bark and let Harry lead him to the others. Saying Sirius was shocked to meet the four founders would be like saying water was wet. Remus stood aside with a huge smile on his face during the introductions. Harry sat next to Sirius during lunch then showed Sirius his room, then led him to his own. Sirius was on one side of Harry and Remus was on the other. Merlin put a light sleeping charm on the boy and joined the others in the Common Room. Rowena had given him potions Salazar mixed that would cure his body. One side effect was that it made him tired and as his body shaped to what it should have been it caused him pain.

"Have you explained how time works here to Sirius?" Merlin asked the five others and found out they had. "All right since two hours out there is one day in here we have eighteen days to rest and get to know each other better. During that time Sirius, Remus, I want you to think of a boy who would be a good companion and friend for Harry. Harry needs friends his own age to play and learn with the next year. Remember two of those I spoke of earlier were girls and Harry needs a male friend as well. If we work it right we can get at least five years training and still have six months outside for vacations and holidays."

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded then said, "Neville Longbottom would be our choice. The Longbottoms have supported the Potters for hundreds of years. Neville is only thirty minutes or so older than Harry. However, I have no idea what Augusta would say about him moving here. Harry and Nev played together almost daily before the attack on the Potters."

"Harry knows about Neville but he was more concerned with Uncle Paddy than anything else," Remus said as the others snickered when Sirius' face turned red.

"I'll take care of Lady Longbottom personally. Sirius I want you, Godric, and Rowena to go to the Delacours and bring them here please. I know you and André fought in the last war together and that you know his wife as well. Remus, Salazar, and Helga I want you to go to the Richard Granger residence in Nottingham. I warn you these people are non-magicals, so be prepared to show them some magic.

Remus hand me your wand please so I can make it untrackable and untraceable as well. Salazar and Helga don't need wands and can bring the Grangers through the wards and you as well. Expect the normal shock of finding out your child is a witch and can do magic. Mention me only if you must but I would rather introduce myself to them. In time we will add others to the group and separate them into classes by skill."

"Merlin I'm sure Lady Longbottom will want to know if you can help Frank and Alice," Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius I'll check them out, but in truth I suspect it's too late to help them since they have had nearly nine years to withdraw into their minds. If I can help them, I will. Godric have you four come up with a training plan for the young ones?"

"Yes Merlin, Rowena will teach the mind magics first beginning with Occlumency and getting their minds in order. She will do that one hour each morning. That hour will have two half-hour parts until their attention spans grow longer. Salazar will start them on basic wandless charms in the afternoon using four fifteen minute periods since its tiring at first. Once we determine we can add more time, we will increase those periods to twenty then thirty minutes. If they ask for more as a group, we will add transfiguration that I will teach wandlessly."

"I think you are selling them short so be ready to add classes sooner than you think. However, I agree with the basic plan and make sure the parents or guardians know they are not be pushed and will work at their own pace. One thing I do suggest is that you say nothing about wandless magic. We can conjure sticks that look like wands since few can detect a wands core. Don't forget to stress physical training as part of their recreation and include flying also in your talk."

After a short discussion, they agreed on the following courses or actions to make well-rounded individuals:

**Magic**

Wandless

Transfiguration - Godric

Charms/Parsel - Salazar

Mind

Occlumency – Rowena

Defense

Offense

Entrapment

Destruction

Legilimency – Rowena

Runes/Arithmancy – Rowena/Helga

Aura/Ward Detection - Helga

Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures – Helga

Potions – Salazar/Sirius

Wand/Staff – Godric

Dueling

Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Merlin, Sirius, Remus

Other Subjects

Astronomy

Flying

Apparition/Travel

History – Helga

Law – Rowena

**Non-magical Subjects**

Languages – Rowena/Helga

English, Latin, Greek, French, German, Spanish, Gaelic

Hand to hand combat – Salazar/Godric

Unarmed

Blades

Math

History

Government/Law

Science

**Recreation**

Football (Soccer), Track and Field summer break, Skiing winter break, Children's games based on age, ability, and desire.

The seven knew this was only a basic plan and it would most probably be altered somewhat. The next eighteen days in the tower they made sure Harry reunited with Sirius and Remus. They found that Harry had already organized his mind and loved to read. Sirius went to Diagon Alley and purchased four brooms that had adjustable heights from ten to one hundred feet. He had bought Harry his first broom for his first birthday getting in trouble with Lily for doing that. Sirius and Remus showed Harry pictures of his parents and told him stories of their days together. They never made themselves perfect and told Harry the mistakes they made and why they were mistakes. On the seventeenth night after dinner, Merlin told Harry he was sending the others out to do a job for him but they would only be gone for a short time.

"You are stuck with me for a few hours Harry."

"Grandpa I won't be stuck you will. You can help me read the charms book I found in the library while they are gone."

"What is the name of the book grandson?"

"Charms for Beginners grandpa."

"So you think I am a beginner huh?"

"No silly, but I am and you're teasing me aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. Does the book require you to have a wand?"

"Yes sir."

"What do we do since neither of us have a wand?"

Harry thought for a while then his face lit up and he said, "You could make me one or teach me how to do those charms without a wand like grandpa Godric and the others do. I've only see Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney use a wand."

"Alright we will try while the others are gone tomorrow. But first let me ask you this, do you remember a boy named Neville?"

"Yes grandpa Merlin."

"Would you like to see him instead of doing charms? You could both learn together if you can convince him and his grandmother to let him join you here."

"Really," said Harry with a smile.

"Yes, really grandson, the others are going to invite two girls your age and their parents to join us also. You need to make friends with both girls and boys."

"I would like friends, Dudley used to beat up anyone I tried to become friends with grandpa."

"Dudley and his parents are in your past and you never need to see them again if you don't want too."

"I don't want to grandpa they don't like me and I'm afraid of them. I would rather stay with you here please."

"Harry you will never be forced to do anything you don't want to by anyone here. We all love and respect you, and want nothing more than you to be happy and learn to control your powers which are many."

Harry hugged the old man then trotted off to bed. The next morning after breakfast the six departed to carry out Merlin's wishes. The seventeen days had been difficult for Harry as his body reformed, grew five inches, and added eighteen pounds of muscle. During that time, Salazar went to The Chamber of Secrets and banished the basilisk to an uninhabited warded island with plenty of food so the creature could survive. He then reorganized the chamber into a training area that included a swimming pool, a half-mile track around the outer edge, a classroom, and a dueling area. While walking past a column he detected dark magic and followed its sign to a hidden place in the north wall. He frowned when he saw how simple the protection was and destroyed it with a thought. He looked at the object and discovered that it was his mother's locket, and it contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. He destroyed the soul piece and recovered the locket intact.

Rowena reset the Room of Requirements and keyed it to Harry so he could determine who could enter. While there, she recovered her diadem after destroying the soul piece it held. Godric went to Little Hangleton and tore down the wards at the old Gaunt cottage. Then he destroyed the soul piece in the ring. From the cottage, he went to the Riddle cemetery and removed all of the Riddle bones. He replaced the real bones with bones made from clay. Salazar had told them about rituals that could be used to return a soul to what would pass for a body.

Helga appeared in the vault that contained the possessions of the dead Death Eaters that now belonged to Harry. She found her cup and destroyed the soul piece it contained. She detected another soul piece in a diary belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle and destroyed it as well. They had destroyed soul pieces in the cup, diadem, diary, locket, and ring. Riddle was foolish to have split his soul once and it was a disaster to have split it more than that. Most wizards didn't know that magical strength was based on the strength of the magical core as well as strength of mind, body, and soul. You don't just weaken the soul if you split it you weaken the other three components as well by half. Currently he would be 1.5625 percent as powerful as he originally was. If he split his soul again, each piece would contain less than eight tenths of one percent of the original. However, he would still be powerful because of some dark rituals, so he was still quite dangerous. A ritual could reunite the pieces, all parts had to all be present and the original must feel deep true remorse, and love. Riddle only felt hate so the ritual was beyond helping him before the five parts were destroyed.

**August 4 - Delacour Manor**

Sirius, Godric, and Rowena arrived outside Delacour Manor. Sirius rang the bell on the gate and an elf appeared.

"Mitsy would you tell André and Marie that Sirius Black wishes to see them please?"

"Yes Master Sirius and welcome back, Master and Mistress told us you might visit sir," the female elf said and opened the gate.

Sirius and the others went through the gate as the elf popped back to the manor house. When they arrived, Marie flew to Sirius and kissed both cheeks as her husband smiled at her antics.

"Sirius Black should I be worried about you and my wife?"

"André Delacour you know better she would hex me into next year if I made a pass at her."

"Come in you three," Marie said.

When Sirius introduced Godric and Rowena, he thought Marie would faint. When he told the Delacours who sent them, she fainted. André brought her out of the faint.

"Are you serious?" Marie asked.

"Yes Ma'am, Sirius Orion Black at your service. Surely you saw the papers and read the stories of what happened Thursday."

Marie stuck her tongue out as Sirius and turned to the others and asked, "Why us?"

"Lady Delacour that is a question only Merlin can answer but I assure you he is a real as we are," Godric answered.

"This is a chance for Fleur to receive training no one in history has ever had available to them," Rowena added.

Apolline Marie Delacour glared at her husband and said, "André don't sit there, say something."

"Marie we need to meet with Merlin before we decide anything one way or the other. However, it sounds like a great opportunity for Fleur and you want to go back to work and you know that."

"We should ask Fleur first don't you think?" Marie conceded.

André quickly agreed, "Of course my darling but we both know her answer. I agree that we should ask so she can surprise us."

André sent Mitsy for Fleur when the young girl arrived there was no doubt she was turning into a beautiful woman.

"Fleur we have a chance for us to meet Harry Potter and Merlin. This is Sirius Black, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw two of the founders of Hogwarts. Would you like to meet Harry and Merlin as well as Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff? You are one of three students that have the opportunity to train with Harry. The others are another boy and girl of your age. This means two things Fleur, first is that you start magic training a year early. However, it also means you will only see us on weekends."

"Fleur if you get homesick I will bring you here for a few days to be with your parents. We want you happy while you learn and we know separation from those you love is not easy. Where we spend most of our time one day is only two hours here," Rowena told the young girl gently.

Without hesitating Fleur answered. "Papa, Mama, I would like to go to at least meet Harry and Merlin and find out what I may learn."

"Fleur sometimes I believe you're a seventeen year old in a ten year old body," André replied.

While Fleur with Misty's help went to pack, just in case she decided to stay. The adults got to know each other better. André was the Director of the French DMLE and expected to be Minister of Magic in five years. Apolline Marie Delacour was a fashion designer with her own lines and wished to return to her work.

When Fleur returned Marie asked, "How many trunks did you pack?"

"Mama I brought only three, I will need heavier clothes in winter so I didn't take much."

André, Sirius, and Godric shook their heads trying not to laugh. Rowena took Apolline and Fleur's hand while Godric did the same with Sirius and André. They appeared in the common room of the Founders Tower.

**Granger residence Nottingham, England**

Remus, Salazar, and Helga appeared in the back garden of the Granger house. They walked around to the front door and Remus rang the doorbell. A tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes answered the door.

"Sir, are you Mr. Granger?"

"Yes I'm Richard Granger how may I help you?"

"I am Professor Remus Lupin this is Professors Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. We are from a private school and are here to offer your daughter an opportunity to attend under a scholarship if she qualifies sir."

"Please come in and I'll ask my wife and daughter to join us I believe they're in the kitchen finishing the dishes."

Richard led the three to the kitchen and introduced them to Jane and Hermione Granger.

After they were all seated, Remus asked. "Good morning Hermione how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you sir." Hermione replied.

"As I told your father we are from a private school in Scotland and its possible you may qualify for a full scholarship. Would you mind if we asked you some questions, unfortunately a few may be a bit personal in nature?"

She looked at her parents and said yes when they nodded.

"Hermione may I ask if you have ever done anything you though as strange. What I mean by that is have you ever wanted something that you could not reach only have it to appear in your hand?" Remus questioned with a smile.

"Yes sir more than once."

"Like this," Godric said and a glass flew from the counter near the sink to his hand.

"Yes sir."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger what she is describing is accidental magic not at all uncommon to young witches and wizards in our world. Hermione have you heard of Merlin?" Remus asked.

Hermione frowned at the question. "He is said to be the greatest wizard ever and protected King Arthur and Camelot. But he is just a story and is not real."

"If you could do anything with magic what would it be," Helga asked.

Without hesitation the young girl replied. "Most probably control my hair for a start, I can't seem to do anything with it, and neither can Mum."

Helga smiled and nodded while asking, "How would you change it if it you could?"

"I would want it softer and with a bit of curl Professor."

"Close your eyes and picture what you want it to be then concentrate on that picture and relax. Hermione this is not easy but you may see some result if you do not try to force it. You need only to let it happen like you did to bring something to you that you wanted." The older witch replied gently.

While Hermione did as Helga suggested Salazar waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of him. In less than a minute Hermione's hair seemed to relax then the ends curled under.

"Hermione please open your eyes and look in the mirror at your results." Salazar said.

Hermione looked and jumped up saying "I did it Mum, I really did magic."

Twenty minutes later after conjuring some things and transfiguring others the adult Grangers were convinced magic was real and their daughter was a witch. They also agreed to look over where their daughter would be spending most of her time and what she would learn. They were still skeptical about Merlin being real. Helga and Hermione went upstairs to pack her clothes and books in case she decided to stay. She told the youngster she wouldn't need much since most things she wanted would be there at her request. Remus and Salazar described how they would travel to the Founders Tower. When Hermione and Helga came to the kitchen, the six disappeared and appeared in the Founders Tower Common Room. The Grangers were shocked at how far they traveled in less than two seconds and at the luxurious Common Room.

**Longbottom Manor**

Merlin floo called Lady Longbottom and received permission to visit and bring Harry with him. Both boys knew they were meeting and Neville took Harry to his room while Augusta and Merlin talked.

"Madam Longbottom, before we talk about Neville I wish to discuss Frank and Alice if you are willing."

She sighed and said, "I fear the news is not good."

Merlin nodded in agreement and confessed. "I'm sorry to say Ma'am that your fear is correct. From my observation, they have retreated so far back into their minds for such a long while that not even Circe could help them. Based on the reports of the healers and my scans their less critical organs are shutting down. I am sure you are aware of what happens next. It pains me greatly that they are beyond my reach and help. But rest assured I did everything I could with the help of the four Hogwarts Founders."

With tears in her eyes Augusta whispered. "Thank you for your efforts and honesty, I appreciate them greatly. Obviously, I was hoping for better news but this is what I expected. Please give me a few moments and I'll return with the young ones."

"If you don't mind I'll join them and entertain them while you do what you need. If is anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask, including a shoulder to cry on. Crying does not show weakness it simply cleanses the mind and soul as I well know." Merlin told the witch tenderly. She reached for him and he hugged her close while she sobbed for nearly ten minutes. She went to freshen up and compose herself while he joined the ten-year-old boys. He told stories of Arthur and his noble Knights and they listened in awe.

"Sir is it true King Arthur woke a sleeping dragon so he could fight it honorably?" Neville asked.

"Son no one in their right mind wakes a sleeping dragon. Above all else you may hear or read Arthur was, unto the end, in his right mind with his full mental capacity and wits about him. This is not to say all of his decisions were correct but no one's are. However, he was not foolish, he was a brave, honest, honorable man from the day I met him to his last day on this earth. Like others and me, he let his temper gain control of his better judgment at the wrong time and it cost both of us our lives. Yes, young men this is a lesson you and all others need to learn."

Augusta Longbottom interjected, "listen to his words, and remember them for one day they may save your life. Come join me in the sitting room for tea while we discuss the reason Merlin and Harry joined us today."

Once they were in the sitting room Merlin told them, "I am requesting Neville join Harry and two witches less than a year older to be trained by the four Hogwarts Founders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and me. I ask you to come to Founders Tower to meet with the others and make a decision once you hear the program we propose. The young people will not be forced to do anything they do not want to Lady Longbottom. The program includes physical and non-magical subjects as well as magic. We hope to add others to the program later so they learn to deal with their peers as well as younger and older children as well. The only entry test is a scan to see that their mind or magic has not been bound."

As Merlin finished Neville said, "Please grandmother let us listen what is planned it should help me in the future."

Augusta smiled at Neville's enthusiasm and agreed, "Of course we will see what this is about Neville. You need to be around your peers and the sooner you learn magic the better off you will be. Merlin we accept your offer to join you."

Lady Longbottom took the floo as Merlin took the boys to Founders Tower just before the others arrived. Merlin called an elf to order tea and pastries.

"Yes Master. How is Dobby being able to serve you sir?" the young elf in a ragged towel asked as he looked around the strange place. He saw Harry and bowed deeply and continued, "Dobby is not worthy of being in the great wizard Harry Potter's presence. I is should being calling the head elf of Hogwarts."

"Dobby I am not a great wizard and am only a child, you are in Merlin's presence. If you are feeling magical strength it is his not mine," Harry told the small being.

"Thank you for your kind words grandson but trust me Dobby knows what he speaks of. Dobby do you have a family or were you set free when your masters went through the veil?" Merlin asked as the Grangers appeared with their escorts.

"Dobby is being freed and needs to be bound to new family or he is being dying sir. My former masters weakened us with punishment and Hogeywarts cannot save us more than seven more days, sir."

"How many elves are in that condition Dobby?"

"Dobby, Tina, and Wendy sir the others is being much stronger. Them can being bound to Hogeywarts or another house but we are too weak."

"If Harry asked would you bind to him? I am sure you know he would treat you well. You could care for him and the others here and help at Hogwarts if you wished to do so."

"Dobby is not worthy to being bound to the great Harry Potter sir. If it his'n wish Dobby would being the happiestes elf ever."

"Harry, Dobby will make you a good companion and a teacher as well. He will keep your secrets, fix your meals insuring there is no foreign matter in them, as well as act as a valet. Unfortunately, elves must be bound to a family or house to maintain their magic. If their magic fails, they die. The Founders and I cannot bind them or I would do that now. If you bind Dobby, I'll ask Sirius and Remus to bind Tina and Wendy."

"What do I need to do grandfather."

"Simply say, Dobby I wish you to be bound to me and the House of Potter. In that way if Dobby outlives you he will pass to your heirs and not lose his magic."

"Dobby I wish you to be bound to me and the House of Potter."

"Dobby is being honored to accept the great Harry Potter and the House of Potter as his master."

"Dobby, please don't call me master call me Harry instead of master."

"Yes Master Harry Dobby is being able to do that, what does Master Harry being needing Dobby to do for him."

"Please Dobby ask Merlin."

"Dobby please bring us tea and pastries for our guest and ask Tina and Wendy to help you serve us."

"Yes Master Merlin right away sir." The elf said and disappeared with a small pop.

"Harry you just saved a life and gained a friend forever. We will give him some time and train him to speak proper English. Now let's meet our guests before they think we have no manners."

Merlin turned and said in French, [Mr., Mrs., and Miss Delacour welcome to Founders Tower, as I'm sure you heard I am Merlin.]

Then he said, "Doctors Granger and Miss Hermione Granger welcome to Founders Tower, as I'm sure you heard I am Merlin. I know the Delacours speak fluent English so we will continue in that language for now. From the beautiful country of France, we have Lord Baron André Delacour, Baroness Apolline Marie Delacour, and Miss Fleur Delacour, accompanied by Lord Baron Sirius Black, Lord Baron Godric Gryffindor, and the Baroness Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. The three that accompanied me are Baroness Augusta Longbottom, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Longbottom will become Lord Baron Longbottom upon his emancipation. Mr. Potter will become His Grace Duke Potter-Emrys-Gryffindor upon his emancipation. Pardon me but that is a mouthful."

Godric winked at the others and interjected, "Yes grandfather that may be but you failed to introduce yourself correctly. Ladies and Gentlemen, he should have introduced himself as Lord Myrddin Emrys Duke of Hogsmeade, right hand of King Arthur Pendragon, Supreme Grand Mage. Known to all as Merlin the Great, Merlin the Terrible, Merlin the…"

"Enough Godric I'm sure they get the point. Harry if you'll show Fleur, Neville, and Hermione around the tower I'll ask Dobby to deliver tea and pastry to your suite. Be sure they see the training area and classroom son."

"Yes, grandpa, If you will come with me, I think you will find this a nice place," Harry told his guests.

Once the children left the Common Room Merlin said. "As you can see we are informal here so if no one has any objection we will use first names. I believe Apolline prefers to be called Marie which is her middle name."

"Yes, please call me Marie," The beautiful Veela replied.

"Thank you, first if you will bear with me I'll provide the Grangers some of our history both the good and the bad. Richard, Jean all creatures possess magic in different degrees. Human wizards and witches are the most powerful in that than other humans. However, in the grand scheme of things elves such as Dobby, goblins, giants, and others also use magic to different degrees. However, some of the most powerful are those that are the most difficult for us to communicate with such as dragons. Fortunately, dragons use their powers mostly for stealth and defense. While I am considered a somewhat powerful wizard not even I am foolish enough to wake a sleeping dragon. Unfortunately, we humans tend to think we are the only ones with intelligence. That thinking is quite wrong.

For whatever reasons some wizards think that purity of blood means power and that is a very wrong assumption. However, it does dominate the thinking of some societies including Great Britain. These people recognize five classes, purebloods, half-bloods, Muggleborns, Squibs, and Muggles. I hate the word Muggle so I use non-magical for those who possess the smallest amount of human magic.

What those that subscribes to this trash fail to recognize is that there is no such thing as a pureblood. The only way that could happen is by inbreeding and the reduction of the gene pool to the point they die out. The funny thing about all of this is the very people that will tell you I'm the most powerful wizard ever will not tell you that my parents were what they call Muggles. Every family tree on earth has magical and non-magicals in its branches.

On October 31, 1981, a war ended when a dark wizard killed Harry's parents then tried to kill him. Most think that by sacrificing herself his mother saved him. Harry's power saved him with Fate's help. However, this dark lord is not truly dead. His soul was split from his body and he is currently looking for a way to return in a somewhat human form. Now I'm going to tell you a true prophecy made by Circe long before my time.

_Without darkness, there can be no light._

_Without light, there can be no darkness._

_One day, darkness will descend and seem_

_to be destroyed by a child._

_The darkness will return to the land_

_The child with three friends shall rise and_

_create an army to defend the light._

_This army shall destroy the dark lord forever._

_Without darkness there can be no light so darkness_

_as well as light must coexist or all will be destroyed._

Harry ended up in a horrible and abusive environment. Fate allowed the five of us to return, teach, and guide him and his three friends. No one in their right mind wants children raised to do battle but think of the other choice. If this dark lord has his way, he will take over the magical world and kill non-magicals as he does. This will cause a nuclear war that will destroy the planet. I will tell you the prophecy also indicates the four will marry and their army of friends will change the world. André, Marie, Richard, and Jean you have met your future son in laws this day. Harry and Fleur will marry, as will Neville and Hermione.

Neville, Hermione, and Fleur are more powerful than I am but Harry is more powerful than they are. We are in the presence of three Supreme Grand Mages and there is no title for Harry. If I could relieve their burden Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar would join me and we would end it today. I'm' sure Sirius and Remus would be in the thick of things with Dumbledore at our side with his Order of the Phoenix. However, this is not possible. I can see the shock and expected no less so I suggest we take a break while you digest my words."

Two groups formed the guardians in one and teachers in the other as Merlin's words sunk in. The children played in Harry suite that now included a sitting room. Ten minutes turned to twenty then thirty and forty before heads nodded in agreement. The adults went over the training plan. Suggestions were made some were approved others were rejected but by lunch agreement was reached. No one liked what was happening to the young but they saw no other choice so training would begin for the four. Merlin sent Dobby to get the children so they could see what they would learn.

Chapter 3 – Lessons

Merlin, Godric, and Salazar set up portals between the Delacour, Longbottom, and Granger homes. He gave the adults a schedule that showed when training, free time, and sleep would occur in the tower. The Grangers had planned on taking Hermione to France August 11 through 18. André and Marie invited them and the others to stay at Delacour Manor. Sirius, Remus, Lady Longbottom, and the Grangers agreed the children would have nearly 70 days training in the tower and a break would do them good.

Rowena worked with all who didn't know Occlumency including the Grangers. She was amazed that the group had already accomplished meditation. This cut her training time in Occlumency by over half getting them to install mind shields. That allowed her more time to teach them offensive Occlumency and building traps for those who tried Legilimency on them. At the end of August in the tower, it was time for their first tests.

"Harry what is your first line of defense?" Rowena asked.

"A simple stone wall grandmother after the warning ward."

The others had similar alerts and first barriers.

"Fleur what is your second line of defense?"

"A stainless steel wall, grandmother."

Harry's second wall was a six-inch sheet of tungsten carbide, Hermione's was diamond, and Neville's was 12-inch thick titanium. After checking various defenses, she tried to enter their mind one at a time. Rowena knew she could get into their minds but she would have to force the issue and she didn't want to do that. She also knew that these four children had better shields than Remus, Sirius, and the Grangers. The Grangers had shields that most wizards could not break. The Delacours were extremely good and Occlumency, much better than normal wizards.

"Harry, what is your first offense move?"

"Warning sign that reads continue at your own risk."

"And your next?"

"I trap them and show them every horrible memory and I have."

"And your last?"

"I use two basilisks and four Horntail dragons in full attack mode, grandmother. However, they must get through ten very powerful wards each one causing more pain than the one before. After the second ward backing out is almost as painful as coming in was."

"Do you allow them out?"

Harry replied in a flat tone of voice. "Yes grandmother, but I follow the attachment and take the memories I want from them first. While I'm there I plant some thoughts in their head the most subtle is to leave my mind alone."

Neville and Hermione raised their eyebrows at that and Harry added, "They have no business in mind unless I invite them in. In my way of thinking they're thieves and must pay a price for their attempted theft."

"I agree grandson," said Merlin from the door. "Neville, Hermione this is not a game, it's a war of minds. The first rule of war is your survival, the second is to kill as many of your enemies as you can. Remember young ones the dead cannot injure you but the wounded can. The law gives you the right to kill or imprison those who attack your mind. As the heir to an Ancient Most Noble House, I'm sure that Neville knows this. Hermione that law included all members of the house, Fleur is heir to Rowena and you are Helga's heir. Neville is Salazar's heir since Harry cannot be heir of two founders. You will find out more when we start history. Now I will check your shields and traps."

The four children looked at each other wondering who he would check out first when all four raised their eyebrows they knew he was probing all of them. Harry latched onto the link and followed it back to Merlin's mind where and was swiftly rejected. _Good try grandson, you need to be more subtle. I suppose after the fyendfire is the basilisks and dragons._ Harry heard in his head and told Merlin yes.

When he withdrew Merlin said, "On your bed is a parchment offering suggestions. One suggestion to all of you is to make up memories of ordinary days with things you hear others did and put those behind your walls. Leave a few as surface thoughts in front of your shield as that is all that some look for. If there is nothing there, it may cause them to look deeper. The less they find the more they know you're hiding something and the more they will watch you. Now you lot take a break I need to talk to Rowena. After lunch we'll check your progress in wandless magic."

The four, as the adults now called them, went to their common room to study and practice charms and transfiguration. It hadn't taken them long to discover that Occlumency not only ordered and protected their minds. It also allowed them to consume books at a rapid pace. They had near total recall of the important parts and could recall entire pages within two seconds. It didn't take much to convince them to decide what they wanted their magic to do then let it do that without their interference.

"Rowena are Harry and Fleur silently communicating?"

"I'm not sure Merlin. Why do you ask?"

"I could have sworn I heard Fleur ask Harry if he thought mind magic could be used when dueling. He said he didn't see why not and added it would be nice to turn enemies against each other. That's when she smiled and suggested they try it on Sirius and Remus by getting them to prank each other."

"That's what those two prats get for telling them stories about the Marauders. I'm sure not going to warn them. Harry already has perfected the poor puppy dog look and Fleur the sweet innocent little girl just before she hits them with her charm," Rowena replied.

"That's good they're having fun while learning. Did Harry really put flea powder in Sirius' bed?"

"No one knows, but Remus got it at the same time so it was at least two who did it." Rowena answered.

"Have Harry and Fleur kissed yet?"

"Only on the cheek as far as we know, Merlin are you thinking of moving the betrothal contract dates up?"

"I'm not sure but I see no reason not to. I think we should start them on history tomorrow and include betrothal contracts as part of that as an overview. I do know their bond is getting stronger. Neville and Hermione's bond is not far behind Harry and Fleur's."

"I think we need to get the parents up to date on what's happening in that regard. Merlin I also think they're aging, but not at the normal outside rate. I should know more in another four months in here. Their physical bodies have to be changing since they are working out. The girls shapes have changed somewhat, and the boys have more body mass and muscle tone."

"I heard Sirius tell Remus that Harry was like James when he watched Fleur like James watched Lily. We can describe the body changes as growth spurts most children go through. The bonds will probably take each couple through puberty at the same time and rate. You know what that will mean for Fleur."

"Yes, André, Marie, and I discussed that Merlin. They think she will want to become sexually active around age thirteen. If my thoughts on their aging is true it will be before she is eleven based on her birthday. Perhaps it time for the talk after we talk to the parents and Lady Longbottom. I suspect the Grangers will take it harder than the others will. Fortunately, they were sexually active at age fifteen and married at seventeen. I think maybe they should be given a wizard history lesson before we talk about bonds and the different types."

Note to self: Clean this up before pressing on …. Sam Dalton 10/15/09

**A/N: Please don't bitch at the messenger but this is where the old fart left off. All I've done is make the three chapters he started into one and will probably get my ass chewed for messing with his work when he is able to chew ass again. This is the last story piece that I can find, but I admit that compared to the old man when it comes to computers I'm a rookie. However, PotterFanChuck, and Gunny Highway are coming to see Dad so between the three of us we might find another USB stick or drive. Hell the old fart has one of the first USB drives ever made, it looks like a woman's compact, all one gigabyte of it. – SFC CopperHead**

**5/3/15 PotterFanChuck (MSgt USAF Ret), Gunny Highway (GnySgt USMC Ret), and SFC CopperHead (USA Ret) spent about nine and a half hours over the last two days going through MSgt SilverDollar's office and storage looking for fanfiction files. We also took time to read the reviews and PMs to the old man. The result is that the three of us believe this is the last of his unpublished works. However, we also agreed this shouldn't be marked complete as yet since we will continue to look and ask our children to do the same. The old fart had a habit of giving out USB Memory Sticks to the grandkids many of which had files on them. He won two dozen 4 GB in a contest at the company he worked with, so he was fairly free and easy with giving them away. For some reason he preferred the 16 GB SanDisk, but never said why. == SFC CopperHead****  
**


	30. Final Chapter

Hi All;

At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.

SFC CopperHead


End file.
